From Puppy to Wolf and the things between
by ovisnephele
Summary: Brittany and Santana are pups meeting each other on the fateful day when they finally become adults. Accompany them on their journey towards a quiet life, fighting rogue wolves, defending friends and falling in love with each other.BRITTANA werewolf AU
1. Living as Wolves & the girl from Europe

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

When Santana Lopez woke up this sunny spring afternoon her whole body was stiff and aching. After rubbing the sleep out of her deep brown eyes and putting a hand lazily through her messed dark locks she stretched her slander frame to pop some joints back in. Once she heard several satisfying _plops_ she hopped of her uncomfortable couch and padded through the large living room out onto the terrace behind the house. Groping underneath it she found a crumbled pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Her parents went out and told her they wouldn't be back until the sun had set. Taking a long tug from her cigarette Santana admired the blue smoke dancing higher and higher in the air until it faded away. Santana has always found it funny how the smoke that came directly from the cigarette was grey and boring but the one she breathed out was a faint blue, a bit like fairy dust. While she smoked her gaze wandered aimlessly around the small garden. The house she, her brother and her parents lived in was rather big for four people but they often had friends over, all of them. In comparison to the house, the garden was rather small.

On the wooden terrace were a table and some chairs, there were two flower beds beneath the fence surrounding the whole lot and in the back the grass preceded without any hindrance into a thick dark forest. Watching how the light filtered through the low hanging branches of some trees Santana suddenly remembered where her parents went to. They went to a _pack meeting_ going through the last preparations for tonight's ritual with the other members.

Pauli, her brother, went with them. He was old enough, Santana wasn't. But maybe the fact that Angelo Lopez was _Alpha_ made it easier for him to tag along, because not everybody was allowed to only because they were grown-ups. Santana knew that Quinn and Rachel weren't allowed to be there either. Both of her friends became adults at the ceremony half a year ago. Quinn always made fun of the fiery Latina for being still a pup. Puck did too. With him Santana got even angrier because he was still a pup himself, although he was way bigger than her.

Though things were about to change. This night during sunset Santana would finally leave her puppy days behind and become a full grown, adult werewolf. The teasing would stop! About her small frame, her boring fur-color and her weakness. And she would be so ready to become a full member of her father's pack along with her friends Puck and Kurt. While Santana's skin began to tingle with excitement she remembered the long way she had come to be here.

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

_The first time Santana had changed she was six. She was running after a butterfly in her parent's garden when all at once she had felt her whole body on fire. A heat she had never ever felt before was running through her veins making her scream in agony. She felt like burning from the inside out. Like a thousand needles were pushed into her. Her small body had sunk to the ground, on all four as she heard her mother rushing outside. Santana heard her father calling:_

"_Don't!" _

_Before the pain got even worse and she felt all her bones break at once. Hot white pain shot through every fiber of her body. The small girl had thought she was going to die, or at least she hoped she was so the pain would stop. After one last guttural scream Santana's legs and arms gave out underneath her and she hit the damp grass face first. The pain and the heat had subsided as quickly as they had come and as Santana had opened her eyes she was met with four furry legs. She had been so terrified that she had jumped half a foot in the air and let out a whimpering bark. Landing on all fours Santana had made a mad dash towards the living room in hope to find her parents. _

_Once she realized she was running on four furry, little legs and on four furry paws she barked again, toppled over and landed on her back. Squinting against the sunlight the small pup recognized two shadows above her. When one of them bend down and licked her across the face Santana knew that those two wolves were indeed her parents. The one that had licked her face and was now nudging her stomach with a wet muzzle was her mother. She recognized the color of her fur and its waviness; it was just like when her mother was human. A chocolate brown and her eyes were big and golden and full of love while they stared down into Santana's almost black ones._

_All pups had the same eye color. Their fur color was different though not as rich and unique like the adult ones. When a pup became an adult its wolf appearance changed. It got bigger and despite the fur change the eyes changed too. Every wolf was absolutely unique once it reached adulthood._

_Barking happily Santana looked at her father. He was intimidatingly big and possessed almost black fur it was way shorter than her mother's and he had eyes shining as bright and yellow as the sun. Playfully Maria Lopez rolled her daughter over and bit lovingly into her, with baby fur coated, neck. Maria knew her daughter wanted to chase that butterfly again but the first thing every pup had to learn was how to shift back into its human form._

_So Maria dragged Santana back into the living room and taught her until way past sunset how to do the shape shift. Shifting into her wolf form had never hurt Santana ever again after that day._

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

_Pauli was 5 years older than Santana. When she was 13 he became a part of their father's pack. Santana wasn't allowed to come along. Only wolfs which already had their own ritual were allowed to watch. Santana and her dad had argued all day about the fact that the girl wasn't allowed to go. They had screamed and shouted and one time Santana was sure her father was going to hit her. They were so much alike when it came down to their temper. Maria and Pauli had watched the scene unfold between them totally calm. Both of them always kept a clear head whatever happened around them. So when Santana started crying and screamed: _

"_I hate you, daddy!"_

_Pauli got up from the couch were had sat next to his mother and throw his rampaging sister over his shoulder and went to her room with her. By that time Pauli had grown from an almost skinny little boy with ridiculously messy hair and a heart for books of all kind into a fine young man. He had grown quite tall, even taller than their father. He had become brave, muscular, quiet and thoughtful and handsome as hell. _

_All Lopez were. But Santana was the one who used her looks the most. She was hot and she knew it, even with thirteen. Another Lopez trademark was loyalty. Nothing ever changed that. Not Pauli's pranks when he was younger, Santana's bitchy behavior to anyone who wasn't a wolf or she didn't like in general, Pauli's choice for his first girlfriend who was such a pain in the ass, their mother flirting shamelessly with every man she saw but never once cheated on her husband and definitely not the fact Angelo Lopez had caught his children smoking. No, they loved each other no matter what. _

_When Pauli put his struggling sister down on her bed he put both of his large hands on her small frame._

"_Listen, Sanny! You know you cannot come with us. It's tradition. And it won't be long until you have your very own ritual. Please, Sanny, stop crying. I know how bad you want to watch but it's against the rules." _

_His sister looked him straight in the eyes, her tears had subsided: "It's just so unfair!" She sniffed._

"_I know munchkin."_

"_You'll be all grown up and allowed to do the adult stuff and I'm still stuck with being a pup!" she rambled. "You'll be able to do the mindreading-stuff and be a part of dad's pack and you're allowed to shift without an adult around and…"_

"_Hey, Sanny, calm down, calm down. You know it's not just partying all the time. When you become an adult you have responsibilities and things like that, too. I know all of this, sounds so good to you but enjoy being a pup a little longer, alright?" He raised an eyebrow at his younger sibling._

"_Yeah… You really know how much I hate responsibilities. Without you I would only do half my homework…I guess." She gave him a small smile and whipped away her tears. Pauli playfully ruffled her hair:_

"_See, it's not that bad! In five years you'll be out there, too." Laughing she slapped his hand away: _

" _Don't remind me!" Santana went up and put her iPod in the docking station._

"_Mom and dad can be happy that they aren't here tonight. You always turn that loud as shit." He grinned and stood up, too. _

_Santana only showed him the bird. She scrolled through her iPod until she found a song that fitted her mood. Santana only listened to music that fitted her mood. She raised the volume to max as "The Ting Tings – Day to Day" started. She wasn't angry at her brother or her dad anymore. She knew she couldn't break the rules, they were thousands of years old and she just a stubborn pup. She just wished she could do what __**he**__ was doing. She wanted time to fly by._

"_**When you wanna be with someone/ When you wanna play in the sun/ If you wanna share what you find/ When you got a lot in your mind/ You can see what you wanna see/ See what you want to say  
/ When you gotta be somewhere else"**_

_She stood near one of the large windows of her room and stared out into the forest while listening to the first few lines of the song. She didn't hear Pauli approach her from behind because of the loud music. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear: _

" _Have a good night, munchkin! You know one day you'll be better than all of them." Just as quiet she responded: "Good luck, sockethair."_

_Smiling Pauli left the room. He knew Santana wasn't mad anymore. She called him by his pet name. Sockethair, most of the time his hair really looked like he put a finger in a socket. Pauli saw no one in the living room so he padded into the garden already removing his shirt. He destroyed more of those in the last couple of years than his mother liked. Luckily Maria Lopez was a sewer. Her family and friends destroyed more clothes than was good for them. Currently she stood in the garden in her wolf form and watched her son shift into his. He was very big for a pup. She didn't want to know how big he would get after the ritual. Meaning she would have to cook even more to satisfy her family's bottomless stomachs. _

_Pauli's fur was mostly like his father's but just as messy as his hair. His eyes were silver like the moon. _

"_How's your sister doing? Is she still mad? Or sulking? I can hear the music till over here." She asked worried. _

_She loved both of her kids to death but tonight was Pauli's night. As his mother she deserved to be there. She thought Santana did, too. But those rules were made to be kept. She knew of the things the pack would do to a traitor. Her worried expression changed into one of relief when Pauli waved his hand and said:_

" _Yeah, maybe sulking. You know her but she's not mad at us. She just wants to grow up, we all do." Maria sighs:" And I'm very happy that she has to wait five more years. I want at least one of my babies save home for a little longer." _

"_Can we please go? NOW!"_

_Angelo said clearly annoyed that they were running late because of his daughter's behavior. He seemed just as excited as his son. Maria looked up at the room she knew her daughter would be in right now sighing again she turned around and the three of them sprinted into the forest towards Pauli's adulthood._

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

_Another two years later Pauli brought a girl home. A human girl. Her name was Emily. She had been in some of Pauli's classes at William McKinley High School. Lima wasn't that big and neither of them went to college so in the end they worked at the same place. Lima's only cinema. Luckily for Emily she was rather tall; it would have been really awkward to hold hands with Pauli if she wasn't. She had long red hair and flawless white skin. Quinn said she probably was Irish. When Santana went to the cinema with her friends they often spotted them flirting behind the cash machine. At one time a beet red Rachel swore she saw them kissing. Santana wasn't sure if that was true because Rachel's words were muffled due to the fact that she had her face buried in the crock of one heavily blushing Quinn Fabray. _

_Pauli didn't speak much about his relationships with no one of his family. By the time Santana and he were home alone and she teased him about Emily saying she was perhaps married to a Leprechaun who was back in Ireland he had jumped out of his chair and ripped his sister out of the air. With a heavy thud they had landed on the kitchen tiles. Terrified Santana had to watch how the wolf possessed her brother. His eyes dilated, she could feel his claws forming and he was growling at her like no other wolf ever did before. A deep, threatening rumble straight from his soul. The next second he was at the other end of the room bending over and panting heavily. _

"_I'm sorry, Sanny." He mumbled. Then he slumped down the wall and buried his head between his hands. Slowly Santana got into a sitting position:_

" _No…uh...I...I'm sorry, Pauli. I…probably shouldn't have said that." _

"_No." he said firmly. _

_The shocked Latina picked herself of the floor and went over to her brother. Together they said next to the stairs until their parents got home. Somewhere between the sitting and their parents Pauli started crying. It was the first time Santana ever saw her brother cry._

_After all this it really didn't surprise her when on a particular cold and snowy day in January both Pauli and Emily came stumbling through the front door. He had looked happier the last days so whatever happened in the months prior seemed to be settled between them. Bored from TV Santana poked her head over the backrest of the couch and watched her brother taking care of Emily's coat, cap and scarf. She rolled her eyes. _

"_Hey, Sanny, you're here?" she heard Pauli shout up the stairs._

"_I'm here, sockethair and stop calling me that. I'm fifteen now!" she said with annoyance lacing her voice. _

"_Oh you'll always be my little Sanny puppy." He cooed. _

"_Urgh…could you please…please shut your face?" Santana lay down and feigned watching TV again. "She recently broke up with her boyfriend and now she pretends to hate every couple that crosses her path. He was a total jerk by the way. Don't worry. She'll love you one day." _

"_I can hear you douchebag!" she hissed. Her brother laughed her off._

"_Anyone hungry?" he called from the kitchen._

"_Always!" Santana responded immediately. _

_Emily had been standing in the hall and now she slowly walked over to where Santana was sprawled across the couch. _

"_Mind if I sit?" she asked._

_Santana merely looked at her but nodded and made some room. "Ehm…So can he cook?" Emily wasn't the type to be shy but she wanted to get to know Santana better. Starting a conversation seemed good for that. "Mh…" It was almost a grunt. The Irish girl thought: "That was it. Yeah. She is as stubborn as he told me and as grumpy." Emily was about to stand up when Santana turned the TV off and shifted around so she was facing Emily, her back resting against the armrest and her legs posed in front of her. Her hair was in a messy bun, she wore an oversized hoodie of WMHS, and comfy sweats. _

_She intently stared at Emily before she said: "Hell yeah! But he's some lazy piece of shit, so he never cooks this awesome stuff dad taught him!" _

_She yells the last part in the general direction of the kitchen. The only thing that Emily heard as a response was: "What she said." _

"_So your dad taught him? Is he that good, I mean Pauli?"_

"_Yeah…kind off. When Pauli was younger he read all kinds of books. And I mean all kinds. So one day he stumbled about dad's cooking books and after reading every recipe he wanted to cook them. I swear I gained some pounds in those weeks because he messed some of the dishes up and he had to cook them again and again. But now he's pretty good actually. Sometimes I think he still cooks lots of stuff but eats all of it himself." Santana explained in a matter of fact tone. _

"_Wow…I'm impressed. He never told me he could cook." Emily said scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion. _

"_That's pretty normal. He never tells anything. But you're here. That's further every other girl got with him." Santana said smirking. _

"_Oh should I feel honored now?" the red head asked mockingly. To her surprise Santana looked dead serious when she said:_

" _Yes. You should. The last couple of weeks were pretty hard on him and I know it was your fault. Now he's happy and I know that's your fault, too. Just keep him happy okay?" _

"_Well…of course. I'll try my best." Santana looked satisfied with her answer. Suddenly they heard Pauli shout:" You want something too, Emily?" _

"_I don't want to cause an inconvenience." _

"_He's already at it. He can do one for you, too." His sister said while getting up to set the table. "One? You know what he is cooking?" Emily asked curious._

"_Ugh…Uh…he's in a sandwich phase. Say yes, I just told you he loves to cook." Emily thought she saw the girl blush for a moment. _

"_Actually I'm hungry and I'd love to have one of those sandwiches." She called out. _

"_How do you know I was making sandwiches?" Pauli's head poked around the corner that separated the kitchen and the living room. The living room was one gigantic room with a tiny step separating it into an actual living room with a big Flat Screen on the wall and a PlayStation3 on the ground with games scattered around on the coffee table and two DVD shelves on either side of the TV. The other half of the room was a "dining room" with a table big enough for ten people. On one side the kitchen joined the living room and on the other side the hall and the staircase to the next floor._

"_Your sister said you had a sandwich phase." She smiled looking at Pauli. _

"_A…Sandwich…what?" _

_He looked confused at Santana then anger flashed across his face. Emily didn't know what was wrong but apparently Santana knew because she blushed even more. Pauli did know why Santana knew what he was "cooking". She smelled it. For a wolf the scent of baked bread and the mix of ham and vegetables was heavy in the air but not for a human. He could scold her later. Well maybe he hadn't to; it all depended on how well his plan would work out. _

"_Ahahah… yeah I remember. Recently I really love them." _

_He laughed nervously hoping Emily didn't notice his slip. Santana was already seated and eyed the immense stack of sandwiches Pauli put on the table like a hungry wolf. Wait. Did Santana just growled at the food? Emily shook her head. Probably it was just her stomach. When Emily shifted her eyes to the table her jaw dropped._

"_Holy Shit! Who is going to eat all that food? Seriously?" _

"_Stop complaining and dig in. I tell you it's delicious." Santana said between the remains of her first sandwich. _

"_I didn't know how many you wanted so…uhm…I made you four. Is that okay?" Pauli asked lunging for his second sandwich. _

_Emily quickly scanned the table then she exclaimed: "And the other 26? You cannot tell me YOU two are going to eat all of them?" she shrieked but slumped onto her chair nonetheless. It really smelled delicious. Neither Pauli nor Santana looked only the slightest way fat. In fact they both looked pretty damn hot. Pauli with his great height and the muscles and Santana with her exotic looks and rather athletic and slender frame. Emily couldn't believe how normal people could look like that and eat like this._

"_Uhm…we do?" Pauli cringed. _

_Now it was Santana's turn to give her brother the death glare. Again Emily didn't understand the reason for it but thought it missed its effect due to the fact that while glaring Santana gobbled down another sandwich and smeared ketchup all around her mouth._

_Two hours later and no sandwich were left, the dishes in the dishwasher and Santana up in her room. Pauli's parents came home. She never saw him so nervous before. Were his parents that bad? Wouldn't they accept Emily? Was she really the first girl he brought home? His first girlfriend? Why was he so god dammit nervous? 30 Minutes later she exactly knew why._

_Santana was up in her room after her fair trade of supper, flipping through a book she read in school. It wasn't that interesting and after the food and chilling all day she felt drowsy. The moment her eyes closed she heard Emily's voice hollering through the whole house. _

"_WHAT?!"_

_Her eyes snapped open and she bolted out her room and down the stairs. There between the front door and the stairs and the living room stood a totally shocked Emily. Her eyes were huge, her jaw hanging open and her tall form shaking. The Latina's gaze found her brother sitting next to the table, her parents sitting near him. Pauli had his gaze down and looked like someone had rather harshly stampeded over his heart. Santana's mother looked pretty upset too and her father's face was unreadable. _

"_What the fuck is going on here?" Santana screamed._

_Emily finally closed her mouth and looked at Santana: "Th…They are crazy. They…they told me…they were…w-w-w-olfes, werewolves. Can you believe that?"_

"_You fuckin' told her? Are you crazy? God damn it! You id…" Santana's rant was disturbed by Emily's whimper:_

" _You, too? You believe that, too?" _

"_Yes, in fact I do. We're all werewolves and could you close your mouth now?" _

_Santana said looking furious at her family. _

"_Can we just show her? Perhaps she stops staring at us like we're aliens then! If you already told her then it shouldn't be a problem!" she huffed and crossed her arms clearly annoyed. _

_Normally a wolf got punished for revealing his true form to a human. In the past mostly in the middle age in Europe werewolves suffered from being persuaded and killed by humans. In order to protect their kind many wolfs flew to America and swore to never show a human what they really were. There was one exception though._

_If a wolf imprinted on a human it was allowed to tell its secret. Seeing how broken her brother looked Santana hoped that exactly that happened and that Emily would come around. Truth to be told many werewolves hated humanity and wanted to tear it down one day but her father's pack wasn't like that. For generations they lived next to the humans, in peace. Santana was still waiting for her family to decide on something:_

" _Guys? Could we please show her how awesome we are…like now?" she said impatiently._

_Pauli lifted his head and looked at Emily. She had backed against the wall and risked some glances towards the front door. He got up and slowly walked over to the Irish girl his arms hold up in a calming gesture:_

" _Emily…please we don't want to hurt you. And…we…we are not crazy…please believe me." _

_Emily had stopped looking at the door and looked at Pauli clearly unconvinced. _

"_I…I don't…d…don't know." She stammered. Pauli had put his arms down and slowly reached out for Emily which didn't back away but looked scared nonetheless. _

"_Please Emily. We really don't want to hurt you…Just…let...let us show you. I promise nothing will happen and if you want you never have to see me…ever again." Pauli was on the verge of tears again. Finally his hand touched Emily's arm. _

_She visibly stiffened at first but then relaxed. "I…I trust you…okay? You've always been different than those idiots from school. And I think I love you! So…show me." _

_She said with a steady voice, grabbed one of Pauli's hands and hold on for dear life. In the blink of an eye Pauli's mood changed from "wanting to die" to "bursting from happiness". _

"_You think you do?" he asked giving her a small smile. _

"_This is not the time for jokes!" she hissed and punched him on the shoulder with her free hand. _

"_And now show me whatever you have to show me before I change my mind!"_

"_Finally!" Santana exclaimed and threw her hands in the air and stomped out of the living room into the garden. Angelo and Maria followed her. Still clinging to Pauli Emily and he followed suit. Pauli stopped on the terrace and entangled himself from Emily: _

"_Just sit here and watch okay?" he whispered softly. _

_Emily gulped and sat on one of the chairs facing the garden. She felt Pauli giving her temple a small kiss and she relaxed a bit more. The worse thing Emily could think of was that this family was actually mad and crazy. She just sat on the chair her hands in her lap, shivered a little from the cold and hoped that wasn't the case. _

_Then she watched the four Lopez in the small garden. Pauli's father had already shed his shirt, shoes and socks. Instantly Emily recognized his muscular and attractive torso and one nasty looking scar on his right shoulder. The cold didn't seem to have any effect on him as he put his hands on his hips and waited for his family to be ready. Pauli's mom and sister were bare footed too but luckily kept their shirts on. Then she watched how Pauli tossed his shirt to the ground. Despite the cold she felt a pleasant heat wash over her pooling between her legs. She never imagined Pauli looked this good. He gave her a shy smile and the said to his family: _

"_Let's do this!" _

_His family nodded and the next thing Emily saw was something she expected only to happen in movies like "Twilight". All four of them dropped to the ground. Their backs began to bulge, their legs grew taller, their eyes dilated and instead of fingers she saw claws and paws. The next second Emily was face to face with four full grown wolfs. Well three, Santana's wolf was rather small and looked more like a puppy. Santana caught her staring and growled. Maria nudged her daughter with her muzzle and made it quite clear for her to shut up and sit. Santana rolled her coal black eyes and sat. _

_Now all eyes were on Pauli as he made his way over to where Emily was glued to her chair. Again her mouth hung open and she was at a loss for words. She never ever imagined that a werewolf looked this beautiful. She only knew the animated ones from movies like "Harry Potter" and "Twilight" and the one from "Harry Potter" had looked pretty gross to her. But the wolf that stood whining in front of her half on the terrace and half on the grass was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. His black messy fur that contrasted strongly with the white snow looked like the softest thing to touch and his grey eyes were so deep and stormy she lost herself in them. _

_Hesitantly she rose from her chair, stretched a trembling arm in front of her and walked the remaining steps to where Pauli stood. As her hand touched his muzzle and ghosted over his cheek loosing itself in the dark curls behind his ear she knew that she could never hate or leave Pauli for what he was, she just fell more for him. She let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. She closed the remaining space between them and curled her other hand around his chest fur. Pauli was growling again but in a complete different way than his sister had done only minutes ago and leant further into Emily's touch. _

_Said girl risked a quick glance over Pauli's shoulder towards his family. His father just finished putting on his shirt back on, Santana stood there in nothing than her hoodie, her socks and shoes in one hand and his mother put on some spare pants. When she looked back at Pauli he had shifted back into his human form:_

" _What do you say?" he whispered. The only thing she could think of was: _

"_I love you."_

_He chuckled:" I love you, too. More than you can think of!" He then pulled her in an embrace._

_She rested her head in the crock of his neck and inhaled his familiar, calming scent. He smelled like the forest._

_Suddenly something felt of. "Pauli?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you naked?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_"Put some pants on, will you, honey?" Maria said while walking back into the living room. _

"_Yeah please, sockethair, you know I can't stand the sight of your naked ass for too long." Santana said trailing behind her mother. Her hoodie barely covered hers. Angelo didn't seem to bother when he put his hands on their shoulders:_

" _I'm very proud of you Pauli. She will be a fine mate to you, I can feel it." _

_He winked at Emily while Pauli bowed his head in embarrassment. "What does he mean I'm your mate?" Emily looked at her new boyfriend expectantly. _

"_Oh just some werewolf stuff. I tell you inside or do you want to adore my sexy chest a bit longer?" _

_Now it was Emily's turn to blush. Laughing he took hold of her hand and dragged her back into the house._

_It started to snow again as inside the house the Lopez family celebrated their new member. The imprints in the snow of four paws and two lady boots slowly vanished under a blanket of fresh snow._

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

_Shortly after Santana turned sixteen it was time to celebrate yet again. Pauli wanted to officially make Emily his mate. That required another ritual in which one of the elders would "burn" the mates name right above the heart of the wolf. In the human world this "ritual" was called marriage. And because Emily was a human the Lopez had to hold a marriage, too. Angelo said it was tradition in the human world, her mother was just happy her son "married" and Pauli would do anything for Emily because of the imprintment. Only Santana thought a human marriage would suck. But she genuine liked Emily. So she would neither tell Emily nor her brother._

_While everybody was waiting for the ceremony to begin Santana surveyed the church they all were sitting in. It wasn't that big and totally cramped. With "all" she had literal mend "all". Her father was Alpha in this territory therefore his whole pack was here. Including the full members and the pups. _

_She spotted all the older pack members in the benches further away from the altar. Some people stood in the very back because they missed all the seating opportunities by being late. Santana was part of the family hence she was allowed to sit in the front row but she said she rather wanted to sit with her friends. Most of them were still pups so she Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Kurt had to sit in one of the back rows._

_The rows near the altar were reserved for older pack members. She spotted Puck's dad, her father's second, next to Will Schuster and Holly Holliday she also spotted Quinn's parents near the altar. Even some of the elders had arrived. It wasn't that uncommon for a wolf to imprint on a human but in Lima it hadn't happened in the last 50 years. Many elders used the fact that Emily was human to attend a human marriage again. The ceremony wouldn't start in another 15 minutes and many people were chattering happily with each other. Some of them hadn't seen each other in years and no werewolf was religious. None of them thought a church was a sacred place much to the dismay of Emily's parents._

_Puck's voice right next to Santana ended her musings abruptly:" I didn't get that whole imprinting stuff. Fabgay could you help me with this?"_

_His left arm was draped around Santana's shoulder and now he leant over to look at Quinn. Puck had always been like another brother to Santana so she didn't mind his closeness. Truth to be told Santana wasn't so sure she got the whole thing right, too. Of course she would never admit that to one of her friends._

_She craned her neck to look at Quinn. The blonde was currently engaged in some dirty talk to her girlfriend. The brunette girl blushed a deep crimson and slapped Quinn's knee._

"_Yo, Q! Stop making your girl wet and explain that stuff to me. When I'm an adult in two years I need to know if I just imprinted or the Puckasaurus is running wild." _

_Rachel turned her head and looked at him curiously:_

" _What's the Puckasaurus?" she asked. _

_The boy with the Mohawk on his head smirked, looked down to his groin and wiggled his eyebrows: "And here I am thinking you didn't do this anymore." _

_When everybody realized what the "Puckasaurus" was Santana facepalmed herself and shook her head. Rachel shrieked and scooted closer into Quinn's embrace. Quinn just snorted. From Quinn's left erupted a girlish giggle. _

"_It's not funny, Kurt!" Puck said in mock anger. _

"_Did you ever laid a girl with that line?" the feminine red head asked. Puck scowled and admitted:_

" _No…but…" _

_His protest vanished in a row of laugher by his friends. _

"_Oh whatever!" he huffed. "Tell me about the imprinting shit now." Kurt bend over so he saw the rest of the group, Puck was already facing everyone else and Santana sat next to Rachel who was still cuddling with Quinn. _

"_Come on Quinn. I mean your parents are like teachers in the pack so I bet you know it anyway." Santana said. "Fine, fine I'll tell you." She huffed._

"_You should show off your knowledge more often. I like it, it's sexy." Rachel giggled and placed a soft kiss on her mate's cheek. _

_Quinn cleared her throat and explained:" Yeah, right baby." Everyone chuckled._

" _Well, imprinting is some serious stuff for a werewolf. The first time you see your mate you instantly know it's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. You form a bond with each other that never ceases to exist. Neither the look nor the character matters…it just…happens." Saying this she lovingly looked at Rachel and embraced her a little tighter. _

_Rachel was grinning from ear to ear. _

_Santana and Quinn had always been best friends just like their parents but not with Rachel Berry. Due to the fact that they all were wolfs and girls somehow connected them and Rachel often followed the duo when they went out with the boys. However they were no real friends and Rachel often had been the victim of the girls merciless teasing. In kindergarten Santana and Quinn had picked on Rachel almost every day most of the time it ended with Rachel crying and the two girls getting scolded. It never stopped them. Four weeks ago all three of them started high school._

_Being in the "cheerios" the school's cheerleading team after just one week Santana and Quinn had training almost every day. One day after practice Santana had waited for Quinn by the bleachers basking in the sun. Lazily her gaze had wandered to the parking lot where she saw Rachel strode to her car. Just in that moment Quinn approached her:_

" _Hey, San. Ready to go?" _

_Then her gaze followed Santana's and she froze on the spot. Rachel had stopped dead in her tracks and stared across the parking lot towards Santana and Quinn. Santana was oblivious to the state Quinn was in and sneered:_

" _Look who we have here. Yo, manhands!" she called out. _

_The next thing she knew was that Quinn started growling and had punched her so hard that she fell off the bench and had a bleeding nose. _

"_What the fuck?" _

_Santana had screamed but Quinn had marched off leaving her dumbstruck friend behind. When she had reached Rachel she had grabbed her face and started to kiss her passionately. Santana was so shocked she didn't do anything. She was even more shocked when she saw Rachel kiss back. Santana decided it probably was best to leave those two alone and hurried home. _

_The Latina obviously had a knack for mocking persons that just imprinted. Later she was sure she had seen two pairs of fluffy ears on top of her friends head. Things like that happened when one just imprinted. Over the weeks Santana had managed to form some sort of friendship with Rachel. Quinn threating her with another broken nose probably sped up the process. This time it was Kurt who ripped Santana out of her thoughts:_

" _You said the bond never vanishes?" Quinn nodded. _

"_Never, never?"_

"_Well it happens that two mates break up and form a relationship with someone else but the bond is still there. You still share feelings and sometimes thoughts that depends on your connection." She explained while she played with Rachel's hair. _

"_Connection?" Santana asked. _

_This time Rachel answered:" When you find your mate you create that bond and…" _

"_Yeah, I know that already thanks!" Santana scowled. _

"_Let me finish my sentence. The type of your bond can be different from other mates bonds though. It's a bit complicated but basically there are four different types. You just imprint on someone while that someone is near to you. So for example you think about your mate and then you imprint you will forever be able to share each other's thoughts. Like…well…Quinn and me." _

_Puck looked dumbfounded but then started laughing:_

" _So what? Your saying when I smell my mate while I imprint we share our smell forever?" Rachel bowed her head in embarrassment:_

" _Ah…Uh…I'm not sure." She mumbled. _

"_Shut it, Puck! And yeah things like that happen, too. But it's a bit different. It's basically comparable to the linked thoughts. When you smell your mate somewhere you know where he or she is at the moment and how she's feeling." Quinn declared. _

"_For sure, Fabgay."_

"_I hope that's the connection you have with your mate one day!" she sneered._

"_Hey, what are the other two connections?" Santana asked intrigued by the theme. Quinn puffed her cheeks out so everyone looked at Rachel:_

" _I'll only tell you if you don't laugh at me!" she said and crossed her arms. "All right, all right. Now spill!" Puck said eagerly._

"_The last two connections are "seeing" and "touching". When you have a "seeing-connection" with your mate you share your mind. You can see what your mate sees and vice versa. But not always of course. If you don't wish to use a connection you don't" _

"_I want that connection! That's cool as shit! Imagine my mate is showering and I can watch her." Puck laughed. _

"_Ugh…that's definitely something you would do." Santana snorted. _

"_Hell yeah!" Puck exclaimed and crushed Santana in a bear hug._

"_Fuck you, Puckerman!" Santana screeched so loud that people turned their heads. _

"_Anyone interested in the last one?" Rachel asked timidly. They all nodded. _

"_It probably would be best if I tell them, babe. I don't think you're able to tell them the best part." Quinn chuckled behind Rachel. "Yeah…you could be right." She mumbled._

"_Spill!" their friends shouted. _

_Quinn smirked:" And now L's and G's the last most awesome connection! The touching-connection!" she made a dramatic pause and everyone leant closer._

"_If you touch your mate while imprinting you forever share your body with each other. Meaning you can feel what the other is feeling and you have unique effect on your mate's temper." _

"_That only sounds half as awesome as you made it sound." Santana pouted. _

"_Yeah! It sounds rather lame actually." Puck grumbled. _

"_Let her finish. She didn't come to the best part, yet." Rachel said._

_Everyone looked expectantly at Quinn who smiled mischievously:_

" _The best part is…It's said you have the most awesome, mind-blowing sex if you have a touching-connection." She whispered the last part._

_Both Quinn and Rachel laughed due to the faces their friends made. Santana's mouth hung open, Puck looked like someone slapped him across the face and Kurt was blushing furiously. All at once they started shouting:_

" _Holy Shit!" "That's totally awesome! I definitely want that one!" "Unbelievable." _

"_And that's it, pups. Lesson closed. I'm not my parents." Quinn chuckled. Suddenly Kurt exclaimed:_

" _I bet your cousin has a touching-connection. Just look at him."_

_They all craned their necks to get a look at Quinn's blonde cousin Michael who sat in the very last row engrossed in a heavy make out sessions with his equally blonde girlfriend. _

"_I'm not sure. If I remember right they have a seeing-connection. They're just horny as hell all the time." Quinn scowled._

"_Quinn's staying at mine for the rest of the week. She told me she couldn't sleep at night because her cousin was doing it all the time." Rachel said still looking at Michael. Quinn groaned and Santana asked:" They're doing what all night?" _

_Rachel's head whipped around and she balled her hands into fists:" Oh you know what I mean, Santana!" _

_The boys and the Latina sniggered. Quinn and Rachel being mates didn't change the fact that Santana loved to tease the brunette. Just as Kurt opened his mouth the chatter died down and everybody was turning around. _

_The five friends did too and spotted Emily in the church's entrance. The ceremony was hold in the afternoon and the ritual followed in the night. The setting sun illuminated Emily and made her glow like an angel. That she was grinning from ear to ear and was so much in love with her soon to be husband probably intensified the illusion. Simultaneously Kurt and Rachel sighed and Santana and Puck rolled their eyes._

"_She looks hot, though." Puck whispered into Santana's ear while Emily was lead to the altar by her father. "Shut it, Puck! She's my brother's wife in a few minutes he'll shred you to pieces if he hears you." She answered. _

_She felt Puck smirk. Santana had to admit that Emily looked even better than normally today. Her dress wasn't that fancy and she wore her hair up in a delicate way. Only some curls framed her glowing face and her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight like emeralds. In the front row Santana spotted her mother who was already crying. _

_Eventually her gaze shifted to Pauli. Her wore a simple black tux and for once managed to ban his hair with hair gel. He seemed to shake a bit but his sister knew it was from excitement and not from nervousness. Santana missed most of the actual ceremony because she was in her own little world. She recognized Puck's faint snoring next to he, saw Kurt's dreamy gaze and caught Rachel giving Quinn the sweetest kiss. Santana was sure it wouldn't take that long until the two would declare each other as official mates. Not in a church of course. _

_The humans in Ohio all had a stick shoved up their asses. In Santana's humble opinion. She had to admit that she secretly wanted exactly what her brother and her friends had. Once she had come home from Puck's and saw her brother and Emily cuddle on the couch, reading. They had looked so happy and comfortable that Santana had instantly wished she knew her mate already or at least had her stupid boyfriend back. He never had cuddled with her she remembered. He was into her body and not into the person Santana. _

_Deep down she was jealous of Quinn and Rachel. All the love that displayed so clearly between them. The small things they shared like a peck on the cheek in school or holding hands or cuddling always made them smile as bright as a light bulb. Behind her bitchy and grumpy behavior Santana was like every other girl. One day she wanted to be where her brother was now and kiss the love of her life in front of all her friends and family. Finally the Latina was brought back to earth by the priest saying:_

" _You may kiss the bride." _

_Suddenly everyone was jumping out of their seats, clapping and jeering as Pauli picked his wife up and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Emily kissed back with the same eagerness. In between the kisses they shared they laughed and smiled. Eventually they turned to their friends and families took each other's hand and sped out of the church. Santana heard her mother sob." Oh my baby." While she and Quinn and Rachel and Puck and Kurt were whistling and clapping like maniacs._

_Before the ritual in the woods everyone gathered in the Fabray mansion. Quinn's parents had the best paid jobs in the pack and their gigantic house and garden often functioned as a gathering place for the pack members or a place for celebrations. Just like tonight. The whole house was bustling with life, in the garden played a life band and occasionally Will or Holly would sing a song for the freshly married. _

_They were teachers at WMHS and directors of glee club. Holly's version of "I love rock'n'roll" had been totally awesome and Will's interpretation of Elvis Presley's "I can't help falling in love" had been sickening sweet. Together they performed "A little less conversation" and the audience had gone wild. Later as the life band finished and downed some well-deserved drinks Santana and Quinn had smuggled a "Rizzle Kicks" cd to the hifi-equipment. They all had stared in awe as two of the elders had rocked the dance floor to "Down with the trumpets". _

_Santana had been dancing all night with her friends. It was the first party the pups were allowed to drink alcohol on and between laughing hysterical as Puck danced with Kurt, drunkenly searching for Quinn and Rachel and throwing up on the toilet she had the best night of her life. Somewhere in between her brother and sister-in-law became official mates their names burned above each other's hearts in a faint silver and emerald green._

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Santana long finished her cigarette as her trip to the past ended. In the last 12 years she had learned all those things about being a proper werewolf. She knew that there was possibly even more to come but tonight she would make this first important step towards all the things her brother had done in the last couple of years. Her time to shine started tonight.

Somehow still in thoughts she was startled when she heard rustling in the woods and the wind carried bits and pieces of a conversation to her sensitive ears.

"**I know she won't be happy. But this family is new in town. I'm sure she will understand." **That was Maria's voice.

Santana rose fromthe terrace and marched her way towards the little hut in the very back of the garden. The Lopez kept spare clothes in there so no one ever saw them running around naked after the shape shifting. It happened one time to Puck's dad and it was one hell of an embarrassing situation to explain it to his neighbors. Her mother wore a summer dress and her male relatives fought with their trousers.

"**What is it that will make me unhappy tonight?"** Santana smiled sweetly.

"**I'm so not going to tell her!" **Pauli made clear as he pointed at finger at his parents and approached the terrace**. "I'm off** **home now**."

He shouted before he vanished in the house. He had moved out some weeks after the ritual and now lived together with Emily in a small house some streets away. With some financial help from Quinn's parents they had opened a book store in Lima. It wasn't only books, tough. You could also buy comics, the latest music, drink some coffee or tea and chill the whole day. Lima's teens loved the store.

Santana scowled and looked at her parents:" **What is going on? Mami? Papi?"**

"**Uh…look mija…."** Her father gathered his thoughts.

"**You know that tonight was all about the ritual for you pups?" **Santana rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue but then she screeched**:**

" **It** **WAS? Are you kidding me?"** She balled her hands into fists and her face contorted in anger.

Her father crossed his arms and her mother shook her head**:" A new family moved to Lima tonight. They are wolfs, too." **He said calmly**. **

"**And what the fuck has that to do with the ritual!" **Santana stomped her foot in frustration.

Maria answered:" **They have a daughter which is your age. She'll become and adult, too." **

"**Where's the point in this? She can become one tonight…right? The ritual is** **still tonight?"** Santana worriedly looked her parents.

This could so not be true. No one, absolutely no one was going to take tonight away from her. Her parents sighed in defeat. It was her father who finally said what she wanted to hear the least**:**

" **They came from Europe. They are Dutch and travelled all day to be here. We moved the ritual to tomorrow." **

"**Hell NO!" **

Santana screamed and punched a tree next to her. The wood splintered and she had to rip her hand out of the hole she just created.

"**You…I can't believe this! This stupid girl can attend the next ritual and…ugh…"**

She stomped of towards the house to tell Puck and Kurt that their night had been moved because of some stupid European girl.

"**Santana wait**." Her mother called**. "Santana…"** But she didn't listen. She already felt tears threatening her eyes. This was supposed to be the best night of her life.

"**Santana Maria Lopez you stop right then and there! We're not finished, yet!"** Her father hollered through the garden.

She was sure she heard him growl, too. Shit this mend business. Stoic Santana wiped the tears away that managed to escape and straightened her shoulders: "**What?"**

"**We are the only pack in Lima so they will become a part of it. I'm Alpha hence it's my duty to introduce them. You can be happy that I already met the adults and we sorted things out, but not the daughter. We're going to meet them, now! And I specifically give you the order to show her around and introduce her to everyone! Is that clear Santana?" **Santana was so angry she was at a loss for words. She nodded.

"_**Great. I never met the girl and already hate her. And now I'm the idiot who can show her around." **_Santana thought bitterly_**. **_

"_**Alright. We're going now." **_Her father said**. **Her parentswere already discarding their clothes again. Suddenly Santana had an idea. She turned around to her parents and asked:

" **Puck and Kurt know all this too, right?**"

Her father's black head looked at her:" _Yes. They do. What do you imply?"_

"**Wouldn't it be easier to tell them that we're meeting the newbie now? They too can meet her tonight."**

"_I think that's a good idea, honey." _ Her mother nodded her furry head.

"_Yeah. Probably. Tell them."_

"_**And Quinn and Rachel."**_

"_Whatever."_

Santana already had had her phone in hand.

**To: Fabgay, Berry, Puckasaurus, and Lady Lips **

"**Listen up guys. I bet you already know that some European bitch busted our ritual tonight. We're meeting her and her parents in the woods. Be there and make sure the bitch knows she's not welcomed. By Snixx"**

She carefully threw her phone in the living room, closed the door and wiggled out of her clothes. Her parents already vanished in the forest. When Santana was left in her underwear she sprinted towards the forest. Right before the forest began she jumped, shifted in midair and landed on the forest ground with a soft _thud_. She followed her parent's heavy scent and thought_:_

" _I'm so going to show her who's HBIC in Lima, Ohio."_

Meanwhile

A loud buzz disturbed Quinn from leering at her girlfriend's ass while the brunette searched for something in the fridge. Reluctant she tore her eyes away from Rachel's swaying ass and groped for her phone. Opening Santana's message she groaned**. **

"**What's up, honey?"**

Rachel asked, munching on a carrot and placing herself on Quinn's lap. Quinn handed her girlfriend the phone and encircled her waist with two pale arms.

"**Oh…Auntie Snixx is on the hunt? The poor girl**." Rachel said.

"**Yeah**." Quinn muttered. "**You know we have to go, Rach. She'll kill us if not**."

"**We can go. My dads are gone anyway but I'm not going to participate in picking on that poor girl. Santana is so mean sometimes." **

"**You know how she is. I just hope she sticks to teasing and doesn't rip her into shreds**."

5 minutes later the girls stood naked in the small back yard. Most wolf families in Lima had managed to grab a house with a garden that was directly connected to the forest. Hiram and Leroy Berry, too.

Rachel's eyes were glued to Quinn's naked body that shimmered in the silver moonlight. "**Ugh…baby… do we really have to go? I can think of one hundred things I'd like to do more than keeping Santana from murdering that girl**."

Rachel said in a husky voice her eyes roaming. Quinn chuckled: "**I know, baby. But we're her friends. My magnificent body will be at your service all night when we come back." **

The blonde husked putting her arms around Rachel's neck**. "Sounds like a plan**."

Rachel muttered before she leaned in and kissed the other girl. The kiss was soft at first. Lips barely grazing each other but Rachel had none of it. Soon her tongue probed Quinn's upper lip. Tasting the sweetness of the blonde and begging for entrance. Quinn smiled into the kiss and tangled her hands in Rachel's brown locks. Opening her mouth she was greeted with her girlfriends tongue. They started a slow dance, tongues dancing around each other softly and basking in each other.

Eventually they had to stop for air.

"**Uh…now I really don't wanna go**."

Rachel moaned kissing Quinn's neck. But the blonde softly shoved her away.

"**Tonight, baby. Promise**."

Then she turned around and sprinted into the forest.

"**Oh how I hate you, Santana Lopez**!" The brunette grumbled before she followed her girlfriend.

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Puck sat in front of his gigantic TV and played Mario Kart.

"**Peach you're going down**!"

He screamed at the screen. Just as he was about to pass the pink princess his phone buzzed. He hit the _pause_ button and searched for the vibrating device. He wasn't as angry as Santana about the ritual being moved. He wanted it as much as her but there were enough things that could distract him for one day so it didn't really matter. He could search his porn collection for movies he had two times. Smirking he read the message. The next moment he bolted out of the room.

He would never turn Santana down. The game and the bitchy princess were forgotten as he sprinted through the forest. Maybe this new wolf girl was hot and she would end up in his bed. Not that there weren't enough ladies in his bed the last couple of months but they all had been human. And sex with a human was a totally different thing for a wolf than sex with one of its kind.

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Kurt was even less angry with the ritual being moved. Honestly he was a bit relieved. He feared he wouldn't be a proper wolf and not be accepted in the pack due to his feminine form and different behavior. He watched TV with his dad as his phone went off. He rolled his eyes at Santana's words but smiled.

"**What's up, kiddo**?" Burt Hummel asked his son.

Kurt always was different than the other boys but Burt never cared. Or at least not in a bad way. He loved his son whatever he was.

"**Oh just Santana calling to stir up the new girl." **

When his dad gave him a stern look he added**:" Of course I won't** **participate in her antics but I have to go**."

He smiled and gave his father a kiss on the cheek. "**Love you, dad." **

"**Don't come home to late!" **he called after his son.

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Santana was waiting patiently at the clearing for everyone to arrive. Her parents sat somewhere near and spoke quietly to each other. The Latina didn't care. Then a scent caught her attention and only seconds later Quinn and Rachel burst through the bushes.

Quinn was first. Her short golden fur glistened in the moonlight and her hazel brown eyes looked playfully at her mate. Rachel pounced on her mate and nudged her muzzle in Quinn's stomach. Rachel's fur was long and wavy and had the color of melted bittersweet chocolate. Her eyes were a light brown. As Quinn and Rachel composed from the chase Santana asked:

"_Did I interrupt something with my lovely text__**?"**_ she sniffed at the air. Yeah. She definitely smelled right.

"_Uh…No?" _ Quinn said.

"_Oh really? Because you two totally smell like sex." _ Santana smirked. To her surprise it was Rachel who pounced on her and mockingly snapped at her neck:

" _We were about to do just that but then your stupid text came."_

"_RACHEL!" _Quinn barked_. _

"_Puppy fight!" _Puck exclaimed as he came to a slithering stop next to Quinn. Rachel and Santana still scuffled on the ground.

"_Santana disturbed our sexy times. Now Rach is frustrated." _

Puck's bark sounded like laugh:

" _Go for it, Berry!" _ He whooped.

Rachel turned her head to give him a sneaky remark but Santana used this moment to roll them over and to lung for the brunettes exposed stomach. Rachel shrieked and as Santana was about to laugh in victory Kurt came busting out the bushes like a torpedo. He recognized his friends to late and sent them all flying in a heap of paws and tails through the air. Puck and Quinn were laughing so hard that they rolled around on the ground and leaves and sticks stuck to their furs.

"_Uh…Kurt I didn't tell you to attack me but the Dutch girl." _Santana groaned as she sat up.

The small wolf with the reddish fur and eyes that were almost black but with a faint mix of blue and green muttered." _Sorry, San."_

The next moment they joined in the laughter of their friends. The five of them rolled around on the forest ground, messed their furs and laughed like maniacs. It was Angelo Lopez who stopped the banter:

" _Enough kids! The Pierces are coming."_

They stopped all at once as a strange scent hit their muzzles. It smelled like a foreign ocean and wide grassy plains. The five of them picked themselves of the ground. Puck shook himself and Rachel nervously licked her fur then sputtered as some leaves stuck to her tongue.

Suddenly three wolves emerged from the other side of the clearing. The first was clearly a male. He had blonde fur that shone like the sun. And even from the distance Santana could see his eyes were blue and deep like the ocean. The two wolves behind him were a lot smaller and less muscular. His wife had a fur similar to that of her husband and her eyes were brighter. The last of them was clearly a pup.

Her fur was long and wavy but looked like most blondes fur. Already her eyes shone like a crystal blue. Her form was very athletic for a pup. And she was definitely taller than Santana. Her eyes looked curious at her new pack members. The next moment the three of them dropped down. Their front legs were stretched out and their muzzles almost touched the ground.

It was tradition that new pack members had to bow to their Alpha as a sign of loyalty. They stayed like this for a few moments then it was time for the others to bow. They all lined up and bowed their heads. Only their heads. With the ruffled fur, kinked ears and sticks stuck to their furs they made a terrible first impression. At least Santana thought they did. Her anger somehow had subsided due to her friends and she totally forgot that she actually wanted to look pretty pissed. Slowly the trio made its way over to the group.

"_Nice to see you again, Mr. Lopez." _ Sounded a rich and deep voice in Santana's head.

Seemed like they really were part of the pack already. No mindreading without being in a pack. Angelo shook his head:" _I already told you to call me Angelo. We're one pack now. One family." _

The blonde wolf nodded and the Alpha continued:

" _You already met my wife Maria. Santana come here. This is my daughter, Santana." _

He proudly nodded towards the girl which now stood between her parents and eyed the newcomer. Angelo nodded towards the remaining wolves:

" _These are her friends. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, they became adults half a year ago."_

He pointed towards the two girls which stood closely together. The he tilted his head towards the boys:

" _These are Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman. Together with my daughter they are the remaining pups in our pack_."

The three blondes eyed them curiously then the male directed his speech towards Santana and her friends_:_

" _My name is Milan; this is my wife Saar and my daughter Brittany. She'll become an adult too tomorrow. Please be nice to her." _

Angelo turned towards the pups:"_ We have something to discuss with the Pierce. Santana I don't need to remember you of the order?" _ Santana growled but nodded her head.

Then the four adults left the kids alone. Brittany shuffled with her paws while she looked at her hopefully new friends. Excitement and nervousness shone in her black blue eyes.

"_Hi." _ She said softly.

Puck was the first to answer:" _Yo! I know Angelo introduced me as Noah but everyone calls me Puck." _ He said happily.

"_Nice to meet you, Puck." _ Brittany said shyly.

Puck sniggered thinking that it would be a piece of cake to get this girl into his bed. Brittany didn't seem to have heard what he thought but Santana and Quinn did and simultaneously punched him on the head. Puck whined and Brittany looked confused.

"_He's a douchebag. Believe me_." Quinn smiled.

Brittany smiled, too. Despite the fact that Santana thought she still should feel angry she had to admit it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She thought this a lot more silent than Puck because no one needed to know.

"_Well I know you already heard that but I'm Quinn and this is my mate Rachel_." The blonde said.

Patiently she waited for a response from the other blonde. Same sex imprintment wasn't really uncommon in the wolf culture but Quinn didn't know how the European handled the matter. She was surprised when Brittany barked happily and hopped up and down:

" _Wow. Quinn, Rachel that's so cool! How long are you together? I didn't found my mate, yet." _She added sadly hanging her head. Quinn and Rachel were clearly relieved that the new girl had no problem with them being together.

"_Don't worry Brittany. Neither I nor Puck nor Santana found their mate either. I'm Kurt by the way and seeing that you have no problem with Faberry here I'll better tell you right now. I'm gay, too." _ He smiled shyly.

Santana snorted:" _Yeah if you see him in his human form for the first time you see it. He's gayer than Ian McKellen riding a unicorn." _

Brittany's smile grew even wider_:" I love unicorns! They're special and cute. And you're, too. You're all little unicorns." _She giggled_. _

For a split second everyone pictured themselves as unicorns then they all burst in a fit of laughter. Brittany cringed and bowed her head in embarrassment. In between laughter Santana said:" _Britt…you look like….ahahaha… someone stole…your candy…ahahaha." _

"_Uhm…it's just…I don't like being laughed_ _at_." She stuttered.

In her old pack Brittany wasn't only the youngest but everyone always teased and laughed at her for the things she said. She had hoped in her new pack things would be different but apparently the things she said were just too stupid. To her surprise Rachel said:

" _But Brittany we're laughing with you, not at you. I bet Quinn would make a lovely unicorn." _She smirked.

Still laughing Santana added:" _Yeah! Imagine PUCK!"_

Much to Puck's dismay everyone started laughing again. This time the newbie joined in. Puck playfully growled and pressed his torso to the ground:

" _All right newbie I'm so getting you for this!"_ then he leapt of the ground.

"_RUN, Britt!"_ Santana screeched while Puck and Brittany vanished into the forest.

Brittany's body was very slender but her long legs made her much faster than Puck. He chased her around the clearing shouting and barking for some time before he visibly fell behind and Brittany trotted back to her friends.

"_Wow…you're really fast Britt." _Santana said in awe_._ "_I was the fastest back in my old pack!"_ she proudly explained.

Santana didn't exactly know why but a large smile spread on her face. "_I can't believe I wanted to tear her into shreds just an hour ago. She's pretty cool actually…and cute." _Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that the others probably heard her. Carefully she watched her friends. Kurt, Rachel and Quinn lay in the grass and seemed to talk and Puck was nowhere to be seen. She shifted her gaze to Brittany and saw that the other girl looked rather shocked at her.

"_Oh fuck…she heard me_." Santana cursed.

Suddenly she saw a massive shadow behind Brittany and one moment later Puck emerged from the shadows ready to pounce on the oblivious blonde.

"_BRITT…behi…"_ Santana screamed but it was too late.

With a heavy _thud_ both wolves crashed to the floor. So hard that some sticks were tossed in the air due to the heavy impact. The mohawked wolf jumped of his prey:

"_YEAH! This is what you get for messing with the Puckasaurus." _

The next thing he knew was that one furious Santana Lopez was bearing her teeth at him:

" _I swear Puck; if you hurt her I'll ends you here and now!" _

"_Relax, Lopez. I bet she's fine." _

The boy cringed when he heard a small whimper.

"_I hope so!" _

Santana hissed before she dashed to where Brittany was still lying on the ground.

"_Britt? Hey…everything okay?" _Santana cooed_._

Kurt and the girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Santana being this soft with someone she knew for merely ten minutes was something totally new to them. Intrigued they all gathered around the groaning Dutch.

"_Heavy…_" she huffed. "_God he was heavy. He knocked all the air out of my lungs_." She huffed again.

"_Does it hurt anywhere?" _Santana asked worried_._

" _No, San. I'm fine. Thank you."_ Brittany smiled and nudged the Latina's muzzle with her one.

By the time Puck shuffled back to the group they were all looking at him. Santana was giving him her trademark death glare:

" Hey…uhm…I'm sorry Brittany. I didn't mend to hurt you." He looked down.

"Nah…it's okay. You just weigh like a ton of bricks and I couldn't breathe for a moment."

The girl smiled at him. "Yeah…pheew…sorry again."

Nervously he looked towards Santana but the Latina already looked at Brittany again.

"_Great. This girl seemed to be taken, too." _ The only other time he witnessed Santana looked this concern at someone was years ago when Pauli had fallen out of a tree and broke his leg. Suddenly Brittany's eyes lit up and she grinned:

" _How about a game of tug?" _

At first every looked dumbfounded but then they all grinned and Brittany leaped of the ground ready to chase them. Laughing they all spread into different directions. Santana sped into the dark forest knowing it inside out. The moon was bright and full in the sky and although Santana's eyes were better than any human eyes she was happy for the light it provided. She knew she was fast but she had seen Brittany run away from Puck at lightning speed.

Santana wasn't one who liked to loose so she sped up as she heard light footfalls behind her. Brittany was hot on her heels; she could almost sense the other girl behind her. While running like a mad man she turned her head to see that she was right. Brittany was right behind her and smiling widely. The wind ruffled her fur and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. For a moment Santana's heart sped up, her body slowed down and she missed a branch.

The next second she was crashing to the ground. She made some somersaults and stopped some feet away from where Brittany had stopped dead in her tracks. Panting heavily the Latina opened her eyes only to find Brittany staring down at her with concern in her blue eyes:

" _San? Are you all right?" _

Slowly Santana sat and shook her fur:

" _Of course! I just missed that stupid branch." _ She grunted.

Brittany giggled. Then it was silent around them and they only stared into each other's eyes. Santana was already loosing herself in Brittany's blue orbs. She couldn't imagine how beautiful they would be after tomorrow's ritual. Santana felt a pleasant shiver running through her body as she thought about it. Suddenly Brittany averted her eyes.

" _Uhm…San?" _

"_Yeah, Brit?"_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course. Anything."_

"_Well…why…why did you wanted to tear me to shreds?" _ The blonde stuttered.

Santana blushed and looked away_:" Ah…uhm…"_

"_Did…did I do something wrong?"_ Brittany asked timidly.

"_NO!" _Santana shouted.

Brittany looked unconvinced.

"_Ah…well. It's just that…I waited for tonight like…all my life. And now my dad rescheduled the ritual to tomorrow because of you and your family." _The Latina muttered_. _

"_Oh. I'm sorry, San. I didn't know. I'm really sorry."_

"_No…don't be. It was childish anyway. I was just so excited, you know?" _Santana gave her a small smile.

She didn't know why but she couldn't stay mad at Brittany for something that technically wasn't the girls fault anyway. Something about the blonde calmed all her nerves and made her giddy with excitement at the same time.

She felt drawn to Brittany in a way she couldn't describe. Like everything that mattered was revolving around the girl in front of her. She never had felt this connected with someone else in her entire life. Neither Quinn nor Puck and not even with Pauli. Santana's head was swirling with all this feelings but they didn't matter as long as Brittany was smiling so wide Santana feared her face would break. Eventually she said:

" I like you. So…it doesn't matter what I thought back then. I don't want to do it anymore."

Brittany nodded and she began to grin:

" I like you too, Sanny."

No one had called her that in two or three years and normally she would have snapped at any one who still called her that but coming from Brittany's mouth it sounded just right. They grinned at each other like fools until Angelo's voice broke their staring:

" _Girls? Where are you? Milan wants to go home now. You both have school tomorrow so get back here." _

"_In a sec', Papi." _

Santana responded and grinned mischievously at Brittany_. _

"_San?" _

The girl asked worriedly. Santana's grin widened as she lowered her torso on the ground.

"_San? What are you doing?"_

Brittany asked clearly confused now.

"_My turn!" _

The Latina growled before she leapt of the ground. Finally getting what the other girl mend Brittany barked playfully, spun around and ran as fast as she could back towards the clearing. They both burst through the thicket at the same tame laughing their heads off.

"_There you are ladies."_

Puck said while the girls came down from their height.

"_Where'd you run of to?" _he asked_. _

"_San ran into a tree." _

Brittany explained in a matter of fact tone. Puck looked confused Santana shocked:

" _What?" _

"_Oh no I didn't, sweet cheeks! Don't believe her!" _

Santana snapped but was smiling nonetheless_. _Brittany resumed to giggling.

"_All right. Well, I'm off now. There is some princess waiting for me to kick her ass." _

"_What? You have a princess in your house?"_

Brittany asked confused. Was Puck a prince? But shouldn't he save the princess then instead of kicking her ass?

"_He's talking about Mario Kart. Peach is a total bitch. I bet you lose."_ She explained and grinned.

"We'll see. See you in school tomorrow!" He winked and then ran off towards his home. The next to approach the pair were Quinn, Rachel and Kurt:

" _So…the almighty Santana Lopez lost in a game of tug?" _Rachel chuckled.

The girls looked at each other and then Brittany bumped their shoulders:

" _Gotcha_."

She grinned. Santana rolled her eyes while the others laughed.

"_Well my girl and I have some unfinished business to attend to. See you tomorrow_."

Quinn said while she affectionately rubbed her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"_Oh get a room you two!"_ Santana growled.

She really didn't need to see her friends getting their mack on. Seeing Quinn naked wouldn't be the problem but she didn't want to see a naked Rachel ever again. One week ago she had marched into the Fabray mansion.

She saw no one in the living room so she stalked off towards Quinn's room. Hearing the shower running she expected it to be Quinn so she opened the door and froze on the spot. Quinn had a big shower surrounded by walls made of glass. Santana experienced the see through effect first hand as she stared at one very naked Rachel Berry. Rachel had her back to the door:

" Baby, I said you're not allowed to…" She had turned around and screamed in an octave only Rachel could reach. Ten seconds later Quinn burst in her room her face red from anger and another ten seconds later Santana stood again in front of the Fabray mansion. She swore to herself to never step into Quinn's room without knocking ever again.

Shacking herself of the memory she grinned as the two girls vanished into the thicket. Last but not least was their average gay_:_

" _I'm off, too. I bet dad's going crazy at home. See you two." He chuckled and sped off." _ Only seconds later Santana's and Brittany's parents came into view:

" _Did you make some friends, honey?" _ Saar Pierce asked her daughter.

Brittany fiercely nodded her head:

" _Yeah! They're totally unicorn!" _ She exclaimed.

"_That's very niece. Tomorrow is your first day at school. Uhm…Santana?" Milan turned his gaze to the Latina. _

"_Yes, Mr. Pierce?" _

What could he possibly want from her?

"Please call me Milan. Like your father said we're all family. _I see you get along with my daughter very well and…sometimes she gets lost in places she's not familiar with. Could you keep an eye on her tomorrow?"_

"_DAD!"_ Brittany whined.

"_Of course I can." _ Santana answered proudly and stole a quick glance at a heavily blushing Brittany.

She had to admit it was pretty cute, even with the fur. She couldn't wait to see a blushing human Brittany.

"_All right_." Angelo declared.

"_Now that everything is settled we should go home Santana. You have school tomorrow, too and I don't wanna know what time it is. It was very nice to_ _meet you Saar and Milan. Brittany too of course. I can't wait for tomorrow when our babies become_ _adults_." Maria added.

"_I can't wait either_." Saar smiled.

"_The ritual is going to be around sun set_. _Make sure to be here, Brittany_." Angelo said.

Again the girl nodded. Then she turned to Santana as their parents already made their ways to their respectively homes.

"_Till tomorrow then?"_ she rubbed her muzzle with Santana's and her heart fluttered.

"_Yeah…tomorrow_." She whispered softly. With one last breath taking smile Brittany turned around and followed her parents. Santana shook her head at dashed home, too.

Later that night Santana lay in her bed her head consumed with thoughts of a blushing, human Brittany. Maybe her day hadn't been so bad at all and now she definitely had two things that made tomorrow unforgettable. Finally becoming an adult and meeting the blonde goddess in her human form.

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

The next morning Santana awoke before her alarm set off. The nervous and excited feeling in the pit of her stomach was even worse than yesterday. Though she didn't know whether it was because of Brittany or the ritual. When her alarm set of at 6:30 she jumped out of bed and went into her bathroom. After a nice long shower she put on her cheerios uniform, grabbed her bag and silently made her way down to the living room.

Her parents took a day off because the ritual. Last night they told their daughter that after the ritual a surprise would await the pups. Well soon to be adults. Santana had begged her parents to tell her what it was but her father just went to bed and her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek before she added in a sing-song voice**:**

" **Goodnight, honey. Can't wait for tomorrow**."

After two cups of coffee Santana left the house and sat down on the front steps. It was 7:35.

"_Damn it. I bet Quinn forgot that it's her turn today. Or she does some dirty stuff to Rachel again and is plain late." The brunette grumbled. _

_She jumped when she suddenly heard Quinn's voice:" The later. Sorry, San!"_

One minute later Quinn's Mini parked in front of Santana.

"_**I hope you didn't do it in the car**__." _ She hissed as she got in the passenger's seat.

"_**Don't worry. I would have been totally on time but Rach forgot some music sheets at home so I had to drop her of first." **_

"_**Oh…whatever." **_She grumbled again.

While they drove to school Santana played with the radio when suddenly Nicki Minaj's "HOV Lane" came on.

"_**Who the fuck is playing music like this at such a time**__?" _ Quinn asked as she looked skeptically at the radio.

"_**I don't care**_." Santana shrugged. _**"It's good for waking up!"**_ She grinned and turned the volume up. Both girls grinned as Santana began to dance in her seat.

OoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Ten minutes later Santana and Quinn stepped out of the car and onto the parking lot of WMHS. They spotted a very tired looking Puck near his red pick-up that looked like it was about to crumble into pieces at any moment. He wore a checkmate shirt, baggy jeans and well-worn Adidas.

Next to him stood a much more awake looking Kurt complaining that Puck should have used moisturizer in the morning. Puck merely groaned. Kurt wore tightfitting grey trousers, a white shirt and a nice vest above it. As the girls made their way over to the boys Quinn suddenly began to beam.

Santana followed her gaze and spotted Rachel skipping over to them. For once the girl wore something normal. A baby doll dress in a faint yellow. Santana swore she had seen it on Quinn some other day.

"**Quinn isn't that**…"

But Quinn was already at her girlfriend's side to give her a sweet kiss.

"_**I missed you, baby**__."_ She whispered.

Rachel smiled sweetly**:" We haven't seen each other for what? Half an hour?" **

Quinn shrugged and kissed her again.

Who was one whipped girlfriend? Yeah…

" **So…Santana where is Brittany?"** Kurt asked in his girlish voice. In a matter of seconds Santana's face fell.

"**Madre de dios! SHIT…Fuck!"** she screamed.

"**Wow…Are you on your period Lopez?" ** Puck asked while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"**Shut up! I bet Peach totally kicked your ass last night! And no I'm not." ** Santana hissed.

"**Then what's the problem, San?"** Quinn asked confused by her friend's sudden outburst.

"**It's just…I totally forgot to tell Britt where we meet every day…and at what time…and I don't have her number. Hell I don't even know how she looks in her human form!" ** Santana exclaimed.

Her friend's faces formed a perfect "o".

"**Don't worry, Santana. I'm sure she found her way to school." **Rachel tried to comfort the upset Latina.

"**Y****eah. I'm sure one of us is going to find her today."**Quinn added.

"**She looked pretty hot in her wolf form I'm sure I'll recognize her in her human form, too. The Puckasaurus knows what's good."**

Santana glared at him as he patted her shoulder.

"**We'll find her, San."** Kurt said softly.

Santana put a hand through her wavy dark locks and sighed:" **I hope so. I promised her yesterday that I would show her around."**

"**And that's exactly what you're going to do but now it's time for first period."**

Everybody groaned but followed Rachel into the main building of WMHS. Santana was lost in her thoughts hence she missed Puck and Kurt waving good-bye as they made their way to their English class and Rachel's parting kiss for Quinn as she sped to math. Santana and Quinn had biology. Their class room was at the other end of the building. Santana was still thinking how she was supposed to find Brittany, her head down and eyes trained to the floor. Suddenly she felt a faint brush on her right hand and everything stopped.

She neither heard Quinn talking nor saw her. She felt like even time stopped. The same unbearable heat that had coursed through her veins 12 years ago consumed her body. Everything in Santana compelled her to turn around. Not really trusting her movements because her legs felt like jelly, her head light and her heart running like she was on speed she very, very slowly turned around.

The first thing she saw was a pair of tattered blue Converse. Her eyes travelled up unbelievable long, toned legs. The person in front of her wore short hot pants and an oversized shirt that was tucked in her leather belt. On the front was duck dressed like a ninja.

Her eyes travelled further up and they widened as she realized an ample chest hidden beneath the shirt. The girl had a delicate collarbone and a fragile looking neck.

Her lips were pale her cheekbones a bit high. When Santana's eyes found the one's of the strange girl she instantly lost herself in them. They were crystal blue and looked like the deepest ocean and highest sky.

Images flooded Santana's head. The girl being still a baby, her first day in kindergarten, her first missing teeth, being teased by taller girls and crying. The girl riding a bicycle in a foreign country, her arms spread out and her long blonde hair flying in the wind a content smile playing around her lips.

In a matter of seconds Santana knew everything the girl had ever experienced. Breaking under the immense pressure of all the feelings and images Santana violently gasped. For some reason she couldn't tear her eyes away from those hypnotizing blue ones in front of her.

Everything for the rest of her life would revolve around these blue eyes. Making the person to whom they belonged laugh in good times and protect it in scary times and cry with it in bad times. Santana would love this person for the rest of her life.

Suddenly her bag crashed on the floor and she slowly made her way over to the stranger. She could hear Quinn's voice calling her name but it sounded so far, far away and she didn't care anyway. Stopping right in front of the girl she felt her breath hitch in her throat. The girl was smiling.

To Santana it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Hell it was the most fucking beautiful **thing** she had ever seen in her entire life. Slowly she raised a hand to cup the girl's cheek which instantly leaned into her touch. A fire with a whole new intensity spread from Santana's hand through her whole body. It pooled between her legs. Santana had to shiver violently and she saw the other girl shaking slightly.

Santana had absolutely no control over her body as her gaze flickered from the girl's eyes to her pale quivering lips and back again. Ever so slowly Santana tilted her head and leaned in. She saw the girl's eyes flutter close and as her heart sped away at an inhuman speed Santana's did, too.

Even if Santana wanted to stop she couldn't. She was drawn to the girl like a magnet. No power on earth could keep her away from the blonde right now. Right before their lips met Santana whispered

"**Brittany…" ** She was sure she heard her whisper back.

"**Santana."**

As their lips met the girls felt like they were ready to explode. Their bodies fitted perfectly together. Santana's hands tangled in Brittany's hair and Brittany's hands settled on the smaller girl's hips urging her even closer. Bodies flush against each other they shared the softest, sweetest kiss. Exploring each other's lips tasting the sweetness they found and savoring it forever. Brittany tasted like a rainbow. Unbelievable sweet. Santana tasted like the universe. Like the rain and the wind and fire. However those things tasted.

Feeling the need to taste even more of Santana Brittany let her tongue travel the Latina's upper lip. Soft but probing at the same time. Santana gasped due to the sudden sensation of Brittany sucking at her upper lip and in the next moment her tongue danced with Brittany's to a rhythm buried deep within them. Santana let out a small, desperate moan as Brittany's hands wandered up and down her back, finally resting on her ass.

Who knew the girl could be this bold?

Eventually they had to stop due to the lack of oxygen. Their foreheads pressed together and eyes locked they found everything they ever searched for in each other's eyes.

"**Hey**." Brittany whispered and smiled bright enough to illuminate the whole school.

A faint blush tainted her cheeks.

"**Hi."** Santana gasped.

The kiss had left her completely out of breath and unsteady on her feet. Brittany's strong arms around her waist were the only thing keeping her upright. Finally the world came crashing down on the girls. They heard the noises coming from the different classrooms, smelled the sweet spring air that wavered into the building through the opened doors and heard Quinn's rants:

" **What the hell are you doing, Santana!?"**

It was barely above a whisper but spoken with much force. Quinn looked totally shocked at her best friend and the strange girl. She knew Santana all her life and was pretty sure that the sexy Latina wasn't one to randomly kiss people she had never met before. When she was drunk and on a party and sexually frustrated. Yes.

But not sober at 8:10 am at school.

"**Santana!"** she hissed again.

Santana reluctantly tore her eyes away from Brittany and entangled herself from the blonde. Taking a firm hold of her new found mate's hand she said:" **Quinn. This is Brittany…and I think we just imprinted."**

Quinn Fabray's face was priceless.


	2. Imprinting

**Hey guys. First of all a big thank you towards the reviewers and the followers. You motivate me to keep the story going^^AND...caution spoiler: WE GOT ANOTHER BRITTANA KISS . I was so so so happy!  
**

**I'm very sorry that it took five days to update this sorry excuse of a chapter. I had to work and was pretty ill for a couple of days so, I'm sorry. The chapter isn't tha long and doesn't really has a plot but I have something in mind. I'm getting to it I promise! Who's the mysterious boy group? Who's the four eyed wolf that's trying to snatch Brit away from San? What's the big secret hidden in the girls? Well you get all the answers just be patient :] The next chapter will be all about the ritual and the surprise.  
**

**I hope I can satisfy you with this chapter. At least a bit. And now read, enjoy and review. :D**

**BOLT: Actual Talking**

_ITALIC: Mind Reading/ Talking_**  
**

_The rest: the story, ya know  
_

* * *

"…**I think we just imprinted."**

Quinn's mouth hung open and she stared at Santana like she grew a second head. A couple of times her mouth closed and opened again, no words coming out. Finally she stuttered:

"**Hi…Brittany**."

The girl waved her hand: "**Hi Quinn. Did you finish your business with Rachel last night**?" she asked innocently.

Santana sniggered and Quinn was a little confused, yet.

"**What?**" She stared blankly at them.

"**Your business with the dwarf." **Santana said and wiggled her eyebrows.

Finally some sense came back to the blonde: "**Oh…that. Yeah it was pretty satisfying."** She smirked as images of a moaning and withering Rachel entered her mind.

"**So…wow. You two really imprinted?"** Quinn asked and looked from Brittany to Santana. Both had huge grins plastered on their faces.

"**Definitely." **Santana said and squeezed Brittany's hand lightly.

"**It's not really that surprising, San. You should have seen yourself yesterday. You couldn't stop staring at Brittany."** Quinn chuckled.

Santana blushed as Brittany nudged her and said. "**Liked what you saw?"**

"**Anyone would stare at you. You're gorgeous!" ** Santana exclaimed.

"**Thanks, Sanny."** Her mate giggled and kissed her cheek.

"**When are you two going to tell the others?**" Quinn asked.

"**Hm…I don't know. As soon as possible?"** Santana looked at her girlfriend.

"**Of course we do! I want everyone to know that this smoking hot Latina is off the market." **Brittany grinned. Then she threw her arms around the smaller girl and engulfed her in a bear hug.

"**Whoa…Brit…put me down…put me down."** Santana squealed grinning from ear to ear.

"**You know I could watch you two all day. You're more entertaining than TV but I think we should go to class know."** Quinn said laughing at the scene in front of her.

Instantly Brittany began to pout and made huge puppy dog eyes:"** I don't want you to go, Sanny."**

"**I know, baby. I have to go, though. I bet Ms. Duncan is telling us that babies are brought by a stork again but if we don't go she gives us detention and then I miss cheerios and GLEE and can't spend time with you." **Santana smiled sadly and kissed Brittany's hand. Brittany staring at her with those huge blue eyes didn't make it easier for her.

"**It won't be long, okay? I meet you at lunch. What class do you have now by the way?**

"**Math?"** Brittany groaned.

"**Is your teacher's name Korky?" ** Quinn asked. Brittany shrugged:"** Yeah. Could be."**

"**His class room is just down the corridor. Just follow the voice."**

"**Oh. Okay. Thanks, Quinn."**

"**No problem but you really should let go of San now or we never make it to bio."** Quinn said and waved in the general direction of the class rooms. Brittany sulked. "**It won't be long, promise."** Santana said before she stood on her tip toes and gave her mate a peck on the lips.

When the girls fully let go of each other they suddenly felt strange and hollow inside.

Santana froze half way between her bag and Brittany. "**What's up, San?"** Quinn asked as she saw her friend didn't move one inch.

"**Britt? Do you feel that, too?" **the Latina asked her voice trembling.

The blonde nodded her head:" **Yeah. Sanny, it feels like something is missing."** Santana was sure if she made one more step away from her girlfriend she would physically feel the pain.

"**Oh no."** Quinn said. **"What? What is it?" ** Santana asked frantically. "**Is it possible that you two made a touching-connection?"** The Latina turned around and looked at her worried mate. Remembering the soft brush against her hand before the imprintment Santana nodded. Now she was sure it was Brittany's hand.

Quinn groaned:"** God…I really don't want to tell you this but…uhm…the first couple of days you will physically hurt if you don't touch." **

"**What?"** Santana screamed her head beet red. Brittany was blushing equally.

"**NO! God damn it. I don't mean you suffer if you don't have sex. Jesus, I meant touching in general." **Quinn explained throwing her hands up in frustration.

"**That's even worse."** Brittany mumbled.

"**Don't worry. You can learn how to handle a separation." **Quinn assured her upset friends.

"**We can't ditch, Sanny. It will only be worse in the end if you get detention."** Brittany said in a small voice. She felt as bad as Santana and barely managed to stand upright. This would be one hell of a first day at school.

"**I know." **Santana growled. Finally she picked her bag up and slung it over her shoulder. She straightened her shoulders and balled her hands into fists, preparing herself for what was to come.** S**lowly she made her way over to Quinn who looked pretty worried. When Santana stood in front of her she could see tears welling up in her friend's eyes.

The Latina didn't dare to turn around to look at Brittany. She knew her mate felt the same pain she did. And Santana was confident that if she did turn and saw the pain in those blue eyes she would definitely end up with detention. Everything in her told her turn around and run back into the blonde's arms but Santana stoically marched off towards the class rooms. Wincing with every step. Quinn stood in between the two girls and felt her heart breaking at how miserable her friends looked.

Finally Brittany turned around, too and stalked off towards her math class. Telling herself over and over again:"_ You see her at lunch…You see her at lunch…You see her at lunch." _ At least it was keeping her from crying. In the distance she heard a deep man's voice hollering through the corridor. She followed it just like Quinn told her.

Quinn watched Brittany's retreating form. She felt really bad for the two. That was the price one had to pay for mind-blowing sex. The first week was like hell if you didn't touch 24/7. Eventually Quinn sped after Santana who just reached the class room.

Santana ripped the door open barely keeping herself from breaking down. The beaked nosed Ms. Duncan tore her eyes away from the board where she just finished drawing a flower and a bee:

" **Ms. Lopez. Do you know what time it is?" **she said in a high and quivering voice. Santana didn't evenlook at her as she stumbled towards her seat. Slumping down on her chair she stared blankly in front of her. Seconds later Quinn rushed into the room. "**Ms. Fabray**." The teacher said indignant.

"**I'm very sorry Ms. Duncan. We….uh…got stuck in a traffic jam. Please spare us detention. Please. Coach Sylvester kills us if we don't come to practice today."** She lied.

Coach would definitely kill them if they missed practice but Quinn was more worried for her teacher's life. If Santana heard she got detention Quinn couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't rip her teacher's head off.

"**I swear, Ms. Fabray. This was the last time. Now, sit down."**

The blonde let out a sigh of relief as she sat down in the seat next to Santana. Secretly she knew her teacher said that because she didn't want to confront Coach Sylvester. The tall blonde who wore a tracking suit every day scared the crap out of most people. Ms. Duncan was one of them.

"_Maybe you can talk to her." _ Quinn said in her head. When she didn't get a response she tried again:

" _Santana." _Nothing.

"_SANTANA."_

"_Whoa…Quinn. What's the matter?" _ Santana looked at her with scrunched eyebrows.

Her friend rolled her eyes:"_ I just said that maybe you can talk to Brittany…you know like we do right now."_

Santana's eyes widened and a small smile formed on her lips. "_Thanks Quinn. Maybe it'll keep me from bursting into Korky's lesson and getting double detention."_ Quinn smiled. She could totally picture Santana busting his lesson. The fat math teacher had some serious anger issues and probably would keep Santana in school for the rest of the year.

"_No eavesdropping!"_ Santana looked at her friend with raised eyebrows.

"_Ugh…of course not. I think I ask Rachel about those music sheets._" She winked before she was gone into a conversation with her own girlfriend.

Despite the hollowness in Santana's chest she felt her heartbeat speed up as she rather thought than said:" _Brittany?" _

She got no response.

* * *

Brittany had barely made it to her class room. The pain from being separated from Santana was unbearable. As she opened the door and poked her head in, she saw a fat man with short curly hair and glasses shouting furiously at some student in the back row. His head was red like a tomato. Carefully Brittany closed the door. She thought maybe she could rob under the tables until she found an empty chair and no one would notice that she was half an hour late. She never found out if her plan might work because suddenly it was very quiet in the room and everybody stared at her.

"**Who the hell are you?"** the man asked.

"**Uhm…I'm Brittany S. Pierce. The new student."** She stuttered.

"**You're half an hour late."** He gave her a stern look. Ready to explode again.

"**I got lost."** The Dutch girl said.

Her teacher looked baffled for a moment before he said:

" **Whatever. I don't care. Take a seat with those other idiots."** Then he turned around and wrote an equation on the board. Everyone sniggered as Brittany searched for an empty seat. To her surprise a brunette girl in the second row waved her over. The next moment she recognized it was Rachel. She was happy that she knew at least one person in the class.

"**Hey Brittany." **Rachel smiled.

"**Uhm hey…Rachel."**

"**Quinn just told me you imprinted on Santana. I'm so, so happy for you."** She said grinning even wider.

"**What? How? You weren't with us when Santana and I imprinted. Or are you a ninja and hid in the shadows?"** Brittany asked curious.

"**Oh you. Of course I'm not. I can't believe that you don't know. She told me like…"**

"_This!" _ Rachel said but Brittany was sure her lips hadn't moved.

"_Brittany?"_ Rachel asked as she got no response from the blonde. The moment Brittany realized Rachel had spoken in her head, she jumped and send her bag in one big vault crashing to the floor.

Korky turned around:" **Pierce!"** he said in a warning voice.

"**Ah…sorry…Rachel…uhm… surprised me."**

Her teacher already turned around again.

"_I'm sorry Brittany. I didn't know you are not used to the mind reading." _ Rachel apologized

"_It's okay I guess. We just never really used it in the Netherlands. My mom always told me that she knew a wolf that completely stopped speaking due to the mind reading. I don't want to lose my voice so…I almost never do the mind reading." _ Brittany mumbled.

"_How was it to imprint?"_ Rachel asked curious.

"_Like magic."_ Brittany responded immediately remembering how hard her heart had been beating in her chest. "_How was it for you?_"

"_Pretty surprising actually." _ Rachel answered as she remembered her own imprintingon Quinn.

"_Why?"_ Brittany asked.

"_Until that day I was convinced that Quinn hated me but now she loves me and I don't care anymore." _ Rachel gave her a 1000-Watt smile.

"_Did it also hurt that much when you were separated from Quinn?" _ The blonde asked in a trembling voice.

"_Uhm…no. You and Santana have a touching-connection I guess?"_ After the blonde nodded she continued:"_ I'm really sorry for you two. I can't even imagine how much it hurts right now." _ She softly rubbed her hand up and down Brittany's arm.

"_No…I guess you can't."_ The blonde smiled sadly.

Thinking about a way to cheer the blonde up Rachel remembered something:"_ Did you know that mates with a touching-connection have the most amazing sex?"_

While imagining Santana and her having sex Brittany felt her face heat up and started to giggle. The blonde could totally picture her pale hands running over tanned abs and loosing themselves in dark locks.

The two girls grinned at each other when suddenly Rachel's eyebrows shot up:

"_Looks like Quinn wants to chat a bit." _ She explained before she turned her head and feigned listening to Korky. Her dreamy gaze totally betrayed her. Brittany thought what her teacher was telling her was super confusing so she started to balance her chair on only two legs. It would keep her occupied for the remaining five minutes of the lesson.

When she heard Santana's voice loud and clear in her head Brittany totally lost it again. This time her hands lost contact with the table and she leaned back too far. The next moment her head hit the floor and her feet almost knocked over the table.

While her whole class was laughing again and her teacher shouting something, Brittany picked herself of the floor. She was about to sit down when Korky hollered:

"** Leave it, Pierce. The lesson is over anyway but I swear if every lesson is like this you will either do this class again next year or search for a new teacher."**

"**I'm very sorry. It won't happen again."** Brittany cringed as she gathered her things.

She quickly glanced on her schedule. Next up was PE. This morning she had crossed the football field and spotted the gym. She could make it on time. She waved good-bye to Rachel and told her they'd probably see each other at lunch.

Making her way through the school building Brittany finally found the time to talk to her girlfriend:

"_Hey, San."_

* * *

Santana was pretty upset that Brittany didn't answer. Maybe their connection wasn't as strong as she thought. The pain was now throbbing through her body with every heartbeat but somehow she managed to make her way through the halls of WMHS to her next class. She stopped in front of her locker to get her Spanish book when she suddenly heard a voice in her head:"

"_Hey, San."_

Santana was happy that her head was currently buried in her locker so no one saw her grinning like an idiot.

"_Hey, baby. I thought you'd never answer."_

"_Ugh…I'm very sorry, Sanny. When I heard your voice I was just super surprised and I kind of fell of my chair."_ Brittany said embarrassed.

"_Are you okay?"_ Santana asked concern.

"_Yeah. Don't worry. It was just a bump to the head. How are you feeling?"_ her girlfriend asked.

"_Like total shit! This really sucks, Brit" _Santana pouted. "_How are you?"_

"_Pretty much the same. I think it doesn't hurt so badly now that we're talking, though."_

Indeed, Santana recognized the throbbing was less painful now:"_ Seems you're right. You little genius."_ Santana chuckled.

She heard Brittany laugh and her smile grew even wider:

"_But San. Uhm…we can't talk for that long." _Brittany said sadly.

Instantly Santana's face fell. "_Why?"_

"_I have PE now and I can't think and do sports at the same time. I get confused."_ Brittany explained.

"_Oh. Well, afterwards we have four more lessons until lunch. We can talk then, right?"_ Santana asked hopefully. She didn't want her mate to end up on the floor again because she got hit by a ball. Or something like that.

"_Of course we can, babe." _ Brittany smirked. When she entered the girl's locker room in the gym her eyes suddenly widened. In front of her stood at least fifteen girls in different states of undress.

"_Wow…The girls at this school are really hot." _ She gasped.

Santana stopped dead in her tracks:" _Britt?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You are so not checking them out, are you?" _ For a moment Santana's pain was forgotten as hot jealousy made its way through her veins. Brittany definitely wasn't allowed to check out other girls. Especially not when Santana wasn't around to kick their sorry asses and show her girlfriend what she would miss. If only one of those girls looked at Brittany the _wrong_ way she would let Auntie Snixx out of her cage.

"_Uhm…no."_ Brittany answered her eyes roaming the form of a girl that looked a lot like the Latina.

Suddenly Santana felt beneath the jealousy the faint feeling of lust. She knew it wasn't her own feeling. It was Brittany's. Her jealousy increased tenfold:

"_Brittany S. Pierce! As your mate and girlfriend I have the right to tell you that YOU are NOT allowed to stare at anyone else then ME!" _ She screamed in Brittany's head.

"_Oh Sanny. Are you jealous? I swear I only looked at her because she looks a lot like you." _ Brittany smiled. "_And I swear I'll never look at another girl ever again. I bet you look way better in your underwear anyway. Or without it." _She admitted that she was leering a bit at the other girl but she would never ever betray Santana.

"_I'm so not jealous!"_ Santana spat. She was blushing nonetheless.

"_Who are you trying to fool? I can feel it, baby, plus you're blushing." _ Brittany sniggered.

"_Maybe a little bit."_ Santana grumbled. This whole sharing-a-body-thing was definitely unfair. Thinking about it she probably would stare at someone that resembled Brittany, too.

"_I totally heard that Santana Lopez and as your mate and girlfriend I declare that YOU are NOT allowed to look at anyone else then ME." _She said meaning it only half as serious as Santana did. She already had a feeling that the Latina wouldn't betray her. Just like she wouldn't do it to her. This was one of the advantages of imprintment. No betraying each other.

"_I can't wait to see you naked. See you at lunch." _Brittany husked before she followed the other girls into the gym.

Santana's jealousy was totally out of the window after Brittany's words. The Dutch seemed to have some magic powers because she could reduce the HBIC of McKinley into a stammering blushing mess in a matter of seconds. Her head was red like a tomato as she entered her class room. She was surprised that only her teacher Mr. Schuster was already there:

"**Hey, Santana. Everything all right? You look like an over ripe cherry**." He said having his childish grin plastered on his face.

Seeing that no one else was in the room she responded with a grunt:" **Ugh…it's just a really stressing morning, Will." **She put her bag next to her table and hopped onto it facing her teacher**.**

"**Wanna talk about it?"** he asked leaning against the table in front of her.

Santana thought that he would know about her and Brittany anyway by the end of the day. She could tell him now:" **It's just…ugh…you remember the Dutch family that moved here yesterday?"** she asked.

Will nodded his curly head:" **Yeah. I met Saar and Milan yesterday. Don't they have a daughter that's your age?"**

"**Yeah. Brittany…and…uhm…we imprinted this morning."** Santana mumbled. She wasn't sure how her teacher would react. She remembered that Quinn's and Rachel's imprintment had caused some trouble in the pack. Rachel's dads were very happy for their daughter but Quinn's parents had thrown her out. For a week the blond had been living at Rachel's before her mother stood in front of the house one day sobbing and telling her daughter how sorry she was and that she was happy for her.

Santana remembered Will Schuster had been very supportive of the two girls. Nervously Santana raised her gaze from her fidgeting hands. Will was the first real adult to know about the imprintment of the two girls.

First he looked a bit baffled but then his grin was back and he engulfed Santana in a hug:" **I'm very, very happy for the two of you. I don't know your mate yet but I'm sure she's nice and good for your temper."**

Wiggling out of Will's embrace Santana sulked at him:" **What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**Oh you know. Maybe she can control some of your blow ups."** Will grinned remembering one day in GLEE club when he found Santana and Mercedes rolling on the floor engaged in a nasty cat fight. Both girls had wanted the same solo.

"**Whatever."** Santana waved him off. Suddenly she thought of something:" **Please don't tell our parents, Schue. We want to tell them ourselves."**

"**Of course I won't tell them, Santana. Your secret is safe with me."**

Santana smiled thankfully at him:

"**But when are you two telling it "officially"?" **he asked.

"**Uhm…I don't know." **Santana said truthfully. Brittany and she didn't really talk about it, yet. Santana wanted to tell her friends in GLEE and the rest of the pack…"**Probably after the ritual tonight. Or before. I don't know. I have to talk to Britt first."** She explained.

Will nodded his head in understanding. When the first students entered the room Santana hopped of the table and Schue withdrew to the board.

"_Don't chat with her. You know there's a quiz coming up."_ He said while cleaning the board.

Santana rolled her eyes:"_ I can't anyway. She has PE now and by the way, Schue, my Spanish is way better than yours anyway."_

"_Just saying."_ He said and winked at her before he started the lesson.

The lesson went by painfully slow for Santana. None of her friends were with her to chat and Brittany probably tried to survive in a game of Dodge Ball. The words coming out of Will's mouth were either pronounced wrong or, Santana was sure of it, made up. Four more lessons till lunch. She sighed.

When the bell finally rang Santana instantly started a new conversation with Brittany. It lasted until lunch. She asked Brittany how her first lesson with the beast was. Their PE teacher's name was Beiste and Santana thought the woman looked more like a man than a woman but she was nice and often hung out with Will and Holly. Brittany told her she indeed played Dodge Ball. She hit all the boys that leered at her and the girls that annoyed her straight in the face with one of the big red balls. Unfortunately one very persistent boy was on Brittany's own team. While everyone was throwing balls at each other she throw one with extra force straight at his balls. She was lucky because no one had seen her doing it. The boy went on his knees whimpering seconds after the ball connected with his most personal body part. Santana laughed her head off.

The following lessons the girls spend to get to know each other. While imprinting both had seen many memories of each other but there had been too many and the whole thing had barely took a minute. They forgot most of the things they had seen. Santana asked her mate how her life in the Netherlands had been and Brittany told she probably missed the wide plains and the ocean soon. She also told the Latina that some people were high all the time smoking weed like cigarettes. She would miss the high people, too. Santana assured her that weed existed in the USA, too.

They learned all the small things about each other. For example their favorite colors. Santana's was red and Brittany's blue. Their favorite music. Santana said Adele and Amy Winehouse but her taste was various. Brittany said she liked Rap and Reggae and basically everything she could dance to.

Santana learned that it was Brittany's favorite thing to do and Brittany learned that Santana's hidden passion was singing. The blonde asked what a GLEE club was. Santana was shocked for a moment but then explained. Brittany said that most schools in Europe didn't have so many clubs like high schools in the US did. When Brittany understood that a GLEE club was about singing and dancing she made Santana promise to sing for her one day.

"_You can tag along to todays practice. Most of the members are wolfs anyway. Our director Mr. Schuster is one, too."_

"_Only if you promise to sing." _ Brittany whined.

"_Only if you dance!"_ Santana countered.

"_Deal!"_

Santana told Brittany about their friends and her brother Pauli.

"_I swear one day he and Puck had climbed a tree in front of the girl's locker room. Pauli started high school three months before and Puck was still in junior high. They leaned too far forward and the branch broke. I don't know how Puck managed it but he didn't fell. Pauli fell all the way down and broke his leg. Today he's married. I bet you meet Emily today or tomorrow."_

Brittany laughed imagining a male version of Santana falling out of a tree.

"_Did he get punished?"_ Brittany managed between laughs.

"_Yeah. He got detention and was grounded for six weeks. Puck got away."_

For the last lesson they had to stop their conversation again. Santana had physics and it wasn't really her best subject. To make matters worse a quiz was coming around next week. She had to pay attention.

* * *

As the final bell rang Santana was the first to be out of the room. She had told Brittany were they would meet their friends and now she was sprinting like a mad man through the growing piles of students in the hall ways.

Finally she spotted a blonde in front of the cafeteria. She made sure it wasn't Quinn before she launched at the girl.

"**BRITTANY!"** she squealed. The other students thought Santana was probably on drugs.

In the last second the blond turned around, catching her crazy girlfriend in her strong arms and keeping them both barely from crashing to the ground. Santana pressed her face in the crook of Brittany's neck and inhaled deeply.

"**God this feels so good, Britt."** She moaned.

"**I missed you, too, Sanny." **Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. The pain they had felt all day was gone the moment they touched.

"**I think Quinn was right about that touching stuff."** The Latina mumbled. It just felt too good to be near her mate again. All the crap going on around her meant nothing to Santana. She felt so happy and protected and most of all loved in Brittany's arms.

"**She definitely was right."** Brittany said before she kissed the spot right behind Santana's ear. The girl moaned softly in her girlfriend's neck before she was settled on the ground again. Santana's arms were still tightly wrapped around Brittany's shoulders as she said in a husky voice:"** You better not do that again or I make you miss your lunch break."**

Brittany laughed as she softly entangled from the smaller girl:"** You better not. I'm hungry like a wolf."** She winked before she took Santana's hand and lead her into the cafeteria.

They stood in line and waited for their food. The whole times it was either their arms or legs that bumped together so they didn't lose the contact. Eventually they had their food and Brittany asked:

"**Care to tell me where our friends are? They need to protect me from abduction." **

Santana rolled her eyes in mock annoyance but guided her mate towards a big table. Soon Brittany spotted Puck and Kurt. Quinn and Rachel sat opposite of them and fed each other fries. There were other people, too that Brittany didn't know. There were two Asian kids who seemed to be a couple, too. One boy who looked like a teen Jesus another one that looked like a Leprechaun and a black girl who was a bit plump. Currently she was scolding Faberry**:**

**" Girls, I know you are doing it like rabbits when you're home but could you at least eat like normal people." **

Rachel turned around:" **Sorry, Mercedes."** She resumed to eating her own fries. Quinn was not amused.

As the two girls sat down next to Kurt and opposite of Mercedes and teen Jesus, Kurt began to jump in his seat:" **Oh my God. They just told me. I'm sooooooooo happy."** He said grinning like Christmas and Easter happened to be on the same day.

" **Want to hear the latest gossip?"** he asked Mercedes motioning towards Santana and Brittany.

Santana groaned. She thought that she could tell the others during GLEE but she knew it had to be now or Mercedes would go on a rampage. After all she was the queen of gossip at WMHS.

"_Is it a bad time to tell them? I think most of them are in GLEE anyway, right?"_ Brittany asked squeezing Santana's hand under the table.

"_Ugh…no. It's okay. Mercedes makes us spill anyway."_

In that moment the black girl looked at the two mates. She brought her hands together in a triangle form and raised one eyebrow:"** Spill, Satan. Who's the Blondie next to you?"**

"_See. I told ya." _

Santana sighed:"** All right bitches listen up. Some of you already know some of you don't. This is Brittany S. Pierce. She moved here from the Netherlands yesterday and…uhm…she's my girlfriend."** She brought their connected hands up from under the table and holding them up in between them.

Mercedes mouth hung open, teen Jesus's and Leprechaun's eyes bulged out of their sockets and team Asia smiled at them.

"**OMG. There is a god in the sky!"** Puck exclaimed before he bolted out of his seat and engulfed the two girls in a bone crushing hug.

Brittany giggled and Santana frantically punched his arm that was currently around her throat:

"**Puck…fuck…Puck…air. I need to fucking breath."** She gasped.

Eventually he led go of them and got back to his own seat. Quinn and Rachel just smiled at them.

"**Man…do they put something in the water here? You're the second gay couple and like five gays all together." ** Teen Jesus stuttered. Brittany looked worried over at Santana but the Latina munched on some fries clearly not distracted by the boy's words. Brittany's worries subsided as Quinn said:

" **Oh come on Joe you managed to like me and Rachel, too. You can do the same for Santana and Brittany."**

"**Of course. It just makes me think a lot. And by the way I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. My name is Joe Hart and sometimes I'm called "The Hair"." ** He winked at Brittany before he tossed his long dread locks. Brittany sighed relieved.

"**Nice to meet you, teen Jesus." ** She said.

First Joe looked confused but quickly put a smile on his face:" **That's a pretty cool nickname actually. You know all my dreads are named after a book from the bible."**

Everyone at the table laughed. "**Whatever. I'm Mercedes Jones. Please keep your girl on a leash she has the tendency to lung at other people's throats."** She winked.

Brittany grinned and showed Mercedes her hand that was still wrapped around Santana's:

"**I'll try my best."**

"**Hey, I'm not that bad!"** Santana protested while she munched on some fries.

"**Oh you are, Satan!"** Mercedes said before she popped a fry in her own mouth.

Santana was about to protest again when suddenly Brittany leaned in and kissed her. To Santana's disappoint it was pretty short. Leaning her forehead against the blonde's she asked: "**What was that for?"**

"**You had some ketchup on your upper lip."** Brittany chuckled.

"**Really?" **The Latina asked.

"**Yeah."**

"**Well, I think there's some more." ** Santana said leaning in again.

The kiss was soft and Brittany could taste the remains of ketchup on her girlfriend's lips. She smiled into the kiss pressing her lips harder against Santana's. Santana desperately wanted to deepen the kiss but just as her tongue was about to enter Brittany's awaiting mouth Mercedes interrupted them:

"**Holy mother of….Santana keep your tongue in your own mouth!"**

"**Ugh…wheezy…stop interrupting my sweat lady kisses." **She hissed and kissed Brittany again.

This time her tongue made it past Brittany's lips meeting her mate's halfway. They struggled against each other, probing and sucking. When Brittany tilted her head to get better access Mercedes interrupted them again:

"**Jesus those two are worse than Faberry!"**

Brittany had to giggle and broke the kiss.

"**Mercedes…"** Santana growled giving the other girl a death glare. When the Latina felt Brittany's hand dangerously high on her thigh her breath caught in her throat.

"**Stop being so mean, Sanny." ** Then she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "**I can do totally different things when we're home alone."** Santana groaned. "**You know how to make a girl hot and bothered."**

Brittany was munching happily on some fries:" **And who's the rest of you?"**

Team Asia answered first, the girl did:" **My name's Tina and this is my boyfriend Mike. He's the best dancer in GLEE club." ** The boy smiled politely at Brittany.

"**Prepare, Mike! My girl here will totally kick your ass in Glee."** Santana said and pointed her last fry at the boy.

"**What?"** Tina asked confused looking at the blonde.

"**Brittany is one hell of a dancer."** Santana declared gulping down the last fry.

"**You never saw me dance, San. How do you want to know?"** Brittany hissed in her ear.

"_Believe me baby I did. During the imprint. I don't remember much but what I saw was pretty damn awesome."_ She chuckled.

She cleaned her hand on a tissue before stretching it out towards Tina. "**Dance battle later in GLEE?"** she asked challenging. Tina accepted:"** You can bet on it!"**

Brittany and Mike looked helplessly at each other as their girlfriends set the fight. Knowing they couldn't change their minds they shrugged and smiled at each other. The whole table cheered as Brittany and Mike shook hands:" **It won't be easy."** He said.

"**I don't want it easy."** Brittany grinned.

After lunch Santana and Quinn had cheerios practice. Rachel tagged along anyway so Santana told Brittany she could, too. The others waved good-bye and telling each other they would see in GLEE.

While Quinn and Santana run laps around the football field to warm up with their other team members their girlfriends sat on the bleachers.

"**How are you feeling now, Brittany? Is the pain still bad?"** Rachel asked.

"**I think being separated for most of the day helped a bit. It's still there but not as bad as in the first lesson." **Brittany explained her eyes glued to Santana's body.

Suddenly a tall blond woman appeared on the field with a megaphone shouting at the girls:

"**God even my granny in a wheelchair would be faster than you lazy girls calling themselves cheerios!" **she hollered.

"**Who's that?"** Brittany asked pointing at the woman wearing a neon blue track suit.

Currently she was shouting some more.

"**That's Coach Sylvester."** Rachel said in a matter of fact tone.

"**She seems pretty mean."** Brittany said as she watched the cheerios building a pyramid.

"**Believe me. She is! She's like the devil's right hand. The last years she tried to destroy GLEE club and was always bickering with Will."** Rachel told the blonde.

"**Oh."**

"**One time she made Santana burn a piano because she told her to do it."**

Brittany was shocked. Why the hell would her girlfriend do something like that?

"**Why?"**

"**Oh…you don't know the old Santana. She was really scared for her reputation. Always being bitchy and cold towards anyone. She can be pretty sweet and caring, too, though. She especially is around you." **Rachel grinned at her.

"**Do you think her reputation still means much to her?"** Brittany asked worried. She knew that it wasn't that good for her girlfriend's reputation to date another girl. She didn't want Santana to give up anything for her.

"**Nah…She changed since she is in GLEE. And now she found you. You know I saw you two kissing in the cafeteria. She would never have done that if her reputation was still that important to her."** Rachel put a reassuring hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"**Thanks Rachel. I don't want her to change for me." **Brittany mumbled.

"**She isn't, Brittany. Believe me she's finally being herself." **Rachel said before she turned her attention back towards the girls on the football field which were currently doing a pyramid. Again.

"**How often do they have to do this?"** Brittany asked confused. By now it was the fifth pyramid they watched.

"**Until Sue is satisfied. But I like to watch Quinn when she does this. She looks so concentrated and sexy."** Rachel sniggered.

Brittany stared at her own girlfriend. Rachel was definitely right. Due to their wolf senses the girls saw everything their mates did. Brittany saw Santana's muscles contract when she did a back flip saw the sweat collecting in her cleavage when she stood at the top of the pyramid and saw her groan in frustration when Coach told them to do the pyramid yet again.

It turned Brittany on immensely.

"**Rachel?"** Brittany asked her voice barely over a whisper.

"**Hm?" ** The brunette hummed.

"**Do you feel the same I do?"** Brittany asked in a husk.

"**You mean hot and bothered?"** Rachel said her eyes never leaving Quinn's body.

_Yeah._ That was definitely the way Brittany was feeling.

The rest of the practice the two girls sat on the bleachers barely holding it together. When Sue finally hollered through her megaphone that practice was over the two girls skipped down the bleachers towards their girlfriends. Taking two steps at a time.

Brittany was the first to reach the football field and her mate. She crashed right into Santana's body, dipping her head down and crushing their lips together. When Santana squealed in surprise Brittany shoved her tongue down the other girl's throat. She retreated seconds later holding a panting Santana in her arms.

"**So…fucking…hot!"** she mumbled latching onto her girlfriend's neck, tasting the salt there.

"**Brit…" ** Santana moaned tilting her head back. "**Britt…I need…to…Oh my God." ** She whimpered when Brittany bit into her neck, licking the spot softly only seconds afterwards.

"**God Britt! I would totally do you on the field but I really need to shower right now."** The Latina moaned as her girlfriend stopped her assault.

Quinn and Rachel seemed to be engaged in an equal heavy make out session when Santana grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her off towards the showers in an inhuman speed.

"**See you in GLEE." **Rachel shouted after her girlfriend.

"**Come on I'll show you the choir room."** Rachel said happily as she bounced off towards the main building. Brittany trailed behind preparing herself for the dance battle and trying to forget the feeling of Santana's lips against her own.

* * *

Five minutes later both girls were seated in chairs in the choir room. Everyone else was already there. Puck and Kurt. Team Asia, Teen Jesus and the Leprechaun. Brittany somehow missed his name during lunch. The only ones that were still missing were Quinn, Santana and Mr. Schuster.

Another five minutes later Quinn and Santana burst through the door grinning like maniacs and sitting near their girlfriends. Seconds later Mr. Schuster burst through the door looking like he was in a hurry:

"**Listen up, kids. I know regionals are around the corner and we have this super mysterious boy group up against us…" ** He wrote the words "_Wolf Club" on _the white board. Every wolf looked at each other in the small choir room. "**But…" **their teacher continued, "**I have a really important date with Holly now so I have to ditch. I'm really, really sorry!" **he looked genuine sorry.

Suddenly all the wolves heard his voice inside their heads:"_ This is about the ritual, pups. Please keep the other members calm." _ He instructed them before he was out of the room again.

"**What the hell was that?"** Mercedes asked looking at the other members of the _New Directions_.

"**Well it seems that Mr. Schue has a serious date right now. We should go home." **Rachel said.

Everyone in the room that was human looked at Rachel like she was an alien.

"**Who are you and what did you do to Rachel Berry?"** Tina asked shocked. Normally Rachel would have gone into frenzy about Will's behavior telling them to do anything but going home.

"_Very subtle, Berry."_ Santana snorted.

"_Shut up!"_ Quinn answered.

"**Well…it seems that Mr. Schuster has a very important date now and we should not disturb him now. Regionals are away four weeks anyway so no reason to panic right now." ** Rachel explained clapping her hands together. She really, really needed to get out of the choir room and into an empty room with Quinn. Right now.

Most of the non-wolves looked rather shocked still but gathered their things and left the choir room. Tina stopped in front of Santana her hands on her hips:

" **We'll do this dance battle next time I guess. But don't think I'll forget about it." ** She said before she followed Mike who seconds ago gave Brittany a "Thumps up".

"**You can bet on it!"** Santana shouted after her.

Now only the pups were left in the room and Quinn and Rachel.

"**Everyone excited about the ritual tonight?"** Puck asked.

They all whooped and cheered. Of course they were. Together they made their way to the parking lot telling each other they meet at the ritual.

After Puck and Kurt drove off it was just the girls. As they climbed into Quinn's Mini Quinn asked:

"**And where can I take you to?"**

Santana buried her head in Brittany's lap and mumbled something incoherent. Santana and Brittany were sitting in the backseats and Santana was draped halfway over her girlfriend which played with the locks that managed to escape the Latina's high ponytail.

"**I guess to mine. I wanna tell my parents first. It's already so late and we have to tell San's parents too and get ready for the ritual."** Brittany explained.

Quinn sped off towards the Pierce household with Brittany's instructions and Santigold's "GO!" blasting from the speakers. Ten minutes later the car halted in front of a small row house.

Brittany and Santana got out and waved good-bye to their friends. Hands clasped together they entered the house.

Boxes were scattered everywhere and the only real furniture Santana spotted was a deep red couch. "**I'm sorry. We didn't manage to unpack much yesterday. Most of our stuff is still in the back yard."**

Brittany explained embarrassed. She positioned her girlfriend on the couch before she searched for her parents. Half an hour later both girls stood in front of the row house again.

Talking to Brittany's parents had been surprisingly easy. Both of them were very happy that their daughter imprinted already plus to an Alpha's daughter. Saar had started to cry and engulfed both girls in a hug. Moments later Milan had thrown his large arms around the three women and almost crushed them. He was just too happy.

Santana and Brittany explained their connection and got the Pierce okay that Brittany could sleep at Santana's after the ritual.

"**If you sleep at all."** Saar had winked at them. Both girls looked confused at each other but then shrugged. The next moment Milan shoved a large bag into his daughter's arms explaining that it was her dress for the ritual and that they should hurry.

"**It's almost around sunset and I'm sure Santana's parents will be as happy as we are that you two imprinted."**

Then he threw car keys at his daughter telling her they would be faster if she just took them and hurried over towards Santana's. Saar and Milan kissed their daughter on the cheek before they shoved the two girls out of the door telling them they would see each other at the ritual.

Brittany and Santana looked dumbfounded at each other before they hopped into the Pierce's little red Opel and sped off towards the Lopez household.

* * *

Angelo Lopez was smoking a cigar on the terrace and Maria was sewing a new shirt for Pauli when Santana and Brittany found them in the big house. The four of them settled in the living room. Maria and Angelo Lopez on one side and Brittany and Santana on the other side. They already suspected something was up and it was only confirmed as Brittany put an arm around a shaking Santana and ran soothing circles along her sides.

With a trembling voice Santana started:** "Mami…Papi. You remember Brittany?" ** She asked.

Both Lopez nodded. "**Well…uh…" ** Santana struggled with her words. Brittany put her other arm around Santana, too.

The Latina never imagined it would be this hard to tell her parents. Her abuela had raised her father in a very conservative way and sexuality was something that wasn't really discussed in the family.

Santana let out a final breath before she looked her parents straight in the eyes:"** Brittany and I imprinted this morning. I love her and she's my mate and girlfriend now."**

Angelo stood up from the couch instantly and Maria Lopez started to cry covering her mouth with her hand. Santana felt her heart break into a million pieces as she saw her parent's reaction and buried her head into Brittany's neck.

The next moment she felt a pair of different arms around her small frame and her mother's voice in her ear:"** Oh baby. I'm so happy. Please look at me."** Maria begged.

Santana turned around tears streaming down her face as she snuggled deeper into her girlfriend's arms. Maria put both of her hands on her daughter's cheeks whipping away the tears:" **Oh, Sanny. I'm so proud of you. It took so long for me and Angelo to find each other. I'm so happy that you found Brittany. Believe me I won't love you less. No matter what you are or who you love I'll always love you, mija."** Maria said in between tears of her own kissing her daughter's forehead.

"**Gracias, Mami."** Santana sniffled as she embraced her mother. Maria recognized Brittany's arms were still rapped around her daughter's waist in a protective way. This girl was definitely the right mate for her daughter. When mother and daughter retreated the trio looked at Angelo Lopez expectantly. The tall man was standing near the terrace looking into the slowly setting sun.

"**Papi?" **Santana asked in a trembling way.

When her father turned around he didn't look at her. To her surprise he looked straight into Brittany's blue eyes:"** I don't know if Santana told you but I was raised in a very old fashioned way with old fashioned morals." ** Santana felt Brittany's grip tighten around her waist.

"**I love my daughter and I will love her no matter whom she loves but if you ever break her heart I will break every single bone in your body."**

Santana was shivering at her father's words and worriedly looked at her mate. Again Brittany surprised her as she stared straight back into her father's dark eyes. In a calm voice she answered:

"**I'll never break your daughter's heart, Mr. Lopez. Either I would kill myself. I'll go to the end of the world to make her happy. I would kill for her and I would die for her." **Her tone made it clear to Angelo that everything the Dutch girl just said was coming straight from her heart and not one word was untrue.

"**I'll remember that, Brittany." ** He said sternly before his eyes softened. "**And now come here I want to congratulate my daughter for finding her soul mate."** He opened his arms.

Santana was the first of the couch skipping into her father's arms tagging Brittany along by the arm. Finally the three Lopez and Brittany stood wrapped up in each other's arms the setting sun illuminating their forms. After they let go of each other Angelo put an arm around his wife's shoulders looking proudly at his daughter. Brittany had resumed hugging Santana. Her arms wrapped around the Latina's waist again and her head rested on her mate's shoulder. The smaller girl immediately melted into the touch growling softly.

"**Now who is ready to become an adult?"** Angelo asked looking at his beaming daughter and her mate. Their faces were illuminated by the setting sun and he swore he never saw his daughter looking happier.

* * *

**AN: This is the edited version I messed the documents up last night I'm verry sorry and I really hope you liked the chapter and stay interested because this is the last chapter for 20 days. I'm off to America tomorrow on holidays and won't be able to update the whole time 'cause I'll only have an iPad. I hate them. I really do. If anyone know's if I can update with those stupid things please PM me. But I really hope i can give you a 30000+ words chapter or more chapters when I'm back. AAAAAAAAAAND...I will cry all night on tuesday...I can already feel it.**


	3. The Ritual

First of all: I really, really have to apologize to all of you that I couldn't keep my promise to update after twenty days! I'm feeling so bad right now :(

Second: Thanks again to all the followers and reviewers! Escpecially to **formerlyanonymousBK!** You made me so happy!

Third: I have some excuses why it took so long...I was in america and didn't really had time to write every day and after I came back I went on a trip with my family and somehow ended up with a kitten that takes pretty much of my time now and...this god dammit iPad I'm never gonna use one of those again. This program I wrote the chapter on put fucking (sorry) space signs between every single letter and I had to erase them all manual..it was the most boring thing I had to do ever and almost took a week...so again i'm very sorry and please don't be mad !

Well here's finally the new chapter I hope you are still there r&r and enjoy! The next one is about the regionals and the boygroup! I update as soon as I can! And of course **disclaimer! **I don't own anything except the stuff imade up...

Before I forget it...I always choose songs I find fitting for the atmosphere so I recommend to listen to them while reading the story and I know that sometimes it's too much work to open youtube or whatever and search them and i really wanted to give you the links but ff screwed me..sorry but please give it try..so finally I shut my rambling mouth!

**"Colors" by The Prodidgy**

**"Where is the love" by Delegation**

**"Get the party started" by Pink  
**

**"In to the night" by Chad Kroeger (from Nickelback) and Santana  
**

**"****I like it" by Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull**

**"Party Poison" by My Chemical Romance**

**"Hell" by Tegan&Sara**

**"He loves you" by The Pretty Reckless**

**"Club can't handle me" by Flo Rida**

**"Temperature" by Sean Paul**

"**International Love" by Pitbull and Chris Brown**

"**We found love" by Rihanna ans Calvin Harris  
**

"**Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake**

"**Maneater" by Nelly Furtado**

**"Boys and Girls" by Pixie Lott**

"**Hot in here" by Nelly**

* * *

"**So ****you're ready to become adults**?"  
Santana heard her father's voice echo in her head.  
That had been twenty minutes ago. Her mother had shoved her and Brittany up the stairs and in to Santana's room.  
"**You need to get ready ladies. A sunset isn't** **forever**." she said before she closed the door and left Brittany and her mate alone.

"**W o w . . . you could get the idea our parents are more excited than us**." Brittany chuckled before  
she spun around and admired her girlfriend's room.  
"**Oh my God. San, this is so beautiful**." the blonde exclaimed her eyes sparkling in a way Santana hadn't seen before. Like she was a child on Christmas unwrapping its first present.  
Santana looked sheepishly at Brittany. No one had ever looked at her room that way. No one had ever looked at her the way Brittany did.

Opposite her door were three large windows. In front of them was a bench were all the things a girl could own were scattered on. Cramped in a corner was a vanity with a large mirror and a chair in front of it. Make up articles lay in front of the mirror and some random clothes on the chair.

Horrified Santana spotted a black lacy bra poking out from underneath some jeans. She was sure it wasn't the time for Brittany to see her underwear already anywhere else than on Santana. She risked a quick glance towards her mate. Currently the blonde stared at the wall opposite from where Santana was standing right now. Quickly she tossed the arousing piece of lace under her bed. She definitely wanted to show Britt one day but not today.

When she turned around Brittany was still staring. Santana sneaked up on her and tentavely wrapped her arms around her waist. She rested her head between Brittany's shoulder blades knowing what her mate was staring at by heart.

"**You like it**?" she murmured.  
She had never really cared if anybody liked it but with the Dutch it was something different.  
Suddenly she felt soft hands resting above her own:  
"**Sanny, this is so incredible awesome**!"  
Santana merely shrugged but pressed her face deeper in Brittany's back:  
"**You really think so?"**  
"**Definitely**!" Brittany exclaimed as she spun around in her girlfriend's arms.  
She put her own hands on Santana's waist, lifted her up and kissed her.  
Santana felt instantly light headed as Brittany's lips touched her own. Hard and brave but without further intention than to show the Latina exactly how much she liked the wall.

At the respectively ends stood two massive speakers.  
In the middle Santana had somehow managed to spell the words "New Directions" out of photographs. The pictures showed the "New Directions" performing, on a party or hanging out together. There was a picture in which Rachel and Quinn kissed. One in which Puck took Santana on a piggyback ride. Some were only of Santana and Quinn smiling into the camera. In one Kurt was dressed like a girl with a wig on top.

The picture right in the middle showed the whole gang lined up and screaming into the camera. It was from last year when they lost "nationals" in New York. Despite the loosing and the screaming Santana remembered she had smiled like an idiot.

Around the pictures Santana had hung covers from all the songs the "New Directions" had been singing in the last three years. There was Adele, Barbara Streisand, Fleetwood Mac, Katy Perry, Michael Jackson, Amy Winehouse and many, many more. From floor to ceiling almost every spot was covered.

It was a beautiful way to show how much Santana loved her friends and Glee and music Brittany thought as she ended the kiss out of breath.

"**I want that one day a picture of us is hanging there, too**." she panted.  
"**Really**?" Santana asked with raised eyebrows. She already knew what she wanted.  
"**Don't you want a picture of us there**?" Brittany asked pouting.  
Santana thought it was just, too adorable. Still being caged in Brittany's strong arms she smiled and tightened her grip around the blonde's shoulders.  
"**You're one big dork Brittany**."  
Brittany looked at her in confusion.  
"**Of course I want a picture of us**." She leaned in again:  
"**I...just think that I...kiss...can't...kiss...wait...kiss...that long**." "Santana mumbled between kisses.  
"**Let's take a picture tonight**." she smiled and nudged her nose against Brittany's.  
"**All right**." the blonde answered.

For a couple of moments they only stared into each other's eyes before they remembered that there was a ritual they had to get ready for.  
"**I'm going first**!" Santana screeched before she bolted to her dresser.  
"**Wait. You're not allowed to look. It's a Surprise!"** Santana looked meaningful at her girlfriend her back pressed into the dresser.  
Brittany only winked before she put both of her hands above her eyes:  
"**Same goes for you**." she said before she flopped down on to the bed.  
Santana snuck into the bathroom and got ready at maximum speed.

She hopped into the shower, put only light make up on; this was no friggin' party she was going to after all. She liked her hair best when it fell around her shoulders in long curls. Still clad only in a towel Santana looked at her dress. It was in her favorite deep red and hugged her body in all the right places. It had two thin straps and the low cut made her cleavage look incredible. It ended somewhere between her thigh and hip.

It was Santana's mom who made her buy the dress. Months ago they had been to a fancy little store in one of the next towns. Santana wasn't sure something this fancy was the right thing for the ritual. Thinking it would be torn into shreds afterwards anyway.

But Maria Lopez could be very persistent if she wanted to. She told her daughter that many wolves that already reached their adulthood would come to watch. She was an Alpha's daughter so she had to look best. Santana thought about something totally different than looking good for her family when she finally gave in. She thought about Pauli's friends. His male friends.

Months ago all she wanted to do was to show off her body to get some boys that had more air in their heads than Puck to recognize her. Now all she wanted to do was to look good for her girlfriend.

Nervously the Latina ran her trembling hands over the smooth red dress. She let out a long breath, gulped and opened the door.  
She spotted Brittany standing next to her CD and Vinyl collection. She had some in her hands and hummed softly to whatever tune she was actually looking at. When Brittany heard the door open she turned around a smile already on her lips when the CDs suddenly crashed to the floor.

As Santana heard the sound of the CDs she nervously looked at the other girl. She felt panic rising in her chest when she gazed at Brittany's face. Her mate's crystal blue eyes were glazed over and huge and her mouth hung open slightly.  
Her hands buried painfully strong in her dress as the panic worsened.

What if Brittany didn't like the dress? What if she thought the dress didn't fit Santana? What if she thought Santana wasn't beautiful?

The panic and insecurity coming from Santana in waves finally pulled Brittany out of her stupor. For once the blonde had been totally stunned into silence.  
She could hear Santana doubting herself as she ever so slowly walked to her trembling girlfriend. Carefully she took hold of Santana's hands, squeezed them softly before she brought them to her lips and kissed them.

Santana looked from their joined hands into her eyes and Brittany thought she was going to drown in those swirling pools of chocolate brown. She freed one of her hands and stroked Santana's cheek.

"**Hey..."**  
"**Hey...Britt...I...I'm..."** Santana began to stutter. God she probably looked so stupid right now.  
Brittany's lips on her own stopped her train of thoughts.  
"**San**?"  
Santana looked at their hands.  
"**Santana look at me."** Brittany commanded and put two fingers under her girlfriend's chin softly lifting it up.

When finally blue met brown Brittany said in a low voice full of love:  
"**Santana you have to promise that you'll never again think that you're not beautiful. You are the most beautiful and gorgeous girl I know and believe me this dress looks totally stunning on you. I love** **you Santana and that will never change**."

"**Oh God..."**Santana sobbed as she threw her arms around Brittany and buried herself in everything her mate was. She felt Brittany running soothing circles on her back.

"**It's okay, baby**." she whispered in her ear.  
When Santana pulled back she whipped angry at her tears.

"**I'm sorry, Britt. It's just you're so incredible sweet and...and you said you loved me**."  
The girls knew that they did the second they imprinted but they hadn't said it out loud until now. It was all so overwhelming for Santana. The imprintment this morning, telling their friends, their parents who had reacted so differently and next was the ritual. It was almost too much for one day.

**"Of course I love you, silly**." Brittany gave her the biggest grin and a peck on the lips.  
Santana was in awe at how easy it seemed to be for her mate to cope with everything that happened today.  
Santana freed her hands out of Brittany's grasp before she cupped the other girl's face and whispered:

"**And I love you just the same, Brittany. I love you to the moon and back and I promise you I'll never let you go."  
**Brittany's grin grew even wider before their lips crashed together in a frantic and desperate way trying to tell the other just how much they really felt. Brittany moaned the moment her tongue met Santana's in a heated battle, one of her hands tangled in dark locks and the other one run over the smooth fabric of Santana's dress.  
In that moment Brittany realized she still had to change for the ritual.

"**Baby..."** she mumbled. "**San, we have to stop...the ritual...I need to change**."  
Santana groaned but let go nether less. She flopped onto the bed pretty much the same way Brittany had done 20 minutes ago. Then she remembered that she wanted to look good for at least one person so she sat in front of her vanity and brushed her hair.  
"**I'll be right back**." Brittany said before she kissed Santana's hair and vanished into the bathroom.  
Hell this was going to be a long night Santana thought as she heard the shower running and imagined a very naked Brittany under it.

She stared at her own reflection in the mirror. Seeing a faint blush on her cheeks and a smile playing around her lips the small Latina knew she had never been happier in her life than today.

When she remembered her father's face when she told him about the imprintment her smile faded. She had been so scared that he hated her for whom she loved. Hated her and didn't want her to be part of his pack and throw her out. If her abuela would still live she would have done exactly that.

Santana had loved her like no one else. Sometimes more than her parents but there were always things Santana couldn't tell. She wouldn't dare to.  
Her father had said it was all right and he was happy but Santana had a feeling that he hadn't really coped with it, yet. If it hadn't been for Brittany's arms that had kept her on the couch in her own little secure bubble Santana was sure she would have run. Santana was also sure now that her mate was by her side she would never run away from anything ever again.

The creaking of her bathroom door abruptly ended every thought in Santana's head. Slowly she rose from the chair and sat down onto her bed that was facing the bathroom and waited for her girlfriend to emerge.  
When Brittany finally stepped into the room Santana stopped breathing.

Brittany's dress ended right above her knees and was the same color as her eyes. Well not quite because Santana thought Brittany's eyes were unique. But the deep blue of the dress that reminded her of the ocean was one color in which her girlfriend's eyes sparkled sometimes.  
From chest to hip the dress was tight fitting then it was loose and wavy. When Santana's eyes reached Brittany's cleavage her mouth went dry and her pulse quickened. It wasn't as low as her own but didn't leave much to imagination.

Santana wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed. On the one hand she was happy that the boys wouldn't stare that much on the other hand she wouldn't have so much to stare herself.  
Then she remembered that this girl was indeed her girlfriend.

She was going to see her naked. Soon, she hoped. Brittany wore her hair similar to Santana's. It fell around her face in gentle waves.

Eventually their eyes locked. Santana detected mischievousness in those bottomless blue pools. Brittany wasn't as insecure as her. She looked good and she knew it and she knew that Santana did, too. Brittany asked nonetheless:  
"**Aaaaaaand? How do I look**?" She raised one eyebrow playfully, twirling on the spot.  
"**You look...wow**."  
"**That's all**?" Brittany giggled.  
"**You look absolutely stunning and incredible and every boy on earth will envy me that you're** **mine**." Santana said in a husky voice. She stepped closer to the blonde and put her arms back around Brittany's shoulders.

"**Is that better**?"

"**Much**." Brittany grinned.

In the moment they leaned in again the door burst open and Maria Lopez rushed into the room:  
"**Girls it is really time to..."** then she spotted her daughter in the middle of her room her lips only inches apart from her mate's. She instantly covered her eyes with one hand. She really didn't need to see her baby snogging with someone. Even if it was her mate.

After Pauli imprinted on Emily she had opened the door to his room without knocking one evening. Three seconds later had slammed it shut again wishing she had never opened it. There definitely were things a mother shouldn't witness.  
"**Now I know what takes you so long**."  
This seemed to finally snap her daughter out of her little world.  
**"Oh my God, mom. What the fuck are you doing? You can't come barging in my room whenever you like. Jesus...you...ugh...I can't believe it...and take that damn hand away." **Santana growled**.  
**Brittany looked very embarrassed at her feet and blushed:  
"**I'm very sorry, Mrs. Lopez**." she mumbled.  
Maria thought the girl looked really good in her dress and was very adorable when she blushed.

"**MOM? Stop ogling my girlfriend**!" her daughter screamed in her head. Ignoring her raging daughter she said:  
"**It's all right Brittany**." she calmed the blonde and winked. "**You don't have to worry and please call** **me Maria**." The girl nodded shyly.  
"**But we have to talk about some rules, girls. This door**," she pointed at Santana's bedroom door:  
"**Will stay open 24/7. Now that my baby is in a serious relationship we have to keep an eye on her**." she winked again at the two girls that looked more than unhappy.

"**Mom, you can't do that. It's just..."** she hold her breath:  
"**Unfair..."** she finally huffed.  
Brittany took Santana's hand and squeezed it softly.  
"**It'll be all right, Sanny**." she whispered. The next thing she said was so quiet that only Santana could hear it, despite her mother's wolf ears:  
"**We can do all the things we want at mine. My parents aren't there most of the day anyway and they** **don't care about closed doors**."  
Santana gulped before she glared at her mother one last time.  
"**Fine. No closed door**." she grumbled.

Her mother clapped her hands before she gripped both girls by the wrist:  
"**Excellent and now we have to hurry. Your father is pacing a hole in my lawn. By the way you look** **really, really beautiful tonight**." she said while she dragged the girls into the living room. "**Mom?** **Where are my shoes?"** Santana asked irritated as her mother didn't stop.  
"**Oh. Well, you don't need them anyway. Just go barefoot. It would be pretty difficult to walk with heels through the forest anyway."  
**

Santana rolled her eyes then grabbed Brittany's hand and the three women went into the garden where Angelo stood. His eyebrows were drawn together as he said:

"**Can we finally go? I was late to my last child's ritual. I didn't want it to happen again. Are you ready?"  
**Santana looked at Brittany and smiled. The grip on their hands tightened.

"**Yeah. We are**."

* * *

Angelo nodded and smiled a little as he looked at his daughter's hand. He was happy that she found Brittany. The girl seemed to be decent. He just had to get used to the fact that she wasn't a boy. As he marched off into the forest his wife next to him and the girls a little behind he thought he still had to do the "Parent Talk".  
The fact that Brittany was a girl didn't mean she would get a free pass with his little princess.

Suddenly he heard his wife's voice:  
"_Don't go too hard on them, Angelo. I know it is difficult for you but please this is our daughter. She deserves to be happy with whoever she chooses_."  
He rolled his eyes at her in mock annoyance:  
"_I know Maria. And I think Brittany is a good girl but we are still going to have that talk with her_."

"_Of course we are. In the end this relationship won't be that much different to any other_."  
Both adults turned their heads and watched the two girls that walked behind them, holding hands and being too excited to talk. In their dresses they would fit more into a prom than into a forest.

The clearing wasn't that far away from the Lopez house and before they knew it the four of them emerged out of the thicket.  
Santana glanced around and spotted her brother sitting together with some of his friends, Puck's dad and Burt Hummel. They all were in their wolf forms. Angelo and Maria had changed, too and trotted over to the Fabray's. The only ones to remain in their human forms were the pups and the elder that would conduct the ritual.

Santana felt Brittany poking her side as she pointed towards the opposite of the half circle where Puck and Kurt stood in their human forms and Rachel and Quinn sat in front of them in all their glory as wolves. Puck wore a nice white shirt and jeans. Kurt a tight fitting black one and tight fitting black trousers. Both were barefoot.  
As Brittany and Santana approached the Quartet Puck's jaw dropped:

"**You ladies are looking good tonight**." he grinned.  
"**Yeah we know**." Santana smirked.

She felt Brittany let go of her hand and saw her skipping towards Rachel. The Dutch bend down and began to softly scratch the brown wolf behind its ear:  
"**Hey, cutie**." she smiled.  
Rachel looked very satisfied as she barked happily.  
Suddenly Brittany felt something wet nudging her other hand.

It was Quinn's muzzle:  
"_If you are scratching her you can scratch me, too_." she grumbled and pressed her furry cheek further against the blonde's hand.  
Brittany only chuckled before she simultaneously scratched both wolves.  
Santana's heart melted.

"**She's really good for you**." Puck whispered as he put an arm around Santana.  
"**I know**." she whispered back**." I know. And I swear if one of Pauli's friends stares too long he'll end up without his head."  
**The next moment Kurt stood in front of them and looked pretty upset:  
"**Do you...maybe...know who the elder is that is turning us tonight**?"  
They glanced around the pack but spotted no elder.  
Puck stated the obvious:  
"**I don't see anyone anyway. Maybe they come right before the ritual**?" he looked quizzical at his friends.  
Santana shrugged.  
"**I don't know and I don't care. I just want for me and Britts to become adults tonight**."

She was just as nervous as her friends her heart pounding so loud she thought the others had to hear it. Of course she would never admit that to anyone.  
Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"**I was just asking. Aren't you nervous**?"  
Puck scuffed his feet in the loose earth:  
"**Ah...man I don't know. I mean we are becoming adults, that's pretty damn cool and...yeah I guess** **I'm too worked up to tell you something with more sense**."  
"**Are you ever saying something that makes sense?"** Santana asked playfully shoving him.  
"**Ouch...Santana that really hurt**." he feigned.

Then the three of them watched Brittany who seemed to have totally forgotten about the ritual. She was still engrossed in scratching the girls that by now were lying on their backs and wagging their tails.  
"**Did she forget what happens tonight**?" Puck asked.  
"**Probably**." Kurt answered. Santana punched them both.

Suddenly someone ignited a line of torches opposite the half circle made of wolves. They had been invisible before due to shadows in which they stood. All the older wolves began to stand and look meaningful. The sun almost vanished behind a line of trees illuminating the clearing in an unreal twilight.  
"**Oh my god, ladies. It's starting**." Kurt squealed.

Rachel and Quinn had dashed off towards a gap in the circle hoping no one had seen their childish behavior with Brittany. After all they were already adults. But who were they kidding. No wolf would ever turn down a treatment like that. Brittany finally realized what happened when her friends sped off. She spotted the torches and the serious faces.

Slowly she walked over to Santana and laced their fingers:  
"**Nervous**?" she asked.  
She could feel it running through the other girl's veins.  
"**A bit**." the Latina admitted. She squeezed Brittany's hand lightly.  
"**We will be awesome, Sanny. I promise**." Brittany said and gave the other girl a peck on the cheek.

"**And who is supporting me**?" Puck asked pouting. The two girls looked at each other before they both embraced the boy with the Mohawk. Somehow Brittany managed to grab Kurt's arm and then the four of them stood in the forest engulfed in a big group hug.  
"**Let's do this**." Santana said.

Puck was the first to go then Santana and Brittany holding hands and then Kurt. They lined up in front of the torches and waited for the elder to appear.  
Santana thought she waited for hours. Her ears registered every sound every rustle of leaves every whispered conversation but no steps. Maybe her heart was pounding to hard again. The air smelled like flowers and home and the sweet scent of Brittany.

She took deep breaths to calm her nerves but maybe the only thing that kept her from freaking out was Brittany's thump running soothing circles on the back of her hand.

After what felt like an eternity Santana finally spotted something moving in front of her. As the thing came nearer Santana could recognize it was a person wearing a long white gown. It was a tall woman with long black hair a long nose and gentle brown eyes. To Santana's surprise her father and Puck's father were walking a few steps behind her wearing deep blue gowns.

Her father carried a large goblet filled with a deep red liquid. Santana desperately hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. As its metallic smell reached her sensitive nose her eyes widened in horror. She had been right.  
This was blood.

Finally the trio came to a halt in front of the pups. Shit was going to get real.  
"**Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Maria Lopez and Noah Puckerman this is elder Corcoran**. **Please kneel down**." Puck's father instructed them. As on cue the four of them dropped on their right knee and suddenly things felt different.

They didn't hear anything, they didn't smell anything, and they didn't feel anything. The world around them was shut out. The only thing they registered was the rhythm of their hearts beating wildly in their chests.

Santana heard the blood rushing through her ears making her deaf for everything else. Her eyes were locked on a spot somewhere behind the torches. She was too nervous to actually look at something.  
She was summoned out of her stupor when the figure of her father appeared in front of her. She quickly glanced towards Puck. His face was a mask of nervousness his expression unreadable. Santana looked at the goblet her father hold.

"**Shit!**"

Just from looking at the deep red, slick substance the Latina felt nauseous. She gulped a couple of times before she looked at her father's eyes.  
"**Calm down Santana. Everyone had to do it. It makes you part of the pack. It's like a vow."**  
he said in a gentle voice passing her the goblet. Santana stared into it.  
"**Whose blood is this anyway**?" she asked disgusted.  
Her father only smiled:  
"**You don't wanna know**."  
"_One large gulp. One large gulp_." she thought as she put on a grim face and raised the goblet to her lips. Right before the red liquor touched her trembling lips she thought:  
"_Please don't make me puke_."  
Then she downed a mouthful.

Immediately her face scrunched up in disguise and her body recoiled as she thrust the goblet back in to her father's waiting hands.  
A shiver ran down her spine.  
With her teeth pressed tightly together she glanced to her left and right. Puck was down on all fours shivering and growling.

Brittany had just bravely downed her share and was now shaking her tall slender frame. Kurt looked worst of all. He was trembling and very, very pale. Sometimes he behaved more girlish than Santana. The Latina really hoped he wouldn't faint.

Suddenly something happened that made her forget all about the red headed boy.  
A fire with an intensity Santana had never heard of before erupted in her chest.

And everything was like twelve years ago again.  
The heat raged through her body burning everything in its way. Santana dropped to the ground just like Puck. Her fingers curled in the loose earth beneath her. She was gasping for air and every muscle in her body felt like it was going to be ripped apart.

Deep in her chest Santana began to growl. It didn't sound human. It sounded like an animal going insane.  
She pressed her hands flat on the ground and suddenly she felt herself change.  
It was nothing like any turning before.  
Shockwaves rippled from the tips of her fingers through her arms and chest and straight into her heart.

In her agony Santana managed to open her eyes and what she saw was the most magical thing she had ever witnessed.  
Her human shell was leaving her.  
Her skin cracked open into little sparkling dust being carried away by the wind. It started with her fingertips then it moved to her arms revealing the wolf underneath.  
She caught a glimpse of coal black fur and massive paws before she had to shut her eyes again.  
The pain was too intense.

Nonetheless she could feel the change. The little sparks flying around her and disappearing like stars into the night sky.  
She heard the elder chanting in a language that was older than civilization.  
Finally the sparks reached her shoulders, her chest and her heart.  
It was beating faster and stronger than ever before and Santana thought it would rip her chest apart.

Her growling got louder and transferred into an animalistic scream when her human shell was finally shed.  
Hot white pain exploded behind Santana's eyes, she felt her muzzle touch the wet grass beneath her.  
Then the pain was gone.  
Everything was gone except for a very satisfying warm feeling deep in her chest.  
She made it.

* * *

Finally she was an adult.  
Groaning and whimpering she opened her eyes.  
And was met with fur that was darker than the night. She raised her head and pushed her body off the ground.  
She was big. She could feel it.  
Her true wolf form was not even comparable to her pup form.  
She was taller, bigger and stronger. Santana felt her massive muscles ripple as she stood up.  
She looked down at herself seeing her fur was slightly curly and long. It was darker than any fur she had ever seen. Seeing her paws she was confident that she was definitely bigger than before but probably still smaller than Pauli. Her brother was just too big.

Eventually she raised her gaze and looked at her friends.  
Puck looked a little baffled as he examined himself.  
He was about the size of Pauli his fur the color of his hair. Surprisingly his Mohawk survived the turning. His fur was very short but starting from between his ears and running down his broad back was a line of hair that was slightly longer than the rest of his fur. His eyes were deep and brown and had the color of teddy fur. He was definitely unique.

Then she looked at Kurt.  
His fur was a nice rich red. Maybe the color of a dark rose. She wasn't sure. She just knew he looked stunning. His eyes were a mix of green and blue and silver and right above his forehead were normally his hair would be draped in an elegant wavy way was a little curl. Not a stupid baby curl of course and not as big as Elvis Presley's but it was there and it looked good.

His form was far from Puck's or Pauli's. He was rather small and slender but he could pull a good fight nonetheless. Maybe he was cunning and witty were Puck and Santana would lack imagination. Currently he was twirling on the spot trying to get as much of his new appearance as possible. He reminded Santana of a dog chasing its own tail. But Kurt was always aware of his appearance.  
Then finally she looked at Brittany.

Instantly her pulse quickened, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
In front of her stood a snow white wolf with eyes that shone in hundred different shades of blue.  
Again Santana forgot the world around her.  
Everything she was aware of was the beauty in front of her.  
The light of the moon reflected in her mate's fur making her shine like a foreign star. Brittany's fur was long and looked like freshly fallen snow contrasting with the darkness surrounding her. Her frame was tall and muscular but in a subtle way. Santana's heart swelled with love and pride.

Eventually their eyes locked and they slowly crossed the short distance between each other.  
"_Hi, beautiful_." Brittany whispered in Santana's head.  
"_Hey, gorgeous_." she answered.  
Softly they rubbed their muzzles together and caressed each other's furry cheeks.  
Basking in each other's presence.  
"_See. I told you we are going to be perfect_." Brittany grinned.

Santana was grinning from ear to ear and opened her mouth to answer but then the whole pack started to cheer and whoop for their newest additions.  
Kurt's and Brittany's cheeks were glowing pink and Puck and Santana were grinning like mad men.

Next they turned around. Knowing what was to come they bowed in front of their Alpha.  
Brittany's head bowed so low she swore she could hear the worms underneath her wriggling through the earth. She wondered what they would taste like.

When the four raised their heads again elder Corcoran, Angelo Lopez and Samuel Puckerman were in their wolf forms too. The young adults missed the surprised and slightly panicked glance they had shared a second ago. Now their faces were calm but there had to be a discussion about the sudden appearance of a coal black and snow white wolf in their pack. Not tonight though. Angelo had told the elder what the girls had gone through today.

Telling them what they were exactly might be too much for them. The leaders didn't need two rampaging wolves in their territory so they kept their mouths shut. There was always tomorrow to reveal the secret.

"_Very well. Now you are full members of Angelo's pack. Swear to always be loyal towards him and always follow his orders. Make the pack proud that you are a part of it."  
_The woman nodded her head in approval and the Quartet bowed again.  
"_We swear_." they said in unison.

Elder Corcoran nodded her head again before she turned around.  
Brittany thought for one moment her eyes locked with Puck's but she wasn't sure.  
Then she vanished the same way she had come.  
The next moment Brittany heard footfalls behind her and she had just enough time to turn around and see Rachel and Quinn dashing towards them.

Suddenly Brittany felt cool grass on her back and Rachel pouncing on her. The two girls had managed it to throw all of their friends to the ground in one big mess of tails and paws and laughter.

"_Oh my God! You did it! You finally did it_!" Rachel screeched as she hopped up and down on Kurt.  
"_You are looking so, so awesome, honey_!" Quinn smirked as she licked Santana's whole face.  
"_Urk...Quinn...stop it...its gross! Stop it_!" Santana was grinning just as much. She tried to wriggle out from under her friend but Quinn just kept pushing down.

Puck looked playfully at Brittany before he said:  
"_I bet I can beat you now Dutch girl_."  
Then he lunged for Brittany.  
Brittany pushed herself off the ground and sped away like a torpedo.  
"_You're not even close_." she shouted.  
He tried to chase her around the clearing but Brittany was fast as lightning and before he knew it they were tumbling and laughing and rolling together on the ground after Brittany had missed a loose stone. At least Puck was panting when they finally came to a stop in front of their friends.

Brittany looked like she hadn't run at all. Some of the older wolves shook their heads but most of the younger ones had smiles, grins or even smirks plastered on their faces.  
"_One day I'm going to get you, Brittany_." Puck grinned as he struggled to stand.

Brittany stuck out her tongue.  
"_In your dreams_!"  
"_You should stop chasing my girl anyway, Puckerman_." Santana said as she rubbed her head on her mate's shoulder.  
"_I think I would have to fear for my life if I would actually chase her. And I like my life_." Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows.  
Everyone was laughing.

When they came down from their high they noticed their parents came over to them. Pauli was with them, too and had a very proud look on his face.  
The group split up and somehow everyone ended up with his or her relatives.

Santana and her brother pressed their foreheads together:  
"_Hey munchkin_." he said his voice full of love.  
"_Hey, sockethair_." she said sheepishly.  
"_How did I look_?" she pressed her head under his chin.  
"_Oh you know for a second I thought you were going to puke but apart from that you looked pretty tough." _he chuckled_.  
_"_I so did not had to puke_!" Santana protested.  
"_Pff...Please_." Pauli snorted and rolled his eyes. He turned his head in the general direction of the other wolves that gathered around the four youngsters to congratulate them.

"_See Brad over there?"_he nodded towards a big young wolf. He had very short straw blonde fur and displayed his massive muscles. His biceps and triceps were so big she bet he couldn't let his arms hang loosely at his sides when he was human. Santana imagined he looked like a model out of an unknown magazine and rather dull. She locked eyes with her brother again:

"_The one that looks retarded_?"  
Pauli raised an eyebrow:  
"_Mentally_?"  
"_Yeah_." she said.  
"_Yeah_." he said.  
"_So what's up with him_?"  
"_He isn't half as cool as he pretends to be. He puked all over dad's shoes during our ritual_."

Santana really tried to hide her grin as Brad waltz next to them and headed off towards the Pierce trio. He flexed his muscles and flashed Brittany a toothy grin but the blonde didn't notice him. She was concentrated on giving her parents a good impression of her math teacher.

"_He's not trying to hit on Britt, is he_?" Santana asked with raised eyebrows.  
"_I think he does. He's too dumb to notice your death glare_." Pauli said nonchalant.  
Santana stuck to glaring. She wanted to yell at the boy but she was pretty convinced that Brittany could handle the situation herself.

She sat with Pauli on the soft grass and they watched the scene evolve in front of them. Brittany was still talking animatedly to her parents when Brad approached her from behind. The girl whirled around after he tapped her shoulder with his muzzle. First she looked baffled but after Brad told her something her expression quickly changed to one of annoyance. Brittany tilted her head said something and turned around again.

Milan and Saar looked very amused as their daughter continued to tell them about her day. Brad looked like someone had slapped him then a heavy blush crept up his cheeks. Santana waited for steam to come out of his cherry red ears. Quickly the blonde glanced around making sure no one had seen him failing so miserably.

When he spotted the Lopez siblings smirking at him he hurried back the way he came from.

The girl really was one wicked bitch. Right before he was out of ear shot he heard them laugh.

"_Your girlfriend really knows how to break a boy's heart_." Pauli chuckled. Santana stiffened at the word "girlfriend". She knew that her mother already loved Brittany; her dad seemed to come around but her brother? What did he thought?  
She shuffled with her paws before she looked at him.

"_Hey...uhm Pauli_?" she asked looking at the ground.  
"_What's up munchkin_?" he asked smiling.  
"_How do you...uhm...you know...feel about Britt and me_?" she asked timidly.  
"_Oh. That_." he said before his expression changed to one of deep concentration.

Santana felt like she was dying a thousand deaths as she waited for her brother to answer. She hoped desperately Pauli would be like their mom in this situation, too. Finally he smiled and said:  
"_You remember the night my ritual was?"_  
Santana nodded irritated.  
_"I told you that one day you're gonna beat us all. Look at you now. You are an adult with the right to become Alpha one day. You are exceptional beautiful and unique. And you already found your mate. For some members of the pack it took twenty years to find theirs. If the others weren't such wimps_ I'd _be able to tell you and Brittany more but well. Someone will tell you sooner or later_." he muttered the last part.  
"_What would you tell me_?" Santana asked sulking. She didn't like secrets.

"_Forget it. Point is you're wonderful Santana and you're my sister and I love you no matter_ _what_." he smiled gently.  
Santana blushed and she did forget. Too many things happened tonight.  
"_No need to worry. If someone ever says the wrong things towards you or Brittany I bet you either kill them with your vicious words or some heavy punch. In the end I'm more proud than worried. Brittany seems to be a very nice girl and by God she is beautiful. Although the most important thing is: Does she make you laugh? Happy? Does she make you feel loved? I know that you two only know each other for like one and a half days but imprinting is a funny business and that's the stuff that_ _matters_." He said in a serious voice.

Santana had to chuckle at how sweet her brother could be.  
"_You big softie_." she grinned "_But you're right. She does all those things. And the funny part is...I don't know...they just happen when she's around...without any effort." _she explained.  
Pauli nodded:" _Then I really don't have to worry. Don't you think it's time to introduce me then_?" he asked sweetly.  
If Santana had a palm in that moment she would have facepalmed herself.

"_You idiot_." she shook her head as they padded to the Pierce. "_Where are our parents by the way_?" Pauli shrugged.  
"_Maybe dad is changing_?"  
Suddenly he began to smile broadly.  
"_Hello there. I'm Santana's brother Pauli_."  
Brittany turned around was wagging her tail and her eyes were big:  
"_Hi Pauli. I'm Brittany S. Pierce. San already told me you're big but she never mentioned you're as big as a little mountain."  
_"_Brittany!_" he father shouted. "_Stop insulting the poor boy_."  
"_Oh I'm sorry Pauli. I didn't think about it. Was it insulting?"_ Brittany blushed heavily.  
"_Awww. Brittany it's all right. I am big that's true. You just have the balls to tell me. I know what San likes so much about you. You're really adorable when you blush."  
_Everyone looked stunned at the handsome wolf and Brittany's blush only increased.  
"_Oh come on! It's just the truth_." Pauli huffed.  
"_Yeah...well...I think...thanks Pauli_." the blonde girl was the first to get her speech back.  
"_If I wasn't head over heels for your sister I'd probably swoon. Now I only feel flattered_." Brittany winked then she sat next to Santana their sides touching.

Being separated didn't hurt that bad anymore. School had been really hard on them and Brittany hoped it was enough training for them to handle larger separations but now it just felt too good to touch her mate.

The small or now rather big Latina glared at her brother:  
"_I can't believe it! You're just like mom! You two are married for God's damned sake. So Stop. Saying. My. Mate. Is. Adorable!"_ she growled.  
The next moment Brittany was staring at her with huge puppy dog eyes and whined. Now that she was in her wolf form those were even more effective.  
"_Uhm...I mean of course you are baby. But I am the only one who's allowed to say that_." Santana mumbled and nudged their muzzles together.  
"_I think I can live with that_." Brittany hummed and resumed to cuddling.  
"_See she's doing it again! How can I resist_?" Pauli grinned.  
Santana shot him her trademark glare.  
"_All right, all right I surrender_." Pauli said in mock fear.  
"_Where's Emily anyway? Shouldn't she keep an eye on you_?" Santana asked pressing closer against her mate.  
"_You should know that she's not allowed to be here. I think she's helping Holly and Will to._.." suddenly he went mute.

The girls couldn't see it because they had their backs to Brittany's parents but Saar and Milan were giving Pauli their very own version of a death glare.  
"_You wanted to say_?" Santana raised an eyebrow. Her brother stopped unnaturally much in the middle of a sentence this night.  
"_Uh...yeah...she's helping them to..."_ he nervously glanced at the Dutch people.

Saar's glare made him understand that if he was going to spill he would be very, very sorry.  
"...to prepare dinner?" he finished.  
Milan rolled his eyes, Saar shook her head and the girls looked utterly confused.  
"_Why would she help them prepare dinner? She can't even cook. You're the cook_!" Santana asked irritated.

"_Ahhh..."_ Pauli thought frantic for a way to get out of this. He glanced around the clearing searching for someone or something that would distract the girls. He spotted nothing. But he was Pauli. He was cool and always found a way to turn horrible situations into something good for him.  
When he was about to give in and endure the torture of two very pissed parents he spotted his own parents coming out of the thicket.  
He sighed in relief.

"_Hey San, look who's over there_." He said being a bit too happy.  
The fair haired turned around but Santana still stared at Pauli for a second.  
"_You are going to tell me what you're hiding. I'll make you spill, trust Me_." then she turned, too.

Maria was first to approach them. She instantly engulfed the two girls in a wolf embrace.  
"_Come here you two. I'm so, so proud. You two look gorgeous and_..." she sighed.  
"_I'll just hug you a bit more_." The next moment Saar was with them and the two mothers cried a bit for the lost childhood of their daughter's.

"_It's okay Mami. It's not like I move out tomorrow. I mean we're still moving in_." Brittany said softly.  
"_I know, honey. But you're not my little baby anymore and...so many things are going to change_." Saar whined.  
"_You heard the woman. I wished you hadn't grown up that fast_." Maria sniffed.  
"_Oh mom_." Santana smiled sadly.

"_She didn't cry that much when it was my turn_." Pauli pointed out. "_Let them cry. Mothers and daughters have that special connection." _Milan said. His blue eyes softening while he looked at his family.

"_Maybe when this is over you should come with us. We could have a nice dinner or something. Now that our daughters are mates it wouldn't be better to get to know each other. I think we'll see each other plenty of times for the next thirty years or so."_ Angelo suggested  
"_And who is going to cook? I could do it. I was a chef in the Netherlands_."  
"_That's interesting. I am a cook, too. Only a hobby-cook though. Actually I'm a doctor_."  
"_You're kidding right? Seriously_?"  
The dark wolf nodded.  
"_Well then it's settled_." Milan smiled.

"_What's with me and Emily? We are not invited_?" Pauli sulked.  
"_You cooked enough today and you are going to keep an eye on the kids anyway_."

Angelo explained.  
"_You didn't mean that serious_." Pauli asked. He was no dammed babysitter.  
"_Come on Pauli. You're not as old as we are. Someone has to keep them from tearing the house down. You can take some of your friends with you. I bet you'll have fun, too."  
_

Pauli sulked some more but nodded his head in the end. Maybe it was going to be fun. Angelo and Milan looked at their children again. Their friends gathered around them again and they were chatting with broad smiles on their faces.

"_We should tell them_." the dark wolf said.  
"_We should_." the fair agreed.  
"_We could do it now?"_ the dark suggested.

"_It's about time_." the fair nodded.

"_Alpha first_." he added.  
"_Listen up, pups and grown-ups_." Angelo shouted over the noise of the gang.

They all turned their heads.

"_We're not pups anymore_!" someone shouted back.  
The Alpha cleared his throat:  
"_You probably know that you are currently the last pups of this pack and...well we thought that's a reason for you to celebrate. We as in your parents organized a little party for you."  
_Twelve pairs of eyes widened accommodated by huge smiles.  
The next moment they were all cheering and jumping and thanking their parents.  
"_Ehm...and where exactly_?" Rachel asked. "_We are not going to do it in the forest_?"  
"_No...you remember the house in the woods_?" Every pup's ears peaked up.  
"_What house? Isn't everything normally happening at Quinn's house_?" Puck asked confused.  
"_Well, not everything. Sometimes we like to actually live there_." Quinn explained grumbling.  
"_They made us promise that we don't tell anything until you're old enough_." Rachel cringed.  
Kurt, Puck and Santana were not amused.  
"_You could have told us_!" Kurt made a sour face.

"_Don't blame her Kurt. I bet she wanted to tell you_." Brittany said and looked at Rachel.  
The little brown wolf nodded its head eagerly.  
"_Of course we wanted to tell you. Idiots. You know how things are and we weren't there that often anyway."_ Quinn grumbled.  
"_You should forgive them, Sanny_." Brittany said making big eyes. Ugh...those eyes were going to be the death of Santana's dignity one day.  
The Latina sighed dramatically:" _Yeah...fine whatever. You're forgiven. Just a reminder for the future: No more secrets. We're family here."  
_"_Never thought you could be this whipped Lezbro_." Puck smirked.  
"_Shut it squirrel head_!" Santana hissed.  
Eventually Kurt said:" _Girls. In the end I have to agree with Satan here. We are family. No more_ _secrets! Promise_!" then he tried to look intimidating. He failed miserably but he was best friends with Rachel so she promised instantly. It took a jab to the ribs by the small brunette for Quinn to promise as well.

"_Everything settled now?_" Maria asked. The kids nodded.  
"_All right before you all speed off home there are some things we have to tell you_." The teens nodded but at least Santana and Quinn already thought about what to wear. Kurt probably did, too. Maria continued nonetheless_:" Normally tomorrow would be school for all of you but you're our last_ _pups. We make an exception. If someone asks why you were not in school we cover for you_."

Puck had thought about ditching anyway but now he was allowed to? His mouth hung open. This was indeed one awesome night.  
"_Everything will be already there. Emily, Holly and Will spend most of the day preparing the house so don't forget to thank them. "_Everyone nodded their heads.

"_In case you overdo anything Pauli and Emily will be there to kick your asses. I hope the house is still standing tomorrow!"_ Maria pointed out. When she raised an eyebrow at Puck and Santana everyone nodded their heads again.  
"_Why are you looking at me and not at the other ones_?" Puck muttered.  
"_Because I know you Noah Puckerman. Don't think I forgot that you burnt my flower bed when you tried to ignite Deo-spray with Pauli_." Puck's eyes widened at the memory of Maria Lopez then he blushed slightly.

"_Everyone understood what I said_?"  
"_Ugh...mom we are no kids anymore it'll be alrigh_t." Santana said a little annoyed.  
"_Well with you troublemakers one can never be sure_."

They all rolled their eyes. They weren't that bad.  
"_One more thing and then you can go. Don't forget to invite your friends form school. It is important for wolves to have normal relationships with humans." _Angelo declared.  
Santana huffed. They didn't really had friends at school except…  
"_How about the glee kids_?" Brittany suggested.

The other group members considered it. Mercedes and Tina were funny as shit when they were drunk and on this party was definitely booze. Either their parents had been so thoughtful or they would conquer a liquor store.  
"_Why not_?" Quinn said.

They all agreed. "_I'm going to call them when I'm home_." Rachel said.  
"_Then I'm going to pick everyone up. Need a ride too Pauli_?" Puck asked.  
"_Nah...I'll think I'll walk there. Emily is there anyway and I think she has some spare clothes for Me_." he grinned.  
Puck shrugged: "_Next time then_."  
"_You two_." Angelo nodded towards Quinn and Rachel. "_You still know how to get there_?" They looked at each other.  
Then they nodded.  
"_Perfec_t." Maria smiled. "_Well kids then it's time for you to get ready. Milan, Saar I assume you come with Brittany?"  
_"_Our car is parked at your house anyway. We'll come with you now then drive home, change and drop Brittany off. Then we finally have some time for ourselves." _Milan said already thinking about the best recipe for the famous Dutch Fla dessert.  
"_What do you mean by that_?" Both Brittany and Santana looked quizzical at their parents.  
"_Oh...well we are just having a nice dinner with the parents of our soon to be daughter-in-law."_ Maria said mischievously.  
"_MOM_!" Santana screeched clearly embarrassed. Brittany was equally red.  
"_They are embarrassed now but I think it won't take that long_." Kurt said grinning from ear to ear.  
"_I hope you're right you sweet boy_." Saar said smiling. Suddenly her eyes glazed over:" _Maria, imagine how wonderful it'll be to prepare the wedding._"  
Maria sighed. "_I hope they don't take too long_."  
"_You do remember that we can hear you_?" Brittany asked looking from one mother to the other.  
"_I wanna be bridesmaid_!" Kurt exclaimed wagging his tail.  
"_Yeah me too_." Puck said.  
The next moment everybody started laughing.

"_What?_" Puck asked puzzled.  
"_Noah, I think you mend groomsman or do you wanna wear a dress_?" Rachel asked still grinning.  
"_Oh uhm...I prefer a tux_." he mumbled.

"_I and Rachel are going to be bridesmaids of course. And Kurt you should be groomsman too or you have to wear a dress and I don't think you do cross-dressing."  
_Quinn said.  
"_I'm never allowed to be in the girls' team_!" Kurt huffed.  
"_By the way which one of you is going to be the groom anyway_?" Rachel asked and looked expectantly at the girls. Brittany seemed to actually think about it but Santana looked rather shocked.

"_I don't know_." Brittany shrugged. "_Maybe we'll roll a dice_."  
Santana finally found her voice again:  
"_You are unbelievable! You all are_!" she shouted then turned around and stomped off into the forest.

"_Santana_!" Brittany shouted but the coal black wolf had already vanished into the darkness. Taken aback the gang hung their heads.  
"_We're sorry Brittany_." Kurt mumbled.  
"_Why did she run away? Did I say something wrong? She looked so angry and...sad_." Brittany said sadly.  
Suddenly she felt Quinn beside her:  
"_Don't worry Brittany_." she said softly." _Santana doubt s herself pretty often. At least when it comes to the important things. She's probably just scared that she screws things up."  
_

"_But she can't. She could never do that_." Brittany whispered tears in her eyes. She could already feel her body responding to Santana's absence. With every second ticking by the urge to run after her got stronger_." You know that, honey. And we do too. But Santana needs to accept that. Even if we tell her over and over again she'll always doubt herself until she comes to understand the truth_." That was Kurt's voice at her other ear.  
"_What am I going to do now_?" Brittany asked distraught.  
"_Don't you already know that?_" Maria asked softly.

She knew how stubborn and difficult her daughter could be. Right now the Dutch was the only one to calm her down. "_We'll follow later_." Brittany nodded slowly then she looked at her friends.  
"_We'll pick you up and then have an awesome night_." Puck smiled encouragingly.  
"_Now go already_!" Quinn shouted.  
"_Thanks guys_." the blonde whispered before she sped into the forest. She followed her mate's heavy scent running faster than ever before.

* * *

Santana stumbled out of the thicket close to tears. Fear had driven her back home and now she collapsed on to the terrace. Somewhere between the clearing and the garden she had turned back into her human form. Not caring that she was butt naked. Frantically she groped for her cigarettes. Those idiots. They couldn't keep their mouths shut. They spilled her best kept secret. Finally she found the crumbled pack, lit a cigarette and inhaled a trembling breath.

All those "what ifs" rushed through her head making it spin. She desperately tried to calm her raging nerves and pounding heart. She finished her cigarette and lit another one. They all were joking. Joking over something that mends so much for the Latina. Something she wanted so desperately one day. Santana was so engaged in her nightmare that she didn't notice Brittany approaching her.

"**San**?" she said softly. Hearing her mate's voice Santana's head snapped up and tears sprung to her eyes. In front of her stood her girlfriend. Her hair ruffled by the wind, chewing nervously on her bottom lip and clad only in an oversized shirt from her dad. To Santana she looked breathtakingly beautiful and it made her heart ache even more that maybe this girl she loved so much didn't want to officially be her mate one day.  
A single tear slid down her cheek.

"**Oh, San**." Brittany whispered softly. She closed the remaining space between herself and her girlfriend and dropped to her knees. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Santana's ear then cupped her cheek.  
"**I'm here Santana. I'm not going anywhere**." she whispered before she kissed her mate's forehead.

The next moment Santana broke down. She threw her arms around Brittany's shoulders and cried her heart out. She could feel that she made Brittany's shirt wet, could taste the salt of her own tears on delicate skin and she hold on so tight that it probably hurt but those things didn't matter as Brittany put her own arms around her and lifted her in her lap. They just sat there and hold onto each other Santana's small form shaking.

"**This is the second time that I make you cry today**." Brittany whispered sadly her hands running through Santana's long curls. Santana clutched Brittany's shirt and pressed her face in the crook of her neck before she answered between small hiccups.  
"**It's not your fault, Britt**." she whispered. "**I'm just a cry baby I guess**."

"**Wanna tell me what's wrong then**?" Brittany mumbled resting her head against Santana's.  
"**They joked about it...**" Santana said so quiet Brittany almost missed it.  
"**About what**?"

Her girlfriend mumbled something incoherent.  
"**San**?"

"**About...marriage..."**  
"Oh."  
"**It's just...ever since Pauli married...I wanted...wanted all that too. The church, the dress, the people all being happy for me and my mate and...my mate. Now I found you...and...and I'm so...scared that you probably don't want any of it."** Santana said between more hiccups and sobs.  
"**San..."**

"**I know it's stupid...I'm sorry**." Santana said being angry with herself again. She tried to retread from the embrace but Brittany's arms tightened around her.  
"**It's not stupid Santana**!"  
"**But..."**  
"**No...you're going to listen now. It's normal to be scared about something like that. Just...tell me the next time when you're scared. Tell me and I'll chase it away. Whatever it is...**" Brittany felt Santana smile a little.

"**You're being adorable again. You promise**?" Santana asked in a small voice.  
"**I promise Sanny and I really, really, really wanna marry you one day. Just not...now**." she explained in a serious voice.  
Santana's sobs finally subsided then she looked in those deep blue eyes. Right now they had the color of Lapis lazuli. Deep and steady and chasing all of Santana's fears away.

"**Why not**?" She asked in a small voice.  
"**I think we're a bit too young. Don't you think**?" Brittany gave her a small smile. This time Santana said oh.  
"**How about when you finished school**?" Brittany suggested.  
"**Me? What about you**?" Santana asked curious.  
"**Well technically I finished school one week before we moved here. It happens that students in Europe graduate at different times. Well I did in March...I'm only at WMHS so my graduation is accepted here."**Brittany shrugged.

"**That's so unfair. That means you don't have to write exams**?" Santana grumbled. Her tears were gone by now. Brittany's body next to her had an incredible calming effect on her.  
"**I don't know. That has to be decided, yet I think. But remember when you celebrated Christmas and New Year's Eve I had to study. It's just fair that I can enjoy my summer when you have to study." **Brittany resumed to running soothing circles on Santana's bare back.  
"**We are going to get married. I promise, Sanny**." Brittany hummed softly and Santana had to smile a little brighter as she imagined it.  
"**I take you up on that**." she whispered.

"**Always...and now how about you put your shirt on? We have to cover that magnificent body of yours or I'll start staring and we never make it anywhere anymore tonight. I found it in the hut back in your garden it's a little big though but it should do its job."**Brittany asked sweetly.

Santana raised her arms above her head like a child.  
"**Here we go**." Brittany smiled gently as she pulled the shirt over her mate's head.  
Santana put her head back in the crook of the blonde's neck.  
After a while Brittany asked:  
"**You still wanna go to the party**?"  
"**Hell yes. I still wanna see you dance. And I definitely deserve a drink tonight. I have to punch the others by the way. Let's just stay like this for a little longer."** Santana answered. Brittany shifted them so they could watch the stars.

A few minutes later Angelo, Maria, Milan and Saar emerged out of the dark.

"**Is everything all right again, mija**?" Angelo asked concerned.  
The girls sat huddled together on the terrace and his daughter still had tear tracks on her cheeks. He recognized his shirts on them.

"**I'm fine Papi. Thanks to Brittany. I guess I just overreacted**." She said and whipped the remains of her tears away.

"**We are very sorry honey. I didn't think you'd be that upset." **Maria apologized**. "It's okay mom. Just...don't say such embarrassing stuff in front of my friends.**" Santana mumbled in a serious voice. Angelo sighed in relief.

"**You should hurry a bit though. Don't forget Brittany still has to go home and come back here**." he said gently. "**Okay**." Santana said and entangled herself from her girlfriend. Then the girls and the adults vanished into the big house.

Right before Santana and Brittany could escape somewhere upstairs Maria hold them back.  
"**Hold on girls. I didn't get one picture tonight. I'm a mom I need pictures**."  
"**Uhm...you wanna make one right now?"**Santana asked. Looking at herself and Brittany. Her mate's hair was still ruffled, her shirt had dark spots around her shoulders and Santana thought she probably looked like she had cried for hours.

"**I think that's what I wanted to let you now**." Maria said.  
"**And now get your lazy butts back in to the garden and turn. You look so beautiful in your wolf forms. Where's your camera, mija?" **Maria already ushered them outside.  
"**In my room. Where else?"**Santana said rolling her eyes. At least in their wolf forms they would look presentable.

"**Does your room look like a hurricane go through it again**?" Maria raised an eyebrow.  
"**Ugh...no...I don't think so**." Santana said.  
"**Then I have a chance of finding it**." Maria said already returning to the house.

Santana spotted her dad and Brittany's parents upstairs. It seemed he did a house tour with them. Someone had to protect them from their parents one day. Who knew what they were plotting tonight.

When Santana turned her head she noticed Brittany had already changed. The sight made Santana's heart swell again. She closed the distance between them and curled her fingers in Brittany's chest fur. Then she rested her head against the white wolves and softly kissed the back of its muzzle. "**I never had the time to tell you, tonight. You are so, so beautiful Britt." **she said softly running her hands through the long fur.

Brittany growled quietly. "**And thank you for earlier. I'm sorry I cried all over you**." Santana mumbled put her hands around the wolf's neck, buried her face in the fluffy neck fur and changed, too. The Latina half expected it to hurt but in the end it was like turning as a pup. Nothing hurt and a second later she stood in front of Brittany in her wolf form. Her fur was so dark she almost became one with the night.

"_You're gorgeous, Sanny. I love the fact that your fur is a little curly and I could drown in your eyes._" The girls rubbed their muzzles together again and were plain happy that they had each other.  
"_I love you, Britt_."  
"_I love you, too, San_." The next second a flash light went off.

"**I'm sorry girls. But I couldn't resist you just looked too cute**. "Maria apologized in one hand holding a small white Nikon. Santana growled in frustration but a nudge from her mate calmed her down again.  
"**Now would you please sit together and don't do any funny business**?" Maria asked and held the camera in front of her. The girls sat on their backs and shuffled as close together as possible. Santana was in her wolf form slightly taller than her mate. She rested her head on Brittany's and Brittany's head rested on her shoulder. Then the flash light went off again.

"**Thank you very much ladies**." Maria said and put some clothes on the table next to her.  
"**Santana you probably should take the shirt. I assume you're going to take a shower anyway**?" Something nodded in the darkness.  
"**Brittany, please feel free to wear Santana's clothes. There are trousers and a shirt. Just give them back one day." **The white wolf barked.

"**Now hurry up girls**." Maria said and went back into the house. Smiling she looked at the picture she had just taken. It was difficult to distinguish Santana's fur from the night but Brittany's white form made it possible. Maria thought her daughter's fur was probably even darker than the darkness surrounding her. Absorbing every last raw of light.

It wasn't as long as Brittany's fur but indeed a little curly. Angelo's DNA was more dominant than her own, Maria thought.

Santana's chest was puffed out and the sparkle in those caramel brown eyes gave away that she was smiling. One of her ears was buckled and it reminded her mother of a time when she was a kid. A kid that had not to worry about screwed up relationships. Maria had to smile a little wider. The two girls already looked like they were together for years a tiny piece of their love captured in the picture.

Despite the fact that it ticked her daughter off Maria really hoped it wouldn't take Santana too long to gather up the courage to ask Brittany. Not in the next couple of months not even in the next year but someday.

She put the camera on a sideboard so her daughter wouldn't forget it tonight. Maria went in to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner as Santana and Brittany came giggling into the living room and her husband and the Pierce down the stairs. Santana wore one of Pauli's old basketball tricot and Brittany jeans and a white t-shirt. Both were a little short on her. The shirt revealed a little strip of pale skin above the hem of the jeans. Saar and Milan wore borrowed clothes, too.

The girls stood in front of the door hugging each other. Maria knew she shouldn't do it but she eavesdropped nonetheless.

"**Why don't you just stay here? You look super-hot even in those plain clothes**." Santana mumbled.  
"**San, I have to shower and ...well...I'd really like to put some underwear on**." Brittany stuttered sheepishly.  
"**Why don't you go without any**?" Santana suggested.  
"**Ugh...no baby...what if someone spills his drink on me. This shirt will be see-through and you don't want anyone to see my amazing tits?"** Brittany smirked.  
"**Oh No! No me gusta! Those are mine**." Santana declared.

To underline her statement the Latina ran her hands under the white shirt softly caressing the skin underneath it. She felt shivers running down her mate's body.  
Brittany moaned quietly as she stuttered:  
"**Baby...you should really...stop...this…when we're in places... …where I can't just fuck you**."  
"**But I like the look on your face when you're hot and bothered. Plus those pants make your ass look amazing. I guess I just can't help myself "**Santana grinned before she kissed Brittany's neck barely touching the skin there.  
Brittany groaned.

"**Admit it! You like it**!" Santana hummed and her hands reached higher.  
A loud clash from the kitchen relieved Brittany from the bittersweet torture as her girlfriend retreated her hands.  
"**God…we have to continue that...somewhere else**." Brittany whispered as her parents and Angelo approached them.

Santana winked at her before she opened the door. The Pierce red Opel was still parked in the drive way where Brittany had left it this afternoon. After Milan and Angelo finished joking over some dish the Dutch trio got in. Brittany pulled down her window and Santana rested her hands on the frame.  
"**See you in an hour**?" she asked leaning in.

"**Mh**." her mate responded before their lips met in a quick but sweet good-by-kiss.  
"**You're finished girls**?" Milan asked looking in to the back-mirror.

"**One sec' Papi**." Brittany grinned before she cupped Santana's face with both of her hands and crashed their lips together.  
"**One is not enough**." she explained to a very baffled Santana as her dad started the car. She winked one last time before the car left the drive way.

For another couple of moments Santana stood in the drive way before she remembered she only wore an oversized shirt. Then she hurried back inside and in to her room. It definitely was time for a nice long shower. Probably a cold one.

* * *

Brittany was the first to exit the car as her father stopped it in front of their little house. She had left her key in the hurry of the afternoon and now had to wait for her parents.

"**Mami, Papi hurry up. Pleaseeeeeee**." the girl whined hopping up and down on the spot.  
"**Who could imagine finding your mate would make you this impatient**." Milan complained and tossed Brittany the house key.

She blew him a kiss before she dashed inside. Some of Brittany's clothes were still packed in boxes somewhere in the garden. The blonde scanned the many boxes that were scattered on the grass and finally in a corner next to the door that led to the drive way she spotted a couple of her own. They were bright pink and every box had a unicorn plastered on it. In gold and silver Brittany's name was scribbled on them.

In those situations the blonde was really thankful for her inhuman strange that came with the werewolf blood. She scooped three boxes in to her arms and really hoped those weren't books or DVD's but indeed clothes. She staggered up the narrow stairs and in to her room. One couldn't really call it her room by now.

There was nothing pink in it yet. Nowhere was neither a unicorn nor a duck to be seen. Actually there were only three major things in the small room. Next to the door on the left side was her bed. It took up all the space between the door and the corner where the next wall started. Only a blanket and a pillow lay upon it without any covers.

On the opposite wall under her window Brittany had already installed her Hifi equipment. She thought with music she could do any job. Despite how boring or stupid it was. In front of the wall next to the window was a half-finished cupboard.

Somewhere between unpacking and building the cupboard her iPod had started "Colors" by The Prodigy and she got carried away. Some boxes were scattered in front of the bald wall. She dropped the three in her arms next to them.

Brittany had been a bit disappointed that her new room was smaller than the one at home but the bathroom that was directly connected to her room had lifted her mood again. Brittany turned her iPod on and started the random function. "Where is the love" by Delegation came on and Brittany instantly bobbed her head to the beat and sang along. Yeah...it was 70's stuff. But it was a song that always made Brittany smile despite it sad lyrics.

Dancing and humming she rummaged through her pink boxes. She found one of her favorite tops. It was loose and had big blue and white stripes on it. Perfect for a dance battle with Mike. She was going to show Santana exactly how good she could dance. Wolves had always a high temperature so the top and a light jacket would be enough for the unusual warm march night.

Finally she found one of her own tight fitting jeans. She would have really liked to wear her girlfriend's clothes for the party but they were at least one size too small. She would miss the smell that surrounded her for the last 10 minutes. Maybe she would keep the shirt a bit longer.

The Dutch hopped in to the shower now singing loud to Pink's "Get the party started". She had to burrow her mom's shower gel and towel though. She had absolutely no idea where her stuff was. Like most of the time.

She had to end her shower when her mom barged in to the room and demanded her shower supplies back.  
"**Get your own next time. It's in some box around here**." Saar shouted over her shoulder as she sped in to her bathroom.  
"**Oh really? Hadn't guessed that**!" Brittany shouted back her voice dripping with sarcasm.

After drying her hair with her mom's hair-drier and burrowing some of her make-up Brittany put her hair in a loose ponytail. Throwing a navy blue and neon green Nike jacket around her shoulders and putting her tattered Converse on she was ready to go.

Milan and his daughter had to wait for another twenty minutes until Saar came down the stairs. She had to search for her hair-drier.  
At nine p.m. the three Dutch stood in front of the Lopez house again. Milan carried a big brown bag in his arms.

"**Dad? What is that? And where did you get it from**?" Brittany asked curious as she rang the bell. She spotted something green poking over the top of the bag.  
"**Uhm...some ingredients for our dinner**?" Milan already felt his wife's eyes in his back.  
"**Honey, our daughter asked where you got it from**." Saar demanded an answer on that.  
"**Uh...well...it's everything that was in our fridge**." Milan mumbled.

Saar was about to scold him for robbing their fridge but tonight Milan Pierce was a lucky man. The door opened and Angelo stood in the hallway wearing a red apron with chilies on it. Santana gave it to him last year on Christmas. He destroyed enough shirts by turning and the man had a talent to stain whatever he wore while cooking. The apron kept his shirts alive a little longer.

"**There you are. I wanted to start without you.**" Milan dashed past him screaming in mock fear:  
"**Save me, Alpha! My wife wants to kill me because I robbed our fridge**!" Saar shook her head. Maria was pouring wine in some glasses as she said to Brittany:

"**Santana is upstairs. You already were in her room. You think you find it again?**" Brittany nodded before she skipped upstairs. As she got nearer her mate's room she heard Spanish guitar drums and a deep husky voice singing to it. She sneaked up to the door and pushed it open far enough for her to squeeze inside. She didn't make a single sound as she pressed herself against the wall and watched Santana sing.

Not sing like someone randomly did under the shower or as in a church choir. No like actually sing. Santana wore a nice fitting dress with thin blue and black stripes and a black jacket without arms that stopped in the middle of her ribcage. Her feet were bare as she danced around the room to Chad Kroeger's "Into the night". If Brittany remembered right the guitarist was Spanish and named Santana, too. How fitting the blonde thought.

By now the Latina sang the refrain her hands above her head moving to the beat. Her hips swayed in time to the tact and she was so lost in the music that she didn't recognize Brittany standing by the door adoring her. Santana hold her hand like she had a micro in it and poured all of her soul in to the long lasting notes. As the end of the song was near Santana hopped on to her bed and jumped up and down her eyes squeezed shut her voice reaching Brittany's very core.

After the last notes faded and her playlist ended she glanced towards the door.  
Instantly she dropped on to her knees a blush creeping up her cheeks.  
"**That. Was. Fucking. Awesome**!" Brittany screeched as she pounced on to the bed and crushed her body into her mate's.

"**It wasn't that good**." Santana smiled.

"**You have no clue how fuckin' cool and sexy you looked!"** Brittany giggled. By now she was on top of her girlfriend straddling her. Santana tilted her head and raised an eyebrow:  
"**Really**?"  
"**You should know by now that I always say what I'm thinking, baby**."  
"**I'll keep that in mind**." Santana said quietly her hands sneaking up her mate's strong arms and resting on her broad shoulders.  
"**Good**." Brittany mumbled before she dipped her head down and kissed her girlfriend.

Their lips moved lazy against each other savoring the feeling. Santana pressed her lips a little harder against her girlfriend's and Brittany started to suck on her bottom lip. Her tongue following the lines of rosy, swollen lips. A moan escaped the Latina's mouth as Brittany started to plant small butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone.

Suddenly her phone went off. Playing the theme from "Bad boys". She knew exactly who it was.  
"**Ugh...Puckerman...this is the worst time for you to call...ever**." Santana panted in to the phone as Brittany switched sides.  
"**Uuuuhhh...am I interrupting your sexy times**?" Puck smirked. Brittany started to suck hard on Santana's pulse point making Santana squirm and moan straight in to Puck's ear.

"**Yeah...I thought that**." The Latina barely recognized he said anything at all.

**"I told you they were getting their mack on**." Now his voice sounded further away from the phone and Santana was sure he told the rest of the gang.

"**Fuck you, Puck**!" Santana groaned as Brittany licked the soft spot behind her ear.

"**Yeah, yeah. We're in front of your house by now**." Somewhere in her hazed mind the Latina registered a honk.  
"**You better come soon**." Puck chuckled before the line went dead.

It took all of Santana's will power to push her hands against her girlfriend's shoulders and push. "**Hey I wasn't finished, yet**." The blonde protested.

"**If it was for me you could continue but Puck's here to pick us up**." Santana mumbled softly kissing Brittany. The next moment Brittany sat up and jumped up and down on Santana's bed.  
"**Yeah! Time to party**!" she shouted pumping her fists in the air.  
Santana got up from her bed gathered her purse and put on some Diesel ankle boots with laces. "**Ready to go, gorgeous?"** she asked and extended her hand.

In a heartbeat Brittany was next to her dragging her down the stairs. From the kitchen waved a delicious smell through the house as the girls ripped the door open.

"**Remember the house, girls! It has to stand tomorrow morning**!" Maria shouted from somewhere. "**Yup**!" Santana answered. She only listened half to her mom.

* * *

Then the door fell shut behind the two girls as they crossed the street towards Puck crumbled Pick Up. Enrique Iglesias "I like it" was blasting from the speakers.

"**San…" **Brittany tugged at Santana's hand slowing them down. The Latina quirked an eyebrow motioning for her mate to continue. "**Are you still mad at the others?"** Brittany asked softly.

"**Yeah…kind of…and no…I should be happy that they like the idea of us getting married."** She said with a small smile.

Brittany gave her, her trademark smile that made Santana's heart flutter every time she saw it.

"**I probably put more booze in Kurt's and Berry's drink as requested though." ** Santana smirked. Laughing Brittany slapped her arm. "**I gotta think about my reputation here!"** Santana defended herself grinning just as much as her girlfriend. Brittany rolled her eyes then gave her a peck on the cheek:

"**Don't overdo it."** She whispered before the girls walked the remaining space towards Puck's car.

"**Me? Never!"**

Brittany rolled her eyes again.

Puck's window was pulled down and his arm hangs nonchalant over the frame. He had sunglasses resting on top of his head. His Mohawk stood as straight as a soldier.

He wore a neon green shirt and a pink bow tie. He looked ridiculous. But Puck was always one for crazy stuff like that. He knew how to party.  
"**Finally they are here**!" he shouted loudly grinning from ear to ear.

Next to him was Quinn. She actually wore her super big neon pink sunglasses. For the party she wore a red blouse with short sleeves that ended with her waist the first couple of buttons were plopped open and revealed and simple white shirt underneath it.

Compared to Quinn's clothes she wore at school her skirt with the nice flower pattern was rather short. She wore boots, too. Currently she was whooping and cheering with the others as the couple neared the car.

Brittany spotted Kurt and Rachel in the backseats. Rachel wore a simple red dress with a nice belt around her waist, black ballerinas and for once looked rather good in her own clothes Santana had to admit. Her hair was a little curled.

Kurt wore a tight fitting shirt that had small blue and white check mate pattern on it. His white trousers looked so tight it hurt Brittany just from watching. Even without a penis. He wore black riding boots.

"**Hi, Ladies**." he chirped.

"**Where are the others? Did you call them Rachel**?" Brittany asked looking up and down the deserted street. Rachel opened her mouth to answer but in that instant a baby blue Cadillac came around the corner.

Yup Mercedes Jones knew how serve a cliché. The car was so low Brittany thought she had to hear the screeching of metal on the street. It stopped surprisingly quiet next to Puck's car.

"**Yo, bitches! Where is that party Rachel promised me**?" Mercedes head poked out of her window. Mercedes wore a wide shirt, tight fitting trousers and probably some sneakers.

Next to her was Joe. He wore his normal "Teen Jesus" attire and his dread locks were hold together by bracelets that glowed in different neon colors if one buckled them.

In the backseat sat Rory wearing a green shirt with a white T-shirt underneath, black trousers and black T.U.K shoes. He waved shyly at Brittany who waved back. The Irish was lucky he missed Santana's glare or he probably would have wet his pants.

Last but not least was team Asia. Mike wore a nice dark grey hat a blue shirt and grey tight fitting trousers. Tina wore a nice dress. No Goth

"**If the ladies would finally get in we could go**." Kurt explained. Then he opened the door next to him.

"**Just follow me Jones. I got the girl that has the location in her head next to me. Can do that?**" he raised an eyebrow.

Mercedes nodded then she stuck her fist out of the car. They fist checked through the air. Next Mercedes started her ignition and began to turn her car so she was right behind Puck.

"**You're getting in now or what**?" Quinn asked impatiently.

"**There's only one seat left**." Santana complained and pointed to the last free seat next to Kurt. "**Don't be such a pussy, San. Get your ass in here and share with your girl**." Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

Santana wasn't one that liked to share. Brittany was squeezing past Santana and plopped down next to Kurt.

"**Come on, baby. You can sit on my lap**." Brittany grinned and patted her thighs. Santana sulked. The assault on her neck was still fresh in her mind and sitting in her girlfriend's lap probably only encouraged her.

"**I'm not going to do that**." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"**Oh come on, Sanny. Just get in here. I promise I'll behave**." Brittany's grin gave her away.

"**Is that a hickey**?" Rachel asked pointing to Santana's neck.  
Santana slapped both of her hands over either side of her neck.

"**You**!" she growled. "**Payback is a bitch, baby! Just you wait for it.**" She wasn't really angry at her mate. Brittany marked her and somehow it gave Santana butterflies but she had a reputation to loose after all. And Brittany could feel that her mate wasn't serious. She blew her girlfriend a kiss then she slung her arms around Santana's unprotected waist and pulled her inside the car.

The small Latina yelped in surprise and kicked with her feet but in the end she sat right on her mates lap strong arms keeping her in place.

"**You better hurry up, Puck. Someone can get the idea we abducted Santana**." Rachel said.  
"**I hope you scream a little louder and a little more if someone abducts you, okay**?" Brittany said in a serious tone and looked at her mate sternly. Currently the Latina sat sideways on Brittany her arms rested around the blonde's neck. She had to crane her neck a bit to kiss her mate's forehead.

"**Don't worry, baby. If someone abducts me I'll either punch him or insult him until he lets me go."** She said before she gave Brittany a reassuring kiss.

"**I bet insulting is the faster way**." Puck chuckled while he started the ignition.

"**Shut it squirrel head**!" Santana hissed through the neck holder right in his ear.

"**And L's and G's she's already at It**." he chuckled and everybody laughed. Puck turned the volume of the music up just as "Party Poison" by My Chemical Romance came on.

Puck stuck his hand out of the window again and did a "thumps up" sign. He waited for Mercedes to do the same before he drove the car out of Lima always sticking to the beginning of the forest on his left side.

After a couple of miles between Tegan&Sara's "Hell" and "He loves you" by the Pretty Reckless Santana asked:  
"**Well guys, anyone thought about booze**?"

Dancing and singing Quinn presented a bottle and its content pretty much resembled Vodka Red Bull. Grinning from ear to ear Quinn snatched the bottle out of Santana's grasp and motioned for her to sing along. First the Latina rolled her eyes but eventually she gave in her deep voice matching the song perfectly.

In the end she sung a duet with Rachel and sometimes Puck joined them. Everyone applauded when the song ended.

"**Did I earn my drink now?**" Santana asked sarcasm lacing her voice. Grinning Quinn handed her the bottle.

"**And what are you drinking Kurt? This is no drink for a fine gay man like you are.**" Brittany asked taking a swig from the bottle and cringed when the liquid traveled down her throat. She wasn't sure if the sharp Vodka was stinging or the way too sweet Red Bull.

"**I'm very flattered that you recognized that. Sometimes I think I need new friends. Some that know how to appreciate how special I Am**." he said and seemed to be only half serious.

"**Oh but you are special. You are our very special gay boy Kurt**." Rachel said. She seemed to have taken Kurt's words serious because she looked a little upset. In her antics to convince the gay that he was indeed special to them she kissed him on the cheek.

"**Honey, relax I was joking when I said I'm searching new friends**."

Rachel sighed in relief. "**Well to answer your question Britt Kurt and me we have our own drink**." then she pulled a plastic bottle out of her bag.

The content was bright pink and Santana had to hide her eyes behind her mate's head or she was sure she would get eye cancer. Laughing she asked:

"**What the hell is that?**"

Rachel looked offended. "**It's a Cosmopolitan**." she huffed.

Santana had to laugh even harder.

"**Sorry Rachel. It's perfectly fine for you to drink something like that but YOU**!" Now she looked at Kurt.

"**You are so gay**."

"**Well thank you, Satan. You, too**." Kurt said before he patted Santana's knee.

She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"**All right my lovely gay friends seem we're entering the woods now**." Puck declared before he pulled off the road then he had to stop in front of a barrier. Mercedes blue Cadillac was right behind them.

The road was only a path between the trees. Puck opened the door. "**Quinn will you assist me**?" He grinned before he hopped out of the car. Clapping her hands the blond followed suit. Dangling from her key was a pendant that looked like a wolf's head. It always reminded Puck of the emblem of the game "The Witcher".

Quinn unlocked the lock that kept the barrier shut. Now Puck could lift it above his head and the path was free to go. To anyone else the path and the barrier probably seemed intimidating enough. The path was narrow and on both sides stood the trees side to side. The "Danger" and "Keep out" signs and some other signs told anyone this was private property and violators would beg for their sorry lives if they got caught.

After they passed through and made sure Mercedes was behind the barrier too they locked it again. As Quinn hopped back in to the car Santana's phone went off.

"**Satan, speaking**." she said and had to smile at Brittany's puzzled stare. Her right hand ran through the blonde's long hair and sometimes she traced the lines of Brittany's ear shell with her fingertips making her mate purr.

Mercedes voice stopped her ogling Brittany's content smile.

"**Santana..."** Mercedes particularly growled. She used her full name. Not good.

"**What's up, Wheezy**?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"**When Rachel called me tonight and told me there was an awesome party I already thought something was up. When she told me it was a relative of you who hosted the party I got suspicious but now...Where the fucking HELL are we?**" Mercedes screeched through the phone.

Santana didn't really have an answer for that. She had absolutely no idea where they were. "**Uhm...well...it's a very exclusive party...and we had a key...don't worry**."

She really couldn't think of anything better at the moment. Especially not when Brittany's talented fingers danced over her bare thighs making them tingle.

"**If there's only one scratch in the car I'm getting killed**!" Mercedes said hysteric.

"**Ugh...calm down Wheezy. No one will kill you. It's not that far anymore. Be a little patient here."** Santana tried to calm the other girl.  
She failed miserably.  
"**Santana I swear to God..."** Santana missed the rest of the sentence because her mate snatched her phone away.  
"**This is the voice mail of Santana Lopez. She had to leave the conversation due to an urgent call from her girlfriend. Please be patient and have a little faith. Beeeeeeep."** Then she killed the line.

Everybody stared at Brittany as she handed Santana her phone back then they all started to laugh. "**Oh my God! Brittany you are merciless**!" Quinn shouted between laughs. Rachel was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes and Kurt was doubled over. Mercedes' face was priceless.

First she just stared at the phone not believing what just happened then she threw the phone against the windshield and went into full black-rage-mode. Mercedes bombarded her car with obscene insults all involving the Latina. Joe's face turned whiter every passing second and he put his hands over his ears to keep his soul innocent. The diva was still trashing in her seat her arms flinging around her due to the massive spring the car bopped up and down a few centimeters.

"**Mercedes…you can always punch Santana later but please start the motor again or we have a problem here." **Tina said from the back seat.  
Mercedes looked in front of her and panicked when she didn't saw Puck's Pick Up in front of her. In the distance she barely made out his taillights.

Cursing Mercedes started the car again and sped after them.

"**Wait for it, Satan. Just you wait for it!" **Mercedes grumbled already thinking about a way to make the Latina pay. No one. Absolutely no one hangs up on Mercedes Jones.

"**So…**" Santana smiled after everyone in the Pick Up calmed down:

"**What is so urgent that I have to stop my phone call?**" Santana asked her mate. By now she had shifted her position and was complete turned towards Brittany. Her knees pressed on either side of the blonde's thighs. The Latina felt something wet pooling between her legs as the blonde's hands cupped her ass and squeezed.

"**It's for keeping you from falling."** Brittany winked as she caught Santana's flustered gaze.

Santana gulped and her hands fiddled with Brittany's jacket as she tried to keep herself from moaning. Her hips thrust forward involuntarily as Brittany squeezed again. Her body was pressed up against her mate's and she was sure Brittany felt how wet the other girl already was. As their eyes locked Santana was sure Brittany knew because her eyes were sparkling with mischievousness and victory.

Santana's grip on her girlfriend's jacket became a little tighter:

"**Didn't you promise to be nice in the car?"** she whispered in the other girl's ear.

If Brittany kept her games up Santana had to either release herself or make Brittany do it. She already felt the pressure building up. Her panties were ruined by now and her breathing transferred more and more in to panting.

"**I'm sorry. It seems I got distracted by this super sexy girl sitting on top of me."** Brittany mumbled as she kissed Santana's jaw. She moved her hands towards Santana's waist.

"**What about the emergency again?" **

"**Would you mind handing me the booze?" **Brittany asked innocent. Santana had to shift her position again.

"**Where's the bottle, Q?" ** The Latina asked the fair haired happy to escape Brittany's teasing. Santana didn't really want to have her first orgasm caused by Brittany cramped in a car with her friends.

Quinn held the almost empty bottle in a defensive way against her chest. "**What do you want with it? You have Britt to distract your mouth with."** She said her words already a little slurred.

"**Oh come on Quinn. Gimmie the stupid bottle. You should probably take a break anyway."** The Latina huffed and groped for the plastic bottle again. But Quinn put her arms above her head and out of Santana's reach:

"**You have your girl next to you, Satan. My girl is in the back seat. At least leave me the alcohol." **Quinn ranted and pointed with the bottle in hand first at Brittany who thought the whole exchange was very amusing then at Santana who became frustrated and then at Rachel who debated with Kurt about the newest Broadway musicals. They even had plastic glasses and umbrellas for their cancer-drink.

Santana exploited the moment Quinn was caught up in staring at Rachel to snatch the bottle from the blonde's hands.

"**Gotcha!"** The small Latina smirked in victory thrusting both her hands above her head and dancing a little on Brittany's lap. Quinn was too occupied with staring at her own mate that she didn't notice her bottle was gone.

"**And now…"** Santana shuffled around until she was in her former position again. She had a devilish grin that told Brittany she probably didn't get any of the remaining alcohol.

In the end she asked hopefully: "**…you're giving me the bottle?"** Santana's grin grew wider:

"**Remember what I told you about payback?"** Santana asked before raised the bottle to her lips and emptied it in one large sip. To Brittany's surprise the Latina didn't swallow. She dropped the empty bottle then cupped Brittany's face with both hands and kissed her roughly.

Brittany had no time to do anything before her lips got parted by a hot wet tongue. She accepted it eagerly sucking on it and tasting sugar and alcohol and the unique taste of Santana. Her hands wandered back towards the other girl's ass and Santana pressed in to her a little harder.

Both girls were expert kisser and Santana thought she had never felt something better then Brittany's tongue moving against her own. It was sweet and hot all at once and so much better than any kiss she had ever shared with a boy. Maybe it was the alcohol working its magic but the Latina highly doubted it. She tilted her head to get a better angle and thrust her tongue deeper in to Brittany's mouth the remains of the Vodka being still evident.

Her hands found their way back in to her mate's hair, golden locks twisting in tanned hands. She used that to tilt Brittany's head back as she grinded her body upwards. She could feel Brittany's hands roaming her hands applying pressure here and there. It made Santana moan in to the kiss and Brittany used the moment to catch her girlfriend's bottom lip between her teeth. Despite the pain Santana felt aroused even more and had to moan again. Louder this time. In fact so loud that Kurt turned his head towards them:

"**Good God, girls!"** he gasped "**Remember I'm gay? At least wait till the party!"**

But the girls didn't listen. He flung his pink paper umbrella at Santana. It got stuck in her hair. Absentminded Brittany pulled it out as they ended the kiss out of breath both gasping for air their breaths coming in short. "**Maybe I shouldn't behave at all if I get this as a reward."** Brittany chuckled and pressed her forehead against her mate's

"**I'll have to scold you later. This doesn't count. I got carried away." **Santana declared as she rested her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.

Suddenly Puck slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "**Shit! Kurt why did you make them stop? This was hotter than any porn I have ever seen!"** he shouted frustrated.

"**You keep your eyes on the road, Noah." ** Rachel demanded her voice a little higher than usual. Apart from the boy with the Mohawk she was the most sober of the group. Quinn had calmed down during Brittany's and Santana's make out session due to Rachel's soft fingers that had massaged her shoulders. She was still tipsy:

"**Next time Rach and I are getting the backseats!"**

"**Next time I'm sitting in the back and take a video."** Puck smirked as he rounded the last corner.

* * *

Suddenly the two cars entered an enormous clearing. The path became wider and was covered with pebble stones guarded by majestic and ancient looking trees. The alley guided the Pick Up and the Cadillac towards a very big house the way illuminated by lanterns hanging in the trees. The house was entirely made of wood, three stories and with a large porch. It looked like it came straight out of New Orleans or south Florida. Very uncommon for Ohio but illuminated by the moon, the small light of the lanterns and the light from within it looked totally awesome Brittany thought.

Dozens of cars were parked in front of it and Santana even spotted some bikes. Neither for the Pick UP nor for the Cadillac was any space left in front of the house therefore Puck squeezed his car between two trees, Mercedes next to him. As the ignition died down Quinn and Santana were the first to jump out of the car. Quinn miscalculated the height and went straight to the floor. She was lucky that Rachel caught her in the last moment yanking her up by her blouse. Santana was more elegant.

When her feet touched the ground she already missed Brittany's body next to her. She didn't even wait for the blonde to fully emerge from the car before he grabbed her mate's hand in hers lacing their fingers together.

"**You're not leaving my side tonight?"** Santana asked shyly. Normally she would already dash towards the house in search for a drink and a good dance not giving a fuck. She still wanted those things tonight but with her girlfriend by her side.

Brittany smiled warmly: "**Of course, baby. And if I'm not by your side I'm probably lost and you have to come and find me. This place is so huge…"** The blonde's eyes sparkled with admiration.

"**Deal!**" Santana said and they followed the others to the blue Cadillac.

Right now Kurt presented his outfit to Mercedes and Tina, Joe complemented Quinn for her outfit which heavily leaned on Rachel for support. Puck asked Mike about the best dance moves to impress the ladies and Rory tentavely made his way to Brittany.

The girl looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes and they were both from Europe so maybe he had a chance. Of course he was there when they kissed in the cafeteria this morning and heard that Brittany was Santana's girlfriend but maybe they could start out as friends.

"**Hi, Brittany."** He said with a sheepish smile.

"**Oh the leprechaun."** Brittany giggled excited. "**Actually ma name ish Rory." **he said with pink cheeks.

"**Hi, Rory."** Brittany smiled sweetly.

"**What do you want Irish?"** Santana asked annoyed. She didn't like the way Rory's eyes checked her mate out.

"**I jus' wanted ta ask how the Netherlands are." **He said and tried to sound innocent.

Santana narrowed her eyes at him and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist:

"**Oh really?"**

"**Uhm…yeah…"** he smiled nervously.

"**Sanny, calm down he just wants to be my friend."** Brittany tried to explain to one very angry looking Santana.

Rory gave the smaller girl his best, honest smile. Santana growled but in the end she gave in. She trusted Brittany:

"**If you ever just think of hitting on her I'll end you!"** Santana threatened the boy before she kissed Brittany hard on the mouth to underline her point. Then she let go of her girlfriend winked at her and went to Mercedes and Tina and Kurt.

"**Still angry with me, Wheezy?"** she asked as she approached the black girl.

Mercedes mouth hangs open and her eyes were widened in shock:

"**I should be but this house looks awesome…like…out of a friggin' movie… and I'm too shocked that you didn't kill Rory to say anything."**

"**Pff…the leprechaun doesn't stand a chance anyway. Britt loves me and I bet it's pretty entertaining to watch him try."** Santana smirked.

"**Did she…like put you under a spell? Last week you would have ripped his head off."** Mercedes asked baffled.

Santana didn't answer instead she turned towards the rest of the group and shouted:

"**Yo, bitches! Anyone ready to partyyyyyy?"**

The group responded with cheers and finally they wandered towards the majestic house.

Santana found Brittany again and took hold of her hand. The blonde was still talking to Rory telling him about her trip to Ireland with her family a couple of years ago. On Santana's other side were Rachel and Quinn and with Brittany occupied Santana made light conversation with them.

As they neared the house they registered the loud music blasting from the opened windows and floating through the air.

Mixed with the music was the sound of people talking, shouting and laughing. The party was in full swing. Flo Rida's "Club can't handle me" greeted the group as they entered the house.

Everyone's mouth hangs open when they passed the threshold. Opposite the door was a large stair and a couple of people were scattered on it. Talking, sleeping or making out. On the left side was a transition towards the living room. The music was loudest there so Brittany assumed it was the room where everyone was dancing. On their right side was the kitchen. Red cups already littered the floor, someone was passed out next to the door and they heard people chant: "**Drink! Drink! Drink!"**

Puck made a bee line to the kitchen:

"**See ya ladies! The Puckasaurus needs to charge his system!"**

He shouted over the loud music then he was gone. Santana turned around and looked at her friends:

"**You pussies look far too sober. Let's get wasted!" **Santana announced and followed Puck in to the kitchen. She still had Brittany's hand in her own so she tugged her along. Somehow Brittany had grabbed Quinn's hand so the other girl stumbled behind her dragging her girlfriend with them. Rory hurried after them because he hoped to get another chance talking to Brittany. The rest of the group shrugged and followed suit. They were here to have fun. Fun came easier with a little booze.

When Brittany entered the kitchen Puck had already lined up eleven shot glasses and put an empty bottle of whatever down. He stood behind a bar where every sort of alcohol was represented Brittany knew of. "**What took you so long?"** the boy asked grinning fishing for another bottle.

Everyone gathered a glass then they all stood in a circle:

"**Cheers to us!"** Mercedes shouted and raised her glass.

"**Cheers to me!" **Rachel laughed.

"**Cheers to God!" **Joe said very quit so no one else heard him.

"**Shut up guys!"** Puck said raised his own glass and pointed to Brittany.

"**Cheers to you, Brittany! Welcome in Lima!"** he grinned. To Brittany's surprise everybody repeated what Puck said and they clinked their glasses.

"**Thanks, guys."** Brittany mumbled embarrassed and everybody downed their shot.

After a couple of drinks everybody in the group was at least tipsy. Brittany and Santana stood in one corner of the kitchen. Well, Santana sat on a counter with her legs loosely wrapped around Brittany's waist and Brittany's hands made small circles on the Latina's hips and stomach.

"**Care to tell me why you came through the back entrance this morning?" **Santana asked suddenly.

Truth to be told the question was stuck in her head since the morning but with everything that happened today she forgot to ask.

"**Through the back entrance? Honey, what did you do? The main entrance isn't hard to miss."** Mercedes asked who suddenly had appeared next to them.

"**Uhm…well…you see…"** Brittany mumbled embarrassed she tried to shield her blushing face by resting her head on Santana's chest.

"**Come on baby…tell me…If you tell me where you went wrong I can tell you the right way. If we ever go to school separately."** Santana cooed and planted a kiss on Brittany's forehead.

The blonde girl huffed but started to tell her story:

"**Well…this morning I overslept so I had to skip breakfast. But mom always says I have to eat so I crammed a sandwich in my bag before I left the house…and…uhm…it seems I didn't really close the bag because when I stood on the opposite side of the street in front WMHS…uhm…" **the girl blushed even more.

"**Come on, Britt. Spill!" **Mercedes said and downed another shot.

"**Yeah…come on baby."** Santana encouraged her.

Brittany grimaced but continued:

"**It's so…embarrassing…I had to wait on a red light and…uhm…a squirrel stole my sandwich…"** Brittany mumbled the last part.

"**Oh my God! Are you kidding me?"** Mercedes said already grinning from ear to ear.

By now Brittany's head was red like a tomato she shook it.

"**Then I had to chase it around the block because of what mom said but the squirrel was faster and when I lost it I was at the back entrance. Then I met Quinn and Santana and the impr…"**

The rest of Brittany's words were swallowed by Santana's breasts. The Latina had pushed her girlfriend's head right between them to shut her up. Mercedes was only a human and telling her something of an imprintment could make her suspicious.

Slightly panicked Santana glanced towards the other girl. She was relieved when she saw Mercedes was laughing so hard she had to hold on to the counter for support as she called for Tina. Santana wasn't sure if she even heard what Brittany almost spilled in the end. She wanted to sigh in relief but suddenly her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Brittany's tongue running in-between the valley of her breasts.

With both of her hands she forced Brittany to stop:

"**I never thought you European people were this dirty."** She said in a low voice as her thighs squirmed beneath her mate's hands.

"**Ah…I can't speak for the rest of Europe but I'm only for you."** Brittany winked.

The embarrassedly girl was gone and replaced by the confident and flirty one. Santana liked both sides of her mate pretty much.

When her girlfriend was embarrassed she was cuter than a puppy and when she was flirting sexy as hell the Latina thought.

The next moment their exchange was interrupted as Tina stumbled towards them.

"**Lopez!**" she hollered.

Brittany turned around in her mate's arms so she could look at the smaller girl now Santana's arms encircled her too.

"**What's up Asia?"** Santana asked and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"**I have a name you know that."** Tina protested putting her hands on her hips.

"**And who cares?"** Santana rolled her eyes.

Despite thinking Santana could be nicer to the other girl Brittany had to chuckle.

Tina puffed her cheeks out but continued regardless:

"**You still owe me a dance battle, Santana. Don't think I forgot that!" **

To emphasize her point she jabs a finger in Brittany's tummy.

The second Tina did it she already regrets it. Brittany was pouting:

"**Hey, that's my tummy fat!" **

As if there was any to begin with.

Santana's narrow eyes almost gave Tina the creeps but she stood her ground. She was so sure Mike could beat the Dutch in a fair and square dance battle. Maybe it would gain Tina some respect from Santana.

"**No, babe. That's mine!" **she growled still glaring at the Asian girl tightening her grip around the blonde's waist.

Before Tina's bravery left her she asked:

"**What now? You're doing it?"** this time she tried to ignore Santana and looked straight in Brittany's blue eyes. She always wanted blue eyes and she envied the blonde for her magical ones.

Brittany tilted her head and smiled playfully:

"**Prepare your boy, Tina. After this he probably never wants to dance again."**

Then she hooked her arms under the hollow of Santana's knee and she carried the giggling and cheering girl out of the kitchen in to the living room.

Even over the loud music Tina heard Santana cheer:

"**Dance battle! Dance battle! Dance battle!"**

Soon other people chanted with her.

Time to find the man of the night. Tina left the kitchen and stomped through a small hallway in to a dining room. Someone had spent half the day to prepare a really delicious looking buffet for the party. Apparently Mike thought the food tasted as good as it looked because when Tina found him his face was stuffed with cake.

The next moment he held up his hands in a defensive manner:

"**I only ate the tail! Only the tail. You know I love dinosaurs. I couldn't resist." **

He said between cake crumps.  
Tina eyed the table and spotted a chocolate cake formed like a T-Rex. The backer even decorated it with food coloring. The tail was missing.

She yanked Mike out of the room by the collar of his shirt:

"**You come with me now. You have a dance battle to win!" ** She informed him.

"**Now? Did you see all the people eyeing the cake? It's gone when I'm back I can feel it. With whom anyway?" **Mike whined.

"**Brittany!"** Tina spat. It wasn't that she didn't like Brittany but her girlfriend needed to be given a warning.  
She felt Mike resisting a bit as she wrenched him in to the living room.

"**But I like her? Why do I have to do that?"** Mike whined a bit more.

"**Listen. If you win against Brittany you win against Santana! If you don't wanna think of it like this just think it's a…friendly match or something like that."** Tina explained to him.

Tina had to squeeze through the crowd that had gathered to reach the middle of the living room.

It almost seemed like the whole party had gathered to watch the two teens dance.

"**And here we have….Mike Chang!" **Puck roared in to a micro. Wherever he had it from. The group applauded as Mike bowed a little and wiped the remains of the cake from his face.

"**Now ladies and gentleman…Are you ready for our first dance-off this night?"**

The audience cheered and red cups were raised in to the air and the house shuddered.

Brittany zipped her jacket and handed it to Santana:

"**You keep an eye on this?"** she asked sweetly.

"**Of course." ** Santana answered and took the jacket. Without the jacket Brittany was left in her top and Santana couldn't resist the urge to openly stare at those strong arms.

"**Wish me luck?"** Brittany raised an eyebrow.

Santana smiled softly before she kissed Brittany on the lips:

"**You don't need luck." ** She whispered.

Brittany winked at her before she turned around and stepped in to the circle. She knew she didn't need luck. She was good she knew that much but if Mike was better then she would loose with or without luck. She rolled her shoulders and paced around the circle a bit to warm up. She was thankful for the alcohol running through her veins. It made her dance less rational with planning steps and timing them. It made her dance emotional with the beat deciding what she did and the music moves her body.

"**All right folks! Calm down! Here are the rules! 30 songs each 20 seconds! And the crowd decides the winner! Our DJane tonight is…Quinn Fabray!"**

Puck shouted in his micro and presented a giggling and even less sober Quinn to the crowd. She sat on top of a table with Rachel on one side and the receiver on the other one. In her hand she held an iPod. The crowd went wild again without Brittany or Mike showing off one move, yet.

Puck went in to the middle of the circle between Mike and Brittany:

"**All right. Britt. Mike. You're ready to bust a move?"** he asked and looked from one to the other.

Both grinned at each other.

"**Yes."**

"**Bring it on!"**

"**Hit it Fabray!"** Puck shouted and left the circle.

Quinn cheered selected the random function and hid play.

For a heartbeat everything was silent in the room then Sean Paul's "Temperature" came on.

The crowd erupted in a cheering and jumping mass as Mike yielded to Brittany. This was a girl's song he thought and watched as Brittany hit the floor.

Within the next 20 seconds Mike's jaw dropped lower and lower with each passing second. Brittany didn't lie this morning when she said she didn't like it easy. Her body moved as if she was one with the beat her feet hitting the floor in perfect sync with the drummer hitting the base drum. Her hips swaying in a sexy but not slutty way and Mike admired that because most girls messed this subtle difference up and looked like they just wanted someone to fuck them. The crowd cheered and whooped so loud that they almost drowned out the music. Santana had a look of utter adoration on her face as she watched her mate dance. Despite that she felt incredibly aroused.

The next song was Pitbull's "International Love" and Mike switched places with Brittany. His body moved just as fluid as Brittany's to the beat. He decided to pull some break dance moves. He stuck to them for most of the song because the beat didn't change that much. He varied them by showing of some tricks with his hat. After the song ended he couldn't make out anything but the noise of the audience.

For the next 9 and a half minutes Brittany and Mike danced like their life depended on it. Sometimes to the same song and sometimes it was one of them alone. They danced to Rihanna's "We found love", Justin Timberlake's "Sexy back" and a couple of other songs including rap, R'n'B, shuffle, crunk, pop and one song was dubstep. They totally rocket it together and some people in the crowd started to dance, too.

Brittany started to feel exhausted after a good couple of minutes. Her muscles were screaming and begging her to stop and the air in her lungs was burning. Her shirt stuck to her torso and she felt sweat running down her arms but she felt so incredible alive she didn't care. With ease her feet carried her at an inhuman speed across the floor to Nelly Furtado's "Maneater". Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mike. He looked just as exhausted as her but he still joined her.

Suddenly the music faded and Puck screamed in his micro:

"**Last song! Rock it!"**

Pixie Lott's "Boys and Girls" came on.

Despite the exhaustion they gave their best but in the end they danced more together than against each other. Shuffling next to each other and occasionally Brittany would turn so her back was pressed against Mike's front and they moved as they were one. The crowd went in to frenzy as Mike did a double back flip and challenged Brittany by pointing at her. The blonde girl grinned from ear to ear played along and feigned being offended before she did a cartwheel in midair. The rest of the song they copied some moves from the video and the crowd behaved like hell broke loose.

"**That was it! Time's up!" **Puck screamed but the music was still running and the people in the room had the hots for a good dance after what they saw.

Neither Brittany nor Mike cared when the space around them became smaller every second as more and more people entered the dance floor. They stood in front of each other panting and sweating and smiling. Brittany extended her hand:

"**That was super cool, Mike! You are incredible! We have to do this again!"**

Mike smiled and shook Brittany's hand:

"**You were pretty good yourself! I totally underestimated you. And anytime you want. In GLEE we'll have plenty of opportunities."**

They both stood there in the mass of dancing people a little longer before Brittany said:

"**I have to search Santana. See ya."**

Then she squeezed through the people in hope to find her girlfriend.

Mike shook his head and started to search his own girlfriend. Brittany really was one hell of a dancer and if he was honest with himself probably better than himself.

* * *

Eventually Brittany managed to escape the hot body of dancers. She really needed fresh air and a drink but first she had to find Santana. The problem solved itself as a second later the blonde heard her girlfriend's voice behind her.

"**BRITTANY!"** she screamed and flung herself in the blonde's arms. As always Brittany's reflexes saved her from crashing to the floor. Santana grabbed Brittany's face and kissed her before the blonde could do the kiss Brittany thought she tasted something salty on her lips.

A little out of breath she ended the kiss and was stunned when she saw Santana was crying.

"**San? Why are you crying?" ** She asked confused and worried as she settled the smaller girl on her feet. Now she could use her hand to softly brush the tears away.

A sob escaped Santana's throat before she answered:

"**You were so incredible awesome and sexy and all the boys were checking you out! It's not fair! They are not allowed to do that!" **she wailed and pressed her face in the crook of Brittany's neck.

Brittany was utterly confused by Santana's behavior. She didn't know what she should do so she decided to search for Quinn. Because Santana wouldn't move an inch Brittany scooped her up in her arms and carried her through the house.

Santana was still wailing in to her chest and rambling on and on about that Brittany's was hers. If Brittany wasn't that worried she would find Santana's jealousy incredible sweet.

On her journey through the house Brittany interrupted two couples from having drunken-sex and busted and a match of strip poker. Finally she found Quinn in the dining room.

Currently she was smearing cake in Rachel's face that screeched and tossed a piece at Quinn. It hit her straight in the face. When she saw Quinn glaring daggers at her the small brunette screamed while laughing and hid behind Brittany. Santana used that moment to insult Rachel and telling her over and over again she should stay away from Brittany.

"**Quinn!"** Brittany said desperately "**I need your help! What should I do? After the dance battle I found her like this! Why is she crying?"**

She held Santana in her arms and looked pretty overwhelmed.

Quinn merely looked at Santana but more at Rachel.

Eventually she turned her head and looked at the perplexed blonde.

"**I forgot that this is your first party with us. She always gets like this for a little while when she drank too much. She's the weepy-hysterical-drunk…nothing new. Get her a glass of water, get her outside and make out with her. It'll calm her down." **Quinn said before she lunged for Rachel.

But the brunette was faster and dashed out of the room.

At first Brittany looked a little helpless around the room before she decided to do what Quinn told her. First she went in to the kitchen and after she threw Santana over her shoulder she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge then made her way to the back of the house.

As she stepped out in to the garden her jaw dropped.

It was even more beautiful than the house. Actually it existed of the whole space behind the house. There were more trees that looked just as old as the one in the drive way. In between them hang a couple of hammocks. Most were occupied but Brittany spotted one that was little further away from the house. As Brittany made her way over to it she recognized more lanterns in the trees and torches around a couple of couches and chairs were no hammocks could be hung.

Brittany made a mental note to really thank Will and Holly and Emily for their amazing work. The place looked magical and everybody seemed to have fun. A group of people played "Never have I ever" and as the Dutch passed them they were cracking up and rolling on the grass. The bright light of the moon plunged the garden into silver glow.

Right before Brittany could put Santana down in to the hammock she noticed there even was a blanket and a sharp short pain in her ass.

"**What the fuck!"** she yelped in surprise and in the process threw Santana down on the hammock.

"**Shit!"** Brittany cursed as she rubbed her sore spot. It took another moment before she realized that Santana was laughing.

"**Now we're even…"** Santana slurred with a smug grin.

"**You sneaky little unicorn. That really hurt, San!"** she pouted.

"**And you ruined my panties in the car!"** Santana said and stuck her tongue out.

Brittany was thankful for the darkness hence it hid her enormous blush.

The she started to grin as an idea hid her. The next moment she pounced on Santana making the other girl shriek in surprise. Brittany started to tickle her girlfriend's sides and Santana was laughing so hard she had to gasp for air.

"**Britt…please…baby…stop"** Santana pleaded and tried to push Brittany off her. But the other girl had none of it and easily grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her down. Brittany had to grin from ear to ear as she saw Santana wriggling and panting under her.

"**Mercy…Britt…please…oh god." **Santana managed to squeak between the laughter.

Brittany only shook her head and smirked:

"**Didn't you listen to Quinn in the car? I'm merciless!" **She purred in Santana's ear.

Then she stilled her hands and began to kiss along her mate's jawline and down her neck.

She was interrupted as from a hammock across from them someone shouted:

"**What's the commotion? Any problem there?" **The boy sounded pretty drunk but genuinely concerned. Brittany could only make out a shadow in the dark somehow she thought she knew the outline of the boy's ruffled hair.

"**Everything all right. I just tickled her."** Brittany assured and was halfway down Santana's neck again but the boy had to say something again.

"**Brittany?" ** He sounded puzzled.

Now Brittany was utterly confused. The boy didn't sound like any of the GLEE boys and not like Puck or Kurt.

"**Uhm…yeah?"** she answered the dark.

She sat up in the hammock to have a better view. That gave Santana the opportunity to ran her hands under Brittany's shirt and softly scrape the soft skin there.

Brittany's whole body shuddered by Santana's actions and a low moan escaped her lips.

In the darkness she could make out a figure stumbling towards them. As it went by some torches Brittany's eyes widened in realization.

"**I hope that's my sister underneath you…or…wait…maybe not…Santana?" ** He asked as he stumbled nearer.

Santana's hands froze underneath Brittany's shirt. By Brittany's former antics her dress had ridden up a couple of inches and she wasn't sure if she wanted Pauli to find them like that. Or rather her.

"**Pauli! Stay away!"** The Latina hollered.

"**But I wanna see my little sis." **

Santana could hear the pout in his voice.

"**Shit!"** she cursed before she grabbed Brittany by the collar and crashed their bodies together. At least she could hide her panties from her brother like this. One of her legs sneaked between Brittany's and her knee brushed against something wet. And Brittany pushed down hard.

Santana's eyes flew open as Brittany groaned right in to her ear.

"**You're soaking, baby…"** Santana whispered in to Brittany's ear before she kissed it softly.

"**Your fault. But you're one to talk, eh?" **Brittany smirked before one of her hands slowly travelled south.

A second before Brittany's fingertips could brush against the soft fabric of Santana's panties Pauli's head appeared above them.

"**Hey girls. Having a good time?" ** He asked smiling brightly totally missing the compromising position his sister was in.

"**Holy shit!" **Brittany exclaimed and let her body fall flat on top of her girlfriend's. She shifted a little until her head rested on Santana's shoulder and she could see Pauli, too.

"**What the hell, Pauli? What do you want?" **Santana asked as she put her arms around a giggling Brittany. She had to chuckle a bit herself.

Pauli looked like one of those guys out of a music video. His hair was even more ruffled than normally; he looked pretty wasted wearing this lopsided grin and had purple bruises all over his neck and chest that resembled hickeys pretty much. In one of his hands he held a half full bottle with undefinable content. He only wore his half buttoned jeans.

By now Santana burst out into laughter along with Brittany at her brother's sight.

"**Pauli? What happened to you?" **she asked already tears were running down her face.

Pauli shrugged and swayed a bit on the spot.

"**Having a good time just like you…" **He said nonchalant.

"**Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on us? Or something like that?" **Brittany smirked.

"**I got bored somewhere between then and now. You like the party?"** He asked swaying a bit more.

Both girls grinned and nodded their heads furiously.

"**It's awesome!"** Santana said.

"**Totally unicorn!"** Brittany agreed.

As Pauli opened his mouth to say something a pair of milky white hands wrapped around his muscled torso.

"**Where have you been? Come back." **A female voice murmured behind him.

"**Oh hey, honey. Look I found Santana and Brittany is with her, too. You two didn't meet, yet. Say Hi!" ** Pauli turned around and put one of his arms around Emily's shoulders. The Irish looked just as drunk as Pauli her cheeks flushed pink and her hair disheveled. Santana recognized she wore Pauli's shirt and she had to blush because she thought Emily probably didn't wear more than her underwear back in the hammock.

Emily extended one hand towards Brittany and she used the other one to pull the shirt down a bit:

"**Hi, Brittany. I'm Pauli's wife Emily." ** She smiled friendly.

Brittany gulped before she shook the woman's hand:

"**Nice to meet you, Emily."**

"**Do you already miss home?**" Emily asked.

"**Uhm…yeah…sometimes…but I found a bunch of cool friends here and Santana…"** she said the last part straight in to Santana's face and despite having two drunken adults witnessing it she captured her mate's lips in a quick kiss.

"**Awww…you two are really cute…but well…it was nice to meet you…see ya around." ** Emily smiled before she hooked three fingers in to the hem of Pauli's jeans and walked backwards towards their hammock. Her hips swaying suggestively.

"**See ya two! Keep it safe for minors." ** He managed before his mouth was occupied by something else.

He left the bottle with the girls and now Brittany picked it up and took a large gulp before she handed it to her girlfriend. It tasted like whisky coke or something similar.

For some time the girls only stared at each other and tried to comprehend what just happened.

Suddenly they burst out in to laughter.

"**Oh my god…I should have taken a picture…Oh my god!"** Santana shrieked between laughter. Never before she had seen her brother like this and what she had just witnessed was funny like shit.

"**Is he always like that?"** Brittany asked her body shaking with laughter next to Santana.

"**It's the first time I saw him like this but if it was for me he could be like this more often." **Santana told her mate.

Suddenly her eyes widened in shock as she remembered the state of undress her brother and sister-in-law were and she scrambled out from underneath Brittany:

"**Let's get out of here, Britt! I don't want to hear them getting their mack on."** She giggled and Brittany did, too.

Together they tumbled out of the hammock and holding hands they stumbled back in to the house.

As they entered the house Santana suddenly nudged Brittany's side and pointed towards a corner of the room. There stood Kurt engaged in a heavy make out session with a very handsome looking young man.

The girls had to laugh again as they went in to the living room. "**Is he a wolf, too?"** Brittany asked as they flopped on to an empty couch with a clear view of the dance floor.

"**Apart from the GLEE kids everyone here is."** Santana said and sipped from a beer she had found next to her feet.

"**Wow…I never thought we were so many…"** Brittany said baffled as she scanned the room.

"**Why not?"** Santana asked and took another sip before she passed the beer to her girlfriend.

"**Hm…I don't recall our pack in the Netherlands being this large." **Brittany mused.

"**You're going to meet most of them sooner or later."** Santana explained.

Then they spotted some of their friends in the mass of dancers. Quinn and Rachel were dancing so close together there was practically no space between them. Rachel's back was pressed to Quinn's front one of her arms hooked around her girlfriend's neck and Quinn's hands were running along Rachel's waist and thighs.

"**God…it looks like they are having sex." **Santana snorted.

Brittany smirked next to her and pointed to another couple on the dance floor:

"**That looks more like sex to me."**

Puck was there dancing with a girl Santana didn't recognize. He was grinding in to her like he actually wanted to fuck her through his trousers.

"**Ugh…you're right Britt…disgusting…"** she said and took a large gulp of beer to erase the memory from her head. By now Santana was sure she was beyond tipsy as she felt the alcohol pulsing through her system and making her body tingle.

Suddenly next to her Brittany was jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"**Whoa…what's up, baby?"** Santana asked chuckling.

"**Just listen! I love that song!"** Brittany grinned like maniac a shoved her hand in the air making the infamous metal sign.

It was Nelly's "Hot in here" Santana registered soon.

Brittany already jumped up from the couch before she extended her hand to Santana and asked with the most irresistible pout ever:

"**Dance with me?"**

Santana didn't need to be asked twice before she and Brittany pushed themselves on the dance floor. It didn't take long for them to fall in perfect sync with each other and Santana registered surprised that she saw yet another side of her mate.

The way Brittany moved to the beat was so natural it took Santana's breath away. Brittany thought that despite Santana's gorgeous voice she was an excellent dancer, too. Her hips swayed in the most sensual way and her whole body dropped at just the right times. They were dancing around each other challenging each other. Suddenly Brittany felt the incredible urge to be next to Santana. To touch her flushed skin and press her body in to her girlfriend's. Not missing one movement the small Latina made.

She extended one of her hands and beckoned for Santana to come nearer. As their eyes locked a jolt of electricity went through Brittany. Santana's eyes hadn't the color of melted caramel anymore but were dark and clouded with lust. Brittany could almost feel her pupils dilate. Her heartbeat hammered in her chest harder and harder for every step Santana made towards her.

Right before the Dutch could touch the bare skin she craved so much right now Santana turned around and dropped a little. As she moved her body up again she ground her back hard in to Brittany's front. Almost instantly she felt Brittany's hands on her own leaving burning trails on her arms and thighs. As she felt the delicate pressure of Brittany's breasts against her back she thought she had to go crazy. Instead she threw her head back and it rested on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany was sure if she was a boy Santana's movements would have sent her over the edge by now and her pants were ruined. Her panties were anyway. Her hands applied more pressure on Santana's body and it elicited the sweetest moans from Santana. The sound alone spurred Brittany on even more and she pressed open mouth kisses on Santana's exposed neck. The next moment she felt her girlfriend's nails scratching along a patch of skin and the bittersweet pain made her shudder.

* * *

The song had changed long ago but the girls were so caught in each other they didn't care. Their bodies moved perfectly to whatever song came on and always they moved as one. Santana melted in to Brittany complete. Forgetting whatever happened around her as long as Brittany's body guided her through the night. After a couple of hours both girls were on the edge of breaking down because they were so exhausted. Panting and shivering they flopped down on the same couch of before.

Brittany put an arm around Santana and the other girl snuggled in to the warm body.

"**That…was…so fuckin' sexy…" **Brittany panted.

"**What I saw tonight was a thousand times better than what I saw during the imprint. You are so good, baby. You should really consider joining GLEE. With your dance skills we win "regionals" for sure." **Santana gasped as she tried to regain her breath.

"**You really think so? I can't really sing…"**Brittany said.

"**Mike can't either…please, baby. You looked so fucking sexy…" **Santana said before she kissed Brittany. It started of slowly but gained space and passion fast. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance and their heartbeats spaced up again.

They were interrupted as Puck shouted: "**Strip Poker!"**

Brittany quirked an eyebrow at Santana playfully:

"**Sounds fun…"**

"**Wanna play?"**

"**Yeah…"** Brittany husked.

"**Be warned, baby. My poker face is legendary!"** Santana grinned before she got up from the couch and sat next to the remaining teens on the floor tugging Brittany with her.

To everyone's surprise the group persisted only of the GLEE club.

"**Where the hell is everybody?" **Tina asked looking around the living room.

"**It seems most of the older ones left an hour ago. I heard some of them have to work tomorrow or rather today. I think most of the rest is passed out somewhere, though." **Rachel said.

She sat in Quinn's lap and occasionally the two shared a sweet kiss. Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel got super clingy when she was drunk but Quinn never minded that. Looking at herself and Brittany they were in a similar position.

"**All right, guys. Whoever chickens out has to drink a shot." **He said as he shuffled the cards.

After a bit of convincing Joe and Tina round one started.

After several rounds and another two hours later most of the group was pretty tired and in no mood to continue the game. The only ones left playing were Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany and Santana. Mercedes and Kurt had fallen asleep on each other on the couch. Mercedes was left in her shirt and pants but barefoot. She had fallen asleep way too early. Kurt had had to shed his shirt and was only clad in his trousers that still made Brittany cringe.

Joe and Rory were cuddling on a beanbag. Rory was left in nothing but his white shirt and boxers. They were green with clover on it. Joe wore only his boxers and was snoring softly.

Tina and Mike had disappeared half way through the game and probably had sex on one of the bed rooms.

Rachel couldn't stop giggling as she watched Puck. He was especially hard hit. The only thing he wore was his underwear and this morning he had decided to not go with boxers. Rachel and Brittany were left in nothing but their underwear and being the overprotective girlfriends they were Quinn had switched places with Rachel as she had to shed her dress and Santana tried the best to keep Brittany covered with her own body.

Santana kept her promise and with Quinn she was the one who wore the most clothes. Well, her dress. Quinn at least kept her white shirt and her skirt.

Puck groaned as he tossed his cards to the ground:

"**Shit…I lost again…"** he slurred.

Santana smirked:

"**It's either drinking or stripping Puckster."**

He showed her the bird before he struggled with the last bit of alcohol. After he downed what was left he burped and fell backwards. He was knocked out even before he touched the ground.

"**Looks like we are the last ones." **Brittany giggled. "**Wanna continue?" **she asked the other girls.

Quinn shook her head.

"**Believe me Britt I'd like to see what you're hiding under that bra but I think Santana kills me if we continue and I need to put Rachel to bed."** Quinn chuckled.

Rachel was yawning her little form already curled against Quinn's.

"**Damn right, Fabray!"** Santana huffed as she struggled to stand upright. Brittany scooped her in her arms again and Quinn did the same with Rachel.

"**So? Where are wo going to sleep? I don't wanna risk checking the bedroom or I probably have to throw up." ** The shorter blond asked.

"**There are hammocks in the garden. We could sleep there."** Santana suggested as she brought her arms around Brittany's neck.

"**It's March!"** Quinn protested.

"**And it's warm…and there are blankets…we could snatch some of the other hammocks…plus we're werewolves, baby don't forget that." **Brittany winked before she walked in to the garden with Santana securely in her arms.

"**You little genius…"** Santana mumbled before she tried to stifle a yawn.

They choose the same hammock as before and after Brittany snatched a second blanket from an unoccupied hammock they settled down. They said goodnight to Quinn as she passed them in search for her own hammock.

Santana's head rested on Brittany's chest and her arm was stretched over her girlfriend's stomach. Both of Brittany's arms were wrapped around the smaller girl in a warm embrace and their feet were entangled.

The steady rhythm of Brittany's breaths lulled Santana in to sleep and right before her consciousness drifted off in to dreams full of the girl next to her she mumbled:

"**I love you Britt…" ** She was sure she heard Brittany "**I love you too."** Before sleep took the better of the two girls making them oblivious to the thigs they would encounter.


	4. Rules

**Hey Folks. I'm very sorry for the long wait and that this chapter sucks...Actually it's a gap filler but some things in here needed to be written. I thought about writing a longer chapter but I'm on a ten-day seminar next week and I didn't want to leave you hanging!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the things I made up!  
**

**Song: "4th of July" by Amy MacDonald.  
**

**R&R and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Santana awoke to a steady heartbeat pulsing underneath her. The sensation rippled through her body and reached her very core. The beat was in absolute sync with her own heart. The sun was shedding its warm light through the tree branches and her skin was buzzing with warmth. Her mind was still jumbled from sleep but she was sure she registered the annoying sound of birds.

The small Latina pressed her face deeper in to the crook of a neck next to her. Blonde hair tickled Santana's nose and she had to wrinkle it. In the process she inhaled the sweet scent of the person next to her. It smelled like a field of wildflowers and Santana had to smile. Slowly she cracked one eye open but shut it instantly as the bright sunlight hit her.

She groaned softly and tried not to disturb the girl under her in her sleep. Slowly the Latina propped herself up on an elbow and fully opened her eyes this time. A huge smile made its way on her face the moment her eyes adjusted.

Brittany was lying underneath her still in deep slumber. Her head had dropped to one side now that Santana's head was no longer there to support it and her arms were still tightly wrapped around the other girl's middle. Her hair was splayed out around her head creating some kind of fake halo. Although Santana had to admit the beams of sunlight made it glow. Not only Brittany's hair but her alabaster white skin too, it soaked up every raw of light shimmering softly. She looked so peaceful that if Santana wouldn't see the rise and fall of her mate's chest she might think she was dead. The next moment she thought she looked as innocent as a child.

Santana's heart swelled at the sight of her girlfriend and she fell even more in love. Santana knew her mate for only two days and there were so many things of Brittany's character she wanted to discover. Moments she wanted to share with the blonde and creating memories neither of them would ever forget despite what happened in the future. Right now the Latina experienced such a moment that she would forever store in her heart.

For a second Brittany scrunched up her eyebrows and Santana had to keep herself from laughing softly at the sight of it. The other girl looked totally adorable and vulnerable and again Santana mused how she ever deserved a girl like Brittany. Many of her insecurities rooted in the mistrust towards the process of imprinting.

After Quinn had told her on Pauli's wedding that mate's sometimes really broke up with each other the thought had terrified the small Latina. Santana wasn't the most optimistic person in the world in truth she was rather pessimistic and of course she had herself half convinced that exactly that would happen to her after merely five minutes.

Thinking Brittany was a gift from heaven above worsened Santana's fears but after everything that happened yesterday those were replaced by content and trust and love. That Brittany had complimented her dress for the ritual, praised her body and declared her love were things that made Santana incredible happy and burst with love but it could have been the magic of the imprint making the Dutch say those things. At least in her paranoid mind Santana didn't want to spare that possibility.

No, the moments that chased the girl's fears away were different ones. Moments in which a verbal declaration of love was needless. Moments in which love surrounded them like a cloud and was evident in their smiles, in their laughs and in their eyes.

She had felt loved the moment Brittany comforted her after the marriage slip-up by just holding her.

The moment she had carried her through the house when the Latina had her hysteric break down. Never yelling at her. Never calling her childish or clingy. Just searching something to make it better.

The way their bodies had melted together on the dance floor. Always moving as one and even after there was no space left between them there was always the urge, the need to be even closer.

Santana remembered how alive she had felt in Brittany's arms. Like she could finally do everything she ever feared and achieve anything she ever wanted. Last night when she had fallen asleep enveloped in those strong arms she decided what she said to her girlfriend earlier in the bedroom had come straight from the bottom of her heart. It wasn't due to some old magic but just because she was truly, madly, deeply in love with Brittany and Brittany loved her just the same.

And in the end she knew it all along.

She knew she should resist the urge but she had to kiss Brittany. All those feelings building and boiling in her chest were too much for this unholy hour and then ever so slowly she dipped her head down. Inches before their lips touched Santana stopped.

The fact that she could do this every morning from now on brought tears to her eyes and her mouth went dry. As her breath mingled with Brittany's and their noses touched she closed the remaining gap and softly pressed her lips down.

She had to smile in to the kiss as she heard Brittany sigh and felt her kiss back. Santana pulled back and looked straight in to Brittany's crystal blue eyes. They were clouded with sleep.

"**Hi…San…"** The blonde mumbled and squeezed her eyes shut again then she yawned.

"**Morning, baby…"** Santana whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

"**Mornin' too, gorgeous…." **She said but then grimaced:

"**…It's far too early. Why can't we sleep a little longer?"** Brittany grumbled and tightened her grip around Santana so the smaller girl had to lie down again.

Santana tucked her head under Brittany's chin and smiled contently:

"**The stupid birds woke me up."** She pouted and started to play with a golden lock.

"**Poor, Sanny."** Brittany purred and planted a kiss to Santana's forehead.

Suddenly the Latina registered a faint pounding in her head and moaned and an ache in her stomach:

"**Ugh…I think I have a hangover…"**

She pressed closer in to Brittany's warm body and hid her face in Brittany's neck.

She felt the arms around her tighten and Brittany hummed softly:

"**Maybe we can stay like this for the rest of the day…and it'll go away. Or we go back to sleep…"**

"**But I'm awake now…"** Santana whined.

"**Me, too."** Brittany whispered:

"**How about we cuddle a bit then?"** she suggested.

"**Sounds perfect."** Santana chuckled and raised her head. She caught Brittany staring at her. The remains of sleep had vanished and Brittany's eyes seemed to go on endlessly. They were as wide as the sky above them and Santana lost herself completely.

Suddenly a lopsided grin formed on Brittany's face:

"**Why are you smiling like you have something dirty in mind?"** Santana asked in a flirty manner.

The blonde's grin softened until it was a warm smile.

She untangled her right hand from Santana's waist and brushed some loose, raven locks out of her mate's face.

Softly her thumb caressed Santana's cheek as she asked:

"**Did I already tell you how beautiful you are? Especially now. Your hair looks like Pauli's and I love it." ** After a short pause she added:" **I can't wait to wake up like this every morning."**

Then she leaned in.

"**Me neither, baby." ** Santana managed to husk before she felt Brittany's lips on her own. It was soft and sweet and Brittany thought Santana poured all her feelings in to it.

After they broke the kiss a little out of breath Brittany started to plant butterfly kisses to every part of Santana's face.

Her cheeks, her nose, her temple.

Then Brittany's mouth travelled south and the kisses lasted longer. Down Santana's jaw, under her ear and along her neck. It was still warm to the touch from the Latina's sleeping position and a pleasant shiver ran down the blonde's spine as she smelled Vanilla and honey.

She planted an open mouth kiss on Santana's pulse point her tongue drawing lazy circles there.

She had to smile as she heard her girlfriend moan and shudder in pleasure.

Brittany grinned and softly raked her teeth over the sensitive skin making Santana squirm above her.

She loved the way Santana's face contorted in pleasure and she recognized that she barely managed to hold herself up. She let her mouth travel as her hands found Santana's hips, her waist and the outlines of her ribcage.

She bit down hard on Santana's neck wanting her girlfriend to shudder with need. She sucked on Santana's neck feeling an inhuman pulse rushing underneath the thin layer of skin. She flicked her tongue over the spot where she was sure she had left bite marks and the next second she had to stop.

Santana wasn't able to keep it together anymore as her arms betrayed her and she crashed right on top of the blonde moaning and whimpering in to the blonde's ear:

"**Oh God…Brit…"**

To Brittany Santana's voice sounded like liquid sex right now and she felt a shiver running down her spine. Again:

"**I love your voice."** She mumbled.

"**You're a tease." **Santana responded.

"**And you love it."** Brittany chuckled.

"**Yeah…"** Santana huffed.

Suddenly the Latina felt Brittany laugh beneath her.

"**What's so funny?"** she asked annoyed thinking her girlfriend was laughing at her.

To her surprise the Dutch raised one arm and pointed towards a patch of sky above them.

"**See that cloud? It looks just like a unicorn." **Brittany giggled.

Santana had to change her position until she was lying next to her and not on top of her girlfriend anymore. Her head was resting on Brittany's shoulder and her arm and she felt the blonde playing with her hair. She squinted in to the sun trying to see a unicorn.

"**I don't see it, baby…"** she whined after a moment.

Brittany laughed a little at the childish expression of her mate then she raised an arm again. With her fingers she guided Santana's eyes to a big cloud surrounded by the clear blue sky:

"**There it is, see? There's its horn, its back, its tail…." **Her finger traced the shape of the unicorn-cloud trying to show her girlfriend the legendary creature in the sky.

When Santana didn't speak for a couple of moments Brittany turned her head to look at her. What she saw made her laugh. Santana's face was a mask of deep concentration as she tried to find the damn horned horse. Brittany thought she looked super cute like that. Suddenly Santana turned her head, too and looked helplessly at her girlfriend:

"**I still don't get it, Britt. I only see a reindeer…"**

The next moment Brittany burst in to laughter.

"**It's not funny. There is no unicorn…" **Santana grouched as she playfully punched Brittany's collarbone. Still laughing Brittany protested:

"**But there is…you just have to look right!"**

"**There aint!"**

"**There is!"**

"**Aint!"**

"**IS!"**

"**Oh shut up!" **Santana huffed at last and pressed her lips on Brittany's.

The Dutch tried to protest nonetheless but after Santana shoved her tongue in to Brittany's mouth the blonde was eager to battle it with her own and finally turned mute.

"**It's a fucking reindeer…"** Santana grumbled so low that the other girl couldn't hear.

* * *

They continued their cloud gazing for roughly an hour. Playfully arguing whether one cloud was a pirate ship or Hogwarts and another one more of a tree or a mutated piece of broccoli. Occasionally they shared a kiss.

As the sun travelled higher in to the sky Brittany's stomach started to growl. Instantly her cheeks turned pink and Santana laughed while her hand drew patterns on toned abs:

"**Someone's hungry?"** she asked and quirked an eyebrow at her blushing girlfriend.

Brittany nodded her head sheepishly.

"**Well I have to hit a toilet anyway…so how about we get outa here and look where the losers are?"**

She suggested and sat up.

By doing so the blanket that magically had covered both of them until now slid from her shoulders and pooled around her waist. Only then she realized something. Brittany was half naked. Santana could only feel Brittany smirk because her eyes were too busy roaming the other girl's body.

For one second panic flashed through her mind. Quickly she looked down at herself and saw that she still wore her dress. Then why was her girlfriend only clad in an incredible cute pink bra with white polka dots and matching panties? Suddenly she felt her mate's hands on her thighs caressing them and the memories of the night came flooding back.

They had played strip poker.

A sigh of relief escaped Santana's lips. She had feared that some drunken creep had stolen Brittany's clothes the night before but thinking about it, it could have been her. Then she remembered that she didn't really had a chance to stare yesterday because she had been busy glaring daggers at whoever tried to stare at Brittany. She remembered almost lashing out at Rory.

But now there was no Rory and her eyes were free to roam. For a brief moment she locked eyes with her girlfriend and the trust and love that were reflected there was enough proof for the Latina that she probably could do anything with Brittany's body. As Santana started to trace Brittany's lips with the tip of her pointer-finger those blue eyes were clouded with something else than sleep.

They were clouded by lust and became even darker as Santana moved her finger to the blonde's jaw, down her neck and over her collarbone. Santana felt it became harder to breath as her finger ghosted over a bra clad breast and Brittany gasped. The Latina was sure she had felt a rock hard nipple under the pink fabric.

Then no longer obeying Santana her finger moved to the valley of Brittany's breasts and this time the blonde moaned in pleasure.

By the time Santana reached Brittany's ribcage she used her flat hand to discover the splendor that was her girlfriend's body. Her hand pressed down and her nails scraped over toned abs as Brittany thrust her body upwards.

She had never been this turned on by a simple touch. Her head was thrown back, her mouth opened slightly and her hands clenched in Santana's dress as the other girl started to plant hot, wet open mouth kisses on her neck and chest. The Latina's hand was wandering south. Brittany's eyes flew open as Santana reached the hem of her panties. She grabbed the other girl's wrist to stop her.

Instantly Brittany saw hurt flashing across Santana's face and she hurried to explain herself:

"**Baby…please don't think I don't want this as much as you. Just look at me and you know…but if we really continue this now I probably die from starvation afterwards."**

She looked apologetic at Santana and was relieved when she saw those brown orbs softening looking like melted chocolate.

"**I'm sorry baby…I kind of forgot…and got carried away here…."** Santana mumbled before she kissed Brittany's forehead and scrambled out of the hammock.

As she hid the damp grass with her bare feet Santana shivered. She had no idea where her shoes or her jacket were.

Thinking of clothes…

As she turned around Brittany was standing next to the hammock still in nothing but her underwear.

She saw Goosebumps forming on her girlfriend's arms and thighs as she hugged herself to prevent herself from freezing. Brittany was already shivering without a blanket and Santana's body keeping her warm.

Suddenly she felt something being thrown around her shoulders and as she looked up from her feet Santana stood in front of her with two ends of a blanket in hand. She handed one to Brittany and now with her free hand grabbed Brittany's:

"**I don't want you to catch a cold…"** the Latina explained to her very baffled mate. Then she snuggled next to Brittany and they padded towards the big house. Both wrapped up in the same blanket.

"**And you don't want that anybody stares…"** Brittany smirked and nudged the smaller girl.

"**Maybe…"** The Latina stuck her tongue out.

Right before they entered the now silent house Brittany asked:

"**How are you feeling? You mentioned a hangover…"** She looked worriedly at her mate and Santana was touched by so much concern over a simple hangover.

"**It's not that bad. I just need some coffee and some Advil and no loud noises and then I'm fine."**

She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand.

Brittany smiled, too before she said: "**Okay…let's get some coffee for you."**

They spotted no one as they walked through the living room towards the kitchen. Well, almost. Puck was still lying on the floor in his underwear oblivious to the world.

Brittany and Santana decided to let him be as both remembered how drunk the poor boy was after the last round of strip Poker.

As they entered the kitchen they were surprised to find a familiar blonde sitting at the bar drinking coffee. Her hair was damp from showering.

"**Hi, ladies."** She greeted them: "**Finally awake? You looked totally cute by the way."**

"**Quinn? You're already awake and…showered?"** Santana asked as she positioned herself on one of the bar chairs. She left the blanket hanging around her mate's shoulders.

Quinn nodded her head:"** While you sweeties were still in the land of dreams Rachel decided to kick me out of the hammock. We shared a nice long shower before she started to kick everyone out."**

Brittany then registered that no one seemed to be left in the house but the three girls and the knocked out boy. She thanked Quinn as she accepted a cup of coffee from the other blonde. She hopped on a counter and wondered where her clothes might be.

"**So…where is Rachel anyway? No one said something terrible annoying in the last minute." **Santana asked her eyes searching Quinn's over the top of her cup.

Quinn grimaced before she responded:

"**She went to school…on a day where we're allowed to ditch…"** she grumbled and shook her head.

Santana snorted:

"**In her state? The girl was hammered last night. I bet she's still drunk."**

Quinn crossed her arms and sulked:

"**And I think that's partly the reason why she went there. She mumbled something about giving Will a piece of her mind after ditching GLEE yesterday."**

Brittany tilted her head and her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion:

"**How did she get there? We all came with Puck's last night. Did she snatch his keys?"**

Quinn smiled gently at her:

"**No. Mercedes totally lost is after she woke up this morning and woke up the rest of the boys, too. Well, Rachel somehow managed to convince her it wasn't too late for school so she went with Mercedes." **

"**Man…her determination is going to kill her one day."** Santana said as she finished her coffee.

She hopped of the stool and was halfway out of the kitchen before she turned around:

"**Baby…You know I really have no problem with your way of dressing this morning but your shivering again."** Then she blew a blushing Brittany a kiss and searched for a toilet.

"**Where's she going?"** Quinn asked as she handed Brittany a second cup.

"**Toilet…" **Brittany mumbled as her eyes followed Santana's swaying hips. Somehow Brittany registered the separation hurt way less then yesterday. Maybe because Santana was just around the corner and they already handled larger separations. She hoped the Latina wouldn't take that long. Following her to the toilet was weird even for Brittany.

Chuckling Quinn asked:

"**What sort of dressing was Santana referring to?"**

Brittany rolled her eyes and lifted the blanket.

"**Oh. I see…" **Quinn grinned before she added:

"**Rachel found your clothes in the living room this morning. I don't know how she managed it but they are lying on the couch. Folded." **

"**Cool!"** Brittany exclaimed before she dashed in to the living room leaving a laughing Quinn behind.

It wasn't the fact that she only wore her underwear. She never had a problem with people seeing her like that and the only two persons awake right now were girls and one of them her girlfriend. She felt uncomfortable because it was weather outside was nice with next to no clouds in the sky but in the end it was still march.

After Brittany found her clothes just like Quinn described them she padded back in to the kitchen.

She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Quinn rummaging in the fridge and putting a pan on the stove. Brittany felt like she was drooling as Quinn cracked some eggs open:

"**I'm starving…"** she groaned as she put her clothes on the bar.

"**Me, too. And Santana gets grumpy in the morning without food…"** Quinn smiled as she put the egg shells in to the basket.

"**Scrambled eggs?"** the petite blonde asked and turned around.

Brittany nodded her head fiercely but stopped as she saw Quinn's expression.

Her eyes were widened in shock and it looked like she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"**What's so funny?"** Brittany asked:" **Do I have something in my face?"**

By now Quinn was smirking.

"**Well not exactly. How was your night, Britt?"** she asked with raised eyebrows.

Brittany was even more confused now:

"**Good…why are you asking?"** she asked tentavely.

"**No funny business in the hammock?" **Quinn probed and attended to the eggs again.

Brittany remembered that she had pretty much funny during the strip poker game but in the hammock both girls were far too tired to tell each other jokes.

She narrowed her eyes at the other blonde:

"**No…"**

Finally Quinn turned around again openly grinning at one puzzled Brittany:

"**Well, Britt. It looks like someone tried to eat you last night." **Then she motioned to Brittany's body.

Brittany's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her whole chest was covered in more or less dark purple bruises. And she didn't remember how they came there. She didn't want to know how her neck looked like.

"**Oh…**" she mumbled as she examined herself further. On her thighs and forearms were angry, red scratch marks and she blushed heavily as she remembered where they came from.

Quickly Brittany dressed not wanting to embarrass herself further. She drooled as the smell of fried eggs hit her nose.

As Quinn added some spices she asked:

"**So you really wanna tell me you didn't go at it last night and yet you totally look like it?"**

"**Nothing happened yesterday!" ** Brittany protested.

"**Why not?"** Quinn asked curious.

"**Oh…uhm…I dunno. I think we were just pretty tired it was like dawn when we fell asleep. Not that I don't want to I really do but I'm happy it didn't happen in a hammock." ** Brittany shrugged.

Having her first time with Santana in a hammock where she had to stifle her moans and probably fell out wasn't how she imagined it. In the end she was happy that they just slept. Feeling Santana's body pressed in to her own and hearing her mumble and sigh in her sleep was totally worth it. She had never looked cuter.

"**Rachel didn't mind yesterday."** Quinn said nonchalant.

"**Seriously? Come on she was like totally asleep when we stopped playing cards." **Brittany asked.

"**She was beyond good and evil after we reached the hammock. I'm surprised you didn't hear us."** Quinn grinned.

"**Ewww…" **Brittany grimaced.

Quinn stuck her tongue out as she placed three plates on the bar. She left some egg in the pan for Puck. Then she fished some bread out of a cupboard and ketchup from the fridge.

Brittany groaned as she watched the food in front of her. She was so hungry.

Quinn had to laugh. Brittany was eyeing her food like prey and she probably was drooling again. Quinn knew the other blonde wanted to wait but she said:

"**Dig in, Britt. She won't mind."**

Brittany first looked at her then glanced over her shoulder before she tried her first bite. Instantly Brittany's eyes lit up. This was the best fucking egg she had ever tasted.

After gulping down a couple of bites Brittany said with her mouth full:

"**Man I hope San can cook like this! This is delicious!"**

Quinn blushed a little before she thanked Brittany. The other girl didn't seem to hear her and had a faraway-look on her face.

"**Brittany? You're still there?"**

"**Oh…yeah sorry. I just thought about someone else fucking in a hammock." **Brittany mumbled.

"**I knew it! But please don't tell me. I don't want to hear you fantasizing about Santana."**

"**I wasn't! I thought about…."** But Brittany was interrupted by a loud laugh from the living room.

The next moment Santana came back in to the kitchen wearing her jacket and shoes. She plopped down next to Brittany and entangled their feet. Immediately she dug in to her egg.

A bit awkward in the door way stood no one else than Pauli and Emily. Brittany had just shoved another bite in to her mouth and now struggled with swallowing at the sight of the both of them.

Quinn's mouth had fallen open and the remains of coffee dropped from her mouth back in to the cup. Emily rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee and plopped down next to Brittany:

"**God. Please stop staring. This wasn't my idea at all. Your brother started this."** She huffed as she said the last part to a still smirking Santana.

Finally Brittany found her voice again:

"**What the hell happened to you?"**

Pauli's hair looked worse than ever before. All of his hairs stood in a different direction and they looked knotted and tangled in to each other. He wore only jeans and his chest looked just like last night. Hickeys and bruises covered his muscular torso and only now Brittany recognized a big gash on his forearm. His face looked a bit pale and stubbles grew on his cheeks. Right now he nursed a cup of coffee and tried to wake up. He leaned against a counter next to Quinn.

"**You look just as battered as Brit. Maybe you two should search for new mates and you live longer." **Quinn pointed out clearly amused.

Pauli raised an eyebrow at Brittany and sputtered:

"**What?"**

Brittany lifted her shirt enough for him to see a couple of almost black hickeys on her ribcage.

Pauli's eyebrows vanished under his messy pony as he looked at his sister:

"**Holy shit, munchkin. What did you do? Did you try to eat her?"**

Santana gulped a mouthful of egg down before she responded:

"**I don't know. I don't remember doing it! But I remember Brit never complained."** She protested before she kissed Brittany's temple.

"**And you probably can do it again, one day."** Brittany smirked before the two girls shared a quick kiss.

Brittany then turned to Emily:

"**You want to tell us you don't remember, too?"**

Emily put her cup down before she fully turned to Brittany and said nonchalant:

"**No…I totally remember doing it. It's payback! And he knows for what."**

Now everyone looked at Pauli. He tried to hide behind his coffee but in the end explained:

"**Uhm…it seems I hid her dress when I was drunk."**

The three teenage girls shared an amused glance before Emily said:

"**You should tell them where!"**

Pauli cringed:

"**On a tree…and no I don't know how I came there…and now it's stuck there…"**

He looked clearly embarrassed and became even more as the three girls burst in to laughter.

"**What did you plan for today?" **Pauli asked hurriedly. On the one hand he was genuine interested on the other hand he wanted to divert from his embarrassing night.

Quinn was the first to answer:

"**Probably rescuing Rachel from detention. For the rest of the day I may have to endure her whining about a hangover."**

Santana grinned at her:

"**It must really suck to have a mate that behaves and dresses like a five year old."**

Quinn sent her an unmistakable glare:

"**Shut it, Lopez!"**

"**It's just that I have to remind you sometimes of how annoying Berry can be." **Santana shrugged and plopped the remains of Brittany's bread in to her mouth.

Pauli cleared his throat:

"**What about you and Brittany, munchkin? Anything planned?"**

Santana looked questioningly at her mate.

"**My parents have to work today. They told me it could get late…so…I don't have to be at home until the evening."** The blonde explained.

Santana smiled at her before she interlaced their fingers:

"**How about you come with me then. We plop a movie in and get our cuddle on again?"**

"**Sounds like a plan."** Brittany smiled.

She wasn't in the mood to do anything today and maybe there was some alcohol left in her system. Cuddling with Santana the whole day sounded like an awesome plan to the Dutch.

"**And what about you?" ** Brittany said after she broke her gaze from swirling brown orbs and now looked at Pauli.

The tall boy groaned:

"**Shit…we have to go to the store sometime today. Yesterday came a delivery and we have to sort through it today."**

"**Sounds like fun."** Brittany smiled.

"**Yeah, totally. Thanks!"** Pauli's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"**You have to come and visit one day. Your girl isn't in to books that much. She always flips through children's books." **Emily suggested.

The next moment Brittany looked at a heavily blushing Santana and grinned:

"**Really? Which book?"**

"**Ugh…I don't know…I forgot…stop asking." ** Santana grumbled.

Suddenly Pauli said:

"**Where the Wild things are."**

Brittany looked at him confused:

"**What?"**

"**Well…"Where the wild things are" is the title of the book she reads….she stops by every…."**

But he was interrupted by his raging sister:

"**Shut up! Shut up you idiot!" **the small Latina roared. She hopped out of the bar stool and was halfway through the kitchen ready to strangle her brother as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

As Brittany tried to calm a struggling and fuming Santana, Emily continued:

"**She stops by every couple of weeks and reads it."**

She said and winked.

Brittany smiled warmly at Santana and planted a small kiss on her bare shoulder. The rampaging Latina stilled immediately and turned around to face her mate. Her eyes were big and fearful as she asked in a small voice:

"**You don't think it's childish?"**

Brittany snorted before she said:

"**No way! I love that book. And I have every Disney movie on DVD so I'm not one to talk."**

She grinned brightly and Santana relaxed further in to the embrace.

Suddenly they heard a crashing noise from the living room.

"**Looks like Puck decided it's time to wake up." **Quinn grinned before she walked in to the living room.

She heard the boy groan as he sat up and rubbed his Mohawked head.

"**Hey, Noah. Feeling good?" **Quinn asked as she tossed him his clothes.

"**Ugh….fuck you Fabgay…" **he groaned and put his shirt on.

"**Please don't forget your trousers, Puck. Your underwear is barely covering the Puckasaurus." **She pointed out and was almost back in the kitchen when he replied:

"**Maybe I should go without any, today."**

"**Then I'm most likely going to puke."**

Back in the kitchen she put the remaining egg on a plate and the remaining coffee in a mug and placed everything on the bar next to Brittany. Emily and Pauli were gone and Santana told her they were showering.

Quinn slapped the Dutch's hand away as the girl tried to steal some of the food:

"**No way, Britt. That's for Puck. I need him to wake up properly so he can take me home."**

Brittany was pouting but Quinn stood her ground.

Moments later Puck stumbled in to the kitchen and asked:

"**What do you want me to do?"**

Then he hugged both Santana and Brittany before he plopped down on the bar stool.

"**I need you to take me home. Rachel went with Mercedes to school this morning and…"**

As Quinn caught Puck's surprised and highly amused expression she huffed:

"**Yeah…I know…please spare me whatever you want to say, Santana already mocked me. You take me home when you're finished?"**

Puck chomped on his egg as he high fived with Santana and Brittany giggled. After he swallowed he pointed his fork at Quinn:

"**Yup, sure thing. It's payback for this awesome breakfast."**

Quinn clapped her hands.

* * *

Sometime later Pauli and Emily came back. This time showered and dressed properly. Well, Emily's dress was still in the tree but she found another lost dress in the house. The group split up after breakfast and hiring someone who would clean the house after they left. It looked like WWIII happened in there.

Quinn went home with Puck after they picked up Rachel from school. Not wanting to make such a big detour Santana decided to go with Pauli and Emily. Their book store wasn't that far away from the Lopez house. Around noon they passed one of the many keys to a group of horrified looking cleaning clerks and said their good-byes.

Again Brittany and Santana shared the backseats. Brittany's head lay on Santana's shoulder and she looked rather sleepy again. Santana's hand was softly caressing her side and the Dutch purred.

After they passed the barrier and hit the road Santana chuckled:

"**Mom is going to kill you when she hears what happened."**

"**Mom can't say a thing. The house is still standing. And we called that stupid cleaning company just like she said." **He shrugged.

The rest of the ride was mostly spent in silence. Santana felt fatigue creeping through her veins again and somewhere along the ride she fell asleep with Brittany lightly snoring beside her.

Pauli kicked them out in front of the house and made Santana promise not to tell anything to Maria Lopez. The girls snuggled up on the couch and after Santana praised it for more than twenty minutes they watched "Sweet Valley High". They didn't last through the first disc before they fell asleep again. They ended up in the same position as last night with Brittany's arms wrapped around Santana's middle and Santana's face buried in the crook of the blonde's neck.

They stayed like that until the sun descended from the sky and the front door opened.

* * *

"**Santana?" **Maria Lopez shouted as she put her keys on the counter and hung up her coat. As she got no responds she walked in to the living room and stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on the couch.

There was her daughter cuddling with Brittany and totally oblivious to the world. Her face was lying on Brittany's chest and her hair was ruffled. One of her hands was tangled in Brittany's shirt and the other was out of sight. Plastered on her face was a content smile and Maria's heart ached because her daughter never seemed more peaceful.

Brittany looked just as content as Santana her arms keeping everything bad away from the smaller girl. Maria's eyes narrowed as she saw where exactly Brittany's hands rested. Far too low on her daughter's back.

Being the overprotective mother she was she dumped her bag extra loud on the dining table. To her surprise there was no mob of black hair shooting up from the couch so she tried again. With a little more force. This time she got the result she wanted.

"**Shit!" ** She heard her daughter swear softly. Seconds later her head poked over the backrest of the couch.

"**Hey Mami….uhm…how was your day?" **she heard her daughter mumble.

"**Oh…fine. Until I came home."** Maria answered.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana cringe. She hadn't moved one inch from her spot.

"**Did you…see..?"** her daughter asked hesitantly.

Maria finally looked at Santana. It wasn't that she didn't like Brittany or anything. But this was her daughter. In her own little dream world Santana was still a virgin. The reasonable voice in her head highly doubted it, though.

"**Yes mija. I saw you cuddling with Brittany. But that's not the point. I saw where her hands were!"** she tried to sound scandalized.

She saw Santana craned her neck to see what the problem was. As she finally found Brittany's hands planted firmly on her ass, she snapped her head back towards her mother and blushed furiously.

Maria shook her head as Santana opened her mouth to say something:

"**No, no, no, honey. This will wait until your dad gets home. I don't care that you were cuddling on the couch but Brittany has to know that there are some rules she has to follow as long as she's here."**

"**But, mom. It wasn't her fault. We were sleeping. You can't seriously do that to her." **Santana whined. Maria huffed as she started to get vegetables out of the fridge and some bowls and a pan.

"**We are not going to discuss this, Santana. We are not going to scold or her or shout at her but we care about you. This is a conversation all parents have with the…well normally boyfriends of their daughters."**

She heard Santana groan and mumble as she lied back down:

"**This is not the first time her hands are there…"**

"**What was that?"**

"**Ugh…nothing!"**

"**Young lady don't even think about lying back down. Wake your mate up and we make dinner. I assume you haven't eaten yet." **Maria said to her daughter as she washed her hands and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse.

Her daughter gave her only a grunt in response but seconds later Maria heard her whispering in a much softer voice. This time she decided not to eavesdrop.

The whispering continued for some while as Santana gently coaxed her girlfriend awake. Then Maria heard a sharp intake of breath and the rustling of clothes and a mumbled:

"**I'm so sorry, Sanny."**

Moments later the two girls stood in the kitchen. Santana glared daggers at her mother and had both of her arms tightly wrapped around one of Brittany's. The Dutch was looking at her feet too nervous to raise her eyes.

Maria put water in a pot and put it on the stove before she looked at the two girls:

"**Hey, Brittany. How are you? I see you're already wearing Santana's clothes."**

Brittany gulped but after noticing that the older woman neither sounded patronizing nor angry she slowly raised her eyes:

"**Uhm…good…I think…and yeah…Santana borrowed me some after we showered…"** the blonde stuttered.

Maria's eyes widened and her hands clenched around the pot handles:

"**You did what?" **she managed to choke.

Realizing her mistake Brittany instantly went beet red:

"**No we didn't! I mean…yes we did…but no…I mean we showered separately…and…uhm...I'm sorry."**

Santana tightened her grip around Brittany's arm:

"**Don't freak out, mom. We did shower separately. Promise!"**

Watching how the blonde girl hung her head in defeat and detecting nothing but truth in her daughter's eyes Maria let out a sigh:

"**It's all right, Brittany. And I'm sorry too. It's just that Santana is my baby and sometimes I get a little overprotective."**

She didn't want to make the girl feel even worse. That would happen soon enough. After dinner.

"**Sometimes? More like all the time!"** Santana scoffed.

Maria decided to ignore that comment:

"**How about you two do something useful and help me with the dinner? It's spaghetti Alfredo tonight." **

"**What should we do?" ** Santana asked as she stepped further in to the kitchen.

Brittany was following happy that maybe with a task at hand she could forget her nervousness.

"**You can do the fish, Santana and Brittany…well I never saw your cooking skills. Will you do the salad, please?"**

Brittany nodded her head and the three women began.

* * *

Roughly an hour later the front door opened again and Angelo Lopez stepped in to the living room.

"**Something is smelling good.**" He smiled brightly as Santana put the noodles on the table and walked over to him.

"**Hey, Papi. How was your day?" **she asked as she hugged him briefly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"**Hey, honey. Good except for the idiot that decided to die half an hour before my shift ended."**

Santana chuckled softly. Her father was an internist and it didn't happen for the first time that he came home later due to his patients.

"**So…where is Brittany? I bet she's still here." ** Angelo smiled at his daughter. Santana eyed him with suspicion.

"**Yeah…of course she's still here. Why?"**

"**Your mother already told me how she found you two. I'm not angry with her. When I was your age I was in a similar situation like her. But I'm going to have this little "parents-girlfriend" talk with Brittany tonight." **Angelo explained. On the one hand he really didn't want to do it on the other hand despite Maria annoying him with it, it had to be done.

"**Ugh…dad…really? Brittany is so nervous she's hardly talking right now."**

Santana grumbled.

"**We all have to pull through this."** He winked before he went in to the kitchen to greet his wife.

Moments later he went to the table with the sauce in hand just as Brittany put the salad on it:

"**Hey, Brittany. How are you?"** he asked in a gentle voice.

"**Uhm…good….thank you, Mr. Lopez."** The blonde stuttered.

"**Didn't I tell you to call me Angelo?"**

"**Uhm…yes…I'm sorry Mr. Lo…I mean Angelo. Are you too going to tell me now….that I should keep my hands….to myself?" **Brittany mumbled and averted her eyes.

Angelo raised his eyebrows and looked at his wife. Maria tried to look as innocent as possible as she put plates and the cutlery on the table and sat down next to Angelo.

"**No, Brittany. I'm not going to do that. We just have a little talk after dinner. How does that sound?" **Angelo suggested as he gave out the food.

Brittany opened her mouth but decided her voice had left her and in the end she just nodded. In her throat was a big lump and in her chest a painful ache. Brittany wasn't surewhether it was from nervousness or fear. What if Santana's parents didn't like the things she said? Or the way she treated their daughter?

A soft hand grasping her own made her look up. Santana was sitting next to her. As close as possible and looked at her with so much love swirling in those endless pools of chocolate brown that Brittany calmed down instantly.

The next moment she heard Santana say:

"**Great. Now you scared her so much that she's not talking at all. Thanks!" ** Santana's voice was dripping with sarcasm. She took both of Brittany's hands in her own and ran her thumps softly over pale knuckles.

"**Baby?" **Santana asked gently.

As she got no responds she shot both Angelo and Maria a death glare before she let go of Brittany's hands and gently cupped her face.

The next moment she pressed her lips softly on Brittany's. The blonde gasped in to the kiss and Santana was sure she heard her mother do the same. After she broke the kiss she pressed her cheek next to Brittany's and whispered:

"**I don't care what they say, Britt. Whatever they say I'll always love you. Always."**

She felt her girlfriend nod before she retreated to her own seat.

For a second there was an awkward silence hanging over the table but Angelo jumped to rescue:

"**How was the party by the way? Judy told me Quinn and Rachel came home today and Rachel had to spend the whole day in bed. Was it that awesome?" **

When Angelo was younger he loved partying. Sometimes he wished he didn't have a job that took so much of his time and a pack of wolves to guide.

"**Angelo! Passed out teenagers are not awesome!" **Maria scolded. But Angelo passed the girls a lopsided grin and motioned for them to tell him.

The two girls shared a knowing glance before they started to tell the Lopez parents from last night.

They left out most of the booze, didn't tell the adults that they were almost having sex on the dance floor and how battered Brittany's body looked. She had borrowed a hoodie from Santana to hide the scratch marks. When Maria asked if Pauli did his job as a supervisor they both nodded with solemn faces but inwardly they were cracking up.

At the end of dinner Brittany felt a little better but as Santana started to praise her dance moves her cheeks turned pink again. She wasn't so sure if dance skills were part of the idle girlfriend Maria and Angelo had in mind. To her surprise both adults complimented her and asked if they would see her dance one day.

As the last bits of spaghetti and scampi were gone Maria collected the plates and said:

"**How about you help me clean the kitchen, Santana?" **

Santana rolled her eyes, gave Brittany a peck on the cheek and collected the empty bowls and glasses.

Angelo and Brittany positioned themselves on the couch in the living room.

Brittany was busy staring at her fidgeting hands when Angelo cleared his throat.

"**Well…first of all….please don't be scared Brittany I won't be mean to you or anything. I just…have some questions for you. You're okay with that?"**

Brittany nodded her head and slowly raised her eyes. Angelo seemed a little nervous himself. He put a hand through his hair and coughed before he continued:

"**All right….the worst first…I already told you yesterday…" **he turned around and his eyes locked with Brittany's. The girl saw so much of Santana in those dark orbs but the solemnity and seriousness that now made those eyes as hard as stone made her shudder.

"**If you ever break her heart or hurt her in any way you'll pay for it. You are her mate and therefore you are bound to love her and protect her no matter what. If you ever fail to do that without a very good explanation you are no longer part of this family or the pack. I'm her father…it's my duty to make her happy, Brittany. Do you understand that?" **Angelo said in a voice that would make a serial killer wet his pants.

For a couple of moments silence was draped like a blanket over the two. Brittany actually feared that if she said the wrong thing Angelo would kick her out. But after all she was Santana's mate. She was her soul mate destined to do those things Angelo just talked about. Her eyes flickered towards the kitchen where Santana was arguing with her mother and Brittany realized if she ever hurt Santana she probably wouldn't want to live anymore anyway.

Eventually her eyes met Angelo's again and for the first time since the two Lopez came home Brittany didn't feel nervous:

"**Of course I do. Just like I said yesterday. I love your daughter. If I ever hurt her I'd probably kill myself before you have the chance to do it."**

Angelo let out a long breath before he put his big arms around Brittany and hugged her:

"**Thank you. This conversation wasn't entirely my idea but my wife still thinks Santana is our little girl. I would have started differently…maybe saying the mean words at the end…but now it's out and we can talk about other things. Oh before I forget. You really should keep your hands to yourself, at least for a while. If I ever catch you two….you know….doing adult things I probably survive it with a small trauma but Maria will ban you from the house….like forever. Good…that's said so we can talk now."**

"**Uhm…about what?"** Brittany asked still trying to handle the hug and to fully comprehend that if Angelo ever caught her having sex with Santana she would still see the sun rising the next day.

Angelo shrugged his shoulders:

"**What kinds of things do you like Brittany?"**

"**Oh…well…Santana already told you that I love dancing…and I had a cat back in the Netherlands but we had to leave it with my granny and….uhm…" **Brittany stuttered.

"**Do you already have a plan what to do after graduation?" **Angelo asked genuinely interested.

"**Not really…."** Brittany admitted but after a short pause she continued with a little smile:

"**I want to help Santana make her dreams come true…and get a good job to support her…maybe a dance studio…I don't know, yet."**

"**You don't want to go to college?" **Angelo asked with raised eyebrows.

Brittany blushed a little and her hands started to fidget again. The best was if she told the truth. Taking a deep breath she answered:

"**No…I think not. College never really appealed to me. It's not that I hate school but…it's not my thing, you know?"**

To her surprise Angelo laughed:

"**Yeah…I can understand you…I jobbed for maybe two or three years before I went to college. You already have more of a plan than me back then."**

Brittany relaxed a little after the hard part. Angelo continued to ask her question but they were by far more comfortable than the first. He asked her how the Netherlands were and of course if she ever did drugs. Brittany answered truthfully. She said of course but he shouldn't forget that weed was legal in her home country. She also convinced him that neither she nor her friends ever ended up addicted.

By the time Santana strolled in to the living room it was pitch-black outside. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulders from behind and was happy that the other girl instantly melted in to the touch.

"**Are you finished, Papi? Can get my girlfriend back?" ** She asked.

Angelo laughed and waved his hand:

"**Yeah, yeah. She needs to be cheered up a bit. She was pretty valiant, though."**

Santana grinned proudly at her mate and good a small smile in return.

The moment Brittany wanted to stay up Angelo remembered something:

"**Wait a moment you two. I almost forgot but Maria and I have to tell you something."**

As Santana flopped down on the couch half sitting on her mate and her head resting on Brittany's shoulder Angelo called for his wife.

After Maria sat down next to Angelo Santana's eyebrows constricted in annoyance and curiosity:

"**And now? What's up?"**

"**Well….we heard the two of you have a touching connection…and…"**

But Maria was interrupted by her daughter:

"**This is not about telling us that we're never allowed to sleep in the same bed or some bullshit like that?" **Santana asked her eyes burning with anger.

"**Santana language…" **Santana only rolled her eyes but Maria continued:

"**It's not about something like that. In fact it should even be impossible at least for now. Due to that connection you have to touch but we found a way for you to work on it." **Maria said happily. At least the last part.

"**What the fuck are you talking about?" **Santana asked bewildered.

"**Santana lang…"** this time her father tried but quickly decided to shut his mouth.

Maria continued:

"**Apparently Quinn told Judy how bad you two looked in school yesterday. She was very concerned. Santana, you know Judy's position in the pack. Well she called us when all of you went to the party and together with her and you parents, Brittany; we compiled a schedule for you two." **

The two girls shared a worried look before Brittany asked:

"**For what?"**

This time Angelo responded:

"**Well you two have to learn how to handle separations. Imagine Brittany visits her relatives back home and you can't go with her Santana. You two would only suffer. In school it's the same. If all you do there is sit and suffer and wait for the bell to ring neither of you will graduate." **

"**Oh." **Both girls said.

"**And what's the plan?" **Santana asked as she grabbed Brittany's hands. She didn't really wants to know how much time she had to spend apart from her girlfriend the next weeks or even months.

Both adults looked at each other then started to explain:

"**According to Judy it's a good start that you have different classes when you're in school. It's a good preparation for the future when you have to work at different places but apparently it's not enough." ** Angelo said.

"**So what?" **Santana asked her hand gripping Brittany's so hard that the blonde winced slightly.

"**On Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays you are going to sleep in your own beds. Alone…and I'm not finished Santana!" **Maria declared and pointed a finger at Santana.

Santana already wanted to protest but she swallowed her anger and instead stared at her parents.

"**On those three days you have to be at home at 10:00 pm. No exceptions and Brittany your parents know about this, too. But you get the whole weekend with each other." **Her father proceeded.

Santana was ready to lunge at her parents for that stupid schedule but somehow Brittany managed it to sneak her hands around Santana and now the small Latina was trapped on the couch.

"**I hate you….I hate you both!" **she growled at her parents.

Beneath her anger she felt sadness and as she looked at Brittany's sullen face she knew her girlfriend liked this arrangement just as much as she did.

"**It's just for the best. You can thank us when you're older." **Her mother sing-songed.

As she passed a clock she stopped and feigned deep concentration. Suddenly she spun around and said:

"**Santana, honey, what day is today?" **

"**Uhm Tuesday?" ** Santana grumbled. As she remembered her parents words just a minute ago her eyes widened:

"**No…NO!" **she growled through gritted teeth.

"**Oh look how late it is, it's already quarter to ten. What a coincidence. Looks like someone needs to go home now." **Then Maria was out of sight.

Santana's mouth hung open and she stared at her father:

"**She's out of her mind right? She's kidding! Fuck…did she turn in to some kind of sadist?" **Santana said and trashed in her mate's arms.

"**Think of it as payback for earlier. She wasn't thrilled about the way she found you. You know normally she loves you Brittany. But you have to stick to the rules so I suggest Santana takes you home right now." **Angelo said before he pushed himself of the couch.

"**I'm being kicked out….on my second day with you…" **Brittany said in a monotone voice staring off in to space.

"**You're not being kicked out, baby." **Santana said concern lacing her voice at Brittany's sight.

"**I'm not?" **Brittany turned her head but stared straight through Santana.

Santana cringed. Technically Brittany was kicked out.

"**Well, yes….but listen to me Britt." **She cupped the other girl's face and this time baby blue eyes locked with her own.

"**I don't care what they say. I love you! They…this is not going to keep us apart." **Santana said before she pressed her lips firmly on trembling pale ones. Brittany let out a long breath through her nose as she kissed back. They lips moved slowly against each other. The minute Santana broke away she leaned in again. Crashing her lips hungrily against Brittany's. This time her lips captured Brittany's bottom lip and her teeth grazed the soft flesh. Brittany's hands flew to Santana's neck and Santana's hands tangled in a worn out hoodie urging her girlfriend even closer.

"**Girls!"**

Angelo's deep voice interrupted them. Instantly the two girls jumped from apart. But as they locked their eyes there was no fear left. Santana grinned in a flirty manner and chewed on her lip as she stared at Brittany's swollen one. Brittany shuddered under the Latina's stare. She looked like a beast on the hunt ready to pounce on its prey. And Brittany was sure she was the prey.

"**You really should check your surroundings the next time you do this. I don't mind but if Maria saw this you're banned from the house, Brittany. And now get your ass in motion, Santana. Tomorrow is school."**

As Santana grumbled and got up from the couch Brittany suddenly remembered something:

"**I have to change. I don't want to have another set of your clothes at home." **Brittany said. The next moment she waved good-bye to Angelo and vanished upstairs.

Santana was on the edge of going after her but Angelo's voice kept her there:

"**Oh no, young lady. You stay right here. If you go after her it can take a couple of hours for you to get out of the house. I know you Santana. And if it takes more than 20 to 25 minutes for you to bring her home I'm going to get you." **Angelo said sternly.

Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes but in the end she said:

"**Yeah, yeah. I got it!"**

The next moment Brittany came skipping down the stairs in yesterday's clothes.

Angelo tossed Santanathe car keys and wished Brittany a good night before the girls exited the house.

They hopped in Angelo's black BMW and drove in the direction of Brittany's house. Brittany noticed that Santana drove way slower than she was allowed to. With raised eyebrows she looked at her girlfriend:

"**San? You're driving slower than my granny? What's up?"**

Santana stuck her tongue out before she said:

"**Dad said I have 25 minutes to take you home and I know it only takes ten. I don't want you to go…" **she mumbled the last part.

Brittany smiled gently as she grabbed one of Santana's hands:

"**If you hurry up we can make out in the car for a bit." ** She smiled suggestively.

Instantly Santana's eyes widened and she hit the gas pedal.

Now she drove way too fast but Brittany was giggling next to her kissing her knuckles and the Latina felt excitement rushing through her veins. Not even ten minutes later and Santana parked the car in Brittany's drive way.

"**I heard something about making out in a car like two horny teenagers back then." ** She said in a low voice as she unbuckled her seat belt and turned towards Brittany who was still grinning.

"**Well…aren't we two horny teenagers?" **Brittany said her voice dripping with lust.

"**You may have a point there…" **Santana husked as she leaned in.

The radio played Amy MacDonald's "4th of July".

Brittany's hands curled around Santana's collar as she dragged her closer. Her hot breath on Santana's ear made the Latina shudder. The next moment Brittany softly sang along to the song:

"**And it still goes on like the 4th of July/And my heart still beats like you're by my side/And I dream of the day when you'll be mine/And I'll fly sky high"**

The words rolled off Brittany's tongue and found their way straight to Santana's heart making it skip a beat. Santana backed away a few inches so she was able to look in to Brittany's eyes. Now they looked like the night sky. Almost black and again Santana was amazed by them. Brittany smiled sheepishly at her and the Latina's heartbeat sped up as she saw how magical Brittany's hair looked in the warm light of the street lantern.

The next second, as if on cue, their lips crashed together in a whirlwind of teeth and tongues and need. This time they didn't even bother to start slow. Santana shoved her tongue in to Brittany's mouth the moment the other girl parted her lips. Brittany accepted it with hunger her own tongue danced around it, sucked on it. Teeth scratched over swollen lips again.

Suddenly Santana's back hit the inside of the driver's door. Brittany was crawling on top of her one of her knees pressed next to Santana's thigh and the other next to the gear knob. One of her hands was pressed against the window next to Santana's head and the other slowly made its way under Santana's shirt.

Santana slid down the door and sneaked her legs from underneath her body. As if they had a mind on their own they wrapped around Brittany's waist. By now the blonde was towering over Santana her hair fell around her face and tickled Santana's cheeks.

Panting the two girls broke the kiss their foreheads pressed together. Santana tried to catch her breath before she planted small butterfly kisses on Brittany's cheek her jaw and her lips again. Her grip tightened around the blonde's shoulders until Brittany's body was pressed against her. Both girls moaned at the sensation. Santana was so horny right now she actually considered having "car-sex" with Brittany. She already felt the familiar ache building in her abdomen and her thighs squeezed tighter around her mate's middle.

Involuntarily her hips thrust upwards as Brittany's tongue traced the outlines of her ear shell and next the blonde blew the wet spot. As Brittany moved her tongue from Santana's ear to her collarbone the other girl whimpered and moaned:

"**Britt…."**

"**Say it again…" **Brittany husked as she grazed her teeth over Santana's exposed neck.

Santana's hands flew to Brittany's hair, tangled in golden locks and pressing Brittany's face harder against her already throbbing neck.

"**Don't stop….Brittany…"** Santana moaned as her head rolled backwards to give her girlfriend better access.

Out of the blue Santana's phone started to buzz and she cursed:

"**Fuck!"**

Brittany stopped the assault on her neck and looked at her worriedly.

After Santana read the text she groaned and facepalmed herself.

"**What does it say?" **Brittany asked curious.

"**Read it yourself." **Santana grumbled. She already missed Brittany's lips on her skin and sexual frustration was about to get the better of her. Maybe she should drive out of town and savage Brittany right then and there.

Brittany was sitting up in the car with most of her body on her own seat again but Santana's legs still wrapped around her waist.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and read the text:

** From: Papi**

** You have five minutes left! Better entangle yourself from ur blonde goddess and get home ;P**

** Love ya, Papi.**

Brittany's jaw dropped:

"**How does he do that? Does he have spies in your car?" **she asked and started to search for little ninjas.

"**No, Britt….he just knows me I guess. He knew I couldn't keep my hands of you, gorgeous." **Santana smiled softly as she saw her mate's cheeks turn pink.

The Latina sat up, too and checked her hair in the rearview mirror.

**„You know you have to come inside or my parents get pissed."** Brittany said gently as exited the car.

Santana checked her hair one last time before she too hopped out of the car and followed Brittany to the front door. Her pulse got a little quicker as Brittany opened the door, shed her shoes and called for her parents.

Santana decided to great them and then hurry home. She had about four minutes left and if she busted the time limit her mom might blame Brittany for it and her girlfriend went through enough "parent-talks" today.

When Santana raised her eyes again Brittany was wriggling out of the hoodie. Her hair was a mess as she finally pulled it over her head and held it out to Santana:

"**What about the marks? Your parents will see!" ** Santana hissed.

To her surprise Brittany winked at her:

"**They're a little more relaxed, baby. Don't worry. It's like a sign of love for them."**

"**Oh…well…then…" **Santana stuttered and pressed the hoodie closer to her body.

The next moment Brittany was standing in front of her with little to no space between them:

"**I know you want to put it on…" **Brittany whispered gazing in to pools of melted chocolate.

Without saying another word the Latina pulled the hoodie over her head and despite blushing a smile crept on to her face as Brittany's scent surrounded her:

"**It'll help you sleep tonight." **Brittany said in a small voice before she softly kissed Santana.

They pressed their foreheads together and interlaced their fingers just staring at each other. Neither one of them wanted to sleep alone tonight.

"**And I was about to call Angelo and ask what takes you so long. Hi, Santana."**

Milan said in a cheerful voice and cleaned his hands on a white apron.

Brittany skipped over to her father and the two shared a long hug before Santana answered:

"**Hey Mr. Pie…..Milan I mean." **The small Latina stumbled over her words. Nervousness was now making its way through her veins but Milan's gentle face and Brittany's hand in her own calmed her nerves.

"**Thank you, Santana for bringing my daughter home. I have something on the stove so….have a good night." ** Milan said and smiled brightly before he walked back in to the kitchen.

Somehow Santana got an idea where Brittany's happiness and bubbliness came from.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at her girlfriend as she asked:

"**He's cooking? Now?"**

"**He's always cooking. When I was younger I caught him in the middle of the night. It was 4 am and he just finished a three-course meal. His only explanation was that inspiration hit him and once for Christmas he cooked all night." ** Brittany shrugged.

"**Wow…**" was all Santana could think of. Her eyes fell on a clock and she cursed:

"**What a….fuck…"**

"**You need to go?" **Brittany asked sadly.

"**I'm sorry, baby. I've got three minutes left. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning all right?" **Santana said in a little hurry. Brittany nodded her head before she gave Santana a long and passionate good-night kiss.

"**I know you still have my shirt." **Santana husked before she pecked Brittany one last time and stepped out in to the night. Brittany was glad it was so dark so the Latina couldn't see how bright red she was. She waved after the BMW until it vanished in to the night. Then she sped in to her room and put Santana shirt on.

The familiar urge to turn around was already tugging at both girls' hearts.

The rest of the day Brittany spent finishing her cupboard and sorting through her school stuff. She talked a bit to her parents telling them from the party and the conversation with Angelo Lopez. Her mother had said a conversation would have come sooner or later and it was best that the former happened. Before midnight Brittany was lying in her bed but sleep was not to come. That Santana wasn't snuggled up in her arms made the Dutch feel incredible lonely.

Santana arrived home a couple of minutes to late but it was her luck that her father already went to bed due to a morning shift and her mother was still sewing. Lately the little designer shop she worked for got some major orders. Santana didn't want to deal with the hollow pit in her heart so she decided to call Quinn. They talked about each other's day and Quinn send the Latina a picture of her and Brittany sleeping in the hammock this morning. First Santana wanted to yell at Quinn for taking a picture of her while sleeping but she to admit it looked incredible cute. Instead of yelling at her Santana thanked her friend. Quinn asked her how she was holding up and Santana answered truthfully. Barely.

Quinn told her again how sorry she was for the two girls.

A couple of minutes later the two friends ended the conversation. Quinn said Rachel had woken up and was whining.**  
**

Santana snatched her camera from the living room and connected both the camera and her phone with her laptop. In the end Santana regretted it that she forgot the small Nikon yesterday but hopefully there were many more parties to come in her life.

She printed both the picture her mother had taken yesterday in the back yard and the picture Quinn send her.

With "post it" she gently stuck them to wall. One on the left and the other one on the right of picture from New York. Tomorrow she would show Brittany.

Thinking about the blonde made her heart ache and Santana decided to call it a night. Maybe sleep would keep her from crying. But even after she rolled around in bed hour after hour sleep was like a dream itself. She curled up in the middle of her bed the hoodie Brittany wore close to her chest and she tried so hard not to think about her girlfriend.

After what felt like hours to the Latina she gave up and instead let thoughts about Brittany roam freely in her brain.

The first time they had seen each other.

The imprintment.

The ritual and Brittany's breathtaking wolf form.

It all felt so far, far away already.

At one point Santana had lost track of time as her phone buzzed. Her heart skipped a little as she read the text:

** From: Ur little unicorn**

** I know ur still awake, baby. I know it hurts I feel it too.** **Try to sleep a little.**

** The sweetest dreams, I love u!**

** Brit**

The text was so simple but with the phone clutched to her heart Santana finally drifted off in to a light sleep.

* * *

**TBC asap...Hope you liked it!**


	5. The Outburst

**Okay...well...to anyone who's still there...here I am again. First of all I want to apologize that it took so long to update. My life is like a crazy rollercoaster since a couple of months. I am staying in Bolivia for thirteen months well now only 12 more months and that required many many preparations and I have a new girlfriend and things are just yeah...crazy. I really don't want to abandon this story because I got still so many things planned but it will take a while until I can update again because I am going to worke at a high school starting next week.**

**Then I want to thank all the people who favorated or reviewed the story. Of course I'd also like to thank the followers. PLease don't hate me for leaving you so long.**

**R&R and enjoy please :)**

* * *

The next morning Santana awoke before her alarm went off. Again.

She didn't get much sleep through the night and now she was incredible tired. Nonetheless she sat up in bed pulled a hand through her messed locks and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. They managed to stay open after a couple of minutes but her brain was still trapped by sleep. Regardless she felt the dull pain in her heart and noticed the empty space next to her.

Gathering some of her senses in her still sleeping mind Santana remembered that she was about to pick Brittany up this morning. The next moment every remains of sleep were gone as the small Latina bolted out of her bed, grabbed her cheerios uniform and vanished in to the bathroom.

Never ever before Santana had gotten ready in such a small amount of time.

It was merely 7:15 as she bolted down the stairs. Her father stared at her in shock as she rushed in to the kitchen to grab an apple. She was half way out of the door as he shouted:

"**Santana…what's the hurry? What's with your coffee?"**

Santana struggled with her shoes and bag as she answered:

"**Got to pick Brittany up."**

"**But you never leave the house without coffee!" ** She heard her father's worried voice as she ripped the front door open.

"**Not, today!" ** She managed to say before the door fell shut and she sprinted to the car.

There was so much adrenalin rushing through her blood system that a cup of coffee might cause a heart attack.

Breaking every speed limit Santana found herself in Brittany's street in next to no time. For a split second she thought what she should do if Brittany wasn't ready, yet. Or still asleep.

But as she reached the small house with the postbox that looked like a duck a smile erupted on her face. On the front step nursing a mug of presumably coffee sat no one else than Brittany grinning just as much Santana. Her hair fell free loosely around her face and she wore a nice dress that stopped right above her knees. It was blue around the chest and around the ribcage it was ruffled and hold together by a simple ribbon. The rest of the dress was a lighter shade of blue and Brittany wore simple white Converse.

She got up as Santana killed the ignition and parked her car pretty crooked in the drive way. Santana fought with her seatbelt and a moment later she was out of the car and sprinted towards her girlfriend. They crashed right into each other and Santana felt her feet left the ground as Brittany lifted her up.

Seconds later the Latina felt soft and warm lips on her own. They tasted like coffee. She didn't waste one second before she parted Brittany's lips with her tongue. Smiling she recognized Brittany's arms tighten around her waist and her bodies were pressed together. Brittany's tongue was hot and wet in her mouth making Santana squirm.

Santana was losing herself in the perfection that was her girlfriend. She felt Brittany's warm breath ghost over skin, her golden locks tickling her face and every spot on her body Brittany touched felt like ignited. Despite not wanting it to end ever Santana tore away.

"**Why do you always stop when it gets interesting?"** Brittany asked while she set Santana on the ground again.

"**Do you really think it's a good thing to ravish me in your drive way?"** Santana conquered.

"**I don't care about the location as long as it's you I'm ravishing." **Brittany said in such a serious voice it startled Santana for a second. Then, by tightening her arms around Brittany's neck, she pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

"**I know baby. But I don't want your parents or your neighbors to hate me and school starts in a few. I'd kiss you all day if I didn't have a social life I need to attend to." **Santana explained before she stepped out of Brittany's arms and walked to the forgotten cup of coffee on Brittany's door step.

Brittany was definitely sulking and Santana was happy for the cup she could hide behind. After she emptied it and had no more reason to hold it in front of her face Santana finally looked at one very unhappy Brittany:

"**Hey….Britt…come here."** Santana cooed. She knew it wasn't fair to always stop the other girl when they made out but Santana didn't want that everything they did was making out…or fucking. Santana wanted to know Brittany inside out one day. They were mates and not fuck buddies. The fact that they had a touching connection didn't make it easier for the Latina. Every time she saw her mate all she wanted to do was jump her.

Finally Brittany uncrossed her arms and made her way over to her girlfriend. As soon as the blonde sat down she felt Santana interlace their hands. Reluctantly Brittany raised her eyes and drowned in chocolate brown. Again she was mesmerized by how beautiful Santana was. Her high cheekbones, puckered, rosy lips and eyes that could look straight into her soul. Even at such an early hour Santana looked nothing but breathtaking.

The Latina's soft voice brought Brittany down to earth again:

"**Please don't be mad at me, Britt. I love making out with you…."**

When her mate didn't continue Brittany raised an eyebrow. She did notice how Santana fidgeted with their connected hands:

"**I…just don't want it to be the only thing between us, Britt. You're my mate and I want to know more from you than just what an expert kisser you are…"** Santana stopped her rambling thoughts when she heard Brittany snicker beside her.

"**What?"** She asked looking her girlfriend straight in the eyes.

"**So you think I'm an expert kisser?" **Brittany smirked.

Santana felt herself turning pink under Brittany's sparkling eyes.

"**Of course you are. The best in the world." **She smiled softly and squeezed Brittany's hand.

This somehow made Brittany relax and she brought her arms around Santana to give her a bear hug.

"**And here I was thinking I wasn't good enough."** Brittany grinned shyly as she buried her head in Santana's locks.

Santana was clearly surprised by Brittany's shyness so she sneaked her arms around her mate's middle and made her look at her.

"**Seriously, Britt. You're so good I always fear every time we make out I can't stop myself. But I want….you know…I want it to be special." **Santana whispered.

The small Latina half expected Brittany to laugh at her but when she looked at her mate Brittany was back to her bubbly self, grinning from ear to ear and her eyes were sparkling like diamonds.

"**Believe me babe yesterday in the car I was so close to just take you but you're right. I can't make you scream all night in a car." ** Brittany grinned and got up and through their joined hands she tugged Santana with her:

"**Isn't there school or something like that waiting for us?" **

Santana could barely nod as she stumbled with Brittany to her car. Somehow the blonde's words had turned her legs to jelly. Brittany was so not making it easy. But at least the blonde was smiling again.

Eager to hide her blush Santana climbed in to the car and the two drove to school. When they had to wait at a red light Santana remembered something:

"**I totally forget to ask you how your night was. Did you get any sleep?" ** With concern she registered the dark rings under her mate's eyes.

"**Not really…."** Brittany said before she tried to stifle a yawn:

"**But your shirt helped a bit." ** Then she winked at her girlfriend.

"**How about you?" **Brittany asked.

"**Not so much either. But your hoodie helped."** Santana grinned.

"**Well technically it's yours…."**

"**You know what I mean."**

Brittany just rolled her eyes. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Now that they sat inches apart from one another and Brittany absentmindedly played with Santana's fingers sleep didn't seem so far away anymore. The exhaustion from a night with almost no sleep caught up with them. In the background the radio played "Tomorrow comes today" by Gorillaz.

As Santana reached the school's parking lot she mused:

"**Maybe what my parents plotted makes some sense in the end."**

Brittany looked at her with a sour face:

"**It keeps me away from you. How does that make sense?"**

As Santana killed the engine she looked at the Dutch with a serious face:

"**Think about it honey. The day before yesterday I couldn't concentrate for just a second. I don't even remember what subjects I had and I can't go through that pain every time I'm separated from you." **She said the last part in a whisper.

Suddenly she felt soft fingers caressing her cheek:

"**Me neither, San. Every time I'm away from you it feels like someone ripped my heart in to shreds…" **Brittany said softly.

With sad smiles they exited the car and gathered their bags.

"**I really hope it helps." **Santana mumbled as she joined hands with her girlfriend again.

"**I'm sure it does." **Brittany answers.

For the moment the girls felt nothing but love for each other and didn't want to think about the next hours when the hollowness would return.

* * *

In front of the school building they spotted Rachel and Quinn. Quinn sported her usual cheerios uniform just like Santana and Rachel wore a skirt and blouse that didn't make her look like a mad granny that escaped retirement. Currently the small brunette handed a five dollar bill to a smirking Quinn.

"**I always knew you were paying for the sex Berry but seriously why do you have to pay her here?"**

Santana asked as soon as the pair reached the other two girls.

Before Rachel could even open her mouth Quinn was shooting daggers at Santana. She balled the hand holding the green paper into a fist a dropped the five dollars in her bag:

"**Shut up, Satan. One day you'll need us. All of us. I hope we're still there then." **Quinn said her voice colder than ice.

Santana's face turned in to an angry grimace as she took a step towards Quinn her hands on her hips:

"**And for what should I ever need your help?" **Sheasked patronizingly.

Both girls stared with angry faces at each other only inches apart.

They were too engrossed into their banter to recognize the panicked glances their girlfriends shared.

Over the years scenes like this happened more than once or twice to Quinn and Santana. When they were younger they battled in the sandbox. Santana threw a handful of sand at Quinn and in return the blonde dashed the small Latina with a bucket of water. In the end they were rolling around kicking and screaming in a box of mud. It took Pauli more than ten minutes to separate them.

When they got older they fought over what games they should play. Quinn wanted to play with dolls and Santana with a football. Quinn's dolls ended up without heads and Santana's ball without air.

As the first wave of puberty hit them they fought over Puck and as the second hit them even harder they started to fight each other for the top end of the food chain at WMHS.

In spite of it all they would do anything for each other. There had been far more situations in which Santana and Quinn helped each other than situations in which they lunged at each other's throat.

Good for them that today they had two caring girlfriends that kept them from doing anything too stupid to each other.

Careful y so she wouldn't incur the girl's wrath Brittany stepped in between the girls and wrapped both of her arms around Santana's left one:

"**What kind of bet did you win Quinn?"** she asked in a curious but soft voice.

For a moment it looked like the two girls didn't hear a thing they just continued to stare at each other. Eventually Quinn tore her eyes away from Santana's and settled them on Brittany:

"**We betted that you two wouldn't make it to school on time. Well, Rachel said that because she thought you two would go at it after not spending the night together. I said you two would come on time because I know Santana. She's a real softie." **Now the blonde turned her head and looked at Santana again. However this time the malice left her eyes and was replaced with mischievousness:

"**You're too much of a romantic for your first time with Brittany to be in a car."**

In a millisecond Santana's head became red like a tomato and she growled:

"**You…"**

Before anything happened Brittany gave the fiery Latina a kiss on the cheek.

Santana didn't say another word and stared at Brittany, sulking:

"**Like we said this morning it's good that it won't happen that way but believe me San when our first time is over there's no way around you and me and car sex." **Brittany said in a suggestive voice.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up in amusement a gigantic grin plastered on her face and Rachel shook her head.

"**Brittany….they didn't need to hear that." **Santana whined.

"**But you needed to hear that. Can you to stop the violence now? Please?" ** Brittany asked with puppy dog eyes.

Quinn and Santana shared one last angry glance before both took hold of their girlfriend's hand.

In the middle were Brittany and Rachel and on the outsides Santana and Quinn as they walked into the school building.

Though they didn't come far because after a couple meters two footballers stood in front of them.

The big, black and most of the times both brutal or stupid Azimio and the chubby Dave. From the first day on Dave started to harass the gleeks Santana knew he was hiding something.

One day she caught him staring at Puck's ass. Being her bitchy self Santana had to ask him why.

His answer was that he only checked out Puck's jeans. If that was less gay…yeah. Since then Dave had an especially soft spot for Santana. In the beginning he slushied Santana at least three times the week. The only thing holding the small Latina back from kicking his ass was her father. He feared if a girl beat up a guy like Dave to a bloody mess people could get suspicious. She got back at him through Puck and football practice. After one practice Dave had a blue eye and a broken nose.

That was only satisfying Santana so far but at least the slushy facial got less.

"**Hey gleeks ready for your shower?" ** Azimio said in his fake happy voice. Mentally three girls rolled their eyes and prepared for the sticky cold syrup. Only one girl was clueless.

Brittany wasn't really sure she wanted to take that shower but she kept her mouth shut. The minute she saw those boys she didn't like them. But what should she do? Santana's hand in her own was twitching but all the Latina did was killing the guys with her stares.

"**Oh and new girl…"** Dave started with a wicked grin:

"**You know I really thought you were pretty hot and cool on your first day so I didn't slushy you but seeing that you're hanging out with the losers and apparently you're as gay as all of them you have to get it too."**

Hearing this Brittany stiffened but didn't say a word again. To Brittany her friends weren't losers and who cares if they were gay. She wanted to tell that the fat boy but Brittany wasn't a fan of violence. She neither wanted to get hit nor did she want that she had to hit the boy. In the end only her grip on Santana's hand tightened. The Latina on the other hand felt anger boiling in her chest. For her it was okay to be slushied she couldn't do anything about it. If she beat the boys up she would only get in trouble but no one, absolutely no one was allowed to slushy Brittany.

Meanwhile Azimio was insulting them a little more:

"**For what does GLEE stand anyway? Gays and Lesbians entering earth?" **

Laughing like the idiots they were the boys high fived then they opened the lockers to their left and right and the next second the two boys had two slushies in hand.

Ready to beat the shit out of Karovsky Santana growled:

"**Don't you dare…"**

For a second Karovsky actually looked scared but with Azimio standing beside him he was more scared for his reputation.

With insecurity lacing his voice he threatened:

"**We already did this so many times to you losers. What's different this time?"**

With this said he threw his slushies straight at Santana and Brittany. Azimio soon followed.

Santana had been slushied multiple times in her life so the first contact of the cold syrup with her skin didn't come as a shock anymore. She felt the familiar stinging in her eyes and the ice collecting in her bra. These were things Santana got used to but it was still humiliating beyond words.

And deep inside her chest something began to stir. Something that wasn't part of herself and something very, very angry. It was slowly crawling through Santana's mind poisoning it with pure hate. It came from a spot in Santana's soul she never wanted to explore and now it was there present in her mind and rational thoughts could only submit to the sheer force of brutality that exploded in Santana's heart. By now it wasn't only anger rushing through the girl's blood system but pure hate. The need to punch the life out of Dave Karovsky was more urgent than ever. The thing that was different this time was that she had a girlfriend. And a monster in her head that wanted to kill.

Suddenly Santana felt the hand that was still tightly wrapped in hers tremble. Tearing her eyes away from the laughing boys the Latina looked for a split second at her mate and one second was enough for her to snap.

Next to her stood Brittany, trembling from the cold and tears spilling from her eyes. Despite the tears Brittany's face was void of any emotion. The red slushy soaked her hair and her dress giving it an unhealthy purple color and making it stick to her body. Her eyes were red and the tears left tracks through the syrup on her face. All in all the Dutch looked really miserable and it broke Santana's heart to see her girlfriend like that.

By now the beast in her chest was roaring and trashing and Santana only wanted one thing: To kill the bastard that made her mate cry.

Barely able to form a coherent word in her spinning mind Santana looked at Quinn:

"_Quinn…I need you."_

Quinn nodded. Santana didn't need Azimio to interfere when she made Karovsky beg for his sorry life.

In the glimpse of an eye Santana was pouncing on Dave and tackled him to the ground. With a loud thud they crashed to the floor. Santana's eyes were wild and she looked at Dave like a hunter looked at his prey. Ready to kill. Dave was completely thrown off and didn't even protest in the slightest way as punch after punch rained down on him. And oh it felt so good. So good to feel the soft flesh split under her punches. To hear bones break. To smell the fear.

Santana was blinded with rage and didn't register the wolf, the beast inside her taking control over her. The muscles on her back rippled and her eyes dilated. Anger and hate created an unhealthy mix of emotions. She didn't want to stop hurting the boy. She wanted him to whimper and cry and beg. She wasn't even sure she would stop then. She just wanted to keep on punching until there was no need for it anymore. Only when she registered the panic in Karovsky's eyes and felt his warm blood on her hands she stopped.

Shocked that her emotions got the better of her. Shocked that she actually thought about killing Karovsky. Trembling with rage but this time also fear Santana stopped her assault on Karovsky's face.

The metallic smell of Dave's blood hit Santana's nose and it was the first time that she looked down at her hands. The back of her hands and her knuckles were soaked in blood. The blood was warm and sticky and suddenly Santana detested herself.

The only other time she had hid a boy so hard he was bleeding was in first grade. Puck had made Quinn cry.

Her body still trapped Dave to the ground and she swore she heard him whimper. To her left Quinn and Rachel trapped a shocked Azimio to a locker. The she looked down at the scared boy again. Blood was still running out of the mess that was left of his nose. Somewhere it mixed with tears. Karovsky's lips were trembling and split and in his eyes shone more fear than ever before in his miserable life. All Dave wished for was for the crazy Latina on top of him to stop. No reputation or money or pressure from Azimio would get him to ever slushy Santana or her blonde girlfriend again.

It took all of the Latina's will power to not start punching the boy beneath her again. The thing inside her wanted more, wanted to punch the boy to a bloody mess for what he did. Santana's chest was heaving as she tried to control her anger and her hands balled into fists. With every calm breath Santana took it got a little easier to think. With every breath the disgust in her grew and replaced the hate. It was repulsing her that she beat a weak human to a whimpering mess. Even so he deserved it. After a couple of moments Santana's eyes dilated back to their normal form but the beast wasn't satisfied, yet.

It was still raging trying to take control over the girl's mind and body. But Santana tried to push it back to the dark corner of her soul where it came from. With a dark but soft voice dripping with malice and hate the thing kept whispering:

"_Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! He made her cry! Look what he did! Just a little more!"_

Losing the battle Santana slowly lifted her arm. Karovsky squeezed his eyes shut mentally preparing himself for the Latina's wrath.

Santana was growling from deep inside her swirling soul as she lifted her arm higher.

Suddenly another soft voice rang in Santana's head clear and innocent:

"_Santana…"_

It was a voice Santana would recognize out of millions. It was like a light was ignited in Santana scarring all the hateful thoughts and emotions away. The Latina stopped dead in her tracks and all she heard and all she felt was Brittany. The warm feeling of love spread through her chest like a wild fire making the beast squirm and shout.

But Santana didn't listen to its rants.

Some senses came flooding back to her and it was just now that she remembered why she wanted to beat Karovsky in the first place. In her haze Santana had forgotten about Brittany.

Had forgotten how small and broken her normally bubbly and happy girlfriend looked.

This realization ashamed her more than every slushy ever could.

Brittany's pleading voice finally snapped Santana out of her rampage and with a little force and feelings of concern and shame invading her mind the mad thing left her head for good. She never wanted to hear that voice again in her entire life. Or lose control like that. It scarred her to no end.

Eventually the Latina had her mind to herself again as she leaned down next to Karovsky's ear. The smell of his fear and aftershave met her sensitive nose and she barely kept herself from gagging:

"**If you ever only try to slushy Brittany or only look at her wrong way I'm not going to stop. I beat you up until you're dead, Karovsky." ** Santana whispered into his ear her voice dripping with all the hate she could muster after what just happened.

She could hear his pulse quicken even more as he nodded.

Her hands curled in his jersey as she snarled:

"**I swear Karovsky…never again!"**

The blood on her hands left red smutted blotches on his shirt.

Thankfully only a bit was left on her hands.

The next moment Santana stood up and walked over to Brittany. Totally ignoring whatever happened behind her. By now she didn't care about the boys anymore. All the anger was gone and replaced with concern for her trembling mate. She left Karovsky on the floor like the piece of shit he was. Karovsky and after he was released Azimio too ran faster away than their feet could take them.

Too concerned with Brittany Santana didn't hear Karovsky shout he would get back at her. Swearing and whimpering the boys left the school.

Brittany was still crying her head tilted to the ground and her hands curled in her dress. With the hate and the adrenaline gone Santana finally felt Brittany's sorrow and shame swirling in her own soul. Somewhere in that pool of emotions Santana felt fear. A fear Santana couldn't quite understand. The bad boys were gone right? Why should Brittany be scared?

"**Brittany?"** Santana asked softly.

She only got a sniffle as a response. The sound broke Santana's heart. Maybe she should go back and punch David one more time. Shaking her head Santana began to get angry with herself. She could have prevented that Brittany got slushied. Slowly Santana took one of Brittany's hands in her own and caressed the knuckles with her thump. They were cold as ice and sticky with red syrup.

As the adrenaline began to leave her body Santana became aware of the cold and the stickiness on her own body.

Though, right now she was more worried for Brittany. That the blonde girl wouldn't look at her scared the Latina.

"**Brittany?"** Santana asked again in the gentlest voice she could muster.

Carefully she tucked a strand of red and golden hair behind Brittany's left ear. For some reason this made Brittany cry harder but the next moment her hand covered Santana's and she leaned into her mate's touch.

For the first time since the slushy facial their eyes locked. Santana was shocked by how vulnerable Brittany looked. Her baby blue eyes glistened with tears, fear and shame. They were red from crying and the corn syrup.

"**Oh, Britt." ** Santana whispered. She felt her own heart clench and tears wallowing up behind her eyes seeing the love of her life like this. She only knew one thing to make Brittany feel a little better so she leaned in slowly.

The moment rosy lips met pale pink ones Brittany visibly relaxed. The hand that didn't hold Santana's unclenched and instead grabbed Santana's collar. Santana's arms sneaked around Brittany's neck and neither of them cared that they created a mess out of their clothes as their bodies were pressed together.

Santana tried to be sweet and caring and show Brittany that she was worried through the kiss. But her mate kissed her in an almost frantic way like she was searching for something. And as her mate's tongue demanded entrance who was Santana to not obey. Brittany's tongue in her mouth was bolt and probing and for once Santana let herself be dominated.

Suddenly she felt Brittany smile into the kiss and Santana knew whatever her mate had searched for she found it. Panting the girls had to stop the kiss. Santana licked her lips and tasted cherry.

"**You're back…."** Brittany suddenly whispered. "**You're back…right?"**

Santana new exactly what Brittany was referring to. She didn't want to talk about it now. She didn't know what happened herself. How should she explain it to her girlfriend? In those five minutes Santana had lost herself and it had scared her to the core. She didn't want to know how much it would scare Brittany.

Looking in those bottomless blue pools she had fallen for Santana could only smile softly and nodded:

"**Yeah….I'm back, Britt."**

Hearing those words a small smile crept onto Brittany's face and a bit of the normal brightness returned to her blue eyes.

Quickly Santana glanced over to Quinn and Rachel. Currently Rachel softly removed some blue syrup from Quinn's face and eyes. Santana knew how much Quinn hated it to be slushied. She was captain of the cheerios but being in Glee and dating a girl most of all Rachel made the security that normally came with a title like that void. At her stoic expression and the soft words Rachel whispered the Latina could see that the blond was only seconds away from crying.

"**Come baby we get you cleaned up."** Santana said in a soothing voice to her girlfriend and lead the way to the next bathroom. Brittany didn't say anything and just followed. She looked at their joined hands and as she saw the almost dried blood on Santana's hand the fear from earlier returned to her eyes for a second. Santana didn't notice it as she pondered on the bathroom that had soap, warm water and a good dry cleaner. Quinn and Rachel came along, too.

* * *

Luckily for them school started when Santana broke Karovsky's nose so no one saw the fight and all the bathrooms were empty. From an empty classroom the girls snatched two chairs and positioned them in front of the sinks.

As Santana sat Brittany on one of the chairs and began to adjust the water temperature Rachel and Quinn were arguing about who should go first. While the Latina scrubbed the blood from her hands Quinn finally gave in and shed her Cheerios top and let Rachel rinse her hair. Most of the times Rachel won arguments like that. She was just a tad more stubborn than Quinn.

After Santana's hands were clean again and the reddish water vanished in the sink she briefly washed her face to finally get rid of the awful stinging before she said:

"**I make it better now, baby. It won't hurt anymore."**

For the next ten minutes the Latina made sure that no sticky, icy syrup was left on Brittany's face or in her hair.

When Santana finished she gave Brittany a small kiss on her forehead:

"**I think we got everything that was in your face. I'm afraid for the rest you have to shed your dress."**

Beneath her Brittany giggled.

"**And what am I going to wear if my dress is wet?"** Brittany asked a playful smile dancing on her face.

"**How about nothing?"** Santana whispered suggestively.

Brittany's grin widened.

"**How about your cheerios uniform?"** the ever annoying voice of one Rachel Berry interrupted Santana's flirt.

Rolling her eyes and giving her blonde girlfriend a wink the Latina turned around. She really wanted to give Rachel a sneaky remark but as she actually thought about what the small brunette said she had to agree.

"**Ugh…..Rachel you're annoying as ever but for once you might be right." ** Santana huffed.

"**I'm going to get mine, too. I hate slushies…" ** Quinn muttered after she finished drying her hair under a hand dryer.

"**Then let's go, Fabray." **Santana said and was half way out of the door before she spun around:

"**And you…don't move!"**

Brittany just blew her a kiss.

On her way to the door Quinn gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. Walking backwards she smirked:

"**Maybe you should keep some slushy in certain body parts for later."**

Then she was out of the door and followed Santana to the locker room.

Rachel's suddenly increasing body heat probably melted the remaining ice in certain body parts.

After a couple of minutes spend in an awkward silence Rachel cleared her throat. Both girls still stared at the door as Rachel suddenly asked:

"**Brittany?"**

"**Hmmm…" **the Dutch hummed.

"**What happened to Santana back then?"**

"**That wasn't Santana…."**

Without meeting anyone Santana and Quinn reached the lockers. Quinn quickly changed her uniform and threw the ruined one in a basket reserved only for the cheerios. God knows how much Coach Sylvester made the school pay for the cleaning. Then she waited for Santana to do the same. She didn't need to take a uniform for Rachel. Sue would send her straight to the bottom of the pyramid and maybe make Rachel a head shorter if she saw her in a cheerios uniform. Rachel probably wouldn't wear it anyway. Quinn knew her girlfriend had spare clothes in her locker anyway. For years she was the victim of the slushy facial. Nowadays she at least came prepared.

Finally Santana had changed, too and stared at the second uniform in her hands:

"**I bet both the skirt and the top are too short on Brittany." ** Quinn mused loud and grinned as Santana turned pink and clutched the uniform to her chest.

The next moment Quinn's expression changed and she looked concerned and worried:

"**Santana what happened to you in the hall way?"**

Tanned hands cramped into red polyester and brown eyes darted to the floor.

"**I don't know…"** Santana whispered shuddering at her own brutality.

"**But San…"** Quinn continued.

"**I don't know!"** Santana shouted frustrated and punched her locker and a loud bang echoed through the empty room.

Panting the Latina stared at her friend:

"**I don't know, Quinn. I…I lost control…just lost it…and it was so scary…it…it felt good to feel Karovsky's blood on my hands…I…I liked that and that…that thing in my head…that fucking voice…"**

Sighing Santana sank down onto a bench and buried her head in her hands.

At first Quinn was too shocked to say anything then she asked softly:

"**Are you going to tell Brittany?"**

"**I think she already knows…She's been afraid, Quinn. She's been afraid of me. How am I going to tell?" **Santana asked and as she looked at Quinn the blonde registered unshed tears in her best friend's eyes.

Carefully Quinn sat beside her shivering friend and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back:

"**She'll understand, Santana. You're mates. Whatever happened to you we'll find out what it is."**

As a response Santana cried into Quinn's neck.

"**Come on sweetie let's go back. Your girlfriend catches a cold without clothes."**

As the girls exited the locker room Santana whipped the tears from her eyes.

In the bathroom Brittany was still in deep thought as Rachel finished cleaning and drying her clothes.

"**Rachel?"**

"**Hm?" **came the muffled response.

"**Who where those two boys?" **Brittany asked. While her girlfriend got her new clothes the Dutch had cleaned herself and was surprised that some of the red ice found its way in her underwear. First thing she would do when she was at home was to put her dress in the washing machine. It was one of her favorites and she had spent almost half her evening yesterday to find it. She knew the color of the dress matched her eyes and she wanted to look good for Santana this morning.

Rachel sat down on one of the chairs as she told the story of the gleeks and the football team:

"**The Afro-American boy is Azimio and the other one is Dave. I don't know when it started…I think they always were bullies. One day Kurt and I were walking down the halls and suddenly Dave pushed Kurt in one of the lockers. When we talked back at him and asked what his problem was he got even angrier and the next day Kurt and I received our first slushy. Since then Azimio and Dave have been harassing the Glee club. You're sure you still want to be part of it?" **Rachel eventually asked.

Eventually Brittany looked at Rachel and gave her a small smile:

"**Of course, Rachel. You're my friends. And I think a Glee Club is pretty cool. I love dancing and in a club like that I can do that every day, what's better? I really like you guys….and the wolves are practically part of the family. I'm not quitting."**

Rachel sighed relived:"** Thank you so much, Brittany. With another dancer that's as good as Mike we're winning regionals and then we're going to Chicago and show everyone how special we are."**

"**This is really important to you, isn't it?" **Brittany asked as she saw the soft smile on Rachel's face as she talked about going to Chicago and winning nationals.

Rachel gave her a shy smile before she continued:

"**My dads raised me in the spirit that I'm a star. And I know that I am but before I imprinted on Quinn and made some friends singing and Glee was all that I had. This is my last year at Mc Kinley."**

Then she looked at Brittany and the blonde girl had to grin at how passionate Rachel looked:

"**This is my chance to change something." **Rachel added in a whisper.

After some moments spent in silence again Brittany spoke up:

"**One more question…"**

Rachel detected some reluctance in Brittany's voice:

"**Whatever you want to know." **She answered.

Uneasiness and fear shone in deep blue eyes as Brittany asked:

"**Did Santana ever do that before?"**

"**No, Brittany. She can be really bitchy and I'm pretty sure Jefro wet his pants once after Santana gave him her glare but she's not a brutal person."** Rachel answered in a gentle voice and was happy as she saw that Brittany brightened up by those words.

"**Who's Jefro?" **Brittany asked and tilted her head smiling.

The next moment the door opened and Santana and Quinn walked in. Both in clean cheerios uniforms:

"**Just our school bitch, Britt. No one you need to know." **Santana said before she stepped in front of a mirror and reapplied some make up.

Brittany looked more confused than ever.

"**He's our local blogger. I bet that Santana is dating the new girl will be all around the blogosphere until lunch break."** Quinn joked and exaggerated at the last part.

"**He's just a pain in the ass." **Santana growled.

"**Hey, I am the only one who really is allowed to complain." **Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

"**Why that?" **Brittany asked and raised an eyebrow.

"**That perverted little…."** Quinn grumbled and snapped her mascara in two.

Santana gave her a calming pat on her shoulder as Quinn cursed and shoved the pieces back in to her beg.

Brittany's eyebrows rose even higher and she looked at Rachel expectedly:

"**He's a little obsessed with me. He even was before I dated the hottest girl in school…"**

At this Brittany grinned and rolled her eyes.

"**One day he actually asked me for my panties. Quinn totally lost it and…..äh…well….uhm….how…how about you try Santana's cheerio uniform on?"**

Rachel stuttered after she realized what she was about to say. On that day Quinn had broken Jefro's microphone and his camera. After what Santana did today it wasn't so wise to talk about another outbreak like that.

"**Well…why not. It gets a little chilly without clothes." **Brittany said and stood up. Santana followed her mate with her eyes through the mirror as she applied some lip stick. Only then she realized that Brittany was only wearing underwear. Her eyes went wide, her mouth hung open and in the process she smeared lip stick on her cheek.

She couldn't think of a word that described how beautiful and sexy Brittany's body was. She had unbelievable long, slender legs, creamy thighs and Santana had to gulp when Brittany bend over to get the cheerios uniform Santana had brought for her. As her girlfriend fought with the red and white top Santana's eyes travelled up toned abs a delicate ribcage and finally were glued to a pair luscious looking breasts covered by a navy blue lace bra.

"**Hey Britt, hurry up. Santana starts drooling." **Quinn snickered.

Still stuck in the top Brittany asked:

"**Is she?"** then she danced around a little and the Latina was sure she swayed her hips more than necessary on purpose.

"**Oh no, Britt! She'll create a puddle if you don't stop." ** Quinn laughed.

Eventually Brittany's head popped up and she grinned as she hurriedly put on the skirt.

Brittany had her hair in a high ponytail because it was still a little wet from the rinsing. With the cheerios uniform on and her natural looks she looked like she had been part of the cheerleading team at WMHS all her life.

Curious Brittany spun on the spot and looked at her new attire.

Nervously she patted down the skirt:

"**And how do I look?"**

Three jaws dropped to the floor and Santana realized…yeah…she was drooling.

"**Wow…"** was the only thing that came to her mind.

"**Holy shit, Britt. You look like you've been born for that." **Quinn added.

"**I bet Sue won't even register that you're not really on the team." ** Rachel confirmed and nodded her head.

The next moment she stood up and clapped her hands:

"**Ladies, I think it's time we get to class. A slushy emergency is a slushy emergency but mindless chatter is no excuse for ditching."**

Both Santana and Quinn grumbled and rolled their eyes but in the end they all collected their stuff and left the bathroom.

Quinn and Rachel had a class together and bid good-bye to the other pair as soon as they stepped in to the hallway.

The other pair walked to their lockers where Brittany put her still wet dress in her locker.

After she closed it she leaned against it and stared at the Latina in front of her.

"**Britt? Do I have something on my face?"** Santana asked curious and was about to wipe away an imaginary spot on her cheek when suddenly Brittany's hand caressed her cheek.

In Brittany's watery blue eyes shone this fear again but this time it was also mixed with love.

Santana didn't like the way Brittany was looking at her, like the other girl was still afraid of her own mate.

What Santana didn't expect was for Brittany to grab her by the collar and forcefully kiss her:

"**I love you, Santana. Whatever happens I love you. Don't forget that."**

Santana's heart hammered in her chest as she took hold of Brittany's hand and placed it over her heart:

"**And you don't forget that this is yours. Forever."**

Her voice was slightly trembling as she continued:

"**And I'll tell you, Britt. I promise."**

"**I'll wait for it…" **Brittany whispered then she kissed Santana again.

"**See you at lunch, baby." **The Dutch said and gave her mate a small smile before she turned around and walked to her first class.

It was 8:30 a.m. when Santana opened the door to advanced calculus.

* * *

Rachel was the only one that managed to really concentrate on school that morning. Quinn's mind was thinking of reasons for Santana's behavior, Brittany was torn between literature and the fear she had felt the moment Santana had let go of her hand in the hall way. The brutality and hate had hit Brittany like a wall as her mate crashed into Dave Karovsky. Brittany never had thought Santana could be able to feel like that.

The emotions had been like a black hole and Brittany had been falling right into it. The person that raised a blood splattered fist again and again couldn't be Santana. Couldn't be this lovely, caring, sensitive girl that had almost cried when they had to part yesterday.

She had to find out what had happened to her girlfriend to prevent it from ever happening again.

Santana on the other hand just stared out of a window for most of the time.

The way Brittany had looked at her was carved into her mind and the Latina was determined to tell Brittany what happened and to make her understand that she never would turn on her.

She loved Brittany with all her heart.

She couldn't lose her.

On her way to lunch Brittany was actually next to happy again.

To what happened this morning the Dutch still had to add the familiar ache in her chest whenever she was away from Santana. Nothing could change their touching connection and now all Brittany craved was the feeling of her mate in her arms. In the afternoon she would make Santana tell but right now she only wanted to be normal. Right now she just wanted to be this girl that was so much in love.

One corner away from the cafeteria Brittany was almost skipping down the hallway as a very angry and somehow familiar voice rang through the hallway so that people parted like the red sea.

"**You better have a very, very good explanation for wearing a uniform that clearly doesn't belong to you but…oh wait. It belongs to one of my cheerios. Airhead…god I don't even know your name but who cares…you should start talking now or I kick your ass to whatever miserable little European country you came from."**

Brittany's ears rang from the screeching of a megaphone as she very slowly turned around. She opened her mouth to say something but before something coherent could form in her brain it already was too late.

Coach Sue Sylvester threw her hands in the air in mock surprise:

"**Really Blondie you want to tell me you didn't even prepare an almost acceptable excuse for stealing the uniform of one of my girls. What is that girl supposed to wear? Her underwear? People might forget she's a cheerio."**

As Brittany didn't respond because she imagined Santana in underwear Sue continued:

"**God what are you dump? Deaf? Wait do you even speak our language? I…am…Coach Sue Sylvester! And…I am angry!" **Sue hollered the last part right into Brittany's face.

Brittany's ears rang some more. This was not the lunch break she had in mind and the blonde woman in a neon orange track suit shouting some more insults at her only did one thing: she quickly annoyed her.

Brittany sighed before she finally opened her mouth:

"**First of all: Don't call me dump. I'm not dump I think differently. Secondly: I am not one of your cheerios and I am not long enough on this school to know how scary your rants really are. I just want to eat my lunch now and you screaming insults at me interferes with that plan."**

For a couple of moments Sue was speechless. It didn't happen often that normal students talked back at her when she reduced them to whimpering babies for doing something wrong. Again.

Not even on her squad the girls tried to talk back. There were only two exceptions. Her captain Quinn Fabray and the Mexican girl Santana Lopez. She would become captain if Quinn ever messed up. Being in GLEE and dating a girl were already enough threats to the glory of Sue's squad.

"**How nice that you finally opened your mouth. I started to think you were one of those creepy mute ones. Now that you decided to talk would you mind to tell me why you stole a cheerios uniform? Did you think it would give you some sort of status at this school? Let me tell you one thing, it does but only if you're a real cheerleader!" ** Sue said with her angry face being way too much in Brittany's personal space.

The younger blonde huffed and locked eyes with the feared coach:

"**I didn't steal this uniform. It belongs to San…"**

In that moment a soft, tanned hand brushed Brittany's arm, the hole in her heart had vanished and she smelled sweet shampoo. She knew exactly who just turned up beside her.

"**Coach Sylvester. How are you doing today?" ** Santana asked in her sweetest voice.

Inwardly Brittany had to cough.

"**Sandbags. How good you're here. Give that airheaded newbie a taste of your malice. Look what she's wearing."** Sue said, crossed her arms and looked expectedly at Santana.

The girls shared a quick glance and Brittany had to hold back a grin.

Next Santana cleared her throat and explained:

"**Well, Coach Sylvester…"**

"**Spit it tweedle-dee-fake-boobs…"**

As Sue said this Santana turned redder than ever before in her life. She could practically feel Brittany burning holes in the side of her head. She didn't need to look to know that Brittany was giving her, her best are-you-fucking-kidding-me-glare. She would so get it as soon as the two girls were alone. Without looking at her shocked girlfriend Santana finally found her voice again:

"**That's my uniform. I gave it to Brittany and…" **Santana wasn't even allowed to finish her sentence.

"**Airbags are you out of your mind? Who do you think you are that you're giving away one of this? This has to be earned!"**

While Sue said that she forcefully grabbed Brittany's…well Santana's cheerio top.

"**How about Brittany is going to do just that? She will earn the uniform."** Santana smirked and Sue could hear how proud the Latina was. Seeing how convinced the girl already was Sue looked at the other girl. Secretly Sue liked the ditzy blonde. She talked bag, she looked healthy and if Santana Lopez said that girl could do it than Sue was almost sure the girl could do it. Brittany's mouth hung open and she stared at Santana with big eyes. So she was becoming a cheerio?

"**What do you say tweedle-dee-dump? You think you can live up to my expectations?" **Sue said and looked patronizingly at the Dutch.

For a moment Brittany just stared between her mate and her most likely soon to be coach. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be cheerleader. She never quite understood what they were good for. But she liked sports and a cheerleading uniform would get her from the bottom of the food chain at least to the middle. Not that she really cared for her status but being the new one was never good. Even the losers tried to pick on a new one and Brittany wanted to prevent any scenes like the one from this morning. After she showed Sue how good she really was she could quit anyway. She got nothing to lose.

"**I'll make your expectations beg for forgiveness." **Brittany grinned as she stared in a pair of icy blue eyes.

"**You have a big mouth airhead. Today after school you show me what you can do and if you're not as exceptional as you make yourself sound you will beg for forgiveness!" **Sue said with an ignorant smile before she turned around and shouted at every slightly overweight kid in the hallway that they should learn how to shove a finger down their throats.

The second Sue was out of ear shot Santana let out a sigh of relief:

"**That was a close one. I almost thought she would rip your head off right then and there."**

Brittany's eyes followed the retreating form of Coach Sue Sylvester before she turned to Santana and whispered:

"**I think deep down she's a nice person."**

Santana stared at her as if she just said that cows were purple:

"**Are you kidding me? She's like devil's right hand…or his older sister. Just wait for the first practice and you know what I mean."**

Brittany just shrugged and interlaced their fingers:

"**Thanks anyway, San."** Then she gave her mate a kiss in the spot where her jaw and neck met.

The feeling of Brittany's warm, soft lips on her skin made Santana shudder with pleasure.

When Brittany finally set food in the cafeteria she asked:

"**What makes you so sure I'll be good enough?"**

Santana gave her a soft smile and kissed her hand before she answered:

"**On the party I might have been drunk but I have seen how you can dance. You may lack the bitchiness that makes a good cheerio but you can dance better than anyone else on the team. I know you can do this and if you don't want to be a cheerleader just do it so you show Sue what she misses."**

Then Santana gave her a proud smile and Brittany almost awed at how cute her mate was right now.

For the glimpse of an eye crimson red blood on tanned skin flashed before her inner eye and Brittany shivered.

"**Are you alright?"** Santana asked concerned.

Knowing that Santana cared, that she believed in Brittany and even thought about the possibility that Brittany didn't want to be a cheerio calmed Brittany down.

"**Yeah, San. I'm fine."**

And she was because this was Santana in front of her.

She gripped Santana's hand a little tighter before she grinned:

"**But if I can't eat some food in the next ten minutes I jump someone."**

Santana rolled her eyes but grinned just as much as they made their way to the line.

They spend lunch with the other gleeks and between lasagna they discussed the song list for regionals. All the time Brittany hold on tight to Santana's hand. If just the touch could prevent it all. No one mentioned the incident of the morning and Brittany was happy about it. This was something she wanted to hear in private.

Brittany enjoyed lunch till the end. Maybe because of all the passion the gleeks had for regionals or because she stole some kisses from Santana and half of Tina's Lasagna. Officially Brittany was neither a cheerio nor a gleek but as everyone had to go back to class and all her friends said they hoped they would see her in the choir room she felt like she was part of this school since the beginning.

* * *

Today was no GLEE Club but since regionals were only a couple of weeks away Rachel insisted on an emergency meeting later on. From past experiences the gleeks knew how hard it was for them to decide on a song list. They were all so different hence they all wanted different songs. Puck would always go for a classic rock number or a song from some Jewish artist. Mercedes and Kurt wanted glamour and Beyonce. Santana would wish them all to hell and nominate something that would suite her raspy voice like Amy Winehouse or Adele and Rachel of course had to remind them that they were a show choir and would show them and already finished song list only with Broadway classics.

The kids knew this as they made their way to class. This would probably take more than one emergency meeting.

"**Is there any…I don't know…guide line for a competition like that?"**

Brittany asked as Santana and she sat down in history. It was one of the very few classes they had together.

As Santana put her stuff on her desk she answered:

"**Yeah, for regionals and nationals there is. But it's some complicated crap and only Schue and Rachel understand it. If we finally come up with a song that suits us all one of them will say something like: Oh no this is not retro enough, or this is not dramatic enough or some bullshit like that. I hate to admit it but Rachel knows what we need. If she hadn't choked at nationals last year we would have won.**

"**So you do like her!"** brittany smirked and her blue eyes sparkled.

"**I so do not! If Puck and teen Jesus hadn't held me back I would have gone all Lima heights on her ass!" **Santana snapped.

Brittany shrugged:

"**You like her anyway."**

"**If you ever say a single word…"**

But her girlfriend gave her a wink and turned her head to the board. Brittany wanted Santana to graduate from high school and she maybe had to write a couple of exams too so the blonde had threatened the small Latina with no sweet-lady-kisses if she tried to chat during important subjects.

Until now Brittany's plan worked. But as Brittany felt Santana's foot wrapped around her ankle and her thigh pressed against her own it didn't really help the Dutch concentrate. The cheerio skirt was so ridiculously short that it didn't cover much of Santana's skin. So it was skin on skin contact and Brittany felt her flesh crawl and heat up. It was driving the blonde crazy that she wasn't allowed to touch the soft, tanned skin.

One time Brittany dared to look at Santana. Since their teacher walked into the room Santana kept her eyes forward. Though the shit eating grin kind of gave her away.

She was teasing Brittany and she enjoyed it. After she realized her mate's behavior a plan formed in Brittany's head how she would get back at her. After a long and tiring lesson in which the girls actually took some notes they were the first to be out of the room as soon as the bell rang.

As soon as they stepped out into the hallway Brittany dragged Santana to the only closed door in sight. As Brittany yanked it open and pushed Santana into the room the Latina wasn't sure what her girlfriend was up to.

"**Britt, what are we doing here?"**

Next she turned around and had to gulp. Her beg went to the floor.

Brittany was standing in front of her with dark, hungry eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her breaths ragged.

"**Never tease a Pierce."** Brittany husked in a voice that was dripping with lust.

"**Oh God…" **Santana whispered as she felt her own heart beat speed up and the heat collecting in her lower body parts.

The next moment Santana was roughly pushed into a wall. Mixed with the arousal from Brittany's body crashing right into hers only seconds later was the slight pain from Santana's back colliding with the wall. It turned her on even more. Brittany in control turned her on.

Instantly her mate's sweet lips were on hers and when a pale knee was pressed where Santana's arousal pooled she moaned in pleasure.

Of course Brittany took advantage of that and wasted no second before she shoved her tongue in Santana's waiting mouth.

A pale hand sneaked under a red skirt and Santana thought she would pass out from the intense pleasure.

Brittany's hands dug into Santana's perfect ass to keep the Latina in place as she started to push her body down on Brittany's knee.

The blonde could feel her mate's wetness on her skin and a pang of arousal shot straight between Brittany's own legs.

Then she hoisted Santana up and her hands on the Latina's ass were the only things that kept her from falling. As if they had a mind on their own Santana's legs wrapped around Brittany's waist and her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

Now their bodies were pressed flat against each other and Brittany felt Santana's breast against her own chest. This time it was Brittany who moaned straight into the Latina's mouth.

Hearing this Santana couldn't take it anymore. She broke the kiss and buried her head in Brittany's neck. The next second her hips rolled down onto Brittany's knee that was still between Santana's legs.

As Santana's spank covered center connected with Brittany's skin both girls moaned loudly.

They didn't care that they were in a classroom and practically anyone could walk in on them.

Brittany grazed her teeth over Santana's ear shell before she whispered:

"**Do it again…"**

Brittany's hot breath on her skin elicited a whimper from Santana and even if she wanted to she couldn't prevent her hips from pushing down hard.

"**Baby, I'm so wet for you…"**

Santana panted.

Brittany responded with something between a moan and a groan before she attacked Santana's neck with hungry kisses. She scraped her teeth roughly over tanned skin and next she felt her girlfriend squirm and whimper in her arms.

"**I want to fuck you so bad, San."** Brittany moaned.

Santana could do nothing but whimper: "**Just don't stop…"**

Then they were kissing each other again. Their mouths worked feverishly against each other and their tongues battled for dominance.

Santana was happy for Brittany's strong arms around her because with all the arousal that raced through her blood system her legs would be useless by now. She didn't know how Brittany still managed to stand but as she felt her mate sucking on her bottom lip she didn't care. She also didn't care about the fact that they were still in a classroom.

Right know she needed either Brittany's hand or her tongue between her legs.

"**Britt…I need you, baby."**

Santana sounded so desperate that Brittany had to break the kiss. Submissive Santana was such a turn on. Brittany locked eyes with her girlfriend and her breath caught in her throat.

Santana's eyes were almost black from lust. Her cheeks were flushed and her rosy lips swollen. Her breaths came in short and to Brittany she had never looked more beautiful.

Brittany's eyes were as dark as the deep sea as she whispered:  
"**Now?"**

"**Yes…Britt! I need you to fuck me! Now!" **Santana demanded.

Then she grabbed Brittany's collar and smashed their lips together again.

The blonde pressed her body harder against her girlfriend's and Santana's cry was only muffled by Brittany's mouth.

Only one hand was left on her ass and Santana felt the other one slowly making its way to her dripping center.

As Brittany's index finger was only inches away from where Santana needed it the most the bell for next class rang.

Both girls froze in shock and Santana was sure she would get no orgasm caused by Brittany today.

Santana couldn't believe that this was happening now. Brittany was so close. So close.

And Santana was way too horny to comprehend that Brittany would have fucked her in a classroom.

She buried her head in Brittany's neck again and cursed:

"**Fucking shit! Fuck! Why now?"**

Carefully Brittany set her mate on the ground again. She kept her arms securely wrapped around Santana's middle she didn't really trust her mate's legs.

Still panting Brittany said:

"**We have to go to class, San."**

"**I know…I know." **Santana growled.

Even if it wasn't her fault Brittany gave her an apologetic smile and kissed her one last time:

Brittany had given up on her plan the moment Santana had rolled her hips into Brittany's center for the first time.

"**It seems something always wants to cock-block us."**

Brittany pondered as she patted down her uniform and tried to regain some breath. She was just as horny as Santana but this very morning Santana had said it had to be special. Brittany wanted to make it special.

Santana on the other hand chocked on the air as she heard her girlfriend. After she regained some breath she grunted:

"**Yeah and I fucking hate it!"**

On their way out Santana kicked at a chair in frustration. In slid through the whole room and crashed against the wall at the back of the room with a loud bang.

Brittany looked at her with raised eyebrows and an expression that clearly said:

"**Seriously?"**

Grumbling the Latina took hold of her girlfriend's hand as they exited the class room.

"**I'm just really, really sexually frustrated right now." **Santana huffed.

Brittany took her face in her hands and gave her a passionate parting kiss:

"**I know. Me too, San. But this is not going to happen until I properly wooed you. You know with dates and all the cheesy stuff."**

Santana felt herself tear up at Brittany's words.

"**I think I can wait for a little longer." ** She sniffed.

Brittany gave her a soft peck on the cheek before she smiled:

"**I see you after school. I can't face your crazy coach alone."**

The she sped down the corridor to her next class.

On her way to her own class Santana realized how sticky her pants really were.

She risked being late for class and vanished into the next bathroom.

Santana didn't even bother to close the door of her stall before she entered her dripping center with two fingers. She had to moan as she felt how wet she was for Brittany. One of her hands was pushed against the door of the stall and the other started to move in a fast rhythm in and out of Santana.

She was so close she knew she wouldn't last long. She closed her eyes and imagined Brittany's fingers curling inside her and not her own. By now Santana was shamelessly fucking herself and moaning Brittany's name.

As her thumb found her throbbing clit Santana swore she could hear Brittany's voice whispering:

"_Come for me, Santana."_

That was all it took for Santana. She felt herself clench around her fingers before arousal shot through her like a shockwave.

Her orgasm almost send her tumbling to the floor. Her legs felt like jelly and she just couldn't hold back on the moan that echoed from the bathroom walls.

It took her at least a minute before the dizziness stopped and she could open her eyes again.

The Latina had to blush as she retreated her fingers from her center.

She didn't make it to class on time.

This week school seemed to be her worst enemy.

* * *

The rest of the day Santana's temper was very short lived. Most of the classes she had together with Rachel. That would be enough to annoy her beyond words but she was still angry that Brittany and she had been interrupted.

After Rachel had asked her for the tenth time which song was better "Don't rain on my parade" or some other stupid Streisand song Santana didn't know the Latina snapped her pen in two and gave Rachel such an angry glare that the small diva actually shut her mouth for once. Even Rachel knew it was wiser.

Only Quinn was brave enough to actually say what everybody else thought. Everyone who saw the Latina walking the halls of WMHS snapping at everybody knew.

"**You got cock-blocked!"**

Currently the two girls had chemistry and Quinn barely stepped out of line as the raging Latina threw a small, glassy vase at her. Inside swam a clear liquid.

After the glass object didn't hit Quinn it hid Jefro square in the face. As soon as the nerdy boy registered that some chemical liquid ran down his face he started screaming like a five year old girl.

Barely ten seconds later a rubber hit him and Santana shouted:

"**Calm your tits, Jefro! It's only distillated water."**

At the end of the day Santana growled at everyone that dared to look at her. The gleeks knew Santana long enough to know that they shouldn't approach her today. Or at least not until Brittany was by her side again. Quinn told them anyway anything they wanted to know. And like this Mercedes and Kurt could laugh until they had to cry.

Barely two minutes after the final bell had rung Santana was standing in front of the gym grumbling and cursing.

She didn't have to wait long until white converse with red dots appeared in front of her and suddenly soft lips were on her own. Instantly all the anger and frustration left Santana's body.

She had a lazy smile on her face as she opened her eyes again and found a smirking Brittany standing in front of her.

"**Hey, baby."** Brittany grinned.

"**Hey, beautiful. How are you doing?"** Santana asked and smiled sweetly. Brittany just had this effect on her.

"**Now that you're here, better." ** Brittany answered truthfully. In one of the less important subjects Brittany had started to think about what she was to do with her Sue Sylvester problem. She had said she would blow the coach's mind but actually she no idea what she should do. Brittany wasn't even sure what cheerleaders did but Santana had said she should dance. Dancing was like second nature to her. That she could do. But to which song? It took Brittany almost three hours to come up with a song she hoped would be suitable. She was still nervous but Santana's hand in hers and the proud look the Latina had gave Brittany enough confidence to pull through with it all.

"**You are so going to rock this."** Santana said before she gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

For a moment the girls just stood in front of the gym, hold hands and looked at each other. The events of the morning seemed to be forgotten. At least for now.

The voice of Sue Sylvester burst their bubble:

"**This explains why she wears your uniform, sandbags. What does Schuster do to you that all my star cheerios turn gay? Is this giving you a bonus at your lame competitions with other gay and singing kids?"**

Both Brittany and Santana rolled their eyes.

Brittany was about to give the older blonde an angry remark but suddenly fifteen cheerleaders turned around the corner and came to a stop behind Brittany and Santana. They all crossed their arms and looked expectedly at Santana.

"**Glad that you could make it, ladies."** Santana said in her best bitch voice.

In the last period Brittany had told Santana which song she wanted to do but it would suck to dance it alone. Santana took advantage on her position on the team and tweeted to the best cheerleaders she could think of that they were needed after school. Most of them weren't happy to stay longer after school but they all feared Santana's wrath.

"**Here we are, Santana what do you need us to do?"** one cheerleader with short blonde hair asked. And it wasn't Quinn. Quinn had tweeted she had promised to help Rachel with the song list for regionals and she couldn't back out of it. But she said it really sucked that she couldn't see her coach's face when Brittany rocked it. She suggested Santana should take a picture of it but Santana only responded if Quinn thought she wished to die.

Santana looked at Brittany with raised eyebrows:

"**I need you to dance!"** Brittany grinned and clapped her hands.

To say that Sue Sylvester was surprised was an understatement.

"**Give me ten minutes." **Brittany said before all the cheerleaders stood in a circle and Brittany explained them which song they were about to perform and which choreography.

"**I really, really, really have a strong dislike for the word "wait" airhead. You better make this quick before I decide I am bored and walk out of this gym before you even started." **Sued warned before she said down behind a desk and pulled out a stopwatch from nowhere.

"**Five minutes left, blondie." **She said amused.

Brittany huffed but continued to explain exactly what she wanted.

It was her luck that most of the cheerios Santana tweeted to wanted to give Sue a show just as much as Brittany.

After 4:59 minutes one half of the cheerios sat down on the benches behind Sue and the other half positioned behind Brittany.

Santana pushed the play button on her iPod that was connected to the gym's sound system and the first electronic beats of "Run the World" by Beyonce made the gym shake.

At first nothing happened but when the marching drums started Brittany's head snapped up and she started to sing and dance.

All the cheerios moved in perfect sync as they rolled their hips to the comment of Beyonce's and Brittany's voice. When ten cheerios dropped down and very sensually made their way to a standing position again Santana's heart almost stopped beating. Brittany looked absolutely stunning when she was dancing. As one mass of red and white the cheerios moved their feet to the beat of marching drums. Brittany's voice was filling the air in the gym and it was strong and confident and to Santana so sexy.

At one time the cheerios made a circle around Brittany and dropped to the floor while the blonde bend her body backwards.

Santana was so turned on by it all that she almost forgot the part when she was supposed to join in. Her eyes locked with Brittany's for a second and all she saw were sparkling piercing blue eyes that burst with life. The Latina had to gulp before she smirked. Brittany already made Sue forget all about her standards of that Santana was sure.

Finally it was time for Santana and the other girls to stand up and join the dancers.

On her way down she could feel the beat pulsing through her veins and it mesmerized her how well her husky voice mixed with Brittany's. As she danced past her girlfriend to her position behind the leading blonde it took all of Santana's will power to not just grab her mate by the collar and passionately kiss her.

One moment the group did different things and the next they were one again. Raising their arms and stomping their feet just in time with the drums.

As the final chorus ended all girls raised their fist into the air and shouted in unison:

"**Girls!"**

Grinning like a maniac Brittany turned around to the girls standing behind her:

"**Thank you! You were great! I never thought this would actually work."**

The short haired blonde girl stood next to Brittany and whispered:

"**Her methods are illegal but it does pay off in one way or the other."**

The she added in a volume everyone could hear:

"**You were pretty good yourself. I guess we see you at next practice."**

Then she winked at Brittany before she left the gym with the other cheerios.

Brittany didn't even have to turn around to know that Santana was scowling.

As only Santana, Brittany and Coach Sylvester were left in the gym the younger blonde smiled at her girlfriend:

"**Don't you want to praise me too?"**

"**I am going o praise you in a way she's not allowed to!" **Santana growled.

"**You know what you say is the only thing that matters to me." **Brittany said gently and took on of Santana's hands in her own.

Their moment was broken when Sue finally found her voice again:

"**Sandbags, airhead. If you ever behave like that during training I'll kick both of you of the team. And now take this before I remember how absolutely lame and boring your performance was."**

Next she tossed a brand new cheerios uniform at Brittany. In her size. She didn't need Santana to fall of the pyramid because her girlfriend's skirt was just a bit too short.

Without another word Coach Sue Sylvester left the gym. As Santana jumped into Brittany's arms and both girls laughed and screamed like maniacs neither of them saw the smile on their coach's face.

"**I told you, you could do it!" **Santana said with a huge, proud smile on her face.

"**Only with you standing behind me or undress me with your eyes."** Brittany smirked as Santana turned red.

"**I did not…Well I did but who can resist you! Especially when you dance! Even that dump bitch Kat…"** the rest of Santana's sentence was lost when Brittany passionately kissed her.

Somewhere in the halls of McKinley rang a bell.

"**I think we have to go somewhere now…"** Brittany murmured with hooded eyes.

"**Another empty class room?" ** Santana asked in a sultry voice as she kissed Brittany's pulse point.

Brittany shuddered but still managed to say:

"**I was talking about the GLEE emergency meeting."**

"**Ugh…Rachel knows how to annoy me even when she's not present."** Santana grumbled.

"**Let's go, honey. I need to change and we're late anyways."** Brittany said as she dragged Santana out of the bathroom.

"**Why do you have to change?"** Her girlfriend asked and fell in step with Brittany.

"**Well…first of all this cheerio uniform belongs to you…" **the blonde tugged on the red polyester on her stomach, "**And secondly I want you to stop staring at my tits all the time."**

Instantly Santana's eyes snapped up.

"**I…uhm…I wasn't…uh…"** the embarrassed Latina stammered.

"**You're so lucky that I love you."** Brittany grinned before the two girls exited the gym.

Santana didn't say another word until they reached the choir room. Her cheeks remained tainted with a dark shade of red.

* * *

Even from afar the two girls heard the beats of Jessie J's "Who's laughing now" blasting through the halls.

Beside Santana Brittany squealed and one minute later the two girls burst through the door of the choir room and joined their friends.

After the current chorus ended to everyone's surprise Brittany started to sing the next couple of lines.

Her rap alter ego broke out and in the end Brittany and Santana ended up on the piano with Brittany singing the lyrics straight at Santana's face who acted perfectly to every single one.

"**'Cos I'm in L.A **  
**You think I've made my fame **  
**If it makes us friends **  
**When you only really know my name.**.." Brittany rapped

"**Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it **  
**I've got a track and I'd love you to take it'."**

****The other glee girls sang while Brittany crossed her arms and bopped her head to the beat.

****As the chorus came up again every Glee kid joined in.

Brittany underlined every line with moving her arms in real hip hop fashion. Santana turned herself into her mate's arms and for a few beats Santana's back was pressed against Brittany's front and they danced around on shining black wood.

As the chorus came up again Santana twirled out of Brittany's embrace and they almost shouted at each other:

"**Who's laughing now?"**

Santana barely registered the other gleeks dancing around her and Brittany. All she saw were sparkling blue eyes and a mischievous grin plastered on her girlfriend's face.

All Glee kids sang the chorus together and once again it was a tribute to their loser status. One day they would be stars at this school and then they would be the ones to have the last laugh.

After Mercedes ended the last note the GLEE kids started laughing and high fived.

Of course it was Rachel that had to break their moment of private glory:

"**This was, as always, a very nice song with a lot of message but…"**

She was interrupted by Tina who rolled her eyes:

"**It's not going to do for regionals…yeah, yeah, yeah."**

"**Exactly!" **Rachel smiled her diva smile.

All her girlfriend could do was facepalm herself.

Sometimes Quinn wished her girlfriend could forget her diva life for a second and appreciate other people's work.

Maybe Jessie J wouldn't be the best choice for regionals but Quinn thought the performance was good and she had loved Brittany's rap solo.

Suddenly Mike dramatically plopped to the floor and every gleek grinned.

As if someone cut a rope they all plopped down onto the floor.

Except Rachel.

She rolled her eyes patted down her skirt before she lowered herself onto Quinn's lap.

"**I hope you can keep your diva in check today."** Quinn whispered as teen Jesus started to throw everyone a pen and paper. As one of the pens hit Brittany's head and the blonde started to whine Santana launched into full Lima Heights mood and it took all of Brittany's and Puck's muscles to keep the trashing Latina pinned to the floor.

"**I'll say whatever we need to win regionals. You know how much this means to me."** Rachel said with a stoic expression.

Quinn's lips almost touched Rachel's ear shell when she whispered in an even lower voice:

"**When will you understand that this is important to all of us, Rach? We're family and we'll win this together."**

Rachel mumbled something incoherent and snuggled deeper into Quinn's arms.

"**I'll try to keep Barbara in check today."**

"**Barbara?"** Quinn asked with raised eyebrows.

"**What? If Santana is allowed to have an even more evil alter ego called "Snix" and Brittany's has a secret hip hop alter ego that seems to be Eminem's twin why am I not allowed to give my diva alter ego an appropriate name?" **Rachel countered as she watched the quarrel between Santana and Puck throwing little pieces of paper at Mercedes and Kurt in amusement.

"**Well…"** Quinn pondered but couldn't think of a good reason.

Suddenly Kurt jumped up and threw his pen to the ground:

"**That's enough, Lopez! Now you get it!"**

Kurt never looked intimidating but with his face turning pink from anger and his face trying to be an angry grimace Santana and Puck rolled around on the floor laughing.

When Kurt finally reached the hysteric Latina he couldn't think about a thing to do to get back at Santana.

He didn't have to think for long because the next moment Santana was snatched from the ground.

Squealing in a very un-Santana way the Latina pounded her fists on her mate's back:

"**Britt put me down! Oh my god I feel my lunch is coming back…baby….put me down." **Santana whined.

Not believing his eyes Rory stared in disbelieve at his three friends in front of him:

"**Did ya hear that? Sche's squealing. Santana Lopez can squeal."**

Next to him sat Joe and couldn't even say a word.

"**I so did not hear that green freak!"** Santana hollered and tried to point a finger at a chuckling Rory.

She was still trapped in her girlfriend's arms hanging upside down from her shoulder. She failed pretty hard.

"**Britt, let me down right now so I can chop the Leprechaun's clover of!" ** Santana raged.

Next to a suddenly pale Rory Joe asked:

"**What does she mean with "your clover"?"**

"**You don't want to know. Your soul is too innocent for that."**

To Rory's shock Brittany actually put Santana back to the ground but he sighed in relieve as he registered that the blonde's arms stayed tightly wrapped around her mate's middle.

The bickering went on for nearly thirty minutes.

Kurt and Mercedes insisted on the song from "Dream Girls", Puck wanted to do a Rolling Stones number and in the end they all were arguing.

Quinn was proud that Rachel still remained on her lap and wasn't already head over heels in the discussion.

But sooner or later she felt her mate shudder on her lap and could feel how one of her eyebrows

twitched in annoyance.

Eventually it was too much for Rachel. She jumped off of her girlfriends lap and screamed:

"**Enough!"**

The small brunette stood in the middle of the choir room and everybody around stopped shouting and screaming at each other. They all stared at Rachel in shock. Normally the small diva didn't scream.

"**Puck!"**

Puck slung his guitar over his shoulder and grinned:

"**At your service my Jewish princess."**

"**Hit it!"** Rachel ordered.

Next the glee kids rocked to Fleetwood Mac's "Don't stop"

It was the only song they were able to decide on this afternoon.

As"homework" Rachel assigned that everyone would think hard about a good for regionals.

Almost every member rolled their eyes but they would do it anyways.

In the parking lot stood the wolves together to say good-bye.

For a moment Kurt and Puck shared an uneasy glance.

Nervously the mohawked boy rubbed his neck before he looked at Santana:

"**Uhm…look…San. I hope whatever happened this morning you're going to tell us. We're friends you know."**

Kurt nervously fiddled with the end of his scarf as he added:

"**It really didn't felt…normal. What happened to you Santana? Your presence was so strong it was…intimidating."**

For girls looked at the boys with shocked faces.

"**How do you even know?" **Brittany asked.

Her girlfriend was shocked into silence.

"**Pf…Britt are you serious? Her presence was so strong it knocked me over during football practice. In that moment even I didn't want to be the one she was angry with." **Puck explained.

Santana finally found her voice again and said:

"**I'll tell…I'll tell all of you. But first I have to find out what happened."**

She felt long fingers lace with hers.

"**We'll find out together." **Brittany whispered gently before she brought Santana in a hug.

Surprisingly it was Puck who stepped up to the two embracing girls and wrapped his large arms around both of them:

"**Yeah, Lopez. We don't want you to go nuts. You're already nuts enough."**

Huffing Kurt threw his arms around Santana too and it ended in a big group hug.

In the middle stood Santana and sniffed:

"**Thank you guys."**

Soon Kurt and Puck bit their good-byes and only the girls were left:

"**I'll ask my mom. She'll know something. She always knows something. We'll figure this out, sweetie." **Quinn said before she and Rachel were on their way home too.

Eventually Brittany tugged on Santana's hand and they slowly walked to the Latina's car.

"**Mine or yours?"** Brittany asked gently.

"**I don't care as long as I can cuddle with you."** Santana mumbled with a tired expression.

Brittany stroked her cheek as she answered:

"**So yours. My dad is staying home this week to finish the house. I am pretty sure we lost some boxes on our way here."**

Santana gave her a small smile:

"**Then let's go, baby."**

The ride to the Lopez house was spent in content silence. All the dancing and singing today had powered the girls out. Not to mention the events of the morning. Santana was still pondering about what to say and Brittany was pondering on the moment when her girlfriend would be ready to tell her.

Finally they reached home and Santana was more than surprised when she saw her father's car in the drive way. Santana parked her car behind it and both girls shared a nervous glance before Santana fumbled with the key.

No one was supposed to be home.

The girls hold hands again as they stepped into the living room.

To their surprise both Mr. and Mrs. Lopez where seated on the couch.

They had pale faces and very worried expressions.

To calm herself Maria Lopez hold tight onto her husband's hand.

"**Santana…Brittany. We need to talk."**

In Angelo Lopez eyes shone fear and that was a very rare sight.

* * *

**I am not sure I like this chapter in the next chapter the big black and white secret will be revealed and we're taking it to regionals...so...**

**TBC**


	6. The Secret of Black and White

**Wohoooooooo so here I am again. This time a little faster because I felt so bad for making you wait so much the last time.**_  
_

**I had much fun writing this chapter and I hope you have fun reading it :)**

**I have to thank Wikipedia here for a couple of information ..so everything you find on Wikipedia about werewolves belongs to Wikipedia...just like GLEE doesn't belong to me...**

**If Glee was mine "The Break up" wouldn't exist.**

**And of course I'm thanking all the people that reviewed, are following this or favorated it.**

**R&R and enjoy :)**

* * *

_To calm herself Maria Lopez hold tight onto her husband's hand._

"_**Santana…Brittany. We need to talk."**_

_In Angelo Lopez eyes shone fear and that was a very rare sight._

The girls shared a very nervous glance as they sat down. They sat as close as possible and when Brittany put an arm around Santana's shoulder the Latina pressed her body closer to her mate's.

Whatever her parents had to say it wasn't good. That her father took long breaths to calm himself was enough for Santana to know that something was up. And she had a pretty good idea what it was about. Brittany's steady heartbeat underneath her ear was calming the Latina down and soon it was like their hearts beat in sync. Letting out a long breath Santana finally was able to look her parents in the eyes.

For a few moments the living room was coated in absolute silence.

Eventually Angelo spoke up:

"**Santana? What happened in school?"**

He sounded like he didn't really wants to hear the answer.

All that Santana wanted right now was for Brittany to take her somewhere with no parents, no Karovsky and basically no one besides them. On the way home Santana had tried to mentally prepare herself to tell Brittany about that voice that ordered her to kill. To tell her parents about this was something the Latina hadn't even thought about. The grip around her shoulder suddenly tightened and she turned her head a bit to get lost in crystal blue.

Brittany's eyes were big and pleading and in Santana's head echoed her mate's soft voice:

"_Please, San. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever happened to you I'm staying right here."_

In a small voice Santana asked:

"_Promise?"_

Brittany gave her a small smile before she linked their pinkies together and hold them in between their bodies so her girlfriend could see:

"_Pinkie promise!"_

After one last calming breath Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest and stared at her parents:

"**How do you even know what happened?"**

Maria looked like she wanted to say something but Angelo was faster:

"**That wasn't hard. I think every wolf in a ten mile radius felt that."**

"**Felt what?"** Santana asked with a very unhappy expression.

To her surprise it was Brittany that answered:

"**Your presence, San."**

That the Latina was glaring daggers at her father mend he should explain. And he should explain it fast:

"**Look girls. Normally you can only feel a wolf's presence when he is in his wolf's form. Even then it can be pretty hard to find out where he is. Your presence is like….a ghost….an imprint of yourself that glows in the color of your eyes. And today….Santana your presence was nothing I have ever seen before." **The Alpha explained while his hand twitched nervously.

"**Would you keep going for fuck's sake?"** Santana growled.

Angelo sighed before he closed his eyes and made the image of the wolf he had seen this morning reappear before his mental eye.

He shuddered as the image manifested like smoke in front of him and he stared in the evil grimace of a wolf with pitch black fur and eyes that glowed like hell fire.

"**He was very big. He was bigger than any wolf I have ever seen….his fur was darker than the night. Even darker than yours Santana and I already thought that wasn't possible. And he was angry….so angry. It seemed like he was fighting against chains that kept him where he was. He was growling and snarling and…the most frightening thing was…there was so much hate coming from him. Pure hate and…and it engulfed me like a cloud and it seeped into my heart and I couldn't do anything against it…every happy thought was banned from my head…."** Angelo explained in a calm voice.

As Santana heard the scared undertone on her father's voice she buried her head in Brittany's neck and squeezed her eyes shut. Even her own father, even the Alpha was scared of her. As Brittany's arms encircled her waist Santana barely hold back a sob.

Brittany's voice made her girlfriend concentrate on the conversation again:

"**A he?"**

"**Didn't you see him? He was a monster." **Maria whispered and forgot that her daughter could hear her. The words hit Santana like a whip and the only thing she could do was press tighter against her mate.

Brittany was giving Maria Lopez a glare that would freeze hell over. Angelo coughed silently and finally Maria cached on:

"**Oh my God, ****mija****! I'm so sorry…I forgot….I…I…" **Maria stuttered.

Eventually Santana's head emerged from her girlfriend's neck and with an angry expression and unshed tears shining in her eyes she spit:

"**You just don't get it! He was there! He was in my fucking head talking to me! He told me I should kill Karovsky because he made Brittany cry and…and…I would have done it! I would have snapped the fucker in pieces if it wasn't for Brittany….I would have killed a human because of that wolf in me…"**

The small Latina shivered with anger and that both of her parents stared at her with wide eyes unable to say something didn't really help her. Again it was Brittany that rescued the small Latina. Long, slender fingers caressed Santana's cheek and deep blue eyes searched for chocolate brown ones.

"**I don't care, Santana." **Brittany whispered softly.

"**But, Britt…I…I would have…"** Santana fought with words.

"**I know…and I say I still wouldn't care…I love you Santana…nothing will ever take that away from me."**

As the first tears escaped Santana's eyes and she choked on a sob Brittany brought her arms around her girlfriend's body and just hold her:

"**We'll find out who that other wolf is….and we'll find a way to kick him out of your head."**

Brittany whispered in her mate's ear as she felt the tears soaking her shirt.

"**I don't want to feel like that again….never….it was so scary. Please, Britt….make that it never happens again."** Santana mumbled.

"**Nothing will hurt you, San. I'll protect you…"** Brittany answered. She wasn't sure how she was going to protect her mate from something that was inside her but she would try and do everything she could. She was Santana's mate after all. She was born to protect her.

Over her girlfriend's trembling shoulder Brittany throw a destroying glare at the older Lopez that still couldn't close their mouths. Angelo was the first who regained some senses. It broke his heart to see his only daughter like that but he was also proud of Brittany. He couldn't think of any other person that could be a better mate to Santana.

Eventually he got up and kneeled in front of his daughter. He softly placed a hand on her knee to gain her attention and his heart broke a little more when Santana looked helplessly at him with a tear streaked face.

"**We're all here for you, ****hija****."**

As she whipped at her tears the small Latina mumbled:

"**Thanks, daddy…"**

Maria was still seated on the couch. She was pale and several times her mouth opened and closed again.

Eventually the older woman stated the obvious:

"**I don't know what to say, ****mija****…"**

"**Maybe you should just say nothing mom…"** Santana grumbled. Right now she needed her family and not someone who was only interested in the why and how.

Santana saw the hurt look on her mother's face but she just didn't care. Not now…not today.

"**Do you have any idea what happened?" **Brittany spoke up again while she stroked Santana's back.

"**I have a slight idea…but we're the wrong people to tell you this." **Angelo sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"**Then who can explain it?" **Brittany pondered.

"**Judy." **Santana croaked. From the crying her throat went dry but she was way too comfortable in Brittany's arms to get up.

With raised eyebrows Brittany looked at Angelo:

"**Judy Fabray. Quinn's mother. She is…well actually she is professor for history but she is also an expert in our history."** Angelo explained.

"**The history of wolves?"** Brittany asked.

"**Exactly. She knows all about the time wolves first started to appear in countries like Russia or Romania and about the mighty wolf clans that formed in the time of the renaissance and most extinct in the middle age. She knows "us"! She'll know something about what happened to Santana, too." **Angelo said while he paced the living room.

"**When can we talk to her?" **Brittany questioned. She registered that Santana's sobs had died down and her heartbeat had slowed down, too. The blonde couldn't see it but she was sure her mate's eyes were closed and her hand curled in Brittany's cheerio top. Santana was on the verge of sleep and Brittany couldn't really blame her. Angelo's voice ended her thoughts abruptly:

"**Today…she said she would come over and tell you two what she knows. She said Santana isn't the only one that's more special than the rest of the new adults."**

He looked Brittany straight in the eye and he knew Judy had been right when his daughter's mate tore her eyes away.

He knew his daughter and her mate weren't normal wolves since the night they became adults and he saw their wolf appearances for the first time. Pure white and black fur was reserved for two wolves only.

He had tried to reason with Shelby but the elder had commanded to wait. In the past things went horrible wrong when the mate's were told who and what was living inside them. Shelby didn't want to risk that again.

But now it was too late and his daughter had almost killed a human and spilled their secret. Without Brittany it would have been a disaster.

Suddenly a voice interrupted the silence:

"**Lopez! You should really lock your door once in a while or some rouge wolves might chop your head off in the night."**

Angelo smiled exhaustedly:

"**Hello, Judy."**

Brittany now understood where Quinn got her vicious words and fast tongue from.

Angelo got up from the couch:

"**Here are the girls. I hope you have something for them."**

When Judy Fabray rounded the couch and sat down in an armchair Brittany instantly knew that she was Quinn's mother.

They had the same hair color, only Judy's was longer and tied in an elegant ponytail. Despite her skin showed the first wrinkles Judy was still a very attractive woman just like her daughter. They shared the same bone structure in the face and their eye color was similar. It looked like Ms. Fabray came straight from work because she wore an expensive looking costume and on her sleeves was chalk powder. Brittany also realized the missing ring on the left hand. The slight change in the skin tone on Judy's ring finger told Brittany that not long ago there was a ring.

Judy looked at the two girls and was mildly surprised. She knew Santana since she was a baby but never she had seen her so peacefully. Her head rested on the blonde's collarbone and she practically sat on her lap. One of her hands rested on Santana's thighs and was interlaced with a much paler one. The other one was curled in the, at least for Judy, familiar cheerio uniform.

As she locked eyes with the blonde girl she noticed how the grip on Santana tightened and in the most fascinating blue eyes Judy had ever seen shone love and determination.

She was almost sure she had seen eyes like that somewhere before.

"**Hello my name is Judy Fabray."**

Judy introduced herself.

She didn't hold out her hand for the other girl to take it because it seemed both of the girl's hand had better things to do.

"**I'm Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce." **Brittany said.

For a couple of moments the two blondes just looked at each other.

Finally Judy said:

"**So you are the new chosen ones."**

"**Seems like it. Whatever it is we were chosen for." **Brittany gave back and hold the older woman's gaze.

For a second Judy's bottom lip twitched upwards:

"**I'm sure you'll be great."**

Brittany frowned at her.

"**So Judy…what can you tell us?"** Angelo asked.

Finally Judy broke her staring contest with Brittany and answered:

"**It's better they come home with me. I've got things I want to show them.**

"**What's with Santana? She's almost asleep."**

Brittany protested.

Angelo raised an eyebrow pretty much like Santana did it so often.

"**I'm afraid this can't wait." **Judy said and already got up from her chair and collected her bag and jacket.

Brittany rolled her eyes and Angelo gave her an apologetic smile.

As the adults whispered at the door Brittany sighed. She didn't really want to wake Santana up but one of them had to understand what Quinn's mother was going to tell them. Sometimes history confused Brittany but in the case of one Judy Fabray she was too proud to admit that. It was better if her mate was awake.

"**San?" **she cooed softly.

Her mate only grimaced.

"**San, baby? Please wake up Q's mom wants to explain us what's going on."**

To Brittany's surprise her girlfriend grumbled:

"**I don't wanna hear it."**

"**But this is important and I don't know what to do if I don't understand everything Ms. Fabray explains. She looks like** **what she says is difficult."**

Brittany pouted.

The Latina huffed before she said:

"**I** **guess I'm able to stay awake a little longer."**

Brittany kissed her mate's hairline softly.

"**Are you ready girls?" ** Angelo asked from the door.

"**Give us a second." **Brittany responded.

Then she stood up and in the process lifted Santana up in her arms.

The Latina yelped in surprise and hid her burning face in her girlfriend's neck.

The blonde was surprised when she didn't see her bag by the door.

For a second Judy's face appeared in front of her:

"**I'll wait in my car. I guess Santana is not going to drive. Please follow me when you are ready."**

Absentmindedly the Dutch nodded her head.

Then Angelo stood in front of her with Brittany's bag and for some odd reason Santana's bag too.

Brittany's expression must have been pretty surprised because Santana's father was fast to explain:

"**I guess today we can make an exception from the schedule. You really have to stick to it but it's better if you spend this night together."**

Brittany nodded eagerly and tried to keep a smile from erupting on her face.

"**Please take her to your house after Judy explained everything to you."** Angelo added.

Brittany gave him a genuine smile and answered:

"**I will."**

Santana had zoomed out minutes ago.

Angelo dropped the girl's bags on the BMW's backseat and after Brittany stored a mumbling Santana on the passenger seat he gave her the car keys.

"**She can take it back tomorrow after school."**

"**Thank you Angelo." **Brittany said in a small voice and mend far more than the car keys.

Angelo's stormy brown eyes softened as he looked at the Dutch girl.

He smiled a tired smile put a hand on Brittany's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze:

"**You're the best thing that happened to this family in a long time."**

His words sounded so honest that the blonde's cheek turned pink and she didn't know what to say.

For a couple of seconds the older man looked into the starless night sky before he sighed:

"**Now I have to have a serious conversation with my wife. Good night, Brittany."**

Then he turned around and vanished in the house.

Mute Brittany stood in the driveway and didn't know what to do.

Eventually she snapped out of it and climbed into the driver seat. Santana was lightly snoring in her seat and Brittany wanted nothing more than to give her mate some rest. On the other side of the street she spotted the shadows of a Mercedes coupé. Shaking her head Brittany started the ignition and followed the red sport car out of Santana's street.

In the background played Alex Clare's "I won't let you down" and Brittany's heart clenched as she looked at her mate's sleeping form.

The red Mercedes passed different neighborhoods and to the blonde's surprise her own too.

After a couple of minutes Brittany registered that the houses got bigger and inherited more money.

Brittany couldn't understand how rich people could move into a town like Lima. If she had that much money she would take Santana and vanish to a town near the sea. She would buy a house on the beach that was still close to the city for parties.

In the Netherlands Brittany had spent countless hours on the beach. Often the water was freezing cold but the beaches were beautiful and when the wind was strong the Dutch hadn't met other people for hours. She really missed the ocean. In her mind Brittany made a note that one day she would take Santana to the Netherlands and would show her the raw beauty of her home country.

Finally Judy's car turned into a small alley. Brittany's eyes widened as she realized how big and old the different houses looked. Some looked like they were build in another place and time. Maybe the Great Britain of the time of Queen Victoria. The Mercedes parked in a drive way in which five cars would find enough space.

For a couple of moments the Teen forgot to kill the ignition. She was too amazed by the house that emerged out of the nightly shadows like a castle. It was made of grey brick and had many high windows. A small stair let to the magnificent wooden door and in the silver moon light the head of a wolf glowed in the dark. At one side of the house a white flower climbed up the wall, and above the front door an old looking lantern spends her warm, orange light.

Only when the front door opened and the younger Fabray appeared on the threshold Brittany remembered to close her mouth.

"**It's beautiful isn't it?" ** Santana's tired voice killed the silence.

Her mate still stared at the house in front of them as she answered:

"**It looks like it's from a fairytale."**

"**It's from England." **Santana chuckled.

Brittany glared at her and Santana shrugged before she tried to stifle a yawn.

"**Let's go." ** The Latina eventually said.

* * *

As the girls reached the front door Quinn was standing there with crossed arms and looked impatient:

"**I thought you would never get out of that stupid car."**

"**What's the hurry, Quinn?" **Santana grumbled.

Suddenly Quinn made a guilty expression and kept her mouth shut.

"**She wants to know what happened with you." **Brittany explained and when Quinn's eyes shifted to the floor the Dutch knew she was right.

Santana scowled:

"**I have a monster living inside of me. Yeah." ** The Latina stated with pretty much sarcasm and threw her hands in the air. Then she vanished inside the house and shouted:

"**Where is Berry? I need something to laugh about!"**

Quinn rolled her eyes:

"**She's in such a good mood again."**

When the cheerleader caught Brittany's sullen expression she apologized:

"**I'm sorry, Britt."**

"**Don't say that to me. This is really hard for her and I know you have some kind of competitive love-hate relationship with her but please try to keep it at bay today."**

Quinn nodded then said:

"**We should go inside. I don't want your girlfriend to pick on my girlfriend for too long."**

"**Although I'm sure it would raise Santana's mood." ** Brittany chuckled.

"**Oh I'm sure of it." **Quinn snorted.

Inside the house was even more fascinating. Behind the door opened up a large room with a wide wooden staircase that led to the upper floors. To Brittany's left side was a big kitchen with an integrated dining room. Quinn led her to the right side and when the girls passed a very comfortable living room the younger Fabray opened her mouth again:

"**We're going to the library. Mom said we should go there and Rachel almost spent the entire time there since we came home anyway."**

It was unnecessary but Brittany still asked:

"**You have a library?"**

"**You would be surprised what we have in this house." **Quinn grinned.

"**How can you even afford this?" **Brittany asked.

Quinn somehow stopped dead in her tracks one of her hands rested on the doorknob of a large double door and she suddenly looked very sad:

"**My father is a rich man. His family is very old and wealthy since the middle age. He left us the house before he went to Italy."**

"**I'm sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have asked…"**

"**No it's okay. He doesn't deserve to live here anymore. He treated Rachel like a piece of crap when he found out that she's my mate. It's good that he's gone. I guess sometimes I just miss him." **Quinn explained with a sad smile.

Brittany didn't know what to say so she put a comforting hand on Quinn's arm.

The Dutch tried and thought hard about something else to say while Quinn's eyes glazed over with memories from her past.

"**Why did Rachel spend so much time in the library?"** Brittany finally asked.

Quinn's face cracked into a smile and she answered:

"**She was so worried about Santana that she announced as soon as we reached home that she would find out what happened. Since then her nose is buried in one book or another."**

"**I should really thank her for that." **Brittany said.

Quinn huffed:

"**Santana should. But she's way too stubborn to appreciate it when other people do something for her."**

"**And that's why I am going to do it." **Brittany chuckled before she finally pushed the door open.

The first thing Brittany registered when she stepped into the large room was the magical smell of old books. One never knew what secrets were hidden in the dust and leather of old books.

It could be the ancient tale of a long forgotten hero or the finances of a rich landlord that spend all his money on women and wine. Or it could be the mysterious tale of a little hunted village hidden deep in a Hungarian forest terrorized by a giant monster no villager had ever seen because it becomes one with the night: "…**and all men could hear its agonizing howls in the night and all they saw was the blood of their children in the morning when they had been taken to the depths of hell."** Rachel whispered.

For once the two brunettes weren't arguing.

Rachel was sitting in an ancient looking armchair a book lying in front of her on an equally old looking couch table that was overloaded with thick books. Her expression showed everyone how concentrated she was.

Santana had curled up in a corner of a couch and had a faraway look in her eyes.

Quinn set herself on the armrest of Rachel's chair put a hand through her brown locks and gently massaged her mate's neck. Rachel let out a tired sighed and leaned closer into her girlfriends caress.

For a moment Brittany observed the room a little longer before she sat next to Santana.

In the back of the room was a massive wooden table littered with different papers, books, dictionaries, pens and pictures. Behind it was a large window that showed the Fabray's garden. Left and right from the window were two large cupboards with glass panels integrated into the doors. Inside were very old and fragile looking books, pictures from Quinn's childhood and the time when Judy Fabray still had a husband.

At the rest of the walls gigantic bookshelves were put side by side crammed with books of all age, size and content. Two wooden ladders on either side of the room made it possible to reach the top shelves. Brittany thought it looked like the library in Hogwarts.

Santana's hot breath on her collarbone brought the blonde down to earth:

"**Are you feeling better?"**

Brittany whispered gently.

Tanned fingers laced with her own as the Latina answered quietly:

"**I'm always better with you…but I'm still….scared…maybe I don't want to know what happened."**

"**Hey…we're going to listen to what Judy tells us. We have to listen so we know how we can get rid of him." **Brittany said with a very serious undertone.

Rachel sighed another time as Quinn loosened up a knot in her neck:

"**I've searched every old looking book and now I know how we were hunted in Europe, killed in the middle age and glorified in the Age of Enlightenment. But I found nothing about tales or stories or even a note about something similar to what happened this morning. Sure there are tales about werewolves that extinguished whole villages and ate children and whatever but…I don't know…"**

"**That's because you didn't search in the right books." ** The voice of Judy Fabray explained from the doorway. All four girls stared at the older woman that changed into more comfortable clothes. She wore glasses that made her face look sharper and for a split second Brittany imagined Quinn in glasses.

In that split second she realized she might like that sight more than she should and mentally she shook her head.

"**What do you mean, mom?" **Quinn asked. She knew Rachel was intelligent and from what she saw all the books that surrounded her mate were old and about wolves.

"**Those books are all in English, am I right?" **Judy asked as she stepped further into the room.

Wordlessly Rachel nodded her head.

"**Then they are the wrong ones." **Judy smiled and she looked more like Quinn than ever.

The older woman came to a stop in front of a narrow bookshelf that contained too many books for the small space. It was nothing more than a couple of boards pressed between two more stable and massive shelves but the twinkle in Judy's eyes gave away that the pathetic small books were far more valuable than the precious big books to their left and right. With experienced eyes Judy choose one big and several small books that all looked so old Santana feared they crumble to dust before they would reveal their secrets.

Rachel put the books away she had read all day and when Judy finished she sat opposite of the four girls and put the biggest and oldest book on the table between them.

She looked at the teenagers in front of her.

Rachel looked tired because she had spent her day trying to research something in the wrong place but she fought with her heavy eyelids and Judy knew it was because she cared for Santana. The fiery Latina was in almost the same position Judy had seen her earlier in the evening. Only now her eyes were open and despite looking at the older wolf they were directed at her mate and between love and shame the blonde saw the fear of being left.

He daughter was deep in thought and stared at the books in front of her like she tried to make them spill their tales.

Finally she looked at Brittany. Eyes clear and pure as ice bore into Judy's calm green ones. Brittany showed a determination that was striking and Judy Fabray was sure the girl would punch her if she didn't explain Santana's outburst. Inwardly the older Fabray felt a commotion rising in her chest as she stared back at Brittany. She remembered now where she had seen those blue eyes before.

She had seen them in the book with the brittle parchment pages that was lying in front of her.

Judy's voice was merely a whisper but in the quiet room everyone understood her words:

"**What do you know about werewolves?"**

Of course it was Rachel's mouth that had to open up first:

"**The history of werewolves is very old. Since the heyday of the Greek culture there are tales about man that agreed to a pact with the devil and could change their human appearance by wearing a belt made of wolf fur. Those men are described as bloodthirsty, violent and without a human consciousness. There are tales from men of the north maybe Danes or Swedes that build a wall on the border of their country and once a year the ones that could shift their form would jump over that wall. Everyone that couldn't do it because he gained too much weight was ridiculed.**

**In the east in the lands of Russia, Romania and Hungary people tell each other that the first werewolf was born after a young and pure maiden was raped by a wild wolf. Everyone the sprout bit would turn into one of his kind or die an excruciating death. The only thing that helped the people to protect their villages were weapons made of silver. **

**There is a tale from a man from Germany that was murdered because he allegedly killed thirteen kids. But many people mistook cases of rabies for werewolves similar to blood anemia and vampires. With that we come to modern werewolves that mostly are parts of horror movies and portrayed pretty much like the man that made a pact with the devil. Or they are glorified like in Twilight. That's the human version and I'm afraid I don't know much about the real version. Every wolf that conceived a child can be sure that the child will be a wolf too. Whether both parents are wolves or only one. But it's said that half-breeds are smaller and weaker than pure bloods. When a wolf bites a human the human normally dies because his body can't handle the force of werewolf blood but there are humans that can bond with our blood and become werewolves, too. We don't howl at the moon and we don't eat children and…I don't know how we can be killed. I don't want to think about a time when people want to kill us…"**

And eventually Rachel's mouth closed again.

The room was silent as everyone thought about what they just heard. Brittany's head was swirling with Rachel's words and pictures from wolves that jumped a wall like the sheep she counted when she was younger and couldn't fall asleep formed in her head. Then she saw a young woman with a small bundle in her arms and she could see a small furry tail at its lower end.

Santana was aghast about what humanity thought about her kind and she didn't want to hear how many people innocent or real, murdering wolves were slaughter since the Greek empire. Her pack was everything for the Latina. Her family, her friends, her home. Just imagining them being hurt or even killed because of what they were or mistreated like science objects made Santana's heart crumble. Even if she was cold and made fun of Kurt because of his clothes or squabbled with Puck and was bitchy with Quinn and insulted Rachel countless times a day she could not live without one of them. Then she looked at Brittany's troubled face and adored how the warm light made her face glow softly and she was too scared to think about Brittany being hurt.

Quinn and Rachel had similar expressions.

Santana pressed herself harder into Brittany's chest to hear her calming heartbeat. Her emotions must have been like an open book for her girlfriend because suddenly Brittany turned her head and whispered softly:

"**Think about all the wonders we are and then forget the lies they tell."**

Next pale lips pressed a soft kiss on Santana's trembling ones and when the Latina closed her eyes she knew Brittany was the only wonder she needed.

When they broke the kiss Santana was surprised that Quinn, Rachel and even Judy Fabray looked at them with suddenly relieved expressions.

"**We are no wonder." **Judy said calm and Santana wished she would shut up and give her some rest.

"**But we are wonderful, indeed." **The older Fabray added and she looked at Santana and Brittany with eyes that saw more than two struggling teenagers.

Suddenly Santana had enough and asked:

"**Berry told us the things the humans think and documented about us. But how many of the people they slaughtered were really wolves? It's obvious that this is not our history. You asked what we knew and it was next to nothing. So now I ask you: What is there to know?"**

For a moment Judy looked actually surprised to hear something like that from the Latina this evening. But then she realized she was an alpha's daughter and she had something way more powerful buried within her.

Softly Judy's fingers stroked the leather binding of the book in front of her before she opened a particular page she had read countless times before and she was sure she could have told the ancient story without the help of swirling, faded letters. But there were pictures too and Brittany and most of all Santana needed to see them.

"**Did you ever hear of a man named Adem and his wife Chava?"** she asked the girls.

Santana was the one who said what every girl's expression gave away:

"**Who the hell is that?" **

"**I'm very sure you all know the names."** Judy said in a voice only a teacher could use with his unaware students because he knew mysteries and arcanums they didn't.

Santana scoffed and turned her head away but Judy had seen the fire that burned in them and knew that the stubborn Latina wanted to hear the story just like everyone else.

"**Those two have many different names…"** Judy Fabray began in her lecturing voice.

"**In the Orient the woman is named Hawa or Chava. The man's name is Adama. In the east the woman is called Jewa. In Spain the man is called Adán and in other European countries they were called Adem or Adamus and Ev or Evi. In the Hebrew the man's name means "man", the woman's name means "mother of life".**

Then she made a pause and almost had to smirk when she saw how the four girls hang on her every word:

"**We call them Adam and Eve."**

* * *

For Angelo Lopez it had been an exhausting day. In the clinic he had to surgery victims of a big car crash on a highway. Many had broken and ruptured legs and it took hours to stop the bleeding and save what there was to safe. In the end he had to amputate one leg and he was happy that he could go before the patient woke up. Other patients had lost much blood because parts of the car had bored into their thorax.

The sight of splintered bones and ripped flesh was nothing new for Angelo but it always made him sullen when he lost patients. He had lost a young boy because a sharp part of the windshield had slit his throat and he died in the ER. He could have been Puck he thought when he closed the boy's eyelids so he didn't had to see the emptiness in them.

When he was sewing up a patient whose arm had been squished by another car that had run into his he felt it.

At first it was like the temperature in the cold surgery room had dropped another ten degrees and the Puerto Rican had seen the hairs on his arm raise. Followed by the cold was something else. Something man couldn't see but his presence was so overwhelming like it would surround one like thick fog. It had manifested in a dark corner of the room only Angelo could see from where he stood.

The dust was pitch black and as it more and more looked like a big animal the exhaustion of the still new day took over him. He remembered small mistakes his colleges made and felt the sudden urge to yell at them and make clear that those mistakes were inacceptable when they had a life to save. The room felt awfully small and it seemed like all the air was sucked into the dark corner. Angelo got aggressive and almost punched a nurse when she accidently touched his arm. He forgot that he knew her for years and that she was one of the nurses he trusted the most.

He forgot about the small victories he had achieved today like being able to save a small child from a life as a cripple. He forgot how much he loved his wife and children. He forgot about the patient beneath him.

All he felt was an uncontrollable hate for everyone he could think of.

And when the dust in the corner was a gigantic wolf with long pitch black fur and muscles even more striking than Pauli's or his own he was staring into a pair of raging eyes in the color of blood Angelo Lopez wanted to transform. He could feel the muscles in his back contract and his eyes dilate. He breathed harder and hold onto the needle in his trembling hand so hard it bored into his hand. He wanted to sink his teeth into the sterile skin of the young woman underneath him and taste her steaming blood. The thing growled and it was so aggressive and frightening if Angelo hadn't been hypnotized by those mesmerizing and cruel eyes he would have been scared.

Drool was dripping from its enormous teeth when it made the most horrifying grimace Angelo had ever seen in his life.

"**Oh my God Dr. Lopez you are bleeding!" **suddenly cried the nurse next to him and panicked he broke the gaze with the wolf and looked at his hand.

The needle stuck halfway in the insight of his hand and blood was quickly dribbling out of the wound.

Instantly he took a step backwards so the blood wouldn't land on the patient and even if he was almost finished with the stitches the wound could still infect.

"**Is everything okay Dr. Lopez? You look very pale?" **One of his assistants asked with furrowed brows. He worked with Dr. Lopez for five years now and he had never witnessed him messing up an operation. He always fought until there was nothing to do anymore. The trembling pale man with the bleeding hand was not the man he normally worked with.

"**Yes, everything is okay. It's just a cramp. Dr. Cole, please finish the stitches."**

Without another word the doctor left the room.

Before Robert Cole finished the work he noticed how the older man turned around and with fearful eyes stared in a dark corner of the surgery room where the waste bags for the biohazard waste were kept. Cole squinted his eyes but saw nothing in the undefined shadows.

He shook his head and started to finish the stitches on the woman's upper arm.

His mind had completely shut down as he wandered around the hospital threw the needle away, disinfected the wound and used three stitches to seal it then he put a clean bandage around it. It took an hour for Dr. Angelo Lopez to calm down again. In that hour he could do nothing but sit on a chair and stare at the opposite wall. Slowly the coldness that took his heart prisoner faded away and despite his shocked state he remembered his wife and children and also registered the daily hospital noises again.

He didn't want to believe what he had seen.

He wished it was only a bad dream.

But as he had turned around one last time to make sure the beast was gone his eyes had winded in shock and horror.

The dust wasn't black anymore. Now it was a rich chocolate brown and the last thing he saw before the shadows took over where the calming brown eyes of his daughter.

The rest of the day Angelo had operated like a maniac so he could avoid thinking about the morning. He had talked to his crying wife on the phone and calmed her down. He had also talked to Judy Fabray and his fears were confirmed. He didn't talk to his elder Shelby Corcoran. He wasn't sure he could control his anger. He would accuse her and he would be right but he couldn't do it. Since the ritual Angelo, Shelby and Benjamin Puckerman knew about the specialty in their pack. But the elder had turned their pleas and arguments down by pointing out what happened in the past. The things from the past were bad but what almost happened that morning was almost equally awful. He felt like his elder had betrayed him and he wouldn't be able to hide this feeling if he talked to her now.

After work Angelo drove home and found his crying wife in the living room. When she heard him enter she had jumped up from the couch and threw herself in his arms. He guided his sobbing wife back to where she came from and hold her. They didn't need words.

They both had seen the wolf and even if they tried to deny it now it was unmistakable and both adults knew it. The girls had to be told. They needed to be told. If it was a gift or a curse lay in the hands of the girls and neither Angelo nor Maria could predict what would happen. Their daughter was strong and Angelo had seen Brittany being so passionate and protective with his daughter that he knew she was, too.

But in the end anything could happen.

Eventually Maria's sobs had died down and with fearful, red eyes she looked at her husband:

"**Why? Why them? Why our daughter, Angelo?"**

Her voice trembled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair that smelled like Jasmine.

"**They have the strongest connection…" **since three hundred years, he added mentally.

"**That's why they were chosen." **He said in a calm voice.

"**For what?"**

"**Nobody knows that…"**

They sat in silence again. Each of them thinking about the mates three hundred years ago.

* * *

_Their_ _names had been Èsaie a variance from the prophet Jesaja and Janique the French version for Johanna. They had lived in Paris when 1789 the revolution began with fires in the streets that dissatisfied farmers and Protestants had ignited. The mates were young and most of all Èsaie was abounding with power. In fall the same year a march of thousand people pulled to the castle of their king Louis XVI in Versailles and between old man that wore nothing than rags and used a pitchfork as their weapon, deserters with the blue military uniform and heavy musketeers and screaming women marched Èsaie and Janique full of anger towards their regent. Their blood made them immune to the soldiers' bullets or their swords. _

_They were strong and powerful and their friends adored them for they had protected them countless times. They didn't have a pack and thought they were the only wolves living on earth. They didn't change often because in the times of the revolution everything was killed that wasn't part of it. But sometimes when they were fighting in the streets the smell of blood and their inner urges got stronger and they made them wild and brutal._

_After one particular hard fight in summer 1791 shortly after the king fled the country and a massacre happened in Paris Janique had found her husband in an empty house._

_His head was buried in the abdomen of a dead woman and blood stained his beautiful black fur. His eyes flashed lunatic and they weren't they eyes Janique had fallen in love with. They were red and bottomless like hell._

_Two more years the mates fought for what they believed in._

_Èsaie's outbursts became more frequently and brutal and Janique got scared of him. But she could never leave him. When they fought in Germany Janique heard the voice for the first time. She thought God would speak to her but it was a female voice and so she thought it was the holy Johanna from Orleans or Jeanne D'Arc how the French called her._

_Often Janique lost her husband in the battles and when he came back to her his body was covered in blood his eyes looked dull and he was naked._

_But Janique was a faithful woman and listened whenever the sweet voice in her head spoke to hear._

_After a while the voice taught her how to calm her husband down and keep him from turning when it was dangerous and from eating corpses. Soon they loved each other again like on the first day they met._

_But in the year of the lord 1793 things should change._

_In a war with Great Britain Èsaie had been wounded by a sword made of silver. Both were very surprised when the wound didn't heal like it would normally do and soon they had to find a doctor._

_They searched long and hard but eventually they found and old English man. In their naivety they told how their wounds would heal after one day no matter how bad it had been and what changed this time. Both were very surprised when they saw another wolf for the first time._

_William Danton returned with the mates to France._

_He was fast to learn French and after the trio thought long and hard about a good story William Danton became Jean Danton and they pronounced his surname differently._

_But it was also the year where the powerful Sans-culotte and Maximilien de Robespierre drowned France in their terror._

_For the three wolves it was a time of fear and every third day they changed the place where they slept in the night._

_One day they passed a destroyed and left behind cloister. In the ash of what was left of the library Janique found a book._

_It looked very old and fragile and it was written in Latin._

_Janique spoke a little Latin from her time when she was a child and went to a cloister school. Jean or better William too because he studied medicine._

_They stayed in the cloister for four days and every night Janique and William would read from the book._

_It was a book about werewolves._

_It contained their history._

_Every night the trio discovered more secrets but in the third night Janique and Èsaie learned the truth about the voices in their heads and Èsaie's outbursts and Janique's talent to calm him. In the fourth night they buried the book under the library in a nice and precious box they had found in one of the monks rooms. It had contained dirty pictures from men and women making love to each other. Janique burned them but Èsaie and William kept a hand full and rescued them from the morals of a cursed woman._

_Not one week later the mates began to change. Sometimes they would day dream and behave like they weren't surrounded by war and terror. On other days they would be aggressive and argue often._

_Five days after they had left the cloister ruin Èsaie had hit his wife so hard she was bleeding then he had been gone until the morning and returned with a body covered in blood and when he smiled at them William had to vomit because the man's teeth had been red with blood._

_Seven days after they had left the book behind William and Janique heard a wolf howling in the night._

_Èsaie's roll had been empty._

_On the third day of the second week the mates called each other by the names from the book and when William awoke one night from a deep growling next to him and a wet muzzle close to his face he didn't stay a night longer._

_He went back to the cloister as fast as he could and wrote down what had happened to his friends then he buried the book again._

_The next night the mates had found him and he was no match for them before they tore him to pieces._

_Another three weeks later they were back in Paris and danced around the streets that were rivers of blood. They had lost their mind and laughed and giggled like lunatics when they snapped a man's head off or ate a woman's liver. They didn't even need to change their appearances anymore._

_But once Robespierre's soldiers cleaned the streets and killed everyone who could still breathe._

_When they saw two persons sitting in the middle of the road singing and clapping their hands they didn't register the dried blood on their bodies, the filth in their long hair or the madness in their eyes._

_They shot._

_They shot so long until the two bodies didn't move anymore and they shouldn't move ever again._

* * *

Angelo had finished retelling himself the awful history of the last two chosen ones the moment the next chosen ones entered the living room and were just as much in love as Èsaie and Janique three hundred years ago when they imprinted on each other.

Now he was lying in bed, wide awake and couldn't sleep. Maria had cried herself to sleep, facing away from him. He had talked long with her and explained in a sharp tone that she should be stronger and have faith in their daughter and her mate. She was never allowed to behave like that again because this was Santana. Their daughter. And she should dare to forget that and only see the black fur of another wolf on their child.

The time and the place and the world were different.

Santana and Brittany were different.

Things didn't need to happen like in the past.

But now Angelo Lopez lay in bed, listened to his wife's breathing and asked himself:

"**What if?"**

* * *

"**Are you kidding me?"** Santana snapped the moment the true meaning of those two names reached her spinning mind.

"**You are not talking about THE Adam and THE Eve, right?" **Quinn asked as she wanted to make sure her mother didn't go nuts.

Judy Fabray looked into the twisted faces of the teenagers in front of her and shook her head to hide the smirk that had formed on her face:

"**If you mean the first man and woman that were created by God or at least that's what the bible wants us to believe then no. I'm not talking about those two."**

"**Mom!" **Quinn whined and couldn't believe that her mother would joke around at times like these.

Rachel was too tired to care and Santana so annoyed she asked herself what this evening had in store for her except for painful thoughts and a lecture in history. She grumbled incoherent words and didn't even notice how her gaze settled on her mate yet another time.

Brittany's normally soft features were sharpened by the shadows dancing across them. Her eyes looked like the sea right before small, calm waves would morph into several yards high walls of water that buried every ship and every man underneath them. As Santana stared at those bottomless pools it was like she could hear a storm howling and the unnatural roaring of the sea.

Almost like the water came to live.

In the short time the Latina knew her girlfriend she rarely had seen this serious side of her. And when Brittany was serious with Santana her eyes were soft and open like the sky and contained so much love it overwhelmed the small brunette every time.

To her surprise Brittany smiled a bitter smile and for a second her hold on Santana tightened.

Slowly Santana stroked pale knuckles with her thumb while she tried to understand the mess of feelings her mate shared with her. The Latina closed her eyes and put her head over Brittany's chest again.

In a steady, slow rhythm Brittany's heart pumped blood through her body and with every strong beat Santana could feel a different emotion coming from her mate.

_Boom…boom boom._

Nervousness.

_Boom…boom boom._

Excitement.

_Boom…boom boom._

Fear.

_Boom…boom boom._

Love.

Santana had forgotten where she was, what she was about to be told and how miserable her day had been so far. It was like the contraction of Brittany's heart muscle didn't only pumped blood but also Brittany's unconditional love for her mate straight into Santana's own battered one. The feeling hit Santana like a bolt and her breath caught in her throat when it spread through her body like a wildfire and made her feel warm and fuzzy and protected and even some happiness returned to her.

The Latina couldn't hold back when the smallest smile formed on her face.

"_I love you."_

Instantly Brittany turned her head when Santana's voice echoed in her head.

She had to because the voice had barely been a whisper and for a second the Dutch was sure she had imagined it.

When her now sky-blue eyes looked into her mate's she knew she had heard right. Santana was looking at her with a tiny, content smile. Her lips barely had moved from when they were a straight line and Brittany still saw it and her eyes…oh her eyes.

Their color was almost like ebony and through half lidded eyelids they thanked Brittany, they adored Brittany and they loved Brittany.

"_I love you too."_ Brittany husked back.

"**Hey lovebirds you can concentrate again?"**

Like always it was Rachel's voice that interrupted them.

Sitting closer than before if that was even possible the girls nodded with content smiles.

Whatever terrible things the older Fabray would tell them they would push through all of them as long as they had each other.

Not even Rachel could destroy the simple happiness that coated the two girls now.

"**If you're not talking about Adam and Eve that got kicked out of paradise then who were they?"**

Brittany eventually asked.

"**Good question, Brittany. The Adam and Eve who are interesting for us lived around 500 B.C. around the time when Etruscan kings had to leave their thrones and the Greek culture began to develop."**

Judy opened a page in another book that showed a map from the Orient. Countries like Turkey, Libya, and Syria and further in the east the Iraq and the Iran. Their borders weren't the ones from today and the names were the ones from long buried and forgotten kingdoms. A date in a corner revealed the map was from 446 B.C.

"**Adam and Eve lived in a blossoming town in Mesopotamia. For most of their lives they were simple farmers but when wild and uncivilized tribes from the desert looted their hometown and left burning houses, slaughtered man and raped women those two knew they had something to do. And this is their story."**

With this said Judy carefully took hold of the ancient book in front of her took a deep breath and began to read the faded Latin words that would tell the story of the first two werewolves.

* * *

"_Today is the fifteenth day of the month Thargelion in the twentieth third year of office of the great king Hiram. On a beautiful Greek summer day I saw a foreign looking man praying in front of Hermes altar in the temple. He must come from a place far, far away and journeyed long and wide. His shoes, once from the finest leather looked used and like they defied water and sand and snow. In some places the leather was fragile and cracked. His hair was curly and long and his shirt stained with dust. His skin had been burned by the merciless sun several times and now it reminds me of old parchment. But in his deep brown eyes that stared into the lovely face of Hermes I saw a young and rebellious soul._

_I took a jug of fresh water and when he finished his prayer I stood beside him and offered him the cold refreshment:_

"_You've come along way my friend. Drink some water it'll give you back your strength." I said in a calm voice and I hoped with a reassuring smile._

_The man's beautiful eyes glinted in the light of the setting sun and for a moment the thin lips, behind his splendid beard that covered most of his sharp jaw and chin, twisted into a scowl._

_He looked into my blue ones and I could feel he was searching for the reason of my kindness._

_I shook the jug and said:_

"_Take it! It's good for you!"_

_The next moment he ripped the jug out of my hands and downed it in one big gulp. When he was finished and pushed it back into my hands and with a deep and melodious voice he began to speak:_

"_Thank you, boy. I was so thirsty I thought my mother was standing behind me and lectured me for my prayers."_

_I gave him a small smile and adored his massive upper arm muscles._

_Then I registered he was without weapons. Maybe they were in the tavern where he rested before he came to the temple._

"_What is a man doing so far away from home?" I asked him with true curiosity._

_Tired eyes stared into the sun's last beams as he answered:_

"_My wife is very ill and I'm here because where I come from the people say Greek has the best doctors."_

_I nodded because it was true._

"_I'm sorry for your wife. Where is she? Maybe I can help her."_

_But the man shook his head._

"_Her illness is not for a boy from a temple."_

_Then he squinted his eyes and studied my face._

"_You are no doctor, right? How could you be you are way too young."_

"_My age tells you nothing about my abilities. My teacher told everything I need to know about a human's suffering." I countered without arrogance._

"_If your master is that great, why you don't take me to him?" he asked estimating. _

_Inwardly I had to smile. This man was intelligent and wanted a proof that I was worthy enough to come with him._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that. My master Ravi died four months ago. I can only show you his grave."_

"_What did he die from?"_

_I answered so fast that he could be sure I wasn't making it up:_

"_Master Ravi died from bad juices in his lungs. The juices corroded his flesh and stole his breath. In the end he drowned in his own blood."_

_Without looking disgusted the foreigner responded:_

"_I'm sorry for your loss."_

_I thanked him with a nod._

_Suddenly he stood up and his incredible height startled me._

_Then he looked me straight in the eye:_

"_One last question, boy. If you're a doctor why are you working in a temple?"_

_Effortlessly I hold his gaze and said:_

"_Master Ravi was a very wise man. He said I only was allowed to leave him if I knew everything he could teach me and more. When I could present him an aspect about medicine he didn't knew of he would release me into the world. He died before he decided I was mature enough."_

"_Did you find an aspect he didn't know of?" he asked with sparkling eyes._

"_Yes." I would never be able to share my new methods with master Ravi but I am sure he didn't know of them._

"_I found an herb that cures fever when you make a tea out of them. It also helps with problems with the stomach and infects in the throat._

_He smiled and showed pearl white teeth without any malice:_

"_You have to take a lot of them with you when you accompany me, archiatros. Your food isn't good for my health."_

_He called me doctor and I felt a new commotion rising in my chest when I asked breathlessly:_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Turkey. You have three days to arrange all your matters. The journey will be long and who knows if you ever return. I hope you neither have a wife nor a whore to come home too."_

_Then he turned around and left me standing shivering with excitement in the twilight._

_I neither had a wife nor a whore that was worthy to return to. I only had a little house I sold for a good price, my parchments and herbs and surgery tools. From the money of the house I bought proper ropes for such a long journey, bread and cheese and for the beginning some fruits and soft meat from young calves._

_As the sun kissed the earth awake on the third day I stood in front of the forlorn temple with my trusted donkey Astus. In one or two hours the sun would be so high that it climbed the steps of the temple and would awake the sleeping guard. Then I would be doomed because if one once worked in a temple he would work there till he died. You never turned your back on them unless you wanted to die. _

_I didn't want to die but my heart was full of longing for something bigger than being the servant of Hermes. I wanted to see what was behind the high walls of my hometown and beyond the field and beyond the ocean. This was my only chance to escape the prison of the temple and if it got me killed then so be it._

_As the sun climbed higher and reached the first step of the temple I got nervous. The foreigner was nowhere to be seen. What if he never came? I didn't even know his name. More to calm myself then the donkey I softly patted his long nose._

"_He will come…and he will take you with him." I mumbled._

_The twilight slowly faded away as the sun was so high it exceeded the small houses on the opposite of the temple. Crestfallen I looked across the vacant plaza. Then in a small alley I saw a shadow move. It could have been a curtain but then it moved again and there was no wind to move a piece of cloth._

_Suddenly the foreigner stepped into the light and with long powerful strikes came to me. While he crossed the plaza I had time to study his new appearance. _

_He had cut his beard and his hair a bit. It was still wet from the water he had showered with. He had traded his raggedly clothes for a nice, loose grey shirt made of rough linen. His trousers were made of the same material but black. He fixed his boots but still wore no weapons and I suddenly thought who was going to protect us on the dangerous streets of Turkey?_

_I was surprised when I saw he didn't have a donkey or a horse with him to carry his belongings. Instead I recognized the most enormous bag on his back and two smaller ones around his waist._

_How was he going to march the three exhausting days until we reached Athens and would go on board of a ship that would sail across the Mediterranean Sea?_

"_You're here. Boy." The foreigner stated as soon as he reached me._

"_And so are you." I answered._

_Suddenly he holds out his massive calloused hand:_

"_I somehow forgot it the first time we saw. My name is Adem and my wife is called Evi."_

_He took hold of my fine hand as I said:_

"_My name is Mark Antonius."_

_We needed three days to reach Athens and another day to find a ship that would bring us to Turkey._

_Adem was a quiet man and as we rode through the gentle hills towards our destiny he rarely spoke. Today I know how he managed it but back then I didn't know how he was able to carry all his belongings through the burning heat of the days. He always walked in a steady pace that was neither too fast nor too slow. In the nights we slept under old and connoted olive trees because he said in Greek the streets were much safer than in Turkey and we needed our money for the taverns and pubs there._

_He used a simple roll made of sheep wool to sleep on while I brought two furs to sleep on and one I could use like a blanket. The nearer we came to the sea the chillier the nights got. It was summer but most of all in the mountains the wind could be strong._

_In the first night we camped on a deserted field and when I dismounted Astus and released him from the weight of the saddle and bags that contained the food and my other belongings I registered that Adem was nowhere to be seen._

_Only his roll and backpack lay abandoned in the grass. I shrugged. Maybe he needed to piss. While Astus searched for grass that wasn't burned by the sun I collected fire wood from the broken off or fallen down branches from the olive trees. It took my fellow longer to return than he would need to release his bladder and I got a little worried. Things began to move and cry in the night and I was fast to ignite a fire._

_As the flames rose high and crackled Adem returned._

_I only registered it because he dropped a dead goat in front of his side of the fire._

_My eyes widened when I saw the ragged throat. The head only was connected by a few strings with the body and I could see the goat's spine and I could look down his trachea or windpipe. _

"_What happened to the poor animal?" I asked while the other man cut off its skin and took out its guts._

"_I found it like this underneath a rock. The bastard must have fallen down and broke its neck."_

_I clearly saw that the goat didn't just fall down a rock but I didn't say anything._

_I was too hungry._

_An hour later we ate delicious goat rips and breast. The animal had been young so its meat was soft and didn't taste like an old ram. We spiced it with wild herbs and over the fire I fried thick slices of bread with cheese._

_Since that night the first thing Adem would do whenever we settled down for the night was to vanish and return roughly an hour later with something to eat. It was either goat or sheep when we were near a river or the coast it was usually fish. On rare occasions it was pig or chicken._

_Every night the foreigner ate like he didn't eat in days._

_In Athens we found a rich trader that would return to Turkey. I was surprised when Adem spoke the different language fluidly and soon all three of us owned a little spot on deck between pouches full of wheat and barrels with luscious black and green olives. We only had to pay half the price because during the day I would check on the crew and Adem would help with anything necessary._

_In the nights we often sat together and shared a bottle of a clear, sharp liquid made of anis._

_In those nights he would tell me his story._

_Three days after we left Athens I asked him about Evi, his wife and the illness she was suffering from. Adem looked indignant but he told me nonetheless. _

_He lived in a blossoming country further in the south-east of Turkey. His father was a simple man but they weren't poor because he owned land. He never met his mother because his birth had been so difficult she died from it. He met his later wife Evi when they were ten years old and instantly he had fallen for her magnificent blue eyes and her strong-minded and proud nature. Her father was a trader and they passed his hometown with a caravan._

_Adem had been very happy when the family settled down and started to trade goods with other cities but also with tribes from the desert. The fathers became good friends fast and when their children came of age there was nothing that spoke against a marriage. Adem's father died when he was 23 and Evi's father four years later._

_After a respectable amount of grieve the two lived happy in the house Adem had been born in. _

_But one night warriors came like shadows from the desert and destroyed everything and everyone who was in their way. They searched for supplies for their people because in the desert grew nothing and it was a year without rain so the oases didn't provide enough food either._

_When three grim men hidden behind black masks and turbans closed in on Adem's land he was brave and defended his wife, his home and his life._

_In the morning many men were dead and fields and homes were burned and ruined._

_But Adem and Evi were safe and soon the people moved on and rebuild their houses and planted new crop on the fields._

_But roughly three months later the men had returned and were even more brutal than before. They raged like wild animals in the small town but also this time Adem was able to protect what he loved._

_Eventually after the town had been raided for the third time in one year Adem had enough of it and complained to his governor about the situation. The governor was an old scared man but he listened to the smart, young man._

_When the tribe returned the next time the people were prepared and organized and fought back. The leader swore revenge on the poor farmers after he and his man left the town with only half as many supplies as the times before._

_After they buried their friends and neighbors the people counseled how they could get rid of the tribe once and for all._

_They invented new tactics and wanted to build a new wall that would protect them and produce more, real weapons. But all those things needed much time and who knew if they had it before the tribe would return and continue their horrifying raid. _

_As every man in the small common room was deep in thought an old and wrinkled and tiny woman in the back of the room raised her rough voice. Age had shrunk her body back to the height of a child and for Adem it was confusing and amusing at the same time to hear her speak with such a wise and calm voice._

"_I know of someone who might be able to help us."_

"_Who is that?" a burly butcher asked._

"_People say there is a witch in the desert." She whispered._

_All the man in the stuffed room started to roar with laughter. The tiny woman didn't flinch or grimaced. Instead her calm eyes searched the crowd for a man that was worthy enough to be sent into the desert._

"_My friends!"_

_Suddenly someone shouted and the woman halted her search._

"_My friends! This is not the time to laugh about a woman's mindless chatter. We are too weak and have too much to lose to be distracted. I thought what if we had archers that could attack those savages from afar?"_

"_How many men in this room know how to use bow and arrow? Who is going to train them? Who will build their bows?"_

_Another man asked and soon the air was filled with angry voices again._

_As the woman tore her eyes away from the argument and continued to search a worthy man she saw a simple leather belt and rough white wool in front of her._

_This time she grimaced and already wanted to raise her voice to make the idiot step out of her line of vision but as she looked at him his brown eyes sparkled with the right amount of intelligence and a decent part of bravery._

"_Where does the witch live?" he asked with a pleasant voice._

_The old woman holds back a toothless smirk but before she could answer an anorexic looking boy with matted brown hair barked:_

"_Why are you listening to that old hag? I bet her brain is mushy since a good couple of years and today is the day where she remembered how to talk."_

_The woman flashed her eyes at him but for him she was like air._

_Inwardly she was seething. _

_This was the type of men that would ruin a town in a situation like this and either hide in their cellar or run for their lives._

_In a calm voice the other man answered:_

"_You heard what Ali said. We have to protect our wives and children and we need anything and anyone that can help us. And if that is a witch I'm ready to give it a try."_

_The other man shook his head like the other one was a child that did something wrong because it didn't know better:_

"_You're a fool. Don't you know the desert? The only thing you find there is death!"_

_The first man smiled a knowing smile:_

"_If there doesn't happen a wonder and an army falls from the sky and fights for us I'll find death here as well."_

_The thin man looked sore and said nothing else before he turned around and participated stridently in the discussion about archers._

"_What's your name my lord?" she asked with silken words. He was no lord anyone could see that but_

_If she wanted to live until the end of the year she needed him._

_His cheeks turned a little pink as he answered:_

"_I'm only a simple farmer. My name is Adem."_

"_Well, well Adem. The witch lives three days from here on the border of the desert where the _

_Mountains begin to rise. It's said she lives in a cave. You have to ride two days through the desert _

_Before you reach it."_

_This time the old woman grinned and showed what was left of her teeth._

"_Will she be able to help us?" Adem asked with hope._

"_Who knows?" the woman countered with glistening eyes._

_On the next day a small group of people had gathered outside the town. Adem was sitting on his_

_Reddish-brown stallion with a bag full of supplies behind him. Man with unsure and angry faces stood _

_Around him and told him it was madness._

"_You are going to kill yourself! What if you don't find the way and you're short on water?" one giant _

_but thin man said._

"_What if there is no witch? We need you here as a warrior!" a small, fat baker shouted._

"_What if she wants your soul, or your first born?" a pale woman asked._

"_Please calm down, my friends. I have enough supplies for a week, nothing will harm me and I'll _

_return with help!" Adem said in a soft but firm voice. He didn't answered the woman's question _

_because he had been too scared to think about what a witch could demand for her help. But he was determined to help his town so he stowed those thoughts deep in his mind and didn't thought about them anymore._

_Suddenly the small group craned their necks when a beautiful white horse appeared at the town's gate._

"_This is the proof that you're crazy! How can you allow your wife to come with you?" an enraged man with brutal eyes and a thick beard shouted when Evi reached the group._

_Here I had to interrupt my friend._

"_You took your wife with you into the desert?" I asked him with raised eyebrows._

_Adem chuckled:_

"_She's a strong woman and didn't want to be left behind. She dared to say if I leave without her she will die from loneliness."_

_I nodded and prepared to listen to more of his story but he shook his head:_

"_Another time."_

_Adem didn't spoke to me for six days and I thought I made him angry._

_When we lay at anchor in a small bay to hide from pirates in the night he came to me with only a half full bottle that contained the strong liquid._

_I smelled the heavy alcohol on him when he slumped down beside me._

"_I'm sorry…I never told this another human before. I needed some time to think about how I explain this to you…" he slurred._

"_I'll listen to whatever you have to say." I reassured him and it was hard to hold back my excitement._

_What happened in the desert?_

"_Do you believe in magic, boy?" he suddenly asked._

_I was a little taken aback but answered him truthfully._

"_I believe that the Gods are almighty and that sometimes they give a human a tiny piece of their power as a gift."_

_After taking another swig he grinned at me:_

"_That's good boy. Because I can't show you the results of magic on this midget boat."_

_Now and then he would drink from the bottle but he was able to continue with his story._

_He left out the part when he and Evi had to cross the desert. I didn't ask for it because in my years in the temple I heard many horrifying stories from men that died from thirst and before they had completely lost their mind and imagined the purest virgins, their lost comrades or oases._

_After three exhausting days the two reached the Kashka Mountains. Earlier travelers had build small and dangerous paths to cross them but as the sun shed the rest of her warm light and the cold of the need began to creep up on Adem and Evi they rode along the foot of the mountains and searched the cave the old woman had described Adem._

_They had to ride until the starts shone bright in the sky and they both were shivering until they saw light in the distance. They spurred their horses on and soon they reached a small opening in the steep rocks. Adem wasn't sure if the path they found was made by human or nature but after they took the saddles and supplies of their horses, gave them water and bund them to a puny shrub they followed the dancing light further into the stone._

_They only walked for a couple of moments until the rock opened up into a large cave. Adem counted three smaller caves that lead off the big one and in the back he saw that the path continued._

_In the large room stood only a few things. A shaky table with a candle on it. Several bookshelves and shelves that contained cans, small pouches, bowls and flasks with mysterious contents._

_In the middle of the cave burned a small fire with a big pot upon it. The smoke rose through a natural opening in the ceiling into the night sky. For a second Adem thought in the pot must have been a magical potion but then he registered the luscious smell of a stew and his mouth watered._

_To get rid of the cold Adem and Evi gathered around the fire when suddenly a person emerged from the shadows._

_Evi was so frightened she took a step backwards but Adem looked into the most incredible green eyes he had ever seen and stood his ground. In the dancing light of the fire they sparkled like emeralds._

_Mute Adam and the witch looked each other up and down._

_She had shining white hair but skin as young and flawless like a virgin's one. She had harmonious facial features, full pale lips and a long but fine nose. Her eyes spoke from her wisdom._

_She wore a thick, long dress made of animal furs and a jacket made of the same. On her ample chest lay a pendant that showed the different moon phases. In her hair she had colorful beans._

"_Why do you invade my home strangers?" she asked in a high but demanding voice._

_Adem gulped before he was able to answer, while he spoke he felt Evi's hand curl painfully around his arm:_

"_We come from a small town in the west of this land. Our home has been raided by the tribes of the desert many times this year. When the people counseled how to help themselves a woman spoke up and said in the desert lived a witch. Are you that witch?"_

_He was ashamed of how much his voice trembled._

"_Why do you believe in such nonsense as magic?" she asked proudly._

"_We are poor farmers and magic is our only hope." Adem responded._

_Suddenly all the lights went out in the cave and a canon of thousand voices echoed from the walls:_

"_And what can a poor farmer offer in exchange for my help?"_

_By now Adem's whole body was shivering and Evi's hand grabbed his arm so hard he was sure she was drawing blood with her nails._

"_We only have our lives to offer." He whispered to the darkness. _

_The next second the lights in the cave shed their light again. For the first time the young farmer _

_registered that many lights were small drops of fire flying in the darkness. They looked like demons _

_tears to Adem. Then he looked at the witch again._

_He had to admit that she was a beautiful woman but her powers frightened him too much to imagine _

_her without clothes. He never betrayed Evi but in these magnificent green eyes under welled, slim_

_eyebrows lay something that intrigued and fascinated him but at the same time it was repulsive._

_Out of nowhere the witch started to smile a breathtaking smile and her eyes bored into Adem's _

_brown ones. _

"_A life is worth a lot when the soul is pure. For two pure souls I'll give you everything you ever _

_dreamed off. A palace full of gold and slaves and only the finest goods. I can make you so rich _

_you can bath in all your money. What are you called?"_

_Adem's head began to spin when he heard what the witch could do for them. But he was an honest _

_man, shook his head and wished for something that would help his village:_

"_My name is Adem and this is my wife Evi." He said while he pried his wife's hand from his arm and _

_took it into his own. _

_He was surprised when the witch gave his wife a cold stare and whispered in an ancient language _

_that made his skin prickle:_

"_Adam and Eve. Please be my guests."_

_The rest of the night the three spent in an almost comfortable silence. The witch didn't seem to be _

_Interested in their whereabouts or the raids their town had to suffer from. Adem and Evi felt too _

_humble to speak with the mighty woman._

_The path that had led the two travelers to their destiny ended deep in the mountain in front of a _

_natural sweet water lake. The witch had summoned one of her fire-tears and had led the way:_

"_You two smell worse than a drunken bastard that fell into his horse's excrements. Take your time _

_and enjoy the fresh water."_

_Then she left them alone with a couple of dancing flames._

_Adem was the first to shed his clothes and he almost moaned when the water enveloped him and he _

_could scrub off the dust and the dirt from the desert. The cold was like balm for his burned skin._

_When he turned around he noticed his wife was still standing at the shore with crossed arms and a _

_scowl on her beautiful face._

"_What is it, Evi? Why don't you come in, the water is wonderful." He said with joy._

_His wife's expression got even darker when she answered:_

"_I don't want her to see my body. She's a witch who knows what kind of magic she can use to spy on_

_us or maybe she jinxed the water."_

_Adem was surprised to hear his wife speak like that so he emerged from the water until he stood in _

_front of her._

"_You are the most beautiful woman I know. So what if she watches? She'll only turn green because _

_she envies you so much."_

_While he said that he carefully took off her clothes and when she was standing naked in front of him _

_his hands began to roam well known paths._

_Soon they were kissing and the remains of her resistance crumbled away._

_After the bath and the lovemaking the two returned to the witch that currently put bowls with _

_steaming stew on the shaky table._

"_Please sit down. You must be very hungry."_

_Evi registered how the other woman eyed her husband and she didn't like it. But then she _

_remembered how he had moved inside her only half an hour ago. And with every powerful thrust she _

_had screamed his name and loved him more and after the climax they had lay in the water like _

_corpses because the climax had been so strong._

_So inwardly Evi was grinning while she thanked the other woman for the food because she knew her _

_Husband loved her._

_After the food the three sat around the crackling fire and Adem and Evi finally told the witch _

_everything about the raids but had to admit they didn't know what to do to help the small town._

_An army would be too expensive for the town. There wasn't enough space and food for so many _

_soldiers and they needed something that would protect them for a long a time._

"_I will think about something until the morning. I'm sure there is a way to save your home. Tonight _

_you have to stay here and rest." While the witch said this she looked at Adem with sparkling eyes._

_Evi's eyes flashed with hate and jealousy but they needed the witch's help so she kept her mouth shut._

_She trusted Adem._

_But soon the witch brought a sweet, deep red liquid that left a pleasant sting in their throats and _

_made their minds foggy. Evi began to feel tired from the food and the wine and soon her eyelids were_

_dropping but she didn't want to leave her husband alone with the witch._

_To her surprise Adem put a strong arm around her shoulder and asked the woman where they could _

_lay down for the night._

_Evi was even more surprised when the witch showed them a small room with a handmade bed from _

_nice bright wood that was big enough for two people._

"_The ground gets very cold in the night so you sleep in this."_

_Before Evi finally lost the battle against her tired mind she searched for her husband's hand in the _

_darkness and asked herself what would happen in the morning._

_In contrast to Evi, Adem found no sleep. He felt restless and like he was waiting for something to _

_happen. _

_It was even worse when he pictured the witch in his mind. Without any clothes and with his wife lying_

_only inches apart from him he felt himself grow hard._

_When he thought he had to get up and release himself with his hand instead of the flesh of a woman_

_he saw a movement in the darkness. First he thought nothing of it and in his mind he continued to _

_take his wife from behind and listen to her sweet moans. But then he saw the movement again and _

_this time a figure appeared in the opening to the larger cave._

_When she bent his finger and called him it was like she tucked on an invisible string. He got out of _

_bed, wearing nothing and his member was straight like a spear and throbbing._

_When he reached the door she took his hand and guided him to another small cave. While she walked _

_backwards her free hand traced the lines of his mouth, his neck, his chest, his abdomen and when _

_they stood in the witches chamber her soft hands caressed his swollen flesh and he growled._

_In the light of small candles his hazed mind registered that she wore a thin blue dress and he could _

_see her full breasts through the material with her hard nipples._

_When she sat down on the large divan and spread her legs he could see her soaked curly center and _

_his member twitched painfully with anticipation._

_This time she called him with her voice:_

"_Come here, Adem. Come to me."_

_He followed her voice and he was taking her like the animal he would become soon._

_The next morning he woke up in the arms of his wife and only remembered bit and pieces from the _

_night before. He was disgusted with himself and ashamed of what he did. But until Evi died many,_

_many years later she never knew what happened in that night._

_Also the witch didn't mention the night's activities when Adem and Evi sat at the shaky table again _

_ate fruits with bread and delicious hard cheese. _

_Instead her eyes were clouded by something Adem couldn't point out and she said she knew now how_

_to help the small town._

_After the breakfast the trio went to the lake again. The witch stood in front of them and trembling _

_Adem and Evi stood on her opposite._

"_You will help your town." She said in a lofty voice._

"_We? We are only two weak humans! How should we win against an army of savages from the _

_desert?" Adem shouted angrily. They didn't come the long way to be fooled. After what happened in _

_the night his optimism from the beginning started to crumble and now he felt foolish and naïve._

_Suddenly the witches face contorted into an evil grimace and with an unnatural voice she screamed:_

"_Don't you forget who you asked for help silly humans!"_

_The next moment she was calm again._

"_I can give you powers that allow you to defeat thousands of men with one arm. Decide now Adem. _

_Do you want to help your village or not?"_

_With a guilty expression he looked to the ground. That's what he came here for, right?_

_He took hold of Evi's hand for support before he gulped and answered in a calmer voice:_

"_Yes! Yes I want to help the village!"_

"_Very good." The witch smirked._

"_I can give you the power of ten men. I can make you strong and fast and your flesh will heal after _

_one day if it got hurt. Every month when the moon is full you have to eat raw meat to keep strong and_

_you have to stay away from silver because it's the only thing that can break the spell and makes you _

_mere humans again. Because the spell is going to change your blood all the children you will _

_conceive with each other or humans will be like you. That makes sure that also in hundreds of years _

_your town is safe."_

_Adem listened and his mind sucked up every word the witch said. It didn't sound that bad. To eat raw _

_meat wouldn't be pleasant but it was something he would willingly do for such powers._

_While he dreamed of all the possibilities that came with the spell Evi stayed rational:_

"_What do you demand for magic like that?"_

_The witch smiled and it made Adem shiver. Now she didn't look like the beautiful woman from _

_yesterday anymore. _

"_There are only two things."_

"_Two?" Evi scoffed._

"_You are two people, you have two souls so there are two things!" the witch spit._

_So Evi fell silent again and they continued to listen._

"_The first is that you will be bund to each other. Your love for each other is striking and I never have _

_seen a love that strong between humans. It will help you to control your powers. One of the few bad _

_things that come with the spell will be that it gets harder to control your animalistic urges. If you _

_don't have each other as mates you will lose your human consciousness and end up as nothing more _

_than animals. But when you're with each other you can be like simple humans. You are _

_soul mates. I'm sure that's the reason why your love is so strong. They fit perfectly together. Don't _

_forget that the same conditions will apply to all your descendants. They all have to find their mate or_

_they will forget to behave like humans."_

_This sounded scary to Adem and his head swirled with all the information. But he was proud to hear _

_about the exceptional love he shared with Evi. But then he was even more ashamed because he _

_remembered what happened in the night. How could he do that when he shared a soul with his wife?_

_Also it was scary that today he would decide about the destiny of all his children. Could he do that?_

_What if he decided wrong?_

_Again it was Evi who asked the necessary questions:_

"_What is the second thing?"_

_The power the woman had over her the night before was gone now. Today the young human felt _

_brave and she hold the cold gaze the witch was giving her._

"_The second thing is that you won't die." The witch said in a suddenly emotionless voice._

_Both humans were so stunned they couldn't say anything._

_They were confused. They never heard of a human that didn't die._

_Only the Gods were allowed to live for eternity._

"_What do you mean we won't die?" Adem asked carefully._

_The witch chuckled and it seemed cruel when one thought about the human's situation._

"_One day your bodies will give up on life and rot in a grave. But I'm talking about your soul. After I _

_worked my magic it will be one at then it's too powerful to let it go. When your bodies are you useless_

_you have to search for bodies you can share with others of your kind. You have to find strong _

_descendants that can stand the power of your souls."_

"_We are never allowed to leave this world?" Evi asked the horror reflecting in her eyes._

"_No." the witch simply answered._

_Adem and Evi didn't know what to do._

"_I give you time until the evening. Then you either will be turned or you have to leave." The witch said_

_before she left the crestfallen couple._

_Eventually Adem found his voice again:_

"_What are we going to do?"_

_When yet another time the sun descended behind the high mountains Adem and Evi had made their _

_decision and met the witch in the big cave where she currently put different herbs in the steaming _

_pot._

_She looked both humans deep in the eye until she knew the answer before the two even opened their _

_mouths._

_She didn't say anything and just looked at them with her emerald eyes._

"_We are going to do it." Adem whispered._

_He looked unsure and Evi too but she could look into their hearts and saw the truth._

_They were ready for it._

_The witch didn't asked why they decided to do it. It didn't matter to her._

_She put the potion she had mixed for them in two wooden bowls._

"_You have to drink this and then shed your clothes."_

_Evi gave her a hateful look but again the witch didn't bother. The humans had to pay a higher price _

_than they knew off now and the witch had to concentrate on the spell. The last time she had helped a _

_human had been fifty years ago. She generally liked both of them and even if she had used the Adem _

_to satisfy her longing for a man inside her she had no deep feelings for him. Evi was an attractive _

_too and when she had seen them making love in the lake she had wondered what a woman's _

_flesh would taste like._

_The next time the witch turned around both humans were naked and she adored their features, the _

_Woman's full breasts and the man's broad chest. Then she noticed their disgusted faces and smiled._

"_I know it's awful. But otherwise you would pass out from the pain."_

_Now the potion started to do its work because soon both of them wore lazy smiles._

_The witch took a deep breath, collected her magic and whispered:_

"_Let's begin."_

_Evi's mind was spinning and hazy after she drank the potion. A pleasant numbness was spreading_

_from her stomach through her whole body. She felt like whatever would happen to her now it would _

_be good. She felt her skin prickle and her blood rushing through her veins._

_She didn't understand the ancient sing song of the witch. But she was fascinated by its rhymes and _

_loftiness and how it seemed that hundreds of people stood behind the witch and chanted with her._

_All the lights in the cave had gone out except for one small teardrop that hovered high above their_

_heads._

_Evi thought that she saw shadows dancing in the darkness. Big massive bodies of animals she had _

_never seen before. But no matter how much she tried to concentrate on them they were fading away _

_like ghosts before the woman really saw what was moving around her._

_All she saw were those eyes._

_Those magnificent big eyes that sparkled a second before they vanished too. They were silver like the _

_moon and golden as the sun. They shone in the colors of autumn and hypnotized one like emeralds or_

_were as deep as the sea._

_Then she heard them whisper in a language older than mankind and they growled softly so that the _

_hairs on Evi's arms stood up and she shivered._

_But she wasn't scared._

_Suddenly the witch was standing in front of her. Her almost unnatural green eyes took completely _

_hold of Evi's soul and by now the pleasant numbness had reached her heart and it was like she didn't_

_had a care in the world._

_The witch's lips didn't move as she stepped even nearer but the chant still continued. If it was in her_

_head, somewhere in the cave or in another world Evi didn't know it. But it was there and filled the air_

_until it seemed to vibrate._

_Suddenly she felt the witch's hands on her breasts. One part of her wanted to protest and be _

_disgusted but she was mute and rooted to the spot. Soon she realized that this weren't the hands of a_

_lover. They didn't caress and they didn't grope, they just lay above Evi's heart so that the fingertips_

_formed a triangle._

_For a second she closed her eyes but when she felt soft lips on her own they snapped open again._

_Evi's mind was so shocked she couldn't anything. And even if she wanted to she wouldn't have been _

_able to because her body didn't obey her anymore. Then she felt the hands apply pressure and _

_suddenly that tiny part of her consciousness was screaming in terror. Pain like she had never felt it_

_before was shooting through her body._

_But Evi's mouth didn't open to release her terror. Her muscles didn't twitch._

_Her body didn't feel the pain._

_And suddenly her chest began to glow with a shining bright light._

_The light spread over her whole body in swirling lines. Ancient words were carved into her skin. _

_Symbols only the Gods could understand formed on her pale flesh while her blood fought with_

_the magic that was induced into Evi's veins._

_She felt heat boiling her blood and her body changed. She didn't know what happened. She only felt_

_the muscles in her back ripple, her eyes dilated and her hands started to shake._

_When the pain reached its peak and Evi thought her heart would stop beating the witch broke the_

_kiss and then everything came crashing down on her._

_She felt like her bones would break and she choked and shivered._

_As the witch stepped back and looked deep into her eyes, her soul and her heart darkness began to _

_close up on Evi. _

_Her legs buckled and before she hit the ground her consciousness had left her._

_When Adem awoke the pain he had felt when he lost his consciousness was gone. He felt still groggy _

_from the potion so when he opened his heavy eyes he didn't believe what he saw._

_Instead of the arms he thought he had slept on he saw furry legs with pitch black fur. At their ends _

_were massive claws._

_He closed his eyes again and thought he was dreaming._

_But with each passing second he registered the other changes that had happened to his body. It _

_wasn't human anymore._

_He felt way too big for that._

_His head felt different and heavier._

_As he opened his eyes again he saw he had a muzzle. He was confused and didn't know what _

_happened to him for a second. Then he remembered the witch and her magic. Groaning he pushed_

_his body off the ground but the next second he was laying flat again. His legs didn't work like human_

_legs and he needed a couple of tries before he stood on shaky legs._

_When he registered his surroundings he noticed he was on the shore on the lake. Carefully so he _

_wouldn't stumble with his new, four legs he patted to the clear water._

_He was scared and it took a moment before he felt brave enough to watch his reflection in the flat_

_water._

_In the water he saw the reflection of a gigantic wolf and couldn't believe it. He moved his head and _

_when the reflection did the same he was sure it was actually him._

_He had big red eyes that stared back at him a mix of fear and curiosity. He had two pointy ears, a_

_long muzzle and curly fur that was darker than the shadows around him._

_He didn't know how long he said in front of the water and stared in awe at himself when suddenly_

_a voice sounded in his head:_

"_Adem?"_

_It was Evi._

_He turned around and saw his wife standing a couple of feet away from him on legs that trembled_

_as much as his own._

_When he fully looked at hear his heart stopped beating and his breath hitched in his throat._

_Her fur was longer and finer than his and it shone like the moon in the sky. It was the purest white_

_he had ever seen in his life._

_Her eyes looked a lot like the almond formed eyes she had when she was a human but their color_

_was not from this world._

_It was as bright as ice, as wide as the sky and as deep as the sea._

_Her body was smaller than his and slender but he could still see her muscles._

_With curiosity she raised her head and looked at him._

_Without opening her mouth he could still hear her voice in his head:_

"_Adam?" she asked carefully._

"_Evi." he answered._

"_You are awake."_

_They both turned their heads when they heard the witch._

_Adem and Evi didn't had much time to ask themselves what had happened to them or to be scared, or _

_confused or worried._

_For the rest of the night the witch taught them how to shift back between their forms and when they _

_finally were allowed to go to bed they were too worn out to talk._

_Before Adem fell into a deep sleep he recognized a round scar between his woman's breasts. It was _

_eclipse with the moon being white and the shadows around it being black._

_He put a hand on his own chest and felt exactly the same scar. Although he was sure that his moon _

_was black and the light around it white._

_The next half of the day the witch taught her wolves how to use their body properly and after the_

_heat of the day had died down a bit. She made sure that they knew to stay away from silver and _

_for lunch they ate their horses. The witch said they wouldn't them anymore and on their way back_

_they would only be a hindrance._

_To both Adem's and Evi's surprise they needed much more food to satisfy their grumbling stomachs _

_then before._

_When they were ready to go they thanked the witch and Adem asked:_

"_Will we ever see each other again?"_

"_I hope not." the witch said without sounding mean._

_Then she watched how her two wolves vanished into the desert._

"_Did you help your town after all this?" I asked after I found my voice again._

_Adem grinned at me:_

"_The people in our town thought we had died in the desert and when the tribes stood in front_

_of our wall the next time and we went outside they thought we went nuts. When the members_

_of the tribe saw us they turned their horses around and fled faster than a boy would from his mother_

_when she wanted to bath him."_

"_They never returned." he added then in a serious voice._

_Today I'm an old man with hair that is almost as white as Evi's fur. Our journey all those years back_

_went on for three more weeks and in that time Adem told me more about his life but that is part_

_of another story._

_There's only one more thing to be told. We found Evi in a small but clean house and Adem said she_

_was in the same state in which he left her. His wife didn't look good. She had a high fever and the _

_part of her body that had been slit by the blade of silver was infected and had turned black. It was_

_a cut in her upper arm and the veins that wandered away from it had turned black or silver and they _

_looked like a net that was slowly sucking the life from Evi's body._

_Without the attendance of Adem's trusted friends Evi would have died, I'm sure of that. I thought_

_long and hard about the problem but I saw only one solution to save Evi's life: amputation._

_Adem looked aghast when I told him the bad news._

_Three days later we took the infected arm off._

_Evi never returned to her former beauty or strength. In cold winter the fine silver lines under her skin_

_would hurt and make her cranky but she was alive._

_I never returned to Greek but stayed with Adem and Evi in their small town. I became a rich man _

_because for decades I was the only doctor in a fifty mile radius._

_I never married._

_I would never tell it a single souls but I had lost my heart many years ago to a stranger that came_

_to my temple._

_He still looks like the young man from back then while my life slowly but steadily starts to leave my _

_body._

_Adem and Evi have four children that all went into different directions of the sky when they were old _

_enough to leave the security of their parent's house._

_They will spread their parent's blood and their legend in the whole world._

_I'm sure of it._

* * *

Finally the last words died down in the library.

"**Adem and Evi are still alive. They will always be. For thousands of years they searched for the mates**

**with the strongest connection that would be able to handle their blood."**

Judy whispered into the silence.

"**Today those mates are you**." she added and looked into the faces of Brittany S. Pierce and Santana

Lopez.

It was past midnight when the girls stumbled into Brittany's dark room. After the unbelievable story

Judy had told them they stayed mute for a long time.

Brittany had been the one to break the silence:

"**They are living in us?"**

Judy nodded.

"**You are the hosts they chose."**

Santana's mind was too confused and tired to fully comprehend that the soul of a thousand year old

wolf was living inside her. Instead she asked:

"**Did they ever choose a gay couple before?"**

Suddenly everyone was staring at her.

"**What?" **she snapped.

Judy coughed:

"**Well I heard of hosts in Rome that were gay at the time Julius Caesar reined the country. I'm not**

**sure they ever chose a lesbian couple before. "**

Eventually Santana asked a question that hadn't been answered by the story:

"**Why us?"**

"**Because your love for each other is the strongest." **the older blonde answered.

Then Santana dared to ask the one question she feared the most:

"**What happened to the last mates?"**

"**They lived in dangerous times…the story says they lost their minds after they found out what **

**lived inside them. But that was almost 300 years ago. You two are different. You will learn to **

**live with them."**

Judy explained carefully.

Santana's face turned pale and Brittany's contorted in a mix of emotions. They just hold on to each

other and shared their fear.

"**Do you want to see a picture of them?" ** Judy suddenly asked.

Quinn and Rachel instantly got up from their shared seat.

"**I don't want to look…" ** Santana whispered and clung on Brittany's shirt.

"**I want to…I want to know if he looks like you. It's like a male version of you."**

Brittany gently smiled and as they both got up Santana had to admit that she wanted to know

how Adem and Evi had looked like.

But if she found too many similarities between them and herself and Brittany it would frighten her.

This night she didn't dare to ask herself how much of them was really Brittany and Santana and how

much was Evi and Adem.

With wide eyes Rachel and Quinn stared at the picture and Brittany's heart beat faster when she

finally settled her eyes on it.

The colors were faded but they still existed. Adem's wild, black locks reminded her of Santana's and

somehow Mark Antonius had managed to capture the fire and passion in Adem's eyes the blonde

had seen so many times burning in Santana's. She noticed his eyes were a lot like Santana's.

Suddenly Brittany heard Santana whisper:

"**She has your eyes…"**

Then she looked at the picture of Evi and it was like her own eyes stared back at her.

She tore her eyes away and instead looked into Santana's.

"**And he has yours."**

Before the mates finally were allowed to leave the house Judy told them how they would learn to

live with two ancient wolves living inside them:

"**You have to acknowledge them. When you feel them inside don't fight but bond with them.**

**If you let them they can teach you valuable things and something like this morning will never**

**happen again. Two mates always control each other. Even the normal ones. But your powers**

**are different."**

Judy also explained why they had to learn how to stay apart. It wasn't only for the touching

connection and to make the pain less but also to learn how to handle the two powerful souls

without each other.

Reluctantly the two girls understood that the schedule might be important for them. But in lonely

nights they would still cry and curse because of it.

Judy made them promise that on the nights they wouldn't spend together the girls would try to

bond with Adem and Evi.

"**Normally they don't come forth very often. I'm sure you will be able to live a life like every other**

**wolf…" **

Judy said while the girls slowly made their way to the door.

Rachel and Quinn both hugged them and Santana was happy that at least for now she wasn't treated

differently by her friends. They whispered hushed words that promised everything would be okay

again.

When both Brittany and Santana stood by Angelo Lopez car the Dutch turned around one last time.

Her crystal blue eyes met Judy's as she asked:

"**Why was he so angry this morning?"**

Santana's heart stopped beating while she waited for the answer. She knew it.

"**Because the boy in school hurt you, didn't he?"**

Judy answered before she stepped into the house and with a slow thud she closed the door.

Now the girls lay in Brittany's narrow bed, entangled in each other and kissed. The kisses were soft

and full of love. One of Brittany's hands was curled in Santana's locks while the other drew patterns

on her mates bare thigh. Santana clung to Brittany's shirt like her life depended on it. Despite that

Santana's kisses were soft Brittany could feel that her mate wanted to make sure that it was still

Brittany she was kissing.

Carefully the blonde broke the kiss and stared deep into Santana's swirling orbs:

"**We are still us, San. We are not them and they are not the reason we imprinted."**

she whispered softly.

Santana's face contorted like always before she had to cry. She could feel the tears but she hold

them back:

"**I know…" **she chocked.

"**I know that I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you and not someone else." ** Santana said

while got lost in Brittany's eyes that looked like the sky again. They always did when she looked at

Santana.

"**They are not going to change us…" **Brittany said before she tilted her head and captured Santana's

lips in her own again.

Santana grabbed Brittany's neck and pulled her girlfriend towards her until there was no millimeter

left between them. Between heavy kisses Santana said:

"**Never…"**

No one knew how long the girls lay in each other's arms and shared soft kisses. With every kiss they

shared their feelings with each other. After what they had been told earlier they were scared and

confused but they would stand together and do everything so that they never had to part.

This night they needed to be with each other.

To make sure that nothing would change.

Not them.

Not their life.

Not their love.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Waiting

**Here I am again and super duper sorry for the long wait. I just saw it's over a month since I updated. But as an apology I have an awesome-double-chapter-special. TADA :) I couldn't post them separately but they were also too long to mold them into one. So here you have two.**

**Like always I also have some reasons why I didn't update any sooner but first: you probably don't want to hear them and second: I'm still saying one of was a huge writer's blockade because after I read _The Best Trick_ from dance-tilyouredead there were so many ideas in my head for a similar story I just had to wright something. You have to check it out!**

**Sorry again and I really hope you're all still there. As always a big thank you to the favo's the followers and the biggest thank you to the reviewers. You make my day when I updated ;) Oh and thanks to guest/****Unicorn who pointed out the mistake with the sleeping schedule in the last chapter.**

******I really can't change it anymore but I'll try to keep an eye on it in future chapters.**

******So...disclaimer and I hope you all enjoy and drop a review I'd like to know what you think so far and...they make me happy :)**

**Songs used:**

**Jay Jay Pistolet - Bags of Gold**

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by in a haze and the girls had barely time to spend alone with each other.

Now that Brittany was part of the cheerios and the football season was about to start after the winter break she had to get up even earlier in the mornings. Even before school the girls had practice and Coach Sylvester wasn't a woman that cared if her girls had stayed up too long the last night or woken up too late to at least gulp down a coffee.

She would ride in a golf cab next to the girls that were behind the rest of panting and cursing cheerios that had to run laps at barely 7:00 a.m.

"**By the mother of God….YOU! The one that looks like a panda….move those tree trunks you call legs faster or should I climb on your back with some bamboo tangling in front of you?" ** She hollered through her megaphone to a girl that was barely three feet away from Sylvester with dark circles under her eyes that winced when Sue's words hit her ears.

Next she would ride up to a girl with short, dirty blonde hair that tried to look like nothing was wrong.

"**If you keep that pace up the snail I saw at the beginning of the field will get in front of you and then I really have to put you at the bottom of the pyramid…or wait are you already there?"**

She shouted with cheeks that turned red from anger.

Another cheerleader was hit by the remains of an apple Sue had thrown at her. She was the only one that ended up running faster.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana were running in the first row. There was some distance between them and the other girls but they always tried to make sure this distance didn't cause some suspicion among their teammates. Who could run at such an unglory hour like they didn't give a flying fuck anyway?

Because of their connected minds the girls didn't really need it but they enjoyed the little privacy they earned by running faster than the others.

Due to their wolf blood all the moving in the morning didn't took its toll on their bodies like on the rest of the girls.

Quinn looked like only her body was moving and her mind was still in bed with a certain brunette that currently was getting all of them some coffee.

Brittany looked actually content while running with a small smile grazing her beautiful features and hummed a tune from an ice cream commercial.

Only Santana was huffing and grunting.

She didn't like running in general but that she had to run laps before coffee was something that highly annoyed her.

Because off the constant huffing and puffing she got distracted unlike the two blondes that kept going in their bliss. Santana fell a little behind her friends and was cursing under her breath when she realized it by looking up.

It was a crisp spring morning but when Santana's eyes travelled up her mate's unbelievable long, toned legs she felt certain body parts grow hot. Even if she had wanted to Santana couldn't keep her eyes from Brittany's perfect round ass. The running motion caused the cheerios skirt to flap up now and then and the flash of skin and red spanks made it all the more tempting for the Latina to keep her eyes where they were.

The next moment desire hit her like a bolt when Brittany had suddenly stopped running and now bent down to stretch.

Santana almost missed the fact that her friends had stopped because she was staring at her girlfriend's ass so intense. She came to a slow stop eventually merely a foot away from Brittany and kept on staring.

By now the Latina felt the familiar heat pooling in her abdomen and her legs got shaky. Even if she hadn't been running for the last twenty minutes her breath would have been reduced to panting.

When Brittany got up to relax her muscles only to bend over again Santana nearly let a moan escape her mouth. Somehow she managed to keep it inside but in her mind her voice echoed loud and clear:

"_Oh God…"_

She was sure if she were a boy her spanks would have been painfully tight by now. But Santana was a girl so she felt her pants went sticky.

As soon as the Latina's moan had faded the two blondes turned around in a flash to stare at her.

"_Oh God…" _

This time she thought those two words with a whole other intonation.

Brittany was smirking while she looked at Quinn that desperately tried to talk some sense in Santana:

"**Gosh you can't just undress her with your eyes on the middle of the football field! I bet even Puck heard that and I'm sure that lazy bone is still sleeping."**

"**Just calm your tits! We had to endure far worse things from Puck in the past so it's fair that I get to share my thoughts with all of you too!" **Brittany's mate snapped at her friend while she stretched to get the picture of Brittany's spank covered butt out of her mind.

Brittany continued to watch her friends bicker and enjoyed the tingle Santana's stare had left on her body. She didn't mind at all that her mate had been checking her out and she was pretty sure she also wouldn't mind if Santana actually undressed her on the middle of the field in the current moment.

Santana's desire was so undeniable strong it had hit Brittany with full force. It had engulfed the blonde like a blanket and now Brittany stood on shaky legs while Santana's feelings sunk into her skin and halfway between her heart and her soul her girlfriend's desire mixed with her own.

Every time the Latina would jab a finger at Quinn's chest in a way only people of her ethnic could, every time she would roll her eyes or throw her hands in the air Brittany had to press her thighs tighter together.

Angry Santana was such a turn on.

Suddenly it was Brittany who couldn't control her emotions anymore:

"**San…"**

She whined in a voice that was so full of sexual frustration it was ridiculously.

Instantly Quinn and Santana stopped their bickering. Santana just looked at her girlfriend and noticed her flushed cheeks, her somewhat pleading but also embarrassed face and how her legs were pressed together like she needed to use a toilet. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip while she looked into her mate's wide brown orbs. And the Latina thought she was the sexual frustrated one.

Quinn's jaw hung open while she looked between her friends. Santana was still pointing a finger at her chest but looked at her girlfriend like she didn't believe her eyes. And Brittany looked so horny that Quinn thought she had to pass out any moment if she didn't get a release.

The next moment Santana dropped her arm and slowly walked over to the fidgeting blonde her eyes dark with lust. Quinn was sure in any moment she would see little sparks flying around those two, a manifestation of the sexual tension that build up between them like a heavy storm.

Brittany's hands had curled inside her cheerio skirt so tight the other blonde could see that her knuckles turned white. It also seemed like Brittany had stopped breathing since Santana had decided to cross the small distance between them.

Santana's eyes were almost black with lust now and a low growl rumbled in her chest. When she was three steps away from her girlfriend she lifted her arm again ready to feel Brittany's soft, warm flesh under her fingertips. Brittany's eyes sparkled in anticipation. She needed to be touched by Santana right then and there or she would explode.

That was the moment Quinn finally jumped into action. If those two only touched for a millisecond now it would lead to things Quinn really didn't want to see at such an hour and she was sure her teammates felt the same. And the blonde didn't thought about a make out session.

If Santana laid a hand on Brittany's trembling body all hell would break loose and not just a harmless make out session.

Quinn grimaced the moment she made her decision and the next second she took all her strange and threw herself at Santana's back.

The Latina didn't had any time to think before Brittany's deep blue eyes, that lured Santana closer like the blonde had an invisible string she just needed to tuck on and Santana would follow, vanished in front of her vision, the world started to shift and soon her face hit the cool grass.

It happened so fast she hadn't realized Quinn jumped her back and now Santana lay face down in the dirt.

For a couple of seconds Santana didn't move and Quinn first thought she had hurt her. She had ended up with the Latina's torso squished between her legs and the smaller brunette had to endure the full impact of Quinn's body.

Quinn gulped nervously before she looked at Brittany. Santana still hadn't moved.

"**Maybe you should just run away really, really fast?"**

Brittany suggested in a voice that was beyond irony.

In her eyes shone nothing but mischief and amusement.

Quinn slightly panicked when she felt Santana twitch beneath her:

"**Britt…please….protect me….I couldn't let it happen...you know that. If you two touched now you would never stop."**

"**Yeah…I know…."** Britt said and checked her nails like she was bored.

Santana moved again.

"**Please Britt….please keep her from killing me….Rachel kills me if I die before she got her first **

**Toni and I her first child…. "**Quinn rambled in panic not realizing how little sense her sentence made.

"**So you are going to deliver the baby?" **Brittany asked with new spiked interest totally missing the way Santana's muscles in her arms and legs started to move.

"**Britt this is so not the time to talk about who is going to deli….BRITT!" **the other blonde screeched when Santana finally fully started to move under her.

But it was too late. In one swift motion Santana pushed her arms up and successfully pushed a yelping Quinn of her body. The small blonde tumbled from the Latina's back into the grass and when Quinn opened her eyes again she remembered why she used to call the Latina "Satan".

Above her stood a seething Santana looking like she just climbed out of hell. Her cheeks were red from anger, her eyes spitting venom, her mouth was curled in an angry snarl. Somehow her ponytail had come loose and with her hair messed by a breeze she truly looked like a daemon.

"**What the actual FUCK Fabray?" ** She growled while all the emphasize was on the word "fuck".

Quinn decided to give up on her fright because she would die anyway:

"**No…What the actual fuck, Santana? Are you out of your mind? If you had touched Brittany with that look on you face you two would have fucked! In the middle of a God damn football field!"**

For a second Quinn thought the taint on her friend's cheeks was now caused by embarrassment:

"**We wouldn't have done that…"**

Santana lamely countered with much less venom in her voice.

"**Oh who are you trying to fool, San? You are behaving like you didn't have sex in days. What the hell is going on with you two?" ** Quinn stated without really thinking about her words.

When she was hit with silence Quinn dared to look up. Now she was sure Santana's cheeks were red with embarrassment and her downcast eyes only confirmed it. Then the Latina shot a quick glance at her girlfriend and while Quinn scrambled into a standing position again she looked at Brittany, too.

The Dutch was red like a tomato and chewed on her bottom lip again.

Then it dawned on Quinn:

"**Oh my God! It's true! You didn't!"** she all but shouted at her friends.

"**Shut it, Fabray!"** Santana hissed but soon calmed down when Brittany's hand slid into her own.

"**Yeah…it's true…." **Brittany explained still blushing lightly and rubbed her neck with her free hand.

Quinn was shocked into complete silence for a good couple of seconds. She opened her mouth and closed it again without finding words to vocalize. Eventually she stammered:

"**Why? You are…the hottest girls ever...except for Rachel of course…and don't get me wrong but if we were normal teenagers and I didn't had my amazing girlfriend….by God I would try to get a threesome with you two….so even I have to admit I would like to get laid by one of you how the hell does it happen that you are not constantly tearing each other's clothes off when you have the time?" **

Anger flashed across Santana's face and Quinn actually considered taking her legs and running for good. But she was too shocked by what she had just listened to, to even move her little toe.

"**You would really want a threesome with us?" **Brittany asked surprised. She had always wanted to try one but now with her mate that wasn't an option anymore. Brittany would never share Santana with anyone and definitely not in the bedroom.

Before Quinn could form an answer Santana decided to speak up with a threatening undertone:

"**Don't you ever think about her in that way!"**

"**Calm your tits, Lopez! You know I have Rach….I don't need anyone else I was just stating the facts. You're hot, you're bothered and you don't fuck the shit out of each other when you are in appropriate places…"**

Santana put her free hand through her hair and groaned while Brittany seemed somehow happy that she could tell someone of their misery:

"**You said "**_**if we have time**_**"….that's the only thing we don't seem to have in the last couple of days…"**

"**Why not?" **Quinn asked confused.

Brittany looked at Santana in a way that mend the small brunette had to continue. She grimaced in displeasure:

"**All those fuckers….stealing my precious time with my hot girlfriend…."** She started.

"**And?" **Quinn asked impatiently. She couldn't believe that there was something on earth that kept the two girls from being constantly all over each other.

Of course they still made out in the cafeteria or after cheerios practice or in Glee and even in between those times and during class they were all lovey-dovey with each other and when you met them in the hall their hands were always connected. But Quinn had always thought their make out sessions would involve a lot less clothing and hands that wandered below the waist line as soon as the girls were home.

"**We just don't have the time currently….that's the problem….and I hate you all for it! Seriously never in my live I got cock-blocked so often like in the last two weeks!"** Santana eventually huffed.

With a sigh Brittany continued:

"**In the morning there's cheerio practice, then it is school then it is either Glee or cheerio practice again and sometimes both. When we come home there is still homework to do and because I want that San graduates we do them every day…"**

Santana complained:

"**Not even on the weekends we have time for us because your little dwarf sets up one unnecessary "Glee-emergency-meeting" after another and our parents want to do a hell lot of stuff with us and Pauli and Ems too and ugh…..it's just so fucking frustrating."**

Brittany nodded her head:

"**Normally it's only San's dad but that is okay and really Quinn, Rachel gets even more annoying since Schue said we would start to talk about "Regionals"." **

"**Oh…"** was all Quinn could think of.

A couple of days after Judy had read the story to the girls the small group of young wolves had met in Santana's yard. Puck had had his assumption but Kurt had been totally clueless.

Both Brittany and Santana had been very relieved after they told the boys their story and they instantly got up to hug them.

Puck had been really proud in the end that his little Lezbro was someone so important among the wolves and he assured both the girls how cool it was that they had Adem and Evi in them and they surely would learn how to handle them.

Kurt simply had swooned when Quinn told him the love story.

The boys didn't treat the girls any different than before and both Brittany and Santana were incredible grateful for that.

But there was one person that couldn't accept her daughter's destiny.

Maria Lopez had changed quite a bit since it was confirmed that her daughter was the new chosen one. When Santana saw her at home they wouldn't talk. Santana because she was hurt and angry and Maria probably because she was still scared. At least her face looked like that because every time she looked at her daughter she saw the giant monster. When Brittany met her mate's mother in dark hallways when she was allowed to spend the night at her girlfriend's place the older woman would look at her like it was Brittany's fault that Adem and Evi had chosen them.

It made Brittany's insides churn but she never told Santana.

So if it was Maria Lopez that had been supportive of the girls in the beginning it now was Angelo.

One weekend Milan had called him to ask if he could help install some things in the bathroom and without thinking twice Angelo had grabbed his daughter and her mate at barely 8:30 a.m. on a Saturday morning and both Lopez had spend the rest of the day at the Pierce's place.

While the men had installed the bathroom the women had decorated the living room and after that Brittany and Santana were allowed to finish Brittany's room.

The night had been warm for April and the two families had ended up in the garden doing a small barbeque. Even Emily and Pauli had visited. The Irish made them promise to drop by the store one day. Milan and Angelo hit it off just like the other days and even allowed their daughters one beer for each of them during the meal as a regard for their hard work.

By the end of the night the girls had fallen asleep in a hammock cuddled up and with so adorable faces Saar said the men would get some real problems if they dared to wake them up.

Angelo had left his daughter in the care of Milan and Saar and had walked back home.

He found his wife wide awake in bed.

She never asked where he had been.

After the talk on the day of Santana's outburst Angelo had tried it many times again but his wife never would listen to him. She couldn't understand that the girls still were Brittany and Santana and not the mates from the French revolution or Adem and Evi.

After one week he had given up on her and told his daughter their family just had to wait until Maria would come around. With "family" he didn't only mean himself and his daughter. Now with the meaning of the girls out in the open the Piece were parts of the family even more than before.

Angelo sometimes wished in this one point Maria would be a little more like Saar. He had visited the Pierce right the next day after the outburst and quietly Brittany had told her parents the truth about herself and her mate with Santana clutching her arm like she feared to see the same reaction like her mother's from her girlfriend's parents.

Saar had cried a lot but together with Brittany's help Milan had calmed his wife down. Of course she was scared that something would happen to her baby girl and her mate but Saar had more faith in the girls than Maria. She made them promise if they ever needed anything they shouldn't even bother to ask for it except they needed help to achieve it. She had demanded a hug from both girls and while Brittany thanked her for her support she had given each of them a kiss on the forehead and had said she loved them.

Milan had left out on the kisses but he also gave the girls long hugs. He made sure that Santana understood that she was always welcomed in his house. He even winked when he said but only if the Latina never hurt his daughter. Then she should have the decency to never show up again.

Sometimes Angelo wished a lot of people were more like Milan and Saar.

Finally Santana mumbled while she kicked the dirt with her foot:

"**At the end of the day there is no time left for us to spend together…."**

Santana's sad eyes dropped to the ground but instantly lifted up again when Brittany stepped closer to her, wrapped her arms around her mate's left one and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Quinn still didn't understand:

"**But there has to be some time?"**

Santana rolled her eyes but her mate had the patience to explain:

"**Sure there is some time…but that is not enough…."**

Then she lifted Santana's hand that was tightly wrapped in her own up until it rested above her heart. With closed eyes she said in a soft voice:

"**I want my first time with Santana to be special….I want to be able to always remember every bit of it so I can tell my kids about it when they're old enough. Now everything is like one big rush and there isn't enough time to do it….not the way I want to…It would drown in all the things that are happening currently and that would break my heart….we decided to wait…."**

Quinn thought the lines were as cheesy as they were cute and adorable. So she gave the two distraught girls a small smile:

"**Until when?"**

Sharing a soft glance with each other they said in unison:

"**Until Regionals."**

Those were two more weeks.

To break the suddenly a bit awkward atmosphere Brittany chased the other girls to the spot where the rest of their teammates waited. Lucky for them Sue was still occupied with the slower girls so no one had noticed their little chat.

Without further hindrance cheerio practice went by.

Except for the intense eye-fucking between Brittany and Santana.

Quinn was somewhat excited and scared how the two would live without sex another two weeks.

* * *

Other things that kept the girls from some precious alone time naturally involved Rachel.

On the first week on Friday both girls exhaustedly reached home in the early afternoon.

In the morning Sue had make them do the same formation over and over again and even the wolf blood couldn't prevent that Brittany's muscles ached. She didn't want to know how bad it was for normal girls to be Sue's slaves.

Though Sue was hard on her girls and mean as the devil himself Brittany liked it to be on the cheerios. Physical exercise had always left her with a satisfied feeling in her body and the chance to win two national championships this year excited her all the more. In comparison sometimes she thought she wasn't such a blasting addition for "The New Directions" like everyone else told her. With Mike she was the best dancer that was for sure but after her first performance with the Gleeks she had to promise Rachel to meet up with her whenever she didn't have cheerios to work on her voice.

"**Your voice isn't bad but we have to shape it. Otherwise I won't allow you to sing during "Regionals". We have to win this championship and a voice like yours will be a displeasure to the judges." **Rachel had explained to the blonde in full diva mood.

The words didn't hurt Brittany but scratched a little on her pride so she promised the small diva with a wide grin she would love to come over for rehearsals.

Rachel had given her a satisfied smile while Brittany had grabbed her hands and swung them between them excitedly.

Only when a roar erupted from the last row of chairs Rachel let go of Brittany's hands and made a mad dash towards the piano to hide behind her own mate that was seated on the small bench.

"**You fucking annoying little dwarf will never tell my girl that she can't sing again or I personally ends you!" **Santana shouted while she launched into full Lima Heights mood.

Rachel could only squeak and hide further behind Quinn while a furious Santana rushed down the rows.

Puck and Mike sat in the front row and the mohawked boy reacted quickly by grabbing a fistful of Santana's cheerios top. Due to the sudden force the Latina stumbled a couple of steps backwards and almost ended up in Pucks lap.

"**Let go of me Fuckerman! I need to get a hold of manhands!" **Santana sneered while she trashed in Puck's grasp.

"**You know I'd love to see a good bitch fight but I'm sure the two blondes over there will physically harm me if I let go of you." **Puck chuckled and made sure the Latina didn't whisk away.

"**I will physically harm you!" ** Santana growled while she desperately tried to wriggle out of her friend's grasp.

Quinn and Brittany looked at each other and soon smirked. If Santana really tried to get her hands on Rachel to choke her to death their girlfriend's could always separate them with ease. This was not Adem making Santana lose control.

This was the small Latina in her everyday life exaggerating like always when things turned a little mock around her mate.

Quinn found it highly amusing to see Santana struggle and curse and trash while Puck simply held on to her and continued his conversation with Mike about an upcoming football game.

Brittany on the other hand felt her sexual frustration creep up on her again. She imagined how an angry Santana would be in bed. She had to gulp when she imagined how her body would be pushed against a wall with Santana's mouth attached to hers biting down on her bottom lip and her hands forcefully grabbing the blonde's ass.

A shiver shook Brittany's body while the arousal in her body got stronger.

Santana was too occupied with hitting Puck's arm that she didn't notice the desire that washed off of her girlfriend in pulsing waves.

"**Let go of me…."** Santana grunted but her next insult died on her tongue when suddenly two strong hands grabbed her jaw, turned her head forcefully and soft lips crashed into her own.

Instantly the Latina let go of Puck's arm and all she could do was move her lips in an eager fashion against Brittany's. The blonde kept Santana's head still with her hands when she angled her head and demanded entrance to her girlfriend's mouth with her tongue.

Santana welcomed it with a pleasant shiver.

Soon Brittany's tongue was massaging hers and occasionally the blonde bit down what turned the small brunette on immensely. Her hands grabbed Brittany's collar and with a forceful yank their bodies were flush against each other and Santana had to shudder again when she felt Brittany's breasts pressed against her own.

Santana was surprised how dominant Brittany's tongue was but she decided she could let it happen for once and she had to realize she liked it when the blonde sucked on her tongue, nipped on her bottom lip and took it in between her teeth.

Santana never felt how Puck let go of her top.

Brittany never heard the clash when Tina stumbled into the drums because she had been staring at the two girls making out in the middle of the choir room like there weren't at least six pairs of eyes staring at them.

All the boys looked like it was Christmas and they just unwrapped their best present. Except for Kurt of course. His eyes shone because, really, it was just too good to see how riled up Santana and Brittany got around each other in the last couple of days.

The girls also missed the fact that Mercedes shouted:

"**Hell to the NO! Someone get them separated this instance!"**

All they registered was the feeling of each other's tongues in their mouths. Santana's head was spinning because her girlfriend did things with that tongue the Latina didn't think were possible.

Her whole body felt on fire and when the blonde sucked hard on Santana's lip another time she thought her legs would give out beneath her. Oxygen was getting less and less but both girls refused to end the kiss.

By now Brittany's hands were tangled in Santana's hair and she had a vice grip on her girlfriend's head. The way Santana's tongue tasted and felt around her own left Brittany wanting more.

Suddenly Will's voice hollered through the choir room that his students' ears rang:

"**Santana, Brittany…ENOUGH!"**

Totally out of breath the two girls stared at each other. Santana's cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and her hair messy.

To Brittany she looked so hot she considered ignoring Will and kiss her again.

Santana fought hard to stay on her two legs while she got hypnotized by Brittany's bottomless dark blue pools and her playful grin. Her breath came in short and shaky and Santana wanted to do nothing more than leave this girl completely breathless now.

"**Girls! Now!"** Schue said in a little annoyed voice. He needed the kids concentrated the next weeks. Regionals were coming up and like always he felt like four weeks were not enough to prepare them.

With a little smirk Santana ended her death grip on Brittany's shirt, patted it down so no wrinkles were left before she took her hand and the girls sat down on their usual spots in the back row.

Schue could just not ignore the way they still stared deep into each other's eyes while Brittany only sat half on her chair with one arm draped over the backrest of Santana's.

He had to admit he never saw Santana this happy even if it was annoying for the rest of the Gleeks. But before Brittana there had been Faberry to be annoyed about. He hoped the kids would learn to ignore the lover birds and concentrate on the song choice.

After he wrote "Regionals" on the white board he turned around to face his kids:

"**Brittany, Santana I hope you use that energy in four weeks. And now….who knows a song we could sing?"**

Next things naturally turned to chaos like always when these eleven kids had to decide on a single thing. Well three but the Broadway songs normally were chosen by Rachel and Will and sometimes Kurt.

Mike wasn't singing because just like Brittany he was in Glee because he loved to dance. That left four boys. Kurt sung like a woman most of the times so "The New Directions" were a little short on male voices.

The standard pattern that had gotten them till New York last year was a ballad between Puck and Rachel and since a duet competition everyone knew how well Mercedes' and Santana's voices worked together so normally they got a duet too. The third number normally was a group performance with different soli.

Rachel was constantly bugging the others that the most important thing was to decide on her song so she could start rehearsing. Everybody even Quinn told the diva to shut up. No one beat Rachel in being a loud mouth when she was in the choir room but right behind came Mercedes and Santana. The two girls normally decided pretty fast on a song and Schue just had to nod off whichever they choose.

Hence he wasn't really surprised when his two secret stars had vanished into a corner and silently discussed several options.

Without her girlfriend to distract her Brittany eagerly participated in her friends antics to shut Rachel up.

"**Schue…you have to help me a bit here…they'll never understand that I'm the brightest star in Glee and I need to practice to…"** the rest of the sentence got stuck somewhere when suddenly a small paper ball hit Rachel's head.

All eyes turned to the lonely blonde sitting in the back:

"**What? Someone had to shut her up and I did the job." ** Brittany explained nonchalant.

Will had to agree with her and was relieved when the Jewish girl sat down on her chair fuming but finally keeping her mouth shut.

Without everyone trying to keep Rachel silent they now had actually time to think about their song choice.

Despite Mercedes' and Santana's quiet discussion the room was unusually silent.

Will always thought it was funny, relaxing and quite fascinating how the two fiery girls only ever had a normal conversation when a competition was around the corner.

"**So if we're not talking about songs right now can we talk about the choreography?" **Brittany eventually asked with wide sparkling eyes and an excited grin.

Will was positive that the only song he would get today would be the one Mercedes and Santana would decide on so he nodded:

"**Yeah Brittany…why not?"**

To every one's surprise it was one of the rare times their newest addition aside from Brittany opened his mouth:

"**I'd love to shee Brittany danching but to which schong?"** Rory piped in.

Puck looked at the read headed boy like was an alien:

"**I'll never get what he's saying…when he will learn some English?" **he said while he shook his head.

Tina rolled her eyes at him. Yeah, Rory's English was awful but if you tried you could understand him:

"**I agree with Rory. I'm sure Mike and Brittany will make us a wonderful choreo…but we have no song."** Tina stated.

Before things could heat up again Will opened his mouth:

"**Yes, okay I know that. Brittany, Mike you really want to do this? For all three songs?"** the man with the unbelievable curly hair asked his students.

Mike and Brittany shared a glance. Since the party and their friendly battle they had clicked quite well.

In chemistry class they sat next to each other and Brittany used Mike's brain like it was Wikipedia when she didn't get a special term in English. Her grades had always been good in English but she had never bothered to learn vocabulary for a chemistry class. On Thursday Brittany had recognized that Mike was in her P.E. class and now the two made it impossible for their class mates to get good grades even if they were constantly fooling around.

Both teens grinned at each other before the blonde answered:

"**Positive Mr. Schue!"**

"**That's awesome! Thanks guys!"** Will exclaimed with actual happiness.

Then he slid back into his teacher role:

"**But you have to show me what you want to do…then we have to decide one day in the week where we all meet up for dance rehearsals."**

"**Of course Mr. Schuster." **Mike nodded happily.

Now they were back to their old problem:

"**Which song?"** Kurt asked while he looked expectedly at his friends.

"**Well…."** Will started but was cut off when Mercedes and Santana climbed down the rows to stand in front of the rest of the choir.

"**We got it Schuster."** Santana said while she strode past him towards the white board.

Meanwhile Mercedes explained:

"**You all know mine and Satan's voices are like a chocolate cream pie together that will blast the judges out of their seats. 'Course we get a song. We though to f Adele but that woman always writes so emotional tracks we had to cross her out.** **"**

"**We also thought about Winehouse because hell when I sing her songs I sound better than her…but that would be a bit….too emotional too considered the fact that she died barely half a year ago…"** Santana continued.

For a moment the room was silent because everyone had to think over the fact that Amy Winehouse had died last year in June. All the girls and even some of the boys envied her for her voice and her fame but they all wished they would never end up like the famous singer if they ever got famous.

Mercedes cleared her throat:

"**So listen up ducklings. We decided we'd sing a song from Dionne Bromfield."**

"**I never heard of her." ** Rachel instantly complained.

"**Figures Berry." **Santana mocked.

"**Amy Winehouse was her godmother. So we leave the emotion mostly out but we still get a luscious voice."** Mercedes explained.

Proudly the girls high-fived before they sat down in their chairs again. Well, Santana ended up in Brittany's lap and received a rewarding kiss. But only on her cheek or the earlier events would repeat themselves.

"**So…uh…I don't know her either…which song did you think of? I need to check it out this afternoon before we finally can decide on it." **Will said.

"**It's called "**_**Move a little faster".**_** It's upbeat and will be a good contrast to that lame ballade."** Santana said while she rested her head on Brittany's head.

Normally Will didn't like it when Glee-couples got this affectionate in the choir room because it distracted the kids too much from singing but damn those two and their touching connection.

"**Okay….I guess that's enough for today. You all will listen to that song until next time and Brittany, Mike? I hope to see some nice moves to that song from you."** Will explained three seconds before the bell rang and his kids left the room with "Regionals" in their heads just like he wanted it.

Afterwards the girls had cheerio practice again. Sue's mood was even more awful than in the morning. All students had witnessed the epic verbal battle in the halls of WMHS between one Miss Holly Holliday and the coach. Like usually the blonde subordinate couldn't keep her taunting to herself and when she saw Sue reading an article about a new cheerleading group from the state New York she had the nerve to ask Sue if she thought she could keep up with their coach that had won an Olympic bronze medal once.

Sue had ranted what a blonde useless subordinate that never took anything serious would know about cheerleading but Holly had shrugged and walked away with a smirk on her face.

It had infuriated Sue even more. With Schuster she could at least have a proper argument but with the younger blonde insults and mockery was useless and Sue hated it and thought about crashing the other teacher's windshield with a hammer.

But Figgins had caught her when she walked to Holly's car with a massive hammer over her shoulder and now her anger had found no release.

She had to take it out on her girls or she wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

"**I'll keep you here until all the fat on your thighs stops twitching and you're all smiling like someone finally gave you the puppy you desired for so long….and if that smile falters once you're at the bottom of this shaking pyramid!"** The coach screamed at the exhausted girls.

Brittany knew her body was in good shape and she desperately tried to keep it under control and that fake smile on her face but she couldn't deny that soon her muscles wouldn't take it anymore.

She could only hope someone else would falter before her and they would be released because they ended as a heap of entangled bodies on the ground. Then she remembered that Santana and Quinn were standing at the top of the pyramid and even Brittany couldn't catch both of them when they would fall. Instead of wishing one of her teammates would pass out Brittany kept going by thinking if she only stared intense enough at her coach she would let them go.

In the end Sue was so enraged that she started to shoot at the girls, that didn't smiled like she wanted or trembled only slightly, with a water cannon. During the whole day there had been a strong breeze and soon the girls were shivering. That wasn't the best thing one could do when they supported at least five bodies on their arms.

Santana felt like someone had set her muscles on fire and her body was screaming at her to stop. Naturally the Latina wouldn't allow herself to show weakness so she stubbornly kept smiling like a light bulb. But while she concentrated on the dynamic of the people beneath her something felt suddenly odd.

And when you stood on top of twenty other people you didn't like it when something feels _odd_.

"**Fucking shit…they're not…"** Santana half cursed but in the next moment she heard how someone took a sharp intake of breath.

Worriedly she looked over to Quinn that had a similar troubled expression:

"**Q…?"** the Latina half asked half pleaded like Quinn could prevent the inevitable.

Then someone sneezed.

And the pyramid crumbled like a house of carts.

In a heap of skirts, flying arms, cursing and screaming Sue had to witness how the girls crashed to the ground. The coach checked for the coast to be clear before she slowly put her water canon away:

"**This was so pathetic…"** she grunted and went to check on the whining teenagers to see if anyone was seriously hurt and needed to be replaced.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that one girl had kept standing. Between all the girls lying on the ground and insulting each other Brittany stood out like a knight on a battle field.

Securely in her arms was a totally stunned Santana:

"**How…h…how...di…did you…?" **the Latina stammered while Brittany shrugged and gave her a proud smile:

"**Couldn't let you get hurt…"**

Sue had to grimace by that amount of love but she also had to acknowledge the Dutch's reflexes.

While she checked on a swollen ankle that made the girl on the ground howl in pain she stated like it wasn't a big deal:

"**Tweedle-de-dump…from now on you are right under airbags.** "

"**Uhm…thanks…I guess, coach."** The blonde mumbled with rosy cheeks.

"**If you talk more you might start talking about rainbows again and then I have to rethink my decision so you better shut up now…"** Sue growled in annoyance.

She was met with a simple:

"**Yes, coach."**

Santana still stared at her girlfriend with an open mouth.

"**You're okay? Nothing hurt?"** Brittany asked sweetly.

"**Thanks to you I'm all fine and dandy. Thanks baby…"** Santana smiled shyly before she gave Brittany a small kiss.

"**Separate yourself this instance from your girl, Lopez or I'll kick you both of the team!"** Sue shouted without looking at them.

Both girls blushed and looked away from each other.

Due to that Santana spotted Quinn lying on the ground groaning. To her surprise the Latina saw that her head lay on Rachel's lap. How had Rachel moved so fast from the bleachers to her hurt girlfriend?

The next second a light went off in Santana's head.

Of course, the same way Brittany had been fast enough to catch her.

"**Yo, Fabray! You're okay?"** Santana shouted while Brittany turned around to see what her mate was looking at.

Quinn groaned again while Rachel tucked some strands of golden hair behind her ear:

"**My back hurts like hell….but I guess I'm fine…"** Quinn eventually got out.

"**Why is my girlfriend not on the team…?"** she whined next.

Rachel's cheeks turned red:

"**I don't think I have the appropriate body to be a cheerleader. And I wouldn't be able to watch you anymore if I would be a cheerio."** The Jewish girl mumbled.

That was the only negative thing about being part of the squad for Brittany. She couldn't stare at Santana's rippling muscles anymore but considered in their current situation of sexual frustration it might was for the better.

Out of nowhere a black girl with Afro-American ethnics barged into the private conversation:

"**Man Fabray keep your girl away from the squad. If all gay girls are as good at cheerleading as you, Lopez and the newbie we others get a problem."**

"**Why that?"** Brittany asked innocently.

Alyssa quickly glanced at the two top bitches. Quinn was no threat because she was still lying on the ground groaning softly. Santana was still caged in the newbie's arms and the girl hoped the Dutch would keep her there.

"**Well…our two top bitches are gay…what if the coach thinks all gay girls are that awesome…what's with the rest of us?"** she asked.

"**You just have to admit defeat and that gay girls are in better shape."** Santana smirked.

"**I can see that…"** Alyssa muttered while her eyes travelled up the newbie's creamy white legs.

Her leering was forcefully stopped when Santana screeched at her:

"**You take your eyes away from her like right now or I come down there and slap the shit out of you!"**

"**Ugh Lopez….I'm just looking a little…"**

"**I wouldn't push my luck."** Brittany said wisely while she tightened her grip around her trashing girlfriend.

"**But what if I want to?" **

Alyssa did push her luck.

Brittany gave her, her best bitchy smile before she added:

"**My arms might get heavy and I have to let her go."**

Alyssa gulped when she quickly looked at the furious Latina.

Then she mumbled a small "_bye"_ before she hobbled over to her friends. She hobbled faster when she heard Santana scream behind her:

"**You get back right now! Britts...let me go…let go of me…I'm going to kick her so hard in the ass she won't be able to sit down for the whole weekend!"**

But Brittany had none of it and shook her head:

"**Are you okay Quinn? Can we leave her with you, Rach?"** Brittany asked her two friends with a worried expression.

Quinn only grimaced but Rachel nodded her head:

"**I got her Brittany, thanks."**

Brittany gave them a smile before she said to Santana:

"**You and I are going home. Now. No more insulting other people."**

This was said in a voice that left no room for an argument.

Santana pouted because she really wanted to make the girl understand to keep her eyes to herself.

But if she thought about it going to a vacant house with her mate and being able to take a shower, get her sweet-lady-kisses and who knows what from Brittany seemed too good to deny it.

She still shot a death glare over Brittany's shoulder while she was carried from the field.

"**Man what did that girl do to Lopez…I didn't even know she was gay…"** Alyssa muttered under her breath.

She jumped when she suddenly heard the voice of Quinn's girlfriend.

"**Fate has laid a hand on these two…you can't win against fate."**

Alyssa gave the brunette her best "_wtf"__** l**_ook but the girl just gave her a knowing smile before she dragged a grumbling Quinn towards the showers.

* * *

It had been Brittany's turn to drive them this morning and Santana was relieved that she didn't need to concentrate on the road after that awful practice.

The ride was spent in comfortable silence. Both girls were tired.

Brittany had to concentrate but was still humming to Jay Jay Pistolet's "_Bags of gold"_ that Quinn had put on Santana's iPod a couple of years ago.

The Latina hadn't listened to it often but it seemed to fit the quiet atmosphere she yearned for with her girlfriend for the rest of the day.

Despite what happened in Glee earlier Santana felt oddly at ease without thinking about ripping Brittany's clothes off as soon as they reached home.

The house was empty when the two girls stepped over the threshold. In the morning Brittany had told her mate that her father had to work all day in the restaurant because a big business group from China would have lunch there and probably would stay way longer than that. Saar had to stay most of the day in the law office she got a job offer from to get to know her colleagues and the cases they were currently working on.

The girls finally were alone.

Simultaneously they dropped their bags by the door. Since the house was empty Santana didn't bother to walk up the stairs to her mate's room. Unceremoniously she flopped down on the couch with a satisfied moan.

The Latina would like to spend every minute of her day with Brittany on that couch. The house wasn't finished yet and everywhere one stumbled over stacks of brown, paper boxes but the couch was the first thing that belonged to a Pierce in this house. The Latina loved the house nonetheless. It was smaller than the one she lived in with her family but when it came down to a house the seize wasn't that important. Except you had four children maybe. Brittany was an only child but her parents were young and maybe one day the Dutch would get a small sibling. Therefore upstairs was an empty room everyone currently used as a storage room for all the stuff that still had to be installed in the Pierce household.

There were three other rooms on the floor plus a big bathroom. Currently only the toilet and the sink functioned and whoever wanted to shower in the morning had to use the shower in Brittany's small bathroom. Brittany was happy that she had to get up before her parents during the week because of cheerio practice. It would probably annoy her if her parents barged in her room while she was still asleep and it would definitely embarrass her to no end if they found out what she did under those sheets when she was so horny from a dream she couldn't help herself in any other way but let her hands disappear under the waistband of her PJs.

Thursday morning had been like that. In her dream she had continued to pleasure her girlfriend in that classroom where they had been disturbed by the bell the day before. Brittany had woken up because of her own moan and found her skin already flushed her breath reduced to pants and her core on fire.

Not even five minutes Brittany took before a throaty moan escaped her mouth and an orgasm rippled through her body so agonizingly good that her desire had practically exploded behind her closed eyelids.

Yeah, wouldn't like to see that at 6 a.m. as a parent.

The two other rooms obviously belonged to Brittany and her parents and the third was a small office for Saar.

The basement actually was one big room. When one came through the door they stood in the living room. It was rather small with the big red couch occupying most of the space. Opposite of the couch

hung a flat screen and two still empty shelves framed it.

In one corner someone had started to put up another shelf.

When one rounded a small corner he reached a small dining table and behind it was the kitchen.

Jokingly Brittany had told Santana once everything was finished their basement would look like out of an IKEA catalogue.

Puzzled Santana had asked what IKEA was and grinning her mate had explained it was a famous European corporation for furniture.

Two large windows let a lot of light into the basement and Santana found herself to be genuinely excited how everything would look once it was finished.

But now Santana simply enjoyed the worn but still soft cushions underneath her. The couch offered enough space for four people and on one side there were two small cubicles added so you could lie down like on a bed.

When Santana opened her tired eyes she found sparkling, sky-blue in front of her.

"**Hey sleepyhead…."** Brittany whispered softly while she brushed some locks from Santana's forehead and planted a light kiss there.

"**Hey gorgeous…"** Santana smiled sleepily.

Brittany smiled a little wider so it reached her magical eyes and the Latina's heart swelled because _this_ smile was only for her.

"**I'm going to hit the shower, okay?" **Brittany murmured while she twirled a strand of raven hair in her finger

"**Baby…why don't you join me here? It's really comfy…"** Santana whined.

"**I know it's comfy…I think I spend more time on that couch than in my bed…it's pretty old. Mom wanted to leave it in the Netherlands but papi and I fought hard for it."** Brittany said while she traced the red cushion with her fingertips like she suddenly remembered a lot of things that happened on it.

"**Then why don't you come down here?"** Santana tried again.

Brittany bent down a little further so that her nose brushed her girlfriend's cheek while she whispered into her ear:

"**Because I feel like an animal from all that sweat and I don't want that my hot girlfriend gets disgusted by it like I am."**

While Santana still relished in the pleasant shiver she got from Brittany's breath on her ear shell the blonde had moved back into a standing position.

"**You can take one after me. I don't want you to smell like Puck after football practice."** Brittany chuckled before she climbed the narrow staircase.

Shortly before she reached the top stairs she heard Santana shout in embarrassment:

"**I don't smell like that squirrel-head!"**

Pouting the Latina sunk further into the cushions. While she watched how the dust danced in the afternoon sun her mind started to wander. She was glad that it didn't wander to her naked girlfriend in the shower but to more serious topics.

Santana simply stared at the ceiling and watched the dust raise and twirl in the air while she thought about the things she had learned the day before yesterday.

There was something, someone living inside her. Someone that was so frightening powerful the small Latina thought she could never control him. She didn't liked the idea that she had to share her soul with someone else than Brittany but she also saw no other solution than to learn how to live with that man inside her. Some part of her of course was frightened beyond words.

What would happen if she didn't learn how to live _with_ him and more ended up living _against_ him?

Would it tear her soul apart?

Would he try to control _her?_

How should she ever register him in herself?

How would it feel if he waked up and would he always be this aggressive like on that Wednesday morning?

Was there another side of Adem, Santana could bring forth?

The side of the caring husband and worried friend that risked his life to protect his city?

Did _this_ Adem still exist?

Or had the world, which changed so much and in so many ways over the last thousand years, changed him too?

Changed him so much that from the honest, brave man was nothing left but the beast within him?

The other part of Santana was nervous and excited. If she ever learned to live with Adem inside her there were so many possibilities.

Would she be able to talk to him? Like having a real conversation with a soul that lived through almost every state of human history?

She could ask him why he and Evi chose them.

Was the love between Santana and Brittany really that exceptional that the two souls waited three hundred years to find them?

Could she learn from him to be a better wolf?

How to perfectly use all the muscles he had given her?

Use his knowledge?

Was all of it possible of would Santana be too weak in the end?

Sighing the Latina closed her eyes. When something wet tickled her cheek she opened them again and was yet again with clear blue eyes.

They somehow looked worried:

"**You were thinking about him."** Brittany stated while she lay next to her mate.

Santana turned her head so she could get lost in the sky. She was still lying on her back and Brittany lay on her side. They lay so close together that their breaths mingled between them.

"**Yeah…I don't know what I should do. How do I know if he's awake or sleeping or are that really the right terms?"** Santana asked worried with drawn together eyebrows.

Brittany had a thoughtful expression:

"**Why don't we just try to talk to them? When we're alone…I mean if we start talking to them in school for example everyone will think we're nuts."**

Despite the seriousness of the topic Santana had to grin a little:

"**Of course, my little genius."**

Then Santana frowned:

"**What do I say to him? Thank you for making me almost kill a human?"**

Brittany looked genuinely shocked:

"**San! Shhh…what if he can hear you? That's not a nice first thing to say."**

She said in that innocent voice Santana never could use sarcasm on.

"**Well what are you going to tell Evi?"** Santana countered with a raised eyebrow.

By now she lay on her side too and her hand drew patterns on Brittany's bare arm.

Instantly Brittany's face erupted into a smile:

"**I'm going to tell her about my life. About school and cheerios and Glee. And about my family and the Gleeks and all the awesome people I have met in my life. I'll watch all my Disney movies with her and show her a football game and my favorite ice cream, the music I like to dance to and how the light shines through the trees in the forest on a warm summer day."**

The blonde said in an honest voice but her eyes shone with an infantile excitement.

Santana just lay there and stared deeply into the blue pools she had fallen so hard for admiring yet again what a wonderful person her girlfriend was. She kept her mouth close because by the intake of breath she noticed her girlfriend wasn't finished, yet.

"**I'll tell her about you."** Brittany breathed.

Santana's eyes widened and now her mouth kept shut because she wanted, no she needed for her mate to continue.

Slowly Brittany lifted a hand to softly brush her fingertips over Santana's cheek.

Santana closed her eyes and all she needed was this barely there, feather light touch of Brittany's skin on hers. She felt like Brittany was cherishing her and feared that by touching Santana more she would break this moment of utter peace.

In a quiet voice only Santana heard Brittany whispered:

"**I'll tell her how much I love you. How you marched into my life as this tough, bitchy girl that was angry with me because I took an important night away from her. How you show everyone at school except the Gleeks that you need no one and want no one. When you're this cold, angry person on the outside you are so full of love and compassion and concern for the people around you on the inside.**

**I'll tell her who you are when you're yourself. **

**This girl that would do anything for her friends. For me. This girl that constantly brings a smile to my face even when she does nothing. This girl that turns my brain into useless mush whenever she looks at me with those swirling chocolate brown eyes. This girl that has to cry when we have to separate. This girl that always makes sure that I'm doing well and would even find a way to protect me from things that aren't really there. This girl that would walk to the end of the earth for me. This girl I love so much. I want to tell her about this girl and I'm going to beg her that she has to protect her. She has to protect you…from everything that could take you away from me….because I can't live without you…"**

During Brittany's little speech tears had formed in both girls' eyes. Santana felt her heart expand like a balloon with all those feelings inside she had for Brittany. She couldn't believe that Brittany simply stared straight into her soul and she was naked and vulnerable in front of her. But, oh, she was so right.

Santana would do anything and more to keep Brittany alive and happy and without a worry in the world.

To keep this innocence in her, the kindness and excitement over the little things Santana would sacrifice everything.

To keep this bright smile in the world she would do anything.

At some point both girls had inched closer together. They were like two different magnets that were drawn to each other and if they came too near they wouldn't separate again. Brittany's hand was lying flat on Santana's jaw and her fingertips gently tucked on the soft hair on her mate's neck.

It was like the blonde had cast a spell on Santana that wouldn't allow her doing anything else but softly moving closer and closer.

They never broke their locked gaze. Bittersweet brown kept connected with ocean blue while they inhaled each other's breaths. The love between them was so _real_, so _pure_ it had to manifest between them at any moment. Instead, when they finally closed their eyes, Santana felt like something moved inside her. She didn't know what it was but it left her body humming and her heart calm as it weaved itself around Santana's innermost parts. It danced around her, interlaced with her and spun around her like a net that protected her.

As the Latina slightly shifted her weight on her right elbow to get even closer to her girlfriend she thought:

_A connected soul…_

_This is what it feels like._

They were so close now that they actually shared the air between them before ever so slowly they closed the remaining millimeters.

When their lips finally touched so did their souls. They molded into each other like they were never separated in the beginning and left both girls in utter peace and love.

Their soul glowed in a faint gold and sparks reached the deepest and darkest corners of their consciousness and ignited a warm light there.

The kiss was so soft Santana wasn't even sure she was kissing Brittany at all. But that thing that happened in her chest was real and so was the feeling of pale lips pressing against her own.

It didn't last long though. The feelings that build up in them and how their soul pulsated through them and between them was too much to take.

When they separated so did the parts of their soul and Santana was relived and sad at the same time. Relived because if the intensity of their connected soul had been in her any longer she would have exploded and sad because she instantly missed it to be _this_ close with Brittany.

This was a whole new type of intimacy.

Breathless Brittany opened her eyes again and with the ability to breath she seemed to also have lost the ability to speak. Emotions had tied a knot in her throat and Brittany actually feared to break this moment and forget how their soul had pumped all this content happiness through her body if she opened her mouth.

For now they just looked at each other like it was the first time. In that moment Brittany decided this small smile, this smile were Santana's lips barely moved upwards but she still got those dimples and her eyes were like a gate to her soul, this was her new favorite smile on her mate's face.

And then Brittany's part of their soul rested fully back into her and the knot in her throat was gone and the words just bubbled out of her:

"**I love you…By God I love you so much!"**

"**I love you too." ** Was the immediate answer in a voice that would make angels cry.

For a couple of moments they simply lay they with the afternoon sun warming their bodies like a blanket and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Then a loud, grumbling sound ripped through the air.

Santana raised her eyebrows and Brittany's face instantly lit up in Christmas-red.

Brittany scooted so close to Santana that she could hide her face in her girlfriend's neck and her mumbled "_sorrys" _tickled the Latina's sensitive skin.

Santana brought her arms around Brittany and asked in a playful tone:

"**I see someone needs some food here."**

She felt Brittany nod in embarrassment.

Santana chuckled at Brittany's cuteness when she cooed:

"**You can come up for some air, baby…"**

Slowly Brittany's troubled face emerged from her neck and Santana softly smiled at her:

"**Don't be so shy, Britt. It doesn't suit you."**

Then she gave her mate a quick kiss.

"**Okay?"**

A nod.

"**Britt!"**

"**Okay…"** the blonde eventually mumbled with still red cheeks.

"**How about we get you some food?"** Santana suggested while she sat up.

"**No….you are taking that shower now or you really start to smell like Puck and I make us something."** Brittany said already back to her usual happiness.

Santana shot her a glare that would have made people wet their pants but Brittany sat on her knees and smiled brightly at her and waited for an answer.

The Latina playfully rolled her eyes:

"**Okay, okay….I go showering…."**

She got a rewarding kiss before she left for Brittany's bathroom.

When she came back downstairs she wore long sweat pants and a shirt that said "_Amsterdam"_ in colorful letters. Both were too big on the Latina and Brittany thought together with her tired expression the Latina looked plain adorable.

While the girls hungrily gulped down their bowls of rice mixed with a couple of vegetables Brittany told her mate with an apologetic expression that Rachel had called.

It was the last time for the following three weeks that the girls shared an undisturbed afternoon together.

* * *

The rest of their precious Friday evening the girls had to spend at Rachel's.

Mercedes and Santana showed the other members their first vocal version of their song and most of the teens actually thought it was a good choice. Directly afterwards Brittany and Mike came up with ideas for the choreography and despite they had to out file it everyone was laughing when Brittany chased Mike over the small podium during the moves they had come up with until now.

Tina, Joe and Quinn discussed costumes while Puck, Rachel and Rory tried to find a suitable song for the duet. Kurt wrote down all famous Broadway songs and crosses out one after another if they already performed them somewhere.

When Mike had finally decided it was time to go hours later because Tina started to drool on his shoulder it had been a surprisingly productive meeting.

They had another song:

"_At the beginning" _from Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.

Puck demanded that their version had to have a little more _Puck_ in it and so Rory promised he would think about a way to maybe turn it into a rock ballad without taking its soft charm away.

The other members had no problems with the song and mostly were happy that Rachel would finally shut up due to her constant rehearsing.

Brittany was sure the voices of the two Jews would combine wonderfully in that song.

Tina had made the first sketches for their costumes before she had fallen asleep.

Mike and Tina were the last ones to leave Rachel's house and by the doorway the Chinese boy and the Dutch said they would meet up during next week to work on the dance moves.

While Rachel and Brittany walked back into the divas room the brunette asked:

"**What happened to your other half no one insulted me for about thirty minutes?"**

Brittany had no clue.

When they returned to Quinn she pointed to a comfortable chair Rachel had carried in her room earlier. Now a sleeping and slightly snoring Santana was sprawled out in it and looked like she would fall out any moment.

Brittany awed at how cute her mate looked while Quinn snorted and said Santana was no cute kitten Brittany could fawn over.

The other blonde had stuck her tongue out.

Rachel looked at the mess the other Gleeks had made of her room, brushed hair out of her hair and said:

"**Why can't we be like this in the choir room? I feel we have to do a "**_**Gleemergency" **_**more often."**

After that Rachel demanded meetings every day but normally only got the other Gleeks to say yes every third or fourth day.

Santana and Brittany had spent the night in a guestroom that thankfully was far away from Rachel's. Santana had been out like a light anyway and Brittany was too tired to walk both of them home and didn't trust her body behind a steering wheel when she barely could keep her eyes open.

The girls woke up the next morning because Rachel thought it was a good idea to start rehearsing at 6:00 am. Santana had been so grumpy she had said they would instantly leave and Brittany could only shrug at Quinn while the two small brunettes started their usual banter.

After they left Rachel's they decided to drop by the Lopez house, cuddle, and get some more sleep and breakfast.

But Angelo Lopez had said Milan had called and so the trio ventured over to the Pierce and they worked all day in the house.

On Sunday Emily had invited them to lunch and Brittany had been so excited to see the store and the apartment above it Santana had to miss out on her sweet-lady-kisses yet again.

All through the next week the girls only could spend time together when they were at school. During cheerios practice they would constantly leer at each other that lead to the almost-sex Quinn prevented. If Brittany was trying desperately to keep her eyes from Santana's body she could feel the Latina's eyes bore into her and it set her body on fire. She would always feel it when her mate looked at her with so much hunger in her eyes Brittany was sure one day the brunette would actually be able to rip her clothes off just by looking at her. Until then it was this small tingle she would feel in whichever spot Santana had her eyes on. The longer the Latina kept her eyes on the same spot the more the tingling sensation intensified until it made Brittany's skin crawl and she would start to fidget.

But the feeling was too good to tell Santana she should concentrate on practice. Although when Brittany felt like she couldn't take it anymore she would look into Santana's eyes with a scolding expression.

Normally the blonde got rewarded with the most adorable blush that would rush to her mate's cheeks as soon as she was caught. There were exceptions though.

Sometimes the staring transformed into some kind of secret game between them.

Which one of them was able to stand it longer?

There were times Santana would just give her a smug smile before her eyes would return to her girlfriend's body. Brittany swore she could feel Santana's hands ghost over her skin sometimes when they were playing and she had to shudder.

When Sue caught her Brittany had to do fifty.

And she caught them often.

Normally she got back at Santana when they shared a class. Of course they sat next to each other in every single one. Brittany would always find a way to put her hand on Santana's knee. If that alone wasn't hard to bear due to the lack of sexual interaction between them Santana thought the way that hand slowly but steady crept upwards had to kill her from all the upbottled desire.

Brittany would feign interest in whatever Holly was talking about and enjoyed the feeling of Santana's hot, soft skin under her fingertips. The higher she got while she caressed the tanned skin with small circles or mindless patterns the stiffer Santana got.

Brittany's hand left a burning trail on her thigh and the Latina always felt another heat rushing straight between her legs.

Then a little hunched over, with raged breathing and an expression between physically hurt and close to releasing all her longing Santana would press her legs together trapping her girlfriend's hand effectively between them.

If Brittany moved her hand now she could do nothing but squeeze her mate's thigh in the process and the effect she got from that left her smirking.

Santana snapped her pen in two and hit her head on the table when she bent over even more.

Her mouth stayed close but Brittany still heard the sweetest moans coming from her girlfriend.

The desire that pulsated through Santana reached Brittany only seconds later and soon both girls were so hot and bothered they forgot they were in class.

Until Holly innocently asked where Brittany's hand was. Brittany showed her just as innocently her right hand that held a pencil she hadn't used once in this class.

Then Holly said:

"**No, sweetie I mean the other one that should be down Santana's pants currently."**

Brittany had blushed so hard Holly actually felt sorry for a second but Santana's reaction just left her smirking.

After she heard the words Santana jerked and rapidly sat up as straight as possible and didn't dare to look at her girlfriend. Her cheeks were just as red as her girlfriend's.

Lucky for them not many students had heard what Holly had said to the girls because most were sleeping. It was the last hour anyway.

When Brittany noticed the class didn't erupt in laughter she started grinning, winked at her teacher and said:

"**I don't know what you're talking about Miss. Holliday."**

And as innocent as a little angel she put her other hand on top of the table too.

Scenes like this occurred almost every day in the following weeks.

On his way to the gym Puck past Brittany one day standing in front of a classroom looking all kinds of turned on. Her eyes were glued to something inside the room; she clutched her books tightly to her chest and chewed on her bottom lip. Of course Puck had to know what got Brittany so worked up. So he stepped behind her and his jaw dropped.

It was the room Tina used to work on the customs. Currently she took Santana's measures and that required Santana in nothing more than her underwear.

And Santana had it all planed.

She had written her girlfriend a small text and told her she should come with her when Tina would take her measures. Brittany had no clue what she had gotten herself into.

When they reached the room Santana had whispered in her ear she wasn't allowed to come inside but she was allowed to stare as long as she wanted to.

Then she had turned around and with every step she took towards the room she shed more clothing.

When she eventually stood where she was supposed to and Tina awkwardly did what she needed to and tried desperately not to stare at the Latina's body Brittany was close to passing out.

Santana wore a red, laced bra and a matching thong and all Brittany wanted to do was to rip the garment of her mate's chest and attach herself to those luscious looking breasts. They looked amazing and when the Latina turned around Brittany feared her legs would give out under her soon because the thong didn't cover much and the blonde felt her mouth water.

Santana's ass looked amazing and the fine contrast between her skin tone and the red material from the thong turned Brittany on even more.

When Puck stepped behind her she was debating with herself if she should ignore Santana's command and step into the room or find an empty toilet fast. The second she noticed that Puck was standing behind her with his mouth hanging open and too tight pants she punched him hard on his thigh and he crumbled in pain.

Tina kicked the door close while shouting:

"**That's it Satan! My atelier is not a peepshow!"**

When Puck opened his eyes again he saw Brittany vanish into the next girls' toilet. Grumbling he rubbed his sore spot before he continued his way to the gym and he hoped working out would erase the inappropriate picture of Santana from his head.

During third week Brittany planned her revenge. In Glee everything was about "Regionals" but Brittany had gotten Rachel convinced she needed more practice and especially practice in front of other people. That was the only reason Rachel agreed to this.

On Thursday Santana sat in Glee without Brittany by her side and a big scowl on her face.

Something had been on Brittany's mind all day and by the way her girlfriend smirked at her it involved a lot of teasing. But whatever the Latina did Brittany wouldn't spill.

Even Will was surprised when Brittany skipped happily into the choir room and announced she had prepared something. She wore very short hot pants along with a wide shirt with an amount of cleavage that definitely did something to Santana's lower body parts but didn't make the blonde look like a whore. To everyone's surprise Quinn and Mike followed Brittany sporting a similar look. Quinn had tied her hair in a cute, small ponytail while Brittany's flowed around her shoulders.

With a confident smirk plastered on Brittany's face she said in a low voice:

"**You know Rachel said I had to work on my voice. I did. Tell me what you think."**

Then the first notes of Britney Spears' "_3" _filled the room.

And Santana knew she was doomed.

That Brittany's voice actually sounded better than two weeks before was a thing only Rachel noticed. The others were too occupied with the dance.

During the chorus Brittany would dance close to both Mike and Quinn with their hands on her body.

Most part of the song the three danced in perfect sync with Brittany a little more in the front. How Brittany moved to the music was enough to leave Santana speechless but at one point during a bridge Santana was sure she just came in her pants.

Brittany stepped in line with the other two and all turned so their bodies would fit together like when three people danced in a club.

And PG-13 was out of the window.

Brittany was still in the middle with Mike behind her and a couple of inches space between them while Quinn was in front of her.

The Dutch put her hands on Quinn's waist and soon their bodies were flushed against each other.

It was still an act, it was still dancing but when Santana had to witness how her girlfriend's hands guided Quinn's back into her front and wrapped around her waist again the Latina was torn between wanting to kill Quinn and being so turned on that she was ready to come on the spot.

Things got even worse when Brittany started to whisper some of the lyrics in Quinn's ear and the other blonde threw her head back so it landed on the Dutch's shoulder. Santana was ready to murder Quinn when she put an arm around Brittany's neck and pushed her back into Brittany's front on purpose.

When Quinn let out the moan that was part of the song it sounded so real that Santana had to grip the base of her chair as hard as she could to stop herself from getting up and punching the life out of the other girl.

But mercy was on her side because when the chorus came up again Brittany twirled Quinn out of her arms and returned to her position a little in front of the other two Gleeks. During the rest of the song she gave her mate a look that made Santana's whole body tingle with desire.

Brittany's eyes were hooded and dark with lust while she gave her mate a look that gave the word intensity a whole new meaning.

She wore a confident smile and together with her messed hair and her eyes she looked so sexy the Latina actually escaped a small desperate moan.

The need to touch Brittany was chasing away every other thought in Santana's brain and she found herself on the edge of the seat ready to pounce on her mate as soon as the song ended. Breathing got more and more a difficult thing for Santana while she desperately waited for the music to die down.

Then suddenly the three teenagers in the front were sprawled out on the floor and the music finally died down. While the Gleeks stood up again grinning like idiots the choir room exploded with applause.

Even Will had to say:

"**Wow…Brittany that was…intense. Thank you too Mike and Quinn, very good. I hope you all have this power and…passion next week."**

He was a bit unsure about the _passion_ part because Brittany sure did know how to turn dancing into sex and that was something the judges might not like.

Brittany thanked her teacher with a broad grin and then the three Gleeks hugged before they went to their seats.

Brittany didn't come far though.

Santana had made her way down the rows and now stood in front of her mate with an expression Brittany couldn't read. She was convinced Santana was horny beyond words but something in those brooding brown orbs made the blonde ask herself if she would get punched or kissed now.

She knew her answer when her girlfriend forcefully grabbed her shirt, yanked her down so they were on one eye level and forcefully crashed their lips together.

Again it was Will who had to separate them before hands could wander beneath shirts and things could get too heated.

The afternoons Brittany normally spend with Rachel rehearsing or with Mike talking about the choreo. Sometimes Quinn and Santana would join their girlfriends during easy vocal exercises that for example helped Brittany to sing long lasting notes. But most of the times Santana had to rehearse her own song with Mercedes. And she got some lines during the Broadway number.

This time it was from the musical _Rent._

Santana denied herself to be anything but perfect hence she kept her insults to herself in Glee and practiced her lines every day.

In the evenings Brittany would come over to do homework and after that they would try out the new steps Mike and her had developed that day.

Normally it was pretty late already and they never managed much but Santana noticed proudly that due to Brittany's late night teachings she was the best during _booty camp_ how Will had called dance rehearsal.

Because of all the stress their touching connection suffered. In the nights they weren't allowed to spend with each other they often couldn't sleep. In the second week Brittany had snuck out of her house in the middle of the night and twenty minutes later she stood in her girlfriend's bedroom, kissing her softly before they were finally allowed to sleep.

Angelo Lopez had caught them in bed the other morning and scolded Brittany.

But when he found them the next time he just let them be.

And before everyone knew what happened it was the week of "Regionals".

This year's "Regionals" were in the private school for boys "_Dalton Academy"_. Their show choir "_The Warblers"_ was well known in the region and in the past "_The New Directions"_ had had some fights of their own against the acapella group. They were good and popular but every Gleek knew they were better. Especially with Brittany and the awesome choreography she had developed with Mike gave the kids an incredible confidence boost.

But still the nerves got the better of some Gleeks. One morning Kurt had forgotten to use all his little crèmes and moisturizers and when he noticed it he instantly demanded that Tina and Rachel would escort him to the next restroom. Rachel had stopped speaking to give her voice some rest and everyone was free of Rachel's constant chatter for the week. Joe started praying in the middle of class, Mercedes contemplated her nervousness with food and Quinn and Santana with avoiding food.

Brittany was more bubbly than usual but mostly noticed her friend's behavior with much amusement and some worries. If this were "Regionals" what would happen before "Nationals"?

The night before the competition Santana was allowed to sleep at Brittany's although it was a Thursday.

Milan was very proud of his daughter and said it was his gift for winning her first Glee competition. Kindly Santana had pointed out that the competition yet had to be but Milan waved his hand and said he was sure "_The New Directions"_ would score first place.

If not, he joked, Brittany had to clean all his cooking supplies for one month. By the way Brittany had groaned hearing that her father must own a lot of cooking supplies. It was another reason for Santana to win this thing the following evening.

In the night Santana had fallen asleep in Brittany's arms with her heartbeat lulling the Latina into a deep sleep. In those arms Santana couldn't care about "Regionals" anymore. Or about the fact that tomorrow their time of sexual restraint was finally up.

When Santana drifted off into the land of dreams she had almost forgotten that tomorrow she was finally allowed to explorer the mystery and the beauty that was her girlfriend.

Neither Brittany nor Santana had thought about Adem and Evi in the last three weeks. Too many things happened around them and for now the two wolves seemed fast asleep.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Regionals

**So here's the second part I hope you like it ;)**

**Songs Used:**

**Richard Marx & Donna Lewis - At the beginning**

**Dionne Bromefield - Move a little faster**

**B.O.B. ft. Bruno Mars - Nothin' on you**

**Nicole Scherzinger ( Mayday Parade) - When I grow up**

**Glee Cast - No air (I forgot from whom it's originally)**

**Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal**

**Professor Green - Jut be good to green**

**Clooney - Superstar**

**Erasure - A little respect**

**Nicki Minaj - Pound the Alarm (First song Brittana dances to)**

**Amanda Blank - Something bigger something better (Second song Brittana dances to)**

* * *

School had dragged on forever on that beautiful spring Friday.

Every Gleek waited nervously for the bell to finally ring and release them.

Rachel had stopped talking all together and when she wouldn't answer one of Korky's questions the math teacher kicked her out screaming that the arts turned kids into lunatics.

Mercedes had eaten so many tots during lunch break she had to spend the rest of school in the infirmary.

Rory was constantly muttering the lines to himself and Brittany and Rachel had to threaten their girlfriends with no sex for the whole weekend until they at least ate an apple and some pasta.

After school they met in the auditorium and everyone looked a little nervous.

Will demanded one last rehearsal from his kids with their costumes and everything.

Tina had tailored them simple deep blue dresses with black highlights. The boys wore dark blue shirts and black trousers with black ties.

Everyone had complimented the Chinese for her wonderful work and Mike and Brittany both had blushed immensely when the Gleeks had congratulated them for the awesome choreo.

The rehearsal went by smoothly without any mistakes and after two hours Will decided they were ready.

"**Okay, listen up! We are going to show everyone how hard we worked tonight! Now you all go home and get ready. We'll meet 6:30 p.m. in the parking lot and no one will be late. Now go."**

Will said while he clapped his hands.

He high-fived with his kids before they left.

* * *

Brittany and Santana had rushed home and because in the Lopez house there were two functional showers they went there.

After showering they put on their dresses and did each other's hair and make-up.

While Santana tied her mate's hair in a delicate bun she again was struck by how beautiful Brittany looked.

"**San? Is everything okay?"**

Brittany asked looking at her girlfriend's reflection in the mirror when she felt that her hands had stopped moving.

"**Huh?"** was all the Latina was capable of.

Brittany let out a sweet little giggle and turned around so she could look her mate in the eyes.

"**Where did your mind wander, hm?"**

She asked with a playful smile.

The Latina blushed while she mumbled:

"**Oh…uhm…I just recognized how beautiful you look in that dress."**

"**Awww…you're such a cutie." **Brittany purred.

That only intensified her girlfriend's blush.

Carefully Brittany took Santana's hands in hers and gave them a light squeeze:

"**Are you nervous for tonight?"**

Santana shook her head and grumbled:

"**No way…"**

"**Saaaaan…"** Brittany drawled out exactly knowing that it was a lie.

But Santana still stared at their hands with slightly red cheeks.

The next moment she yelped when Brittany had tucked on her hands and the Latina effectively landed in her lap.

Instantly pale arms sneaked around a small waist and tanned ones locked around a white neck.

Brittany had to tilt her head upwards so her lips barely grazed the sensitive skin where Santana's jaw and neck met:

"**You are going to be so wonderful tonight. You worked so hard with Mercedes and honestly I think you sound better than that Bromfield chick. Even when you almost fell asleep while standing you still wanted to work on your dance moves…you're going to be perfect."**

Brittany whispered in a low and serious voice.

Santana had to gulp and push a little against her mate's shoulders until she could look into those dark, bottomless, blue pools that perfectly matched the dress color:

"**Are you sure?"**

Brittany had to chuckle slightly when she caught Santana's troubled expression:

"**I'm totally convinced. And if they don't like the way you sing or dance they still will be blown by your beauty…you look so dam sexy, baby."**

She husked and planted a light kiss on her girlfriend's neck.

Instantly all worries were forgotten when Santana shuddered because Brittany had flicked her tongue over her skin. Desire shot through her body in pulsing waves when Brittany moved her mouth upwards all the while softly nibbling and sucking on the soft skin.

The familiar fire erupted in the Latina's abdomen and she had to squeeze her legs together.

It was useless when Brittany reached her earlobe and softly bit down. Santana groaned and her arms around her girlfriend's neck tightened.

When only seconds later the blonde blew on the wet skin Santana's whole body jolted and she was pressed tightly against her mate's body.

Then her lips were on Santana's neck again, sucking, biting, and nibbling ever so gently moving downwards.

Santana felt her heartbeat speed up in an almost erratic way and it got harder and harder to catch a breath. Like it had a mind on its own she threw her head back and Brittany instantly took advantage of the new angle.

She planted hot open mouth kisses on sweet skin and when Santana moaned in pleasure her lips curled in a smirk.

When Brittany wrapped her mouth around her mate's pulse point and sucked hard Santana lost all control over her body.

Her back arched forward and when Brittany released her skin with a soft pop the missing hot, wet sensation was almost too much to bear.

The dress had a low cleavage that was right between _sexy_ and _slutty_. Brittany couldn't hold onto her urge and buried her head between Santana's breasts.

Santana's body was hot and trembling and Brittany got light headed when she inhaled her girlfriend's scent.

It was milk and honey and the forest after a short summer storm.

Tanned hands flew into blonde locks and Brittany kissed her way up and down between the valley of Santana's breasts while her head got pressed further into the incredible softness.

Santana gasped when the blonde grazed her teeth over throbbing flesh.

Brittany couldn't get enough of the unique taste of her mate's skin and slowly her abdomen began to clench when she wanted to taste other parts of Santana as well.

One of her hands scraped roughly over Santana's bare back and she elicited yet another desperate moan from the girl on top of her.

The other hand settled on Santana's burning, squirming thigh.

When Brittany reached the hem of the Latina's dress Santana suddenly forcefully gripped a handful of blonde hair and jerked her head backwards.

It was rough and it hurt but in a good way.

Now with her mouth unoccupied Brittany was able to whimper.

For a moment Brittany's eyes connected with Santana's and her body involuntarily started to tremble.

Santana's pupils were so dilated that her eyes were almost black, and hooded and pure sex.

"**Kiss me."** She almost growled in that low sultry voice that made Brittany squirm.

Next their mouths clashed together and it was all teeth and tongue and rough.

Santana's mouth instantly opened and soon their tongues slid against each other like it was a very dirty dance.

Brittany sucked on Santana's tongue, bit down on a puckered lower lip and whimpered when Santana turned her head sharp to plunge her own tongue deeper into her mate's mouth.

The hand that didn't dug into a tanned thigh curled around the Latina's neck.

Brittany kept Santana where she wanted her and growled when the Latina didn't let herself be dominated.

Neither one of them backed down.

When the blonde retreated her tongue from her mate's mouth for a second Santana had none of it and took Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down until it hurt.

Brittany almost cried out from the pain and the pleasure.

When Brittany's hand vanished under blue cloth and she was amazed by the immense heat that radiated from Santana's core oxygen finally ran out on them.

Both girls breathlessly stared at each other.

Their cheeks were flushed, eyes full of desire and chests heaving.

Brittany wasted no time and leaned in again but soft fingers on her lips stopped her.

The blonde was too turned on to be hurt or feel dejected. Her deep-sea blue eyes silently questioned why.

When Santana trusted herself enough to speak she stuttered still panting:

"**Tonight….baby…"**

Brittany moved a little backwards:

"**Tonight!"**

She repeated with sparkling eyes.

Her hand emerged from under Santana's dress.

Instead of retreating it completely from her mate's skin she wrapped it around the thigh and pulled Santana closer for one last passionate kiss.

They had to redo their hair and make-up and when they shared a kiss to share the lipstick Quinn called.

She waited in her Mini with Rachel.

* * *

On the second at 6:30 p.m. the Gleeks gathered in WMHS' parking lot.

The four girls were the last ones to arrive.

Mercedes had borrowed the Chevy again with Mike, Tina and Rory on the backseats.

Puck was there with his rumpled truck and Kurt on the passenger seat complaining about all the grime in the car and Joe on the backseat.

Will and Holly were there too of course in Will's sorry excuse of an automobile.

On the empty parking lot was enough space so they could park their cars in a circle. Puck was sitting on the hood of his truck while everyone else only leaned against it or simply stood in the hot lights of the cars.

Holly gave the girls her best fake offended stare while she said in an equally scolding voice:

"**Here they are. Did you decide to have a last minute foursome or what happened?"**

The other Gleeks cracked up almost immediately.

Santana and Brittany blushed furiously.

"**Nah…we're just **_**fashionable late**_**." **Quinn grinned to cover up her friends' embarrassment.

"**Oh hell you are!**" Mercedes shouted not having missed how red Brittany's and Santana's cheeks had been.

"**Okay kids calm down. We're driving to **_**Dalton**_** now and be nice and civilian people and kick some asses on that stage!"**

In the mystic twilight the Gleeks put their hands together in the middle of a small circle and after they counted to three they all screamed and cheered while they punched the air.

During the short car ride to the private school Brittany was unusually quiet. Like normally she and Santana shared the backseats.

The Latina interlaced her fingers with Brittany's what broke her intense staring contest with the back of Quinn's seat.

"**Are you feeling okay?"** Santana asked not forgetting that this was Brittany's first time on a show choir stage.

Brittany gave that shy smile from under her long lashes:

"**Maybe a little nervous…"** she admitted.

"**Don't be, baby. You said earlier I worked so hard but I have a feeling between working with Mike, rehearsing with everyone, teaching us to dance, learning with Rachel and in the evenings with me you probably worked the hardest of all of us."**

Santana said with a reassuring smile and gave her girlfriend a little peck on the cheek.

Brittany looked still unconvinced but that sparkle was back in her eyes:

"**I'm super excited…"** she admitted quietly.

"**We all are…"** Santana said in an equally soft voice.

Then Rachel opened her mouth:

"**Don't let yourself feel too flattered by Santana's words. Everyone knows I work the hardest for our competitions!"**

For a second Santana, Brittany and even Quinn stared with open mouths at the small diva:

"**When did **_**you**_** decide to speak again?"**

Brittany asked in utter disbelief.

Rachel covered her mouth with a shocked expression like she couldn't believe what she just did.

"_The New Directions"_ arrived at the fancy school with almost one hour until they had to step up on stage. Will told his kids he would register their arrival and they should meet in thirty minutes backstage.

Holly saw a hot boy from senior year and with a seductive:

"**Helloooooo…" ** She had vanished into the crowd.

That left the eleven, nervous kids alone with themselves.

"_The New Directions"_ would be the first choir to perform because of that they didn't bother to go to the auditorium now. Instead they found "_The Warblers" _choir room empty and unlocked.

They all plopped down on the tasteful couches or armchairs and tried to not think about the upcoming competition.

"**Sho…are your parenths cohming?" **Rory asked out of the blue.

Rachel was the first to answer:

"**Of course my dads will be sitting on the best places."**

Then she flicked her hair in her best diva way.

Quinn shrugged like she didn't care but Brittany saw right through that façade:

"**My mom will be there I guess…"**

Mike had told Brittany during one of their dance rehearsals that his father didn't approve of him wanting to become a dancer so the blonde wasn't surprised to hear him say:

"**The same hear."**

"**My parents are in the church right now…they won't come…"** Joe said a little deflated.

Quinn rubbed a soothing arm up and down his shoulders.

Santana rolled her eyes:

"**Of course Britts and my parents will be there."**

It was true that Milan and Saar had been just as excited as Brittany after she told them she was in a glee club now with real nationwide competitions. They were one of the firsts to buy tickets. They had insisted to buy two for Angelo and Maria, too.

There was still icy silence between Maria and her daughter but she did want to see her baby perform.

Even people like Coach Beiste were mingling between the people and for once she wore an outfit that didn't out her as a high school football coach and Brittany wasn't sure but she swore she saw a deep blue tracking suit and short blonde hair in the crowd too.

"**I'm schad my parenths won't be hear tonight."** Rory said with an expression like he was a lost puppy.

He looked really troubled so instantly Brittany, Tina and Rachel got up to hug him.

"**Oh…is the potato face crying again because his mommy won't be here tonight?"** suddenly a cold and hateful voice disturbed their peace.

Santana, Puck and Quinn immediately stood up and shielded their friends.

"**Morning…"** Santana growled.

"**Lopez…"** he sneered with the same contempt dripping from his voice.

"**Or should I say…Lezpez…a little bird told me you play for the other team now." ** He said with malice.

Santana felt anger boiling in the pit of her stomach:

"**Oh yeah…your creepy yellow canary? What was his name again? Parotti?"**

For some odd reason hurt flashed across the boys face that was quickly replaced with anger.

A slightly chubby boy that stood behind him said in a small voice:

"**He died…"**

Instantly Santana's anger subsided.

"**I guess I'm sorry…"** the Latina grumbled.

When the boy whose name was _Morning_ had composed himself he said in a cold voice:

"**Get out of here! Now!"**

One after another the gleeks left the room with Brittany and Rachel and Tina who had Rory between them being the last ones.

Right before Brittany wanted to skip over to Santana, Morning stopped her:

"**You are new in this bunch of losers…"** he said while he blatantly checked her out.

"**They are no losers!"** Brittany said in a hard voice.

"**Who are you?"** the arrogant boy with the icy blue eyes, which held nothing of the love or kindness Brittany's had, asked.

"**I'm the **_**other team**_** Santana plays for from now on." **Brittany explained tight lipped.

Then she turned on the spot and made her way out of the room towards her friends.

Santana already was looking out for her because the familiar tug at her heart began to show.

When their hands interlaced Brittany had to ask:

"**Who was that?"**

Santana snarled and Puck grunted:  
"**That fucker…"**

Brittany rolled her eyes because that was a wonderful explanation.

Eventually it was Kurt who answered:

"**Eric Morning. That's his name**. **He might look like honey from the outside but there definitely is a manipulating bitch in him too…"**

Brittany didn't believe Eric was anything than evil. Those eyes had been hard, cold and brutal.

"**We had our fare share of problems with him since forever." **Rachel carried on.

By now half of "_The New Directions"_ leaned against a wall and Rachel relaxed in Quinn's embrace and rested her head on her shoulder.

Puck and Santana still looked pissed so Quinn continued:

"**He's their front man since four years now. In our second year he tried to seduce Kurt to get him away from WMHS. Those were some tough weeks."**

Kurt's cheeks turned pink and he rambled:

"**He had his charming and obliging moments…"**

"**That sonofabitch!"** Santana exclaimed gritting her teeth.

Kurt dug his head in shame.

"**After it was decided that Kurt wouldn't leave McKinley we had a **_**glee-off**_** with them."** Mercedes explained.

"**We were too consumed with the singing and dancing we didn't register it until it was too late."** Rachel elaborated.

"**They dumped whole buckets of slushy on us…one of the idiots let go of his and it hit Santana's head pretty bad."** Quinn carried on.

"**She had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days…"** Puck muttered staring at the closed door of the choir room with angry eyes.

The second Brittany heard that she shouted:

"**What!?"**

Brittany wasn't a person that felt angry very often and definitely not someone that got so angry that she physically wanted to hurt someone.

But when she had to hear that the same boy that had checked her out moments ago was the reason her girlfriend got hurt so bad she had to stay in a _fucking _hospital Brittany felt hate rushing through her veins.

She wanted to go back into that room and wipe that arrogant grin from Eric's face with a couple of good punches.

When she was about to turn around Santana's grip on her hand tightened and her free hand flew to Brittany's elbow.

"**Don't do that, baby. He got reported to the police…we are over that." **Santana tried to calm her mate.

But the blonde was still staring at the choir room with a mixed expression.

Santana couldn't think of anything else so she carefully grabbed Brittany's face, stood on her tiptoes and kissed her girlfriend ever so gently.

The Latina felt how the blonde let out a sharp breath through her nose, her posture relaxed and she fully turned into Santana's body.

When they broke apart Brittany looked still concerned but less worked up and Santana said in a soft voice:

"**We totally kicked his ass that year and since then he never won against us. Just like tonight."**

Her eyes were big and almost pleading and with a sigh Brittany nodded.

There were more important things to think about now.

For a couple of moments _The New Directions_ stood in comfortable silence.

They watched the hectic bustle around them and listened to the excited chatter in the air while they all tried to calm down.

Their little place was busted when Joe said:

"**Hey look over there. They look like a show choir, don't they?"**

He pointed to a group of boys in simple white shirts, black ties and black trousers.

If "Regionals" had butlers Santana would imagine them a bit like that.

All heads turned into the direction Joe was pointing at. Through all the people it was hard to get a proper look at the group. Were they "_The Howlers"_?

Then a boy with short brown hair and black rimmed glasses recognized their staring and ended his conversation with another one of the boys with short black hair and a small bow tie.

His bright brown eyes in the color of amber found a way to connect with Brittany's and a shiver ran down the blonde's spine.

And not the pleasant kind like when Santana would look at her.

Instinctively she held tighter onto her mate's hand and stood closer to her.

Brittany didn't like the way the boy was looking at her. In his eyes flickered something like recognition even if Brittany had never seen him before and a hunger she only ever wanted to see on the face of a certain Latina and a determination that promised trouble.

Santana had spotted the boy too and she didn't even need to turn around to know Brittany's expression. Even if she was the smaller one she stepped in front of the Dutch, pushed her chin upwards and gave that boy a challenging look.

The next second they all moved in the same moment. _The New Directions_ pushed off the wall and _The Howlers_ got up from where they had been sitting on one of the large chairs.

The mass that divided them parted like the red sea and they walked up to each other like the two gangs from _West Side Story_.

Eventually they came to a stop in the middle of the hallway looking each other up and down.

Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Santana stood a little in front of the others. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's middle section and wished those eyes would stop boring into her.

Eventually she felt them leave her body and she dared to look up.

The next second Rachel spoke up:

"**What a pleasure to meet you. We are **_**The New Directions.**_** If I'm not mistaken you are **_**The Howlers**_**?"** she said all this with this gigantic competition smile plastered on her face that made her nose look even bigger.

She held out her hand for the boy with the amber eyes to shake.

They boy briefly looked her up and down before he took hold off her hand and shook it.

"**The pleasure is all ours and you're not mistaken."** He said in a polite voice.

Then followed a silence that resembled the one on a battlefield before the clash.

Santana looked at the four boys that stood on either side of the boy that had spoken.

On his left stood a ridiculously tall boy with a face of a twelve year old and light hazel eye.

His abnormal height made him look a bit clumsy and the Latina was sure he was an awful dancer.

Next to him stood a boy with a handsome face and a ton of hair gel on his black curls. He looked a little pale and Brittany pitied him because he seemed really nervous. Instead of a tie he wore a small, black bow tie and his trousers were rolled up a bit at the end so his fine ankles showed.

Despite his nervousness the blonde would count him as one of her unicorns like Kurt. He had an eye color like a baby deer that made him super cute in her mind.

On the other side of the bespectacled boy stood a tall boy with short, ruffled blonde hair that resembled the color of Quinn's. He had emerald green eyes but they seemed somewhat cold and hard like the stone. The most amazing thing about him definitely was his mouth.

Santana never had seen such a big mouth. Even when his face was a stony mask with tightly pressed together lips his lips seemed to give Angelina Jolie a run for her money.

In her head Santana called him _Trouty Mouth._

Under his tight shirt she could see the outlines of impressive arm muscles and she was sure he had incredible abs too.

If his face wouldn't be such a twisted grimace she may have adored them.

Now she wasn't sure if she should find them intimidating.

The last boy was a little smaller than _Trouty Mouth_ and had a way more delicate bone structure. He had light brown hair with a red tint that was combed backward over his forehead. He had a well proportioned face. His jaw was a little broad but he had pale lips and amazing, clear blue eyes. Under his perfect, a little welled eyebrows they glistened like diamonds.

Brittany detected the same arrogance in them like in the icy ones of Eric Morning.

This time she was sure she had a unicorn in front of her but she didn't like his mocking smile.

"**Are you new in the business? I never saw you at **_**Regionals**_** before."** Quinn questioned them.

Again it was the boy with the black glasses who answered. Maybe he was their frontman?

"**We found each other after **_**Nationals**_** last year. We worked hard all through the year…we won't be an easy match. Especially not after you lost **_**Nationals**_** because someone choked."** He added the last part clearly to challenge them.

Quinn and Santana took a threatening step forward what seemed to amuse the boy with the amber eyes.

Rachel was still ashamed about her slip up but she gulped down her anger, put a hand on her mate's arm and responded:

"**We worked hard, too and we are going to Chicago this year. I'm sure they will allow you to try again next time."**

The boy looked like he had to hold back on a mean remark by biting down on the inside of his cheek.

Rachel had shed her annoying politeness and gave the other boy a hard stare:

"**I hope we can become friends. Show choirs are supposed to be supportive of each other, no?"**

"**How absolutely right you are."** He responded with an unreadable expression. Brittany didn't miss the way his eyes had washed over her for a moment.

"**How about we start our first step towards friendship with introducing each other."** Rachel proposed.

For a heartbeat it seemed like the boy wouldn't answer. Then a small smile found its way on his face:

"**My name is Artie Abrams."**

With a deep voice _Trouty Mouth_ introduced himself next:

"**I'm Sam Evans."**

The man child nervously rubbed the back of his neck with a hand that looked like it could crumble stones to dust.

Santana noticed how his cheeks turned a little pink when he looked at Rachel:

"**Hi…I' m Finn Hudson…"** he said shyly what earned him a sideway glare from his friends.

"_Poor boy."_ Santana thought. If he ever would try a move on Rachel, Quinn would tear him down.

Next was the boy with the red hair:

"**I'm Sebastian Smythe. I'm really excited to see if your voices are as unfitting as your appearances."** He all but sounded bored.

In that blink of an eye when his clear blue eyes glazed over with a mix of mischief, sadism and malice Santana decided he came on second place on her black list right after that Abrams.

Last was the pale boy with the bow tie. It took him a second to register what was happening around him and when he tore his eyes away from the point he had been staring at, he blushed:

"**Hey…my name is Blaine…Blaine Anderson. How nice to meet you all. I hope we have a wonderful competition. And I'm sorry for my friends…this is our first competition after all."**

He was the only one Brittany instantly took a liking in. Maybe he was a unicorn after all.

Artie send him a hard glare and he almost flinched and looked at the ground not saying another word. Santana wasn't sure she wanted to be friends with any of those boys. Probably not but someone once said keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.

Then _The New Directions_ said their names and Santana didn't like the way Artie's eyes lingered on her girlfriend longer than on the other girls. She also didn't like they way Brittany's arms tightened around her. It was like she was hiding from his eyes behind the Latina's small body.

Suddenly a voice disturbed the two groups in their stare down:

"**Look who we have here. The other band of losers."**

Eric Morning and his _Warblers_ had reemerged from their choir room.

Now the three choirs stood in the hallway and the air almost crackled with the tension that was building up between them.

In her side vision Brittany saw how Sam puffed his chest out and straightened his shoulders. Combined with the shadow that fell over his face he looked even more intimidating.

"**If we are losers what are you? In the last three years you never topped **_**The New Directions**_**." **Blaine pondered and the Gleeks were honestly surprised to hear him standing up for them.

To everyone's surprise it was Puck who suddenly stepped forward:

"**I'd really like to punch some sense in some of you but how about we settle this with a party."** He grinned. Of course it was Puck who would think about a party in such a situation.

Everyone stared at him like he was nuts:

"**What?"** Artie eventually exclaimed.

"**Oh stop staring guys. I thought….whoever wins this will organize a party for the others but they have to bring the booze as an acknowledgement of the winners victory…and until next year we all will be accepting that victory."**

"**That's probably the dumbest thing I ever heard."** Sebastian snorted.

"**Maybe…ore are you scared to go to a party where we can rub our awesomeness right in your baby ass face?"** Puck smirked.

Then the two guys gave each other hateful glances.

When Artie cleared his throat Sebastian growled and stopped his staring contest with Puck:

"**If I think about it, this could be quite fun."**

Again his eyes ghosted over Brittany's body.

Santana felt annoyance and anger growing in her.

But suddenly Brittany's voice was in her head:

"_Don't get upset, baby. We have to stay calm for the competition."_

"_I don't like the way he looks at you…like he wants to posses you…"_ Santana growled while she gave Artie her best death glare.

Brittany felt the heat of his eyes making her skin crawl in all the wrong ways:

"_He scares me, San. But please don't do anything…at least until Regionals are over…maybe he is nice once you get to know him…"_

Santana scowled but didn't say anything. Instead she placed her hands over Brittany's and squeezed them lightly.

For a millisecond amber locked with chocolate brown.

Santana's eyes said a thousand words and Artie seemed to finally catch on. He didn't look pleased but gave her a short nod before he turned to Rachel again.

"**So you're in this Abrams? I don't want the cheap shit booze later don't forget that."** Puck said now with a smirk on his face again.

"**You didn't win, yet."** Finn reminded him.

"**We'll see about that."** Mercedes chirped in.

Brittany swore when Mercedes spoke she had seen panic flash across Sam's face but too soon his mask was in place again and the blonde thought maybe she had imagined it.

"**So…?"** Puck asked one last time holding out his hand.

Artie gave him a grin:

"**The same goes for you. Cheap booze causes headaches I want to avoid after making first place."**

They were in for it.

"**And you Morning. You're chickening out?"** Quinn challenged.

He grunted before he answered:

"**If the nerd is in for it I can't back out."**

"**So it's settled!"** Puck shouted grinning from ear to ear when he thought about the free booze he would get this night.

"**Don't grin like that, Puckerman because we are so going to make you cry like babies after this!"** Finn shouted grinning just as much.

"**I wanna see **_**that**_**!"** Santana laughed without joy.

Before things could heat up Will rounded the corner with a complaining Holly in tow and said it was time to go.

To the Gleeks surprise Blaine and Finn and even Sam wished them good luck.

They all returned the small smiles and the good wishes before they rounded the corner, entered backstage and had to deal with stage fright.

* * *

In any second the curtain would rise. Santana heard the people outside cheering for them. Since they made it to New York they were some kind of famous. Her body tingled with the well known adrenaline that always rushed through her veins when she reached this point.

Singing on a stage gave Santana a freedom she only ever felt when she was running through the woods. On that stage school didn't matter, friends didn't matter, the world didn't matter.

The only things that existed were sounds and movements and the heat from the stage lights.

When she crossed this small line between _backstage_ and _onstage_ she left herself behind. Santana the HBIC from McKinley, Santana the wolf, Santana the person.

Her body and her consciousness would stay behind in the shadows.

Only her voice would go out there and face the darkness of the auditorium.

When she was her best she wasn't in _Dalton_, she wasn't in New York; she was alone in a vacant auditorium in McKinley pouring her soul out to the silence.

But before she could reach that point of abandonment she had to look. She had to make sure. Because somewhere in a part of herself that wasn't quite hers anymore she felt nervousness.

When she looked to her left her breath caught in her throat.

Brittany's eyes turned to the color of the endless sky again. Her expression was relaxed but Santana saw the hard muscles on her upper arms.

Santana understood that like she left everything behind but her voice Brittany completely shut everything down. Every thought, every sense and all that was left was the feeling of her body.

When Santana became _the singer_ Brittany became _the dancer_.

Suddenly Brittany flexed her hand so that her fingers moved in a half circle and in that simple gesture laid so much power that Santana shuddered.

The Latina wished she could watch Brittany dance. Really watch her. With her eyes never leaving the blonde's body, absorbing every movement and feeling this power, this gracefulness, this control.

And then Brittany was looking at her. With so concentrated eyes like she wanted to control every last fiber she was made off. Her expression was still relaxed but in her eyes shown so much determination Santana knew she had to do something.

So she smiled. This tiny smile where her lips barely curled upwards. To Brittany it was the most beautiful of them all.

Brittany smiled back, equally soft, equally barely visible.

The faint feeling of nervousness vanished the moment the blonde smiled like that.

Santana saw how her face lost its tension and then she looked really relaxed.

But she also noticed that the strong arms were still hard and only muscles and no soft skin.

In that moment she understood that Brittany needed this just like she needed the absolute dominance about her voice.

On that stage Santana's voice was her slave and she would do like she pleased even if she was hoarse afterwards. And just like that Brittany's body was her slave. She would bend it, twirl it, and twist it even if it hurt.

While this silent understanding passed between them the host had called for them. His voice seemed so endlessly far away Santana almost missed it.

But then the curtain rose and she reached that point and became a voice.

The first song was the duet between Rachel and Puck. They played the couple perfectly. Puck the charming badass and Rachel the hopelessly in love. There was no mistake, no quiver, and no falter in their voices. They sung their lines perfectly with such soft, yet strong voices it was gorgeous.

They slowly moved over the stage, looking into each others' eyes like lovers and Rachel yielded to Puck's raspy words and he to her softness in all the right places.

Right before the chorus came on they stood at the respectively ends of stage, held their arms out for the other to take and when their voices gracefully mixed they were standing together again.

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing__  
__ Life is a road__  
__ Now and forever__  
__ Wonderful journey_

It was a story about unexpected love one found when it's needed the most and when the song ended and Rachel's last notes faded away just like the piano the audience was crying.

A deafening applause erupted and drowned out every other sound in the auditorium. Brittany couldn't hear her own heartbeat anymore but she was sure it sped up a little. Now came the song on she and Mike had worked so hard for. Now she would be dancing.

The lights had died down while the audience screamed their lungs out. In the shadows the blonde saw how Rachel and Puck took in their position.

And then it finally happened.

This magical moment where Brittany became one with her body.

She registered every deep breath she took, the feeling of the tight knot that hold her dress up weighing heavy on her neck, the soft brush of air on her exposed skin.

She noticed how her heart pumped blood into her veins, how the muscles in her calves constricted and her abdominal muscles prepared to keep her respiration normally.

The next second the lights were on and Mercedes' and Santana's voices burst the silence. They were deep, sultry and sexy.

Mercedes' was full of energy and strong and confident.

Santana's low, husky and mocking.

The song was fast but the girls kept in perfect sync while they challenged the boys with their dancing moves. The boys would move as one, too.

Always coming closer and closer until the girls yet again danced out of their reach.

Then when the chorus came up they would back away giving the girls a wide space, giving them power.

Brittany and Mike both danced in front of the others with Santana and Mercedes to their left and right. She would dance up towards him just so far that he could put his hands on her hips.

With her body she would move his body. Moving him over the stage while their foreheads almost pressed together, their bodies apart.

Then she would press a hand on his shirt, give him a stage shove and step out of his arms.

Not looking back she would dance across the stage again with him chasing after her. Then they were dancing around Santana.

Like she wasn't there but being an invisible energy that kept them apart. He still was the chaser and Brittany moved her body to spur him further on.

They would drop, stand straight again, twirl around the force between them before Brittany escaped him another time and they joined in the middle of the stage for the chorus.

Not once the girls had looked at each other.

Here they were not Brittany and Santana.

Here they were _the singer_ and _the dancer._

_You're too slow, boy_

_Well, if you wanna keep up_

_You got to move a little faster, yeah_

_You're too slow, boy_

_Well, if you wanna keep up_

_You got to move a little faster, yeah_

After the first few lines the people were already out of their seats, dancing or even jumping on the spot. The audience was roaring. The energy of the song taking over them.

When the lights went out another time and Mercedes voice echoed through the darkness it was silent.

For a heartbeat, a second, the blink of an eye the auditorium was coated in absolute silence.

Then the people completely lost it. The ones that weren't standing until then jumped out of their seats, they cheered and whistled and it was a whirlwind of noises that washed over the performers.

The last song was the most difficult to sing.

Rachel and Will had decided on a _Rent_ song of the same name.

Almost every member had some lines and they had to stay alerted for smooth takeovers.

They left out on most of the acting parts.

It ended up a lot shorter than the original.

The applause was less intense this time but still the air was humming and the floor shook.

Before Brittany knew it, it was over.

She was back behind that curtain, back to being Brittany.

The crowd was still clapping and cheering for them while the teenagers came down from their high.

They all stared at each other with unsure faces but Puck was the first whose face broke into a gigantic grin.

Laughing and grinning and crying they fell into each other, into a big group hug.

The tension fell away from them and all that was left was this proud, amazing happy feeling in their chests and the knowledge that they did well in their heads.

The crowed was still praising them.

Not ten seconds later Will rushed up to them, his face shining bright and the crumpled flyer fell from his hands when he threw his arms around them.

Santana's ears ringed when he screamed how amazing they had been right next to her.

Suddenly _the Warblers_ turned up and they had to leave.

On the way to their seats Brittany and Santana instantly found each other.

They were like two magnets again.

For a second they just stood in front of each other, staring deep into each others' eyes and smiling these barely-there-smiles.

Brittany's heart was calm and running away at the same time.

Santana wanted to do a hundred things at once.

She wanted to kiss Brittany. Sweet and simple.

She wanted to tell her how proud she was, how good she had been, how much she loved her.

She wanted to push the taller girl against the next wall and fuck her senseless.

It was all too much in them, around them and between them.

They settled for falling into each others' arms.

Santana's arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's neck while she felt strong arms grabbing her waist.

The Latina's nose buried in the crock of Brittany's neck while she felt her feet left the floor.

There was nothing left between them and the strong grip on each other made all the words they weren't capable of saying now unnecessary.

It was all Brittany around her. Her light sweet scent making her mind fuzzy. The locks that escaped the bun softly tickled her cheeks, the heartbeat under her falling in step with her own.

Brittany's skin on her own, her mouth so close to hers, the familiar heat rising between them.

Santana wanted this embrace to last forever.

After Santana was settled on the ground again Brittany wrapped one of her arms around her shoulder and pressed the smaller body closer to hers.

Next the Latina felt soft lips in her hair and then they shared a smile so wide it had to hurt with eyes bursting from all the feelings.

Santana's looked like melted chocolate with honey and Brittany's like the sky and the sea at once.

Then they followed their friends to their seats. All the while wrapped up in each other.

_The Warblers _kept their word. They had worked hard.

Just like _The New Directions_ they made no mistakes and sounded perfect.

But while Santana rested her head on her mate's shoulder and played with their interlaced fingers she thought it was the same old.

Some random top ten chart song wrapper up in acapella charm.

They were good but they weren't better.

Santana felt like she heard the same thing for the third time now.

_The Warblers_ had worked hard but they hadn't improved.

When their third song ended people stood up, people were moved but not in such a frenzy like the last choir had left them in.

There was no need to worry.

_The New Directions_ kept seated.

When Brittany let her gaze wander through the semi darkness she spotted _The Howlers_ a couple of rows below them.

She couldn't see much because of the light and their seating position.

What she saw gave her the impression the boys weren't too worried either.

Brittany wondered if they shouldn't be considered this was their first time at _Regionals_. Her eyes had lost their focus when she felt her girlfriend's fingertips brushing over the back of her hand.

Before she could relish in the caress she felt a familiar weight settled on her shoulders.

She disliked the way it made her body tremble and when the world came into focus again she had already spotted the two amber dots glowing in the dark.

Between every show choir there was a small break for the next one to get ready.

The lights turned on and Brittany's body hadn't betrayed her.

It was Artie who stared at her. When he found her face he gave her a smile. A real smile without arrogance or malice or a hidden attempt to flirt.

Who was she to not return it?

So she gave him a small smile. But not the one that still reached her eyes gave her tiny wrinkles around them from too much laughing or made her eyes sparkle in sky-blue.

_This_ one was reserved for the girl in her arms.

She gave him a friendly smile and hoped he wouldn't interpret more into it.

She could still feel his eyes on her and again it made her skin crawl.

Then the heat was gone and she saw how Sam put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something.

Next the group of boys got up and they left the auditorium to go backstage.

The blonde found herself sitting a little straighter when the lights dimmed down a third time. She was excited to see what this boy-group would perform. They were different. In a good way because Brittany didn't judge people she didn't know.

Blaine and Finn had been nice when they had met them earlier. Behind Sam's intimidation, his hard and massive muscles and his big mouth could be more than just that.

The only ones the blonde didn't like were Sebastian because he was just so arrogant and Artie because he still scared her with those looks like she was meat he wanted to devour.

Their opening number was "_Nothing on you"_ by B.O.B. and Bruno Mars. Even before Blain opened his mouth Santana had been convinced he would sing Mars' parts. Both men were equally charming. To the Latina's surprise it was Artie who rapped.

He had an admirable fake ghetto accent and knew all the right moves to underline the impression. Sometimes Sam would take over some lines Brittany barely held back a giggle when he sounded a little like Justin Bieber. Only better.

They were good and earned a ton of applause. It still didn't match the storm the _New Directions_ had received but it was definitely threatening.

Their second song was both risky and an unbeatable decision.

It was Nicole Scherzinger's "_When I grow up"_.

They had changed the song a lot with more fast drums and hard guitars and less electronically beats.

They had the audience wrapped around their little finger after barely one minute.

Even the Gleeks got out of their seats. When Sam did a bodyroll and exposed a bit of impressive abs it was like all you heard in the hall were girls and women screaming.

The five boys had incredible good voices and the people at their mercy.

It would be a close match.

The second song had mostly been sung by Sam and Finn and during the third Sebastian and Blaine showed off unbelievable musical voices.

And just like that it was over and they had to wait thirty agonizingly long minutes.

* * *

The three choirs waited outside the auditorium in the long hallway.

_The New Directions _leaned against a wall again too nervous to sit down.

Rachel and Kurt were pacing holes in the floor. Puck rubbed his head so often Brittany was sure when the judges' decision was announced he would be bald and Joe twirled his dread locks so hard around his finger it turned blue.

On either side of his body stood Quinn and Santana staring blankly ahead of them fiddling with his long locks.

To Brittany this positive anxiousness was new and annoying and oh so great. It didn't matter if they win or lose to her. She didn't have Rachel's passion or her talent or God forbid her determination.

But she wanted to go on that stage again. Or a bigger stage, with more people and hotter, brighter lights.

She wanted to feel this connected with herself yet so liberated from it all one more time.

The blonde was torn between feeling oddly calm and happy about her experience onstage and feeling the same tension and anticipation that surrounded her friends.

Her eyes wandered aimlessly through the hall until they spotted the other choirs.

_The Warblers_ looked all kinds of nervous. After all they had heard the difference between their applause and the other ones.

Most tried to keep a stoic expression but some, Brittany thought the gay ones, looked close to tears.

They already were convinced that victory was not theirs this night.

The other group of boys was perched on the stairs again.

It surprised the blonde dancer when she saw them converse with each other.

Her friends, a choir that participated in competitions for three years now, were too nervous to speak and yet the newest choir seemed so unaffected by the upcoming decision.

Artie and Blain though seemed to have a heated discussion but even with her wolf senses Brittany was unable to understand a word from it. The people around them were just too loud. Sam and Finn talked quietly to each other with serious and troubled faces.

Brittany got the distant feeling the boys didn't talk about the competition.

Then Will appeared in front of them and his expression told the blonde it was time to go. The decision was made.

The three choirs stood together on the stage this time not looking at each other and all kinds of nervous.

The air was filled with tension and anticipation and even the audience was torn between being too excited to make a noise or too excited to keep calm.

Santana didn't hear how the host rambled a lot of unnecessary words. She just held onto Brittany's hand tight and felt how the adrenaline pulsed through her body.

"_That fucker needs to hurry up."_ She thought impatiently and earned a fake, playful scowl from Brittany.

She rolled her eyes while Brittany snickered.

What Santana would do to feel as unimpressed by it all like her mate.

But then the host finally had the trophy for third place in his hand.

Brittany's heart skipped a beat when she heard the word _The Warblers_ that soon was overshadowed with applause.

With a brave expression Eric accepted the small trophy.

"_Now it is us or them."_ Brittany thought and she couldn't keep her face from splitting into a grin because of all the excitement that finally took a hold of her too.

Santana barely heard it when the host said the words _second place_ and then _The Howlers_. The audience erupted in thunderous applause again and it took a couple of moments for _The New Directions_ to understand the meaning behind those words.

"_This year's first place goes to…The New Directions!"_ the host shouted into his microphone.

By now the applause was deafening and when the gleeks erupted in cheers and screams, too it was nothing but noise around Brittany.

She saw how Puck dropped on his knees and screamed and Mercedes and Tina already cried from laughing so much and they were jumping up and down on the spot. Quinn and Rachel where embracing each other tightly.

Then Santana jumped into her arms. She was laughing and cheering and pressed her cheek against Brittany's while he legs wrapped around her girlfriend's waist.

The Dutch was laughing too and her heart expanded from all the happiness and the proud she felt for her friends. Her arms wrapped around Santana's waist and held her tight.

They were going to Chicago.

They did it.

Even long after the three choirs left the stage to celebrate or mourn their defeat people where shouting the name of their most favorite choir:

_New Directions_

* * *

It was roughly two hours later when a bunch of cars came to a stop in front of the hidden house in the woods.

Everyone still wore their costumes and most of _The Warblers_ wore sour expressions. But they all came and even brought the booze they batted on. Puck spotted wine, beer, in Blain's hand something that looked awfully sweet and fruity and his eyes widened when he saw an expensive looking whisky in Artie's hand.

Other's brought food and someone from _The Warblers_ even dragged a karaoke machine.

After all the singing they did today one should think they were tired of it by now. But everyone's eyes lit up when they saw the colorful box ready to either proof their victory or fight against their defeat.

_Regionals 2.0_ would go down on this party tonight.

When Sebastian climbed out of his fancy Audi he let out a whistle:

"**Never thought people like you could own houses like this."**

Yes he complimented the house but he still insulted them.

"**Our parents own it."** Rachel explained him briefly.

"**Yeah it's like their secret party house."** Puck joked grinning from ear to ear.

The humans awed the house just like the pups when they first entered it.

It's architecture, the marvelous wooden floor and the old staircase.

It did leave one in admiration.

"**The booze please follows me."** Puck announced while he let everyone with a bottle in hand into the kitchen.

The others settled down in the large living room and while two boys installed the karaoke box where the dance floor had been during the previous party there was an awkward silence in the room.

Very unceremoniously it was disturbed when Quinn looked at the boys in the school uniforms:

"**You know…I always asked myself….how many of you are gay?"**

Instead o looking offended most started to laugh and it eased the atmosphere immensely.

"**Only because we're on a boy's school doesn't mean every one of us likes dicks."** A handsome boy with Chinese parents, or grandparents or great-grandparents explained while he whipped tears from his eyes.

"**I just assumed…"** Quinn said embarrassed.

"**Truth is only a few of us are gay….funny how so many think the same."** Another boy said laughing.

Then Puck and a couple of others came from the kitchen arms full with red solo cups.

"**Let's get the party started!"** he cheered with a bright grin.

To everyone's surprise it was Blaine who stood up from one of the couches and raised his cup:

"**To **_**the New Directions!"**_

Others soon followed and in the end the whole room was standing with raised cups:

"**To **_**the New Directions**_**!"**

And maybe the gleeks grinned a little wider than the rest of them.

In the beginning Santana had been sure the party would end up lame because, seriously, they just kicked everyone's asses. How could they not be party poopers?

But her pessimism was quickly replaced with alcohol and she enjoyed it actually when she chatted with one of _the Warblers_ and was fascinated how difficult it was to be a good acapella group.

She also enjoyed Brittany's arm that was wrapped around her shoulders but what she definitely disliked was that her girlfriend was talking to Artie.

Brittany had been just fine with staring at her mate when suddenly Artie had plopped down next to her.

"**So…you and her?"** he asked with raised eyebrows and motioned in Santana's direction.

Brittany's eyebrows had furrowed in confusion instead:

"**Me and whom?"**

Artie looked startled for a moment before he cleared his throat:

"**Well….you and Santana. That's her name right?"**

Instantly the blonde's face lit up:

"**Oh yeah! Me and her. Don't I have a hot girlfriend?"**

"**Very…"** Artie nodded but didn't even look.

"**Where are you from?"** he asked after he took a sip from his drink.

"**Am I so obviously not American?"** Brittany asked with wide eyes.

"**Nah…it's just….your voice….it's sounds different."** The boy chuckled.

When he caught Brittany's sulk he was fast to correct himself:

"**But I mean in a good way….like really good. I like your voice."** He rambled.

"**I'm from the Netherlands."** The blonde let him know.

"**Wow….that's far away. Why did you move? Aren't you missing home?"** he asked with honest surprise and interest.

"**It is far and sometimes I miss the Netherlands but I have a new home here and new friends and I found my ma….uhm…my girlfriend, Santana. We moved because Papi got a job offer."**

Brittany's heart was beating wild in her chest while she took a large gulp of her drink.

She almost said _my mate_.

Artie would ask a ton of questions but always stayed nice and at some point he didn't scare Brittany anymore. She had to admit she may even like him.

But somewhere during their conversation he scooted closer and now his fingertips that rested on the back rest where dangerously close to her shoulder.

When Brittany's eyes had wandered off and surveyed the other teens in the room she was surprised to find Blaine and Kurt sitting in front of a small couch table both drinks in hand with nervous faces and it seemed they told each other everything there was to know about them.

She was even more surprised when she saw Mercedes and Sam sharing a small couch and while Mercedes animatedly told him something she saw the blonde boy actually smiling.

Who thought he was capable of it?

The next second something touched her shoulder and even if it was just for a millisecond it was one of the most unpleasant things the blonde ever felt in her life. Even more than her first turning as a child. It was like icy needles touched her skin and then the ice rushed through her veins leaving her with a shiver.

She instantly flinched and scooted closer to Santana.

That was when he scared her again.

"**I'm sorry Brittany. I didn't mean to startle you."** He apologized furiously but the blonde didn't miss the way his eyes had glinted for a moment.

"**Uhm…it's okay…I'm fine…"** she mumbled.

She was released when suddenly Rachel stumbled in front of them and fumbled with the karaoke box before a deafening high sound rippled through the air and ended all conversations.

The drunken brunette giggled with the micro in hand before she said a slur very evident in her voice:

"**How abou we fin' out who's the bes singer in this room?"**

She got the expected roars and cheers and screams from her friends and her grin got even wider.

Quinn brought a big salad bowl from the kitchen and pens and paper. Everyone wrote their name on a small piece of paper, folded it in the middle and then tossed it in the salad bowl.

Eric complained that they were an acapella group and had o sing together to function but his friends were embracing the idea.

It was a miracle everyone would find a competition partner and of course Rachel drew her name first.

Brittany was convinced she cheated.

Her karaoke partner was Blaine.

The colorful machine that silently hummed in a corner chose the sickening sweet song "_No air_" for them.

Santana already felt the alcohol buzzing through her blood system but she still recognized the way Kurt was awing Blaine and Finn shyly smiled at Rachel.

The Latina downed the rest of her drink to stop herself from gagging.

She wished she hadn't because now the feeling of Brittany's fingertips drawing small patterns on her bare shoulders was way too intense and she wished it even more when suddenly someone shouted her name together with Sebastian's.

Brittany whooped beside her and gave her an excited kiss on the cheek before she pushed her from the couch.

Slightly swaying Santana claimed her spot next to the arrogant redhead on stage. She only saw her mate staring at her with her breath taking, sparkling blue eyes while the room around them erupted in applause when Michael Jackson's "_Smooth Criminal"_ came on.

This was a friendly competition but the way Santana and Sebastian sang the lines into each other's faces reminded more of a heated battle that left a dead body.

The Latina was so sober that she could keep the malice out of her voice but her eyes were burning into the boy's cold ones. When the song ended the two stood face to face and Santana hated it how he was taller than her.

Their staring contest was only ended when the audience erupted in applause again and Brittany jumped on stage and gave Santana a bear hug so that her heels left the floor. She shrieked with happiness when the blonde twirled them on the spot and gasped in surprise when blonde lips wrapped around hers.

The kiss was hard and urgent and full of tingles and excitement and Santana wished it would last longer. But she wouldn't make out with her girlfriend in front of all these people. If they would make it to the couch again and Artie wouldn't sit there anymore things would look totally different though.

But they never made it that far.

"**Santana I'm afraid you have to leave stage now."** Tina tried carefully said but she wasn't spared from the Latina's glare.

"**Why's that, Tina?"** Brittany asked while she rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"**Well…I drew your name…and Artie's."** the other girl answered.

Brittany wasn't that thrilled about it and Santana even less.

"_Babe…when you don't want to…"_ the Latina started but Brittany gave her waist a light squeeze:

"_That would be really weird, wouldn't it? It's okay, Sanny…he's okay…I guess."_ Brittany calmed her while she untangled herself from her mate.

Pouting like her favorite candy had been taken from her Santana left Brittany before she flopped down next to Rachel and Quinn. But not before sending the boy with the black rimmed glasses a devastating glare and shouting:

"**My gurl will kick ya ass!"**

Smirking Artie stepped next to Brittany:

"**She really doesn't like me, heh?" ** He asked with a wink.

Brittany found her girlfriend's antics adorable and smirked too:

"**She just gets really possessive and protective some times."**

"**I can see that."** Artie said with a roll of his eyes.

Then the first notes of Professor Green's "_Just be good to green"_ filled the air and with wide, giddy, endless sky-blue eyes Brittany asked:

"**You know that song?"**

Artie only gave her _please_ look and was about to open his mouth but Brittany was faster.

Brittany didn't need to have a voice like Rachel to rap…only a ton of air in her lungs and a fast tongue.

Santana was sitting, sunken on her place and stared at her girlfriend with a hanging jaw.

She almost forgot that Brittany could rap but the last time had been immensely different and it left the Latina in utter proud and adoration. Brittany was oh so good.

She sung the lines from a man like she was one herself always keeping up with his speed, only breathing when he did.

When the female vocals started Brittany stopped a little out of breath and grinned from ear to ear when she saw that many of her friends were dancing by now. When the lines continued Artie continued and he was at least as good as her if not better.

For the rest of the song the two rapped their hearts out and the song was what the kids had needed to break the ice.

Everyone was surprised when Puck's and Sam's name were pulled out of the bowl and the colorful box chose Erasure's "_A little respect"_. It was a drastic change to the rap number but by now everyone was at least tipsy and when Sam and Puck stumbled on stage and totally exaggerated while singing the song the whole bunch of them was laughing.

While Brittany was making silly dance moves for Santana she caught Tina whispering something to Mercedes and the later turned bright red. Then she noticed how Sam seemed to sing the lines only to her and ignored the rest of the room.

But then Santana was dancing with her and laughing and so beautiful Brittany got swept away by it.

There were a couple of other songs among other things Clooney's "_Superstar"_ and everyone was laughing and jumping and dancing when Mercedes and Quinn sang the song.

This night it didn't matter that they weren't friends normally, or that they were competitive or that they didn't even know each other. This night they were having fun, a lot of it.

After another duet had ended someone had screamed "_BODYSHOTS"_ and in the following noise, mostly made by the boys, it was impossible to say who said it. Santana had a faint feeling it was Puck but who knew.

Santana felt her skin prickle and when she turned her head Brittany was staring at her like a cherish cat. The Latina knew exactly what the blonde had in mind.

Around them the boys were still cheering and shouting and Brittany's grin grew wider by the second.

Santana's body shivered with anticipation when she imagined her mate's tongue running over her skin. The alcohol might increase the heat that erupted in her abdomen when she remembered what Brittany had done earlier that day with her tongue.

Now was time to get back at her cheeky mate.

Without saying a word Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her with a sultry smirk into the kitchen. It didn't matter that Quinn, Rachel, Puck and even Sam and Finn were following them. Santana was almost sure she already could taste her girlfriend's skin on her lips and hence she didn't notice how Artie trailed a little behind them.

In the kitchen Santana positioned Brittany on one of the bar stools and when her mate gave her a surprised look she said flirtatiously:

"**Who said you needed more alcohol?"**

The blonde's eyebrows shot up in surprise but the next moment she was already grinning again.

The way her girlfriend fidgeted on her stool made it plain clear for Santana how impatient Brittany was. Pretty much like her.

Santana fumbled with the never ending mess of bottles while she felt the Dutch burning holes in her skin. She desperately hoped for Tequila. Someone had to think of it.

Almost out of her reach she spotted a bottle with clear liquid and a little, red sombrero that decorated the top.

"**Gotcha!**" Santana exclaimed in triumph.

When she moved back to the bar where she left her giddy girlfriend she didn't even notice the three boys standing in the doorway. Puck had a knowing grin plastered on his face while his arms were looped around the necks of Sam and Finn who just stared with open mouths. Some other boys were in the kitchen too but the Latina completely ignored them.

All she saw was Brittany waiting for her with a face that had to crack from all the suspense. Her eyes were deep-sea blue again and endless, her cheeks flushed and she nervously bit her bottom lip. For a second Santana considered skipping the tequila and kissing Brittany right then and there. But where was the teasing in that?

Santana was so focused on her girlfriend she almost missed that Rachel had been positioned on another bar stool and looked equally impatient but in comparison to Brittany she almost seemed a little nervous and shy.

When the Latina noticed the other brunette she also had to notice Quinn standing in front of her with dilated pupils and her well known smile that always got close to an arrogant smirk. The Latina didn't care. She was smirking just the same just from imagining how delicious Brittany's withering body will feel under hers.

While Quinn divided a small lemon Santana poured the shot glasses without saying a word. It was like words could make the tense atmosphere disappear together with the power Quinn and Santana had over their mates currently.

Both felt their eyes on their bodies and Santana felt herself grow hot. Brittany's eyes left a trail from her neck down to her shoulder blades, down her spine to the small of her back and rested on her hips. A shiver ran down the Latina's entire back because it was like Brittany had run her hands over her skin and not only her eyes.

Without looking at each other Quinn and Santana traded a shot glass for a slice of lemon and then with hungry eyes stood in front of their mates. Santana forgot everything around her while she stepped nearer to the expecting blonde. She couldn't look her in the eyes. If she would her reserve would crumble and she would give into her desire to touch her mate.

The urge was stronger than ever and maybe it was the alcohol or the feeling she would get when she made Brittany shudder with desire or maybe just the fact that her mate still looked stunning in her blue dress. In the end all those things combined and left Santana with a swirling head and a painful throb between her legs.

When she had the saltshaker in her hand she made the mistake and did look. When dark brown met light blue Santana had to gulp. In Brittany's eyes burned a fiery passion she had never seen before. Now she seemed frightening calm with both her arms stretched out along the edge of the bar alluring, inviting, challenging.

It was like she was the teasing one again and Santana was determined to change that. So in one, swift motion she moved forward, dipped her head down and pressed an open mouth kiss to her mate's cleavage. The Dutch's body almost instantly tensed and pressed forward and when Santana sensually and slowly moved her tongue upwards over milky white, delicious skin she heard the faintest whimper coming from Brittany's throat.

That spurred the Latina on even more so when she reached the part where her girlfriend's shoulder merged into her neck she had to bite down. With all her might Brittany fought against the urge to move her arms and wrap them around her mate. It would be so easy to just give in and keep Santana close doing that with her tongue and when Brittany felt teeth sink into her flesh the desire was already shooting through her system.

But then the sensation was gone and she felt how the salt was poured on the wet trail Santana's tongue had left on her skin. Brittany couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and was glad that she was sitting. She was already trembling with arousal.

As Santana watched how her mate surrendered to her feelings her eyes might have dilated a little more. She didn't need to verbalize her thought she just hold out her glass for Quinn to clink it. Then she heard the boys behind her inhale sharply.

Without thinking further Santana reattached her mouth to Brittany's skin, licked all the way up from the valley of her mate's breast to her delicate collarbone then she downed the shot in one big gulp and finally bit into the lemon slice. Throughout the ritual piercing blue eyes never left her body.

From far away she heard Sam moan a:

"**Holy Shit"** but as soon as the sour liquid from the lemon was in her mouth Brittany moved in a flash.

Her hands shot forward and cupped Santana's face and seconds later her lips crashed hard and urgent and full of lust into Santana's.

The empty glass clattered to the floor when Santana gripped her girlfriend's waist and it was Santana's turn to moan when their bodies collided.

It didn't matter how many people were around them the sexual frustration had gotten too much over the last weeks.

But still Santana gasped when Brittany's wet tongue traced her upper lip.

She could never get enough. Never. Brittany was her own, personal drug and every passing day Santana needed more.

Then she parted her lips and hungrily welcomed her girlfriend by massaging Brittany's tongue with her own. They were battling each other for dominance again biting, nipping, and their bodies are so hyper aware of each other that the parts where their hands touch each other's body were burning.

While Brittany sucked on her mate's delicious tongue she tasted lemon and it made her smirk into the kiss and suck harder and it left Santana weak on her shaking legs.

The Dutch could keep kissing her mate for ever but just kissing wasn't enough anymore.

She needed to taste every part of Santana's gorgeous body. She needed to feel the soft, hot skin under her fingers and memorize all the yet unknown paths and be amazed by them.

She knew she would be.

So her hands, that had a vice grip on Santana's moving jaw, moved to her shoulders, over her back and settle on the Latina's butt. It fit perfectly in Brittany's hands and she couldn't resist, she had to, so she squeezed.

A deep rumbled growl escaped Santana's mouth and its intensity only got swallowed by Brittany's mouth still moving on hers, with hers.

When the Latina retreated her tongue from her girlfriend's mouth she already felt Brittany following her but she had none of it and bit down on a swollen bottom lip.

She only stopped sucking on the soft flesh when she tasted the somehow sweet blood and felt Brittany actually wither and twitch against her.

They would have continued. Maybe forever. But of course someone had to burst into the kitchen.

And of course it had to be Mercedes.

"**Damn you girls! Will ya all get a room you horny walking hormones? If you don stop soon all the boys will en up with boners and I'm not the one who's going ta clean tha mess up afterwards!"** she shouted with wide eyes.

Neither Brittany nor Santana wanted to break the kiss but their friend's voice reminded them that the kitchen wasn't a very private place and the thought that Puck or even worse Artie was watching them made the Latina want to gag.

So with a last swirl of their tongues against each other they broke the kiss with a smack of their lips.

But they didn't separate. They couldn't, not with all the tension between them and the desire clouding their minds and their bodies being hot and burning all over. They can't because their connection was stronger than ever making it impossible to let go.

In the end Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and placed her head in the crock of the other girl's neck but when her hot breath ghosted over the blonde's sensitive skin and she shuddered in her mate's arms and her sweet scent invaded the Latina's nose is wasn't helping at all.

The Latina barely managed to stand upright and her heart was beating so fast it almost drowned out the loud music from the living room and the boys' excited chatter. The worst thing or the best, it depended on your point of view, was that Brittany's desire and lust was mixing with her own and the Latina was definitely overwhelmed with her own feelings but having Brittany's emotions intoxicating her mind was almost too much to bear.

In the back of her mind she registered how the music changed but Brittany's scent in her sensitive nose was making every coherent thought impossible. It was all Brittany around her, her scent, her rapid breath on her bare shoulder, her golden hair that escaped its prison tickling her cheek, her desire dancing with her own.

Just when Santana thought she couldn't take it anymore Brittany pushed her body forward and when their chests touched the Latina groaned. But the blonde didn't stop and Santana had to take a couple of steps backwards so in the end Brittany was standing in front of her.

Her eyes were so dark they almost looked black and they were so full of lust it made Santana shudder. The next moment Brittany grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the kitchen into the living room.

You couldn't really call the group of dancing people a crowd but it didn't matter.

They came to a stop close to a wall and it was when Santana finally registered the loud music around her.

She didn't recognize the song but the bass was already taking control over her body just like Brittany.

"_Music….makes…me….high!"_

The next thing she knew was how Brittany's hands grabbed her waist and guided her against her own, legs between Santana's and her hips swaying in such an erotic way it made the Latina crazy.

Only their hips touched and the lack of body contact was something Santana couldn't take right now. But when she tried to smash their bodies together Brittany put just her torso out of reach for the Latina to get a hold on it.

Due to the couple of inches Brittany was taller than her even if the Latina wore heels and they way her shoulders were slightly hunched over and her eyes never leaving those bottomless chocolate pools made her look like a predator when she pushed Santana's body backwards using her own.

Even without kissing or the minimal touching Santana felt turned on more and more. In a moment where her mind was clear she thought:

"_This is like sex…oh Britt….how do you even do it….?"_ Santana moaned in her head and she had to bite on her bottom lip to keep it from escaping.

When she heard Brittany's husky voice respond she was hit with another wave of pleasure because Brittany had decided to put her mouth next to the Latina's ear and the hot breath that hit the shell of her hear left Santana close to passing out:

"_It's not me, Sanny….it's the music…let it do it for you…and now stop thinking."_

The last part was an order and the Latina could do nothing more than melt against her mate's body.

Then the song changed again. It was a lot slower but that made Brittany's movements in front of her all the more sensual and the control that was hidden behind everyone erupted a fire in Santana's abdomen. To see Brittany moving like this, without any effort and still so sexy and alluring was too much for the Latina

Before she knew what happened she was suddenly turned and Brittany's body pressed hard into her own.

Her mouth was next to Santana's ear again while Santana could do nothing more than throw her head back and push her back into her mate's front. She groaned when she didn't get the same amount of friction her girlfriend received and pushed again.

Brittany didn't need her hands to guide Santana's body. Their connected hips were enough. So her hands were free to roam. The pressure she applied with her flat hands on her mate's stomach gave away how hot and bothered she was herself. In her hands the Latina's body had completely surrendered to her. It fit perfectly against her own and wherever her hands wandered the skin was soft and hot and Brittany could feel the heat even through the fabric of her girlfriend's clothes.

The need to do more, to feel more, to be closer and closer until there was nothing between them anymore was overwhelming the blonde and she helplessly husked in her mate's ear:

"**San…"**

It was everything between a moan, a husk, a beg.

To Santana her girlfriend's voice never sounded darker and lower and she gasped when the air hit her ear shell. Simply by saying her name Santana knew how much Brittany needed it. Just like her.

Over a month she had the most beautiful, sexy and gorgeous girl in front of her and even was permitted to touch her and yet again not and all the cold showers she had taken in those weeks had barely helped when they had gotten cock-blocked another time.

Sometimes the desire for Brittany's touch had been so strong Santana had actually thought about not touching her at all because she knew she wouldn't get the chance to finish it what she started what left her more frustrated than anything else but with the touching connection that thought always went straight out of the window as soon as the blonde was giving her a good-morning-kiss or a parting kiss or held her hand or hugged her or whatever.

Both of them were so touchy with each other they just couldn't keep their hands from each other's bodies.

Over a month of Brittany's gorgeous body hidden beneath clothes was too long for Santana.

And in the moment when Brittany half moaned half husked half pleaded her name Santana decided it was enough. She didn't want to wait any longer and she couldn't.

She was glad that Brittany forgot that she wanted to take her out on a date first and she was glad she forgot that she never slept with a girl before.

In the end Brittany was her mate. What did it matter?

Did it matter?

It didn't, right?

But before Santana's mind could get all twisted and knotted and scared and self-conscious she spun around in Brittany's embrace and with a hard shove the blonde' back connected with the wall behind her. If the Dutch moaned in pain or pleasure the Latina couldn't say but that her face flushed and her eyebrows slightly drew together turned her on so much she couldn't think about it.

Like she was a hunter and Brittany her prey Santana slowly, growling with dark eyes passed the small distance between them.

She needed Brittany.

She needed her right here and right now.

When she was in arm lengths of her mate the suddenly smirking blonde moved. In one swift motion she grabbed Santana's wrist and yanked her forward and twisted her so now it was Santana's back that smacked against the wall and Brittany's body that crashed right into hers.

Instantly Brittany's hot, eager mouth was on hers and her wet tongue dancing, sucking and massaging her own. There were teeth and biting and the kisses got sloppier and wetter by the second. But neither girl cared. They had to wait too long.

And still the blonde dared to tease the fiery Latina.

When her lips weren't on Santana's anymore they kissed her cheek, her jaw, the outlines of her ear. Santana shuddered and twitched underneath her and the sight was so arousing Brittany asked herself, but only for a split second, if she just came in her panties.

A trembling Santana with eyes squeezed shut tightly, flushed cheeks, a heaving chest and plump, swollen, parted rosy lips was one of the sexiest thing Brittany had ever seen.

When she noticed how tanned hands flew to her waist she had to smirk.

In a flash she gripped both of Santana's wrists and pinned them with one hand above her head. Then she pushed one of her legs between Santana's shaking ones and put a hand on her hip to steady her.

Both girls gasped when Brittany's knee brushed over Santana's dripping center. Santana's head was spinning and she was sure she was never again able to form words in her mind. All she registered was Brittany and how her hands and her teeth and her tongue seemed to be everywhere. Kissing her, caressing her, biting her.

Santana's body was so sensitive by now she was sure she would come on the spot if Brittany kept it up like that.

"**Britt…please…please…don't stop."** She moaned when Brittany sucked hard on her pulse point and her hand travelled up and down Santana's side. Always applying this right amount of pressure that left the Latina wishing she was naked.

Then she tried to move her own hands. To give Brittany the same pleasure. But she was unable to.

Then she registered that one of Brittany's hands trapped hers to the wall. The grip didn't hurt but it was merciless.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"**Babe….let go of me…I need to…to…touch you…."** She tried to sound angry and definitely not so desperate but the end of her sentence was lost in another moan when her mate grazed her teeth over her jaw.

"**No way, San. Do you know how long I want to do this? For four weeks! Whenever we made out, whenever you wore that forbidden hot cheerios uniform, whenever you lay in my arms in the nights we got to spend together I had to hold back. Do you know how hard that was?"** Brittany sounds almost frantic and her words leave Santana without air in her lungs but she still manages to choke:

"**Yeah…"** Because she felt exactly the same.

And then all of a sudden she asked herself why they even waited.

"**I still won't let go."** Brittany growled before she covered her mate's lips with her own again.

She was hard and urgent but somehow also gentle never being too eager but it was hard to keep herself in check because just like Santana the Dutch never got enough. Never.

Every time she kissed her mate she fell harder and harder and got more addicted. The way those plump lips moved against her own, the way Santana's tongue swirled around hers and most of all the way it all felt together. The skin, the tongue, the teeth it was all too much. The sensation too intense.

Brittany was the one who broke the kiss only to stare in stormy almost black eyes.

"**I need you, Brittany…"** Santana whined with the little bit of her consciousness that didn't left her.

She needed her more than ever and she was a hundred percent sure if Brittany didn't touch where she needed her the most in the next ten minutes she would pass out.

Brittany's eyes widened when she heard that her mate used her full name. She rarely did. Only when she needed something really, really bad. Or in this case someone.

"**Bed room. Now!"** Brittany decided before she finally let go of her girlfriend's wrist.

As soon as Santana's wrists were free she locked them around her mate's neck and the blonde didn't have to say one thing when her hands rested on her waist.

Instantly tanned legs wrapped around Brittany's waist while she held tight onto her girl's hips.

Santana's response to her girlfriend's words was a feverish kiss.

Soon they stumbled out of the living room completely lost in each other not seeing or hearing anything besides them.

Brittany didn't really know where she was walking and in the end they crashed into more than one wall and ended up making out against them for a couple of moments before they would continue their journey upstairs.

When they eventually found the staircase they had to break the kiss or Brittany would have send them flying downwards again and she just needed to get into a damn bedroom. This instance.

So they stopped kissing but their lips stayed only inches apart from each other, their noses brushing against each other while Santana softly caressed Brittany's cheek with the thumb of one hand.

As soon as they reached the top their lips crashed together again and due to all the passion and the hunger they bumped into some more walls before they finally reached a bedroom.

* * *

Brittany kicked the door open and in the process lost her shoe. No need for them anyway, so she kicked the second off too when they stepped inside. Santana did the same while Brittany kicked the door shut again and the next second the Latina was pressed against the wall again Brittany's hot body up, flat against her.

They were kissing again. Long, passionate and with so much hunger. In their haze neither of them recognized the reason for the fire between them glowing in a faint gold inside their bodies. Their soul was pulsing and interlaced and dancing and so beautiful if one could see it they would cry from the sight.

When they had to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen Santana demanded:

"**Let me down…"**

She was still out of breath and it was almost a moan but Brittany understood that this was no question.

And as soon as Santana's feet touched the ground she ripped the control out of her mate's hands.

She smirked her trademark smirk and it got even brighter when she saw her mate gulp.

Next she stepped forward with one arm outstretched and her index finger between Brittany's breasts. By walking forward she pushed the blonde backward until they reached the king-size bed. Right before Brittany would have fallen onto the soft sheets Santana stopped her.

"**Take it off."** She commented. She couldn't do it. No. She had to look. She needed to look and take it all in and not leave out a single patch of skin.

And Brittany was so aware of it.

She stood straight and the moonlight that fell through the row of large windows basked her in silver light and it made her creamy skin glow. Ever so slowly Brittany reached up with one end and undid the remains of her bun so her long golden locks cascaded down her shoulders.

Even in the dark she could see how her mate's eyes widened and how her breath hitched in her throat. Then she reached up with her other hand too and slowly, taunting, teasing undid the knot behind her back.

Then she felt the dress sliding from her body and pooling around her ankles.

And Santana stopped breathing all together.

At first she tried hard to hold her mate's gaze but she failed miserably. Brittany's eyes were sparkling like diamonds and stormy and full of passion, around her lips played a smug smile and Santana knew that Brittany exactly knew what kind of effect she had on her girlfriend.

She tried it a little longer but in the end she looked down and gasped.

In the moonlight her mate looked like a vision from another world.

Santana's eyes travelled downwards taking in the most beautiful sight she was ever allowed to witness in her life.

Her gaze travelled over Brittany's delicate collarbones and when they reached her breasts Santana whimpered. Her mate wore a dark blue lace bra that didn't leave much to the imagination and even if they were still covered Santana was convinced that she would instantly get addicted to the soft, white flesh.

Next she stared at her mate's amazing stomach. It was dark in the room even with the moonlight but Santana swore she could see the outlines of well defined abs and her mouth watered. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands, her teeth, her tongue over them and feel them respond to her touch.

When she could tear her eyes away they landed where she knew Brittany wanted her the most in the last four weeks. The thong was in the same sexy shade of blue that matched the blue of Brittany's eye color when she was aroused. Santana gulped.

"**You are so sexy, Britt…"** she husked barely holding it together. How did she ever deserve someone like Brittany S. Pierce in her life? But Brittany saved her from the serious thoughts when she smiled at her:

"**I'm not the only sexy in the room. Come here, San."**

This time it was the blonde who ordered and Santana happily followed.

As soon as Santana was in touching distance for Brittany the other girl took a gentle hold of her waist. The touch send electric shocks through the brunette's body and she had to close her eyes.

With their blood, with Brittany everything was just so damn intense.

While Santana's own hands sneaked around her mate's waist too steady herself she felt how Brittany's arms were placed around her neck and how fingertips lightly touched her neck.

"**San…"** It was almost like a question.

Santana's eyes sprung open again and she instantly drowned in sea-blue.

It took a moment for the Latina to get what those sparkling deep eyes were trying to tell her because she was beyond the point of thinking anything else then _Brittany, Brittany, Brittany._

The blue orbs were asking for permission. Because if the Latina's dress joined her girlfriend's on the floor there was no turning back anymore. For neither of them. The desire being too strong.

Santana didn't need to do anything besides staring deeply into Brittany's eyes.

Then Brittany's shaking hands carefully undid the knot around Santana's neck. For a split second she held onto the cloth and the moment her eyes left Santana's she let go.

Brittany had been sure her body wasn't capable of taking any more desire but when Santana's body was revealed to her the first time the yet strongest wave hit her.

Santana wore red, laced lingerie almost like the one she wore in Tina's fitting room. But this was so much more sexy it should be forbidden. The bra was only covering half of the Latina's luscious looking breasts and so tight it made them almost spill over the top.

Brittany wanted nothing more than to rip the garment from her mate's chest and finally taste the flesh underneath it. Blue eyes travelled over a tanned flat stomach down beautiful legs that seemed to go on forever even if Santana was a lot smaller than Brittany.

Santana couldn't take it anymore. She needed Brittany to do more than just stare at her. Her voice was trembling when she whispered:

"**Eyes up here gorgeous…"**

Immediately blue orbs bore into her own and the distance between them became a lot smaller than before.

Brittany really wanted to leer at her mate's body longer but when she locked eyes with Santana again the blatant lust and the desire threw her off. Suddenly Santana's hand was on her jaw and her thumb slowly traced the strong outlines. It was like an invisible force slowly drew them closer and closer to each other.

Brittany's hands where on her girlfriend's hips again and the Latina's other hand rested on a pale shoulder.

All of a sudden they were so close that their noses brushed softly against each, their heads tilted slightly and their shaky breaths mingled between them.

Their eyes closed when only millimeters separated pink from plump rosy lips and they already could feel the heat from each other's lips on their skin.

Simultaneously they drew one last unsteady breath, exhaled and leaned in.

As Brittany's lips wrapped around Santana's it was like fireworks exploded behind her eyes. Part of their passion and their need had subsided and the kiss was slow and sweet. To the blonde it had never felt this good to kiss someone. Santana's lips were so unbelievable soft and still tasted a bit like lemon and tequila when they moved almost lazily against her own.

Yet again the blonde was sure she never felt this turned on from simply kissing someone. When she couldn't hold back on her urges any longer and her tongue softly traced the outlines of Santana's upper lip the dynamic of the kiss changed in an instant.

Without giving the blonde a moment to react Santana's own tongue shot forward and thrusted into her mate's mouth.

They were rough and frantic and needy again.

Not wasting further time Santana pushed at Brittany's shoulder.

Like in slow motion the blonde goddess fell backwards and because her hands still were planted on the Latina's hips she pulled her down with her.

Both girls let out a strangled moan when their bodies collided. Now Santana's hands were on either side of Brittany's head and her hair was falling around her in wide locks tickling the blonde's cheeks. Her legs were on either side of her girlfriend's waist straddling her.

"**You look so fucking hot…"** Brittany groaned when she stared into the lustful eyes of the Latina hovering above her.

Then Santana's mouth was on hers again hard and rough and she wasted no time to thrust her tongue back into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany's tongue massages Santana's and when she elicited a growl she keeps going because she wanted to hear it again and again and again.

When the blonde sucks on her bottom lip Santana's arms gave away and her full body weight dropped on Brittany's and they both gasp at the skin on skin contact.

There was only their next to nothing underwear separating them now and when their bodies met it send electric jolts through them again. When the kiss heated up even more hands began to roam over exposed flesh.

Santana was beyond good and evil now because the things Brittany did with her tongue left her choking and when she imagined other places where the blonde would work her magic tonight she whimpered.

Somehow she was still able to feel long, slender fingers settling on her stomach and when her mate applied this sensual pressure again Santana pressed into unashamed into her. Then the hands travelled upwards over her ribcage and when the blonde's fingertips caressed the underside of her still covered breasts Santana had to break the kiss.

With her face buried in golden locks she let out a desperate moan while her whole torso arched into her lover's hands.

"**Britt…." **She whined: "**Stop teasing…please…"**

Santana wasn't one who begged and especially not in bed.

But the sexual frustration of four weeks left her body in a state where even the simplest touch from Brittany felt like pure ecstasy. And she was beyond addicted by now.

But her mate had other things in mind and kept her fingertips where they were teasingly ghosting over the underside of her breasts and it left Santana crazy with want.

Without Santana's mouth on hers Brittany started to kiss her jaw and her neck and when she sucked on delicate skin she tasted the thin layer of sweat that had formed on Santana's skin.

Santana already panting in her ear send shivers through Brittany's burning body and the sound was already enough to make her lose her mind.

But when another wave of hot air brushed over her ear shell together with a strangled:

"**Uhhh…."**

Brittany snapped.

Simultaneously both of her hands flew to Santana's ample chest. They fit perfectly in her hands and even through thin material of the bra they already felt so incredible soft.

Santana had been sure she couldn't end up more aroused but when Brittany's hands were on her chest and squeezed softly she saw stars behind her tightly shut eyelids:

"**Uhhhh…Britt….uh…more…"** was all she could get out.

When the blonde squeezed again harder, this time, Santana's hips rolled down.

Right onto Brittany's thigh that somehow landed between her legs.

With the new found friction Santana thought she had to fall apart before they even really started. She was so wet for Brittany she could feel herself already dripping from arousal.

Never in her life had Santana felt so turned on and in need to be touched.

Without thinking twice she sat up and grinded her throbbing center down on her mate's leg.

The sensation that shot through her body was almost too much.

When Brittany felt her mate's dripping center on her bare skin her breath caught in her throat and she moaned when she thought about how this wetness would taste and that it was her putting Santana in such a state.

"**You're already so wet for me, San…"** she growls while her hands gripped the other girl's waist tightly only to push her down again.

Santana barely recognized anything besides the wonderful feeling she gets when yet again her core hits Brittany's flesh.

The tone of her voice, the words it was more she could take and when Brittany's hands are back on her breasts she arches her back into the pressure her mate applied.

Suddenly Brittany felt the urge to kiss the flesh she massaged but before her back could leave the mattress she saw and literally saw Santana on top of her.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, her head thrown backwards exposing her long neck and her lips slightly parted. Brittany had never seen

someone more beautiful or sexy in her life. And then she sat up and wrapped her arms around her mate's waist bringing their bodies flush together.

Now her mate's chest was right in front of her and instantly the blonde buried her head between the valley of Santana's breasts. When Santana felt Brittany's tongue running, licking, tasting her arms flew around Brittany's neck and she pushed the blonde's head harder against her trembling body.

Brittany needed to see more. She needed to see Santana without the annoying clothing and be amazed by her beauty. So she stopped her ministrations and locked eyes with a panting Latina.

Santana drowned in almost black endless pools and when she caught Brittany's chest heaving and all the want in her eyes she knew that her mate needed, wanted this as much as her.

Next she felt Brittany's hands on her back, her nails dug into her flesh right above her bra.

"**If you don't take it off this instance I'm doing it myself."** She ordered her voice so low and husky it made Brittany shudder.

And when Santana caught her lips between her teeth and sucked and pulled she wasted no time and almost ripped the garment from her mate's body.

Santana let her go, only for a second because she needed Brittany's lips, so the bra can be tossed to the ground. She wanted to keep kissing but she felt Brittany's hands wandering to her front again and she knew the blonde wanted to look and adore and she was right because seconds later the blonde broke the kiss.

Completely breathless Brittany stares at the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen. They weren't that big but Brittany didn't care they fitted perfectly in her hands and the caramel skin that glistened with a thin layer of sweat in the moonlight looked the best candy in the world.

They were full and beautiful and when Brittany's eyes landed on two already hard nipples her mouth watered.

She had to feel them so her hands were back to squeezing, massaging and caressing and without something that separated her hands from the soft, hot skin it was so much better.

As soon as Santana felt Brittany's hands back where they had only been seconds ago her desire increased tenfold if it was even possible.

Then she heard her voice and it was so deep and sexy her breath hitched:

"**Your tits are perfect, San….God do you know how long I wanted to do this?"**

Her eyes were sparkling and cheeky and Santana already opened her mouth to ask but then Brittany dipped her head down and wrapped her lips around one, dark nipple.

All that escaped the Latina's mouth before her mind exploded was:

"**Whauhhhhhhhhh….oh God….uhm….uh….oh…Go…G...God…."**

When Brittany flicked her tongue over the erected bud the Latina saw stars again.

Brittany couldn't get enough of the soft flesh. While her tongue drew lazy circles around her mate's nipple her other hand massaged Santana's second breast. When she softly bit down on the nipple Santana screamed in pleasure and she repeated the action because she needed to hear it again.

To hear her mate pant and moan and scream above her was one of the hottest things Brittany had ever heard and she was almost painfully reminded of her own desire pooling between her legs.

Even more when Santana's hips bucked forward.

Both girls released breathless moans.

While Santana forcefully grabbed Brittany's head she growled:

"**I need you….so bad Britt-Britt…stop… the…teasing…."**

Then she crashed her lips against her mate's again and Brittany's mind went blank when she felt teeth and tongue and _Santana_ and her nickname sounded so dirty right now it send chills down her spine.

Next Santana felt her back hit the mattress and Brittany's hot breath on her ear shell:

"**Say it again…"** she growled.

Santana couldn't think straight anymore actually not since the bodyshot so her mind couldn't comprehend Brittany's words.

"**Wha…..uhhhh…Britt…..ahhhhhh…"** she moaned the moment she felt Brittany's teeth and tongue nibbling on the sensitive skin.

Suddenly Brittany forcefully pushed her entire body against Santana's and repeated her demand:

"**I said…say it again…"**

And it was more of a growl than ever before.

Instantly Santana's body reacted to Brittany's dominant behavior. Her breathing sped up even more, her legs wrapped around the dancer's waist and a new wave of desire went straight between her legs.

"**I….I…need…yo…you….so bad…."** She whimpered and it ended with a guttural groan when Brittany took her earlobe between her teeth.

With all the boys in her past Santana had always been in charge, in control, always on top.

She never lay underneath them because it would have been weak and it was always her who fucked them not the other way around. Never.

But with Brittany all thoughts about dominance were banned from her head. She had never imagines being at someone's mercy would feel this good.

Or maybe it was just the way Brittany's deep-sea blue eyes bore into hers, or how her hands felt on her burning skin or the leg that was between Santana's again or just the fact that this was Brittany.

She didn't care. She was too turned on and horny and yes desperate to care.

She needed Brittany. So she repeated what she said before:

"**Babe….I need you to fuck me….now…!"** she tried to make it sound like a demand but her voice trembled.

Brittany retreated her head from the Latina's breasts and almost stared at her in shock.

"**Don't stare at me like that! I need YOU to FUCK me right now!"** This time it worked but Santana wasn't prepared for the sly grin that appeared on her mate's face.

Brittany loved how worked up her mate looked. It only added more and more to her already ridiculously strong desire:

"**You have such a dirty mouth, San…"** she purred before she crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss that was all about dominance again.

"**And you are wearing too many clothes…"**

The Latina growled.

Slowly, teasing and with a sultry smirk her hands travelled up Brittany's arms. She could see the want in those blue orbs, feel how her mate's muscles twitched beneath her fingertips and heard how her breath got caught in her throat.

When her fingers reached Brittany's armpits they moved to her shoulder blades and Santana couldn't resist the urge to dig her nails into the soft flesh she found there.

As she raked her nails downwards Brittany closed her eyes and let out a long moan that made the Latina's belly flip. So she pushed deeper and she wasn't sure if the withering blonde cried out from pain or pleasure but Santana fell in love with the sound right away.

Then her fingers ghosted over something else than skin and with one switch of her wrist the cloth came lose. It slid from Brittany's broad shoulders and when the blonde sat up a bit Santana instantly casted it aside, to the floor, to their other clothes.

She gasped when she finally was allowed to stare at Brittany's exposed skin after one month of lusting. The creamy, white flesh shone bright in the moonlight and the Latina wanted nothing more than to wrap her lips around those luscious looking pink buds.

In a second she hoisted her upper body upwards and she gave into her desire and when she heard Brittany curse and felt her arch into her mouth it was all just too good.

She reveled in the taste of the soft skin in her mouth and she could do it forever but her chance to tease and taste as cut short when Brittany pushed them down again with a groan.

It was the first time that their chests touched without anything between and if it drove the Latina crazy it definitely made her lose her mind now. Her legs instantly tightened around the blonde's waist and it took all of what was left of her will to form the following words:

"**You…are….they…are….uhhhhh…they are so fu….fuck….fucking amazing…."** She panted while her nails dug into Brittany's shoulder blades again.

Brittany arched her back again and Santana was so close to crying out again when those perfect round breasts were pressed against her own.

Suddenly her mate took a hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head.

From under hooded eyelids she gave Brittany a questioning look while she tried to free her hands. But the blonde only applied more pressure and said in a seductive voice:

"**If you keep that up I'm going to come without you even touching my pussy…."**

Santana didn't know how Brittany was still able to talk but the words instantly had an effect on her body making her hips buck into the blonde's again.

Her lips escaped a high moan again and Brittany smirked down at her in the sexiest way ever.

"**Tell me how bad you want me…"** the blonde purred and Santana shivered.

She never thought Brittany would be such a tease or such a dirty talker in bed. But she liked this side of her mate….no…she loved it.

"**Britt….oh….uhhhhh….I need….yo…you so…..so bad…..please…."** she all but whimpered.

Then Brittany licked up her jaw and sunk her teeth into her neck.

"**How bad…"** she asked again and it was driving the Latina nuts.

"**Fuck! If you don't do anything like right now I'm doing it myself!"** she eventually screamed in frustration. Brittany was so not fair.

"**I would really like to see that but no…that pussy is mine…"** Brittany husked.

"**You fucking tease!"** Santana groaned but was silent quickly when Brittany traced the outlines of her ear shell with her tongue and only seconds later blew the wet trail.

"**Oh…..fuck…Britt…stop it…."** Santana whimpered.

She could feel her mate smirking against her jaw before she planted hot, open mouth kisses from her jaw to her collarbone to the valley of her breasts.

Brittany couldn't her herself with teasing the shit out Santana. All the rewards she got in form of pants, moans or whimpers where just too good. She said she wanted to never forget this night and she wouldn't.

The way Santana was lying underneath her with shut eyes, swollen lips a heaving chest and raven looks splayed out around her….she would never forget it.

While she sucked on one of the Latina's nipples again, slowly ran her tongue above it and sucked on it so hard Santana groaned she noticed how hard, how desperate the Latina's hips grinded against her own. She couldn't keep her waiting any longer and her own desire to finally taste Santana was enough to release the rock hard nipple.

While she peppered Santana's ribcage with butterfly kisses she could feel her mate trashing against the tight hold on her wrists but the blonde had no intend of letting go. When she reached the Latina's perfect abs she took extra time planting hot, wet kisses on every muscle on every patch of skin she could find before she moved even lower.

By now Santana's back wasn't even on the mattress anymore. She needed to be closer to Brittany. Closer, closer, closer. To feel those heavenly breasts against her own again and Brittany's tongue dancing her mouth and the rest of her thoughts puffed like a cloud when she felt where Brittany's mouth had stopped.

Next she felt how the grip on her wrists changed. They were still pinned to the bed but now it was more like Brittany held her hand. She gave it a little squeeze and then it clicked in Santana's hazy mind why the blonde stopped at all.

With big almost unsure eyes she stared up into the beautiful face of her mate and when Santana reached out and brushed some looks out of her face and cupped her cheeks she whispered:

"**It's all yours baby…"**

Instantly Brittany's eyes sparkled and she gave her mate a smile, that mate the Latina's heart melt. She would never get it how Brittany was able to switch from a teasing sex-goddess to a sweet and caring mate in mere seconds.

But then Brittany's thumbs were hooked under the waistband of her panties and every thought in Santana's head crumbled like dust.

She lifted her hips when Brittany pulled her last piece of clothing down.

Both of them gasped as Santana's underwear hit the floor.

Santana because of the look of utter amazement and hunger and lust on her mate's face and Brittany because of her mate's beauty.

Suddenly the Latina felt incredible self-consciousness.

"**Britt….don't stare like that…"** she whined.

Brittany gave her a bewildered look that soon turned into a large yet soft smile:

"**You're so beautiful, San…there's no need to hide anything…"**

Santana's heart ached in the most beautiful way when she heard those words and it stopped altogether when her mate lowered her head.

To Brittany Santana was the most beautiful person in the whole wide world and when her mate spread her legs a little further she had to lick her lips. In raven black curls she could see Santana's glistening desire and this was the moment when she finally craved in to her own desires.

She wanted to make her mate feel good, show her exactly how much she loved her and cherish her and….when Brittany placed the first careful kiss on Santana's slick folds her mind went blank.

Santana's sweet scent invaded her mind and she instantly became addicted to it, the heat erupting from her dripping center clouds what's left of her consciousness and to see just how wet her mate really was made her throw go dry.

"**You smell so good…"** she mumbled but Santana could still here her and whimpered.

Only now the blonde let go of her mate's wrists. Carefully she put both of Santana's leg on her shoulders and her hands settled on the Latina's bucking hips before she nuzzled her nose in her girlfriend's heat.

When Brittany licked all the way up Santana's glistening folds for the first time both girls think they have to pass out from the intense pleasure.

When Brittany did it again Santana lost all control over body. She bit her lip so hard she was almost drawing blood, her hips were bucking wildly searching Brittany, needing her and her heart beat so fast it had to blast out of her chest at any moment.

She could do nothing but moan and trash and wrap her legs around Brittany's neck when her mate parted her folds with a hot, wet tongue. Santana's body had never been this sensitive before and even without her mate entering her she already felt the familiar pressure building in her stomach.

"**Fuck…uhhhh…Britt….Britt….I…I….need you…in….inside…"** she panted while he hands flew into blonde locks and pressed her mate's head further into her.

But Brittany was still kissing her softly first even carefully and when she kissed Santana's swollen kiss the pressure increased and her hips arched upwards.

The next second Brittany's tongue was making lazy circles around her entrance before she suddenly thrust it inside. The pleasure hit Santana full force and she screamed because she never felt this good.

Then Brittany moved inside her and after a couple of seconds she pulled out only to plunge it right back inside.

Santana was beginning to see stars behind her close eyelids while Brittany began to slowly pound in and out of her.

"**F….Fas…..Faster…."** she managed to choke and instantly she felt how her mate picked up her rhythm. Santana had no control over the way her legs tightened around Brittany's neck or how her hands grabbed Brittany's her or the cries of pleasure that left her mouth every time Brittany reached all the right spots.

Brittany had never tasted something so good like Santana. She was sweet and like all the colors of a rainbow and Brittany never wanted to stop what she did right now. When she heard her whimper above her she squeezed her hips and obliged her wish.

She picked up space and soon they fell into a steady rhythm with Santana meeting every thrust of the blonde's tongue. Brittany knew her mate was close and she didn't want to make her wait any longer.

They waited long enough.

So she pulled her tongue out and kissed Santana's swollen clit softly while she easily slid two fingers inside her mate. The heat, the tightness, the wetness it all felt too good and simultaneously the girls let out loud desperate moans.

While she still kissed and sucked on the small bud she fastened the pace of her hands and searched for that _one_ spot.

She almost missed how Santana cried:

"**Ha…Harder….Harder….Britt…"**

In the blonde's ears it was like music.

As she pounded in an out of Santana fast and hard and with every thrust her palm met Santana's wetness and her fingers curled and her mouth still caressing her clit she could feel how the muscles around her fingers tightened.

"**I'm so….close….fuck…..uhhhhh….baby keep going…..keep going…."** Santana moaned without really hearing herself because all she could do was feeling.

Feeling how Brittany moved inside her and hit all the right spots with her magical fingers.

When Brittany curled her fingers again Santana trashed so wildly in her arms she had trouble keeping her down.

By now the only thing Santana was capable of was moaning incoherent words and curses in Spanish and Brittany's name and she desperately tried to keep moving in sync with her but it was no use.

She knew she was close….so close to her orgasm.

Her whole body hummed and buzzed and when her mate picked up space and each thrust got harder and more intense she knew she wouldn't last any longer.

Brittany could feel it too.

How the muscles around her fingers clenched and she had to see it.

She had to see Santana's face when she was completely coming undone in her arms.

So with a wet plop she detached her mouth from her mate's clit and replaced it with her thumb slowly drawing hard circles on the swollen flash.

She used her new position to use her hip to intensify each thrust and to stare at Santana's beautiful face.

She was so amazed by the look of pure pleasure on her mate's face it left her breathless. And when she felt the muscles clench again she dipped her head down to crash her lips hard against parted plump ones.

"**I'm so….close…oh God…Br….Britt…I….I'm…co…coming…."** is all Santana was capable of when they broke the passionate kiss.

And Brittany was ready. So ready.

With one last, powerful thrust Brittany hit _that_ spot in Santana and she felt her walls clench around her mate's fingers knuckle deep inside her. She screamed Brittany's name over and over again while she was drowning in pleasure.

Bright colorful dots danced behind her closed eyelids while her orgasms ripped through her like a wildfire and she exploded or her souls exploded but she never felt this good and it left her breathless and high, high up in the clouds so it took Brittany's gentle movements to guide her down to earth.

Brittany kept slowly moving her fingers while Santana rode out her never ending orgasm as wave after wave hit her and it was the most beautiful and amazing thing Brittany had ever witnessed.

Santana was completely letting go, falling, falling down only to be caught by her mate.

It left Brittany so amazed she almost missed that Santana stopped trashing. Slowly she retreated her fingers from her mate and she was even more amazed when she saw the wetness glistening in the moonlight.

Slowly she licked her fingers clean and moaned from the sweet taste.

That was the moment Santana opened her eyes and even if she just had the most intense and mind-blowing orgasm of her live she felt hot and bothered all over again when she saw how Brittany licked _her_ juices from her fingers.

Then she noticed something was off.

"**Brittany…are you crying?"** she asked and it was barely above a whisper.

Brittany didn't even notice the hot tears that streamed down her face.

She looked at Santana's worried expression and carefully took one of her hands in her own and kissed it. On her face appeared the most content and happy smile the Latina had ever seen on her and it confused and scared her even more:

"**It's okay, San….It's just…you looked so beautiful when you came it…I guess it totally caught me off-guard." ** She explained while those _happy_ tears continued to flow.

Even if her body shouldn't move for the next hundred years Santana instantly sits up brings their lips together in a sweet kiss.

She could taste herself on her mate's mouth and it didn't help keeping the kiss innocent.

It was her luck that she soon felt Brittany's tongue asking for permission and when she guided the love of her life back down onto the white sheets she mumbled:

"**Thank you…"**

Over and over again until their kisses heated up so much was incapable of forming words in her brain again.

And she mend all of it.

She thanked Brittany for finding her.

For being her mate.

For what they right now shared with each other.

She thanked the girl that was moaning and withering underneath her for allowing her to love her and for loving her in return.

* * *

While upstairs Brittany moaned Santana's name when an earth-shattering orgasm ripped through her downstairs the party still went on.

Artie was deep in thought when suddenly Quinn and Rachel popped up next to him and giggled uncontrollably.

He neither saw Brittany nor the bitchy Latina for a certain amount of time and he didn't like it.

Since he spotted her in the hallway at "_Dalton"_ he knew he had to have her.

Fate had chosen them both he was sure of it.

That she seemed all over the Latina girl currently was only a minor problem in his eyes.

When the girls next to him came down from their high he asked Quinn:

"**Do you maybe know where Brittany is?"**

He could see that the blonde girl was drunk beyond words with huge glazed over eyes. But he didn't expect _that_ answer:

"**Well…what do you think where they are?"** she slurred at him with a seductive undertone and her eyes went to the ceiling.

Artie didn't miss that she said _they_ and also was aware what two people normally did when they were upstairs on a party.

Immediately hot white hate for the girl with the tanned skin shot through him.

He would make Brittany his.

Whatever it would take.

* * *

**Yeah must suck to end the chapter with Artie but well :) Next chapter the REAL plot will start and maybe you could tell me what you think about this one. It was my first attempt at writing sexy-times and I feel I kind of sucked. I hope I can update soon!**

**See you later :)**


	9. Five new boys

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update but life had other plans with me.**

**Like always a big thank you to everyone who reviewed to this story, follows it or favorated it.**

**I think I have to address one of the guests here:**

**I didn't like chapter 7 that much either but I couldn't skip four weeks without writing something about it. Sorry if it confused you.**

**Anyway I hope you guys are still there and have fun with this chapter :)**

**Songs used: The Cure - Friday I'm in love**

** U2 - Beautiful Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except what I made up.**

* * *

Very slowly Brittany glided from the land of dreams back into reality. Something woke her up but her mind was still foggy so she couldn't quite grasp it. Although the more of her mind started to work the more she registered the familiar tingling on her skin. This _one _feeling she only ever got when this _one_ person looked at her.

While she fought against her heavy eyelids she felt the faintest, feather light touch of soft skin against her forehead. It was so carefully and tentatively placed that she couldn't decide whether it really happened or if it was her imagination. She really wanted to look, to make sure it was real but her eyes just won't open, yet.

She tried harder and it seemed the rest of her body woke up faster than her head. Everything around her was warm and soft and as she inhaled the air it tasted like milk and honey. Legs shifted and were entangled with her own, the delicate weight of a pair of breasts was lifted from her chest and a finger caressed her cheek.

The touch sent more tingles through her body and she felt how her lips curled into a content smile. Finally she won the battle against gravity and her eyes snapped open. The first thing she saw was a pair of chocolate brown eyes that stared down at her, full of love and a little sleep. Santana smiled at her so that her dimples showed. Her hair was a mess of tangled, wild locks who fell freely on her naked shoulders. She was propped up on one elbow while her other arm was left of Brittany's head and now three fingers stroked over pale flesh.

It seemed like the first thing in the morning Santana did to Brittany was taking her breath away. For a couple of moments neither girl did anything. They simply stared into each other's eyes while at least Brittany was reminded of the way her mate's eyes looked in the previous night.

"**Did I wake you up?"** Santana's voice, still raspy from all the screaming, cut the silence. The dancer leaned further into her girlfriend's touch and it took a couple of seconds before the words in her head combined to a sentence:

"**Yeah…but it's okay. If I wake up early I get to spend more time with you."**

She lifted one of her hands, which previously was settled on the small of Santana's back, to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Hence she didn't see the Latina chuckle:

"**That was super cheesy, Britt-Britt."**

Brittany pulled the girl on top of her closer and grinned:

"**You like it anyway…"**

Santana giggled and tucked her head under Brittany's chin. The finger that was on the blonde's cheek drew lazy patterns on her collarbone now. This time it was the Dutch who killed the silence:

"**I really wouldn't mind if you wake me up like that every day."**

"**Oh yeah?"** Santana asked while she listened to the blonde's heartbeat under her right ear.

"**Hmmm…"** Brittany hummed.

"**I think I can do that…"** Santana mumbled before she kissed Brittany's throat. The girl let out a content sigh before she added:

"**The next time you should kiss me on the mouth, though. Works faster."**

Santana slowly lifted her body up again so she hovered a bit over her mate:

"**You mean like this?"**

With a big smile on her face Santana leaned in and the kiss was even softer than the one she planted on Brittany's forehead.

When their lips parted they put their foreheads together:

"**Yeah…like that…"**

Then they kissed again.

It was long and slow and their mouths barely moved against each other.

"**I don't mind waking up with you, too."** Santana admitted while she nudged the blonde's nose with her own.

Brittany quirked an eyebrow at her so she elaborated.

"**You look so cute and peaceful and I really tried to hold back…"** she explained while she showered her mate's face with butterfly kisses.

It was Brittany's time to giggle. When she calmed down she locked eyes with Santana:

"**Never hold back, okay? Wherever we are and whatever I do, don't hold back."** It came out a lot more serious than she intended but Brittany wanted that Santana understood that she could always do as she pleased.

"**You, too…"** Santana said with big eyes before they shared more sweet kisses.

For a while they were happy with simply trading innocent kisses but when Santana's head rested on her girlfriend's shoulder again she remembered the night before. Her abdomen tingled and her grin probably got a little wider.

Never had sex felt so good. In the same second she understood why. Although they had been rough with each other a few times they made love. And Santana never made love with someone before. When Brittany was on top of her she made sure the Latina's body had been cherished like she was a goddess. She made Santana feel a whole new kind of pleasure and desire and her lover send her over the edge more times she could count.

So many times that Santana forgot her own name in the end and she could only collapse like a dead body on Brittany's when stamina run out on them and the sky began to glimmer in a lighter shade of blue. Suddenly another thought crossed her mind:

"**Hey…"**

"**Hmmm?" **

"**Hey, don't go back to sleep!"** Santana scolded her yawning mate and playfully slapped her shoulder.

Brittany's face crunched up in the cutest way ever while she pulled Santana so close that she could bury her head in raven hair:

"**I'm not…"** she whined.

Santana laughed at her mate's cuteness and while her fingers combed through golden locks she asked:

"**How is your…you know…how feels your back?"**

She was almost shy because she remembered how hard she had dug her nails in her mate's soft skin during their love-making.

She felt Brittany smile against the top of her head:

"**If you left any skin at all between my shoulder blades I'm sure it's fine."**

Instantly Santana's head lifted from its position and with a shocked expression she looked at the girl beneath her:

"**Was it that bad…oh baby I'm so sorry…did I hurt you?"** she rushed.

Brittany continued to smile at her and waved her mate's worries off:

"**It's nothing, San. And the pain is what makes it so good."** She said the last part with a lower voice and her smile turned into one of mischief.

Santana felt heat creep up her cheeks when she remembered how she lost control yesterday.

"**You look so cute when you blush…"** Brittany suddenly mumbled and kissed her shoulder.

Immediately the Latina's blush increased.

"**Stop being so cute yourself."** She mumbled.

The blonde only let out a content hum. Her face was completely relaxed and in the sunlight she looked like an angel. While Santana kissed all her girlfriend's freckles she mumbled:

"**Show me."**

"**Hmmmm?"**

Santana had to smile into the next kiss because her mate was so damn adorable when she was still half asleep.

"**Your back. I wanna see it. Now." **She demanded.

Brittany's face made a pout and the Latina's heart melted at the sight.

"**That means I have to move right?"** she asked groggily.

"**Seeing that you're lying on your back it does require moving, Britt."** Santana confirmed.

Suddenly the Dutch let out a whine that could have come for a four-year old.

When the blonde made no attempt to move Santana asked herself if she maybe went back to sleep. Out of nowhere there was a loud groan and the Latina felt how a pair of slender arms retreated from around her waist.

In slow-motion Brittany rolled on her stomach.

"**Better?" **she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Santana already opened her mouth but the words got stuck in her throat when she took Brittany's back in.

Eight red, swollen lines stood out against pale skin all, the way from the top of the blonde's shoulders to the middle of her spine. They looked bad. Really bad. At some point the Latina remembered that she drew blood last night. It was probably only for the increased healing ability that came with their special blood that there wasn't any more blood leaking out of the closed wounds.

Santana couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her mouth when she fully saw what she had done.

"**Is it that bad?"** her mate's voice snapped her out of it.

"**I…fuck…Britt…what did I do to you. It looks like it really hurt at some point…I'm so sorry."** She mumbled while her eyes ghosted over the angry marks.

"**Hey! Don't apologize, San. I didn't complain, did I?"** Brittany tried to calm the other girl down.

"**But….but…"** she stammered.

Santana was actually shocked how much she lost control over her body. She couldn't even remember anything she did when Brittany had been pleasuring her. Only the feeling of the blonde's tongue and fingers all over her, inside her, was burned into her mind. It was like pure ecstasy. Never had a touch ignited her body like when Brittany ran her hands over it. Desire suddenly seemed like a word that couldn't even begin to describe the feeling that rushed through her veins and made her forget how to speak when long, slender fingers danced around her center before they entered her. Every Orgasm left Santana breathless and headless and if Brittany's gentle movements hadn't guided her back to her girlfriend she would have lost herself in the endless sea of pleasure.

Now she had an explanation for her mate's broken back. That didn't make her feel less guilty.

"**But doesn't it hurt?"** she eventually finished her sentence in a very small voice.

Brittany sighed before she turned her head and tried to catch her mate's worried expression.

"**San…First, it doesn't. Second, that's what makes it so hot. Third, I like it. Please stop looking like you broke me now, okay?" **she huffed gently not in annoyance. She didn't want her mate to regret any of her actions regarding last night.

Santana sucked on her bottom lip while she felt a tingling in her abdomen. Brittany's words had summoned images from last night in her head. Images of Brittany's face when her eyes were squeezed shut tightly and her mouth had been slightly open, flushed cheeks and so lost in pleasure she looked sexier than ever. Only to remember this look made the tingling intensify.

Santana wanted to see it again.

Brittany's bare back was still exposed to her and the white sheets pooled around her waist. The Latina licked her lips before she began to move.

She tried not to get caught by her mate while she sneaked her own body on top of Brittany's. She made sure neither her legs nor worst her center came in contact with the creamy flesh beneath her. There was the bed sheet but it was pretty thin and Santana didn't trust her own desire.

By now she was positioned behind her oblivious girlfriend her legs on either side of Brittany's hips. Her hands came to rest next to the blonde's pillow:

"**What are you doing, baby?"** Brittany mumbled when she felt the bed dip near her head.

Santana's upper body was hunched over her girlfriend's back her breasts almost touching the soft skin:

"**I kiss your pain away."** She husked as her puffy lips were inches away from a swollen patch of skin.

The next second her lips were pressed gently against Brittany's flesh and the blonde let out a dreamy sigh. When Santana moved her barely-there kisses downwards until she reached Brittany's lower back and the bed sheet she felt her mate shiver in the most delicious way.

She made her way back upwards again trying hard to keep the kisses light and innocent.

The way Brittany's shoulder blades stood out under her skin every time she shuddered didn't really help her. The Latina took a moment to admire her girlfriend's back before she continued to plant butterfly kisses everywhere. In the four weeks Santana had to wait for Brittany's gorgeous body to be unraveled, she already was amazed by the parts she was allowed to see. Yesterday in the moonlight she was finally allowed to take it all in. Without any clothes. Her mate's body had definitely blown her mind. The delicate collarbone, full breasts, mouthwatering abs and legs that went on forever. Yeah, Santana was sure her mate was the most beautiful, gorgeous and hottest girl walking earth.

And she was the lucky bastard that got it all to herself.

To her dislike the shadows had hidden some details of the masterpiece that was her girlfriend and now in the soft sun light, molding around Brittany's body like a second skin, there was so much more to see. Not only the muscles that showed every time the blonde breathed but also the way her broad shoulders morphed into a sensual, feminine waist and the small dip of the small of Brittany's back or the feint scar the end of her spine. Everything left Santana utterly amazed.

While her lips danced over the red marks she saw those muscles twitch again and she couldn't help the funny things that happened between her legs. This time her lips pressed harder and longer against Brittany's skin.

"**Uuuuhh, San." **Brittany suddenly moaned quietly.

"**Does this feel good, Britt?"** she asked while her lips pressed down again. Her voice was lower than before.

"**Yes…Don't stop."** The blonde answered and it was close to another moan.

When those words reached Santana's ears innocence flew right out of the window.

Her lips pressed even harder against her mate's back. When she parted them and left a wet trail all the way down the blonde's spine Brittany's body went stiff beneath her. Carefully she scraped her teeth over the broken skin eliciting another moan from the other girl. So when she pushed her whole body against Brittany's she couldn't really help herself. Not that she wanted to. Especially not when her girlfriend made these sweet noises.

Next her wandering lips found the spot where Brittany's neck was exposed and she latched onto it. Kissing it firmly and swiping her tongue over it. As she arched her upper body further into the one beneath her both of them groaned. Her hands found Brittany's and she replaced the bed sheet that was currently tightly wrapped in slender fingers with her own ones.

She continued to suck on Brittany's neck before she moved to her sensitive ear. When she blew on the hot skin the blonde made a noise that was pure music in Santana's ears. As she continued to nip on every patch of skin she found, she felt the grip on her hands tighten and Brittany moved under her.

The lower part of her body arched upwards right into Santana's and the Latina had to stop her assault to gasp.

"**San…I need to…ugh…"** Brittany groaned while her whole body was lifted from the mattress. It took Santana a second to get what her mate wanted to do because when the blonde's body was pressed flat against her own she kind of forgot how to think.

Eventually she rolled off her mate and as soon as she was lying on her side Brittany was right next to her. One arm wrapped around the Latina's waist and pushed their bodies together again and rosy lips searched hungrily for her own.

As soon as Brittany's lips were on hers tanned hands flew into blonde locks to bring her girlfriend even closer. They moved passionately against each other for a couple of moments before Santana pushed her tongue against Brittany's, already slightly, parted lips. Instantly access was granted and Santana moaned straight into her girlfriend's mouth when their tongues met. Kissing Brittany left her dizzy and with an insanely fast pounding heart every, single time. The way their tongues danced so sensually together and their lips fit so perfectly transformed the tingling in her abdomen into a strong pull. She already felt her desire making the inside of her thighs hot and wet. It was almost embarrassing how turned on she got simply through kissing Brittany.

And from the intense feeling she received from her mate the Dutch felt just the same.

She felt how Brittany's hand roamed her back, pressing hard against her flesh before her fingers glided over the end of her spine, where her ass began, like feathers. One of her legs had made his way between Santana's and they had to break the kiss when the blonde's knee brushed over the Latina's throbbing pussy.

"**God…you're already so wet."** Brittany growled between wet kisses.

Santana shuddered before she was able to answer. Brittany talking to her like this pushed her buttons like crazy:

"**Can you blame me when I have a naked, smokin hot girlfriend right next to me?"** She panted.

"**Guess I can't…"** Brittany rumbled while she moved her lips to Santana's jaw, her neck and her collarbone.

Nipping and sucking at the caramel skin Brittany was sure she could do this all day. Santana was the sweetest, most delicious thing she ever tasted and when she eventually gave into her own desire and let her hand slide past her mate's waist and settled on her ass, she might have lost it. Her mate was pressing into her touch desperately and the moans and whimpers that escaped her mouth drove Brittany crazy. When she squeezed hard the Latina let out the loudest moan, yet.

She kissed her way back towards Santana's mouth a demanded in a low voice:

"**Open your eyes, babe…"** She had to see how turned on the girl was. How much she wanted Brittany now. If the Latina was even capable of controlling any of her moves, the blonde wanted to bask in all the lust she was sure to find in brown chocolate orbs.

They remained squeezed shut as the Latina half whined half moaned:

"**Britt…I…I can't…uhhhh…"**

Brittany put her mouth right next to her girlfriend's ear as she husked in a voice that was dripping with sex:

"**Open them."**

As she moved her head so she could look at her lover's face Santana's eyes were open. Brittany had expected the desire in them but something else totally caught her off guard.

"**San?"**

"**What?"** the Latina grunted too turned on to register the curious expression on the Dutch's face.

"**Babe, your eyes are dilated."**

Santana didn't get what the big deal was. Right now she wanted Brittany's mouth on her own again. She couldn't think past that:

"**So what? You're so fucking hot no wonder I'm this turned on."**

Her hands already cupped Brittany's face to smash their lips together again but the blonde didn't follow her tug.

"**No, San. I mean…**_**dilated**_**, dilated."**

In her hazed mind Santana needed a moment to comprehend her mate's words.

The moment it hit her she felt _him_.

Slightly worried Brittany watched the emotions clash in her mate's brown eyes that glimmered in hundred different shades of brown.

"**Is he awake?"** she asked tentatively.

"**Yes…"** Santana breathed. The sudden want that spilled from the Latina's body into her blood made Brittany's head spin as she searched for words.

She sucked on her bottom lip and she could feel a blush creep up her cheeks. The idea was slightly creepy but it turned her on even more nonetheless:

"**Does he want me?"** she questioned with more confidence and her voice was back to being sultry.

"**Fuck yes!"** Santana snarled before she crashed her lips against Brittany's hard and urgent.

As her mate's tongue entered her mouth this time the Dutch was more than happy to be submissive. She loved it when Santana was begging and pleading to be touched but when she was forceful and dominating Brittany felt herself responding to it with an almost insane intensity. When they broke the kiss for oxygen she asked with a shy smile:

"**Do you want me, too?"**

For a second two perfectly shaped eyebrows crinkled in confusion:

"**I always want, you."**

Brittany let out a trembling breath and had to squeeze her thighs together to create at least a minimum of friction. Next the Latina's mouth was against her ear, hot and wet:

"**I woke up before him, remember?"**

If the blonde had had any worries to begin with that this amount of desire not entirely was her mate's they surely were crushed now.

Their colliding desire inside each other only fueled on their want. Although the girls barely did anything than kissing Brittany could already feel the pressure building up in her lower stomach.

"**I need you so bad now, baby. Please….fuck me!"** she moaned while the Latina sucked on her pulse point. She knew how hot her mate got from dirty talk so she wasn't surprised when Santana let out a guttural groan.

Neither was she surprised when she suddenly found herself pinned to the bed with the Latina hovering over her.

"**I bet your pussy is drenched…"** Santana growled before she attacked her mate's neck again.

Brittany's only response to that was a startled yelp. Santana was _so_ right with that assumption.

When her mate started to plant hot open mouth kisses on her exposed chest Brittany actually felt her desire coating her skin. Hungrily the Latina kissed and nipped all around the blonde's breasts but never giving the desired attention to the already hard peaks. Brittany's chest felt like it was on fire and the heat concentrated on her nipples even without her girlfriend touching them. It drove the Dutch mad.

By now she was unable to keep her eyes opened and her head was thrown back while her breaths were so shallow she barely got any air in her lungs. Her hands flew to a tanned slender waist and gripped hard as Santana licked a wet path between the valley of her breasts.

"**Fuck, San. You are so good at this…"** she moaned in her ecstasy.

Her mate purred in response and the vibrations made her skin hum and her hips bucked involuntarily.

Next Santana stopped her ministrations and the sudden lost of contact made the Dutch whimper. With all her might she forced her eyes open. Her breath got caught in her throat when she took in the sight in front of her.

Santana had sat up a little, her hair already or still totally sexed up and her hands clawed on Brittany's amazing stomach. She wore a devilish smirk and her eyes were so dilated they were almost black and the blonde couldn't decide if they were _normal_ again or still showed Adam's presence. Her knees were pressed on either side of Brittany's waist and her center positioned between the Dutch's navel and her own throbbing sex. Only now Brittany recognized how Santana's wetness pooled on her skin. By the sight alone the blonde felt like exploding.

"**You look so fucking hot, baby."** Santana husked as her eyes raked over her mate's trembling body.

Her hands travelled over Brittany's abs and the delicious way they contracted under her touch made her roll her pussy hard into her mate's body. It was begging for attention. Screaming at the brunette to be touched. But Santana didn't listen. For nothing in the world she would give up her position having her lover withering and panting beneath her. Her pussy could wait, the selfish bitch.

As her mate put her hands flat against Brittany's sensitive stomach fireworks exploded behind her closed eyelids.

"**Do you want me to fuck you, Britt-Britt?"** Santana suddenly asked in such a sweet voice Brittany's eyes snapped open again. Her nickname again sounded so forbidden sexy coming from the Latina right now her hips arched upwards again.

"**Yes…"** whimpered unable to give more than a one-word response.

Her girlfriend's fingers travelled lower again, so low that they brushed over damp blonde curls:

"**Do you want my fingers, inside you?" **the raspy voice asked her again.

"**Ughhhhh….San….you….shit….YES….yes, yes, yes!" ** The Dutch screamed in frustration eventually.

Neither her tits nor her pussy had been really touched until now and she already felt so close to falling apart.

Santana arched an eyebrow at her before her smirk got wider:

"**Desperate much, babe?"** she taunted, one of her hands curled in short blonde hair.

With whatever strength the blonde had left in her body she pushed her upper body upwards so that the muscles on her stomach showed and opened her mouth:

"**Fuck…"**

The rest of her sentence was cut short when Santana suddenly kissed her with even more hunger than before. When she felt Brittany's muscles harden beneath her hand and saw the outlines under the thin layer of skin she completely lost it.

She sucked greedily on Brittany's hot tongue when she finally decided to give her mate some sort of relief.

Before she pressed her body hard against her mate's she made sure her hands were on Brittany's full breasts and as she started to squeeze and massage them her mate stopped kissing her. Brittany clung to her for dear life and incoherent words and moans constantly stumbled from her open mouth.

After all the teasing Brittany felt the pressure in her abdomen increase painfully when the Latina eventually decided to pay attention to her nipples. She felt how one of them was expertly rolled between tanned fingers and if that wasn't already enough to make Brittany completely lose control Santana's mouth wrapped tightly around the other peek surely did the thing. Santana sucked on it tortuously slow and as teeth scraped over the sensitive bud Brittany felt herself getting closer and closer to her breaking point.

Her mate seemed to understand that too because suddenly the hand that didn't balanced her weight travelled south again. With a wet plop she released Brittany's rock hard nipple and when she blew on the wet skin Brittany could only scream in pleasure:

"**I'll fuck you so hard I make you come in seconds."** Santana promised before she clashed their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

Brittany believed every word she said and tried with everything she had to tell her mate through her heated kiss how ready she was.

After what felt like an eternity Santana's fingers glided through her wet folds and both girls released guttural moans:

"**San…please….just fuck me already. I'm so ready for you…"** Brittany panted helplessly.

Then fingers made tight, small circles around her clit and her mind was lost in hot, white pleasure.

From the way Brittany's chest was moving at a rapid speed and her hips bucked and she spread her legs even wider for Santana, she knew her mate was close. So fucking close and she couldn't wait to thrust her fingers inside her mate.

Without thinking further she stopped her pleasures on Brittany's swollen bundle of nerves. She cast one quick glance at her lover's face and before she could get lost in the sight she looked down between their bodies.

Then she thrust two fingers inside her mate, hard, and the sight alone made her shudder and moan and combined with Brittany's scream it was almost too much to take.

Slowly she retreated her fingers until only the tips stayed inside and Brittany could only protest with incoherent curses. Santana couldn't understand one of them and concluded the blonde just cursed in Dutch. It was a massive turn on for the Latina.

When she thrust her fingers back inside and curled them when she was knuckle deep even the curses stopped. No words Santana knew of could describe how amazing it felt to be inside of Brittany. The feeling left her speechless and amazed and almost unable to set a steady, fast rhythm.

When she pounded in and out of her mate the blonde moaned:

"**Uh…San…ughhhh…I'm so…..so cl….close…."**

She sounded so desperate it made the Latina's belly flip and her fingers picked up speed. Every time her fingers moved deep into her girlfriend Brittany met her with powerful thrusts of her hips. They were in perfect sync.

The Latina felt how the muscles around her fingers began to tighten and when Brittany moaned:

"**S…San….San…Santana…"**

She exactly knew just _how_ close her girlfriend really was.

And with one last powerful thrust and her thumb pressing against the blonde's clit Brittany fell apart in her arms screaming her name.

The breathtaking sight, the fact that her mate screamed _her_ mate, it was enough for Santana to follow her soon after. Even without being touched, except the two hands on her ass, Santana saw stars exploding behind her eyelids and her body trashed in the best way ever. There was no air left in her lungs when her orgasm ripped through her and she was still shaking when she collapsed on Brittany's chest.

Neither of them was able to speak for at least ten minutes while they came down from their high.

Brittany was the first to break the silence as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist:

"**Th….tha….that was…..insanely hot…"**

"**That was….fuck…fuck I can't even think right now." **Santana agreed.

Then she remembered that she was still buried in her girlfriend so she carefully pulled out and relished in the sound that tumbled from the Dutch's mouth. She hummed contently when she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked every last drip of Brittany's juices up.

She felt eyes boring into her and when she opened her own one's Brittany looked beyond horny again.

"**If you keep that up I might have to jump you…"** she rumbled and it sent shivers down Santana's spine.

"**Don't even think about it. After all our…**_**exercises**_** I'm starving.**" Santana mumbled before she pushed her aching body upwards.

She saw the beginning of a pout forming on Brittany's face and reacted fast by placing as sweet kiss on her lips.

The she rolled out of bed with a loud groan. While she sauntered over to the bathroom she felt blue eyes following her every move:

"**See something you like baby?"** she asked innocently while she turned around and winked at her mate.

When Santana vanished into the bathroom Brittany gave up her propped up position and flopped down on the bed again:

"_Best. Morning. Sex. Ever."_ She giggled to herself.

A piercing scream ended her post-orgasm haze abruptly.

"**Brittany S. Pierce, you get your fucking ass here this instance!"** Santana's voice hollered from the bathroom.

Smiling like a five-year old whose prank just functioned perfectly Brittany tumbled out of bed following her mate into the bathroom.

It seemed Santana finally spotted the almost black hickey on her neck.

* * *

Artie had been awake for hours now. He sat at a long table his _friends_ had put together and that practically bend under all the food. They were laughing and having fun, joking about stupid things that happened last night. Even Sebastian smiled.

At least the other choir had left early, half drunk mumbling something about needing to go to school.

They clearly hadn't been in any condition to do something school related. Artie probably was the only one who was neither drunk nor sported a huge hangover. After Quinn had told him the previous night where exactly Brittany might have vanished to he had gotten so angry that he searched for an empty room his only companion a bottle of whiskey.

Eventually he had stumbled into a small, excluded area of the house. It was like someone had planted a garden in this part of the mansion. Everywhere were sweet smelling flowers and plants and Artie had been glad to hide between them. The ceiling was no ordinary ceiling but made of huge glass panels and the nerdy boy was convinced if he cut further through the mini-jungle he would see more glass where he should expect a wall. He had found a nice, big couch one normally would put on a terrace, with soft cushions. Artie lay down and got hypnotized by the full moon shading his silver light trough big windows.

In the end he forgot about the liquor he brought to keep himself from searching every single bedroom for the Latina.

Angry emotions often got the better of him especially when he was angry because he couldn't have something he craved. Whether it was the newest "Dead Space", a new comic book or a girl. He always got what he wanted. Always.

And if the moon hadn't trapped him yesterday he maybe would have shred the bitch, which was fucking _his _girl, into pieces. He was convinced fate made him meet Brittany and honestly he had thought this _thing_ worked a little different. Maybe the blue-eyed goddess just needed a push. One far away from the Latina right into his arms.

But before he could start to form a plan in his head how this push should look like he was pulled from his thoughts by the sweetest giggle. _Her _giggle.

Instantly he tore his eyes away from his cup of coffee and searched for Brittany with a smile on his face. Seconds later she burst into the room her head thrown back and laughing wholeheartedly. It was such a beautiful sight.

Her blonde locks were wet from showering and she wore a plain, white men's button-down shirt and black boxers. When he followed her endless legs he saw that she was barefoot. The sight made him grip his innocent cup tight. He just got a new Brittany-fantasy he could use to take care of certain _desires_.

Although his smile instantly turned into a scowl when he saw around whom Brittany's right arm was wrapped.

"_Santana fucking Lopez!"_ he thought and all his happy thoughts were chased away.

His statement earned him a worried side-glance from Finn, who was sitting next to him but he chose to ignore him. Like mostly.

He hoped if he just stared long enough the annoying bitch would burst in flames.

Instead she leaned into Brittany's body one of her hands pressed against the blonde's stomach while laughter rippled through her petite form. Her hair was equally wet as the blonde's but pulled up in a messy bun. She wore a grey shirt that was at least four sizes too big on her and almost reached her knees. In fact it was so big that the collar was crooked and showed a bare, tanned shoulder.

On her chest it said in faded letters "McKinley Athletics 1973". That was almost forty years ago. Maybe it belonged to her father? The boy with the Mohawk did say something about this house belonging to their parents after all.

With a grunt he had to admit that she looked hot. Definitely hot. He understood why Brittany looked at her like that. Or at least he hoped she only looked at the smaller girl with such sparkling, sky-blue eyes because of her body. Only the possibility that there might exist other reasons made his insides churn.

When the others caught sight of the couple entering there were wolf whistles and claps and Quinn bounced out of her seat. It seemed he was the only one in the room who sported an unhappy expression. Scratch that, unhappy wasn't even describing what he felt like. He was seething.

As _his _blonde beauty dropped a kiss on the top of Santana's head he saw the hicky on the brunette's neck. It was even darker than her skin tone. That Brittany had marked _her_ made him grip his cup so hard he felt the porcelain tighten dangerously.

To avoid an assumedly embarrassing moment he raised the cup to his lips and effectively blocked out the two loverbirds.

Maybe Brittany needed a _big_ push. But he would be damned if he didn't tried. In the end Arthur Abrams always got what he wanted. Whether it was the newest "Dead Space", a new comic book, or Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

Quinn had barely made it out of her chair without crashing to the floor. Together with Rachel and Puck she had been the only one who partied until night changed into day and she was still drunk beyond words. She had happily stuffed her face with bacon and teased the shit out of her mate when she opened her mouth, full with the delicious meat, right for her girlfriend to see. But when she heard Brittany's giggle floating through the air she gulped everything down and rushed to her two friends.

Bouncing and grinning like a maniac the blonde ripped her best friend right out of her lover's arms:

"**Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Finally you're here. Please tell me you did it! You did it right? God please say you finally fucked each other's brains out!"** she squealed at the top of her lungs so fast that Santana probably didn't even hear her.

Yeah, normally she was an angry drunk; close to punching everyone who dared to look at her mini-diva but especially when it came to Santana and her happiness Quinn _fucking_ Fabray forgot her bitchiness.

By the face splitting grin on Santana's face Quinn concluded that, indeed, they finally did it:

"**Calm down, Q. I needz some space to breathe."** The Latina tried to sound angry but she was still smiling too brightly.

"**Tell me, tell me, tell me!"** Quinn repeated over and over again jumping up and down as she gripped on tanned hands.

She already knew the answer. It was so obvious written all over her friends face.

For a second deep brown eyes fell on something over the blonde's right shoulder and when Santana's smile turned bashful Quinn was sure it was Brittany.

Then the Latina looked at her again, radiating so much happiness it made Quinn's heart melt:

"**Want to know a secret?"** she asked with a raised eyebrow and a nervous smile.

The blonde simply rolled her eyes too excited to give a verbal answer:

"**Then stop jumping like you ate a frog."** Santana commented. Although her friend tried to remain her cool Quinn could look right through it and see how giddy the Latina was herself.

Eventually she stopped jumping but then her body started to tremble because all the tension needed a release.

"**Well…you saw Britt and me leaving right?"** her best friend drawled out.

"**Yes…"** Quinn squealed.

"**Good…after we bumped, like, into every wall between here and upstairs we found an empty bedroom…"**

"**Yes…"** Quinn's grip on Santana's hands tightened.

"**Aaaaaannnnnd….we made love aaaaaaall night." **

"**YES!"** Quinn screamed and threw her arms around her small friend another time.

For a few moments they were just standing there, hugging each other and laughing:

"**I'm so happy for you, S." **she smiled into raven locks.

"**Mhhhm…I'm too. But why exactly are you so happy about this?"**

"**Oh sweetie, seriously you two really needed to have some hot steamy sex. Mike told me your Britt-Britt took out her frustration during P.E. and now he's convinced the balls are secret weapons. And you Ms. I-make-you-wish-you-were-never-born made three Freshmen cry, one Sophomore wet his pants and a Senior cried for his mommy when they crossed your path before lunch, in the last week." **Quinn explained her matter of factly.

Santana shrugged:

"**Can't remember doing that."**  
"**Of course you can't because you were too busy to get to your steaming hot girlfriend." **Quinn teased.

The dreamy look on the Latina's face made Quinn giggle. Seriously, these two were just too cute.

"**Yo, Q! Can I have my girlfriend back now?"** Brittany shouted from the table where she just received a bear hug from Puck.

"**Speak of the devil…"** the short-haired blonde sing-songed before she skipped back to her seat.

In all her happiness and giddiness she planted a sloppy kiss on Rachel's cheek, then she went back to her delicious bacon.

* * *

Rachel was pulled from her conversation with Finn when she felt her mate's lips on her cheek. Before she could scold her girlfriend for kissing her with bacon-lips her eyes fell on the recently arrived couple. Her lips curled upwards when she took in the cute sight in front of her.

Currently Santana sat sideways on Brittany's lap, her arms wrapped around her neck and she whispered something in the blonde's ear.

Brittany wore a cute little smile, one of her arms hung nonchalant over the back of her chair and the other lay on Santana's exposed thigh.

Only due to her hypersensitive senses Rachel was able to make out what they whispered:

"**What do you want for breakfast, baby?" **Santana asked in a sweet voice and if the diva would ever witness the day the fiery Latina spoke like that to someone else the end of the world had to be close.

"**How about you?"** Brittany retorted in a flirty manner before she planted a peck on pouty lips.

"**You already had me twice this morning. Remember the shower?" **the other girl said playfully.

"**Oh yeah…"** the blonde sighed dreamily.

"**Now how about some real food, Britt? I can feel your stomach rumbling."**

"**Feeling up my amazing abs again?"**

"**Ugh…shut up!"**

"**You know it's true!"**

…

"**Just get whatever you want, San. Best thing would be everything."**

Next Santana got up gracefully and while she sauntered into the kitchen she let her hand wander through long, wild locks. Brittany stared after her and Rachel was more than sure she knew where her eyes dropped.

Even if the Latina had been anything but nice for almost all of the three years Rachel knew her, the brunette found herself being genuinely happy for Santana. She had never seen her smile so much like in the last four weeks. Neither had she seen her so sexually frustrated. So in the end she was both happy and relieved. Even with Quinn as her protector Rachel hadn't been sure if she was spared from the Latina's wrath.

"**Remember when we were like them?"** The diva suddenly asked her mate.

Thankfully Quinn finished her disgusting bacon and now sipped on a glass of orange juice. At least she hoped it was only orange juice. Rachel could already feel her own hangover crawling into her system and once it was fully developed she would be in no condition to take care of a drunken Quinn.

"**I hope we never were this, sickening, cute but yeah."** And Rachel noticed how her girlfriend sounded a lot less energetic and a lot less drunk. Maybe the awful bacon was at least good for one thing.

"**I miss being cute with you." **She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

With a scowl she watched how Brittany bickered with Puck about definitely _not_ telling him anything about her sex life with Santana. But just like the Latina she was radiating happiness and joy and it made Rachel kind of jealous.

Not that she wasn't happy with Quinn. She was still head over heels for her mate and the blonde was an awesome girlfriend. Sadly after three years of dating they had fallen into kind of a routine. And for Rachel Barbara Berry _routine_ was not an option. Her mate had to surprise her, vow her and cherish her each and every day. She was a star after all and anything else was unacceptable.

If she didn't love Quinn like she loved performing this would have led to some serious trouble already. She stopped staring at Brittany, who was currently sporting a whiny expression and rubbed her stomach when her girlfriend's melodic voice reached her ear:

"**You ….you really do?" ** And the blonde sounded actually surprised.

Even if they shared a mind they didn't shared _everything_ with each other.

"**Yes…"** Rachel simply huffed.

Next she heard how Quinn put the glass down and the table:

"**How about we go on a date tomorrow?"**

The question totally caught her off-guard and she whipped her head around to stare at her girlfriend:

"**I know it's been a while…three weeks actually…so…what do you say?"** Quinn asked shyly with a pink tint on her pale cheeks.

"**You know?"** Rachel heard herself ask.

"**Duh, of course but, baby, please answer my question or I get the i…" **her words were cut off when Rachel leaned in to kiss her softly:

"**Of course I'll go with you…" **Rachel whispered.

When she leaned in this time she already felt Quinn's tongue pushing against her lips.

That Puck screamed something from across the table fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"**Holy shit!"** Puck exclaimed for everyone to hear. He was still drunk just like Fabgay and his Jewish princess. No one could blame him for not having his voice under control. Especially not after what Brittany just told him.

"**Ugh, not that loud Puck. San will kill me when she hears I told you anything about our sexy-times."** Brittany grunted.

"**Then you can't just tell me you already had sex twice today and destroyed the friggin bed!"** he whined. Truth to be told Noah was happy that the Dutch didn't tell him more details. Yes, his mind was constantly set on sex and how he got into the next pair of lady-panties but actually imagining how Santana and her mate got all down and dirty would be weird. Even for him. Santana was like his sister after all.

"**We didn't **_**really**_** destroy it. And what does it bother you how much sex I already had?"** the blonde in front of him asked with her head tilted a little to the side. He had to admit she did look pretty cute. His Lezbro was such a lucky girl. Although if all the stuff with the imprintment wouldn't have happened he definitely would have tried to get into her pants.

"**It bothers me because I had no pussy all night. And you were banging the shit out Lopez basically since yesterday!"** he huffed annoyed. When he heard her snicker he shot her a dirty glare.

"**Ain't funny, chica!"** he grumbled.

"**Oh, it definitely is. But how come you didn't find a girl yesterday? You always find a girl."** Brittany asked while she tried to hide a smirk.

"**I know that you were too busy making San's panties all twisted but did you by chance notice that yesterday was practically a guys-only-party? Except for Beyonce every girl is in a relationship. Shit, I mean even **_**Asian Sensation**_** has each other. And the way **_**Trouty**_** stared at Mercedes for the whole night she won't be single for that long either. So…no pussy for my Puckasaurus, yesterday."** He explained while he rubbed his beloved Mohawk in frustration.

"**I think I'm actually sorry for you…"** Brittany said.

Puck wasn't one to get depressed over his lack of sex when he was drunk. Normally he made it his mission to _get_ sex. It seemed this morning his sex-life was rather boring. So he did his second most favorite thing: He asked other people about their sex-life.

"**So…about that bed?"** he asked with a cocky grin.

"**Didn't you just say ten seconds ago I shouldn't tell you? What is it now, Puck? You get me confused."**

He was about to open his mouth but got distracted by Brittany's posture. Since Santana left to grab some food she had turned more towards him, one arm still on the backrest of her chair, one of her legs tugged in half-Indian-style under the other that dangled from the chair nonchalant. And damn those legs were _fine_.

"**Puck?"** he heard her say and was snapped out of it.

He would end up in big trouble if Santana found out what he just did. He liked to keep both his balls and his Mohawk. Therefore he quickly commanded his eyes to lock with blue ones again.

"**Changed my mind. Now tell me."** He grinned.

Brittany scrunched up her face then shrugged and opened her mouth:

"**At first I think both of us didn't see it. Santana was super….distracting this morning. But when we got out of the shower…"** She didn't get further than that.

"**WE?"** Puck almost screamed his eyes bulged out of his head in disbelief. He never thought sweet and innocent Brittany was up for that. He knew that his Auntie Tana had no sex in the last four weeks so yesterday had to be their first time. That they would go down on each other in a shower right the morning after was something even his sex crazed mind didn't come up with.

"**I'm not telling you one thing about what happened in there."** The blonde said with a stern look. He simply nodded. Maybe it was for the best. Even without the kinky details he already felt his Puckasaurus wake up. That wasn't really a good thing.

"**Anyway…looks like Sanny and I ripped almost every pillow in two totally ruined the bed sheets and I think I broke the bed frame. It looked a little splintered and San said she found some wood in her hair. So…basically we **_**kind of**_** destroyed the bed." **The blonde explained with a pink hue on her cheeks.

With each word Puck's eyes had become a little wider and his pants a little tighter.

For some reason the Dutch looked at him with a nervous expression. Like she wasn't sure what he would respond. Please, he was Noah Puckerman. There was only way to respond to what he just heard.

On his face erupted an enormous grin:

"**Awesome, Pierce! Next time you totally have to invite me!"**

"**Ewww…no Puck. You are like San's brother. It would be really weird if you had sex with your sister. Besides I don't share my woman!" **Brittany looked at him with an expression between disgusted and amused.

"**Oh come on. Just one time!"**

"**No way!"**

"**Just once."**

"**Forget it!"**

He wanted to continue their banter because, honestly, he thought it was pretty fun. Way more fun than to bicker with Santana. She would threaten him with cutting of his jewels and shoving them so far up his ass he could taste them in his mouth. Again. Normally Santana was civil around him but he did meet Snixx a couple of times already and if he remembered it now it still send chills down his spine.

With Brittany it was way more fun but she currently stared at someone behind him and when she winked with a hundred percent "I-wanna-fuck-you"-expression he knew it had to be Santana. He swiftly glanced over his shoulder and saw a blushing Santana putting food on two plates opposite of Kurt and the guy that looked like he got jizz in his hair. He wrecked his brain for the name but only came up with a _B_.

He shrugged and went back to pestering his favorite blonde, together with Quinn of course, about her sex-life.

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure how he ended up here. Yesterday he went to a show choir competition ready to show everyone his love and passion for music and now he sported a huge hangover and ate breakfast with people he barely met twelve hours before. And he had to admit he had a pretty good time. Even if his head was killing him and they lost.

Maybe it had something to do with Kurt sitting next to him and smiling like he was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Or it was the fact that he took a big liking in almost everyone in the room. _The New Directions_ were wonderful people and he had to admit he didn't know what to expect when the boy with the Mohawk suggested a party. But he was more than happy that Artie had allowed them to go.

Never in his life had he felt this happy simply by sitting together with a cute boy and sharing coffee. It was like a miracle but even Sam smiled. That was such a rare occasion he forgot the last time he had seen this enormous lips form into a genuine smile. The reason for said smile was the black girl, Mercedes, sitting next to him. He knew for sure that it was for the same reason he smiled dreamily at Kurt. Every one of his friends seemed to be at least content. Except for Artie. Only a side glance was enough to tell Blaine that his friend was pissed. Everything from his posture to his hard face and burning eyes told him that Artie was incredible angry. He also was aware what he had to expect as soon as they returned home. But for now he wanted to enjoy his time with Kurt. Maybe he never saw him again.

Then again that was impossible. He had to. Before his eyes could settle back on the delicate redhead his eyes travelled to the person Artie was currently staring at. It was Brittany. The blonde dancer. Even if he was gay he had to admit she was a beautiful woman. No wonder she was taken. That she was gay or at least bisexual made him like her even more. Her girlfriend was a bit scary and mean at times but they were an adorable couple.

His eyes widened slightly when he caught onto the meaning of those words. Brittany was in a relationship. With a girl. And apparently Artie had set his eye on the blonde. If the dancer didn't willingly broke things off with the Latina to throw herself into his arms there was a lot of trouble coming for the couple. A lump formed in Blaine's throat and it had nothing to do with the fact that his stomach had felt funny all morning.

Artie always found a way to get the things he wanted. In all the time Blaine knew him he had to learn that his friend was absolutely ruthless when something stood between him and the thing he wanted. The _thing_ he wanted now was Brittany. And the _thing_ that stood in his way Santana. Blaine's stomach clenched from something else than alcohol when he imagined the things Artie would do to Santana if she wouldn't let go of her girlfriend so easily. The things were horrible. Even worse was that the Latina definitely looked like she would fight for Brittany.

Even if Artie only _set his eyes_ on Brittany he would do a lot of, horrible, things to get her. But when _that_ happened Artie would do anything to make the blonde his. That included ending Santana's life.

Blaine's mouth went dry while he watched Brittany talk to the Mohawked boy. Then she winked at someone. This someone seemed to be standing opposite of him. He tore his eyes away from the dancer and looked across the table.

On the other side of the table a heavily blushing Santana tried to put even more food on the two overloaded plates in front of her. Maybe if he befriended her he could explain how dangerous Artie could be and she would understand. And let go of Brittany.

He eyed her for a second as she tried to squish some strawberries between a stack of chocolate-chip pancakes and a pair of banana muffins.

"**You're Santana, right?"** he suddenly blurted out.

For some reason Kurt gave him a panicked stare but it was too late now:

"**Uhm…yeah, bow-tie-boy…that's my name. Did all the gel in your hair seeped into your brain or why did you forget?"** she almost snarled.

Okay, so maybe he overdid it with his hair products a little but for the competition he needed it to be perfect. That was no reason to insult him. But he would hate himself if he didn't try to warn the Latina only because she made fun of him.

He already opened his mouth to calm her down with some nice words but Kurt was faster:

"**Where did that blushing, totally in-love girl vanish to we just saw seconds ago, hm Santana? And don't be so rude to Blaine here. Of course I know that it is almost impossible to become your friend but he doesn't."** Kurt scolded and Blaine's heart fluttered a little because he stood up for him.

"**Shut it, Lady Lips. People of my ethnic can't blush." **She almost growled.

"**Oh yeah for sure. Next time you go all cherry-slushy in your face when Brittany winks at you like you didn't have sex all night, I'll make sure to have a mirror for you to look into."** Kurt said with a smug smile before he took a careful sip of his tea.

Santana's face contorted in something between real anger and surprise. Blaine really wanted to tell the boy next to him to run and hide but when the brunette's mouth opened no words came out. She quickly glanced to her left where Blaine knew Brittany was sitting before she shut her mouth again with flaring nostrils.

As she put yoghurt into a small bowl she huffed in annoyance:

"**Where did all this friggin food come from?"**

Blaine was happy that he knew. If he was persistent maybe the other girl would talk to him without insulting him and actually believed what he might have to tell her. Considered the punishment he would surely receive from Artie he rather not wanted to.

"**When I woke up this morning Quinn, Rachel and the boy with the Mohawk were still awake, I think. Anyway they were arguing who was the least drunk who could take them to a gas station to refill their….alcohol supplies. I didn't want them to drive while drunk and so I took them to a near drug store where I pretended that I didn't know them. And…I know my friends get very hungry in the morning so I went shopping."** Blaine explained with a smile but shrugged like it was no big deal.

Shopping hadn't been but shopping with these three had been highly embarrassing. Most of all when Rachel started a Streisand Solo in the middle of a gangway clinging desperately to a swaying Puck and Quinn shouted at innocent customers that they should stop staring at Rachel.

Meanwhile Santana gave him a confused look, again, mixed with surprise:

"**You bought all this?"** she then motioned with raised eyebrows at the food.

Blaine nodded happily.

"**Not exactly **_**all**_** this, you do know you have or rather had a well stocked fridge in the kitchen?"**

The Latina looked like she actually had to think about this statement for a moment before she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an expectedly stare:

"**And who paid for all the stuff?"**

Slightly grinning he motioned his head towards Quinn and Rachel who were sucking face:

"**I made your friends pay. I doubt they even remember."**

This time only one of Santana's eyebrows rose:

"**Smart, bow-tie boy. Smart. Maybe your brain didn't drown in hair gel."**

"**Does she always have to compliment people through an insult?"** Blaine asked while he turned to Kurt.

"**Until Britt teaches her better manners I'm afraid you're right."** He answered cutely.

Blaine somehow got lost in his magical eyes and was only brought back from his haze when Santana grunted.

When he finally was able to break his staring contest with the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen he noticed how the Latina struggled with the two plates and two cups.

He was half-way out of his chair before he spoke:

"**Here let me help you Santana."**

She shot him an angry glare:

"**I don't need your help, jizz-hair."**

Now that stung but when he saw how one of the cups slowly glided out of the girl's grip he still moved. Maybe he moved too fast.

He caught the cup in mid air and managed it to not spill a single drop of coffee. There was a sudden silence around him and when he got back into a full standing position he recognized how both Kurt and Santana stared at him with wide eyes.

"**Good reflexes…"** he mumbled while he felt his cheeks turn hot.

He really needed to control his body better.

"**Uh…tha…thanks."** Santana eventually stuttered.

"**No problem. Come on now you give me the cups and you can take the plates."** He suggested with a smile. He knew it was a nervous one.

"**Uhm…okay…thanks…I guess."** The Latina mumbled before she walked to where her stunning girlfriend sat with a thousand-watt smile.

Blaine shook his head and when he looked at Kurt the boy smiled at him and shrugged.

When he reached the couple Santana was already back on Brittany's lap one of her hands on the blonde's jaw and her plump lips moved against much thinner one's passionately.

It embarrassed Blaine that he watched the two girls making-out but he couldn't bring himself to look away. They separated with Brittany's bottom lip between Santana's teeth and only then he noticed the trail of red juice dribbling down the blonde's chin. Seconds later a tanned finger wiped it away.

Heat instantly washed over his face when suddenly Brittany took her girlfriend's finger in her mouth. Even he could see how the Latina shuddered.

Awkwardly he put the cups down between the Mohawked boy and the, overly sexual active, couple. He wanted nothing more than to return to Kurt and their innocent conversation but he somehow moved a little slower than he needed to when he heard Santana speak:

"**You want another one, Britt-Britt?"**

It was a little shaky.

He didn't know why he did it because he was very convinced of his sexuality but he still looked. With her left hand Santana searched blindly for a strawberry while the other stroked Brittany's jaw. When she found what she was looking for her thumb and index finger tortuously slow lifted the red fruit towards the other girl's lips.

Because the Latina was turned towards him he could see her devilish smirk and her lustful eyes.

Then she pressed the fruit against Brittany's lips and Blaine had to gulp because for a second their eyes met.

Brittany seemed to have sensed him because as soon as the berry was in her mouth she turned her head and gave him a wide, toothy grin.

"**Thank you for helping, Sanny with the coffee."** She sounded so cheerful and honest. The complete opposite from her girlfriend.

He coughed awkwardly before he was able to speak:  
"**No problem. I'm Blain by the way. I mean we already said that yesterday but…uh…uhm…I'm Blain"**

He returned her smile while he nervously rubbed his hands together. Santana looked annoyed.

The hand that wasn't securely wrapped around the Latina's slender waist gave him a little wave:

"**Brittany S. Pierce. You're a unicorn, aren't you?"**

Blaine's mouth dropped open for a second. The last time he checked he was _no_ horse with a horn on its head.

"**Uhm….n"**

Before he could tell a beaming Brittany that he was a teenage boy Santana rolled her eyes at him, still looking annoyed and cut him off:

"**Brittany-English, English-Brittany. She asked if you're really as gay as you look."**

The blonde nodded her head vigorously with yet another bright smile. He didn't miss it how Santana's features instantly curled into a tiny smile as she looked at her mate.

"**Okay, in that case one hundred percent unicorn!"** he grinned.

"**Yay!"** Brittany exclaimed and jumped a little on her chair what elicited a startled yelp from the girl on top of her. Both of her arms flew around Brittany's neck to keep herself from falling, effectively pushing the blonde's head between her breasts. Blaine knew they were there even if the large shirt hit them well.

As the redness crept up Santana's cheeks they heard a muffled:

"**Boobs."** From Brittany.

Blaine couldn't help himself. He had to chuckle.

Now beet red the Latina loosened her death grip and pouted at her girlfriend in the most adorable way. Brittany awed and kissed the pout away:

"**You know I wouldn't let you fall."** Brittany cooed as she brought her other arm around her girlfriend too.

Santana only nodded her head that was buried in blonde locks.

"**So for how long are you together?"** Blaine asked and he hoped it sounded casual. They looked like they just got together being this cute and flirty around each other. But then again he didn't know the girls. Maybe they were already together for three years and simply were head over heels for each other still. On the one hand he was genuinely interested but on the other he also wanted to know because of Artie.

If the girls weren't a couple for that long he maybe could convince Santana that she would find another girl like Brittany in no time and she should break things off for her own safety. Although he thought Santana wouldn't. It would be even harder if they dated for a long time and maybe already made plans for what they would do after graduation. How should he convince Santana to let Brittany go if they shared dreams together both of them desperately wanted to come true?

His heartbeat sped up while he waited for an answer.

He didn't miss how amber eyes burned holes into the Latina for the last ten minutes.

He prayed they would say only a couple of months.

"**Hm…a month, I think."** Brittany mused eventually.

"**Mas o menos." **Agreed her girlfriend while she dipped a strawberry in yoghurt.

Blaine released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. That wasn't that long. He could work with that.

"**You seem really happy."** He suddenly heard himself say. That wasn't what was supposed to stumble out of his mouth. The intensity with which amber eyes bore into his skin almost made him flinch. Instead of looking at Artie's face he looked at Brittany and Santana with a small, sad smile.

They noses bumped together before Santana dropped the strawberry in Brittany's awaiting mouth, and then they shared a soft kiss.

To his surprise it was Santana who answered him while her girlfriend happily munched away:

"**We are."**

In these chocolate brown orbs swam so many emotions from one second to the next he was slightly overwhelmed. The most intense emotion was love, so strong and visible it made him slightly jealous. Before Santana's emotions vanished he registered that by saying these words she admitted she was vulnerable. That Brittany was her weakness. And Blain was sure Santana was Brittany's weakness, too. He hoped he was the only one who knew this.

He smiled again before he said:

"**Guess I go back to Kurt, enjoy your breakfast."**

Brittany beamed at him and Santana tried a polite smile.

While he went back to Kurt he heard Brittany whine:

"**Can I eat right now, Sanny? I really love to share strawberries with you but I'm super hungry…"**

"**Of course, baby."**

Blaine felt a pang in his chest. Something told him that the two were no normal couple and that he wanted to protect them from Artie. He just hoped he wouldn't have to risk too much in order to keep them save.

When he was back at his own chair he looked at Kurt who gave him a small smile and the dark thoughts left his head to be replaced by the question when he was allowed to share strawberries with Kurt.

* * *

The rest of the day the kids spend mostly inside. After the enormous breakfast everyone felt too lazy to do much. They drew matches to decide who had to clean up the mess they created in the kitchen and with the various plates. Sam and Mike lost. Both of them only had light hangovers and instantly started a conversation about football while they cleaned the dishes.

The rest of the gang switched locations to the big living room with its numerous couches. Most of all the people with huge hangovers were happy for them. Brittany and Santana found themselves cuddled on one of the smaller couches that they had all to themselves due to the limited space.

After some arguing the group watched "New Girl" on Netflix and even though Quinn and Puck occasionally fell asleep they had a lot of fun with Jess and the boys. To everyone's surprise Santana could speak along most of the lines together with Kurt. She was cuddled up with her back pressed against Brittany's front and the blonde's arm wrapped around her waist. Santana was happy for the light blanket that covered them because half through one episode the dancer's hand had sneaked under her shirt and started to draw patterns on her bare stomach.

Santana had protested with small annoyed whines because she, god damn it, loved this show. When her mate didn't stop she had playfully pushed her back hard against Brittany's front but only got a small chuckle in response. She tried again with more force. To her surprise she elicited an

"**Ow…"** from her girlfriend.

When Brittany checked what had stabbed her in the back she pulled a plastic steering-wheel from between the cushions.

It was for WII's Mario Kart.

The only natural thing for them to do was a small tournament.

Unfortunately they all were more competitive than it was good for them. To make the tournament more _interesting_ there had to be a prize.

After everyone thought long and hard Rachel suggested a dinner for two at Breadstix.

When these words reached Santana she pounced on her mate and swore if they wouldn't win this Brittany would get no sex for the rest of the month.

In the same bowl where yesterday everyone tossed his name on a piece of paper they tossed a five dollar bill this time. Rachel promised she would by a proper voucher for the winning couple on Monday. The kids were ruthless with each other. Quinn wanted to win so she could take Rachel out on the promised date. Tina desperately wanted to have a normal dinner with Mike. Without his mother and Dim Sum. Sam wanted to take Mercedes out for a date and because he wasn't the richest this tournament came just at the right time. Artie was a nerd so he naturally wanted to win but also because he thought he could take Brittany out to dinner.

Santana obviously wanted as many Breadstix as could fit into a bag pack and Brittany…

Brittany wanted to win for Santana but in the back of her mind she hoped she could take her mate to their first date.

The last race was between team Brittana and team Samcedes. Team Samcedes lost by three seconds.

When Brittany worked her way down Santana's withering body that night she had to smile into her kisses. She couldn't wait for next week and her first date with her girlfriend.

* * *

Like always Monday morning came way too fast for the girls' liking. Mondays mend school in the morning and Glee in the afternoon and a night spend without each other.

The rest of their Saturday the girls had spend in Pauli's bookstore being silly and reading children's books to each other. They had parted with their friends in the early afternoon and because the five new boys didn't live that fare away they made plans to hang out soon. While Brittany gave Blaine a bone crushing hug, Santana had caught Artie staring at her mate. He was the only reason her own happiness got dampened that day.

On Sunday they didn't wake up before noon and probably would have slept even longer after their nightly activities. As the delicious wave of Milan's cooking hit their noses Brittany stormed out of her room, with Santana in her arms, like she was a torpedo. Thankfully neither of the older Pierces said something when their daughter wore a tank top and boy shorts and her girlfriend an oversized shirt with panties for a Sunday lunch. As a light punishment, how Saar put it, they had to do the dishes and afterwards Milan reminded them of Adem and Evi and that Judy said they had to bond with them.

Brittany thought it was the perfect time to show Evi her Disney collection. Santana wasn't sure if Adem took an explicit liking in the movies. But her own lips never ceased from smiling brightly when Brittany got overly excited yet another time when the heroes and heroines on screen did the things they were told to _not_ do.

For Brittany it had been a perfect weekend and she feared today's night when she had to sleep without her mate pressed into her side. She surely wouldn't find sleep anyway. They had stayed the night in the Pierce house. If Mr. Pierce didn't cook in the restaurant he seemed to do it every free minute at home. Breakfast was probably Santana's new favorite meal, still she complained on their way to school how she would end up fat if they always stayed at Brittany's. The blonde had simply smiled at her mate's distraught and said she wouldn't care.

The radio played The Cure's _"Friday I'm in love"_ when they reached McKinley's parking lot.

April came along with crazy weather changes and heavy rain on one day and the first hours of warm sunshine the next. This day promised to become one with a lot of sunshine and Brittany couldn't wait to feel the heat buzzing on her skin. In Brittany's head the shortness of her cheerio skirt just got another purpose than showing off her endless legs and her bum to her girlfriend. The shorter the skirt the more skin was revealed to be kissed by the sun.

Hand in hand the girls walked to the school's front door and the dancer had a little skip in her step.

Neither girl wanted to think how they felt once they had to depart from each other.

As Brittany smiled at her with sky-blue, sparking eyes and a smile that was brighter than the light around it Santana was sure nothing could take her good mood away from her. At least not until her mate's long fingers weren't interlaced with hers anymore.

Still smiling the girls approached the circle of friends mingling on the edge of the parking lot.

Santana was blissfully unaware that this Monday would mark the day were she genuinely and honestly started to hate Artie.

"**Morning, ladies. Did Brittany demand that in her cereal bowl were only marshmallow Lucky Charms again or why are you that late?" **Mercedes' voice greeted them while they got closer.

"**I still tell you it's the shower's fault."** Puck said and gave Brittany a knowing smile.

"**Was the Charms today…"** Brittany mumbled.

"**Why can't you eat cereals like a normal person Brittany? The marshmallows aren't that great anyway."** Rachel complained.

One of these days the blonde's obsession would get her and Santana into detention and then they would be missing during Glee. Something Rachel liked to avoid. Someone had to lovely swing in the background for her.

"**They are super sweet and taste like little clouds."** Santana suddenly said. Brittany snickered while the rest of the gang stared at her like she spoke Chinese.

With a wave of her hand the Latina elaborated:

"**Her words not mine. Lucky Charms are so sweet I could eat spoons full of sugar instead."**

"**Hm…still you have one stuck to your top."** Joe pointed out with his finger, too modest to touch the girl where the cereal stuck to her stomach.

Brittany snatched the cereal from red polyester and plopped it in her mouth before she grinned:

"**She helped me to sort them."**

Instead of the rather embarrassing words of Brittany she cited it was this simple statement that made heat creep up the Latina's neck.

"**Britt…."** She whined.

Her mate just had to tell every little thing she did when the blonde had used her puppy dog eyes.

"**Never thought you were **_**this**_** whipped."** Kurt chuckled.

Santana groaned:

"**If you would see her face you'd do anything too."**

"**I'm not sure it would work on him. Although I think he would do anything for his new unicorn friend." **Brittany grinned.

"**My unicorn friend? Britt, what are you talking about?"** Kurt asked clearly confused. The rest of the kids eyed the blonde dancer with the same mix of disbelief and confusion.

Santana practically felt how shame and embarrassment washed over her mate.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her face contorted with displeasure. It wasn't that hard to decipher the words her girlfriend came up with some times. At least it wasn't for Santana.

"**How many functional brain cells do you posses Porcelain? I explain this once and then you have to understand, if you ever ask me again I take it as a sign that you didn't listen to me and then Auntie Snixx has to pay you a visit."** The Latina explained to the suddenly very quiet red head. He merely nodded.

"**Unicorns are gay people. That's not that hard to understand, is it?"** the calm in Santana's voice was almost as frightening as the look in her dark eyes.

"**I get it Santana. Promise."** Kurt managed to squeak.

Santana gave him one last glare before she kissed Brittany's red cheek and promptly got a dazzling smile in return

"**Which unicorn friend is Britt talking about, Kurt?"** Quinn asked with a pleased smile.

It was like someone switched a light on because the next second Kurt's face turned the color of his hair.

"**Uhm…I'm…I…uh I'm not …sure…we…we are friends…"** Kurt stuttered while he played with the sleeves of his blazer.

"**Are you talking about Blain?"** Rachel asked.

"**Of course he's talking about Blain."** Mercedes scolded.

"**Who's Blain?"** Puck asked irritated.

"**Bow-tie-boy,"** Santana said while she leaned into her mate's taller form.

"**Who?"**

The Latina groaned.

"**Jizz-hair?"** she tried again.

This time Puck's face lightened up:

"**Ah…the one that stood in my way while you and Brittany got your sexy on with the strawberries after the party."**

Santana threw him a devastating glare while Brittany said excited:

"**Yeah exactly."**

Finally the ability to talk returned to Kurt:

"**He has no sperm in his hair!"** he shouted angrily.

Puck and Santana smirked at each other.

"**Kurt?" **Joe asked out of the blue.

"**What?"** the red head asked his tone sharp.

"**Did the unicorn say anything to you when you would see each other again?"** he continues.

"**Uhm…n…no not really."** The boy mumbled.

"**Guess it's your lucky day then."** Joes smiled.

Kurt gave him a puzzled look so Joe motioned with his hand that he should turn around.

The whole group followed his movement.

At the other end of the parking lot they made out a group of boys.

"**Oh fuck this can't be true."** Santana groaned.

When the boys came nearer it was confirmed.

Four of them sported large nervous smiles while Sebastian looked bored. Brittany caught the dreamy expression of Kurt and had to chuckle.

"**Hey guys."** Finn was the first to greet them with a wave of his giant hand.

"**H...Hey Rachel."** He added shyly.

"**Good morning, Finn."** The small brunette responded with a small smile of her own. While she said that she wrapped both of her arms around one of Quinn's tense ones.

Between Mercedes and Sam happened a similar encounter. Only that they shared nervous smiles and Mercedes looked rather flustered.

Kurt and Blain were too shy to say anything at all.

"**Good morning, Brittany."** Artie said with a confident smile on his face when he reached the blonde. He totally ignored the fuming Latina next to _his_ girl.

"**Hey Artie."** Brittany greeted him.

The familiar uneasy feeling already spread on her skin and Santana's anger that seeped into her body didn't help either. The blonde had thought after the weekend it would be easier to be around the bespectacled boy. But his boring gaze made her just as uncomfortable as during the weekend.

"**You look really…wow…good in your uniform. You never told me you were a cheerio."** He said while his eyes roamed over her body. The queasy feeling intensified.

"**You never asked."** Brittany shrugged. To ease a bit of her distraught she loosened her grip on Santana's hand and put an arm around her shoulder instead. The increased body contact immediately calmed her down. Even more when her mate wrapped her arms around her waist.

"_He's looking at you like that again."_ She heard Santana's voice echoing in her head.

"_I know, baby. I like it as much you do, believe me. But if he doesn't do anything more try to stay nice okay?"_ Brittany tried to calm her.

"_I can feel what he does to you. I don't like it."_ Santana complained and her grip on her girlfriend's waist tightened.

"_Please baby. He's just a human, just a friend."_ The blonde reassured her upset mate.

"_Am I at least allowed to rub it in his face that you are __**my**__ girlfriend?"_

Brittany had to bite the inside of her cheek to suppress a chuckle. The way her mate currently behaved was so adorable.

"_Of course, San. Just keep the insults in check and no punching and don't even think about using the razorblades in your hair."_ Brittany smiled down at Santana's scowling face.

"_You know about my blades?"_

"_Sure, silly."_

They were brought back to reality when they heard Artie's next words:

"…**out to dinner some time."**

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise and Santana's narrowed in anger. Before the blonde was able to say anything the Latina was ready to give the boy a piece of her mind:

"**Listen up four-eyes maybe you need a new pair of glasses but Britt is not single. She's my girlfriend and I tell you right here and now to back off!"** Santana snarled.

For the first time that day Artie looked at her. His expression was arrogant and patronizing and Santana's anger was boiling by now:

"**That's a reason. Not a problem."**

That was enough. The Latina's patience was short lived anyway with anyone who didn't come with long blonde locks and mesmerizing blue eyes. But Artie made it snap even faster than Rachel.

"**You fucking bastard!"** Santana roared, ready to go all Lima-Heights on his white ass.

Artie only gave her a smug smile like he was amused by her antics.

"**Hey, hey baby. Calm down okay."** Brittany said gently and made her girlfriend look at her:

"_I would never go out on a date with him. Only with you._" She reassured the fuming girl.

"_I hate him. I'm really not allowed to use the razorblades?"_ Santana growled.

As an answer Brittany gave her a stern look before she turned to Artie again.

"**I can't go to have dinner with you Artie. I really like it to be San's girlfriend and when you have a girlfriend you don't go dinner with other boys, I'm sorry. And San and I won the Mario Kart tournament so I kind of already have dinner plans anyway."** The blonde explained in a serious voice.

For a second the boy's face contorted into an angry grimace but he was fast to replace it with a polite smile. It looked more than forced:

"**Sure thing, Britt. Maybe some other time."**

Santana couldn't believe her ears. Brittany just blew him off and he still wouldn't give up. And he called her _Britt_. No one called her that except Santana. Well technically everyone called her girlfriend by her nickname but when Artie said it, it made the Latina's stomach flip. In the bad way. She gritted her teeth so hard she couldn't even verbalize her anger anymore.

"**Of course we can go some other time…"** Brittany started with a smile.

Instantly Artie's face lit up with excitement and Santana felt her stomach drop:

"_WHAT?_" she screamed unable to believe her mate's words.

"…**but only if San is allowed to come and the rest of the gleeks too."** Brittany finished satisfied with her decision. She wanted to become friends with Artie. Like with everyone. She wasn't sure she could do that with Santana disliking him so much and the uneasy feeling that always washed over her whenever he stared at her. But maybe if they could become friends, things would change.

Santana released a breath she didn't know she was holding and relaxed into her mate's body. To her surprise Brittany dropped a small kiss into her hair and she smiled contently. Artie could fuck off for all she cared. When she caught his displeased expression she smiled to herself.

"**So what do you think?" **Brittany asked smiling gently.

"**Sure…whatever you want."** He nodded while his eyes flickered to the Latina.

She looked way too happy and content molding into Brittany's side like that and he had to fight the urge to rip them apart.

When Artie looked at her his eyes were cold as ice and there was something in them that made Santana shiver. Something beyond anger and simple hate. But she was Santana Lopez, so she held his gaze.

Before the two teenagers could kill each other with their glances Brittany changed the topic:

"**What are you doing here by the way?"**

For the dancer he tried his best to mask his negative feelings:

"**Well what does it look like? We are going to school."** Artie explained smirking.

Brittany's face scrunched up in confusion while she tried to remember if she saw any of the boys in one of her classes.

"**You're not students here."** Santana deadpanned.

"**Now we are."** Artie grinned.

The next moment they heard an excited squeal from Kurt who launched himself into Blaine's arms.

"**So all of you are going to graduate from McKinley?"** Quinn asked surprised.

"**Exactly. We all transferred here over the weekend." **Finn said while he smiled at Rachel again.

"**But why? And how?"** Rory asked puzzled. He remembered how long it took for him to transfer schools.

"**We had a talk with principal Figgins and he instantly agreed."** Sebastian explained still looking bored. "**I would have liked to join the Warblers but well…Artie said we should transfer here."**

"**And why?"** Mercedes demanded to know with a raised eyebrow. Sam gave her a toothy grin:

"**You were pretty amazing during Regionals. Artie hates to lose. He suggested we joined **_**The New Directions**_** but the only way to do that is to transfer schools, right?"**

"**Of course you can join. You have so talented voices. Perfect to underline my perfect singing for Nationals."** Rachel beamed. She would never let an opportunity pass to lure people into joining Glee club.

"**Who are you to decide that all by yourself?"** Santana snapped. The idea of Artie attending WMHS and spending time with Brittany in class and additionally in Glee annoyed the Latina to no end. Quinn gave her a worried glance. She had eyes in her head and was aware what Artie was trying to do but still:

"**I do have to agree with Rach. We are a little short on strong male voices. We could get like five in one. We need them for **_**Nationals**_**."**

Santana shot her a death glare.

"**I think the same. And maybe they can join the football-team too."** Mercedes said while she ogled Sam's biceps.

"**I would agree even if Blain couldn't sing like a musical star. We need more open unicorns in this school."** Kurt smiled brightly.

Brittany shook her head. It was clear that her friends only wanted the boys to join so they could spend more time with them. Although even she had to admit that it would be good to have them join Glee and she really liked Blain because he was so unicorn and Sam was funny with his lips and his miserable impressions of famous actors.

"**Fuck, you have to join the football-team. I go talk to coach Beiste during lunch. The season started four weeks ago and we didn't win one damn game. Sam, Finn we really need guys like you. Maybe even you Blaine."** Puck said with excitement written all over his face.

Blaine rolled his eyes due to Puck's words but smiled nonetheless. Santana's scowl grew bigger and bigger the more she heard what her friend's said. The other guys didn't matter and yeah maybe she liked Sam and Blaine too. But that Artie was around her mate almost half of the day was something she couldn't settle with.

"**The decision has to be made by Schuster anyway, right? So we don't have to argue about this now."** Brittany tried to negotiate between her mate's displeasure and her friend's excitement.

Reluctantly the other's agreed. When the warning bell ringed Rachel made them all go inside. They showed the boys to class and before Artie vanished into European History Santana made sure he saw how she planted a lingering kiss on beautiful, pale lips. Brittany said she was allowed to rub it in his face after all.

* * *

After the girls stopped by their lockers Brittany walked her mate to her English Literature class. She gave her a sweet, little good-bye kiss but after Santana got so angry about Artie in the morning she needed to let out some steam. Soon things got out of hand and Brittany practically had to shove her whining and complaining girlfriend into class.

Later they missed half of lunch because they made out. Santana enjoyed the feeling of her girlfriend's lips moving against hers way too much to even register how Artie looked at them ready to murder Santana. They only stopped when Brittany's stomach made itself known and Mercedes ranted something about decency.

After their first time it seemed the touching connection got even stronger. Both girls tried to block out the throbbing of their hearts and concentrate on whatever their teachers told them. After one month of following the schedule and being separate half of their school day the pain had subsided greatly. But since Friday the girls had spend every second together. Except when one of them had to use the toilet. It would have been weird to watch your girlfriend pee.

Now their connection was stronger than ever and Santana felt like it was the day she imprinted on Brittany again and she felt completely drained and exhausted when she collapsed into Brittany's arms in front of the choir room at the end of the school day.

"**Hey babe. How are you?"** Brittany asked gently while she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

"**You know…some days I really hate our connection…"** she mumbled while she buried her nose in the crock of Brittany's neck. As she inhaled it was like she just dived into a field of wildflowers. She sighed contently, never wanting to let go.

"**It got worse again since Friday…"** Brittany mused and absentmindedly drew patterns on her mate's hip bones.

Santana simply nodded.

"**Maybe we need more sex?"**Brittany wondered.

Hearing this, the Latina lifted her head to look at her mate with one raised eyebrow.

"**What? It's like…you know…since our first time I constantly want you. Like…all the time. When I got that orange juice on Sunday I suddenly thought how sexy my name sounds when you say it and you're all horny and stuff and…"**

Santana's giggle cut her off:

"**So that's why there was a broken glass and orange juice on the floor and we had sex on the kitchen counter?"** she asked in amusement.

Brittany's eyes turned wide as saucers and her face lit up like a flame.

"**Guess so…"** the dancer mumbled shyly.

While Santana played with one of her mate's golden locks she whispered in a husky voice:

"**Do you want me now, Britt-Britt?"**

The way her girlfriend groaned and moved her hands from her hips to her ass was answer enough.

With her body pressed flat against Brittany's Santana continued:

"**We could skip Glee…and get our sexy on…I do know about some empty shower stalls not far from here…"**

Brittany shivered in her arms and one of her hands applied pressure on the small of her back and her waist. The other moved down, over her ass, until it reached the end of her cheerio skirt. Then it vanished under the cloth.

Santana instantly jerked forward.

She had to smile a breathless smile when Brittany turned her head a little and placed a firm kiss on her neck. Her touches grew more intense as she continued to plant hot kisses on tanned skin. And the brunette melted.

It took all of the Latina's self control to slowly walk backwards in the general direction of the cheerio's locker room. They didn't make it far, though

"**BRITTANY!"** a high-pitched voice interrupted them.

Brittany was so enchanted by Santana it took her a couple of seconds to register that someone shouted her name. She stopped nibbling on Santana's soft skin and with her glazed over eyes looked over her mate's left shoulder. She had to blink a couple of times before her vision turned sharp again.

In front of her stood a very flustered Kurt, his head red like a tomato. Next to him stood Blaine who looked equally flustered.

"**Hey Kurt, hi Blaine."** Brittany tried to smile but she was a little annoyed that someone interrupted her special Santana-time.

"**Fuck them…there goes my lady-lovin."** Santana grunted in Brittany's neck so only the blonde could hear her. This time Brittany actually had to smile.

Reluctantly she retreated her hands from her girlfriend's body. Maybe she scraped her nails over Santana's soft thigh a little more than necessary when she moved her right hand from under her mate's skirt. Santana squirmed deliciously.

"**What do you think you're doing?"** Kurt asked them exasperated.

"**What does it look like, Lady-Lips? I'm getting my mack on."** Santana spat. She definitely wasn't happy that someone busted the chance of having a dripping wet Brittany in the showers.

Maybe it was because Kurt knew her for three years already but he only rolled his eyes at that statement:

"**You can't vanish to the locker room now. We have Glee in five."**

"**Ugh….fuck Glee!"** Santana retorted.

"**No way, Lopez. You and your girl are coming with me now. I hate to admit it but we need you for Nationals. You can't start to slack now. I don't care how twisted your cheerio's panties are. We have Glee now and that's it." **Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"**You start to sound like Berry, you know that? Nationals are away for months!"** the brunette shouted.

"**Come on, baby. Maybe we should just go. I still suck at singing and I have to improve or Rachel won't let me do it anymore."** Brittany caved eventually.

If Brittany said they should go there was no point in arguing any further for Santana.

"**Fine…"** she huffed before she grabbed her mate's hand and they walked back the short distance towards the choir room.

"**I hate you."** She said in a menacing voice when Kurt caught up with the couple.

He shrugged.

Blaine was on Brittany's side and asked with a curious expression:

"**You would have really….I mean…you would have fu….fucked her in a locker room?"**

Brittany gave him a confused look like she didn't understand how he could even ask that:

"**Sure…why not? What my baby wants, my baby gets."** She stated.

"**Aren't you scared of getting caught?"** Blaine mumbled as they reached the choir room.

While Brittany was dragged to her usual chair in the back-row she winked at him:

"**That's the thrill."**

While Blaine sat down in a chair next to Kurt and Puck he wondered if Kurt would ever have sex with him in a locker room. Then he blushed because he wasn't sure if Kurt would ever have sex with him at all. God they didn't even kiss, yet.

His racing thoughts got interrupted when Mr. Schuster entered the room.

"**Okay, kids I have a really great assignment for this week and…oh. Hello there."** William stopped in the middle of his sentence when he spotted the five new kids in his choir room.

Instantly Rachel jumped out of her seat and approached her teacher with a blinding smile.

"**Mr. Schuster I have some wonderful news! You may remember **_**The Howlers**_** from last Friday? Apparently they were impressed by my performance which, I have to admit it, was flawless so it's no wonder that we made first place. Artie couldn't accept that my voice outshines his and we are going to Chicago while he has to try again. Anyway Artie, Finn, Sam, Blain and Sebastian all want to join Glee club and I see only advantages for us if they do so. We do need a couple of strong male voices and Finn's and Blaine's voices sure are impressing."**

Rachel rambled all of this without breathing once.

Will gave her a puzzled look like he only caught half of what his star just said:

"**Uhm…you all want to join Glee club?"**

He asked in the general direction of his soon to be students.

Then Artie stood up and made his way to the front.

Rachel made a startled expression because she definitely didn't like it when someone stole her spotlight.

But Quinn made a motion for her to sit down and with a huff the diva returned to her seat.

Artie cleared his throat before he said:

"**First of all, yes we all want to join Glee club…"**

From the back row Sebastian complained:

"**I still want to go to Dalton."**

Artie shot him a glare and continued:

"**Most of you know this since the morning. Your performance was outstanding and you have amazing voices. I really hope me and my friends can be a useful addition and help in Chicago. I heard that you have to decide whether we are allowed to join or not, Mr. S is that correct?"**

He said the last part with a questioning glare towards Will.

"**Yes, yes that's true. But why would I ever object? Your performance during Regionals was really good and you all are so talented. I can't believe all five of you want to join. That's so cool."**

Will smiled like a little kid.

"_God is that guy really a teacher or an overgrown child with pubic hair on his head_?"

The thought shot through Santana's head before she could stop herself. Beside her Brittany let out a snicker and she caught Quinn smirking and Rachel looked with a horrified expression at Schue's head.

"**So we are in?"** Artie asked hopefully.

"**Hey hey Nerdy-Mc-Hawking. We have some rules here for newcomers. Before you're in you have to audition!"** Santana barked, still trying to prevent that Artie was allowed to join. There was a nagging feeling in her mind that told her it was no use. Schuster's eyes had this infantile twinkle that was a sign for him doing something dumb in the near future.

"**Oh sure, Santana. Thanks for reminding me. I'm sure that's no trouble for you boys. During the week every one of you will perform a solo and then it's official, what do you think?" **Will asked still with this gigantic grin on his face.

Artie smiled. One solo was a piece of cake for him.

"**Absolutely no prob, Mr. Schue!"** he grinned in triumph.

"**Wonderful. Now if you please sit down then I can tell you what the assignment this week is." **The teacher clapped his hands.

As Artie walked back to his seat he smiled at Brittany completely missing the way she scooted closer to Santana. For the Latina he only had an arrogant smirk.

Santana was ready to explode and was frantically searching for a reason why the nerd wasn't allowed to join. That she came up with nothing satisfying didn't help her. Suddenly she felt slender fingers between her own and how her mate rested their joined hands in her lap.

The Latina let out heavy sigh before she locked eyes with her girlfriend. She gave her an encouraging smile and Santana felt how her anger subsided.

"_It's going to be okay."_ Brittany's soothing voice popped up in her mind.

"_I hope so…_" Santana huffed.

"_Trust me whatever he tries it won't work."_

Neither of them knew how wrong Brittany was at that point.

They turned their heads back to the front just as Schuster finished writing something on the whiteboard.

"**I know it's a little early to talk about Nationals…"**

"**Damn right Mr. Schue!"** Mercedes shouted.

"…**but we have to improve your acting until July. Puck and Rachel acted "the couple" quite well on Friday. Quinn…you really have to stop looking at her with that love-struck expression or people catch onto the fact that actually you are her "boyfriend". That can't happen in Chicago. For the rest of you I just can say you need some improvement. And to help you with it this week's assignment is…."**

Then he made a dramatic pause while he stepped away from the Whiteboard:

"_**Gleek-swap!**_" he said with an expression like he just told them "The Da Vinci code" was real.

"**Uhm Mr. Schuster I'm not sure I know what that is."** Sam asked carefully.

"**Man, me neither."** Puck agreed.

The rest of the kids looked confused as ever.

"**Okay okay, boys let me explain." **Will said with his hands held up.

"**All of you…behave in a certain way, right? Everyone is unique in this group and that's good and all but still you serve some kind of cliché. For example Rachel who can never cast aside her diva alter-ego. Then Puck who's a heartbreaking footballer, Santana bitchy cheerleader, Mercedes next Beyoncé, Kurt…well…you make every gay-dar go into a frenzy. Thing is, for the rest of the week I want all of you to become someone new. Someone completely different from whom you are normally. Act another personality. You have to "act" that personality 24/7 until Friday afternoon and believe me I have my sources to know if you follow the rule or not. During the week you will perform a song that fits your character after our newest additions had their solos. You got it?" **Will looked at his students, awaiting their reaction.

"**That actually doesn't sound as lame as I thought it would."** Santana was the first to break the silence. The others still mulled over the information they just got.

"**What so are we going to do a Superman and Clark Kent thing?"** Artie asked excited.

"**NERD!"** Quinn and Santana shouted in the same moment.

Puck stared hard at his teacher before he said:

"**Where's the catch, Mr. S?"**

"**What catch are you talking about Noah?"** Will tried to play innocent.

"**Mr. Schuster even I have to say that most of your assignments are either brilliant or horrifying. I'm not sure which one is this. But to give us too much freedom would probably end up with Santana coming dressed as a unicorn and Joe and Quinn as part of a satanic cult. Now I have to ask:**

**Are we allowed to choose these new personalities ourselves?" **Rachel wanted to know.

"**And here comes the catch."** Sebastian added while he checked his hair in a little mirror.

Will cleared his throat, and then he looked tentatively at his students:

"**I already chose them for you."**

Immediately a wave of complains and groans washed over him and he cringed.

"**Just try them okay? Tomorrow I want to meet all of you here in the choir room in costumes and everything, before school starts. For the new ones I obviously didn't prepare anything. So please stay behind after Glee so we can talk a little and I can send you my idea via mail." **the teacher said with a determined voice.

Next he gathered a small heap of envelopes in his hands and explained:

"**In here is the personality you are going to "act" for the rest of the week. You **_**have**_** to do the one I chose for you or I tell Sue Sylvester you volunteered to clean the cheerio's bathroom.** .."

Simultaneously the faces of three cheerios paled.

"**Oh God please do what he says."** Quinn whimpered.

"**No one cleaned this room since the end of last school year. You don't want to clean **_**that**_**."** Santana stated.

"**I'm pretty sure the basket for the dirty uniforms moved the last time I changed there."** Brittany nodded.

"**Guess we have no choice then."** Puck muttered.

"**Exactly. Now guys get your assignment and leave. I have to have a chat with the new boys."** Will smiled brightly.

Next he held up an envelope with something scribbled on it:

"**Rory looks like you are the first. Oh and before I forget. You are not allowed to tell anyone about who you become until tomorrow morning. No exceptions. Or I make you clean the showers with a toothbrush."**

Santana's stomach twisted by the mere thought of it.

"**That's so unfair. What do I do when I don't know who my new self is supposed to be? In case he wrote "The Queen of England" on my paper. How am I supposed to know how the Queen is like?"** Brittany pouted while Kurt collected his piece of paper.

"**Maybe you can ask someone who isn't a Gleek. Maybe your dad?"** Santana wondered.

Next Schuster shouted:

"**Brittany and Santana!"**

With linked hands they made their way down the rows of chairs.

"**This better has to be good Schue."** The Latina warned him.

"**I'm not sure how you're going to like your assignment but I'm pretty sure you're going to love Brittany's"** he said with a wink.  
"**Oh, am I going to be an underwear model that has nudist tendencies?"** Brittany bounced on her feet.

Santana's face became beet red when she imagined that her mate would parade around her in nothing but underwear for a weak.

"**Uhm….no Brittany…just no."** Will stuttered, a little thrown off.

"**Oh."** Brittany mumbled almost sad while she took the envelope in her hand.

"**And remember girls you're are not allowed to tell each other until we meet tomorrow morning."** He reminded them with a stern expression.

"**Whatever."** Santana grumbled.

Then Will called for Rachel and Quinn and the four girls let the choir room together.

When they reached their cars in the parking lot Quinn asked:

"**Well, what are we going to do?"**

"**I don't want that the dirty linen box eats me…"** Brittany mumbled.

"**There's nothing to discuss. We are going to do what Schuster said."** Naturally that one came from Rachel.

Santana sighed. That she wasn't allowed to see her mate for the majority of the rest of the day didn't sit well with her:

"**I really hate to say this but I neither want to clean the showers with a fucking toothbrush nor do I want that Britt-Britt gets scared because of some dirty laundry. I think I have to agree with Rachel."**

The Jew nodded eagerly:

"**It's not that hard to agree with me from time to time, Santana."**

"**Ugh don't push it, man-hands." **The Latina uttered.

"**Okay now that it's settled I think Rach and I are going home, what da ya say babe?"** Quinn asked sweetly.

"**Good idea. I have that new tofu we can have for lunch."** Rachel said happily.

"**I hate tofu…"** the blonde whined.

"**That shit tastes like old rubber. I can't believe you can eat that." **Santana smirked at Quinn.

"**She eats it because she loves me. In a relationship you not only take, Santana."** Rachel explained with a roll of her eyes.

As the two girls walked to Quinn's Mini Rachel suddenly turned around:

"**Brittany, don't forget to ask her today."** She smiled and winked at Santana's mate.

Then she vanished with Quinn.

"**What is she talking about, Britt?"** the Latina wanted to know.

The dancer jumped a little and Santana felt her girlfriend's nervousness pulsing between them:

"**I forgot. Maybe I remember later."** The blonde rushed.

Santana exactly knew that Brittany was aware of what Rachel had said. But she trusted her mate and she wouldn't pry. Who knows maybe the blonde really did forget.

She decided to change the topic and hoped that her girlfriend would tell her later:

"**I know we have to work on our assignment and I have a really annoying paper to do for biology…but I thought maybe you could come over for lunch? You have to drop me off anyway. It won't hurt if you stay a little longer."**

Brittany smiled brightly and tugged on the Latina's hands until they were only inches apart from each other:

"**I hate it that we can't get our cuddles on tonight and that I can't stay over for that long. So of course I'm coming for lunch."**

Santana gave her a wide smile and slowly leaned in:

"**Awesome…Papi said he tries one of your dad's recipes. Maybe we can cuddle a little on the couch afterwards."**

Brittany hummed in agreement the second before their lips met.

Every single kiss with Santana left Brittany all tingly and excited and with a spinning head. This one was no difference. Santana's soft lips tasted like the cherry chapstick she used today and they moved against Brittany's so perfectly the blonde could swoon. Brittany kissed her girlfriend harder and had to smile when she heard how Santana exhaled sharply through her nose. Like they had a mind on their own Brittany's arms wrapped themselves around her mate's waist and Santana's had curled on her shoulders.

They kissed for a couple of minutes before they had to stop for oxygen.

"**Let's go home."**

Santana mumbled. The faster she finished lunch the longer she could lie in her girlfriend's arms and suck up as much of the feeling as she could. She would need it if she wanted to make it through the rest of the day and especially the night.

* * *

Lunch passed pretty well. Angelo cooked a traditional dish from the Netherlands and Brittany couldn't stop praising him and tell him how it almost tasted like home. Then they told Mr. Lopez about the new kids that joined Glee club and about the crazy assignment Schuster came up with. Both Brittany and Angelo had laughed when they pictured Santana in Rachel's clothes.

The only awkward moment happened when Maria appeared in the kitchen. Neither missed the younger Latina how miserable her mother looked nor the hurt expression she wore when she looked at her. Santana missed her mother but she was stubborn. She knew it was her mother who had to apologize this time. When she caught the way her mother looked at Brittany she got only confirmed. Even more when Brittany bolted out of her chair muttering something like "toilet".

Soon Maria went upstairs again and Angelo gave his daughter's shoulder a light squeeze.

"**She'll come around, sweetie."**

Santana started to collect the plates and carried them to the sink.

After lunch Angelo had to return to the hospital and the girls settled on the couch for a couple of episodes "Scrubs".

When the credits for the musical episode rolled down Brittany gave Santana's waist a squeeze:

"**You know what time it is?"**

The Latina wiggled a little in her mate's arms and had to smile when she felt Brittany tense up behind her:

"**Almost six. Why? You have somewhere to be babe?"** Santana asked while her own hand settled on Brittany's that was placed on her stomach.

"**Just…you know…the assignment."** The blonde stuttered when Santana pressed both of their hands harder against her tummy.

Next she rolled her ass into Brittany's groin and got the desired reaction. A guttural groan. They never finished what Brittany started in school and Santana suddenly was hyper aware of how close they were. Her girlfriend's hot breath on her neck already made her shiver.

She licked her lips:

"**What assignment? I think I forgot."**

She felt Brittany shift behind her and how her breath was now caressing her ear:

"**San…"**

It was low and sultry and Santana felt how heat began to pool in her abdomen.

In one swift move she pushed both of their hands under her cheerio top. When Brittany's hand was on her naked flesh she moaned.

"**Fuck San all I can think about since Kurt interrupted us is how bad I want to fuck you. All day you're running around in that damn cheerio skirt, making me wanna eat you out in the middle of the hallway…"** Brittany groaned right into Santana's ear while pushed her hips against Santana's back.

"**Ahhh…Britt….baby…you want to finish what you started?"** Santana panted while arousal rushed through her veins ready to mix with the blonde's one.

"**Yeah…I'd like that really much…"** Brittany whispered.

Then she planted hot, wet open-mouth kisses on Santana's neck while the hand on the Latina's stomach started to move upward. She nibbled on the Latina's sweet skin and when she found that one spot behind her ear Santana trembled in her arms.

"**Oh…shit…right there…"**

She started to kiss along the Latina's jaw while one of her legs pushed between tanned ones.

Brittany gasped when her girlfriend's arousal hit her knee:

"**Are you always this wet for me, San?"** she husked before she sucked on the spot right under Santana's jaw bone.

"**Al….A….Alwa….Always."** Santana pressed out before another moan ripped through her.

Brittany's wandering hand had reached her bra covered breast and she could feel how her nipple turned hard already.

Santana couldn't take it anymore. Brittany was everywhere kissing, nipping, roaming her body and she desperately needed to kiss her now.

"**This needs to get off right now."** Brittany growled while she simultaneously removed her hand from under Santana's shirt. The Latina whimpered at the loss of contact.

Next she knew Brittany was propped up on her elbow and frantically tried to take her cheerio top off with one hand. Santana rested her weight on her elbows and together they managed to toss the top to the floor foreheads rested together and their lips were dangerously close when Brittany panted:

"**That too…"**

When their lips crashed together in a heated kiss Santana felt how her bra snapped open.

Their lips only part for a second so the Latina's bra could join her top before they fused together again. Santana's ponytail came loose and Brittany loved the way her dark locks cascade over her bare shoulders. She deepened the kiss and wasted no time to thrust her tongue in Santana's awaiting mouth.

Tanned hands grabbed her jaw forcefully while the kisses got sloppier and soon Santana's back hit the cushions again with Brittany's body draped halfway over her.

"**Don't tease Britt. I need you to fuck me nice and hard now."** Santana whimpered when they had to break the kiss.

Instantly the blonde latched onto a dark nibble and Santana's back arched upwards. One of her nipples was rolled between two fingers and when Brittany began to suck onto the other one she let out a cry pleasure. She had to clamp her own hand over her mouth or she was sure the noise would travel to her mother's ears. If she didn't already hear them.

But the desire in her was painfully strong by now and she couldn't care less. On their own accord her hips started to grind onto Brittany's knee that was still pushed between her legs.

When Brittany met every one of her thrusts with one of her own Santana thought she had to grow crazy with want.

Forcefully she yanked at her mate's hair so that Brittany's lips were in kissing-range again before she growled:  
"**I'm…so close…Britt-Britt. Do something."**

Finally the hand that had been massaging her left breast skipped southwards. When Brittany's whole groin suddenly slammed into her back she bit down into her mate's bottom lip. The closer Brittany's hand got to Santana's pussy the heavier got the throbbing.

With the next thrust of the blonde's groin Brittany passed her skirt and was palming Santana's dripping sex. Through the spanks her fingers pressed hard on the Latina's center.

"**Santo ****mierda****…..Fuck…"**

Santana cursed when her whole body jerked and pushed against Brittany's fingers.

"**I can't wait to be inside you again. You are so hot and tight….you have such a tight pussy I love it." **Brittany husked into her ear and before Santana fully heard the words her girlfriend pushed her spanks aside and forcefully thrusted two fingers inside her.

Her cry was only muffled by the dancer's lips moving passionately against her own. Brittany almost pulled her fingers out completely before she slammed them back inside burying them deep in her girlfriend's sex.

Santana tried frantically to keep up with Brittany's movements but eventually she had to break the kiss. All she could do was meeting every hard thrust with a movement of her hips. Brittany was kissing and sucking on her neck again when Spanish curses tumbled out of her mouth.

"**Mas rudo…ugh…Britt…mas rudo por favor…"** Santana whimpered even if she knew her mate couldn't understand what she was saying. Yet she did because after the next thrust Brittany curled her fingers and hit the one spot that almost instantly send her over the edge.

"**Exactamente****…..****exactamente****…"** she cried while she felt herself getting closer and closer.

When Brittany pushed her thumb against Santana's swollen clit it was all it took for the Latina to explode with desire. Her body went stiff one second and when her orgasm ripped through she moaned Brittany's name and her girlfriend had trouble holding her still.

With gentle strokes she was guided back from her high and Brittany planted small kisses on her collarbones.

She shuddered when Brittany retreated her fingers from her core.

When she finally was able to open her eyes again she saw how Brittany sucked her fingers clean and instantly a new bolt of arousal shot between her legs:

"**You are so amazing, Britt…"** Santana whispered while she guided her girlfriend down for a kiss.

Soon they had to break the kiss and when the Latina stared into her mate's dark eyes she had to gulp. They were full of lust and as dark as the night sky.

"**I love it when you start to curse in Spanish."** She said with a cheeky grin.

Santana let out little laugh:

"**You're sure you're not a secret bilingual genius? For not speaking Spanish you did wonderful."**

"**You should teach me…"** Brittany mumbled against her lips before she kisses her softly.

Santana hummed in return.

Her own hands started to sneak to the hem of Brittany's shirt but a strong hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her:

"**Not today, San. We still have to do the assignment for tomorrow. If we continue I'm not going to leave…"** Brittany said in a serious tone.

"**Who said I want you to leave?" **Santana whined a she tried to free her hands.

Suddenly her wrists were pinned to back of the couch:

"**You can return the favor tomorrow but I really want to do well with this week's assignment. I'm not good at singing and sometimes that sucks but I have the feeling this week is going to be super funny." **The blonde said with a little pout.

"**Oh baby…it's okay...whatever you want."** Santana smiled gently:

"**And I love your voice…"** she added before she planted a small kiss on Brittany's pout.

"**Really?"** her girlfriend asked in a small voice.

"**Pinky promise."** Santana answered.

She held out her pinky for Brittany and she was happy to see that a small smile formed on her mate's face.

They lock eyes again and the sparkle returned to the blue orbs Santana loved so much:

"**Hey, San?"**

"**Yeah, Britt?"**

"**I finally remembered what Rachel was talking about."**

"**What was it?"**

…

"**Do you want to go on a date with me?"**

In a flash Santana sat up on the couch her eyes wide and her mouth a little open. Heat crept up on Brittany's cheeks. She could feel it. She should have asked in a different way. More romantic. Maybe with a flower. What if Santana said no?

She nervously bit her lip unable to look at her girlfriend.

"**Brittany…"**

"_Oh God here it comes…"_ Brittany panicked. Santana never used her full name. She was about to say _no_. She hung her head in shame and defeat. She had thought because they were mates Santana would love to go. Especially after they won the dinner for Breadstixx.

"**Brittany, look at me."** Santana said in the gentlest voice. Brittany was unable to do so, so the Latina cupped her cheek and tilted her head upwards. When blue met brown the blonde was surprised to see a smile playing around Santana's lips and her eyes looked like melted chocolate.

"**Brittany S. Pierce I would love to go on a date with you."**

* * *

It took another half another hour full of heavy kisses before Brittany finally left. Smiling from ear to ear Santana took a relaxing hot shower before she tried to work on her biology paper. As she rummaged in her bag the envelope from Glee club slid out and glided to the floor.

She eyed the piece of paper suspiciously. Something told her she wouldn't like what was inside. After a couple of moments the Latina decided she had to open it anyway so she could do it now and get over with it.

She sat down in front of her desk, ripped the envelope open and picked up the piece of paper that slid out.

There was only word written on it in Will's handwriting.

"**For fuck's sake no!"** Santana cursed.

* * *

When Santana stepped out of the shower on Tuesday morning she eyed the stack of clothes on her toilet seat like it was the devil himself. All night she had thought either about Brittany or about how she could avoid going to school dressed like _this_. Three years ago she would have willingly stayed at home for the whole week rather than risking her status. After coming to school in clothes like the ones she was currently staring at she would have been at the end of the social ladder faster than Coach Sylvester kicked people out of the cheerios.

The only thing she really liked was the underwear she picked for today. Black lace with red highlights. She smirked when she put on the bra and panties. Like yesterday she wasn't allowed to spend the night with Brittany but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun in between.

After her underwear clung tightly to her body she went to grab a plain grey skirt she had to borrow from her mother. It almost reached her knees and after three years of wearing a skirt that barely covered her ass this was a new feeling. Next she pulled a blue shirt with a big red and yellow _S_ printed across her chest. That one she had to borrow from Emily. The last piece of clothing was a simple black jacket. Santana had straightened her hair and now pulled it back with a black headband.

It wasn't easy to resist the urge to put on some make-up. The last time she left the house without concealer, eye-liner or mascara in her face must have been ages ago. Santana knew she looked hot with those things on her skin but now when she looked in the mirror she got a little self-conscious.

What if Brittany didn't think she was hot without make-up?

Then again her mate had seen her countless times right after she woke up. And called her cute while looking like she had been caught up in a hurricane. The longer she stared at her reflection the more she registered her natural beauty. Even without make-up her eyes were gorgeous and bottomless, her lips full and soft and her skin without any blemish.

In the end she shrugged. As long as Brittany thought she was beautiful everyone else was unimportant.

Still staring at herself her fingers searched for the cherry on top of her costume. Her mother had told her countless times to wear it more often and now, as she put the object on her nose, she had to admit her mother was right. It did help her.

With a huff she collected her bag from her room and made her way down the stairs. Normally she would be halfway out of the door by now ready to jump into Brittany's arms but today that wouldn't happen.

"_Stupid Schuster with his stupid rule…"_ she grumbled when she reached the kitchen.

Way too many hours had passed since she had been physically close to Brittany and with the new intensity of their connection she was left drained before the day even begun. She was only able to sleep for a couple of hours because Brittany had been on the phone with her until she nodded off.

"**Morning, papi." **she yawned while she poured herself a coffee. When she heard something clatter on a plate she turned around.

Her father was staring at her with wide eyes.

"**Oh please, don't look at me like that. Britts and I told you about the assignment yesterday."** Santana scoffed.

"**Yeah…sure you did…it's just….you look very different."** Her father eyed her up and down.

With a roll of her eyes she sipped on her coffee.

"**You know…you can really sport this look. I'm not so sure about the acting part, though." **Her father commented and resumed to eat his cheese sandwich.

"**I look ridiculous."** Santana disagreed.

"**Brittany will surely like it."**

Santana gave her father a hard glare.

"**What, that's the only thing that matters to you anyway."** He stated.

"**Ugh…I'm out of here. I'll probably be at Britt's after school."** Santana said annoyed while she put on a pair of ankle high Vans.

"**Okay…have fun mija." **Angelo shouted from the kitchen between the remains of his breakfast.

Santana slowly strolled down the sideway fully aware of the fact how early she was. If she hurried now Brittany maybe wasn't at school when she arrived so there was no reason for coming early. The later she arrived the fewer students got a chance to stare and laugh at her before she could hide in the choir room. Maybe if Will how uncomfortable his students were he would let them go and Santana could change into a cheerio uniform.

The morning sun already heated her skin and she enjoyed the feeling while she scrolled through her iPod. She stopped when she got to U2's "_Beautiful day"_. She briefly closed her eyes while she tilted her head back and basked in the pleasant light. She imagined the sky above her without any cloud in it. Only endless blue. Like an ocean in the sky. Sky-blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of her mental eye and Santana felt how her lips curled upwards.

While she listened to the song she imagined chasing Brittany through a field full of sweet flowers in her wolf form. Her smile grew even larger.

She was snapped out of her day-dream when she heard an engine behind her. Wouldn't be _that_ healthy if she ran into a car at 7 a.m. because she had been too busy thinking about her mate.

Bobbing her head to the music Santana continued her way to close.

Between two songs she registered that the sound of the engine was still behind her.

The more she concentrated on it the more she felt like someone was watching her. Her skin prickled and buzzed and she only ever got this feeling when Brittany was looking at her. Involuntarily her feet picked up pace. Not that Santana was scared. She could probably beet up every grown man in Lima when she used her wolf blood but being followed by someone was just super creepy.

As the engine was still behind her after two blocks she dared to quickly turn around.

At least 200 meters behind her she saw a black motorcycle, its owner hidden under a heavy, black helmet, wearing an old looking leather jacket and tight fitting ripped jeans. Even with her heightened senses it was impossible to say if the person was male or female.

Santana decided to walk faster.

Finally there only were two more blocks that separated her from school. By now Santana was kind of freaking out. The buzzing was still there and she was sure the bike was following her. She had to stop at a red light to cross the street didn't help at all to calm down her raging heart.

Nervously she waited at the stop and her heart skipped a beat when she suddenly heard how the bike accelerated.

"_This is it….now he's going to abduct me…"_ Santana panicked. Her hand had wrapped itself around the pole of a streetlight as if it could help her somehow.

The closer the bike got the faster Santana's heart beat:

"_Damn where is my girlfriend when I need her? Britt…I need you…"_ she whined in her head.

Too scared to look Santana squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Please…Britt...where are you?"_

Suddenly there was a breeze beside her and the engine roared louder than ever. Then the sound slowly faded away.

Carefully she opened her eyes and saw how the black bike drove off in the direction of WMHS.

"**That was some crazy shit…"** Santana shook her head and practically ran the rest of the way.

Santana was one corner away from the choir room her head down and searching something in her bag. To her surprise no one had slushied her when she entered school or in general even acknowledged her existence. She thought dressed like this she would finally get a taste of how it was to be at the bottom of the food chain but it seems like today was her lucky day. No one had registered her as she made her way to the choir room.

Still deep in thought Santana suddenly felt colliding with someone and the crash send her flying to the floor. Her bag landed somewhere beside her some of its contents spilled on the floor.

"**Watch where you going!"**

A voice shouted at her.

Santana was ready to give that person a lesson that you should never mess with Snixx when she looked up.

The girl in front of her was a little taller than her. She had shoulder long pink hair and wore a black bandana around her forehead. Her make-up was dark and her clothes screamed something between hobo and punk. Santana concluded she belonged to the Skanks the group of girls that always smoked pott under the bleachers.

"**Fuck off, Skank! And for the record you ran into me!"** Santana snapped while she collected herself from the floor.

The girl's hazel eyes narrowed dangerously and Santana expected some vicious words in return but nothing came. Instead the girl's eyes widened comically:

"**Santana?"** she asked.

Her voice sounded oddly familiar.

Now that Santana got a closer look….

The hair length, the height, the nose, the eyes, the voice…

Holy shit.

"**Quinn?"**

* * *

The two girls were still laughing over each other's outfit when they finally stumbled into the choir room.

"**I can't believe you dyed your hair pink. You're crazy, Q."**

Santana giggled while she whipped a tear from her eye.

Quinn was about to respond but suddenly stopped Santana by grabbing her arm:

"**Hold on a second. Who the hell is that?"** she asked and looked at the bottom of the row of stairs.

Santana followed her gaze. A couple of the other gleeks were already there but Quinn stared at two persons in particular. One of them was small with long brunette hair and a gigantic nose. Santana's eyes bulged out. She knew that nose.

But before she could take in more of Rachel's appearance she noticed the person next to the dwarf.

She was taller than Rachel with long, wild, blonde locks. She wore an old leather jacket that fit nicely on her broad shoulders. She had endless legs clad in a pair of faded, ripped skinny jeans and she wore a pair of leather boots.

Santana's mouth went dry when her eyes landed on the person's ass.

Damn it was a nice ass.

Although she stopped breathing altogether when she noticed what the person held in her right hand.

A black helmet.

Much like one you would use to ride a moto.

When it finally clicked in the Latina's head she let out a rather loud squeak.

The next moment the person turned around and she was captivated by ocean blue, sparkling eyes.

Her heart was about to hammer out of her chest:

"**Br….Br….Britt….Brittany?"** she stammered.

The girl's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in realization:

"**Santana?"**

Yup, definitely Brittany.

Brittany in ripped jeans, a loose white shirt and a leather jacket.

Her special panties just got ruined.

Suddenly Quinn started laughing like a maniac next to her.

In between fits of laughter she said:

"**Fuck this is priceless. Nerd Santana and Badass Brittany….oh there is a God in the sky!"**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Maybe you could drop a review ;) Oh and for the "Gleek-swap" I take any suggestions. Brittany and Santana and Quinn already have new "personalities". What would you like for the other gleeks? I'm also interested in song suggestions for the week. Throw at me whatever you like.**

**Oh and sorry for the spelling mistakes. I just finished this and have to be somewhere really fast.**

**Next chapter:**

**The week of the Gleek-swap. More Artie Drama.**

**And to everyone out there:**

**Merry Christmas!**


	10. The Nerd and the Badass

**Okay here I am again I know it's way too late but you know how life is.**

**Thank you to all the people who are following, favorating or reviewing this. It means the world to me. I even want to thank the people that left not so kind reviews. They are valuable too and there is only one thing I have to say to comments like that.**

**Don't like, don't read. No one forces you to read this story.**

**Now this update is for people who actually care about this story. It's way too long and a monster and I'm afraid a lot of rambling. Give it a chance the end is definitely worth it :)**

**Like always please leave a review it makes me happy and don't give up on this story. I hope you like it.**

**Ps: Don't own anything but my mistakes.**

* * *

Brittany wasn't sure if she could take this any longer. Since she met Rachel in the parking lot the small brunette went on and on about the unimportance of fashionable clothes. At first Brittany had walked right past the girl convinced she didn't know her. And she couldn't wait to get into the choir room and kiss her girlfriend.

The brunette had been persistent and after five minutes of non-stop talking Brittany eventually believed that it was indeed Rachel standing in front of her. Up until yesterday the blonde had been sure the small Jew was incapable of looking anything like today. Namely forbidden good.

Her hair was a little curled at the ends and gently fell on her shoulders. For changes she wore dark make-up, accentuating her deep brown eyes. Brittany couldn't really describe her clothes because she wasn't that into fashion. There were only two things she knew, one: She never saw Rachel wearing clothes like this and two: she looked like one of those pretty girls from Gossip Girl.

Together they walked to the choir room, while they received more than a few odd glances from fellow students. Brittany never really cared if people stared at her. In kindergarten she wore a gigantic rainbow flag and nothing more on several occasions. She got used to the stares. And she was supposed to be badass today. Badass people didn't care anyway.

While the diva was still talking without the need to breathe Brittany mulled over the girl she had seen this morning. When the dancer had seen the raven black hair, swaying hips and endless tanned legs she had been sure it was her mate walking down the pavement. She was about to stop her bike but decided against it in the last second because she only saw the girl from behind and the clothes didn't look like something Santana had in her wardrobe. Then again she never saw all of her girlfriend's clothes and today was the _Gleek-swap_.

Before Brittany had made a decision to either talk to the girl or hurry to school she had been following her and she felt like a total creep. The girl must have thought the same because she suddenly walked faster. Brittany bit her lip nervously and continued to follow her. There was one thing she could do to make sure that this was Santana. She also could have stopped the bike and tried to pick up the girl's scent but her other idea worked faster. And was less creepy.

"_Santana_!" she called loud and clear in her head.

She got no response.

The blonde tried a couple of times again but still nothing.

She cursed under her breath because it seemed like the hot girl wasn't her mate after all.

As the girl had to stop at a red light Brittany already flew past her hoping that Santana waited for her in the choir room.

Said room was where she currently found herself in. Rachel was still talking and Brittany was still not listening. Her eyes scanned the room but she didn't see the Latina. A pout formed on her lips and she was just about to tell Rachel she should shut up when laughter filled the air.

It sounded familiar to Brittany's ears.

Before she remembered to whom belonged the angelic sound there was a loud squeak coming from behind her and together with Rachel the Dutch turned around.

There were two girls standing behind her and Brittany wasn't certain if she had seen either of them ever before. The girl with the pink hair looked like she belonged to the group of other girls Brittany had met once after cheerio practice. Santana had to stay behind to discuss something with coach Sue and Brittany got lost on her way to the showers. In the end Santana found her together with the Skanks under the bleachers and slightly high. Brittany couldn't remember the girl with the pink hair being there.

Then her gaze dropped to the slightly smaller person standing next to the punk chick. Immediately her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

It couldn't be, could it?

Hair darker than the night sky, a cute little nose, puffy soft lips and tanned skin. It was too much for a coincidence. Finally Brittany locked eyes with the girl and that was all it took. From behind black rimmed glasses wide, chocolate brown orbs stared at her. Brittany had seen these eyes a thousand times and could recognize them anywhere. She had no doubt anymore.

"**Br….Br….Britt….Brittany?" **the girl stammered and her voice was as raspy and sexy as ever.

"**Santana?"** Brittany said her tone only half asking.

Then the pink haired girl broke out in a fit of laughter. But neither the dancer nor her girlfriend paid her much attention.

Blindly Brittany dropped her helmet on a chair before she slowly walked towards Santana.

Her lips curled upwards when she fully took in her mate's appearance. Santana looked absolutely adorable. The glasses surrounded her eyes and made them only a tiny bit bigger. The black frame softened her cheekbones and Brittany noticed the lack of make-up on her mate's skin. She loved the way Santana's locks fell around her face and to witness the sight in the choir room made Brittany's heart beat faster. Santana never wore her hair down in school.

Eventually the blonde reached her still gaping girlfriend. With one hand she cupped her cheek and a relieved sigh escaped her lips. It had been too long since she touched Santana even if it barely had been half a day. As her thumb caressed the warm skin beneath her, Santana finally closed her mouth and leaned into her touch.

The world around them faded away while they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Santana's mocha orbs were full of warmth and content and Brittany felt like drowning in them. Never wanting to make her way back to the surface.

Her heart stopped hurting for the first time since she left the Latina yesterday and a pleasant feeling rushed through her veins when Santana gave her a soft smile. Brittany smiled right back at her and didn't miss the way her mate's cheeks turned slightly darker. Combined with her costume Santana suddenly looked way younger than she really was and Brittany had to fight the urge to awe.

Instead she whispered:

"**You look really cute, Sanny."**

Now her girlfriend's blush was in full bloom and Brittany couldn't help to fell giddy because she had this effect on her.

Santana shot her a bashful smile, shifted her books in one arm and trailed her free hand up the dancer's left torso.

There was a certain tremble in her voice when she murmured:

"**And you look really hot, B****ritt."**

"**I most certainly do heh?"** the blonde chuckled and leaned in.

With her second hand she grabbed Santana's jaw and gently tugged her forward.

The Latina hardly had time for a playful eye-roll before their lips met in a long, sensual kiss.

The small brunette sighed in glee when her lover's soft lips moved against hers. She became lightheaded when Brittany sucked slowly on her bottom lip, applying more pressure than before.

Santana stepped closer so her body was pressed up against her girlfriend's and she melted right into it. She could taste the remains of strawberry marmalade on Brittany's lips and she ran the tip of her tongue tentatively over them to savor the taste. Santana felt those lips curl into a smile and because her own happiness bubbled up in her she had to smile the same. With both of them smiling they had to break the kiss and when Santana retreated her body a little she saw that Brittany's eyes were still closed.

Santana had to stifle a laugh at her girlfriend's smitten expression:

"**You don't really look like a badass right now, baby."** She husked in the blonde's ear.

Brittany's body rippled with laughter and she buried her nose in her mate's locks:

"**And you don't sound like a nerd at all with that tone."**

"**Ugh would you too please stop this lesbian PDA for the sake of Versace?"** Sebastian protested as he walked past them towards his chair.

"**What's the matter with you? Is our lady lovin too much for your gayness?"** Brittany called after him with one arm around Santana's shoulders.

Sebastian's lips morphed into a snarl but before he could respond Santana started to laugh:

"**By the holy mother of Superman what the hell are you wearing, milk-face?"**

When Brittany took in the boy's attire she had to grin. He wore a loose black T-shirt with a big yellow smiley printed on it, simple jeans and sneakers. To say that he didn't look completely different the day before would be an understatement.

"**What the hell are you supposed to be?" **Brittany asked between giggles.

"**Apparently your ridiculous teacher thinks I don't take enough interest in other people's feelings. Now I have to run around being a nice person and acting like I care for the rest of the week." **He grunted in displeasure.

"**I'm not sure you're doing it right."** Brittany smirked.

"**First: I said please. Second: At least I'm doing better than you. No badass I know screams innocence and kindness like you do. Not to forget rainbows. You might blind people when you pass them." ** Sebastian protested while he pointed an accusing finger at the couple.

"**Hey…"** Brittany protested but was cut off.

"**He has a point there, Pierce. You look damn hot in your clothes but you have a lot to learn. Daddy can teach you."** Puck's voice busted their conversation when he strolled into the room.

"**What? And you really think you can help her out with that?"** Santana laughed at him.

"'**course can do. I'm the most charming badass in town."** He grinned and plopped down into his chair.

"**You're just a slut in disguise Noah."** Rachel's voice came from nowhere.

Puck stared at her with a hanging jaw, a hand placed over his heart and he truly tried to look offended.

"**What, aren't popular girls supposed to talk like that?"** Rachel panicked.

To save her girlfriend Quinn pointed at Puck's clothes:

"**Who the hell are you going to be?"**

He wore a nice, white button-down shirt, a black tie and fine trousers. His sleeves were rolled up and over his arm hung a blazer.

The four girls stared at him while he shrugged with a chuckle:

"**Supposed to be a gentleman. One week with one girl and being all nice and charming. Don't know what Mr. Schue thought when he wrote that. I'm always a gentleman and charming."**

"**Yeah tell that the girl you offered to help remove the pepperoni from her bra after lunch."** Santana snorted.

"**I just wanted to be nice."** Puck defended himself with a large grin on his face.

Four girls rolled their eyes at him.

For a couple of moments the friends simply stood together and laughed about their outfits. At one point Blaine and Kurt had entered the room and at first the two boys thought they were in the wrong one just like the others thought the two boys got lost.

For once Kurt's hair was free from hair-spray and his face free from make-up. He wore a button-down shirt with a checkmate pattern and underneath a simple shirt matched with jeans and sneakers he looked more hetero than any of the Gleeks had ever seen him.

Blaine on the other hand was only wearing black aside from a bright pink bow-tie. He wore a black shirt with short sleeves and black tight fitting trousers with slip-on Vans. His hair was incredible curly without gel and around his eyes was a little make-up. Around his neck hung large, bright blue headphones. With cheeks red from embarrassment he explained he was supposed to be one of those kids who hated their lives.

Shortly after Sam rolled inside on a skate-board. He wore a striped beanie and a bright, colorful shirt with tight fitting jeans and worn out, large sneakers. When Mercedes entered the room he proudly showed her his bleeding elbow from when he fell of his board this morning.

When Mike arrived everyone broke out in a fit of laughter. He wore a long dreadlock-wig and clothes he could have borrowed from Joe. He tried to imitate a Jamaican accent and his friends laughed only harder.

Artie was one of the last to arrive.

Brittany prepared herself for the awful feeling she surely would get. But today she wouldn't worry about it that much. She was a badass after all.

She found herself actually grinning beside Santana when they took in the boy's attire.

He wore a red snapback and a ridiculous gold-chain above a shirt that was way too big on his bony structure. On its front was a large rhinoceros. His trousers were way too big too. He tried to strike up a conversation with Brittany but she was saved by William who arrived just in that moment. The blonde gave Artie an apologetic smile while he smiled, winked and sat down in his own seat.

"**Wow guys I'm impressed. You did really well with your costumes. Mike, Quinn I almost didn't recognize you. This is super awesome."** Schuster exclaimed with a large grin on his face.

"**We are so awesome that we didn't even recognize each other, Mr. S."** Finn told him proudly wearing clothes that could make him part of a gay porno. Kurt was still fuming in his seat and arguing with Blaine that he should punch some gay-fashion in Finn's empty head.

"**Good, good. The costumes are just fantastic but this assignment is not only about dressing differently. It's even more about behaving differently. Brittany for example shouldn't look at Santana like a kicked puppy right now. That's not very badass."** William pointed out and everyone turned around in their seats.

In fact Brittany gave her girlfriend her best puppy dog eyes because she was refused to kiss her favorite pair of puffy lips.

"**What I want to say is that you need to improve your acting after you did so well with the costumes. Today I want you to observe people that are like your "character" and analyze their behavior. Got it?"**

"**What, that means I have to hang out with the nerds today?"** Santana instantly protested.

"**And I'm not so sure the popular girls would want me anywhere near them."** Rachel agreed.

"**Am I on the football-team now?"** Rory asked hopefully.

"**Guys, guys, guys. Santana: yes you have to or how are you going to learn how to act properly. Rachel: View it as a challenge. If you act well enough they won't care and Rory…well I have to talk to coach Beiste about that."** Will tried to calm his students down.

Groans and complains were his response and sometimes he really could curse his kids.

"**Now that this is settled who wants to perform now? I have a ton of tests to correct and don't have time in the afternoon."** He clapped his hands and looked expectedly at the youngsters.

"**What are you kidding me? Now?"** Puck shouted.

"**I didn't even start to think about a song…"** Finn mumbled.

Like one would expect it Rachel shot out of her seat:

"**Of course I am fully prepared to give an excellent performance right now Mr. Schuster. If you let me show the others that my voice is perfect for every genre?"**

Will made a sour face. He should have seen it coming:

"**No one else?"** he sighed.

His face lightened up when Artie raised his voice:

"**Actually Mr. Schue I'm ready ta perform too. You jus need ta say so."**

"**Wonderful, Artie."** Will exclaimed happily.

"**Hey I was first! It's only fair I get to perform before him!"** Rachel let the diva in her out.

William rolled his eyes:

"**It's okay. Rachel you go first. Artie I hope you're okay with that."** He said defeated.

Artie waved his hand:

"**No ****problema****!"**

In the backseat Santana whined:

"**I don't want to listen to Berry's voice first thing in the morning…"**

Brittany squeezed her shoulder affectionately:

"**Aren't you supposed to be supportive of her now or something like that?"**

Santana narrowed her eyes at her mate:

"**What do you mean by that, Britt-Britt?"** He voice was bittersweet.

Brittany tried to retread her arm but Santana quickly grabbed her wrist:

"**Uhm…you know…her being…Rachel….and you…being nerdy…I uhm…"** Brittany stuttered.

Suddenly the blonde was yanked forward and Santana's hand landed dangerously high on her thigh:

"**You know what I really think about her…you also know what will happen when anyone ever finds out about that. So don't ever think again there will be a time or a place when I'm supportive of Rachel Berry."** Santana growled in her ear.

"**Not behaving like a nerd…"** Brittany managed to murmur.

"**Will is currently occupied with watching Berry perform he won't register and don't tell me it's no turn-on for you when I'm behaving like this, with these clothes…"** Santana smirked and squeezed her girlfriend's thigh.

"**You're so unfair…"** Brittany pouted.

But the tingle in her lower abdomen was enough proof for her mate's words.

Santana winked at her the moment the other teens started to clap. They just missed Rachel's performance but the Latina couldn't care less.

"**Thanks Rachel. As expected your performance was really good. Now please make room for Artie. You're ready to go? I'm excited to see what you have for us."** William said and his eyes sparkled when Artie made his way to the front.

"**Ah well…I hope you all like the song and…Brittany…this one is for you."** The bespectacled boy grinned nervously before he shot Brittany another wink.

Brittany stiffened in her seat.

He would sing a song for her?

Didn't she tell him just yesterday how things would go down between them?

Despite the uneasy feeling in her stomach she thought a song was harmless.

There couldn't go something wrong, right?

Her hope got shattered when anger seeped into her body. Worriedly she turned her head towards her girlfriend. Santana's face was a stony mask with blazing, dark eyes. Her hand on the blonde's tight curled painfully hard in the jeans cloth. She looked ready to explode.

"_San..?"_ Brittany tried carefully.

Santana's nostrils flared but she didn't respond.

"_Hey San!"_ she tried again.

Only when she squeezed her mate's shoulder and brought their bodies closer together the Latina reacted:

"_Who does he think he is? Thinking he can sing a song to you? That fucking human I'm going to…"_ Santana's voice was dripping with contempt and hate.

Brittany was fast to interrupt her:

"_San calm down. It's just a stupid song. Besides I'm sitting here right next to you. I'm your girlfriend and I don't give a shit to what he does. He can sing me thousand songs and I wouldn't care."_ The dancer whispered in a soothing voice.

The grip on her thigh loosened a bit but her mate still shot daggers at the boy who currently talked with the band:

"_I'm going all Lima Heights on his skinny white ass. He knows we are a couple and he doesn't fucking care…I can't stand it…I can't stand him…flirting with you like that…and…"_ Santana snarled.

"_You go nothing on his ass. Look at me, baby."_ Brittany commanded.

The brunette didn't move.

"_Santana. Look at me."_

Eventually blue met brown and Brittany was shocked how angry her girlfriend looked.

Almost like Adem woke up from his slumber again and wasn't pleased with what currently happened.

"_You have to understand that I don't give a fuck about what he does. He can flirt all he wants with me, sing me a song every day and give me a unicorn and still the person I'm so head over heels for would be you. I. Love. You. And I'm not the slightest interested in him."_ Brittany made her point clear with a very grim tone. Her forehead was pressed against Santana's and she desperately hoped her mate would finally calm down.

Relieve washed over her when she felt the Latina sigh:

"_If he tries anything during the performance I'm going to rip him into pieces." _ She said in an emotionless way.

Brittany didn't know what to do. She simply brought her chair closer to Santana's and tightened her grip on the girl's slender shoulders. Her worries subsided a little when she felt how her girlfriend's head rested on her shoulder.

She had no clue why Santana overreacted like this. Sure Artie was annoying sometimes and he really had to understand that nothing would ever happen between him and Brittany but that was no explanation for Santana's behavior.

The blonde couldn't understand what freaked her mate out like this. There was the uneasy feeling that always washed over her whenever Artie was in the same room with her and she was sure the Latina could feel it too. Sometimes Brittany thought her body wanted to tell her something with the way it reacted to the boy's presence. But he was only a human after all. What possible thread could he pose to either herself or Santana?

She made a mental note to talk to her girlfriend today. She needed to know why Santana was so overprotective with her around Artie. She had to understand what was going on in the brunette's head so she could find a way to make her finally believe in the words Brittany told her all the time.

Suddenly her thoughts got interrupted when music started to fill the air.

The drums where heavy and only seconds later Artie's smooth voice mixed with the notes:

_I've got the magic in me…_

Oh, Brittany knew that song. Did he really think if he sung her a song about how awesome he was she would come running? While Artie started to dance his eyes never left the blonde's and she tried her hardest to remain a motionless expression. Only problem with that, she actually liked the song and it was hard to keep her feet from moving to the beat. But for Santana's sake she tried.

_When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me…_

Brittany rolled her eyes when she saw how Artie danced up to Tina and Rachel in the first row. He was a good dancer but nothing compared to the sensation when the blonde danced with Santana. The dancer felt like they created their own special type of magic when their bodies molded so perfectly together.

Even without trying she knew dancing with Artie was nothing compared to dancing with her girlfriend.

With amusement she observed how he spun the two girls out of their chairs and playfully danced with them before the rap part started.

His eyes bored into her ocean ones and he gave her a cheeky smile.

Brittany didn't like it and Santana even less.

_I need a volunteer/ How about you with the eyes/Come on down to the front and stay right here and don't be shy…_

While he sang those lines he actually dared to make his way through the rows of chairs to Brittany while he motioned with his hands for her to come closer to him. The blonde had no intention of getting out of her seat.

_I've got the magic in me…_

He sung while he made his way down to the front again after he noticed his attempt to dance with Brittany was a failure. All through the next verse he remained in the front but after the next chorus he pushed his luck again. This time he climbed all rows until he was directly in front of Brittany, singing only for her and completely ignoring the devastating glances the Latina gave him.

While dancing he shuffled closer to her seat. He wore a smug grin when he noticed how little space was actually left between them. Though he never got close enough to touching the girl of his dreams.

"**THAT'S IT!"**

Santana suddenly roared and before anyone could react she lunged at Artie.

Like a flash she pushed herself out of her chair and the full weight of her body crashed right into Artie's. The boy was completely unprepared and the impact send both of them sailing through the air. Thankfully they missed the chairs and landed with a heavy thud on the floor next to the piano. Santana didn't recognize the shouts and screams from her friends. Anger rushed through her blood system with an intensity that made her blind for everything else. She gripped Artie's collar and curses left her mouth while she was ready to punch the life out of him.

Only seconds after her mate had launched herself out of her arms Brittany sprinted after her.

"**Brittany! Get her out of here! Now!"** she made out Schuster's voice over the screaming of the other kids.

She saw how Sam had risen out of his chair, his face red from anger and Finn was about to stand up too.

Panic bubbled up in her tight chest when she saw her girlfriend's fist in the air ready to rain down on the boy beneath her.

_No! No! No!_

She screamed in her head.

Right before Santana could punch the boy Brittany reached the Latina and in one swift motion wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"**Take her somewhere else. Just away!"** Schuster ordered while Puck and Mike tried to calm down a seething Sam.

Santana was trashing in her arms screaming to let her go but Brittany ignored her. With a hard expression she kicked the door open and carried her cursing girlfriend into the next bathroom. School wouldn't start for another ten minutes and Brittany was glad that the room was empty.

"**Let me down! I swear to God I make him wish he never even looked at you, fucking ****bastardo que piensa! Canta para ti y baila**** that damn motherfucker!"** Santana yelled so loud that it echoed from the tiled walls. She was still kicking and writhering in Brittany's arms.

Her hate made Brittany's head spin and she had trouble keeping her mate still.

"**Shit Santana, calm down! Will you!"** the blonde shouted while she tightened her grip.

"**Voy a volver**** y I'm going to make him understand that your mine!" **Santana growled and her voice only just sounded human.

Brittany was slightly panicking.

This was bad.

This was fucking bad:

"**SANTANA!"** she suddenly screamed.

"**Voy a muerte ese trozo de mierda humano****!"** the Latina went on like she didn't hear her mate at all.

"**Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"** Brittany cursed.

She had no clue what she could do to calm her mate down. The Latina didn't react at all to her words or her touch. It made Brittany panic and reminded her way too much of the day the brunette punched Karovsky. Bile rose in her throat at her own helplessness. There was only one more thing she could think of and if it didn't work she was fucked. This was her last her chance.

With three long strides she was standing in front of a wall. She quickly turned Santana's struggling body around and crashed both of them with such force against the wall that it knocked the breath out of the shorter girl's lungs.

"**Calm the fuck down! Please Santana! This isn't you! Shit, please come back to me!"** Brittany was practically begging now. This wasn't her mate. This wasn't Santana. All the feelings coming from her girlfriend clashed painfully with her own. The combination of fear and worry and insanely strong hate and fury made her legs go weak and she felt like she had to puke at any moment. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt how her body started to tremble with fear.

She wasn't scared _of _Santana. She never could. She was scared _for_ Santana.

Scared of losing her soulmate to these overpowering feelings.

"**Please…please…San…"** she whimpered while she pressed her forehead against her mate's.

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes.

She couldn't lose Santana.

She just got her.

This couldn't happen.

Not again.

The last time Adem had been awake he had been okay.

And she couldn't detect him at all right now.

She pulled back a little to search the eyes she fell so hard for, for any remains of the love of her life.

A sob escaped her when she stared deeply into them.

They were ablaze, spitting with venom and void of their normal warm color.

The scariest thing was that they were dilated. Like Santana would turn at any moment.

If that happened the blonde would break.

There was no way she would fight her own mate.

She would gladly accept it if Santana would run amok in WMHS but she couldn't fight her.

Pushing her fears down she tried to concentrate on the Latina's face again.

Santana's eyes held nothing of the love Brittany usually found so easily in them.

It scared her to the core.

"**Please…"** the blonde whispered again while she tried to stay strong for her mate.

Santana's eyes were wild and her gaze flickered all over the room in a hectic way:

"**I can't lose you…I can't…I love you…"** Brittany choked.

Suddenly the other girl went rigid in her arms.

Then Santana looked at her. Really looked at her and not just looking through her. And Brittany felt like crying all over again when her eyes returned to their mocha, chocolate color. The anger fell away from her expression and was replaced with pure shock.

"**Brittany…?" **her voice sounded so incredible tiny.

"**Oh thank God!"** Brittany cried and buried her head in Santana's raven locks.

While the tears finally spilled over she released another sob as she felt Santana's hands on her shoulders.

Carefully the blonde put her girlfriend back on the ground and when she pulled her head back, small hands whipped away her tears. The Latina hadn't made a single sound and her expression was a mix of shock, confusion and fear. For a couple of moments they stared at each other unable to form words.

When Brittany's tears finally stopped she asked:

"**What did you do?"**

She had to ask. She had to, so she could prevent something like this in the future. This was never allowed to happen again. Never. She swore this to herself the last time Santana lost control like this and it seemed like she already failed miserably.

When a new wave of anger washed over her mate's face she gulped:

"**What did**_** I **_**do?" **her voice was so cold it could cut metal.

Brittany's gaze didn't waver.

"**The question is what did **_**he**_** do?"**

Despite what just happened the blonde felt her own irritation slowly rising in her chest:

"**I can tell you exactly what he did. He sang a song. A fucking stupid song nothing more!"** she said through gritted teeth.

"**Oh yeah and the way he flirted with you, the way he looked at you, the way he danced for you? That's **_**nothing?**_**" **Santana shouted.

"**That isn't enough for wanting to **_**kill**_** him! And it doesn't matter to me how man…"**

Brittany was abruptly interrupted by her girlfriend's shrill voice:

"**But it matters to me!"**

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise. Sure she knew that Santana had more than a few problems with Artie's behavior but she never guessed it was this bad. She had thought if she told Santana over and over again that the things he did had no effect on her, her mate could live with it. Just like she did. But apparently she was wrong.

Both of their chests were heaving and they stared at each other in disbelief.

"**Why?"** the blonde eventually managed to ask.

Instantly Santana's eyes narrowed:

"**Are you really asking me that?"**

Frustration got the better of Brittany and she regretted how her voice rose but she couldn't help it:

"**Yes, I am! I know you hate him and you don't want him to flirt with me and stuff but you never told me why you have such a fucking huge problem with him!"**

What happened next wasn't exactly what she expected.

Santana said nothing.

She stared at Brittany with slightly parted lips and huge fearful eyes.

But no words escaped her mouth.

It fueled Brittany's fury even more:

"**What now you have nothing to say? Tell me, Santana!"**

She ignored the way her mate flinched as she grabbed her shoulders roughly:

"**Say something! Explain this to me! Because all I know now is that you scared the shit out of me with what you did and I don't even know why!"** she shouted.

Santana shrunk away from her looking nothing like the person she had been minutes ago. Now she looked frightened and unsure. Her eyes darted to the floor and her arms wrapped around herself in a protective way:

"**I…I…"** she stammered.

"**Tell me!"** Brittany demanded again, her voice hard and unwavering. She hated it. Her hands tightened on her girlfriend's shoulders and she almost missed the way the Latina winced:

"**Britt…I…I can't…"** she mumbled unable to look into stormy blue eyes.

"**The fuck you can't! I don't care if you shut out everyone else! But you don't shut out me…I'm your fucking mate, Santana! I deserve to know what the hell happened!"**

Deep down Brittany hated herself for the way she spoke to her girlfriend. But she had to know the truth. And she wouldn't stop until Santana told her.

"**I CAN'T!"** Santana suddenly yelled.

She looked at Brittany again with teary eyes full of fear.

"**I can't…"** she mumbled again as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself and hung her head.

Brittany had none of it but she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. If she yelled at Santana she would get nowhere. While she tried to get a hold of her raging emotions she caught on one in particular. One that wasn't her own. One she didn't imagine right now.

Her face scrunched up in confusion and her eyebrows furrowed together:

"**You are scared."** She whispered eventually.

Immediately the Latina's head shot up and now the emotion was written all over her face. Her bottom lip quivered and her whole face looked like she was about to cry.

"**You are scared of something…"** Brittany repeated much gentler this time.

Santana's shoulders trembled and she squeezed her eyes shut as she said:

"**I'm…I'm not…"** she tried to sound convinced and maybe even angry but she was far from it.

Brittany sighed fighting hard against her feelings of disappointment and annoyance:

"**Don't lie to me, San…"**

"**How do you even know I'm lying?"** her voice sounded bitter.

Brittany bit her lip to keep her mouth from saying words she would regret.

Instead she tentatively took one of her mate's hands in her own and placed it over her own heart:

"**Because I can feel that you are. Right here…"**

These simple words were all it took for Santana to break down in Brittany's arms.

Her knees buckled and her body dropped to the floor while her hands curled in her girlfriend's shirt. The blonde had barely time to react before the Latina tumbled to the ground.

She put her arms around Santana's shoulders and gently pulled her closer.

Brittany could already feel how her girlfriend's tears seeped onto her skin and her heart broke when she heard the sobs.

"**I'm sorry, San. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"** she mumbled into raven locks.

But before she could finish her sentence Santana said something incoherent into her chest:

"**What was that, baby?"** the dancer gently asked.

"**I am scared…"** the girl sniffled while big tears streamed down her face.

Brittany desperately wanted to wipe them away but with the glasses in the way she couldn't.

Carefully she lifted them from her girlfriend's nose and tucked them into the pocket of her jeans.

With the offending object gone she softly caressed Santana's cheeks with her thumbs.

"**What are you scared of?"**

Santana looked at her with those big eyes again and Brittany's heart clenched at the sight of it. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes were about to dart to the floor again.

"**No…no…San…look at me…you know you can tell me anything…just…please…tell me…" **Brittany pleaded and used her hands to guide the Latina's face upwards again.

"**I don't know how…"** Santana cried.

"**Just start somewhere…anywhere…"** the dancer encouraged her shivering mate.

"**I don't know where…"** the brunette sobbed helplessly.

"**Wherever it feels right…"** Santana's mate softly whispered in her ear.

For the Latina nowhere felt right because she never talked about things like this. About feelings. Feelings made her vulnerable and all through her life Santana had been scared of getting hurt. But now someone was part of her life in a way that she had to talk about what happened in her heart. Though she didn't want to. Even with Brittany it sometimes took a lot of struggle to open up. Being flirty and joyful was easy. Even more because Brittany always radiated so much happiness. But to talk about the paranoid dark thoughts that kept invading Santana's mind was another story.

That she told her mate the real reason for her tears after the ritual was almost a miracle.

She took a trembling breath and when Brittany's scent invaded her nostrils her heartbeat slowed down a bit:

"**Did you ever have a meaningful relationship…you know before…before us?"**

She eventually was brave enough to ask.

The Latina didn't fail to spot the way her girlfriend's heartbeat sped up and the lack of an immediate answer told her all she needed to know.

New tears spilled from her eyes.

"**Yeah…I think so…"** Brittany's deep voice reached her ear.

She was happy that her mate was honest with her but simultaneously she drowned in sorrow because of the thing she just learned about the other girl.

This was why she liked to keep her feelings guarded. If they were in the open they just got crushed like thin ice.

Her hands curled harder into the blonde's shirt:

"**I didn't…" **she admitted.

Her girlfriend stayed silent and Santana could slap herself for the next question:

"**With whom?"**

"**Do you really want to know that now?"** her mate asked her, her voice laced with sadness and exhaustion.

The small brunette simply nodded.

There wasn't much that could turn worse now.

"**Her name was Kathrin…a human girl. We went to school together. I broke up with her six months before I moved here."** Brittany said the girl's name without a change in her voice and Santana let out a deep breath.

"**Why did you break up?"** she asked in a small voice. She hoped with everything she had that it was no reason Brittany could ever use on them.

"**One day I realized I didn't really love her. I know she wasn't the person I was destined to be with. I was in love with the idea of being in love with her…not with her. I understood that at some point. What I felt for her is nothing compared to what I feel for you, Santana…"**

Before the Latina could doubt Brittany's love for her any further she nuzzled her nose against a broad chest and whimpered:

"**Never break up with me…Never ever…"**

Brittany held her tighter:

"**I wouldn't even dream of it."**

Her voice sounded so honest that the Latina believed her in a heartbeat.

For a couple of seconds there was silence between them.

"**Why do you ask?"** Brittany wanted to know with a curious tone and Santana wanted nothing more than to mold into her so she didn't have to answer.

In the end she told herself her mate did deserve the truth and if she refused to tell her now the blonde might get angry at her again. She hated the fact that the imprintment practically forced her to talk about her feelings but then again Brittany was able to feel them anyway. She was just giving an explanation:

"**I…uhm…I said I never had a meaningful relationship before you."** She said slowly almost like it was a question.

"**Yeah…"** her mate agreed.

"**Uh…that's because…I…never felt anything even near to what I feel for you. The people…the boys I dated…I didn't love them…I only used them…"** she started between trembling breaths.

Again Brittany stayed silent and Santana searched their feelings for anger.

When she didn't found it she continued:

"**I used them for…for sex…for popularity…to be on top of the social ladder…"** she admitted and her cheeks heated up in shame.

"**And…and now I have you…and sometimes me…I…it's like a dream to me. You are so perfect Brittany and I love you so much and…and I'm scared…."** Her voice momentarily betrayed her there.

"**I'm so scared of losing you." **she finally breathed.

Fresh tears streamed down her face and she clung to the girl even tighter full of fear that the blonde would let her go. In her head she told herself over and over again that there was no need to think about the possibility of Brittany ever leaving her. But in her head also echoed Quinn's voice from three years ago when she was sixteen and waited for her brother to get married. The voice that explained to her the magic of a wolf connection. The voice that told her, that sometimes two mates decided to live without each other. Ever since she was scared that her mate would make this decision without her one day. Ever since Artie appeared in her life she was scared this day already arrived.

"**Why would you ever lose me?"** Brittany's gentle and worried voice soothed her fears.

"**Because of **_**him**_**."** She managed between heavy sobs.

"**Santana we are mates…I would never…how can you even think that?"** Brittany stumbled over her words that were soaked with sadness and confusion.

Carefully Santana pushed a little against her girlfriend's chest so she could look into her most favorite pair of eyes. Right now they looked watery and baby-blue and hurt. Another tear escaped Santana's own eye when she saw how upset and confused her mate looked:

"**Did you know that it is possible for two mates to live without each other?"**

The way blue eyes widened in horror and surprise told her Brittany didn't know.

"**Since the day I know that…I'm…I'm scared that my mate would leave me. And…and…Artie…he…he just doesn't back off. He doesn't understand and…"** her rant unexpectedly ended when soft lips were wrapped around her own.

Santana hadn't expected this and momentarily froze in shock unable to kiss back. Warmth was spreading throughout her whole body and chased part of her sorrow away. When she had this pair of lips pressed against her own there was no place for negative things in her heart. Every time her mate kissed her, her love engulfed Santana and healed a pain she didn't even know existed. Now more than ever because Brittany kissed her in the most special way.

Her lips were pressed hard against Santana's but they didn't move. This kiss was void of heat or urgency or any sexual need. It was soft and sweet and had to show the Latina all the feelings Brittany was incapable of verbalizing. She sighed in relief when she lastly felt Santana kiss back. It was almost shy. Then she noticed how soft, small hands wandered up her torso and gently cradled her face. The pressure against her lips was bittersweet light and the dancer had to fight the urge to deepen the kiss.

Instead of giving in to her desires she carefully pulled away:

"**What made you ever think I would leave you? Most of all for him? I love you so much, Santana. More than words can ever say."** She breathed in between them with a sad smile. Her love pulsing between their bodies making the Latina wish she could feel it like this for the rest of her life.

"**I don't know…it's just…I'm not even capable of imagining a life without you…what am I to do when I ever have to actually face it? In the end he can give things to you I'm not able to…" ** Santana mumbled in a small voice. There were days when she could forget about the flaws she saw in herself and just relish in the fact that she found her mate. On other days, mostly when she wasn't with her girlfriend, her insecurities suffocated her. Since Artie barged into her life the suffocating feeling returned every night she didn't sleep in the blonde's strong arms.

"**What would that be?"** Brittany asked dumbstruck unable to come up with a single thing Santana couldn't give to her.

"**He has a dick after all…"** it was so quiet Brittany almost missed it:

"**What?"** she exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"**He has a fucking dick! And I don't!"** Santana shouted back.

"**And…you could have a…a…**_**normal**_** life with him and…and marry in a stupid church and…and…have kids…"** Santana continued with her arms flying around her and her voice high. That Artie was a boy maybe was the thing that fed the Latina's insecurities the most. She had no problems with being gay. That she imprinted on a girl had not even been a surprise for her. She knew the moment it happened that she was mend to be with the Dutch girl and she would accept anything that came with her. But she also knew that Brittany considered herself bisexual and if the blonde woke up one day and thought outside their little bubble for once Santana was sure she was doomed.

Society had changed a lot in the last thirty years but there were enough people living on earth that hated a love like the one between herself and the dancer. What should she do when Brittany realized that too? Santana would gladly fight against anything the people would throw at them but what if her mate didn't?

What if she wanted children with a real father and not just a donor and children that looked like her and not like they were adopted?

What would happen when Brittany realized she wanted those things more than Santana?

The thought alone made Santana's heart crumble in her chest and she buried her head in Brittany's shirt to soak up her warmth and her scent and prayed it would calm her down like it always did.

It was this moment when the small Latina cried into her chest and her body shook from sobs that Brittany fully understood how scared her girlfriend was. How much this really got to her.

"**Who said I can't have these things with you, too? You don't need a penis for them."** Brittany said in a solemn voice. Leaving Santana never crossed her mind before and that she would leave her because they couldn't marry in the majority of their home-country was downright crazy. Though if the blonde tried to view things from Santana's point of view she understood her fears.

Brittany was aware that the world could be a cruel place and it made her heart ache that Santana wasn't convinced they could create their own happy and secure place in it.

Santana was so unsure that Brittany shook her head a little. She only could do so many things to make her mate believe her:

"**I love you Santana. And I don't need or want anyone else in my life. I don't know what I have to do to make you believe me. I want to marry one day and have children but only with you. If it's not you I'm waiting for in front of the altar there's no point for me to wait at all and if it's not a mini version of yourself running around the house I want no mini version. And I'm so sure that I can have those things with you. Even if you are a girl, San. I love you and your body just the way you are and wouldn't want you any other way. I'll do anything for you just…don't be scared anymore."** She told the Latina.

"**Kiss me."** Santana suddenly said.

After everything that just happened between them the Dutch was a little thrown off:

"**Wh…what?"** she spluttered dumbly.

"**I said**, **kiss me!" **Santana said again and this time she sounded almost needy.

Brittany didn't have to be told this another time.

The next second her lips were on Santana's again. This time her mate instantly kissed back with as much force as she could muster. Their mouths crashed against each other passionately while they completely drowned in the taste and feeling they created. The blonde took Santana's bottom lip in between her own and she almost had to moan when she tasted the sweet flesh.

Santana felt instantly lightheaded and a tug in her abdomen. The longer she kissed Brittany the deeper her words sunk into her heart and replaced the coldness with loving warmth. To hear her mate say that she didn't care about her gender and how convinced she sounded when she talked about marriage and children made the Latina's heart swell with so much love it had to pop any second. She felt like crying again however for entirely different reasons than moments before.

As they began to move faster against each other Santana mumbled between heavy kisses:

"**I believe you…I believe you…"**

Their intense moment ended when the warning bell ringed.

With heaving chests and swollen lips they let go of each other.

"**You do?"** Brittany quirked an eyebrow at her, surprised about the sudden change.

"**Yeah…"** Santana smiled up at her.

"**Sometimes my head gets in the way of things...and I…need to be reminded of what really matters. And what matters the most is that you love me…I should have never doubted that…"** she said shyly.

"**No…"** Brittany nodded her head and for a second both their hearts clench.

Even if they imprinted there were a lot of things they still had to learn in their relationship.

"**Are you mad at me?"** Santana suddenly asked in a worried voice.

Brittany's eyebrows shot up:

"**What? No! I'm not mad at you but the next time…tell me okay? I said this before San and I meant it. Tell me when you're scared of something and I'll always find a way to take the fear go away."** She was dead serious and it calmed the Latina's fluttering heart.

"**Until know you did an amazing job."** Santana smiled bashfully.

"**Didn't I?"** The blonde gave her a cheeky smile in return.

For a couple of moments they looked at each other while they calmed down and at some point Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck and held onto her for dear life.

To be in the blonde's arms always made her feel better.

This time was no difference and she let out a content sigh when her mind and her body finally returned from their height of the argument. Relieve washed through her as the blonde held her tighter and pressed butterfly kisses against her hair. Eventually they broke apart.

They smiled at each other before Brittany decided it was time to go:

"**Come on baby…I should take you to class, now."**

Santana nodded and wiped the remains of her tears away:

"**Okay…"**

"**Here let me…"** Brittany said out of nowhere.

Next she put a strand of loose hair behind her mate's right ear.

Then the fished her girl's glasses from her pocket. After briefly cleaning them on her shirt she gently put them back onto her girlfriend's nose.

"**All good again."** She smiled and gave Santana's nose a little peck.

Arm in arm they left the bathroom.

Halfway down the corridor Santana asked something she rather did not want to discuss now:

"**What are we going to do with Artie?"**

Brittany tilted her back to the side and thought for a moment:

"**You think we can continue like this for a while? Whenever it gets too much for you when can go somewhere else and you can do all you want as long as you don't punch him. I really thought you were going to break his teeth back then…" **she eventually concluded.

Santana didn't like the idea but she didn't see another way to handle the obnoxious boy.

"**I guess it's our only option…"**

"**Okay?"** Brittany wanted to make sure.

"**Okay!"** Santana agreed with a strong nod of her head.

With a sly grin she added:

"**After all I'm the one with the smokin hot, ass kicking girlfriend."**

"**You definitely are!"** Brittany grinned at her and it was the first time her eyes turned a sparkling sky-blue this day.

When they reached Santana's classroom the Latina stood on her tiptoes and planted a searing kiss on pale lips.

Her free hand sensually travelled down the dancer's shirt until it came to rest at the hem of her jeans:

"**See you for lunch…"** she husked.

On shaking legs Brittany staggered towards her own classroom. It sort of became her habit now.

For the rest of the morning both girls were deeply in thought about what had transpired between them.

Santana was ashamed that her paranoia had caused her first fight with Brittany. This time she couldn't blame Adem for her violent behavior. He was awake though. She had felt him crawling through her veins but in comparison to the first time he woke up she didn't let him take control over her. He was present whenever Artie was around her girlfriend but he didn't reinforce her urge to punch the boy. Adem was using her body to observe what Artie did to their blonde lover. The only thing that went into overdrive due to the other wolf's presence was her need to protect Brittany. For some reason the older man saw a threat in the boy and Santana didn't want to wait until she found out why.

This morning she had lost control because of her own rage. But the way Artie tried to constantly catch Brittany's attention and didn't even try to hide the fact that he wanted her drowned Santana's every rational thought in a sea of panic. The only way she knew how to react towards panic was either running away or becoming angry. And running away was just no option for her when it came to her beautiful mate.

However even worse was the fact that she mistrusted Brittany and her love. Her fear of being left was greater than her believe in her girlfriend's feelings and for that Santana could slap herself senseless. After she wallowed in self-pity during her whole advanced literature class she searched for a way how she could make it up to her mate.

Six doors down the corridor Brittany cursed herself because she hadn't noticed how much Artie bothered her mate and actually scared the crap out of her. Some girlfriend she was. Not even able to see her mate's fears when they practically shared a body. Furthermore she thought about a way to finally make the persistent boy understand that she didn't want him. In no possible way.

After telling him right in the face that she was going out with a certain Latina and even made out with her in front of him she didn't know a way how she could make him finally understand.

In the end the dancer felt helpless. She didn't want Santana to hurt every time Artie talked to her but she also liked to avoid it to release her girlfriend from her leash.

With an oncoming headache Brittany made her way to her last class before lunch.

Even if her head hadn't been occupied with much more important things she would have ignored the whispers and stares around her. But she had a head full of problems hence she didn't even blinked when she ran straight into a freshman and send him, together with his books, crashing to the floor.

When she arrived in her classroom she sunk into her chair with a heavy sigh and an expression that probably scared half of her fellow students. Frustrated she rubbed her eyes still debating with herself what she should do.

Before Santana ended up scared and hurting every single day until they graduated she considered to punch Artie herself if it was the only thing that could stop him. Nevertheless she hated to punch people. The fact didn't change only because Artie turned her life upside down. In a bad way of course.

She pushed the balls of her hands harder against her closed eyes wishing Artie had never showed up in the first place.

"**Had a tough morning, babe?"** a voice cut through her chaotic thoughts.

"**Fuck off!"** Brittany growled.

"**That's how ya talk ta friendz now?"** The voice spoke up again this time a little closer.

"**Listen you brain-dead pott-head, you…"** she snarled while one of her hands pulled away from her eye. The first thing she saw was the red snapback and the glittering, absurd gold chain.

She groaned and rested her head between her hands.

Next to her sat the last person she wanted to see right now.

"**Whoa babe, calm your leather panties. I didn't do anything to ya."** Artie chuckled beside her.

From between her fingers Brittany shot him a death glare. If only he knew. She sighed before she answered him:

"**No…sorry I guess. I have a lot on my mind…"** she mumbled and pulled a hand through her tangled locks. To fight now with Artie in the middle of the classroom didn't sound like a good plan. If Santana felt her adrenaline rush during a fight she would probably get upset all over again and Brittany couldn't go through the same thing twice this day.

"**If I take a guess, has something to do with your crazy firecracker chick."**

The Dutch couldn't believe her ears when she heard how pleased Artie sounded.

"**Yeah…And don't call her like that."** she muttered not in the mood to continue the conversation.

He ignored her last statement.

"**So how do ya guys spend lunch here? We could check out a couple of rhymes I texted earlier."** He continued while he pulled his stuff from a beaten bag.

Brittany curled her hands in her own hair:

"**Artie…"** her voice sounded a tad bit threatening.

"**Nah…before you say no let **_**me**_** say they are really good and…"**

Suddenly one of Brittany's hands smacked down hard on the table:

"**No Artie! You let me say that I'm not interested! I'm going to spend my lunch with my food, my friends and my**_** insanely**_** hot girlfriend."** She told him with a sharp tongue.

She saw how his eyes darkened for a second before he shrugged:

"**Keep it cool, babe. Course we can spend lunch with your friends and your cray-cray hook up."**

Immediately Brittany's blonde head shot upwards:

"**What did you just say?"** she rumbled from deep within her chest.

"**Oh ya know it's a cool thing if…"**

"**Shut up for a second! First: Stop calling me babe. I'm not your babe. I'm Santana's babe. Second: **_**I am**_** going to spend lunch with my friends. Considered the fact that Sam, Blaine and the rest of your boy-group will probably be there you maybe are allowed to tag along. Third: Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend like that again!"** she said through gritted teeth.

She really tried to stay polite but Artie pushed her buttons in all the wrong places:

"**Sure thing babe!"** he smirked.

Before Brittany could cast a waterfall of impolite curses on him their teacher noticed their argument:

"**Mr. Abrams, Ms. Pierce would the two of you please tell me the names of the states in which the republicans won during the presidential selection in 1956?**"

Until lunch Brittany had to endure Artie's constant attempts to either impress her with some boring facts about politics or to flirt with her. Her mood was beyond awful when the lunch bell finally rang.

In a flash she bolted out of her seat and sprinted through the hallway towards the cafeteria. On her way she collided with a junior and she successfully made him spill his slushy right into his face.

The blonde grinned from ear to ear after she rounded the last corner. In front of the cafeteria she spotted her mate who currently argued with a group of boys with thick glasses and greasy hair.

Without slowing down the Dutch pushed through them with a fake:

"**Excuseeeee meeee…"**

Laughing she whisked Santana from her feet and crashed their lips together in a much needed kiss.

"**Thank God, baby. Mommies' sweet little boys stalked me all the way from chemistry. They asked me from which school I came and if I wanted to join the friggin comic book club…not to forget I should visit them to look at their **_**amazing**_** collection of action figures…"** Santana complained with a roll of her eyes while her fingers played with the baby hair on Brittany's neck.

The blonde chuckled slightly:

"**Did I mention we would only **_**look**_** at them because they are still all wrapped up in paper and plastic?"** the Latina continued to rant.

Brittany planted another kiss on puffy lips:

"**Surely you would prefer it to actually play with them and see who wins in a fight between Superman and Wolverine."**

"**That would never happen anyway."** Santana giggled above her.

"**Why that?"** Brittany tilted her head in that cute way that made her look like a kid who can't solve his math homework.

"**Duh, Superman is from DC and Wolverine from Marvel. They would never fight."** Santana explained with a playful eye-roll.

The next moment she blushed furiously and Brittany broke out into a fit of laughter.

It would never stop to amaze her how fast Santana was able to make her feel better about practically anything.

Between giggles Brittany managed:

"**Seriously, San? Seriously…"**

She laughed so hard she had to put her mate on the ground again. Tanned arms remained around her neck.

"**Ugh…I never said that. Now…less talking more kissing!"**

With that said their lips were pushed together and Brittany was more than happy to follow the brunette's order.

Way too soon their happy bubble was busted when a familiar voice interrupted them:

"**Here ya are."**

At least this time he refrained from calling her _babe_.

"**Yo Hoe!"** he then said while he punched Santana's shoulder.

Both girls looked at him like he lost his mind:

"**If all your rhymes are as brilliant as this one you're going to be the next Eminem in no time."** The Latina scoffed.

It did surprise the blonde that Santana stayed this calm. Although she didn't want to test her girlfriend's patience any further.

With an annoyed expression Brittany interlaced their fingers:

"**Come on, babe. My tummy is eating himself again."**

Over her shoulder Santana threw the left-behind-boy a triumphant smirk.

It was her bad luck that he quickly caught up with them and while they got their food she had to endure his tries to talk past her.

Since Brittany's words from their argument in the bathroom had sunk in Santana actually felt better about the whole Artie-situation. She was the one Brittany was in love with and she would use every single moment from now on to rub it in the boy's face. She would make his life a living hell until he left them alone.

So when she lowered herself down onto a bench next to the table her friends sat on it was no wonder that a devilish smirk played around her lips. Brittany instantly dug into her spaghetti with meatballs defending the, for once eatable, meat hard against a greedy Puck and was oblivious to her girlfriend's plan. When Artie approached their table with his own tray of food Santana locked eyes with a cheerio.

The girl was on the squad for as long as Santana and even in her costume she recognized the fiery Latina. And she knew better than to disobey her second in command. So when Satan in disguise nodded towards an empty chair and the wannabe gangster who approached it the girl shrugged and with a swift motion of her ankle pulled the chair back a couple of inches the moment the boy sat down.

When she heard the clatter of a tray and laughter she knew it worked.

The second Artie realized the chair he was supposed to feel under his bottom was gone his face contorted with so many expression he looked like a complete joke. To prevent himself from falling, he grabbed onto the table only to find out he caught his tray.

Even before the spaghetti flew through the air Santana couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Tears already stung in her eyes when she saw Artie sitting on the floor with his lunch all over his clothes and stuck in his hair. His head was as red at the pasta sauce and the Latina didn't care if it was from embarrassment or anger. She simply laughed at him along with her friends.

"_This is what you get when you mess with a Lopez!"_

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and Santana was gulping down her third cup of coffee. She was beyond excited and woke up one whole hour before her alarm went off. The reason for her giddiness naturally involved a certain blonde, blue-eyed beauty. Yesterday after school it had rained cats and dogs and Brittany, always the gentlewoman, had insisted that Santana would ride together with Rachel and Quinn. The Latina had thrown a tantrum but eventually climbed into the backseat of Quinn's car. Everyone knew what rain did to her hair. All the way to her girlfriend's house Santana had sulked because ever since she knew her mate knew how to ride a bike she wanted to try it.

Rachel and Quinn had stayed over for an early dinner and over a Cesar-salad Brittany had told them how desperate she had been about her costume. To her the definition of a badass was someone who didn't share his left-over bread with ducks and stole a kid's lollipop. Since she wasn't allowed to ask Puck or Santana for advice there was only one person she knew who could help her. Ms. Holly Holliday. The three other girls laughed so hard they got stomach cramps after Brittany imitated an overly excited version of the substitute. She admitted that both the leather jacket and the bike belonged to the teacher and she learned riding a bike Monday night.

That her girlfriend learned how to handle the sleek, black beast a day and a half before didn't bother Santana the slightest. She had seen Brittany riding it in the rain and couldn't wait to join her mate on the powerful machine.

It seemed when it came to motorcycles Brittany S. Pierce was a natural.

Impatiently Santana tapped her perfectly manicured nails against her cup.

"**Holy mother of Jesus…"** her father's voice halted her nervous tick.

"**Are you going to stare at me like I grew a second head over night for the rest of the week?"** Santana laughed at his dumbstruck expression.

"**I think I kind of forgot about your assignment…"** was his only response.

Smiling the Latina shook her head.

Today she wore a baggy jeans-overall she found in a box of Pauli's old clothes. On her feet were the ankle-high Vans another time and under her brother's overall a tight fitting long-sleeve shirt hugged her torso perfectly. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her glasses were so clean she could see herself in them. Even after researching on the internet Santana hadn't had a clue about the way female nerds were supposed to dress. And she definitely wouldn't try to dress like the boys in the pictures.

Her heart skipped a beat when the doorbell echoed through the quiet house, all of the sudden. She almost tripped over her own feet in her haze to get to the door.

"**Coming!"** she squealed with happiness.

A second later she ripped the door open and her breath got stuck in her throat.

Just like yesterday Brittany sported the leather jacket but this time she wore a white wife-beater, topped with a deep blue shirt, underneath it. From the top of her ribcage the blue shirt was ripped in horizontal gashes so the white cloth of her top was visible. That Santana knew what was hidden behind the gashes and under the white shirt made her mouth water instantly. The rest of her girlfriend's body was clad in short, black shorts, tight fitting blue leggings, which matched the color of the ripped shirt, and ankle boots. Her hair was a little matted from the helmet and Santana had to hold onto the doorframe because her legs just turned to jelly.

Her girlfriend looked ridiculously hot in these clothes. Instantly the Latina made a mental note to buy her dancer a leather jacket sometime soon. Just the promise of being able to see the Dutch running around like the biggest badass every day made the brunette swoon. In her cheerio's uniform Brittany looked like the picture perfect of innocent and the clothes she normally wore portrayed pretty much the same. That _the badass-look_ came across this good on the blonde was like a gift from heaven for the Latina. Now she got _sweet_ and _hot_ all wrapped up in the perfection that was her mate.

"**Morning, San."** Brittany smiled brightly at her and ended Santana's train of thoughts. Her eyes were light blue and sparkled like silver and like always the brunette got captivated by them.

"**Hey…"** she said breathlessly with a dopey smile on her face.

"**You're okay, babe?"** Brittany asked slightly worried.

"**Yeah…I'm fine…why do you ask?"** Santana said in a dreamy voice, her eyes not ceasing from roaming the gorgeous body in front of her.

"**Your eyes are a little glazed over…"** Brittany pointed out.

"**Mhhhm…Time for my morning kiss…"** the Latina purred before she yanked a surprised Brittany forward by the collar of her jacket.

Santana pressed her lips hard and urgent against thin ones and sighed in delight the second the dancer started to kiss back. When she pulled Brittany's bottom lip in between her teeth she felt how her back was pushed against the doorframe. Her hands found her way into wild, long locks while the feeling of her mate nibbling on her own lip made her lightheaded. Their noses brushed together when they changed angles to deepen the kiss. The moment Brittany's wet tongue darted out of her mouth Angelo decided to come into the hallway.

"**Oh God…I didn't see anything! Just continue…no wait you have to go to school…have fun kids…and drive safe Brittany…"** he rambled while he shielded his eyes with a newspaper and ran into a sideboard on his way back into the kitchen.

Brittany giggled while she rested her head on top of Santana's:

"**Your dad is funny."**

"**Not really."** Santana disagreed.

Her hands sneaked between two gashes on the blonde's shirt and her hands teasingly moved over Brittany's hidden abs.

"**Can I ride that black beauty standing outside my house now?"** she asked with hooded eyes and a sultry voice.

Her girlfriend took a step backwards so she was just outside over the threshold. With a cheeky grin she gave herself a once over before she nodded:

"**Always at you service my highness."** She said with a fake British accent.

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's joke and mockingly slapped her shoulder:

"**The other one."**

After closing the door the Latina practically skipped into her driveway towards the shining black metal bike. It looked rather old but also like someone tended well to it through the years. Her warm hand carefully moved over the cold metal. When she heard Brittany's footfalls behind her she turned around and with spread arms she leaned against the machine:

"**You really learned to drive this Monday?" ** She asked half amused, half curious.

Brittany nodded her head with a playful smile:

"**Totally. Holly went crazy and said she never saw someone who learned to ride this fast. It's not that hard actually…"**

She shrugged and tried to make it sound like it was no big deal but Santana saw the excited glimmer in those ocean-blue eyes and the nervous smile on the blonde's face when she scanned over the bike.

With a seductive smile on her own face Santana moved her hands to the end of her girlfriend's jacket and enjoyed the feeling of the smooth material between her fingers. She gently tugged on it to bring the Dutch closer to her:

"**You know what makes me go crazy?"**

She asked in a low voice.

Like always Brittany caught onto it and the smirk on her face betrayed the innocent tone of her voice:

"**No…I wonder what that could be…"**

With her trademark grin Santana used her grip on her girlfriend's jacket to push her body on her tiptoes. With her mouth next to Brittany's ear she husked:

"**Seeing my hot girlfriend riding a badass bike like she knows how to do it for years…"**

She chuckled when she heard the blonde gulp.

Suddenly Brittany backed away a little and her expression looked worried:

"**Are you sure it doesn't bother you that I only learned it two days ago?" **

"**I don't care, Britt. When I saw you yesterday all I could think about was how easy it seems for you…"** Santana reassured her mate with a proud smile.

In a second the Dutch switched from worried and sweet to seducing and sexy again. Santana could see it in her suddenly way darker eyes:

"**I'm pretty sure that wasn't **_**all**_** you could think about."** She purred and the way she looked at the Latina made her legs turn weak and she had to hold tighter onto the leather jacket.

"**Oh yeah…how come?"** her attempt to sound challenging failed miserably.

That the Dutch looked like she was about to attack her any second maybe was a reason for it.

"**Because before I was able to leave the parking lot someone got so hot that I had to use the bike to cool down again when I was home."** Brittany whispered.

Santana was about to deny how aroused she had been yesterday when the full meaning of her mate's words sunk in. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open:

"**You…you did…with the bike?"** she stuttered and her cheeks turned a shade darker.

The silver dots in Brittany's sky-blue eyes twinkled when she murmured:

"**It feels amazing…"**

"**Oh my…"** Santana moaned before she sunk against the machine behind her and tried to catch her breath while images of her girlfriend _cooling down_ on the bike invaded her mind.

Warmth rushed into her abdomen and her heartbeat sped up. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to prevent the feeling in her stomach from spreading through the rest of her body.

Suddenly Brittany's body was pressed against hers and a small moan escaped her parted lips. Long fingers settled on her hips and hot air hit her jaw:

"**Now it happens again…"** the dancer hummed.

Santana gulped before she stammered:

"**Wh…What?"**

"**You turning me on because you are so hot and bothered right now…"**

Santana leaned back a little and gulped when she stared into her girlfriend's eyes. They turned the color of the night sky and burned with passion and lust. Santana wasted no second to throw her arms around her mate's neck and connect their lips. That she could do this wherever and whenever she wanted simply made her do it more often.

This time Brittany instantly probed her tongue against the Latina's lips. Moaning the brunette granted her entrance and could do nothing than surrender to the Dutch's bold tongue. She loved this side of her lover. While Brittany continued to massage her tongue and the roof of her mouth Santana had more and more trouble to keep standing upright.

She leaned heavier against the bike while her tongue swirled against her girlfriend's. When the blonde sucked on her tongue the Latina could feel how her body slid down the bike. Suddenly the grip on her hips tightened and she yelped in surprise when Brittany hoisted her up so she was sitting sideways on the leather seat.

Instantly her legs parted so her mate could step in between them and her hands flew into tangled locks, pulling on them to deepen the kiss even more. Santana got completely carried away by the feeling of Brittany sucking and nibbling on her skin that she forgot where she was. Or what time it was.

Although, in all honesty, she didn't really care.

Not when Brittany kept doing this with her mouth and her teeth and her tong…

"**GIRLS!"** Mr. Lopez voice suddenly hollered through the driveway.

In a flash Brittany jumped away from her so Santana feared falling off the bike. She had a guilty pout on her face and her cheeks turned slightly pink. She looked absolutely adorable. Still Santana would have liked to continue her make-out session. Who cared about the stupid stuck-up neighbors anyway?

The only thing the Latina could do was throwing her father a death glare while he made his way to his car.

"**Just go to school."** He shouted in embarrassment before he climbed into the driver-seat.

Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany coughed awkwardly and gave her a nervous smile:

"**He's probably right…"**

Next Brittany held a helmet in her hand:

"**Come on I help you putting it on so it doesn't mess with your hair."**

Despite being annoyed that her father interrupter her lady-kisses Santana gave her a lovely smile.

"**Thanks baby."**

She gave her mate a peck on her cheek.

After the Dutch put on Santana's helmet she put on her own. Santana's glasses securely were stowed in one of her overall's pockets.

Due to the helmet and the fact that her girlfriend was wearing one too the laughter that reached her ears was muffled but she still heard it. Her wolf senses came in handy at times:

"**What is so funny?"** she shouted in the helmet.

Brittany was still laughing at her:

"**What?"**

"**What's so damn funny**_?"_ Santana sulked even if her mate probably wasn't able to see it.

"**I know you're sulking. And…you just look so damn cute**_._" The Dutch laughed.

"**Hey**_!_" The Latina slapped her arm:

"**Can we please ride the damn bike now**_?"_

"**Of course, San**_."_ Brittany snickered.

With crossed arms the brunette watched how her girlfriend mounted the black beauty.

A tingle shot through her body when the blonde sat with one leg stretched, supporting the weight of the machine since the kickstand didn't do it anymore. With one hard kick and a twist of the right handle the motor roared to life. After a couple of moments in which Santana simply leered at her girlfriend Brittany's voice echoed in her head:

"**Aren't you getting on, babe**_?"_

Shaking herself out of her trance Santana nodded:

"**Of course…I can't wait to try this**_."_

The excitement was more than evident in her voice.

She heard Brittany chuckle as she bounced on the spot:

"**Then get on**_."_ The Dutch said sounding impatient.

Quickly Santana mounted the bike and thanked God that she was wearing trousers today instead of her cheerio uniform. She didn't know what would happen if only the thin material of her spanks and panties separated her center from the vibrating leather seat. A shiver ran down her body.

"**San…not again**_…"_ Brittany suddenly whined.

"**It's not my fault**_!"_ she protested.

Brittany turned her head and Santana was sure behind the helmet she raised an eyebrow at her:

"**Fine, fine what do I have to do now**_?"_ she huffed.

"**Wait you never rode a bike**_?"_ Brittany asked surprised.

"**Uhm…no...Is there something special I have to do**_?"_ she asked suddenly nervous.

"**No…it's okay. Just hold tight onto me with your arms and don't let your feet dangle in the air**_."_ The dancer laughed lightly.

Santana's feet found something to support them while she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist:

"**Like this**_?"_

"**Tighte**_r…"_ Brittany whispered. Then Santana felt how her girlfriend's fingers readjusted her hands so she was completely pressed against her back.

Because of her sensitive nose she could smell her mate even through the helmet. She smelled like wildflowers and leather and the scent was intoxicating. Her hyper senses were good for something after all.

She had a dopey smile on her face while she inhaled the sweetness of her mate.

"**Ready**_?"_ Brittany's gentle voice asked her.

Santana felt her heart beat faster with excitement. She grinned brightly:

"**Yes**_!"_

The next second Brittany accelerated.

Santana let out a happy shriek as they sped down the street.

When the girls entered WMHS' parking lot Santana's heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack any second.

The way Brittany had maneuvered them through the morning traffic and raced down the empty streets had been better than the brunette had imagined. Every time she changed gears her biceps would contract and when they squeezed between two cars or rounded a corner it were the muscles in her thigh. Even if Santana couldn't see Brittany's face she knew how concentrated she was and it made the Latina's body buzz and tingle all over again.

The best part was that she shamelessly could press herself as hard against the Dutch's back as she wanted. Not that she ever needed excuses to do so but when they passed a supermarket and the Latina caught their reflection in the glass walls she had to chuckle.

"We look so hot, Britt-Britt_…"_ she giggled with happiness.

In the process one of her hands slipped out of her grasp and landed right in front of Brittany's crotch. Suddenly the bike skidded severe to the right before Brittany had it back under control.

For a second Santana's heart had leapt into her throat and the adrenaline made it hard to breath.

"**Never. Do. That .Again**_!"_ Brittany panted.

"**Don't plan to**_…"_ the Latina gasped and made sure her hands were tightly wrapped above her girlfriend's waistline.

By now Brittany turned off the bike and already freed her long locks from the helmet. She shook them to get out some of the tangles as Santana wrestled with her own helmet.

Her legs were shaky from excitement and the adrenaline and her grin so bright that her dimples showed:

"**That was so super awesome, Britt!"** she shrieked with laughter before she launched herself at her grinning mate.

"**I know it was. The next time you have to make sure to keep your hands around my **_**waist**_**, though. I don't know what Holly is going to say if I crash her bike because you put my lady parts on fire."** The dancer laughed while trying to sound at least a little bit serious.

Santana stuck her tongue out and when she made sure her mate locked the bike she grabbed her hand and skipped towards the entrance of WMHS successfully dragging Brittany with her.

As they pushed through the groups of students mingling in the hallways Santana suddenly thought of something. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around after Brittany bumped into her:

"**What was that for, San?"** the dancer said irritated and rubbed her nose.

"**Britt…what about cheerios?"** Santana's face was as white as a sheet of paper.

Her mate's mouth dropped open.

"**Oh shit…I totally forgot that…"** she said in horror.

Yesterday had been no practice because Coach Sue had a meeting with her lawyer. Apparently one of the cheerios that had tumbled down the pyramid a couple of weeks ago ended up in hospital and her mother wanted Sue to pay. Santana had shaken her head when Quinn told her the story but that was yesterday.

"**Oh fuck we're fucked…"** Brittany groaned and dropped her face in one hand.

"**What to do…what to do?"** Santana cursed and paced on the spot.

Their problem was solved when the booming voice of one Coach Susan Sylvester hollered through the hallway.

Instinctively Brittany pressed Santana against one of the lockers to their right and she hoped the Coach wouldn't recognize them. If they were lucky they could stay incognito all week and after the _Gleek-swap_ was over they could lie and tell the older blonde they had been sick.

"**SCHUUUUUSTEEEEEEEER!"** the air crackled with the noises coming from Sue's microphone.

Everywhere students tried to hide and escape the infamous wrath of the Coach.

At the other end of the corridor William just finished hanging up a new poster for Glee club. When he heard his name echoing from the walls he turned his head and sighed when he saw his most favorite teacher in this school.

Slowly he made his way over to her:

"**Sue…how can I help you this morning?"**

"**Help me?"** she repeated like he was nuts.

"**First you could burn your vest in front of me and never wear one of them again until your death-bed."** She growled with her patented Sue-Sylvester-death-glare. One that even outshone the glare of her Mexican cheerleader.

"**I like my vests, thank you. Anything else?"** Of course William had to object.

She took another step into his direction and shoved her micro right into his face:

"**I know you won't be capable of doing this either but it would really put my heart at ease if you shaved your head and put on a wig that doesn't look like you made it yourself out of men's hair you collected in the bathroom."**

William's face darkened and Sue congratulated herself. Unfazed by his expression she continued:

"**In the end there is one thing you absolutely have to do for me Schuster."** She rumbled her face now inches away from his.

"**What would that be?"**

"**You have to tell me what you put in the orange juice you gave your little Glee club. I don't care about the rest of them but I can't accept the way my three top cheerios are running around. I can't tolerate that on my glorious squad. "**Sue's voice was so threatening that Santana prayed to whatever God was in the sky that their coach wouldn't spot her and Brittany.

Brittany asked the holy spaghetti monster if it could make Sue disappear.

"**What are you talking about, Sue? It's a simple assignment for Glee club…"**Will tried to explain.

"**It doesn't matter to me what it is, all I know Schuster is that it has to stop. My cheerios have to wear their uniform always. And when I say always I mean always. From the second they get out of their fluffy pink flannel pajamas until the second they change back into them. There's no exception. People have to know with one look where the girls belong so my cheerios are famous in the whole town. That means I'm famous in the whole town too. You understand that?"** Sue said in a menacing voice.

William tried very hard to not roll his eyes:

"**Sue this is only for one week and then Quinn, Brittany and Santana are back in their uniforms. I need them to do this to improve their acting until Nationals. Can't you do without them until Monday?"**

The blonde coach stabbed a finger in his chest:

"**As much as I hate to admit this and if you ever tell them I make sure to change your hair-gel to instant glue. The three are my shining stars on the cheerleading heaven and without them practice is practically pointless. I can't let my cheerios slack for a whole week because you thought it would be a good idea to feed your kids some happy pills for breakfast."**

Now Schuster looked really offended:

"**Are you accusing me of giving my students drugs?"** he asked while his voice got louder.

"**I not only accuse you of it I'm sure of it."** Sue said.

The next second she turned around and strode down the corridor.

William let out a huff and hoped the conversation was over but then he saw how Sue stopped behind two students pressed against a locker. He didn't want to know what these two were doing but then he recognized the blonde long hair and the darker skin tone.

"**Oh no…"** he breathed but it was too late.

Brittany still prayed to the holy spaghetti monster when she felt someone yank her backwards by the collar of her jacket. Completely thrown off she stumbled backwards and she was pretty sure her face mirrored the horror on Santana's. Both of them were dragged by their collars to Mr. Schuster:

"**I'm more than positive that you put something in their drinks, their lunch or their toothpaste because there is no reason my cheerios dress like **_**THIS**_** being sober!"** Sue growled and shook her girls to emphasize her point.

Both Brittany and Santana stared at their teacher with wide eyes looking like dear caught in the headlight.

If the situation hadn't been this serious Will probably would have laughed out loud.

"**Look at them!"** Sue yelled and shook the girls again like they were puppets on a string:

"**One of them looks like she suddenly thinks the nineties were a wonderful decade or that she's the new Bill Gates.**" She shouted while shaking Santana who let out a tiny wail.

"**The other one must think she is the next Noah Puckerman and has to sexually interact with every student who couldn't run away fast enough. This. Is. Unacceptable."** The blonde teacher roared and Brittany contemplated for a second to tell her that she only wanted to sexually interact with Santana. She decided against it.

"**Sue let them go. You frightened them enough already."** Will started but was cut off when Sue screamed:

"**UNACCEPTABLE!"**

"**Ugh just let them be. We can make a deal here…"** William tried to negotiate.

Sue crossed her arms and in the process bumped the two cheerios together in front of her. She didn't even look at them:

"**What deal?"** she snarled.

Schuster sighed and put a hand through his hair:

"**They are allowed to stay in character until the end of the week but whenever there is cheerio practice they are allowed to trade their costumes for the uniform. How does that sound?"**

"**Like the worst deal of my life."** Sue deadpanned.

"**That's all I'm going to give you."** Schuster stood his ground.

Eventually Sue dropped her death grip on the two students and grabbed William's hand:

"**Then I'm taking what I get for now. But believe me I find those happy pills and then I call the youth welfare office and then you get what you deserve for interfering with Susan Sylvester."** She threatened him before she stormed off while shoving innocent, clueless students in their lockers.

Before William could ask Brittany and Santana if they were okay they already sprinted down the hallway and vanished behind the next corner. The teacher shook his head and returned to his posters.

Both girls ran until they reached the choir room. Collapsing against the piano Santana stuttered:

"**That…was…fucking…scary…"**

"**I think this was the first time I understood why everybody says she's mean. She was mean before but this is a whole new level…"** Brittany agreed while she tried to erase the wrinkles from her jacket.

While Santana redid her hair and pushed her glasses up her nose she groaned:

"**I really thought she was going to kill us…"**

"**Well at least we don't have to worry about cheerio practice anymore…we have to tell Quinn."** Brittany said.

Santana pushed some stray strands of blonde behind her mate's ear:

"**We'll do that later…"**

Brittany nodded and then they made their way outside the choir room again towards their lockers.

One corner away from their destiny Jacob Ben Israel suddenly blocked their way.

With his afro and glasses and his ridiculous clothes Santana instantly got annoyed. Even more when he shoved his micro into her mate's confused face:

"**Is it true that you are the evil twin sister of one ditzy blonde cheerleader Brittany S. Pierce?"** he asked in his infuriating girl voice.

Both girls looked completely flabbergasted at the Jewish boy.

"**I have a twin?"** Brittany suddenly blurted out.

"**Word on the street says you got here a whole month after her because you had been in jail. Is that true? Word is also that you slept with the whole cheerleading team in just two days."** the skinny boy continued.

The dancer's eyebrows simply rose higher with every word he said and Santana felt more and more annoyed.

She was used to the absurd rumors the students of McKinley came up with but Brittany wasn't:

"**I've never been to jail…and I came here a whole lot month after whom?"** she asked with an adorable puzzled expression.

JBI rolled his eyes:

"**You must be her twin. Both of you are just as dumb…"** he muttered under his breath.

Even if Brittany wouldn't possess super-human senses she would have heard him. And when there was one thing she absolutely hated, despite people not being nice to Santana, it was when someone called her _dumb_.

She felt how her hands balled into fists and anger warmed her cheeks:

"**What did you just call me?"**

Normally she was a person who got upset when someone said the _"d"_-word to her but hearing it from an excuse of a man like Jacob and the fact that she still was supposed to be a badass made her angry instead.

Her voice had been a low dangerous rumble and she was pleased to see fear flashing in the boy's eyes.

"**I didn't say anything….No reason to physically harm me. If you still do it I'm going to tell the cops and you're going straight back to jail…"** he squeaked clearly scared shitless.

"**I already said I have never been to jail and I hope you don't grow mini-afros in your ears so my next words reach your tiny mind: If you ever call me anything that only slightly sounds like **_**stupid **_**or **_**dumb**_** again I'm coming to your house in the middle of the night destroy your Rachel-Berry-altar and erase your porn collection…"** Brittany growled while she took a couple of steps towards the cowering boy.

He looked frightened but the blonde wanted him to never dare to speak to her again so she continued in a low snarl:

"…**and then I'm going to shave off half of your stupid afro, take a picture of it and post it in every social network I can think of!"**

Now he was shivering with fear but years of confronting people with the school's rumors made him almost immune to the student's wrath:

"**You don't even know where I live!"** he tried in a feeble attempt.

"**You think you are the only one who can use Google earth?"** the dancer asked with one raised eyebrow.

Instantly the reporter scrambled away from Brittany while he shouted:

"**We're not finished evil Pierce!"**

With that he was gone.

Fuming Brittany stormed the rest of the way towards her locker and after fumbling with her lock for a minute she punched the metal with a frustrated groan.

A small giggle behind her made her spin around:

"**What?"** she asked irritated.

Through the whole encounter with Jacob Santana had stayed unusual quiet. In fact so quiet Brittany almost forgot she was with her. Santana covered her mouth with one hand and tried to hide a smirk behind it while her shoulders shook slightly with laughter:

"**Nothing, B. It's just funny to see how worked up you get over JBI."**

Brittany's anger quickly dissolved and a pout replaced her scowl. She thought the whole thing was far less amusing than Santana thought:

"**I hate it when people call me dumb…"** she stated in a small voice.

When the Latina saw her girlfriend's hanging head she sighed softly and stepped closer.

"**Don't listen to him Britt. He's just a stupid boy who is jealous of you. He envies you for your hot body, your even hotter girlfriend and your place way higher on the social ladder than his. No one gets to call you stupid, baby. You're a genius…" **Santana said in a soothing voice while she patted her mate's hair on top of her head.

With the back of her arm the dancer wiped her nose quickly before she spoke up:

"**You really think so?"**

Santana smiled brightly at her and cupped her cheek so the girl looked at her:

"**Of course I do…and remember that you are the one who already graduated?"**

Brittany gave her a small smile.

"**I almost forgot…"** she sniffled.

The Latina gave her a proud nod and a small peck on the lips before she turned around and spun in her mate's locker combination.

Brittany stepped behind the small Latina and chuckled into her hair:

"**Why do you know my locker combination?"**

Laughter shook the petite form in front of the blonde:

"**Remember how you wrote it on your hand during first week so you wouldn't forget it?"** Santana asked and dug out her phone.

By the time her girlfriend gave her a _yeah_ in response she turned around and showed the dancer a picture on the device.

Immediately Brittany's cheeks turned pink.

"**I couldn't help myself, Britt. You looked so freakin adorable."** Santana giggled.

While the blonde's eyes scanned over the picture she had to smile too.

There she was fast asleep in what seemed to be the middle of class. Her upper body and face rested on her crossed arms that rested on top of her desk. He head had been turned into Santana's direction. She looked like she was in deep slumber with a relaxed expression and slightly parted lips. Completely unaware of the four smudged numbers on her forehead.

"**I looked so often at the picture I just memorized your combination."** Santana admitted shyly while she put her phone away.

"**You sound like a stalker…" **Brittany laughed.

This time it was Santana's turn to blush:

"**I don't…it just helps me sleep at night when you're not with me and I can look at a picture of you…"**

For a couple of seconds the brunette got no response but then she saw how both of her girlfriend's hands flew to her mouth to prevent her from breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"**I just dug myself a deeper hole, right?"** the Latina asked carefully.

Eventually Brittany lost it and between heavy laughing fits she nodded her head vigorously.

After the bubbly blonde calmed down she proceeded to open her locker when the warning bell rung:

"**Ugh…I can't believe it's already this late."** Brittany groaned.

"**We still have to go to my locker before we can go to class."** Santana reminded her as she stepped away from the locker to make room for her mate.

"**I know, I know I hurry up."** The other girl's voice was muffled by the locker walls.

"**It's okay. I think I can go without you for once."** The Latina decided and before her girlfriend could object she stepped behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"**See you later baby."**

When she already retreated her small body from Brittany's she added:

"**By the way you look really hot when you are angry."**

Then she slapped Brittany playfully on her ass before she rushed down the corridor towards her own locker.

Until lunch Santana had another awkward run in with the school's geeks and only escaped them when she let Snixx out of her cage. Something her nerdy character wouldn't have done of that she was sure. But after four boys had cornered her in the middle of the stairs between third and second floor asking for the hundredth time if she liked to play with their action figures she kind of lost it. Not the way she had lost it with Artie and not the way she had lost it with Adem but mostly her average Santana-way with a rain of insults in both Spanish and English and threats that would probably make an army officer cry for his mommy.

When she skipped down the stairs towards the cafeteria she was actually relieved that her words shocked the greasy haired boys so much that they were unable to move. People thought being cornered by jocks and cheerleaders was scary.

"_Well, try being cornered by nerds the next time…"_ Santana thought with a shiver as she finally entered the hallway with the cafeteria.

After her encounter with both Coach Sylvester and JBI in the early morning and now the scary nerds the small Latina wanted nothing more than to have a relaxing lunch with Brittany and the fellow gleeks. That they all still had to laugh like crazy when they saw each other made lunch one of the favorite parts of the brunette's school day.

It seemed Coach Beiste had actually walked past Rory in the hallway, patted him on the shoulder and said he better prepared for the next game. Tina had accidently slapped Mike across the face when he tried to kiss her the other morning in his costume and Rachel had gotten cat-calls when she entered school.

Every time one of them told a story the whole table would shake with laughter. Santana couldn't wait to hear what happened to her friends during the second day of their acting-assignment.

Hence it was no wonder that Santana approached the cafeteria with a huge smile on her lips. Being with Brittany and hearing hilarious and embarrassing stories from her friends? Could it get any better?

She tried very hard to contain her happiness from spilling over because Santana and most of all nerds weren't supposed to run around school like they just won the lottery. Although when she finally spotted her girlfriend she hadn't had to try anymore. Normally when she saw Brittany her heart burst with love and the feeling like her missing puzzle piece suddenly fell into place.

That she saw her girlfriend standing in front of the white double doors made Santana happy indeed but that Artie was standing in front of her turned the smile on her face quickly into a grimace. The only thing that didn't made her jump in between them was that it seemed like they argued.

Artie looked like someone busted his confidence for once and Brittany used her whole body to make him understand something. Her expression was hard and Santana was sure she could hear her voice any second now.

"…**wasn't my fault!"** Artie finished.

"**Yeah? Okay maybe Santana overreacted but what made you think you could sing a song to me in Glee? You know her and I are going out."** Brittany exclaimed irritation and resentment laced into her words.

"**So what? You can dumb her and then you are not going out anymore."** The boy answered after he gained a little of his lost confidence and arrogance.

Brittany ran a hand through her hair:

"**How many times do I have to tell you this? I love her. Like….crazy….I'm so crazy for her I tried to shower in my mom's office this morning, put coffee in my cereals and wore my shirt on the left side and upside down. I don't want to have any other relationship with you than being friends. Nothing more!"**

Santana's heart beat faster when she heard her girlfriend described her morning. Even if they already dated for a month and imprinted, it made her feel nervous and pleased and smug that Brittany had been too busy thinking about her this morning to properly wash, dress or eat.

Because the Latina currently was in her own little world she missed her mate storming into the cafeteria and leaving a seething Artie behind.

Santana smirked at his expression. He looked like he was about to cry any moment though his face was a stony mask. Only in his eyes the hurt was visible for a short moment before they were ablaze with something the brunette couldn't or wouldn't like to label. If the boy hadn't been such an asshole towards the fact that the Latina actually was Brittany's girlfriend she might feel sorry for him. He tried hard and if the girl of Santana's dreams would reject her she would most likely be worse than him. But she had the girl and he was a dick.

So when she approached him she shot him a devilish and cruel smirk:

"**Hey four-eyes. She blew you off another time?" **

He clenched his jaw and his right fist. Only then she noticed that he held a rose with nice, dark-blue petals in his hand. Because of the strong grip the petals slowly glided to the floor. In his other hand she spotted a box of dots.

Knowing that it was one of her mate's favorite sweets Santana suddenly got an idea.

"**You really thought a fake rose and dots would make her leave me?"** she asked him with a voice as cold as ice.

He raised both of his hands to look at the objects and she used this moment to snatch the box of sweets out of his grasp.

He still didn't answer and didn't really seem to mind that the girl just stole his present for Brittany.

"**Thanks for that…" **she rattled the colorful box in her left hand:"… **and after she had **_**this**_**…"** now she motioned over her body not missing out that her cheerio uniform would help her way more to bring her point across than Pauli's overall:"… **she definitely doesn't want **_**that.**_**"** While saying the last word she pointed at him. With a satisfied smirk plastered on her face she walked backwards a couple of steps before she stepped into the cafeteria.

She felt how his eyes burned the flesh between her shoulders and lastly he responded:

"**There are always things I can do to her you can't! What are you going to do when she realizes that too?"** he shouted over the other students.

While Santana's heart ached at his words and her shoulders stiffened she remembered the words Brittany whispered to her yesterday in the bathroom. She wasn't going to let Artie get to her. Not again.

"_She loves me. Get over it, bitch!"_ She thought confidently not willing to let his words sink in.

After she got her food, potatoes with something that looked like cow diarrhea with the color of spinach and a piece of meat, she tried to find her friends. Normally that wasn't too hard because even without their costumes the _New Directions_ were easy to spot between tables full of nerds, jocks, cheerleaders and Goths. They stood out like a bright pink dress on a funeral. This week more than ever.

After a couple of seconds Santana still hadn't found her desired table so she closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise around her.

"_Babe?"_

She giggled when she heard some loud clatter to her left.

Indeed as she squeezed between two packed tables towards where she heard the sound she saw

Mercedes and Tina wave at her.

Gracefully she sat down beside her girlfriend so that their thighs touched.

"**Hey baby…"** she said seductively in hope to be rewarded with some sweet lady kisses. But when she turned her head to look at her girlfriend she rethought that wish.

Brittany had her whole piece of meat stabbed on her fork and currently tried desperately to rip out a chunk with her teeth. Despite that it was a major turn off for Santana and that it did look slightly disgusting she had to chuckle when she saw how Sam, Quinn and Puck did the same.

Eventually the last muscle between Brittany's chunk and the rest of her meat ripped and because of the sudden release of tension her upper body fell backwards and her arm slammed down on the table. As she happily munched on her meat she finally looked at Santana and smiled so that her food got pushed into her cheeks.

She was about to open her mouth when the Latina stopped her:

"**Now you know, I love you but even if it's you I don't want to know how your mouth looks from the inside currently."** Santana explained with disapproval before she looked around for a napkin.

Brittany still chewed and smiled.

Sooner or later she found what she was looking for and whipped her mate's mouth clean.

"**Now I want a kiss."** She said cutely.

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes and kissed her briefly all the while making sure her lips were sealed. She worked hard for her piece of meat she wouldn't just share with Santana. She could try to cut it herself.

"**That's better."** Santana smiled before she started to poke around her lunch for eatable parts.

"**I'm pretty sure the green stuff is sunflower poop."** Brittany suddenly whispered.

Santana eyed her fork with the gooey green substance on it:

"**Do you know how plant shit tastes like?"** she asked.

"**No!"** the dancer shot back and eyed her girlfriend's fork almost in fear.

"**Then let's find out."** Santana said and opened her mouth.

The moment her lips wrapped around the cutlery Brittany gasped:

"**No, Sanny! What if it tastes like human poop?"**

After a second she added:

"**It's already in your mouth right?" **

When Santana started to chew she had her answer. Brittany looked like she was about to faint.

"**It doesn't taste like human poop baby, don't worry. Actually it tastes a little like spinach."**

Relief washed over the blonde's face and the brunette had to chuckle at how silly her mate was.

"**Oh by the way I have something for you."** Santana said before she stuffed her face with potato.

Next to her the Dutch dropped her cutlery:

"**Oh really? What is it, San? What is it?"** she asked impatiently.

The Latina gave her a stern look until she swallowed.

Next she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out the box of candy. Beside her Brittany squealed like a nine year old who just got a pony:

"**DOTS!"**

She was about to rip open the box when Santana stopped her:

"**What do you think you're doing, Britt?"**

"**I'm going to eat my most favorite candy now, thank you by the way."** Brittany then gave her a peck on the cheek.

Santana put a hand of her own on top of Brittany's:

"**What's about your lunch?"**

"**I have dots now…why do I need lunch?"**

"**Brittany Pierce you are not going to eat one single piece of candy until you finished your vegetables!"**

The Dutch whined:

"**But I want them now…"**

"**What are you a five year old? I know you are a grown up teenager who's thinking about his health and eats his sunflower poop now."** Santana scolded her girlfriend with a playful undertone.

Brittany stuck her tongue out before she dug into her lunch again.

"**I could really watch them all day…"** Rachel whispered across from the couple.

Quinn who currently tried to chew on her meat only grunted in response:

"**You know you have to eat your spinach too?"** the mini diva asked without looking at her mate.

The chewing motion next to her stopped and she smirked when she saw Quinn's expression in her peripheral vision.

After class ended for the day Brittany along with her mate and Quinn found herself outside the cheerio locker room. For the first time since she joined the squad she felt uneasy entering the room. Yesterday the students of McKinley needed more than a few hours to recognize the gleeks. At first everybody thought they were new students who all appeared at the same, odd time. New kids always received a welcome slushy but since both head cheerios were in Glee club and Karovsky and Azimio behaved unusually civil nothing had happened. So far.

Aside from the football jocks still existed the hockey jocks. And it seemed that Rick "the stick" Nelson thought he had to push Karovsky from his bully-throne. Hence it was no wonder when Kurt told his friends that the other red head slushied both him and Blaine shortly before lunch.

Brittany felt like her new attire somehow would protect her from such a fate.

The dancer knew she could look so sexy that she could make JBI's rumor from the morning come true. Maybe not in two days but she was sure she could do it. However the Dutch wasn't one who liked to display her body too much. For parties, yeah, she wanted to show off what she had and for private parties with a certain Latina she would most certainly dress to impress. But when she walked the hallways of WMHS she was happy that her cheerio's uniform wasn't the most erotic thing on her.

She was aware of how long the skirt was but personally she thought Santana looked way hotter in it anyway.

Basically she didn't want to look like the walking sex-goddess, she only reserved for Santana, when she had to change rooms for her classes. She didn't try to look sexy during school. Not when she had the chance to be so for the only person that mattered, without leering eyes following her, later in the day.

But with the new clothes and the new character, Brittany very much tried to be, she felt sexy. She knew she was. And the rest of the school too. Between classes boys had called after her and in math she had felt the eyes of different people heating her back. Female eyes.

And after what happened with Artie the day before Brittany feared the moment Santana would find out just how many female eyes followed the blonde in those two days.

So frankly when her mate opened the door to the locker room the Dutch felt more than uneasy.

It was the first time that Brittany had to actually change clothes in the room. Normally she would just trade one uniform for another but this time was different. In more than one way. When the trio had entered there had been a significant pause in the other girls' chatter. Not long, barely a couple of seconds but the three girls noticed it nonetheless.

As the blonde dancer opened her locker next to her girlfriend she could already feel the eyes washing over them again. She only hoped nothing would happen and despite the stares their teammates would leave them alone.

Her hope was shattered after she neatly hung her jacket in her locker and shed her two shirts.

Someone tapped her on a naked shoulder and Brittany was more than aware that it wasn't the person who should be it.

With a nervous feeling in her tummy Brittany turned around.

The feeling intensified when she saw two cheerios standing in front of her dressed in perfect uniforms, with perfect ponytails and perfect smiles. She recognized only one of them. The Afro-American girl Santana had shouted at after the disastrous cheerio practice when the pyramid collapsed.

"**Hi Brittany."** The other girl with short, bleached blonde hair said with a voice sweeter than candy.

Brittany decided this conversation better ended before it truly began.

"**Hey…uhm…Stacy?"** she asked while she scratched her head.

The girl's eyes sparkled and she didn't like it. What she liked even less was the way the bright green eyes dropped down.

When Brittany glanced down at herself she remembered that she shed her shirts and her jeans hung so low on her waist that the two girls in front of her could follow the line of her hipbones.

Discreetly she held her white wife-beater in front of her body and after neither girl spoke for another twenty seconds she cleared her throat awkwardly. It didn't happen every day that girls drooled over her abs. Though, maybe only because she never showed them:

"**Can I help you with something? I need to change and you know that coach hates it when we come late."**

The blonde seemed to be the bolder one of the duo because she took a step closer to the exposed, half-dressed Brittany:

"**We just came to ask you something, right Alyssa?"**

Eventually the black girl snapped out of her haze too:

"**Yeah…yeah…a question."** She mumbled while her dark cheeks turned a shade darker.

The blonde rolled her eyes and looked at Brittany again:

"**You like cheerio uniforms, don't you Brittany?"**

Brittany's eyes furrowed in confusion:

"**Uhm…you could say so…"** They made Santana's ass look amazing so it was the truth.

Suddenly a seductive smirk bloomed on the bleached blonde's face:

"**Do you like girls in cheerio uniforms, too?" **her voice was almost a husk.

Brittany's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose. She had no clue what this girls wanted from her but the direction this conversation was taking wasn't good. Hesitantly she answered:

"**Yeah…but…"** _only one._ She wanted to say but blondie cut her off before she was allowed to finish.

"**Good. With your **_**girlfriend**_** thinking she's a toddler in a sandbox you surely miss the sight of a hot girl in **_**this**_**." **Brittany didn't miss the way the girl snarled when she said _girlfriend_ neither did she overlook the hand-motion towards her own body. Brittany had to admit the girl looked good, maybe more than good but no one even played in the same league as Santana.

This time the blonde's brows contracted with annoyance:

"**Santana looks more than fine in whatever she wears ad I would really appreciate it if you don't talk like that about her."** Brittany said in a firm voice. She was ready to turn around again to retrieve her cheerio top from her locker when a soft hand on her elbow stopped her:

"**We both know that she looks like she mistook today's date for 1992 instead of 2012 you don't have to defend her only because she can hear us. I know how much you appreciate a hot girl's body in a sinfully short skirt. When you ever want to know what is beneath it give me a call."** The bold cheerleader whispered.

It was still loud enough for Santana to hear.

Brittany had been shocked into utter silence after the girl's offer and jumped as much as her when the locker's door next to hers was suddenly slammed shut with a loud bang. Carefully the dancer closed her door too only to find an absolutely pissed Santana standing behind it.

The Dutch believed without a doubt that Santana could look angry and intimidating even when she wore her glasses, a headband and overalls. But now she sported her uniform, her ponytail and most of all, the glare that made all the other girls respect the tiny Latina so much.

The only thing one could do when he was at the receiving end of this devastating glare was writher underneath it. That was precisely what the blonde cheerleader did. Whimpering she retreated her hand from Brittany's elbow and took a couple of steps backwards.

Santana's nostrils flared and her eyes were on fire as she stared at the two girls opposite her half-naked girlfriend.

"**Stacy, Alyssa…did I heard correctly that you suggested showing your ugly granny panties to Britt-Britt here?" **her voice was a low rumble full of threats both cheerios knew would be fulfilled in the blink of an eye.

The cheerios were unable to form any words completely shaken by the glare fixed upon them.

Santana stepped away from her locker and in front of her mate. With one raised finger she continued in a snarl:

"**For your sorry, skinny asses I really hope that was a horrible attempt to make a more than wretched, miserable joke…because if not my girlfriend might end up with a severe trauma and then I have no other choice than to run up both of you by your tent-panties on our school flagpole."**

The bleached blonde cheerleader shivered just when she imagined it.

"**Did I make myself clear?"** The Latina sneered at them.

They only managed to nod their heads before they turned around ready to run for their lives:

"**Oh and Alyssa before I forget…if you ever stare at Britt's ass again I'm going to slap the shit out of you and the run you up the flagpole."** She called after them and Alyssa's cheeks never had felt this hot.

"**I'm surprised you didn't rip their heads off."** Brittany commented as she stepped into her skirt.

"**Sue would kill me for the mess I would have made."** Santana huffed not ceasing from staring daggers at Stacy and Alyssa.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a light kiss fell upon the curve of her neck:

"**You are fully aware of the fact that I'm only interest in what panties you hide under your skirt?"** Brittany chuckled and she was yet so close to Santana's neck that the vibrations, her voice created, shot tingles through the Latina's body.

One last time she narrowed her eyes at the other girls before she turned around in Brittany's arms. After their argument she needed Brittany to see that she indeed was aware.

With big, brown, mocha orbs she stared at her lover's face. Her voice got thick with emotion when her mind drifted to the scene in the bathroom but the honesty was strong in it:

"**I know, Britt."**

In Brittany's eyes flashed want and if she turned her head more to give her mate a proper kiss she wouldn't be able to hold onto the desire that unexpectedly erupted between her legs. As a replacement for a searing kiss she husked into a delicate ear:

"**I can't wait to rip it off you…"**

In a second her girlfriend bolted out towards the field and Brittany followed her laughing wholeheartedly. Both were in dire need to distract their heated bodies.

After practice Quinn had made sure that her two friends showered separately because she had been attentive of the heavy eye-sex between them. She only allowed them a short make-out session before she pushed them into the hallway and towards the choir room.

After such a long day most gleeks weren't that enthusiastic to listen to William's mad assignments. Mike and Puck where half asleep in their chairs when the three cheerleaders arrived and only Kurt and Blain looked rather exited.

As always their teacher showed up late.

Brittany was about to sit down into her usual seat in the back row when something caught her eye.

On her chair set a little tin box decorated with blue lacquer and delicate flower prints. Curious she picked it up and read the little card attached to a ribbon wrapped around the box.

_To the girl with eyes wider than the sky and deeper than the ocean_

Brittany rolled her eyes as she tucked away the card. They had argued today but she wasn't cruel and would throw it away when _he_ wasn't looking. If Santana would have written the simple phrase the blonde would have most certainly gushed over it and kept it in her locker. But with the card being from Artie she only found herself annoyed by it.

She glanced down at him where he sat next to Rory. He caught her before she could look elsewhere and gave her a confident and arrogant smile. Brittany couldn't believe how he could still behave like this and was about to walk down to him to return his gift. She didn't want any of them. Not the bunch of red roses on her desk during first lesson, not the song Sam, Blain and Finn sung for her during home economics, even though she had to admit it was a nice one, not the dots during lunch and whatever this was, she didn't want it either.

Before she was able to descent only one stair someone picked the box from her hands. Brittany was unable to react so fast and then there was the clatter of tin and rustle of paper and finally a moan. The dancer turned her head sharply only to find her girlfriend sucking on something with much delight and fingers stained with chocolate.

Brittany stared at her, mouth agape and the brunette suddenly felt the need to be defensive:

"**What? I'm hungry….and these are super sweet and tasty."** Santana said indignant.

The Dutch had to chuckle when she heard her girlfriend's stomach rumble. She remembered that the Latina had made her eat all of her lunch but Santana only ate half of hers.

Grinning the blonde stepped closer:

"**When we're home I'm going to cook you a nice and proper lunch."**

After Santana swallowed the sweet chocolate she smiled sweetly at her mate:

"**Sounds awesome baby…"**

Her smile then turned to one of mischief as she plucked another sweet from the box.

"**But you really have to try one of these."**

Brittany's bright blue eyes sparkled and her smile grew wider:

"**You know they are from **_**him**_**."**

"**Don't remind me or I forget myself again. Now open your mouth, babe."** Santana said with a roll of her eyes holding a piece of chocolate between her thumb and index finger.

Without another word the Dutch grabbed her wrist and put the sweet into her mouth. Together with the tips of Santana's fingers. Brittany's heart roared in triumph when she heard her girlfriend gasp and saw the heat creeping up her delicate neck. Brittany was absolutely enthralled whenever she was able to lit unadulterated want so easily in her other half. It made her feel special and chosen and most of all proud. And she knew she wasn't able to darken these brown pools in front of her solely because of the imprintment. The Dutch had often asked herself how much of her love for Santana had been born with the magical moment.

While she placed the sweet into her cheek and with the new found space was able to run her tongue along her girlfriend's fingers she found her answer. That it was in this moment was almost outlandish but the way Santana's eyes dilated at such a simple action was all she needed. All she needed to know so that she identified the imprintment as nothing more than the clarification that it was the girl in front of her she had been waiting for all her life. It wasn't the imprintment that made them fall because they had been in love with each other forever. Since they were born they had searched for this one person in the world and the imprintment was like the neon sign that said: _Here she is._

All of a sudden Brittany got overwhelmed with the love she felt for Santana. Tentatively she tugged at her mate's wrist and due to the motion tan fingers slipped from between her lips. She used the grip on her girlfriend to pull her forward. The blonde's only solution to the overpowering emotions, which made her heart expand so much it, was almost painful, was to kiss her mate. Share the sheer power of feelings pulsing in her chest.

Santana let out a surprised squeak when Brittany pressed her lips upon hers, applying bittersweet pressure. After she overcame her surprise the brunette was able to kiss her mate back. The Latina found this kiss different from the countless ones she shared with her girlfriend. It was like a thousand promises were spoken through it and Brittany's lips never felt so reassuring, caressing and loving. It made Santana's heart melt and enhance the pressure against this sweet pair of lips.

As Brittany's hands sneaked around her waist to hold her close she let go of the chocolate she still held in her left hand and settled her own hands at the base of Brittany's neck. Effortlessly her fingers treaded through the fine, soft locks which curled against her mate's heated skin.

Neither of them heard the clank when the tin box hit the ground too caught up in the magic they created and too overwhelmed by the force with which their soul pumped their love for each other through their veins.

What they did hear was Sam's voice cutting through the general chatter:

"**Oh seriously? Do you always have to rub it in our face that you're getting more than us?"** he groaned.

One last time their lips brushed against each other before they parted. With a cheeky grin Brittany responded:

"**Who do you think we are, Sam? Of course we have to!"**

He playfully rolled her eyes at her and turned around.

The next second the warmth and love Brittany felt was gone only to be immediately replaced with the familiar queasy feeling that ripped through her like a gunshot. From two rows below Artie stared at her with an expression that made her bones shiver.

His face looked like it was made of stone; a heavy scowl carved so deep into his skin Brittany feared her was never able to smile again. His eyebrows were drawn together above dark bristling eyes. They burned so passionately with so many emotions the blonde was afraid she wouldn't be able to entangle them all. Most striking were only three of them: _Hurt, Anger and Hate. _

Brittany knew that the hate was only reserved for a certain small Latina and her own scowl settled on her face. There were only ever bad things born from hate. And as Santana's mate and girlfriend she was devoted to let no bad things happen to the girl. She would protect her mate with all she had. She was born to do so.

And as she stared down into smoldering, dark, amber eyes she let him know.

Their stare-down was only interrupted when Santana stood up from her bend over position next to Brittany. She let out a huff and looked down into the tin box in her hands counting how many sweets it contained. When she felt questioning blue eyes upon her she turned her head with a shy smile:

"**I'm sorry I dropped the box. Some of them rolled away."**

Brittany gave her a warm smile and a peck on the lips:

"**I love you, San."** She murmured against parted, puffy lips before she plopped another piece of chocolate into her mouth and sat back into her chair humming a familiar tune. Santana was completely flabbergasted by how sweet Brittany suddenly was. But she wouldn't ask. There was nothing to ask about and Santana knew how her lover's brain worked. Always acting on whatever thought crossed her mind and mostly never thinking about the consequences. If Brittany decided to be sweet on her in the middle of the choir room Santana was the last to complain.

Smiling to herself Santana shook her head and weaved the fingers of her left hand through Brittany's right hand. She squeezed it lightly:

"_I love you too, Britt."_

Shining sky-blue eyes looked at her and to Santana Artie never was more insignificant.

Their moment was entirely broken when soft guitar notes floated through the air. Next to the piano Blain sat on a wooden bar stool with a guitar and spun his pleasant soft voice around delicate music.

He sung "_Love Hurts"_ by _Incubus _and the small Latina instantly knew she liked his version more than the original. Though right now she couldn't disagree more with the words he resonated, laced with more than one, real emotion.

Sometimes life was a wicked game and it brought pain to the people one loved. Or it brought pain to oneself because of love. But Santana entirely opposed of the idea that love in itself hurt. Not when she knew of a love so pure and strong like the one she shared with the girl next to her.

Nonetheless she stood up and clapped widely together with her friends as soon as Blain's fingers stilled over the guitar strings. He was a wonderful singer and it wasn't the first time that the Latina witnessed a song that bore far more meaning than the lyrics.

Her assumption was confirmed by the pained look in the boy's soft, brown eyes. When a teary eyed Kurt got out of his seat and engulfed the boy in a tight hug she was already beyond convinced. A small smile played around her lips as she watched them, thinking that in this room happened more drama than in a Shakespeare's play. That meant something.

She turned her head when Brittany's soft voice reached her ear:

"**Look, Sanny. They are so unicorn."**

She shook her head and chuckled lightly.

After everyone praised Blaine's emotional performance Puck got out of his seat.

He had a solemn look on his face when he took Blaine's previous seat. Sighing he rubbed a hand over his Mohawk before he addressed his friends with a voice heavy with emotion:

"**Most of you guys know that I'm really not that great with being nice to girls and treating them properly…well…it's to get in their pants so…It's not that chasing a fine girl's ass isn't exactly what the Puckasaurus wants but sometimes…"** he interrupted himself with a bitter laugh.

"**Sometimes I see you guys and ask myself how it will be when I found that one girl that makes me stop chasing any other…ah shit whatever, this is for all the lame ass, boring couples and the one chick out there that yet has to meet the Sex-Shark!" **he ended with his trademark grin but Santana noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"_Forget about Asian-Sensation, Samcedes and the gay fairies. Girls, you are the best."_ Puck's voice floated through Santana's mind and without looking the brunette knew that Quinn, Rachel and her girlfriend sported the same soft smile that was visible on her own face.

To all of them Puck was the big brother they never had, apart from Santana who had a very real older brother. Normally he was annoying them to no end, insulted them with inappropriate sexual jokes and got them into trouble along with him when he got into the pants of the wrong girl. Again.

But behind his easy, happy mask Puck was nothing more than a lone wolf without his mate waiting desperately for the one person that would complete him like no other.

So when he launched into Michael Buble's _"Just haven't met you yet"_ Santana untangled her fingers from pale hands and scooted so close to the blonde next to her that she was able to rest her head on a broad shoulder. A content sigh escaped her lips when Brittany wrapped an arm around her shoulder and dropped a feather light kiss onto her hairline. The Latina wished nothing more for her friend that he would find his other half as soon as possible and that he would uncover the same happiness that took place in Santana's heart since her own imprintment.

Every one stayed silent after Puck's performance ended. Too engrossed in their own thoughts about love and loss. Eventually it was Finn who stood up and gave Puck a long hug.

"**You'll find her."** He reassured him with a pat on his shoulder.

"**Thanks bro. I just hope she's smoking."** And with that the Jew's mask was back in place ready to annoy his friends and make them laugh.

The strange tension was so thick in the room that even Mr. Schuster forgot what he wanted to do with his students today. He remembered when the door burst open and Holly Holliday glided into the room with a huge grin on her face:

"**Hola****clase****!" **she sing-songed and was instantly greeted with whops and cheers from her favorite group of kids in this school.

Finally William snapped out of his trance and joined Holly in front of his kids:

"**All right. Today we have a special guest as you can see."**

Another round of cheers cut him off:

"**And Ms. Holliday will help all of you with your assignment."** He continued.

"**I'm taking over, hot stuff. Just relax and enjoy the show."** The blonde teacher said and pushed him back into his seat.

When Brittany took in the substitute's clothes her jaw dropped. Holly wore her hair down, sported a pink blouse with one too many buttons popped open and her pencil skirt was so tight and short it should be forbidden in a High School.

"**She looks so hot…"** she heard Rory mumble in awe and embarrassment.

"**Yeah…she does…"** Brittany said in an airy voice. She yelped when someone pinched her side.

When she turned her head Santana was sulking at her:

"**Oh come on baby…you have to admit she looks smoking."** The dancer tried to reason.

Santana's sulk slowly morphed into a pout:

"**No reason for you to stare at her like that."**

The blonde huffed and leaned closer to her mate:

"**I only stare because I can't get the image out of my head how**_** you**_** would look in such a skirt."**

A pleasant shiver ran down Santana's spine:

"**Stacy and Alyssa were right."** She said with a shaky voice.

Instantly Brittany retreated her body from her girlfriend's and looked at her with confusion and shock on her face:

"**What?"** she asked completely thrown off.

Santana had to grin at her mate's reaction:

"**You really do like girls in sinfully short skirts."**

The blush that bloomed in seconds on Brittany's face made her grin wider.

"**Okay kids. Today will be all about acting. Hot stuff here told me you did super awesome with your costumes and I must say he was right."** Holly's voice interrupted them.

Next she pointed at Mike:

"**I never knew hair could grow this fast but you totally rock this look, Ganja-Man. And Quinn…"** now she hot the punk-chick a thousand-watt smile:

"**If I didn't know you were acting this I would be absolutely convinced that you had a hysteric break-down and your life was going down the drain."**

Quinn rolled her eyes and said in a sarcastic voice:

"**Well, we can be happy that I'm only acting."**

"**Awesome! Now back to what we are going to do today."** Holly beamed and clapped her hands.

With two long strikes she was in front of the first rows of chairs, snatched one of them away and positioned it where the bar stool stood before:

"**What we are going to do today is called: Hot seat."**

"**Uh yeah, I like the sound of that Ms. H!"** Puck shouted.

"**And that's the reason why you are not going to be my volunteer."** Holly smirked at the boy's fading grin.

For a moment she scanned over the group of kids searching for an appropriate candidate. Her eyes twinkled with mischief when her eyes landed on the couple in the last row.

"**Brittany…how about you?"**

Holly really had to keep herself from laughing. Brittany looked like someone slapped her across the face and her whole body had went stiff like a board. Santana on the other hand was throwing daggers at her and her arms had wrapped tightly around one of her mate's.

"**Now, now sweetie will you come down here and don't look at me like that. I'm not going to bite."** After she said that the blonde teacher couldn't help herself and winked at the younger girl. Oh how she loved to mess with teenagers.

Brittany gulped and shed a quick glance towards Santana:

"**Babe? She said she won't do anything, okay? Teachers are not allowed to share sweet lady-kisses with students, remember?"**

Holly was aware that her cherish-cat grin wasn't really helping to convince the Latina to let go of her girlfriend.

"**You remember she's only a sub?"** the smaller girl snarled.

At this the teacher rolled her eyes:

"**Oh please Santana if I wanted to be all over your hot piece of ass I surely wouldn't try it where **_**you**_** can see it."**

Santana's jaw dropped and Brittany coughed to mask her laugh:

"**Wow…you didn't just said that Ms. Holliday. You know you're talking about Satan's property here?"** Mercedes asked surprised how an acting assignment turned into a cat fight over the new girl.

Brittany cleared her throat and gently tried to free her arm from Santana's death-grip:

"**It's going to be okay, San. It's just an example for** **the assignment, right Miss Holliday?"** her last words were directed at the still waiting woman.

"**Of course, sweetie."** Holly smiled sweetly and Santana's annoyance intensified tenfold.

Eventually she let go of her mate's biceps and pointed an accusing finger at the older blonde:

"**I'm sitting right here. And I'm watching."**

"**That's the point."** Holly grinned.

Santana groaned.

As Brittany made her way down towards the teacher Holly explained what the _Hot Seat_ was all about.

"**All you see is an ordinary chair, right? But with your imagination it can be anything. For example a car seat, a chair in class, a podium anything you can stand or sit on. Brittany will help me to give you an example. Afterwards I want that every one of you comes up with a short scene he or she is going to play on the chair. And of course the scene has to be fitting for your character."**

The kids looked slightly confused and Holly decided the best thing was to simply show what she wanted them to do.

When the blonde dancer reached the floor Holly pushed her down into the chair. She leaned forward so that her mouth was close to the girl's ear:

"**Just play along sweetie."**

Before she was out of ear shot Brittany whispered:

"**Please don't upset Santana. Lately she gets super jealous and sad."**

Holly gave her an encouraging nod before she stepped behind her:

"**Show time, sweetie." **she whispered in her ear before she suddenly applied pressure onto her student's shoulders to the point where it hurt.

In a cold and threating voice she proceeded to speak:

"**For how long do think you can keep this up? At one point you will cave and give us the flash-drive anyway!"**

For a second Brittany's face was blank before she too jumped into character:

"**I don't know what you're talking about! I swear I have no idea!"**

Holly let out a hollow laugh:

"**You can't fool me, agent Pierce. We know you have it!"**

Brittany tried to put on a poker-face and retorted stubbornly:

"**And I repeat myself I don't have it…I think I don't even know what a flash is."**

There she momentarily forgot what she was supposed to do and her face scrunched up in concentration.

Holly came around from behind the seat and patronizingly stared down and the other blonde:

"**Maybe we have to help your memory a little. I'm talking about that shiny little thing you put into computers. And precisely I'm talking about the one with the virus on. The one you stole from my head-quarter."**

"**I can't remember anything!"** Brittany stubbornly shouted.

Now Holly crouched down in front of her and despite knowing that this was an act Brittany shivered by the look in her eyes:

"**Are you absolutely sure, agent Pierce?"**

Brittany nodded.

"**Yeah? Because we found this woman in your apartment while you were running away from us."** Then her voice changed into one so full of sweetness it made the dancer want to gag:

"**She was so vulnerable and helpless…hardly any fight for my men."**

It looked like Brittany was about to jump out of her seat before she remembered she probably was tide to it:

"**If you touched her I'm going to…"**

Holly harshly interrupter her:

"**You're going to do what? You're not really in any position to throw around with threats, are you?"**

For a second Brittany looked unfocused. When she snapped out of it she looked Holly directly in the eye:

"**What are you going to do if I don't tell you anything?"**

A sly grin formed on Holly's face:

"**No one leaves this place without a scar on his body…it would be such a shame on her beautiful face, wouldn't it?"**

With flared nostrils and smoldering eyes Brittany stared up at her:

"**I'm not going to tell you anything…I'm going to die first!"**

In the last row Santana pressed her hands so tight together it hurt. Until now the scene hadn't been very entertaining but to hear her mate talking about death, even if it was just an act, struck something deep within her. Only the idea of Brittany dying sent her heart into over-drive and a cold chill ran down her back. She only hoped the scene was over soon. Her fear of losing Brittany to Artie had been bad enough but the mere thought of losing her to death itself made a kind of panic arise in her she absolutely couldn't deal with.

Brittany was still staring fearless up at her opponent who wore a sly grin:

"**You would really do that, Pierce? You really think it's worth it?"**

Out of nowhere a peaceful smile appeared on Brittany's face that not only surprised her class mates but even Holly:

"**Your computer-thing isn't worth it. But she is. She's worth everything!"**

Holly made an angry grimace:

"**Then so be it…"**

Santana sucked in a shaky breath. She wasn't sure if Brittany was still talking about this imagined woman in their little play. Somehow her words seemed too serious, too honest and way too genuine to be part of the stupid act.

In fact Santana's uneasiness increased when she heard those words and the hidden meaning behind them.

Brittany would die for her.

Santana knew this before. Knew this since their imprintment because she would do the same but to hear it spoken out loud, though hidden between other words, made it sound more real. Made it sound like it could become reality one day in her life. And in her life, Brittany dying was out of the question.

Suddenly a loud clang made her jump in her seat and when she directed her gaze towards the two blondes again her heart skipped a beat.

Brittany's chair had fallen over and now all she could see were her legs and her arms sprawled out next to her.

Holly was standing over her with her thumb and pointer fingers symbolizing a gun.

For one agonizingly second Santana imagined this all to be real and her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped beating altogether.

The next second Holly turned around grinning brightly:

"**And this would happen if Daniel Craig wouldn't have his amazing body, used women like toys and had all the charming gadgets from Q."**

For a second there was silence in the room while the gleeks tried to process that their teacher just shot Brittany. Then they applauded furiously.

Next William got out of his chair and walked next to his colleague:

"**This was…interesting…but Holly, do you think it was a good idea to, well "kill" her? Didn't you go a little overboard again?"**

Holly gave him an amused smile then turned towards her audience:

"**Now here comes my number one advice when it comes to acting. It's my only one too. When you're acting your personal feelings don't matter. Emma Watson and Rupert Grind **_**finally**_** kissed in the last **_**Harry Potter**_** movie…doesn't mean they would do the same off-stage. Christoph Waltz was a sadistic, racistic, downright cray-cray Nazi in **_**Inglorious Bastards**_**, doesn't mean he doesn't like Jews in real life. And we all know that Johnny Depp isn't as gay as he pretends to be when he's playing pirate. So even if the really tall, new guy, who currently is dressed, like the most cliché gay I have ever seen and Quinn would have to sing a duet they would make the whole audience think they are head over heels for each other. Got that, kids?"**

Most of them smiled and nodded their heads. Except for Quinn and Finn who looked a little green in the face. Well Finn more pink than green, it ended up looking a lot like purple. Another exception was Santana. She looked pale and like she was somewhere far, far away from the choir room. Holly gave her a puzzled look before she followed her line of vision to where Brittany was still sprawled out on the floor.

Suddenly a voice startled her:

"**Can I go to my seat now?"**

Brittany asked without moving.

"**Of course you can, sweetie. Thanks for helping me."**

In a flash Brittany was back in her seat and it didn't surprise Holly the slightest when Santana got up from her own chair and threw her arms around her girlfriend. Brittany held her tight and whispered into her ear before she sat down into a chair and pulled her mate into her lap.

Okay, maybe Holly overdid it again.

Sighing she shook her head and decided to continue.

"**I'm pairing you up now and you have twenty minutes to discuss an act with your partner. You can give each other tips but you are going to act separately. All clear?" **Holly asked excited.

Sixteen heads nodded at her:

"**Awesome…now…let's see, Noah and Brittany…"**

The rest of Glee was more fun than it had been in weeks.

Rachel, like always, was the first who wanted to show her mini-act. She had been paired with Quinn and used her chair like a cat-walk. She had climbed on the chair, pretended to walk down a cat-walk, gave two poses, turned around and pretended to walk back. It was hilarious when she pretended that the designer hadn't liked her performance. In true Rachel Barry fashion she fainted on her seat.

Everyone had clapped wildly.

Next had been Puck who pretended to be at a dinner for two and whispered sweet nothings to thin air for at least five minutes. Most gleeks were surprised to see how charming Noah Puckerman could be when he wanted to.

Quinn used the chair like the backseat of a police car and screamed and shouted that, no, it wasn't her who sold drugs to kids in elementary school.

Santana tried as best as she could to imitate this one boy from a YouTube video Brittany showed her. The boy's mother had deleted his _WorldofWarcraft_ account and to say he went totally ape-shit would have been an understatement. The gleeks had cried tears of laughter after the fiery Latina went all Lima Heights on an imagined computer and an imagined mother.

Mike had used his amazing muscles to lie horizontal on the chair and pretend he was a corpse in the morgue thinking out loud how he shouldn't have smoked this last joint.

William gave Holly a proud smile when the last student made its way down the row of chairs.

Brittany wasn't really sure what she should do. Puck had taught her a little about how to be a proper badass. But his idea of how that should be realized was that Brittany should learn how to throw sophomores into dumpsters. The Dutch was not a mean person and hardly could harm anyone. Only to pretend to throw someone into a dumpster made her feel guilty. She would probably apologize and help her victim out of the garbage afterwards.

If she thought about it now there had only been two people she had been mean to in the last year. One of them was Artie for obvious reasons. Even if Brittany would be the kindest and most patient person on earth things ended when someone tried to mess with her relationship. The other person had been her ex-girlfriend Kathrin. She knew she broke the girl's heart but it had to be. So she wasn't really mean to the other Dutch because mean mend that you hurt the person intentionally, right? Maybe Jacob Ben Israel could be counted in as well. They boy was simply too annoying. Even more than Rachel.

When Brittany ended up in front of the chair she still had no clue what to do. She couldn't even act to be mean. Her thoughts raced trying to find something she was good at and that could be badass. She was good at dancing but dancing wasn't really badass. Except maybe with Michael Jackson's "_Bad"_ but even Brittany couldn't come up with a choreography in seconds. She was good at swimming, drawing unicorns and riding a bike without the need to use her hands, too. But she concluded these things were even less badass than dancing.

She already felt her friends staring at her and waiting for her to do something. The dancer was one second away from saying she couldn't think of anything when an idea struck her.

Santana waited patiently in her seat for her girlfriend to finally do something. That the substitute that currently sat beside, on her other side not in Brittany's chair, had pretend-killed her girlfriend was almost forgotten. Her mind had drifted off again to their argument. After their argument Santana had to realize that she didn't trust Brittany as entirely as Brittany trusted in her. It ashamed the Latina because her mate never gave her a reason to mistrust her. Today was the first day that Santana would fight against her insecurities and paranoia and simply had faith in the fact that Brittany would never act on the countless suggestions people offered her. Although Glee made it difficult to actually go through with it. And the cheerleaders of course. First they tried to sneak their ways into her mate's pants, then Artie tried to bribe Brittany with gifts and then her teacher, her teacher for God's sake, almost overdid it with her act. Not that the act had something to do with mistrust but this week Santana felt like anything related to Brittany made her emotions turn into tornados.

But Santana stayed strong and whenever she had the chance she stole long and deep kisses from her willing girlfriend and every time it was like her bad thoughts never existed in the first place.

As she now watched how her dancer carried the chair next to the piano where their pianist Brad was sitting, if Brittany would be a boy her name would be Brad Santana mused, she found her lips curling into a grin instead of a snarl.

Next her mate plopped down into the chair with one arm draped over the backrest, the other resting in her spread lap. She shook her locks so that part of them covered her face and even from the last row the Latina was able to see her bed-room eyes. When Brittany opened her mouth Santana's grin was so bright her cheeks protested:

"**Hey there sexy…"** she said in Brad's direction with a heavy slur in her voice. It sounded so real if Santana didn't know better she would think her girlfriend absolutely wasted.

The more the Dutch pretend-flirted with the pianist the louder the snickers got and the wider Brad's eyes turned. For Santana the whole scene was beyond hilarious. If Brad would be a woman she might have thought differently but right now she simply was doubled over with silent laughter.

When she composed herself enough to open her eyes again she saw a sudden change in her mate's expression. Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation and she no longer looked the slightest bit drunk. Out of nowhere she jolted faster out of her seat than any human was able to move and before Santana registered that her girlfriend moved at all she heard a loud bang accompanied with a piercing, girlish scream.

Santana was the first to follow Brittany out of the room and into the hallway. Currently the Dutch was shouting at someone:

"**What the hell were you doing? Didn't I make myself clear the last time?"**

When Santana finally reached the fuming girl she spotted Jacob sprawled out on the floor an angry mark on his forehead and his camera lying shattered next to me.

"**You broke my camera!"** the boy screamed hysterically.

"**And I'm going to break something else too if you ever do that again!"** Brittany retorted and stepped forward.

With a terrified look on his face the boy scurried backwards until his back hit a locker.

In an attempt to calm her mate down Santana put a hand on her arm:

"**Britt what did he do?"**

"**I told him to leave us alone, didn't I?"** the blonde growled.

Something moved in Santana's loins seeing her mate so wild with anger. It wasn't the type of anger that should get her scared but she was still surprised.

With a bewildered expression she nodded her head:

"**It seems he does grow mini-afros in his ears because he didn't listen! He tried to video tape our performances."** Brittany spit at the cowering nerd.

Behind her, the brunette heard her friends approach but after Brittany's words settled her eyes widened and she didn't hear Rachel asking what happened.

If Jacob taped Holly's and Brittany's performance the whole school would have seen it not even twenty minutes after Glee club was over.

"**You did what?"** she asked Jacob her eyes ablaze. There were enough rumors in the hallways already about the new kids. Santana didn't want that one about Brittany being questioned about a top-secret flash-disk could be added to them. The people in this school were ready to believe anything. No matter how out-of-the-world it seemed.

Jacob still looked pale but it seemed he got some of his confidence back:

"**Yeah I taped it, so what? All this new kids suddenly appearing and joining the loser club? Where did they even come from? Now the loser club is behaving like they have some serious case of schizophrenia and Santana banging the ditzy blonde after one day? Something has to be foul."** He shrieked.

"**Okay that's enough…"** Brittany said through clenched teeth and advanced on the poor boy again.

He already put his hands in front of his face while he threatened:

"**I'm going to get you back into prison if you punch me again! This is physical assault! Or I'm calling the FBI and tell them about that flash-disk!"**

Santana held her girlfriend back by her arm:

"**Britt he isn't worth it…"**

Stormy, dark-blue eyes locked with her own ones and the small Latina gulped. Something between her legs felt like dancing tango.

The dancer let out a sharp breath through her nose before she finally relaxed:

"**You're right…he isn't…" **she stated then turned around to Jacob:" **The next time I catch you spying on me, my girlfriend or any of my friends I use you as an example to show Santana how people go all Lima-Heights in Amsterdam."**

Jacob barely managed to whimper in response.

After one last devastating glare from both Santana and Brittany he blindly reached for his camera and left the building as fast as his legs would allow him. The tall blonde followed him with her eyes and muttered: **"Asshole."** When the door fell shut behind him.

Santana rubbed soothing circles on her mate's back while she tried to keep her growing arousal in check. Something about Brittany shouting at other people made her lady parts tingle.

The blonde's face was scrunched up in annoyance until a loud clapping sound pulled the two girls out of their stupor:

"**Wow…that was some performance. You really stayed in character there."** Holly's happy voice filled the air.

When the two mates turned around they noticed the whole Glee club stood behind them. Most looked surprised, Quinn chuckled and Holly gave Brittany a proud thumbs-up.

Warmth crept up Brittany's neck while she mumbled:

"**Thank you Ms. Holliday."**

The substitute continued to beam:"** Wasn't this some awesome Glee club, today?"**

Kurt was the first to find his voice again:

"**Sure thing Ms. Holiday.**"

"**I think that's it for today kids. You were brilliant; I love you and don't forget: When you're acting your own feelings don't matter."** The older blonde grinned at them and high-fived with Puck as the teenagers return to the choir room to collect their bags.

Brittany, still a little out of it over her own actions, suddenly got yanked forward by her eager girlfriend:

"**Whoa San. Is there somewhere we need to be?"** she asked while she was dragged towards their seats and Santana shoved her helmet and her bag into her free arm.

"**Yes there is."** Santana said already dragging her puzzled mate towards the exit.

Brittany didn't even has the chance to wave good-bye to her friends.

Confused the blonde let herself be pulled towards the exit while she tried to come up with something important she forgot.

When she didn't remember anything she asked:

"**You're sure? Our date is in two days that means today is Wednesday so I can stay at your house tonight and we don't have to rush to have se…**"

In the middle of the parking lot Santana halted in her steps:

"**I need to get you home as fast as possible, now. Even though I thoroughly enjoyed our ride this morning the next time you decide to go all Hulk on someone we take the car."** The smaller girl panted.

Brittany ended up even more confused than before. Her eyes searched her mate's face and her eyebrows rose when she noticed Santana's heavy breathing and flushed cheeks.

"**Oh."** She said when she finally felt her girlfriend's desire seeping into her body. It instantly ignited her own lust.

"**But why do we have to take the car the next time, the bike is faster?"** she asked with her head tilted to the side.

Santana tried desperately to swallow a groan before she pressed out:

"**If we had taken my car you would be sitting in the front seat right now, with me in your lap riding your fingers and probably being seconds away from a mind-blowing orgasm."**

This time it was Brittany who rushed them forward gasping:

"**Next time we take the car.**"

Brittany ignored every speed limit and every red light on her way home.

They didn't make it off the bike before Santana found her much needed release, in her own garage.

* * *

Thursday passed painfully slow for both of them. In the morning Milan told his daughter that all the adult members of the pack would leave this weekend for a pack meeting. Apparently for this meeting only worked the human definition of _adult_. The only other pack member, aside from her friends, being around for the following days would be Santana's brother Pauli.

When Brittany asked why there was a meeting in the first place Milan shrugged and explained it seemed that some rogue wolves were seen in the forest and the adults had to discuss what to do with them. Although the thought of wolves in the forest she didn't know unsettled the young Pierce she didn't dwell too long on the thought. Who could blame her when a rather sleepy Santana walked into the kitchen, clad only in an oversized shirt?

Class was as boring and painful as the last couple of days had been too. The only thing both girls instantly noticed being different from the rest of the week was Artie's absence around them.

When they had entered school in the morning and met with Kurt and Blain the red-head had nudged Brittany's side halfway down the corridor towards their first lesson. At first the blonde thought something happened with her eyesight but there was Artie pressing a, pleased looking, freshman-girl against a locker.

At first Brittany was surprised but that quickly changed into relieve and joy. After three days of constantly being pestered by the boy she gladly accepted a day he tried to hit on other girls. Santana was even happier than her and they appreciated the boy's absenteeism as long as they could.

Both Glee and Cheerio practice passed as uneventful as the rest of the day.

Only when Brittany was cuddled next to her mate on her bed, only paying half attention to the current episode of _New Girl_, something felt off. Santana's head rested on her chest and with one hand the dancer stroked up and down the smaller girl's back. Her heartbeat felt a little too fast for a simple cuddle session. Briefly she considered it still being out of its normal rhythm after their last physical exercise that didn't require any kind of clothing.

When she concentrated on her mate's heartbeat and tried to come into tune with her soul she felt the feint feeling of nervousness rushing through her. Then she knew something was up. She stilled her hand on her lover's back and quietly asked:

"**Is everything okay, baby? You feel kind of nervous."**

Instead of giving her an answer Santana groaned and buried her head against her girlfriend's neck.

She mumbled something incoherent so Brittany softly squeezed her:

"**What was that?"**

The brunette turned her head and whined:

"**I knew I couldn't hide it forever…"**

Brittany raised an eyebrow:

"**Hide what?"**

Rolling her eyes at herself Santana got out of bed and moved towards her closet:

"**I…uh…I got you something…"** she stuttered while she rummaged through a black paper bag.

Hearing this Brittany sat up and grinned at the other girl:

"**Yeah? What is it? First you surprise me with stolen Dots for lunch and now with some secret stuff out of your wardrobe?"**

Santana stiffened slightly and looked at her mate over her shoulder:

"**You knew they were stolen?"**

Now it was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes:

"**Please…they still had Artie's stain all over them."**

Santana pouted before she continued to rummage.

"**Is this another box of candy?"** Brittany asked while she moved to the edge of the bed already in the process of standing up.

"**No candy this time and don't even think of getting up. Stay put."** Santana scolded her.

Instantly Brittany dropped back down onto the bed. However she couldn't keep still due to the excitement consuming her. She tried to look past her mate leaning left and right but it was no use.

The only thing she saw was how Santana ripped off a piece of paper and let it glide to the floor. It looked a lot like a price tag.

"**San…"** she whined eventually: "**Let me see."**

"**Just a moment."** Her girlfriend huffed: "**Close your eyes."**

"**Why? Just show me."** Brittany pouted, not caring how childish she sounded.

"**Close them."** Santana ordered, fiddling with something in her hands.

The blonde puffed out her cheeks but did as she was told:

"**Fine they are closed.**" She called:" **Are you changing in that sexy pair of lingerie you wanted to buy last week?"** she wondered.

She could almost feel the heat of her mate's skin on her own:

"**No…you can turn around now."** Santana almost sounded shy and in an instant blue eyes snapped open to find the source of it.

Part of her had hoped to actually find her mate in the pink lace garment. It was a color she didn't saw often on the Latina and when she tried them in the shop Brittany's mouth had watered like she was looking at her favorite piece of candy.

Instead of lingerie Santana still sported her hoodie and looked down at her hands. The blonde followed her gaze. Her mate held a jacket in her hand made out of black, smooth leather.

Flabbergasted the dancer stared at it.

After ten seconds of silence Santana's nervousness increased and she carefully raised her eyes:

"**Uhm…I know that you burrowed your jacket from Holly and…well you look really good…hot…in it so I thought…It's **_**Boss**_**…I had to search in the men's section because of your brought shoulders and…"** she nervously rambled but was suddenly cut off by her girlfriend.

With sparkling blue eyes Brittany beamed at her:

"**Can I try it on?"**

Bashfully the small brunette nodded and held the jacket out for her mate to take it.

In a flash Brittany put it on and ran her fingers over the material, amazed by its smoothness. She shook her locks and grinned at the girl in front of her:

"**Well, how do I look?"**

"**Like a real badass."** Santana softly smiled.

That was a lie because aside from a white wife-beater and the new jacket her girlfriend wore baby-blue and yellow Sponge Bob boy-shorts.

Unable to resist the urge the blonde ran her fingers over the leather again. Suddenly she engulfed her mate in a hug, whispering:

"**This is really, really cool, honey. Thank you so much."**

Santana giggled in her neck:

"**It's a gift for me, too. I love seeing you in it."**

Next Brittany took a step backwards and looked at her girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows:

"**How could afford this? Those jackets are awfully expensive…and you said it's **_**Boss**_**…first I thought you meant it is from your boss but then I remembered we're still going to high school. Our boss probably is director Figgins"**

Santana's hang her head and mumbled:

"**My dad won't notice it…"**

"**San!"** Brittany playfully scolded her before she hoisted her up in her arms and twirled them on the spot:

"**I love it. Thank you."**

"**No problem."** The brunette smiled and lightly kissed her dancer on the forehead.

For a couple of moments she simply enjoyed being in her mate's arms and relished in her new scent. Now the familiar scent of wildflowers mixed with the earthy leather and the combination almost made her moan. Like yesterday when they rode the bike together.

But then she remembered why she bought the new piece of clothing in the first place.

"**Britt-Britt?"**

The girl hummed in response.

"**I know…tomorrow is the end of the **_**Gleek-swap**_** and we don't have to wear our costumes anymore but I thought…maybe you could still wear yours…for our date?"** she asked tentatively.

Brittany's gentle swaying stopped and she put a little space between them. Sky-blue eyes spilled over with joy and happiness as they stared into soft brown ones:

"**Of course I can. I pick you up at seven how does that sound?"**

"**Sounds amazing."** Santana smiled brightly at her.

Brittany buried her face in her lover's neck and pressed light kisses against the soft skin:

"**We can go to Breadstix and have dinner and I might have planned a little something afterwards…**"

"**A little something?"** Santana questioned while she ran her hands through golden locks.

"**Mh-hm."** Brittany hummed happily.

"**You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?"** the brunette tried.

She felt her mate chuckle against her neck:

"**Am not."**

"**But I want to know."** Santana pouted.

"**You just have to wait and see."** The blonde grinned.

"**But I want to know it now!"** Santana protested.

"**I'm not going to tell you."** Brittany laughed and spun them around so they tumble back onto the bed.

Santana shrieked with happiness not knowing that she would never find out what her mate had planned.

Later in the night after Brittany had to leave Santana was doing happy-dances in her room. For the first time she wouldn't be able to sleep because of her mate's absence but due to the hilarious amount of excitement that rushed through her. Tomorrow at this time she would be on her first date with Brittany.

While she belted out _Mika's "Love Today"_ she was unaware of a pair of glowing amber eyes that stared up at her window well hidden in the shadows of the forest behind her house.

* * *

Finally it was Friday, the day both girls had been waiting for since they won the Mario Kart tournament the last weekend. Angelo had reminded his daughter that no one would be around until Monday morning and Santana fought hard with her facial muscles to keep herself from giving away all the things she wanted to do with Brittany during that time.

Before she was out of the door she turned around to her father and asked with a worried expression:

"**What do you think…why are they here?"**

Angelo picked up on the serious tone and put his coffee aside:

"**I have no idea. They seem to be young…maybe they don't know about this being pack territory." **he sighed.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed for a second before she muttered:

"**Or they don't care."**

Both Lopez stayed silent when they thought about the implication behind these words.

"**How do you even know they are here?"** Santana asked curious. "**Can you sense them?"**

He gave her a soft smile:

"**Only because you can't doesn't mean I can't either. To sense a wolf is incredible difficult more so when he or she is not your mate and even more when they are not even part of your pack. But being alpha certainly has its advantages. We'll find a suitable choice for the problem. I'm sure of it.**"

Santana gave a vague nod before she whispered:

"**Hopefully you make the right one."**

After yesterday's performance in the choir room during which her mate got "shot", the idea of foreign wolves in the woods made her antsy and queasy. The fear, that what had been a harmless act could turn into reality, was too big and too easily able to come true, to be ignored.

But today was supposed to be her day so when Brittany reached her house to pick her up for school she let herself be whisked away by her happiness.

As much as she tried to forget the troubling news from her father and start the day like any other, things just kept getting weirder. When she arrived with her girlfriend in the parking lot and they joined their friends her head got swarmed with theories and suspicious whispers about the strange occurrences in the forest. She didn't feel like participating and tried to shield her mind from her friends' voices and tried to concentrate on what was really spoken about.

While she stood next to Mercedes she spotted Brittany making her way over to Blaine, Sam and Artie. Two of the three boys waved back at her but the third shot her a glare, then his eyes flickered towards Santana before he walked over to where Finn, Quinn and Rachel stood. Bewildered Brittany looked past Artie then back at the two other boys. They only shrugged their shoulders but their expressions looked like they felt troubled over something. Sam's face had gone back to the stony mask he had worn at Regionals. It was the first time since he met Mercedes. Brittany tried to coax him into a Heath Ledger imitation in his Joker role but when she stepped nearer towards him he stepped back and averted his eyes. Blaine gave her an apologetic smile.

School and classes in general was like any other day but both Brittany and Santana felt that something was in the air.

Whenever they came across Artie he would walk right past them, without acknowledging them in the slightest or turn around and walk away when he spotted them. Brittany wanted to feel as joyful over this fact as Santana but it was a hard task when the uneasy feeling she always got when Artie was around was omnipresent. Even when the cause for it was nowhere in sight.

And the strange things kept adding up. On her way to second class Santana had met Finn in the hallway and after she told him to call the janitor because someone had to mop up all the whale grease he left in the hallways, he only gave her a sad smile and said: "**Sorry."**

Before he gave her any chance to react he had walked away, probably in search for Rachel.

The next thing happened in her last class before lunch. It was one of those she secretly liked and wanted to participate in. It was her luck that she didn't share it with Brittany although it would put her heart at ease. This day more than ever.

Halfway through an assignment she felt eyes burning through the skin of her shoulders. Normally this gazes were hot and made her skin bristle but this one made her shiver and Goosebumps appeared on her arms like someone suddenly opened a window and it was the middle of winter instead of April.

With one true Lima Hights rant already on the tip on her tongue, ready to be unleashed onto whatever creepy guy stared at her, she turned around. However every bitchy remark died right then and there when she spotted the person who was watching her.

In the last row sat Sebastian, his elbows propped up on the table and his fingers interlaced. Over his knuckles he started at her and around his lips played a smug smile that contradicted in so many horrible ways with the one printed on his shirt, it made Santana shiver again.

He looked like he enjoyed his own, personal, twisted joke and it freaked the brunette out.

Brittany's morning had been less creepy but nonetheless alarmingly different from the rest of the week. She had a couple of classes with Artie and was more than surprised when he sat next to her. And didn't say anything.

Frankly he didn't even acknowledge her existence.

A couple of times she tried to talk to him but in the end she gave up. If he wanted to give her the cold shoulder she was the last one to complain. Although the horrible feeling inside her was stronger than ever and something in the back of her mind told her something was awfully wrong. Like a voice was calling out towards her but Brittany was too far away to hear it.

During lunch both Brittany and Santana received weird glances from all of the new boys. Artie's were indifferent; Sebastian's psychotic, Finn's sad and for some reason Blaine's was pleading. Both of them tried to shake off the vibes they got from these, actually very different, boys. They tried hard to conjure the magic of this morning and make the giddiness and the anticipation return to them. But it didn't work and after their parting kiss after lunch both felt more confused and gloomy than before.

Hence Santana barely heard it when Blaine called after her on her way to AV literature class.

"**Hey, Santana! Wait a second!"** he shouted as he ran towards her.

Scowling she halted and turned her body half-way towards him. She was irritated and annoyed over the fact that the boys had successfully managed to make all the happiness she was supposed to feel appear to be further away from her than Africa.

"**What do you want, Blaine?"** she asked him: "**I have to go to class."**

He caught his breath before he answered:

"**Please hear me out. This is really important."**

"**What thing coming out of your mouth possibly can be important?"** she scoffed: "**If you're telling me you **_**finally**_** made it to first stage with Kurt, I'm going to tell you I'm not interested in hearing it. Go search for Rachel."**

She already proceeded to move on when he grabbed her wrist:

"**It's not about me or Kurt or me and Kurt. It's about you and Brittany!"**

Eventually she fully turned towards him, surprise written all over her face:

"**What about me and her?"**

The desperate look on his face scared her:

"**You have to listen to me, Santana. He wants her and he's dangerous…really dangerous."**

Her face scrunched up in confusion:

"**What are you talking about?"**

He looked around the corridor before he continued like he wanted to make sure no one listened:

"**He's going to take away her most precious thing…so she comes to him. Please understand this….please Santana."**

Santana had no idea how to react to this and could only stare at him dumbfounded:

"**Wha…?"**

Before Blaine could tell her anymore of this cryptic stuff a voice hollered through the hall-way:

"**Blaine!"**

He cringed at the sound and when the brunette looked over his shoulder she spotted Artie and Sebastian standing at the opposite end of the hall both wearing similar cold expressions:

"**I have to go."** He rushed already turning around.

"**No Blaine! What are you talking about? Who's going to take away whose thing?"** she hissed.

But he didn't turn around:

"**Blaine!" **she shouted after him.

He was gone.

Amongst the students in the hallway he had simply vanished. Just like Sebastian and Artie.

Santana's head was reeling when she finally moved from her spot and walked to class.

Finally after all this more than weird encounters only one thing separated her from being able to snatch Brittany and go home. Glee club.

Like usually she met with Brittany after their last class but to her surprise her mate wore the same glum expression like she did:

"**Was your day as crazy as mine?"** she asked after they parted from a brief kiss.

Brittany nodded and sighed:

"**Yeah, it was. Artie behaved like I didn't existed. I mean…it was nice not to argue with him but it's also weird not talking to him at all."**

Santana shrugged:"** Maybe he's on his period."**

This earned her a tiny smile from Brittany then she interlaced their fingers.

"**Come on, baby. Let's go to Glee."**

She already started to move into the direction of the choir room but when she didn't feel her mate follow she turned back around:

"**Aren't you coming?"** she asked with raised eyebrows.

Brittany shook her head:" **I can't. Figgins wants to see me. Something about my graduation."** She said.

"**Oh."** Santana said trying to hide her disappointment. Sitting through Glee club would only be half as bearable without Brittany as it was anyway.

"**Don't be a sad panda, Sanny. I promise I make it quick and then I'll join you. Okay?"** Brittany smiled and searched her eyes.

Santana rolled her eyes and huffed:

"**I can't believe you leave me alone with them."**

"**You managed fine without me before."** Brittany encouraged her.

Santana pouted and then she felt her girlfriend's lips kissing it away:

"**I can't wait for tonight."** The dancer whispered against her lips.

This made the brunette smile, feeling some of the earlier magic returning to her.

"**Me neither."** She whispered back.

Then Brittany pulled back:

"**I better get going. The faster I go there, the faster it's over."**

Santana nodded and watched her mate running down the corridor towards Figgin's office.

Sighing she eventually moved towards the choir room. The hallways were empty and she could hear her own footsteps echoing from the walls. Until now she had tried to push Blaine's disturbing words to the back of her mind but being alone and most certainly seeing all of the strange boys in a few minutes they resurfaced in her mind.

She tried her best to make any sense of them but she neither had an idea who _he_ was nor who _she_ was and most definitely not what this _precious thing_ was supposed to be. And what the hell had it to do with her anyway?

Annoyed at herself for thinking so much about this she shook her head. In the process she caught something in her peripheral vision. She moved her head upwards and then she saw it. Or rather him.

A couple of feet away from her stood Artie in the middle of the hallway.

She stopped walking, not even knowing why and waited for him to say something. Explain why he was here instead of the choir room. But he only stared at her. His face almost void of any emotion.

His lips twitched as if they wanted to morph into a smile. Santana wasn't sure if she wanted to see him smile right now.

Eventually he opened his mouth:

"**Hello, whom do we have here? What are you doing all alone in these empty hallways?"**

The cheerleader had to gulp by the tone of his voice:

"_Don't let him get you. Don't let him get you."_ She chanted in her mind.

"**I could ask you the same question. We have Glee now. What are you doing here?"** Inwardly she winced when she heard the quiver in her own voice.

"**Maybe I'm just late. Or maybe I have been waiting for you. Who knows?"**

His calmness made her nervous.

"**Wait for me? Why?"** she demanded to know.

Now he chuckled and it made her guts clench. With what exactly she didn't know.

"**To finally settle things."** He answered still with the ghost of a smile playing around his lips.

His vagueness pushed the uneasiness aside and made place for annoyance:

"**What things?"** she asked her current emotion coating her words.

"**Things about Brittany."**

Something snapped in her and Santana's annoyance quickly changed into anger. No one was here. No one was going to hold her back this time.

"**There's nothing to settle! She's with me! She loves me! When are you going to accept that?"** she snapped at him.

At this he shook his head at her like she was a little kid who didn't understand a very obvious thing:

"**I'm afraid I'm never going to do that."**

The sudden fire in his eyes caught her off-guard.

"**Well, one day you have to Nerdy McGranny-pants. ** **She's never going to leave me and she's never going to love you. What we have is special. You wouldn't understand."** She growled at him and it angered her how her voice got louder. He did get to her.

Amusement twinkled in his amber eyes and it fueled her own fire even more:

"**Who says I can't have anything special with her? Who says I'm not the one for her?"**

"_Because I'm her mate! Because she imprinted on me! Because it's me!"_ She screamed in her head hating the fact that she couldn't shout it straight at his face. Only the last part:

"**Because it's me!"**

"**What makes you so sure about this?"** she shouted back at her his calm expression falling apart.

"**Everything!"** Now she was screaming and she didn't even care anymore.

For a couple of moments they stared at each other both with heaving chests and spitting eyes. Then Santana remembered something:

"**What is this anyway?"** she pointed a finger at him: "**Yesterday you asked Tina for her number and hit on a freshman girl and today you completely ignored Brittany. Doesn't look like you're the **_**one**_** for her."**

He shrugged: "**A man has to try everything, right?"**

Santana only stared at him.

Suddenly he began to walk towards her while he continued:

"**I did it all. I tried to be nice and flirty. I tried gifts, I tried to make her jealous and I tried to make her miss what she could have. And when you were ready to punch the living day-lights out of me and the two of you disappeared into the bathroom I really thought I had won. By the way not that I ever would have let you punch me."**

Realization suddenly dawned on Santana's face:

"**You planned this…all of this…the whole week."** She whispered.

His satisfied grin made her want to throw up.

"**Did you really believe we came to this school to join your little Glee club?"** he asked patronizingly.

Santana felt stupid for ever believing it.

He let out a hollow laugh before he said:

"**You really did, didn't you? Let me tell you something. I came for her. Only for her. And I won't go until I have her."**

By now he was only a couple of steps away from her and Santana felt the sudden need to step backwards.

_He's dangerous._

Blaine's voice echoed in her head.

Her thoughts were racing while she watched how Artie's face turned into a horrifying grimace.

Artie was the one that was dangerous and Brittany would be coming to him because he took away her precious thing. But what was the precious thing?

Her blood pounded in her ears and she felt how her hands got clammy.

"_Think, Santana. For God's sake, think."_ She begged herself.

Her thoughts got interrupted when Artie spoke up again:

"**But even though all my attempts failed, I think I finally found the one thing that makes her come running to me."** His voice was colder than ice while his eyes bored into her.

Suddenly Santana felt very vulnerable without Brittany at her side.

"**What would that be? I can't think of anything!"** she tried desperately to sound braver but it seemed Artie too noticed how small her voice sounded because his wicked grin widened.

"**Oh, I'm sure you can think of one thing. **_**The**_** one thing. Her most precious thing. The one she can't live without. The one she loves the most in the entire world. The one she would **_**die**_** for." **He said in a low dangerous voice while he crossed the remaining space between them.

_The one she would die for…_

_**She's worth everything…**_

"**No…"** Santana breathed her eyes wide with realization as she slowly stepped backwards.

Artie's grin grew even wider and if possible more disturbing:

"**Looks like you found it."**

Before Santana could take another step backwards she bumped into something. She wasn't fast enough to turn around and suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her and her vision got foggy and it was hard to breath.

The air smelled like science all of a sudden.

The last thing she saw before the world went black around her was Artie staring at her.

_The precious thing is me…_

Brittany was skipping through the empty hallways of McKinley happy that her day was finally over. Figgins had told her that her graduation was accepted in the United States and technically she didn't even need to attend high school anymore. No more exams or classes she had to pretend to find interesting. And most importantly way more time for Santana. Although the blonde vowed the second she heard the good news she would help Santana graduate with exorbitant scores.

With these happy thoughts in her head and the promise of seeing her mate in seconds she couldn't help but giggle. Aside from Artie's strange behavior it was the perfect day. And it would be the perfect night.

The only thing that got her worried now, no more than three corners away from the choir room, was that her body was feeling awful. Part of it, she understood, was because of her physical separation from Santana. But it should have been better by now. By now anyway but half-way through Figgin's speech about how hard it can be for people from other countries to find jobs in America the ache in her heart had intensified in a way that almost made her cry. It almost seemed like Santana was a lot further away than just down some corridors.

It made her nervous that the ache didn't got better the more steps she took in the direction of Glee club. Normally with each step towards her mate the feeling got less and less intense until it felt like it never was there in the first place.

But today it was as strong and fierce as a spear plunged directly into her most important organ.

The other thing that worried her was that the ARTIE-feeling hadn't vanished either. It had been strange enough that she felt like she had swallowed ice cubes the whole day even when he wasn't around but the new force with which this feeling swallowed her whole chased every happy thought away.

Suddenly a new wave of both feelings washed over her and she staggered to a sudden halt. By now the ice cubes weren't only in her stomach but it felt like they had found a way into the rest of her body too. Every heartbeat and every intake of breath hurt like she tried to swallow needles and her blood was acid. She squeezed her eyes shut and desperately tried to make the feelings and the cold go away. But it was no use.

Then she tried to think of Santana and the night she planned out for them. She tried to imagine how their dinner would be at Breadstix, what Santana would say about the desert, strawberries and melted chocolate. She tried to imagine her face when she saw they were in the hidden house in the woods and when she noticed the bed Brittany build in the backyard. Tonight was full moon. She knew. She checked seven times today only to be sure.

But she couldn't. She couldn't come up with any happy thought because everything in her ached and hurt.

It was the only thing she registered besides her labored breathing.

Suddenly her face contorted in confusion.

She had been on her way to Glee club before these horrifying feelings had forced her to stop.

Then why was there no music floating through the air?

And no argument?

What was going on?

Before she could take another step in the direction of the choir room two voices filled the air and Brittany whipped her head upwards to see to whom they belonged.

Next Quinn and Puck came into her line of vision. Abruptly they stopped and looked at her confused:

"**Britt, what are you doing here?"** Quinn asked.

"**What are you doing here? What's with Glee? Why is Rachel not singing? Why is she not arguing with Kurt?"** Brittany managed to ask back all the while trying to hold herself together.

"**What do you mean: What's with Glee? It got canceled."** Puck shrugged.

"**Canceled? Why?"** Brittany asked again while she subtly leaned against a locker out of fear her legs were going to betray her at any moment.

"**Well, duh. No one was there. All the new boys were missing and you and Santana, too and Kurt is nowhere to be found. Mike and Tina had to leave early because of some dinner-sum thing with Mike's mom. It was pretty pointless."** Puck explained and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

Brittany fought against the fog in her head trying to make sense out of what she just heard. Something was important about these words. If only her head wouldn't feel like splitting in two.

"**Brittany, are you alright? You look really pale."** Quinn's concerned voice broke through her thoughts.

"**Yeah…I am…"** she croaked. The next second her legs gave out beneath her and she barely managed to keep herself from falling.

"**Whoa hey there. You're definitely not alright."** Quinn said worriedly and rushed to her side.

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut again and leaned her head against the cool metal of a locker door. She still had to find the important bit in Puck's words.

_It got canceled…_

_No one was there…_

This seemed to sound so wrong. Why was no one there? Where was everybody?

_All the new boys were missing…_

_And you and Santana…_

With a flash of clarity Brittany's eyes snapped open. She stared at Quinn, still disoriented, confused and Quinn looked so, so worried:

_You and Santana…_

"**Santana!"** Brittany finally managed to choke.

Quinn's eyebrows crinkled in confusion:

"**Yeah what is with her? Where is she? Some mate she is leaving you alone in this condition. Did you catch a cold?"**

She made a motion to feel Brittany's forehead but the other blonde grabbed her hand instead:

"**Santana…"** she repeated: "**Where is, Santana?"**

Quinn gave Puck a concerned stare before she turned back to Brittany:

"**What do you mean, where is she? Isn't she with you? Everyone thought you two horn-dogs were getting it on in the janitor's closet."**

When Brittany's eyes widened in horror she quickly asked:

"**She isn't with you?"**

Brittany could only shake her head:

"**I need her Quinn…this hurts so much…"** she whimpered.

Instantly Quinn brought an arm around her and lowered both of them to the ground:

"**This stupid touching-connection."** She muttered under her breath then she turned to Puck who looked uneasy:

"**What are you standing there, call her!"**

Puck snapped out of his stupor and whipped his phone out.

Quinn tried to soothe Brittany's pain by hugging her and making circles on her back:

"**It's going to be okay, Britt. You'll see. She simply fell asleep in an empty class room.**"

A pang of guilt shot through her when she felt Brittany's first tears on her collarbone.

"**Puck!"** she hissed.

He looked anxious. That wasn't good:

"**She's not picking up!"** he whispered.

But Brittany still heard it and more tears leaked onto Quinn's skin.

The other blonde shot the boy a dirty glare before she cooed:

"**Brittany…hey…Britt…where have you seen her the last time?"**

Brittany's voice sounded like it was even painful to speak:

"**After our last class….we met…I had to go to Figgins…she went to Glee…"**

Quinn and Puck shared an alarmed glance:

"**Brittany…Santana…she…never was in Glee today. We didn't see her there."** Puck tried to say gently.

In a flash Brittany sat up staring at him her features rigid:

"**What do you mean she wasn't there?"**

Puck helplessly shrugged:

"**What I said…she wasn't there…"**

Furious Brittany shook her head.

"**No! This can't be right…I saw her going to the choir room…I said I would be quick and join her!"** Brittany shouted at them.

Quinn looked at Puck and motioned for him to call the missing girl again then she turned to the crying girl:

"**Brittany…"**

The other blonde was still shaking her head and repeating the word _no_ over and over again.

More than concerned Quinn placed her hands on her shoulders and said frantically:

"**Brittany, look at me. She's fine…you're fine…we are going to find her."**

Unexpectedly Brittany's tears stopped. But the look in her eyes didn't do anything to help Quinn calm down. Her eyes were unfocused the normally radiant blue, dull and lifeless and frozen in shock.

"**Brittany?"** she carefully asked.

But it looked like the other girl didn't hear at all. Very slowly she brought up her hand to her cheek, touched the skin above her right cheekbone and then retreated it to stare at her fingers.

The next thing that happened came so unexpected that Quinn shrieked.

Brittany cradled her head in her hands, bent forward so her forehead was resting on Quinn's thighs.

Then she screamed.

It was not a happy shriek and not a girlish, high-pitched scream. It was blood curling and one people only produced when they experienced agonizingly, unadulterated pain. And it didn't stop.

"**Fuck!"** Puck cursed who had dropped his phone and now different parts lay scattered around on the floor. "**Fuck!"** he cursed again when Brittany finally stopped screaming her lungs out.

Quinn was absolutely terrified but when she felt Brittany's fingers curl into the cloth of her skirt she put a trembling hand on her shivering and twitching back:

"**Brittany…what…what…happened?"** she stammered.

"**Santana…"** Brittany gasped into her lap.

"**What is with Santana…what is with her?"** Quinn repeated.

Eventually Brittany turned her head and her baby-blue eyes were full of tears and so much hurt it made Quinn's heart ache.

"**Someone is hurting Santana."** Brittany panted before she buried her head in her hands again trying desperately to keep herself from screaming in agony.


	11. Taken

The first thing she noticed was the darkness around her. She tried to open her eyes but one of them didn't budge and when she tried harder it only added to the endless sea of pain. She inhaled a shuddering breath and instantly regretted it because her throat burned like she downed a glass of sand and it went down the wrong pipe.

While she tried to control her wheezy breathing she became aware of the real agony coursing through her. Her right cheek was throbbing just like her jaw and her eye was so swollen and crusted with blood she couldn't open it. Aside from the pain in her face her stomach felt like she did sit ups for hours. She explored her body further and wished she hadn't when she noticed how stiff her shoulders were and the way her back ached.

Groaning she tried to concentrate on something else. With one eye finally open she attempted to analyze her surroundings. Except of a small, light square that illuminated part of a dusty wooden floor she saw nothing. Shadows were lurking everywhere and they hindered her from even making out how large the room was she was kept in. The only thing she noticed was it was cold. Admitting defeat she didn't make another effort to examine her environment.

Struggling with the burn in her temple she now tried to remember how she ended up in this bitter cold room, hurting all over and tied to a chair.

The images that flashed in front of her inner eye made her moan but nonetheless she wanted to hold on to them. Her heart painfully jolted when a beautiful girl with long, corn-blonde hair and bright blue eyes appeared in front of her.

"_Brittany…"_ she gasped softly.

While her mate's smile vanished she remembered the events of the day that led to her abduction.

The beginning of the week and the sudden appearance of Artie and his friends.

Artie's several attempts of stealing Brittany away from her.

Their fight over Artie.

Her fight with Artie.

_Artie, Artie, Artie…_

He had kidnapped her right in the deserted halls of WMHS and now hid her in God-knows-where. And if she didn't find a way out of her shackles he would get exactly what he wanted. The thought should have given her some kind of hope but she only felt remorse wash over her when she thought about the possibility of Brittany coming to get her. The thought ignited in her like a flame and gave her the strength to rattle on her chains.

Quickly she had to realize that whatever Artie used to bind her, it didn't lose or move an inch and the sound she emitted by the movement was seconds away from splitting her head into two. After the shot at freeing her hands had failed miserably she tried to move her legs. It seemed that Artie was even less than half as dumb as she wished he was.

Her ankles, too, were tied to the chair. Panting she sat in the dark and cursed about her own helplessness. She turned her head slightly towards the square on the floor again and then upwards to the small window. She quickly looked away when she spotted the milky full-moon shining brightly over the top of some dark trees.

"_I should be on my date with Brittany right now and not in a fucking hut in a fucking forest." _shethought bitterly_._

But thinking about Brittany awoke a whole new pain inside her and she winced when her heart throbbed due to the distance between herself and her mate. Brittany's absence mate her feel like life itself had been sucked from her and every limb weight a ton. She felt utterly alone.

When she thought how Brittany had to feel right now the tears already stood in her eyes.

"_She must hurt so much…"_ She thought when her sight got blurry.

For a couple of moments she peacefully wallowed in her self-pity before she picked up something new in her body. Despite the hurt and the aches something else was pulsing and crawling through her veins:

"_Santana…"_ the sweet velvet voice echoed in her mind.

Only one time before she had heard this voice.

"_Adem."_ She whispered.

"_Finally you are awake."_ He almost scolded her when he rested in her mind like someone who reclaimed an old spot he had abandoned for a long time.

She was too tired and drained to fight him this time.

She was irritated that he appeared all of a sudden in such a strong way. Even through all of the other feelings momentarily poisoning her blood she could hear him loud and clear.

"_Why are you awake?"_ she asked weakly.

He answered with something that sounded like a grunt:

"_While I find your current state of physical health more than alarming it is an advantage for me."_ he eventually said.

"_How good for you."_ She scoffed and a second later she winced because pain shot through her jaw.

He ignored her:

"_Your stubbornness made it almost impossible for me to come forth. It seems you try to block me out."_

She rolled her eyes at his statement:

"_Why would I want to do that?"_

"_You tell me."_ His smooth voice caressed her mind.

"_Maybe you remember that the first time you took over you almost made me kill some stupid, innocent human."_ She managed to growl.

Arguing with Adem averted her attention from the agony she was in. She had never imagined her first conversation with the old wolf would be an argument. In her imagination it was together with Brittany, of course, maybe after they showed the two older wolves another Disney movie or their first football game or in general the world they lived in. Both Brittany and her would have been excited and then faced Adem and Eve and all the possibilities and problems that came along with them together. Though now she was a shadow of herself, without her mate and the only good his presence did was keeping her from concentrating too much on the sore spots all over her body.

But when she rolled her shoulders out of annoyance about his behavior she was all too aware of every single one of them again.

"_Innocent?"_ Adem hissed: "_He made our mate cry! He hurt her and ridiculed her and you call him innocent? He deserved it!"_

"_Thanks for reminding me but in the 21__st__ century we don't settle things like this with a "Dead or Alive"-duel."_ She argued.

The pulsing in her temple intensified and she didn't feel like continuing to argue with the man. Annoyed she asked:

"_What do you want anyway? Despite pointing out what a bad mate I am."_

"_Someone needs to help you. That boy is dangerous and we have to get out of here as soon as possible."_ He answered solemnly.

"_No shit Sherlock." _She snapped at him and then rattled her chains:" _And how?"_

For a couple of moments he was silent and if his consciousness wasn't so clearly interlaced with her own she would have thought he vanished again.

"_Well…"_ he eventually started but by the time she had found the answer herself.

"_No."_ she said firmly.

"_You did not let me lay out my idea. How can you say no already?"_ he asked indignant.

"_Because I know your idea and the answer is no."_ she rumbled through gritted teeth.

"_Did you not listen to me? Or to __**him**__? We are here so they come. We can't let that happen. Under no circumstances. You have to get back to her before she finds us."_ He ranted agitated.

"_Believe me when I say I want to get back to Brittany as fast as possible, too. But despite the fact that I'm not sure I can even make it to the door, I don't trust you."_ She shot back.

"_Why not? You are my host!"_ He said and sounded genuinely surprised.

"_Exactly I'm your host!"_ she spit:" _How can I trust you that when I give you my body, you give it back to me and don't take off killing every human that crosses your way?"_

He made a sound that remembered her of someone clicking his tongue:" _I'm not sure you can trust me when it comes down to that."_ He admitted:" _But it's not like the humans don't ask for it."_

"_God, what happened to you? You were a human too once, like Eve. Where is the loving husband who probably did the stupidest thing in his life to protect his stinky, little village? Why do you hate humans so much?" _ She shouted and felt her body tensing up.

This time his silence stretched on:

"_The world changed in the last one thousand years. I changed with it."_ After a couple of mute seconds he spoke up again:

"_Let me take over. I know your body is weak right now but I can make it stronger. We need to escape and who cares if we kill Artie on the way?"_

"_I care!" _ She exclaimed:" _That still doesn't give me any reason to trust you. Maybe when we're out of here you spot someone who reminds you of Robespierre and you happily continue slaughtering humans. Aside from that I want to do get back at that fucktard! I want to make him feel so much pain that he begs for forgiveness and punish him for what he did to my face, to my date and to Brittany. But I can't kill some miserable, fucking human!"_

Suddenly there was shocked silence in her head:

"_He's not human. How could you not notice that?"_ Adem asked her in utter disbelief.

This answer wasn't what she expected. At all. Now it was her turn to be shocked into silence. If he was something else then maybe she could ignore her morals. Killing humans was inacceptable for her. Her father had taught her from a young age on that they had to protect humans. No matter how annoying or stupid they were.

In her opinion they were both things unnervingly often but nonetheless killing a human was pathetic. They were weak and most of the time innocent. Nowadays they tended to butchered each other more than wolves so they were no danger anymore for her kin. And if not one of them accidently stabbed them with grandmama's old silver cutlery, a human had no chance against a werewolf.

Hence no matter how much she loathed Artie, if he was human, she couldn't kill him. She could beat him senseless and break some of his bones but that was it.

But now all her morals seemed incredible unimportant.

Artie wasn't human. How could she have missed that?

"_Sorry, when I was too preoccupied with imagining how good it would feel to punch him."_ She barked her tone pure sarcasm. Mentally she was punishing herself for missing this significant thing about the obnoxious boy. After three seconds of concentrating on the throbbing pain in her abdomen she decided that was enough punishment. When she didn't hear him answer, she grew impatient.

"_What, now you don't talk to me anymore?"_ she demanded to know.

She could feel him retreat from her mind and it angered her that he was ready to leave without proper answers:

"_Adem!"_ she called.

He halted in his withdrawal but before he could answer anything or she could even form the right question a sliver of warm, soft light appeared at the other side of the room.

Someone opened the door.

A shiver ran down her spine and the room suddenly felt colder.

Together with the several aches and burns in her body she suddenly felt panic arise in her.

Her eyes stayed on the line of light breaking through the darkness while her breathing picked up and her hands became sweaty.

If Artie wasn't human, then what was he?

* * *

„**I never saw her like this. "** Rachel whispered next to Quinn. Both of them were in the blonde's room sitting on a small couch across from Quinn's gigantic bed. Quinn stared blankly at a small alarm clock on her night stand because she couldn't stand the sight of the person lying in her bed. The slightly glowing numbers were unsteady and she had to rub her tired eyes before she could read what time it was. Past seven already and Kurt and Puck hadn't returned, yet.

With every passing minute she lost more of her hope and it became harder for her to believe her own lie.

After Brittany's breakdown in school she had ordered Puck to carry her to her car. Both of them had no idea what happened but the dancer's last words had carved themselves into her mind like a mantra:

"_Someone is hurting Santana."_

Quickly she had figured out that that was the reason for Brittany's screaming. If someone hurt Santana due to the touching connection that bound them, the other blonde felt everything too. Quinn didn't know how to help her friend. The only thing she could do was trying to find Santana.

After Puck had lain down the whimpering girl on the backseat of Quinn's Mini they had stood in the parking lot of McKinley without any idea. In any other situation she would have called her mother and both Brittany's and Santana's parents. But none of them was in town and neither she nor Puck knew where the pack meeting was held. None of the older wolves took a phone with them.

In the end they had decided it was best if they headed for the Fabray house. It was closest to the school and if they could do nothing for Brittany at least they could lie her down in a bed.

In the haste Quinn had had no time to contact her mate before but when she had called for her through their shared mind Rachel left everything in the choir room and had reached them in less than no time.

She had gasped when she noticed Brittany lying in her girlfriend's car, trembling and moaning. It was very unusual for her but she had gone very quiet and simply slipped in next to their friend, put the blonde's head in her lap and waited.

Then they had tried to call for Kurt but the boy didn't answer them. When Puck had called him on his phone Quinn was ready to murder him. The whole situation made her feel anxious and nervous and if Kurt wasn't reachable too she probably would lose it. In the end mercy had been on their side and he had picked up after the fifth ring.

Quinn had driven her car home and Puck had followed her in his rumpled truck. Kurt had met them there with a somewhat guilty expression.

Rachel had stayed with a now unconsciousness Brittany while the rest of them decided what to do now.

They had agreed that Puck and Kurt would search the missing Latina everywhere and ask around if somebody saw her. Back then Quinn had hoped that all of this was a big misunderstanding and the worst thing that happened was that Santana had freaked out due to the whole Artie-thing, went to a bar and drank so much that she ended up in a fight.

Even four hours ago the story sounded like a lie to her but then she had willingly believed it.

Another half an hour had passed and a soft whimper from Brittany on her bed ended her train of thoughts abruptly.

"**Me neither."** She eventually responded her girlfriend.

While she had desperately tried to avoid looking at her fiend for the majority of the time, now she couldn't look away. It was like her eyes were glued to Brittany's curled up form. She was lying on her right side, both arms slung around herself and her eyes were squeezed shut. With increasing concern Quinn noticed that some stray blonde locks were plastered to her glistening forehead. Brittany was sweating and she prayed that she didn't burn up. Her skin was awfully pale and frankly Quinn had never seen someone looking so broken and miserable.

Regardless of her own tiredness that was caused by the afternoon's events she stood up and carefully sat next to Brittany. Gently she put her hand on the girl's forehead and let out a relieved sigh when the skin was cold. She felt that Rachel was staring at her while she brushed blonde strands out of Brittany's face.

Quinn knew her girlfriend long enough to notice she wanted to say something. She didn't try to reach her mate's mind. Rachel probably closed it off anyway. If she wanted to say something she would do so eventually. It was a miracle in itself how silent Rachel had been since they reached home.

Quinn waited another ten minutes, sitting next to Brittany, until Rachel finally opened her mouth again:

"**What do you think happened?"** her voice sounded unsure and worried.

The blonde stared down at her friend's grimace unable to blink:

"**I don't know."** She answered in a hollow voice.

She still wished all of this was a bad dream.

Rachel's gaze too settled on the girl on the bed:

"**I don't think Kurt and Puck are going to find her."** She whispered it like she didn't want to be the one who spoke these words out loud.

Her mate closed her drowsy eyes for a couple of seconds before she responded:

"**I wished they would but I think the same."**

Another couple of minutes passed in silence then Rachel spoke up again:

"**What are we going to do when they come back without her?"**

Hazel eyes bored into deep brown ones:

"**We don't give up on her. We continue with our search. She has to be somewhere after all."**

Rachel made a sour face:

"**Of course I know we are not giving up but…I mean…we told Puck and Kurt to search the whole town for her. If they don't find her then where are we going to continue?"**

Quinn didn't say anything in response. This possibility only occurred to her now. What should they do if someone actually abducted their fiery friend? Whoever that did could have a car and then they could already be in Columbus or on their way to Canada. A flash of milky moonlight caught her attention and she lifted her head to look through one of her large windows out into the garden.

A round, full moon was shedding his silver light onto the nearby forest. The trees stood tall and proud and Quinn remembered her childhood days when she had chased Santana and Puck for hours between thick, old Oaks.

Once in almost all of the state Oak forests build the majority of the land-sight. Where they had been nowadays were corn and soya fields. Quinn loved the forest. She had spent so many days there relinquishing in its beauty and tranquility.

While she blankly stared at its dark shadows now it looked unwelcoming and threatening.

Suddenly something made _click_ in her mind.

With wide eyes she turned to Rachel.

"**The forest."** She mumbled.

Rachel's eyes mimicked her own.

"**You think…the rogue wolves?"** the brunette tried.

Quinn's eyebrows crinkled in concentration.

It was not impossible.

"**Maybe." **She said: "**No one knows what they want here and where they came from. And if I'm right, they appeared around one week ago."**

Rachel hummed something.

"**What would they want from Santana?"**

Quinn thought this over a couple of moments. When she came to an acceptable conclusion she shared it with her girlfriend:

"**She's an alpha's daughter, don't forget that. Maybe they want to use her to threaten Mr. Lopez?"**

Rachel shifted uncomfortably on the couch. This idea didn't sit well with her. She thought of herself as a pacifist and with the way things could develop a physical confrontation wasn't out of the question. Her face darkened. Out of nowhere another thing crossed her mind. She liked this even less:

"**What if it has something to do with…you know…Adem and Eve?"**

Quinn frowned at her. It seemed this hadn't crossed her mind either until now:

"**I don't know…" **she began:" **How many people or better wolves even know about their existence? And even more…how many people know that they live in Brittany and Santana? And why only abduct Santana and not Brittany too?"**

This lead clearly bore too many question marks. Both Quinn and Rachel realized that:

"**Okay so it seems unlikely but we should keep it in mind."** Rachel sighed.

While she pushed a hand through her brown tresses she saw how Brittany curled into her mate's body and pressed her face into Quinn's thigh.

Quinn's face spoke of nothing but concern. Rachel knew that her girlfriend had a soft spot for Brittany. Not in a sexual way but she realized Quinn had taken a special liking in the foreign blonde. Until now she hadn't completely understood why. Maybe because of Santana. Quinn and she were friends since forever and before Brittany moved to the USA Quinn had often said that Santana needed a mate. Someone who could see past her walls and her insults and saw the girl even Quinn had only seen a couple of times in all their time together.

With the bond Quinn and Santana shared it was no surprise for Rachel that her girlfriend was so worried. If Brittany was a broken mess she couldn't imagine what Santana had to go through.

She watched her mate's soft interactions with Brittany a little longer before she let her mind drift.

What did they even know?

Santana had been abducted that was sure for her.

And when?

Brittany had told them they parted ways in WMHS and Santana wanted to go to the choir room.

But she never made it there.

What happened in the school's hallways? If anything happened there at all.

Less and less she believed her mate's theory that Santana had vanished by herself. It wouldn't be the first time, though. In the past the Latina had evaporated like smoke for a couple of hours and no one knew where she was. She wouldn't pick up her phone either. But whenever someone called her through the mind-reading she immediately responded and normally told them she was fine and only needed some time alone because something was bothering her.

Both she and Quinn and even Kurt and Puck had tried several times to call Santana through their minds today but she had never answered them. Hence Rachel was almost convinced that someone else made her disappear this time.

Her mind was a jumbled mess by now. She was tired and hungry but she couldn't stop thinking. Now that it was clear to her that something grave had happened she tried to collect more information.

The rogue wolves.

It could be them. Quinn said they appeared around a week ago. Was there something they were missing? Some important detail? Had something happened during the week?

She pondered on this a long time and tried to remember everything that happened since they won Regionals.

Regionals.

Something made her linger around this word.

That Friday they went to Dalton and served a first-class performance. The Warbles had no real chance but the other choir did indeed.

The other choir…

The boys.

All of them became students at WMHS and members of the _New Directions_ almost one week ago. And they met exactly seven days ago.

"**Finn!"** she suddenly blurted out.

Quinn sent her a heated gaze and she tried to quickly organize the waves of possibilities that crashed down on her:

"**Finn and the boys!** **We met them around the time when these wolves stared to appear! Why did they come to McKinley again? To join the New Directions! But in the end none of them was really enthusiastic during our rehearsals."** Rachel said without breathing once.

Again hazel eyes widened with realization:

"**You mean…?"**

Rachel cut her off:

"**You did notice how interested Artie was in Brittany all week? He tried to flirt with her and on Wednesday he sent her a bouquet of red roses right into our math class. Until today he was always around her and tried to make Brittany break up with Santana!"** Rachel exclaimed shocked about the things that came out of her mouth.

"**None of the boys was in Glee club today. Where were they? And why were all of them missing?"** she continued her lead.

"**Artie hates Santana because she's the one Brittany is in love with…"** Quinn whispered overwhelmed by their sudden break through.

But out of nowhere her new found euphoria got dampened harshly:

"**This sounds…pretty crazy actually. And we have not a single proof for this theory."** Quinn said reluctantly:

"**You are trying to say that Artie kidnapped Santana so he could…get back at her for being together with Brittany? That's sick!"**

Rachel grimaced:

"**Love does this to people…"**

"**That still doesn't explain why all of the boys weren't in Glee. Do they help him? And if yes, why? They commit a crime by helping Artie to kidnap someone. And if I understood you right you make a link between the wolves and Artie and the rest. Why did we never notice anything? Rachel, I don't know…"** the blonde muttered.

"**But don't you think it's suspicious?"** Rachel pushed.

She was absolutely sure that they were following the right lead with this. Something was up with Artie and his friends. Now they only had to find out what.

"**I always thought they were suspicious."** Her girlfriend rolled her eyes: "**Artie with his behavior around Brittany and Sebastian with his absolute indifference about the people around him. And Finn…"**

"**What about Finn?"** Rachel asked with raised eyebrows.

Quinn's face became dark and her voice low:

"**He isn't as obvious as Artie but he's too dumb to be subtle either."**

"**What do you mean?"** Rachel asked surprised.

"**Ugh…he's like Artie…only…with you…in school he's always around you, he tries to make you laugh, he looks at you with this stupid dreamy gaze and all that other shit!"** Quinn burst out.

The volume made Brittany shudder and Quinn instantly regretted that she raised her voice. Because of Rachel and because of Brittany. Rachel didn't deserve it, in truth she barely registered Finn at all and when they talked she was always friendly but never led him on.

While Quinn apologized to Brittany there was a deafening silence in the room.

Eventually Rachel mumbled:

"**I'm sorry. I didn't notice it."**

"**It's okay….I'm sorry for yelling."** Quinn smiled at her.

For a couple of seconds they simply smiled at each other and forgot the horrible events of the day when suddenly they heard a loud bang from downstairs and loud male voices echoing through the house.

Kurt and Puck were finally back.

It was almost half past nine.

The shouting got louder as the boys stepped further into the house. Both girls raised their eyebrows when they recognized that the loudest voice neither belonged to Puck nor to Kurt. When the voices passed the foyer and climbed the stairs they finally could make out some words:

"**I can't believe you are searching for her since the afternoon and I am the last person you are asking!"** this was screamed by the third person they didn't know. But when Rachel listened concentrated she recognized it.

"**We thought we would find her earlier! And it's not like her to come to you when she's sulking over something!"** Kurt's shrill voice shot back.

"**I'm the oldest pack member in town currently and you think it's wise to **_**not**_** tell me that she's missing?"** the unknown man asked his voice doubling over.

Rachel finally made the link and knew now who was seconds away from pushing the door open.

The next moment Quinn's bedroom door crashed against a wall and Paolo _Pauli_ Lopez stood in the room his face red and his eyes worried and hectic.

"**What the hell happened?"** he asked the two girls.

Quinn sighed and explained him the events that led to the present moment.

Pauli hadn't said a thing the whole time but his face became more and more a mask of worry and anger. Wordlessly he sat on Brittany's other side and stared at his sister's mate.

Kurt and Puck still stood in the doorway looking tired and crestfallen.

Quinn looked at them and her last hope got shattered once and for all. She knew the answer to her question but she had to ask anyway:

"**You didn't find her."**

It was more a statement.

Puck shook his head exhausted and Kurt said:

"**No…we searched everywhere. We went back to school and checked every room. Even the science labs and the janitor closet. We went to the mall and to some bars, clubs and restaurants. We asked people on the street and called some of our class mates. But no one saw her. We even drove to the house in the forest but she wasn't there either. At last we went to Pauli and asked him if he had seen her…"**

Puck rubbed his Mohawk and groaned:

"**When we asked him about Santana he picked up that something was foul and asked us until we had to spill everything."**

Quinn looked at the young man and felt queasy:

"**We are sorry."**

"**It doesn't matter anymore."** He breathed:" **We don't know where she is and who has taken her…all we know is that she is gone"**

Rachel and Quinn shared a meaningful glance but kept silent. They had no proof for Rachel's theory and Pauli already looked tense enough. It wasn't the best idea to tell him they accused Artie of kidnapping his sister.

They knew him as a quiet, thoughtful man but he was a Lopez after all and their temper was infamous. No one could tell what he would do if Rachel or Quinn voiced their opinion. Right now they needed Pauli here and not running amok around town, searching for people who maybe or maybe not had his sister.

"**How is she?"** Puck asked while he sat down next to Rachel.

Quinn looked at Brittany and her heart ached:

"**She didn't wake up but it seems the pain got less…maybe…whoever has Santana stopped whatever he was doing to her. She doesn't look good, though."**

Puck took a deep breath and tried to block out all the horrible images in his head.

"**We have to find her…"** he mumbled and rested his head against the backrest of the couch.

Although no one answered him he knew they all thought the same.

Quinn noticed that Kurt was still standing and hadn't moved from his spot since he entered. Guilt was written all over his face and he nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. It made her tense and she was even more stressed than earlier in the afternoon. All of the sudden she was angry at him. The feeling rushed over her and she had to release it:

"**Would you stop that!"** she snapped at him.

He jerked and instantly let go of his shirt:

"**I'm sorry."** He mumbled but didn't even look at her. His eyes were fixed on Brittany.

Silence filled the room another time while all of them were lost in their own thoughts.

After three minutes he started to fiddle again.

Quinn's patience found her end. She was angry at him. Angry at him for not being in Glee and angry at him that he scared her when he hadn't answered when they called him through mind-reading after school.

"**Kurt!"** she shouted and he jumped.

"**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that…Why did this happen? Things like this only happen in movies…Why did no one see anything…if Puck told me the truth it happened in the hallways of our damn school! Why wasn't she in Glee?"** he rambled nervously.

Quinn's emotions were close to boiling over:

"**Maybe because something happened on the way to Glee? Maybe she was kidnapped before she made it there? But right now I find it very interesting were you have been during Glee?"** she snarled at him.

She never noticed how she had sprung up from the bed and was now standing right in front of him.

He didn't say anything is response and couldn't meet her blistering eyes.

"**Where have you been?"** she demanded.

He flinched away from her intense gaze.

Rachel got up too and put a soothing had on her mate's forearm.

Softly she said:

"**Kurt?"**

Suddenly he started crying.

All heads in the room turned to him, except for Brittany's while big tears uncontrollably streamed down his pale cheeks:

"**I was with Blaine."** He confessed finally.

"**And why do you look so guilty because of that?"** Quinn hissed at him. Rachel shot her a glare while she sat him down in her previous seat.

"**Why are you crying?"** she asked him in a gentle voice.

"**Because this is all my fault."** He said between hiccups.

"**What?"** Puck said dumbfounded.

"**Why is this your fault?"** Pauli asked calmly.

He continued crying for a whole minute without answering.

Eventually he wailed:

"**Because Blaine warned me."**

The others shared an uneasy glance.

"**He told me that Artie is dangerous and that I had to talk to Santana and Brittany. He tried talking to Santana today but Artie interrupted them. He sounded so desperate but I didn't believe him. I laughed at him and said that Artie looked hardly like a threat and that Santana would take care of whatever he would try to do. And now he has her."** Kurt whimpered.

The others stared at him in shock:

"**So you think Artie kidnapped her?"** Rachel asked him carefully.

"**I'm sure of it…why else would Blaine tell me that Santana was in danger because of him?"** he whispered and whipped at his tears with the palm of his hand.

"**Are you really sure about this?"** Pauli asked him.

Kurt continued to hiccup while he nodded.

In seconds Pauli's face had morphed into an unreadable stony mask. He stood up and with clenched fists he asked:

"**Where does he live?"**

Alarmed Quinn faced him:

"**Pauli…"** she tried to calm him down.

"**Where is he?"** Pauli repeated his question through clenched teeth.

They all felt the wolf moving beneath his human shell.

"**We have no idea where he lives."** Puck assured him: "**Well…I'm not sure we know where any of them lives, do we?"** he wondered and scratched his cheek.

The three other teenagers tried to remember something but it took so long that Puck wanted to sigh and announce it looked like they didn't.

But then Rachel mumbled something:

"**I think Finn once mentioned something."**

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed and her bottom lip jutted out.

"**Well?"** Pauli asked impatient.

"**I think he said something like that all of them lived together…they are orphans."** The last part didn't sound very convinced.

"**So they live in an orphanage?"** Quinn wondered.

She didn't know of any such facility in the room around Lima.

Rachel shook her head:

"No…**I think he said they got adopted when they were still children by some nice elderly woman."**

"**All five of them?"** Puck wondered with raised eyebrows.

The small diva shrugged:

"**Looks like it."**

Pauli groaned and put a hand through his disheveled, dark locks:

"**So we don't know where they live!"**

Rachel agreed with that:

"**No we don't but Blaine's warning was unmistakingbly. I think it's safe to assume that Artie is behind all this…"**

Quinn sat back down on the bed:

"**But we have no proof for this aside from Blaine's words. And what is with the rogue wolves?"**

"**What if they are the rogue wolves?"** Puck guessed.

"**That's out of the question."** Pauli said quickly:" **My father isn't alpha without reason. He's the only one in the pack who can sense wolves that don't belong to us. And he swore they only ever were in the forest. If I got that right Artie and his friends went to school with you for a whole week. He wouldn't have missed that."**

The theories were doubling over in Quinn's head. Desperately she tried to order them and grab hold on something that would help them finding out how deep Artie was actually involved in all this.

Suddenly she sat up straight:

"**How many numbers do we have?"**

"**Numbers?"** Kurt asked confused.

"**Phone numbers!"** Quinn clarified with rolling eyes.

Puck dug out his phone, Rachel went to her bag and Kurt rummaged in his jacket.

"**I have Finn's."** Puck said.

"**Me too. And Blaine's and Sam's"** Rachel said.

"**I have Blaine's and Artie's."** Kurt nodded.

"**So nobody has Sebastian's?" ** Quinn asked them.

They all shook her heads:

"**He isn't the most social person…and he's scary…"** Kurt mumbled.

"**Let's try to call them."** Rachel suggested.

They dialed.

And four times a computer voice told them that the person they wanted to call was currently unavailable.

"**Fuck!"** Puck cursed.

"**So this was a waste of time."** Pauli said disgruntled.

"**Not exactly."** Quinn disagreed with him.

"**She's right…isn't it a little weird that all four of them turned off their phones?"**

The other's came to the same conclusion.

"**There's one thing I don't understand."** Puck said out of the blue:" **If it was Artie than why did he abduct Santana? He's after Brittany, right?"**

No one had a satisfying answer for this.

Except for Rachel:

"**Anyone remembers what she said during Glee club with Holly?"**

Everyone stared at her dumbfounded.

"**Oh am I the only one who ever pays attention during Glee?"** she fumed.

"**Rachel!"** Quinn scolded her.

"**Yeah, yeah I know it's not the right time to point out the shortcomings in our club."** The small brunette said defensively but otherwise stayed stubbornly silent.

"**Rachel, please!"** Pauli begged her.

"**All right. She said Santana is worth everything. I'm sure that Brittany would do anything for her and not only because of the imprintment. If Artie abducted Brittany we can be sure that Santana wouldn't have waited one second to go and beat him up right after she found out where he is. Santana would hate him even more and Brittany wouldn't think of the whole situation that kindly either. With his actions Artie would make Brittany hate him and he can't risk that. But now that he has Santana and can threaten to hurt her or maybe worst kill her, Brittany has to do what he wants. She would never jeopardize Santana's life. "**She explained sadly.

"**That makes sense…"** Puck mumbled defeated.

The guilt edged itself even further into Kurt's face. He didn't tell the others two very important things and maybe in the momentary silence he should do it. His problem was he didn't know how. He wasn't sure if they believed him if he just blurted it out. When he couldn't think of another way he opened his mouth but then something moved on the bed.

After six hours Brittany S. Pierce finally woke up. Slowly she uncurled her stiff and aching body and opened her ocean blue eyes. At first she didn't recognize where she was. This wasn't her room and it wasn't Santana's and it took a couple of seconds until the events of the day came rushing back to her:

"**Santana?"** she asked in a small voice.

To the others it sounded like an awful croak and the word that fell from the blonde's lips more like "_Sntna"_**.**

Quinn was the first who shook off her stupor:

"**Oh my God, Brittany!"**

The other blonde kneeled next to Brittany so that their heads were on the same level:

"**How are you feeling?"** she asked.

Brittany looked awful and sleepy and it didn't surprise Quinn when her friend didn't answer.

"**Do you know what happened?"** She then asked tentatively.

Brittany still tried to wake up but she could answer her friend in a heavy voice:

"**Yeah…"**

"**Do you know where you are?"** her concerned friend asked and she wondered why Quinn put a hand on her forehead.

"**In your house?"** she guessed.

Quinn smiled softly at her:

"**Good guess…"**

But before the Dutch was even aware of how much her body actually ached Pauli stepped into her line of vision:

"**How are you feeling?"** he repeated Quinn's question. His eyes spoke true concern but his voice showed that he asked more out of obligation and that he had more important questions.

"**I don't want to think about it…"** the dancer mumbled.

She knew if she thought about it more she would think about Santana and then she would transform into a crying, blubbering mess and wasn't a help for anyone.

However as much as she tried she couldn't ignore her aching heart. They had managed longer separations before but then there were only a couple of streets between them. Now Brittany couldn't say if her mate was still in town, in the next state or in the next country. The realization drove tears into her eyes.

Again Pauli's voice ended her thoughts:

"**Can you sense her anywhere?"** his voice sounded so hopeful.

Even before she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate she knew the answer.

Her head was reeling, in several parts of her body she felt a hot pain though no one touched her there, her mate was missing since six hours and no one saw her or heard anything from her. Her heart broke into million pieces and if that was possible it broke a little more with each intake of breath.

She couldn't concentrate one second.

"**No."** she answered him weakly. More tears welled up behind her closed eyelids.

But Pauli didn't give up:

"**You have to calm down, Brittany. I know this is hard for you. But if you are upset and you can't concentrate you can't find her."** He talked to her insistently.

Although she felt like a school bus ran her over after a major heartbreak she felt annoyed by his persistence.

"**You know nothing!"** she pressed out.

Now he was standing so close behind Quinn that his tanned face was looming over her. When she looked at him the familiar sting in her eyes wasn't ignorable any longer. His tanned face, his dark eyes and black hair. The resemblance was too much for her:

"**Brittany! You have to try! Take a deep breath, calm down and try!"** he pleaded with her.

"**Pauli…"** Quinn said in a hushing voice.

Brittany looked like she barely survived a backyard-fight except that she had no visible wounds and the cheerleader didn't like the way Pauli sounded.

Apparently Brittany didn't like it either.

In one swift motion she was sitting up in bed and for a second stared at them blankly.

The whirlwind in her head had momentarily stopped or her brain was right in the eye of the storm.

In a fleeting moment of clarity she understood why the mind-reading hadn't worked with Santana at the beginning of the week. On Tuesday they had talked about the fact that Brittany had called for her mate and Santana hadn't heard her. Both of them had been convinced that this wasn't possible but Santana had admitted that she was pretty scared when a black motorcycle had followed her. Brittany knew that she had actually been pretty panicked. Like she herself was right now. It seemed like the mind-reading didn't work when a wolf was confronted with overwhelming emotions.

In an instant all the pain, the confusion, the exhaustion combined and morphed into unadulterated fury.

_He knows nothing._

"**How dare you tell me to calm down!"** she screamed at him and her frightening pale face turned red.

He stared at her with a hanging jaw:

"**How dare you when my mate got kidnapped, we have no clue where she is and someone uses her like a fucking punching bag!"** she roared while her hands balled into fists and angry tears streamed down her face.

It took a couple of moments before Pauli was able to close his mouth again:

"**I'm sorry…Brittany I'm sorry…but if he doesn't contact us or Santana magically finds a way to escape him then you are our only chance…"** he sounded apologetic.

She hadn't calmed down yet and wanted to use him as her vehicle, for all her pent up emotions and frustration, a little more.

But out of nowhere a sharp pain jolted through her right cheekbone and the skin burned like fire.

Disbelievingly she touched the spot with her fingertips and instantly the burning increased. When she moved her head upwards she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"**What happened?"** Kurt asked in a trembling voice. To her he looked almost as miserable as she and like he had been crying.

"**They started again."** She whispered.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Brittany it was Artie who had indirectly slapped her right across the face. Santana was seeing stars and it felt like he had hit her with a baseball bat.

While she tried to regain the breath he had knocked out of her he crossed the room back to the door. After she fought down the pain and could open her eyes again without crying, she took in her prison.

Artie was lighting a couple of candles on an old wooden table with crooked legs. Next to it stood a simple chair and atop the table a crystal glass with a deep red liquid. She sniffed the air and expected a fruity smell. But it was metallic. Maybe it was the blood in her nose.

Aside from her own chair and the furniture beside Artie the room was empty. The old floor was dusty and she could see a couple of footprints in the dirt. For the first time now she let her eyes wander to the boy who kidnapped her.

He looked pale in the moonlight and to her surprise his glasses were gone along with his costume from Glee club. In the dim light from three candles she noticed that his clothes looked pretty old. Like something one of these Amish would wear. She decided she liked his worn out leather boots but not so much his black linen trousers or his light, black jacket. His simple white shirt looked like it was made out of rough wool or flax.

When he finished lighting the last candle he put the burned down match on the table and turned around. Their eyes met and the shadows dancing on his face made him look older. His amber eyes glistened dangerously like cat's eyes while the rest of his face stayed emotionless. Santana fought with her facial muscles so her expression stayed as neutral as his. She didn't want to show him what currently happened in her body. She wasn't particularly angry at him right now or sad or confused. All these feelings wouldn't help her at all in her current situation and God forbid she would show him that some part of her was scared. She wouldn't give him this satisfaction.

After a long time he sighed and said:

"**I never imagined it would feel **_**this**_** good."**

She spit some blood into the dust and rumbled:

"**Oh I can imagine how good it will feel when I punch you like that."**

He gave her an amused smile:

"**And when will that be?"**

She gave him a glare that could freeze over hell and ignite heaven. Right now he had the power. But with Adem still lurking at the edge of her mind she could turn the tables. She gritted her teeth the minute she realized the problems of her idea. If she let Adem free she still couldn't be sure of what he would do and except knowing that Artie was _not _human she knew nothing.

Since she understood as a child that magic existed in the world in some weird forms she never again made fun of someone who told her that ghosts, leprechauns and maybe even aliens existed. After all she was a mythical creature normal people only assumed in books and not in their neighborhood.

She had no clue what Artie was and in the worst case scenario he was something stronger than a wolf. After she finished this analysis she kept silent.

His satisfied smile made her blood boil.

"**I thought so."** He mocked her.

They were silent for a couple of seconds and the only thing between them was their hate for each other:

"**It was too easy to abduct you. Really Santana, a school boy could have done that with blindfolded eyes."** He smiled patronizingly at her.

"**I bet I could abduct anyone when I had your science stuff."** She grunted.

He cocked his head to the side:

"**By science stuff you mean the chloroform?"**

She shrugged. It didn't matter to her what it was, she only knew he had played unfair in that deserted hallway.

He continued to talk but his words didn't reach her. She debated with herself what she should do with Adem. Since Artie entered the man was in a state of hyper-alarm. He felt aggressive and at the same time nervous and restless. The mix confused her and when she had to talk to Artie she couldn't be confused.

"_**When I know what he is I will tell you what I think about your offer."**_she told him in her head.

He made a sound of approval before he untangled himself from her mind. After she felt his remains slip away from her she focused on her kidnapper again.

Seconds later she cursed inwardly because he was gone before she had had the chance to ask him what her opponent actually was now. Irritated by her own stupidity she cut the still talking Artie off and barked:

"**What the hell do you want with me?"**

At first his eyes turned very cold then they wandered from his glass of wine, or whatever it was, towards the window. Eventually they settled on her small form.

And then he started to laugh.

It sounded high and twisted and it made her shiver. She desperately tried to ignore it.

Still laughing he made a couple of steps in her direction:

"**With you?"** he asked hysterically.

Stubbornly she stayed silent.

"**Frankly Santana I would like to kill you very much."** He said with such nonchalance it made her feel sick:

"**But even I have to realize that Brittany would not** **forgive me that fast if I actually made that wish come true. So all I want from you is for you to be a nice decoy who doesn't try anything stupid. There's no way out for you. You're staying in this chair as long as I want."** He smiled at her wickedly.

She hated his control over her and briefly wondered where the hell he hid her. Why was there no way out? Was she kept in a second, or third or even fourth story was someone guarding her or was she so far in the woods that she would never make her way out? Though all this problems were solved when she remembered her special blood. She just had to gather the strength to turn.

"**Nice, now I know that you won't kill me until you have her but that didn't answer my question! Why do you do this?"** she repeated and tried her hardest to keep her voice even.

"**Precisely your question was what I want with you and I answered that."** He paused there and the amused twitch around his mouth vanished: "**Do you have any idea how long I waited for someone like Brittany to come into my life? If you meet someone like her you don't let her get away anymore. You proofed that yourself."** He told her seriously.

"**How should I know how long you waited?"** she rolled her eyes at him.

"**Well, take a guess then."** He chuckled.

And only to wipe that from his stupid face she did:

"**Can't be that long. Let's take it for real that you didn't waited for some beautiful girl to come along until you were ten I would say some eight or nine years."**

To her surprise his grin widened:

"**Oh you have no idea Santana."**

In two quick steps he passed the remaining space between them and bent at his hip so his mouth was next to her ear. Her heart was hammering away in her chest and she felt nauseous by his close presence:

"**I would say I waited long enough for her and let us make clear that I am absolutely convinced that in her I found the person I want to spend eternity with."**

She felt bile rise in her throat.

That was the moment her exhaustion and anger finally got the better of her. Her calm surface broke away and shattered around her only to reveal hot blinding hate beneath it:

"**Listen up you delusional wannabe gangster. I don't know how much or what you smoked to even believe for a second that Brittany will give one tiny fuck about you when I'm out of here. The only time you will spend with her is when we are sitting in court and she tells some old weasel with powder in his face and a wig on top of his head that you fucking kidnapped someone to blackmail her!"** Santana screamed at him at the top of her lungs.

The next thing happened before she could blink. Artie's hand shot forward and closed around her neck with such force that she felt her chair move a couple of inches backwards. His face was so close to hers that she could count his eyelashes and for the first time she saw that his eyes not only were amber but vibrated with a golden hue. In them reflected the same thing as in her darker ones: immense dislike.

At first his hand only had been lying around her neck but suddenly his grip tightened and every attempt to get air in her lungs failed. The first couple of seconds she only stared back him, challenging but too soon she felt how her lungs began to burn painfully. The used oxygen had to leave her body quickly. Her head started to pound again while the burning in her chest increased. Her organs were screaming for fresh air. Dark spots danced around while Artie tightened his grip even more.

His voice reached only her from far, far away:

"**Don't you ever speak to me like that again. You have no idea who I am and I only have so much self-control until I forget myself and before I know what happened I broke your little neck."** He hissed in her ear and she felt a cold wave wash over her.

By now more dark spots danced in front of her, she felt like gagging and desperately tried to move her hands. But nothing worked and for one tiny moment sheer terror captivated her when she thought he was actually choking her to death.

But before she could faint or throw up he let go of her.

With tears in her eyes she inhaled rapidly and it ended up with more gagging. Only after three tries she successfully got much needed air into her awaiting body and it took a couple of minutes before she stopped coughing and her breathing returned to normal:

"**Didn't you say you wouldn't kill me?"** she coughed one last time.

His eyes glistened dangerously and she reconsidered how wise it was to ask him:

"**I can't guarantee it if you push your luck."** His voice was trembling with rage.

Then he turned around and strode towards the table. In one large sip he emptied his glass and didn't move. He only stood there with his slender back turned towards her. Artie wasn't as muscular as Sam or Puck, not even as Blaine but still his punches felt like his fists were made out of steel and he moved her with a hand around her neck through half the room.

While she continued to wonder where Artie hid all his muscles the door opened again.

She turned her head and almost choked again when she recognized the person that stepped into her little prison cell.

Sam stood in the flickering light of the candles his face the same stony, unreadable façade from the day she first saw him.

He wore no shirt but the same trousers as Artie and high laced leather boots. Around his hips hang a pair of red suspenders. She had been right when she assumed the muscles on his torso were as intimidating as the ones on his arms. His abs looked as hard and defined as stone. She desperately wished him away.

"**Samuel it's time you teach her some manners. This time you can hit a little harder, she's tougher than I thought."** Artie ordered his friend in a flat voice. She swore she heard it tremble lightly.

Then he patted him on an enormous shoulder and proceeded to leave the room.

With one hand already in the process of closing the door behind him he said:

"**We'll see us later."**

Now they were alone.

Panic raised in her body when Sam walked towards her. Would he beat her again? Surely!

She tried to collect some words to make him stop but all she came up with was staring at him wide eyed almost paralyzed with fear.

Next she blurted out the only thing that came to her mind:

"**Stop!"**

To her endless surprise he halted in his movements two steps away from her.

"**Why are you doing this?"** she asked in a trembling voice. It seems that was the only question she was able to form.

Not one muscles twitched in his face when he crossed the remaining space between them:

"**Sam what did I do to you? Why do you listen to hi…"** her question was cut off when his left fist connected with her jaw.

The blow was so hard that her chair fell over and her full body weight crashed onto her right shoulder. She groaned out in pain.

With one hand he grabbed the backrest of her chair and lifted her up again.

He gave her a couple of seconds to regain her breath and fight down the nausea:

"**Please stop, Sam."** She whimpered.

With Artie her hate and the adrenaline rushing through her had helped suppress some of the agony but now every spot hurt a hundred times more.

Her whole body was on fire and she actually wished the next blow would hit her unconsciousness.

When it didn't come she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He only stared back at her showing no emotion:

"**Please…"**

"**I can't."** was his unsuspected response.

"**Of course you can. You can turn around and leave this room and pretend you boxed the shit out of me."** Santana croaked feeling hope sparking in her.

He hung his head and looked at his fists. One was already smeared with her blood.

"**I can't."** he repeated.

"**And why not?"** Santana shrieked hysterically.

She couldn't go through another beating. She just couldn't

"**Artie ordered it. I can't disobey him."** He said solemnly.

"**I'm sorry."** He said while he swung his fist behind him.

Santana tried to prepare for the pain.

But when it hit her it felt like she ran head first into a wall of bricks.

Again her shoulder had to absorb the force of the fall when he chair tripped a second time.

This time she didn't cry out. Instead she bit the inside of her cheek so hard that it bled:

"**I'm sorry."** Samuel said while he put her back into a sitting position.

* * *

The next time Santana regained consciousness it was because someone called her name. His suave voice wasn't demanding but persistent. While feelings and thoughts seeped back into her she noticed how unsettled he was.

Quickly she tried to block out the new waves of pain crashing over her. Every intake of breath shot a searing ache down her right side and struggling to get air into her lungs without coughing she concluded Sam broke one of her ribs.

"_What do you want now?"_she gasped.

All Adem responded was:

"_He's back."_

She hoped he made an awful joke but when her eyes found the wooden table she saw him sitting crossed legged on the crooked chair.

"_Great."_ She huffed.

She was neither in the mood to deal with Artie right now nor to receive yet another beating when she didn't behave like he wanted. And everything inside her was fighting against defeat. She felt incredible tired and while she sat in the semi dark staring and illuminated dust she recognized for the first time that she was impossibly hungry and thirsty.

Long she had lost the feeling in her arms and her legs too felt like detached from her body. She was both physically and emotional exhausted and just wanted to go home fall into bed and snuggle with Brittany:

"_This sucks so much."_ She groaned.

"_I do know a way to change this."_ The older man offered.

"_I'm aware of that."_ With that she declined his offer once again.

Without saying another word he returned to restlessly move inside her and it made her nervous. She was one second away from snapping at him when he suddenly nudged her:

"_I don't know why you didn't do this earlier but if you don't believe me then why don't you ask him what he is."_

She gulped.

This was a bait and defeated she took it.

She tried to make out Artie's face but in the dancing shadows of the candles it was impossible. Something began to move in her stomach and she felt slightly sick again. It weren't small butterflies like she got whenever Brittany overwhelmed her with her sheer love but more like a giant obnoxious worm expanding inside her. She tried to ignore the horrible feeling and mulled over the way how she would confront Artie with Adem's accusation.

Should she just blurt it out?

Or trick him into admitting that he was not human?

But what if Adem had lied?

In the end she neither could stand the booming silence in the small room anymore nor the hundred thoughts clashing in her head:

"**What are you?"**

She thought she saw him smile in the darkness.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter. It's a little short compared to the other chapters but some people wanted a fast update so well here it is :)**

**I decided to split the chapter up because it would have been way too long again. The second one is already written I just have to type it out.**

**yanval: yeah she is one but i didn't want them to be this type of "super" wolf that doesn't get scared or feels pain so yeah in this chapter she appears weak too but that will change I promise ;)**

**Brittana4lyfe: They will unleash their inner wolves be patient I'm getting there!**

**venz07: yes britt can. remember their kind of connection? It allows them to feel everything the other does not only pain it happens a couple of times in other chapters too. I'm not mean I keep you guys interested ;) I'll try my best to update soon work is keeping me hostile so I can't promise anything. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and to the followers and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy and leave a review :)**


	12. Switching Places

**I'm very, very sorry for the long wait.**

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. Read and enjoy. Like always a big thank you to all the reviewers, followers and favs.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Buffy or Robert Pattinson**

* * *

Now she was sure he was smiling.

It made her scowl.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards her:

"**It took you long enough to notice something."** He said and she knew he felt _so_ superior to her.

"**So, are you going to answer the question?"** she grunted.

Still smiling like the biggest creep he shook his head:

"**Oh Santana…"** he sighed at her in fake concern.

When he passed the window moonlight fell upon his features and she slightly jolted when she saw his face. His eye-color had changed completely. His normally almost golden eyes were crimson red and she swore his teeth looked sharper and pointier and inhuman:

"_Jesus, I think you were right."_ She gasped in her mind.

Adem simply rewarded her with a huff.

Eventually Artie stopped in his tracks and looked down at her:

"**Should I tell you a little secret?"** he asked her.

Santana's scowl deepened:

"**Just spit it out, will you?"** she said through gritted teeth.

"**So impatient."** He chuckled at her.

He came nearer again and crouched in front of her. With a finger pointing at her he said in a silly voice:

"**But you have to promise me it stays between you and me."**

She wasn't giving in to his antics.

She growled and he took it as a yes.

He put both of his hands on her knees and his mouth was next to her ear:

"**Your question was well asked. **_**What **_**I am**_**…**_**rather**** than **_**who**_**. I thought you would never make it."**

He whispered.

Her body went stiff due to his close proximity:

"**Artie…."** She growled.

He giggled.

It was so wrong right now:

"**Okay, okay….we are…."** He made a pause:

"**Vampires."** He husked into her ear.

Next he leaped away from her with childish excitement.

Santana was sitting in her chair and thought she took one too many blows to the head.

She tried to tell herself that she misheard him or that he was joking.

That must have been it. A joke, he didn't take her seriously:

"**Are you fucking kidding me?"** she spat.

He shook his head looking more excited.

"**Vampires?" **she scoffed. Then she recalled his exact words:

"**What do you mean, **_**we**_**?"**

He rolled his red eyes at her:

"**For a second I thought you were smart."** He complained.

Her intense gaze made him throw his arms into the air:

"**Do I really have to break it down for you?"**

"**If it's not an inconvenience for you."** She gave him her best bitch smile.

"**By **_**we**_** I obviously mean **_**me**_** and the rest of the lovely young men you met throughout this week."** He explained slowly like now he thought she was dump. She still stared at him not getting it:

"…**The other boys….Sam, Finn, Blaine and Sebastian we all are vampires."** He finally let her know and this time his eyes glistened with satisfaction and proud.

Involuntarily a bitter laugh escaped her dry throat:

"**How stupid do you think I am? You really think I'm going to believe that shit?"**

"**I'm not sure your smart, Santana but I never thought you were someone dumb as Finn. It's your decision if you believe it or not but since you asked the question you must have noticed some things that are rather….different from human beings."** He shrugged.

She eyed him intensely.

His pale skin, his fucking blood-red eyes, his stupid pointy teeth:

"_Fuck this shit!"_ she thought when she had to admit that there were things about him that underlined his hilarious statement.

While she scrutinized him a little longer she thought back.

On the party after Regionals Blaine had caught her cup of coffee so fast it was impossible for humans. The way the boy had tried to warn her, speaking in annoying riddles and how Sam said he had to obey Artie.

"_Told you."_ Adem made himself known.

He sounded so smug she wanted to slap him if only that would have been possible.

Instead she snapped:

"_Oh shut up!"_

"**I still don't believe one word you said."** She grumbled:

"**I saw Buffy okay? And yeah I have to admit I read fucking Twilight. Care to tell me why your white ass doesn't burn in the sun and doesn't sparkle like Robert Pattison's face?"** she argued with him.

To add even more to her upcoming rage he made an amused sound and grinned:

"**You saw too many movies, Santana."**

"**And even though I neither know someone named Buffy nor did I ever read the fairytale you take for granted my white ass doesn't burn in the sun and I never saw it sparkle either."** he explained while he walked a couple of steps away from her.

He came to a halt in the square of moonlight.

His look became solemn and his voice finally sounded like it belonged to the creature he claimed to be:

"**Not all of us can walk in the daylight. Many are cursed and can only emerge in the twilight."** He said not looking at her. Cutting himself free from the vision of the night sky he turned to her:

"**But some of us have a gift. Once there was a mighty man from our kin. He was turned on the brink of dawn and refused to be cursed. All his children…all the men and women whose blood mixed with his earned his…abnormality. We are day-walkers. As long as we don't go to countries like the southern states or Africa we are relatively save. The light of dawn is our only weakness. Oh well why do I even tell you this?"**

He smiled devilish at her.

She gulped when she thought about his words. The light of dawn was his weakness. Maybe if he was exposed to it long enough it would burn him to death. Just like she wanted. But that he told her this could only mean bad news for her.

Moping over the fact that Artie would probably get rid of her soon helped her next to nothing. To fight against the menacing silence she asked:

"**So how long did you wait for her?"**

While she waited for his answer she could feel how heavy her body felt. All energy seemed to have left her and the constant hurting took its toll on her. Her body was slowly going numb and hunger, thirst and Brittany's absence robbed her last will to stay awake.

Battling with her eyelids to stay open she waited for his answer:

"**Longer than you could ever imagine."**

He finally told her.

Her tired eyes fell on him and in his face she could see that something was bugging him:

"**Why did we never notice?"** horrified she noticed that her words were slightly slurred.

He gave a cold laugh and continued to stare into the night-sky:

"**Humans are so engrossed in each other all the time they barely register the things around them anymore."**

Pity overshadowed his unblemished face as he continued:

"**You were so absorbed with each other you wouldn't have noticed us even if we sparkled like that fictionary vampire you talked about."**

She tried to make sense of his words but they floated around in her head like birds without any intention to land.

She tried to stare at him and convey her disbelief for his words like that. Only because of that she registered that he was still talking. Clouds must have settled in her ears because she could only hear her unsteady heartbeat for a while:

"…**so occupied with the others. When we met all you and your little friends could think about was that silly singing competition and on the party the only thing in your heads was the win. She had only eyes for you. The whole night. It drove me insane."**

He said and his voice became colder with each word.

Although he brain felt like Sam actually hit her with a baseball bat earlier she knew exactly who he was referring to. On that party Brittany's presence next to her had been overwhelming. Just like her mate she had had only eyes for the beautiful girl that never left her side that night. If she thought about it now it pained her to no end.

Artie had decided to come closer to her again. It was written all over his handsome face how much he despised her:

"**No one gave a damn about us. No one realized we were there. Except for Mercedes and Kurt. The rest of you were in your own little world."**

His eyes glistened dangerously again and he all but spit the next words into her face:

"**And you…you were too busy fucking her…weren't you? Fucking **_**my**_** Brittany."**

The last of her strength erupted in a shout that made her own ears ring:

"**She is not yours!"**

He backhanded her before she could blink.

This time she didn't scream or acknowledge the pain in any way. She was too tired.

His breath was heavy and he sounded like he had trouble verbalizing the next words:

"**She is not yours either, Santana. Don't forget that."**

She was staring at the floor as hard as she could. Maybe if only she concentrated hard enough it would swallow her up. The darkness seemed to move and engulf her and she was glad for it. Even if it meant she was fainting:

"**I don't believe your story. Not one word. If you really are what you say you are why did we never notice anything?"**

Her tongue felt so heavy she thought about cutting off herself halfway through the sentence.

In comparison to hers his voice sounded calm and collected again:

"**I already told you, didn't I?"**

Although the darkness was already invading her brain she mumbled:

"**But there was nothing different about you. No other scent, no different body-temperature or a missing heartbeat…"**

She felt his eyes on her rather than see them:

"**We never were truly alone. We met in Dalton with hundreds of people around us. Together we were on a party and went to school for a week. Who can blame you? Between all these people…who notices a different smell, a different body-temperature or the lack of a heartbeat?"**

After his last words she felt her own heart beat faster.

His voice sounded delighted when he spoke again:

"**How many heartbeats do you hear now?"**

She knew that he knew the answer already.

Before the shadows could swallow her whole she listened.

She only heard one unsteady beat in the silence.

* * *

The moment Santana succumbed to the darkness around her Brittany's eyes flew open. She had not moved an inch from Quinn's bed. She felt like she had been laying here all day and yet she felt tired and drained.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had tried to sense her mate anywhere or that Pauli had never stopped pushing her to do so. In the end all his pleading and shouting had not helped her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find her missing girlfriend. In fact she felt even further away from her than ever before. And she included the time before she moved to the USA.

She was laying on the soft mattress and did her best to will her mind to pick up something about Santana in the world around her. But no matter what she did she felt nothing but the faded happiness of two other young mates in the room.

She didn't know how many hours had passed since her consciousness had left her in the school, although when she caught a glimpse at the sky she guessed it was pretty late. She didn't remember much of what happened after she had shouted at Pauli. But she had been aware of her friends leaving the room. As she sat up slowly she noticed that she was alone in the soft, wide room. From the floor below her she heard noises and decided that she couldn't stay in Quinn's bed all day.

Not that it wasn't comfortable but it smelled too much of Quinn. And of Rachel. And even if Santana wouldn't be there this night to hold her at least with her scent Brittany could try and pretend she was.

With numb limbs she pushed herself off the bed and slowly made her way to the door. Her dull eyes fell upon a framed picture on Quinn's vanity and it made her stomach clench painfully. It showed a younger version of the other blonde and Santana.

Both were laughing and looked so, so alive.

Scowling Brittany left the room and descended the wooden stairs.

The moment she entered the kitchen she braced herself against Quinn's worried voice and Kurt's guilty expression and Pauli's hopeful one. But in the end nothing happened because her friends were too engrossed in a heated conversation. So she hung back, thankful that for once, when she was in the same room with people today, not all the attention was on her.

"**Try it again!"** Pauli shouted agitated.

Kurt looked something between on the verge of tears and annoyed:

"**I already tried to call him twelve times! He is not going to pick up now!"**

"**Just try it again!"** Pauli retorted.

They were assembled around the kitchen counter, in the middle of the room, upon which stood a couple of half-eaten pasta dishes. The air was bristling with nervous energy and none of them was sitting.

"**Kurt?"** Quinn's now much gentler voice resounded in the room.

He turned to her and motioned for her to ask the question that was so clearly waiting on the tip of her tongue:

"**What is going on between you and Blaine?"**

She was relieved that she kept her voice void of any accusations. This time she was truly curious and she didn't want Kurt to feel defensive again.

His sorrowful eyes shifted to the tiled floor:

"**I didn't tell you everything about what Blaine told me. There are still things you guys have to now."**

"**So…out with it…"** Puck said the exhaustion making his voice deep and gruffly.

The redhead shifted uncomfortably in his fine leather shoes:

"**I'm not so sure you are going to believe me."** He mumbled.

"**Why should you lie to us?"** Rachel asked him gently.

He gulped like he thought he had a reason:

"**I feel like shit about it…"** he mumbled again.

"**Then just tell us!"** Pauli said exasperated.

Rachel pushed herself off the counter where she had stood next to her mate and walked over to the fridge and Kurt:

"**You know you are my best friend, Kurt."** She began and he eyed her with slight fear. If she started like this, hell was going to open up beneath his feet:

"**But I need to know why you feel like you can't tell us the truth about Blaine."** She continued.

He nodded and opened his mouth but no words came out. Fear made him think so many words he could not arrange them the way he wanted to.

Rachel huffed and he tried harder.

Lastly the brunette opened her mouth again:

"**I really hate to do this to you but…"** she took a deep breath and grabbed his soft hands,

She stared him right in the eyes as she said:

"**Spill. Or I personally make sure you are never ever going to N.Y.A.D.A.!"**

He was sure his heart actually skipped a beat when he heard that and he spluttered in one breath:

"**I think I imprinted on Blaine!"**

Utter silence hung in the room for a couple of seconds then Puck shouted:

"**You think you did?"**

From next to him Kurt made out a deep sigh before Pauli stepped into his line of vision:

"**Do you think you formed a connection with him?"**

He sounded like he tried very much not to explode.

Tears prickled in the younger boy's eyes:

"**I guess I did."**

Another intake of breath:

"**What kind Kurt?"**

The redhead fidgeted.

"**Kurt!"** The oldest pack member pressed:

"**A seeing connection…"** Kurt mumbled.

Instead of Pauli it was Quinn who exploded:

"**And why did you not tell us before!"**

Her normally smooth voice was loaded with anger and echoed from the blank walls.

After the echoes faded silence once again hung heavy in the air.

Brittany sensed it was time for her to finally make her presence known to the others.

Quietly she stepped out of the shadowy doorway and into the kitchen:

"**Kurt…can you use it?"**

Her voice was so tiny.

Everyone looked at her except the boy she addressed.

"**Maybe…if you use it…maybe you can see where she is…"** Brittany tried again, gently.

Absentmindedly he nodded.

His teary eyes locked with hers and he nodded again.

"**I'll try."** He agreed.

So Kurt tried desperately to block out all the people in the room and concentrate only on Blain.

His dark locks that were so soft, his deep brown eyes he could so easily get lost in and his irresistible smile.

Slowly the room around him faded away and his mind opened and connected with the one of the boy he fell so hard for in such a short time.

He could still smell the food he almost spit out again not an hour ago but his vision showed him the inside of a car.

"**What do you see?"** Rachel's quiet voice reached him.

"**I'm in a car."** He mumbled.

Dark, black leather was all around him and it looked incredibly tidy. Of course the others gave him no chance to explore the interior of the vehicle further:

"**Do you know where you are going?"** Rachel asked him and this time her voice trembled slightly.

Blaine was staring through the windshield and so was Kurt:

"**I'm in a forest. It's dark. The path is narrow."**

"**What else?"** Brittany asked breathless.

"**Nothing."** He replied equally out of breath.

Puck's voice sounded far off:

"**What are we going to do now?"**

"**We are going to wait."** Quinn responded.

So they waited, restlessly, helpless, dependent from their friend's current state of mind.

No one knew if Blain knew that Kurt was in his head and what he would do if he noticed it.

"**I see a house."** Kurt suddenly whispered.

"**Describe it!"** Pauli urged him.

Kurt's brows crinkled:

"**It's so dark…"**

"**Please, Kurt."** Brittany pleaded.

"**It looks small…and old…"** he tried his best to describe the shadows dancing in the light of Blaine's car.

Anxiously the others waited.

"**It's made of wood…and there is some kind of…tower next to the house."**

The wrinkles on his smooth forehead deepened.

"**A tower?"** Puck asked confused.

"**It's made of wood too…"** Kurt continued.

"**What is Blaine doing?"** Quinn wanted to know.

"**He stopped the car…"** the boy with the shared mind told them: "**He's grabbing a white paper-back and gets out of the car."**

"**Is he going inside the house?"** Rachel questioned.

"**Yes…"**

"**Kurt…"** Brittany whimpered. Her body turned as stiff as a board and her nails dug so deep into her palms that she left angry, red marks.

"**I don't see her…"** Kurt mumbled.

"**Just keep on talking…tell us what you see."** Pauli pleaded with him.

Kurt's face mirrored the confusion he felt:

"**There are dead animals on the wall…the heads of dead animals…and guns…so many guns…"**

A trembling hand found its way into Pauli' hair:

"**Shit."** He cursed under his breath.

Rachel gulped:

"**What else Kurt?"**

"**He's going up a staircase…there's dust on the steps…now he is on the first floor…and there is a light."** Kurt continued in a weird indifferent tone.

"**He is going towards the light…it comes from another room…"** Everyone heard his breath quicken.

Kurt saw Blaine's hand touching the old, smudged door handle and almost felt how the other boy pushed it down.

Slowly the door moved towards the inside of the room and Blaine's eyes needed some time to adjust to the light.

He was looking at a simple table and a chair. Upon the table were several candles and barely still in their flickering light, stood Artie. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the boy. For a second he was scared that Artie could see him.

Artie said something to Blaine but Kurt couldn't hear it and he couldn't read from lips. Suddenly Blaine turned his head towards the shadows and in the darkness both boys made out a figure tied to a chair.

Raven-black hair hid the person's face and her body was hunched over. Blood glimmered on the wooden panels between the person's feet. Kurt made out it was a girl and again his heart skipped a beat.

Everything in him fought against the only possible answer to the question: who was chained to that chair?

The person's right shoulder looked strangely dislocated and it looked like every intake of breath was a war.

More and more Kurt wanted to break the connection with Blaine but somehow it was impossible.

Suddenly Blaine walked further into the shadows and the person lifted her head.

Now Kurt was sure his heart stopped completely.

Santana's face looked horrible.

She had cuts above both cheekbones and her forehead, her nose looked horrifying squishy, one of her eyes was swollen and over the other one her eyebrow was bleeding. He bottom lip was split too and looked dry and chapped.

The most awful thing, though, were her eyes.

Kurt had seen them in almost every shade of brown and full of so many emotions that it scared him to death what he saw in this moment.

Two black holes ready to drown everyone in them who dared to come too near.

The last thing Kurt saw before the connection broke and blackness surrounded him was the white paper-back hitting the floor.

The next thing Kurt knew was that he was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the humming fridge and he was shaking uncontrollably.

Rachel was kneeling in front of him and said his name over and over again:

"**Kurt, are you alright?"**

"**I saw her…"** he stammered: "**I saw her, she was there."**

"**Are you sure?"** Pauli asked upset.

Kurt simply nodded:

"**Artie was there too…"** he whispered while he wrapped his arms around his knees and drew them close.

"**So it's him after all."** Puck huffed.

"**But we still don't know where they are!"** Quinn roared.

"**We try with what Kurt described."** Pauli announced excited.

While the three of them argued about whether or not they knew where Santana was being held captive, Brittany crouched down in front of Kurt.

Hope glimmered in her eyes and despite from Santana's they were the last ones Kurt wanted to look into currently:

"**How is she?"** Brittany asked him in a small voice.

He was only capable of staring wide-eyed at her.

Any answer would have suffocated this small glimmer of hope.

Thankfully everyone got distracted when Puck suddenly made a triumphant noise:

"**I know where she is!"**

"**What?"** Pauli exclaimed.

Even Brittany turned her back to the still trembling boy.

"**I know where Santana is!"** Puck repeated.

"**We already know that!"** Quinn shouted. She looked like she was about to hit him.

"**She's in a forester hut."** Puck finally explained to his bewildered friends.

Flabbergasted they stared at him so he elaborated:

"**A small wooden house in a forest with guns and dead animals decorating the walls?"** he sounded like it was a rhetorical question:

"**I swear it is a forester hut and I bet it's in our forest."** He rushed and pointed with one hand towards the large windows on the opposite wall.

"**How can you be so sure?"** Rachel questioned.

He rolled his eyes like it was the least important thing now why he knew these things:

"**Because I was there."**

The shocked expression on his friend's faces annoyed him:

"**When I was eight I shifted and spend a whole day in the forest. I got lost and ended up near that hut. I broke in; spend a night there and on the next morning the forester found me. I swear I'm telling the truth. I was there. It has to be the same hut."**

"**Again…how can you be su…?"** Pauli began but Puck cut him off:

"**Because I remember the guns and the animals and that tower. It's a watch tower for wild animals."**

Out of nowhere he felt soft, cold fingers on his arm and Brittany's blue eyes were swimming in front of him:

"**I believe you Puck."**

He gave her a small smile.

Finally Quinn and Pauli could use their energy for something:

"**I am going to the library and search maps of the forest. Maybe the hut is marked on one of them."** The blonde announced.

"**I'll drive to the bookshop. We have some books there about the local nature."**

Before they even left the kitchen Brittany's phone rang.

Everyone halted in their movements and stared at Brittany. Brittany on the other hand did nothing. She knew this ringtone. It was her special tone for Santana.

"**It's Santana…"** she awed.

The phone was still ringing when Pauli jumped into action:

"**Pick up!"**

But Brittany continued to stare at the floor:

"**Brittany, you have to pick up!"** he pressed on.

Like in trance Brittany's hand found its way inside her trousers. She could feel the vibrations of her phone climbing up her whole arm. Her heart and her head were fighting a dangerous battle. Her heart told her that this was Santana and that she was alive and escaped and wanted to know where they were. Her head told her it was Artie.

Eventually she held the device in her shaking hand. On the glowing screen pulsed Santana's name.

The blonde gulped once, twice before she pushed on the small, green button and pressed the phone to her ear:

"**Hello?"** she said in a hoarse voice.

As she didn't receive an immediate answer she felt like choking.

"**Hello, gorgeous."**

The words reached her after barely three seconds.

They could have been her girlfriend's words but they sounded so wrong and their intonation was nothing like Santana's.

"**Artie."** She breathed down the line.

Kurt stared at her with fear etched deep into his face:

"**You shouldn't talk to him."** He said.

Blazing blue eyes pierced his own:

"**What are you saying?"**

Kurt shook his head:

"**You really shouldn't talk to him."**

Brittany stared at him like he was insane before she bolted out of the room:

"**Brittany!"** Pauli roared after her.

When they didn't hear the opening and closing of a heavy door but instead footfalls on the stairs they relaxed a little.

"**Why did you tell her that?"** Puck asked bewildered.

The guilt found its way back onto Kurt's face as he said:  
"**He's too dangerous."**

"**But Kurt she has to…this is our only chance…"** Rachel reasoned with him.

Kurt bit hard on his bottom lip as he glared at his group of friends. He squeezed his eyes shut and out of nowhere screamed at them with balled fists and a raging pulse:

"**You just don't get it! Whatever Artie wants Brittany is not allowed to do it! He is too dangerous!"**

"**So what?"** Puck shouted back: "**In the end he is the human and we are the wolves!"** He searched his friend's eyes: "**I'm right, right? I am right!" **He angrily let his arms sail through the air.

For a couple of seconds there was this awkward silence again but pretty fast Kurt's face resembled the color of his hair. At the top of his lungs he screamed:

"**He is not human! They are vampires!"**

Now the silence stretched on forever.

It was still there when Brittany reentered the kitchen.

She toyed with the phone in her hands and looked at the floor when she told her friends what the unexpected call was about:

"**It was Artie. Now we have the last proof that he has her. He wants to go out with me tomorrow night. If I don't come…If...if…I don't…"** her voice betrayed her for a moment:

"**If I don't come he will order someone to kill Santana…I have to go."** The last part was mumbled and maybe more for herself than the others.

She couldn't see the panic on her friends' faces and she was too deep in thought to notice it in their voices:

"**Brittany…maybe…maybe you shouldn't go."** Quinn tried.

This ripped the Dutch out of her musings and her face contorted in disbelief and disappointment:

"**Quinn…**"she started but she had to try again. Anger made her, until a second ago, dull eyes, turn a deep ocean burning blue:

"**This is the only chance we got! I'm going to meet with him tomorrow. No matter what any of you tells me!"**

She already turned to the door again as she said in a low and determined voice:

"**I'll do anything to get her back."**

And just like that she was gone in a flash of golden locks.

Brittany had no idea how she ended up in the Lopez' backyard or in Santana's room but when she saw the unmade bed and inhaled a sweet, heavy scent she didn't care anymore. Fully clothed she fell on top of black satin sheets and instead of Santana's warm body her fingers found her rumpled pillow. While she inhaled she pressed it in front of her nose. She had been right about her mate's unique scent. It lulled her back into a dreamless sleep. Right before her eyes fell shut she prayed tomorrow would give her all the answers she was searching for.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Santana woke up again.

Of course it was Adem's fault. After that phone call he wouldn't stop pestering her. Santana was too tired and in general exhausted to care anymore. For once she was alone in her little prison cell:

"**What do you want?"** she muttered into the darkness.

Her mind must have been playing tricks with her because she was almost sure she saw his glimmering eyes dancing in the darkness around her:

"_You know what I want."_ He simply said.

"**And you know that I am not so sure about giving it to you."** She groaned. It had to be the hundredth time Adem was asking her to take over.

"_Do I have to remind you about the phone call?"_ he asked her and the shadows glinted red.

"**I was there too. I heard it. No need to remind me of anything."** Santana mumbled.

"_Then how can you be so stubborn and careless! You know what he wants to do tomorrow night. And you just want to let it happen?"_ The old wolf roared.

Truth was Santana did know what Artie would do tomorrow night. She had been happy in her delirium when earlier Artie had waltzed into her room with a phone in hand. She had instantly recognized the device and had been about to faint. She had hoped that maybe Artie would let her speak with Brittany and tell her that she was okay.

But Artie had been sitting on his chair and had talked Brittany into having dinner with him the following evening. Nothing more.

He was simply sitting there and torturing the brunette because Brittany's soft voice always just was out of earshot. After he had finished the call Artie got up and had been ready to leave when Santana had asked him:

"**What are you going to do tomorrow?"**

At first Artie had said nothing. Silently he had opened the door and killed the candle. Out of the sudden darkness he had answered:

"**I am going to turn her of course."**

The words had made Santana's blood run cold. And it still felt like that.

Adem's words ended her musings:

"_You cannot let him turn her! You simply can't_**!"**

"**Don't you think I know that!?"** Santana screamed at the shadows.

The house was silent for a while as a giant black, furry shadow manifested in front of Santana:

"_Let me take over. Let's get out of here and find her and protect her."_ The shadow whispered in Adem's suave voice.

Santana stared at the other wolf for a split second before she slowly nodded. Without Adem's help she wouldn't be able to do anything. She had lost all feeling in her body and wasn't sure if she could even make it out of the door by herself:

The wolf in front of her grinned and it made the little hairs on the back of her neck rise:

"_You won't regret this."_

At first nothing happened. Adem was still standing in front of her and Santana was still tied to her chair. She was about to protest when suddenly all feelings were slipping away from her. Slowly but steady her mind detached from her body. It started with the numbness that faded. Before she was sure she hadn't been able to feel her limps anymore but now she actually didn't feel them anymore. Next were the thirst and the hunger that vanished then the exhaustion. And lastly Santana couldn't even feel her pulse or her expanding lungs. She was absolutely cut off from her body and pushed aside to being mere audience in herself.

Adem took over and it was one of the weirdest experiences in the young wolf's life. Now she had an idea how people with a near death experience must feel like.

"_Adem?"_ she carefully asked.

"**I am still here."** He answered with her voice and if she could have she would have jolted.

"_This is totally creepy."_ She muttered.

"**Whom are you telling this?"** he said bitterly.

"_Stop talking."_ She ordered.

She could almost feel him roll her eyes.

"**Let's get out of here."** He finally announced.

The next moment Santana felt how her blood began to boil, her muscles shifted and the familiar, warm feeling of every shift rippled through her. Suddenly she had turned or better Adem had. The chains were deformed and the chair splintered while in the shadows stood the most majestic wolf of all times. It was by far not Santana's wolf appearance. Adem managed it to be even bigger and more intimidating than she was. His eyes glinted like rubies in the night sky and his fur was knotted and wild.

For some reason Santana felt deeply satisfied:

"_Thank you."_ Adem said.

"_What for?"_ Santana asked irritated.

"_You have no idea what it feels like to __**be**__ a wolf again after three hundred years."_ He sighed.

"_Let's get moving." _she mumbled unable to imagine not turning for that long.

Adem nodded and moved towards the window:

"_Hey, where are you going? Shouldn't we take the door?"_ Santana asked alarmed.

He didn't answer her.

"_Adem, I really think we should use the god damn d…"_

But he already pushed his massive body through the window.

He shook out his fur as he landed on crunchy gravel:

"…_oor_." Santana finished.

Without saying a word Adem looked at the bright sky, inhaled and dashed into the dark woods.

Now they were officially on the run.

Santana had no idea how long they were already running. She saw dark shadows passing by her and then and now a glimmer of moon light illuminated their way but that was about it. Tree after tree and the rhythmical movement of Adem's body was all she saw or felt. They didn't talk and Santana had the suspicion that the condition of her body was a great disadvantage even for Adem. After all it was still her beaten body although he had morphed it into a gigantic beast.

"_Run, Adem. You have to keep running."_ She chanted over and over again. She didn't dare to think about the consequences if Adem would stop. Artie must have noticed that she was gone and maybe this time he would forget himself.

For how long he had been like this Santana didn't know but Adem was sprinting like a mad-man through the pitch-black forest. He didn't run around smaller trees or bushes he ran right through them and crashed them to pieces. The younger wolf prayed this strength wouldn't leave her companion until they were somewhere safe but it seemed Nietzsche had been right or God hated her.

When it happened the first time she had barely noticed it. A tiny change in his hypnotic movements. But then it happened more often and by now they were almost stumbling through the dark:

"_Adem what are you doing?"_ Santana hissed her voice high.

"_I'm running."_ He grunted.

"_Yeah? Then lift all four of your paws off the ground!"_ she panicked.

They just ran straight into an old hazel bush.

"_Believe me, I'm trying."_ He heaved.

"_Then try harder!"_

"_How should I do that with a body in this condition?"_ he argued.

"_What now it's my fault that the condition of my body sucks?"_ she barked at him.

"_I never said that!"_ he snapped at her.

"_No? Good because it isn't my fault. And now tell me you're not going to pass out after you bragged so much!"_

They were so engrossed in their argument that neither of them noticed the shift of nature around them.

Under their feet was smooth rock now instead of soft earth and the trees around them were gone too.

"_I am not going to faint! I will get us out of here!"_ Adem shouted.

The second he finished that sentence the ground beneath them broke completely away and they were sailing through the air.

Santana felt so panicked the moment she was literally flying that her mind took over again. But it had been Adem who was able to make them strong and painless and now it came crashing down on the young girl ten times more intense than before.

Pain was exploding in every cell of her body and she couldn't stay in Adem's wolf form any longer. It was her human body and her human skull which connected with an ugly sound onto the forest ground. Before Santana had to succumb to unconsciousness yet another time she felt sick. Thankfully she blacked out before she could taste the bile.

* * *

She was in a forest and it was pitch-black around her. The trees were so thick that the silver light of the moon barely made her see the silhouettes around her. She had no idea what she was doing here or how she got there.

Her heart was racing when she called out:

"**Hello? Anybody there?"**

She waited a couple of seconds but no one answered her.

She tried it again and again but she got no response.

Trembling she started to walk. Trees and darkness was all that was around her when suddenly the night got a little clearer. She had stepped onto a small clearing. The first time she looked around she spotted nothing. But the second time she made out a figure at the other side of the circle of light.

A twig cracked beneath her bare feet and as she looked down she noticed she was in her human appearance. The small sound scared the shit out of her and she cursed under her breath for being such a scaridy-cat. Her eyes were trained to the floor until she heard a new sound.

"**Hello?"** she asked again.

Again no one answered her.

She peered into the darkness and tried to get a better look at the figure in front of her but it was no use. Slowly she stepped closer.

The nearer she got the more she could make out.

The thing's back was turned towards her and it seemed like it looked at the sky. She decided it was human or at least looked like one. The person was a little smaller than her and had long black hair. They were barefooted too and her clothes looked dusty and torn.

"**Hey, who are you?"** she asked bravely.

Still no answer.

Gulping she minimized the distance between them even more:

"**I'm Brittany. What's your name?"** she asked breathlessly.

The person cooked its head to the side:

"**Brittany?"** it whispered.

When Brittany heard that voice her heart stopped beating. She would recognize that voice absolutely anywhere. The next second her heart was going into frenzy as she stuttered:

"**San…Santana?"**

Slowly the person turned around and the moment she stepped into the light Brittany shrieked and tears sprung to her eyes.

The sight of her mate was breaking her heart. Her beautiful face was battered, her eyes hollow and sunk in.

"**Oh God, Santana."** Brittany cried and ran towards her broken girlfriend.

"**Don't come near me!"** Santana shouted at her.

The blonde was so confused she actually stopped:

"**Why?"** she asked hurt.

"**Brittany you have to listen to me now."** Santana told her.

"**But…I don't understand."** Brittany mumbled.

As soon as she had noticed it was Santana standing in the shadows she had been shocked but at the same time overwhelmed with happiness. There was her mate right in front of her and alive. And now said mate didn't her want to come closer.

"**Just listen, Britt. Please."** The other girl begged.

Brittany nodded unsure of the whole thing:

"**You can't come to get me, Brittany."**

Her brows furrowed in confusion:

"**But I did get you. I found you."** She stammered.

Defeated Santana shook her head:

"**No you didn't. And you can't continue to try."**

"**But I am here. And so are you. Why can't we go home now?"** Brittany asked with tears in her eyes.

She saw moisture glimmer on Santana's face:

"**I am not here with you."** She croaked.

Disbelieving Brittany shook her head:

"**You're standing right in front of me."**

"**I wish I did, Britt."**

"**Promise you don't try to find me."** Santana repeated.

"**I can't do that." **Brittany cried.

"**I know. At least don't go to that dinner tonight."**

"**What?"** the Dutch stared with wide eyes at her girlfriend.

"**You can't go there, Britt. It's too dangerous. He's dangerous." **The Latina made clear.

"**Are you talking about Artie?" **Brittany asked surprised.

"**Don't go there!"** Santana said another time sounding desperate.

It seemed Santana came closer to her after all because now more of her body was revealed. Something red glistened in the light:

"**What happened to you neck?" **Brittany wanted to know.

Santana didn't hear her:

"**Don't go there!"**

"**Santana…what happened?"** Brittany asked panicked.

The red liquid on her mate's neck looked alarmingly much like blood.

When the other girl didn't answer the blonde's panic worsened:

"**Please tell me what happened."** She sobbed.

With teary, tired eyes Santana smiled at her:

"**You have to wake up Brittany."**

"**No. You have to tell me where you are and what happened to you!"**

"**Wake up, Brittany." **Suddenly Brittany noticed that Santana's voice had changed.

One last time it commanded:

"**Wake up!"**

And the next moment Brittany bolted up in Santana's bed panting and crying.

She put a hand through her hair and inhaled a couple of deep breaths:

"**What the hell just happened?"**

"_You were dreaming."_ A voice in her head said.

"**Oh my God!"** Brittany shrieked and tumbled out of bed.

"_Who are you?"_ she mumbled in her mind.

"_You know who I am."_ The soft voice whispered.

A flash of the most amazing blue eyes appeared in front of her:

"_Eve?"_ Brittany wondered

In the following silence Brittany fully woke up and almost blacked out the next second. Santana's presence suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. It was everywhere like her mate was actually next to her this time:

"**Do you feel this too?"** she gasped.

"_Yes."_ Eve answered her.

"**It's them."**

"_We should go."_ Eve said.

Without thinking further Brittany rushed into the garden and shifted before she was swallowed by the forest.

* * *

It was still night when Santana regained consciousness again. The complete previous numbness had disappeared and the pain was back in full force. Aside from the general pulsing in her body her head felt like it was splitting in two. She didn't know how serious the damage was but honestly she didn't care right now. The only thing that actually bothered her was the nausea that had settled in her stomach. After all she had been through today she didn't want to die from respiration.

She couldn't feel her wolf companion anywhere and she just wished she could lie on the soft ground forever. She was so exhausted even keeping her eyelids open felt like struggling against a thousand tons. Simply slipping back into the black nothingness of earlier sounded like the best thing to do right now.

She felt like she couldn't move a muscle, she was beyond tired and now that Adem was gone and she was in the middle of a forest all hope was gone too. On the brink of fainting again something disturbed her peacefulness. It was so faint at first she thought she must have imagined it. This was a forest after all and the sound could be from some wild animal.

Though her heartbeat accelerated drastically. Something was off with the sound. It was too fast.

Somehow she still hold on to her idea that it had to be a wild animal that was sprinting through the forest but the only animal she could come up with, that could possibly run this far, was a cheetah. Even in her current state she was aware that cheetahs didn't live in Ohioan forests.

So if this wasn't a frantic wild animal it had to be something else. Or someone. Adrenaline was suddenly rushing through her and with her last strength she slowly pushed herself off the earthy ground. The world was spinning around her but in the end she managed it to her feet. After a couple of deep breaths she began to slowly set one foot in front of the other. Sweat break out all over her body from the simple task.

The footfalls didn't seem to be so far away anymore when she was leaning against a tree to catch her breath. This had to be the worst night of her entire life. She was hurting, bleeding, dirty and followed by a vampire that most certainly had the intention to kill her. If she wanted to survive she had to keep moving. Even if it was only from one tree to the next.

As she was resting another time against a broad oak her blood ran cold. This finally was it. She was doomed. From the direction she was stumbling to came a second pair of footfalls. And they were even faster and nearer than the ones she was fleeing from.

All night she had tried to remain strong. Strong for her family and friends and Brittany. But now she couldn't take it anymore. Shaking with sobs she slid down to the ground. It had no use anymore. She was close to passing out and even if she wanted to she wasn't sure she could stand up another time.

"**I'm so sorry, Brittany."** She whispered into the night.

This was it.

She was going to die.

At least that was, what she was convinced of as she sat there with her eyes squeezed shut tight.

By now one pair of footfalls was so close that she could feel the vibrations in her fingers and thighs.

As she opened her eyes again something was breaking through the undergrowth right in front of her.

At first she saw nothing but white and one shocking second she thought she had died. But then slowly the bright light gained shapes and she saw a beautiful, white wolf standing in front of her.

Its eyes were the most radiant blue she had ever seen and its fur as pure as angels' wings. In her delirium she got scared and couldn't explain herself why the creature appeared. Her only solution was that she had to be hallucinating. Though the closer she looked at the panting wolf the more it looked familiar. The second she truly recognized who was standing in front of her, her heart burst with joy and the tears flowed down her face:

"**Brittany…"** she whimpered.

The next second the human Brittany was pressed against her crying and sobbing into her neck:

"**It's you…oh God San…it's really you."**

She felt Brittany's soft hands curl around her jaw and she managed a small smile:

"**Yeah…it's me Britt."**

"**I was so scared, San…I thought…did he hurt you?"** Brittany was blubbering.

"**I'm okay…"** Santana mumbled weekly. The truth was she was okay. If she died right now she would have been happy because she was with Brittany and even with tears streaming down her face she was the most beautiful girl in the world to Santana.

"**I know he hurt you and he's going to pay for it. But right now we get you home."** Brittany told her gently as her fingertips brushed over the various bruises on her mate's face.

Something that she said made Santana rigid and the blonde cupped her girlfriend's face with both hands to calm her down:

"**It's okay, San. I'm going to protect you. I won't let this happen again."** She sounded so determinated it chilled the small brunette to the core. Her eyes widened and her nails dug into Brittany's shoulders:

"**Brittany, I have to tell you something."** She started but her mate wasn't even listening.

Her face was blank and she looked like she had heard something. The other pair of footfalls was much nearer now. And this one most certainly didn't belong to a wolf.

"**Listen to me!"** Santana pleaded and her nails dug deeper.

At that moment Brittany grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

All misery disappeared, all the pain was gone and her body and heart filled with warmth. Her mate kissed her harder and she fell in love with the feeling all over again. She tasted like salt.

Brittany angled her head so she could deepen the kiss the second Santana's hands found their way into blonde locks. Their lips moved against each other with need and hunger and it was like Brittany poured life back into Santana.

Eventually they had to break the kiss because oxygen was running low:

"**I love you, Santana."** Brittany whispered as the tears spilled from her sky-blue eyes.

This time the kiss was much softer and shorter:

"**You stay here."** Brittany ordered.

The warmth was instantly replaced with icy cold as Santana heard those words.

Brittany was already untangling herself when she croaked:

"**No, you have to stay here."** She cried.

But Brittany was already standing up:

"**You can't fight him. Britt, you have to stay."** She cried harder.

But Brittany wasn't listening or didn't want to. She gave Santana a sad smile before she turned:

"**No, ****Brittany****….no…" **Santana sobbed.

She knew she had to get up and keep Brittany right where she was.

But her body didn't obey her. She couldn't move and had to watch helplessly as the white wolf shed one last glance at her:

"_I love you so much."_ Brittany whispered.

"**I love you too."** Santana cried softly.

Chained to where she was and unable to do anything Santana had to watch how Brittany sprinted into the direction where she just came from. Back to the house she just came from. Back to the vampires.

Brittany had no clue that she was running straight into death's awaiting arms.

* * *

**tbc...**


End file.
